


The art of coming clean - oder, von der Kunst, sein Leben aufzuräumen

by in_need_of_some_sanity



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 145,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_need_of_some_sanity/pseuds/in_need_of_some_sanity
Summary: Übersetzung der englischen Story, The art of coming clean.Harvey hat nie einen Assistenten eingestellt und Mike nie das Gras im Chilton Hotel abgeliefert. Und dennoch treffen sie sich an einem höchst ungewöhnlichen Ort und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The art of coming clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720283) by [in_need_of_some_sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_need_of_some_sanity/pseuds/in_need_of_some_sanity). 

> Ich habe die Story zunächst auf Englisch geschrieben, da ich auch die Serie auf Englisch angeschaut habe. Doch nun haben mich ein paar Freunde nach der deutschen Übersetzung gefragt. Ich habe mich bemüht, so nahe wie möglich am Wortlaut der Original-Geschichte zu bleiben, aber einige Dinge sind nicht übersetzbar oder klingen auf Deutsch merkwürdig, also hab ich sie angepasst. Da ich nie die deutsche Version der Serie gesehen habe, werde ich auch bestimmt nicht den richtigen Ton treffen. Ich werde nach und nach die Übersetzung veröffentlichen, aber im Moment hat die Fertigstellung des Originals Priorität.

Harvey schloss seine brennenden Augen für eine Minute. Das war es wenigstens, was er sich selbst einredete. Nur eine Minute bis der Schmerz nachlassen würde und dann würde er sich weiter durch die Berge von Akten wühlen.

Er ließ sich vom leisen, süßen Klang von Ray Charles‘ _Georgia on my mind_ überfluten während er langsam ausatmete und erst als er seine Schultern bewusst entspannte, wurde ihm klar wie angespannt seine Muskeln gewesen waren.

Er hatte den verzweifelten Wunsch sich ein Glas von seinem Whisky einzuschenken, aber das würde er später tun, als Belohnung wenn er endlich das gefunden hatte wonach er so verzweifelt suchte - eine Lösung für die Schwierigkeiten in die er sich und Wyatt, den Techno-Freak hineinmanövriert hatte. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor er sie fand. Der Gedanke, dass es ihm nicht möglich sein würde für seinen Mandanten zu gewinnen, kam ihm nicht. Nun, eigentlich schon, aber wenn ihn jemand fragen würde, dann würde er sich auf sein Aussageverweigerungsrecht berufen. Er war, schließlich und endlich, der beste Unterhändler in New York. Und nicht einmal der ehrenwerte Richter Donald Pearl würde diesem Ruf schaden, auch wenn er bereit war seinen eigenen aufs Spiel zu setzen, um es seiner, angeblich, untreuen Ehefrau heimzuzahlen.

Während er seinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze des Lehnstuhls lehnte, erlaubte er es seinen Gedanken, zu dem Tag zurück zu schweifen, an dem er seinen eigenen Junganwalt als persönlichen Mitarbeiter hätte einstellen sollen. Als Jessica ihm erstmals gesagt hatte, dass er für die Interviews der Junganwälte zuständig sei und ihm damit zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er damit endlich zum Senior Partner ernannt worden war, und das auch noch in Anwesenheit von Louis (die Erinnerung an das Gesicht des Frettchens brachte Harvey immer noch zum Grinsen) hatte Harvey sich nahezu ekstatisch gefühlt.

Dieses Gefühl war jedoch nicht von Dauer gewesen. Nach 8 Stunden anstrengender und langweiliger Interviews mit einem Harvard-Klon nach dem nächsten war seine Freude dem Widerwillen gewichen.

Nach der Hälfte des Tages war er ernsthaft in Versuchung gewesen, einfach irgendeinen der Idioten anzuheuern um es hinter sich zu bringen. Und auch sein Arrangement mit Donna den Prozess zu beschleunigen war nutzlos gewesen, da die Kandidaten einfach so einheitlich, langweilig und uninspiriert gewesen waren. So gar nicht ein zweites Ich nach dem er suchte, wie er seiner Assistentin zuvor erklärt hatte. Letztendlich konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen unterhalb des von ihm gesetzten Standards zu bleiben. Denn schließlich würde er mit dieser Person zusammenarbeiten müssen, sie vermutlich auch täglich sehen müssen, und - der Gedanke ließ ihn erschauern - ein Mentor für diese Person sein müssen.

Nein! Das war ganz und gar nicht ausreichend. Harvey Specter würde sich nicht mit etwas Zweitklassigem zufrieden geben, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich alleine durch Wyatts Fallakte arbeiten müsste. Oder dass der Grund, warum er überhaupt in der Patsche steckte der war, dass er versucht hatte, alles alleine zu tun und deshalb einen Tag zu spät dran war um das Patent einzureichen, wie Jessica ihm unter die Nase gerieben hatte. Die Frau wusste einfach über alles Bescheid was in ihrer Firma so lief und ihr „ich hab’s Dir ja gesagt“ war eigentlich keine Überraschung. Es versetzte ihm dennoch einen Stich.

Mit diesem Gedanken öffnete er seine Augen wieder, kniff sich kurz mit den Fingern in die Nasenwurzel und griff sich dann mit einem resignierten Seufzen den nächsten Ordner. Die Worte verschwammen etwas vor seinen Augen aber er zwang sich dazu ihre Bedeutung zu enträtseln. Er würde sich selbst aus diesem Schlamassel herausholen und wenn es bedeutete, dass er mehrere Nächte durcharbeiten musste, dann war es halt so.

Ein seltsam brummendes Geräusch drang in sein Bewusstsein und als er aufblickte, sah er den Schatten eines jungen Mannes in einer weiten Jeans und einem T-Shirt im diffusen Licht außerhalb seines Büros. Der schlanke Mann war leicht gebückt und bewegte sich in einem Zig-Zag-Pfad über den Flur, die Düse eines Staubsaugers haltend.

Harvey brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass der Typ zu einer der Putztruppen gehören musste die Pearson Hardman beschäftigte. Ein Blick auf seine teure Armbanduhr bestätigte, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war.

Das Brummen stoppte und der Mann ging hinüber zu Donnas Nische. Harvey streckte seine Hand aus und dimmte das Licht der Stehlampe neben seinem Stuhl um seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen. Irgendwie war sein Interesse durch die Bewegungen des Mannes geweckt obwohl er außer seiner Statur und der Art seiner Bewegung nichts mehr als die Umrisse des Mannes im Gegenlicht der spärlichen Flurbeleuchtung ausmachen konnte. Irgendwie war da etwas, dass ihm an dem Mann bekannt vorkam aber Harvey konnte nicht sagen was es war obwohl er sich mit aller Macht zur erinnern versuchte.

Der Mann nahm Donnas Papierkorb und leerte den Inhalt in eine große schwarze Mülltüte, die er hinter sich hergezogen hatte. Dann wurde der Staubsauger einmal mehr zum Leben erweckt und die Nische sorgfältig gesaugt.

Die Bewegungen des Mannes waren effizient und schnell aber die schlanke Figur fügte beinahe so etwas wie Eleganz hinzu, die Harvey anzog. Und einmal mehr konnte er sich des Gefühls eines Wiedererkennens nicht erwehren. Dann drehte sich der Mann um und für einen Moment wurde sein Gesicht von dem schwachen Licht der Energiesparlampen des Flurs erhellt. 

Harvey schnappte nach Luft.


	2. Der zugelaufene Welpe

Drei Wochen zuvor.

Harvey besuchte _Natashas_ weil er, um ehrlich zu sein, etwas entspannen musste. Dieser Tage waren seine Besuche nicht so regelmäßig wie sie es gewesen waren als er vor gut einer Dekade in der Szene angefangen hatte. Seine Arbeitsbelastung war fühlbar gestiegen seit er zum Senior Partner ernannt worden war und neben der Arbeit, Schlaf, Fitnesstraining und dem gelegentlichen One-Night-Stand hatte er einfach nicht genug Zeit. Aber manchmal gab er seiner dunklen Seite - seiner Dom-Seite - nach und er ging zu _Natashas_ um zu Spielen.

Der Club war diskret, erstklassig und die Mitglieder waren handverlesen. Die Einrichtung war teuer, geschmackvoll und so ganz und gar nicht wie ein Kerker und dem allgemeinen Cliché solcher Etablissements entsprechend.

Der Club wurde zumeist von Paaren, Doms mit ihren Subs, besucht aber auch Singles wie Harvey waren willkommen, sobald sie das Aufnahmeprozedere hinter sich gebracht hatten. Sicher, kontrolliert und in gegenseitigem Einverständnis war das ungeschriebene Motto des Clubs und die Angestellten waren sehr sorgfältig in ihrer Wahl bei der Partnerzusammenführung. Es wurden sogar Subs vom Club angestellt, für den Fall dass ein alleinstehender Dom einen willigen Spielgefährten suchte.

Harvey hatte einen Termin mit Natalie, einer süßen Blondine, die vom Club angestellt war. Da seine Zeit so limitiert war, hatte er es zu schätzen gelernt eine Szene mit einer erfahrenen Sub zu haben. Natalie wusste was sie brauchte und wo ihre Grenzen lagen und Harvey hatte bereits öfter mit ihr gespielt und wusste, dass sie gut zusammen passten.

Natalie begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss auf die Wange als sie ihn an der Bar traf, bevor sie ihm in einen der privaten Räume folgte, den er für ihre Session gebucht hatte. Er selbst war nicht scheu und zeigte ab und an gerne seine Fähigkeiten aber er wusste, dass Natalie eine intimere Atmosphäre lieber war.

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte schlüpfte die Sub aus ihrem seidenen Morgenmantel und kniete sich in perfekt unterwürfiger Pose in die Mitte des Raumes. Harvey zog sein Jackett aus und umkreiste die kniende Frau während er ihren Anblick in sich aufsog. Natalie hatte eine zierliche Figur mit üppigen Brüsten und einer Vorliebe für Schmerz. Genau was er heute brauchte. Er konnte bereits spüren, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel.

Harvey liebte das Gefühl von Kontrolle, brauchte es förmlich. Bei Pearson Hardman zog niemand seine Dominanz in Zweifel. Nun, Louis verfügte über das schlechte Urteilsvermögen und probierte es ab und an, aber zog jedes Mal den Kürzeren wenn er sich an einem Machtspielchen mit Harvey versuchte.

Aber in der Arbeit zu dominieren war etwas komplett anderes als das was er hier tat. Natalies Fähigkeit, ihren eigenen freien Willen komplett aufzugeben und sich ganz und gar in seine Hände zu begeben, gab Harvey jedes Mal, wenn sie zusammen spielten, ein Hochgefühl. Das Wissen, dass sie von der gemeinsamen Zeit mindestens ebenso profitierte wie er, dass sie das Bedürfnis sich zu unterwerfen genauso hatte, wie er das Bedürfnis zu dominieren, war berauschend.

Er nahm ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge bevor er mit der Musterung ihres Körpers aufhörte. Sie schien heiter und gelassen als sie so wunderbar für ihren Dom, für ihn, kniete.

„Wirst du mein braves Mädchen sein?“ wisperte Harvey in ihr Ohr als er nah hinter ihr stand und sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte während er seine Hemdsärmel hochkrempelte. Das Gefühl seines Atems, der über ihr Ohr und ihre Wange strich, ließ sie in Erwartung erschauern.

„Ja, Herr. Ich werde so gut für Euch sein.“ Ihre Stimme klang atemlos als ob sie schon halb im Subspace wäre.

„Du kennst die Regeln?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Sag sie für mich auf.“

„Ich darf nicht sprechen außer Ihr stellt mir eine Frage. Das Safeword ist Rot für Stopp und Gelb für Pause.“

„Das ist richtig“, lobte er sie und fragte, als wäre ihm der Gedanke erst jetzt eingefallen, „Möchtest du, dass ich dich heute kommen lasse?“

Sex war nicht notwendigerweise ein Bestandteil ihrer Szenen und obwohl Harvey genau genommen bisexuell war, zog er in einer Szene den Verkehr mit einem männlichen Sub vor. Vom Gefühl her konnte er sich mehr gehen lassen und musste weniger Rücksicht nehmen wenn er einen Mann fickte. Er wusste, dass dies widersprüchlich war, da er die Kehrseite einer Frau genauso gnadenlos und harsch bearbeiten konnte wie die eines Mannes, wenn seine jeweilige Partnerin dies wollte, aber was das Ficken anging hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich mit einer Frau nicht so sehr gehen lassen konnte wie mit einem Mann.

Aber er gestattete seinen weiblichen Subs dennoch einen Orgasmus wenn sie sich gut benahmen und es auch wollten, aber sein Schwanz würde in seiner Hose bleiben. Auf dem Heimweg könnte er sich immer noch einen willigen Spielgefährten für die Nacht suchen, wenn er nach einer Szene auch das Bedürfnis nach einem Orgasmus hatte.

„Wenn Ihr denkt dass ich es verdient habe, dann gerne, Herr. Aber es ist Eure Entscheidung.“

Ob dieser Antwort konnte Harvey ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. So ein braves Mädchen.

„Verdammt richtig. Das ist es.“ Seine Finger klopften leicht auf das Möbelstück vor ihm. „Nun beweg deinen niedlichen kleinen Arsch auf die Spanking Bank. Mal sehen wie schnell ich dich fliegen lassen kann.“

**********

Nach der Session die hartes Schlagspiel mit diversen Instrumenten und als Finale einen intensiven Orgasmus für Natalie (sie was in der Tat ein braves Mädchen gewesen) beinhaltet hatte, hatte Harvey sichergestellt, dass seine Sub warm und sicher in eine Decke eingehüllt war, während er ihr etwas zu trinken gab und sie in seinen Armen hielt. Natalie hatte sich eine kleine Weile später so weit erholt, dass er sie in einem Taxi nach Hause schicken konnte, mit der Anweisung ihn anzurufen sollte sie Anzeichen von Sub-Drop feststellen.

Er hatte vor, sie morgen anzurufen um sicher zu gehen dass es ihr gut ging und dass ihre Szene keine unschönen Nebeneffekte für sie gehabt hatte. Harvey wusste, dass der Club die angestellten Subs nach den Szenen im Auge behielt aber seiner Meinung nach war er als Dom für die Nachsorge verantwortlich, egal wie kurzzeitig ein Arrangement mit einem Sub-Partner war. 

Nachdem Natalie gegangen war, schlenderte Harvey in den Hauptraum und holte sich einen Drink, den ersten des Abends, an der Bar. Die offene Gestaltung des Raumes gestattete einen Blick in zahlreiche mit dem Raum verbundene Nischen, in denen Paare spielen konnten wenn sie ein Publikum wollten. Da es ein Wochentag war gab es nicht viele Gäste aber in einer der Nischen spielte an großer Dom mit schwarzen Haaren mit einem jüngeren blonden Mann.

Steven, falls Harvey sich richtig an den Namen des Doms erinnerte, war ein Stammgast aber der jüngere Mann mit den verwuschelten dunkelblonden Haaren und der schlanken Figur war wohl neu. Als der Barkeeper namens Marc ihm nachschenkte nickte Harvey in Richtung der Nische.

„Wer ist Stevens Partner? Ich hab ihn hier noch nie gesehen.“

„Ein Neuling, denke ich. Steven hat ihn als Gast mitgebracht aber ich denke sie kennen sich nicht besonders gut.“

Harvey zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und Marc erklärte seine Einschätzung. „Sie haben vorhin einen Drink genommen und von dem was ich mithören konnte ist heute wohl ihre erste Session. Sie fangen auch gerade erst an. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher ob sie gut zusammen passen, aber das ist bloß ein Gefühl. Der Sub ist sehr aufgeregt.“

Harveys Interesse war geweckt und er spazierte zur Nische hinüber um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen. Er war neugierig auf den Stil des anderen Dom. Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte er ja noch etwas lernen. _Als ob!_ Sein überentwickeltes Selbstwertgefühl zerstörte diesen lächerlichen Gedanken sofort.

Die Eiswürfel in seinem Glas stießen mit einem leisen Klirren gegeneinander als er sich lässig gegen den Durchgang lehnte und einen Schluck des wohlgereiften Maccallan nahm.

Steven bemerkte Harvey und die beiden Doms nickten sich höflich zu. Dann wandte sich Steven seinem knienden Sub zu.

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war dem Durchgang abgewandt und Harvey konnte von seinem Beobachtungsposten aus nur ein Stück von einer Gesichtshälfte sehen.

Er war bereits nackt und Harvey konnte Gänsehaut auf den makellosen hellen Oberschenkelrückseiten ausmachen. Da es warm im Club war musste die Gänsehaut entweder Erregung oder Nervosität bedeuten.

Die Form des Subs konnte im Vergleich zu Natalies nur als schrecklich bezeichnet werden und Steven korrigierte ihn mit groben Berührungen seiner Hände. Als der junge Sub endlich mit geradem Rücken kniete, die Knie dabei weit gespreizt, die Finger hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Ellenbogen auswärts gedreht, zitterte er leicht. Zwischen der Lücke seiner Schenkel konnte Harvey sehen, dass der Penis des Subs immer noch schlaff war.

_Nervosität und nicht Erregung_, dachte Harvey. Stevens Behandlung des Neulings war sehr rau und von harsche Anweisungen begleitet gewesen und Harvey wusste instinktiv, dass dieser Sub besser auf Lob und sanfte Ermutigung reagieren würde. Aber Steven hatte offensichtlich eine andere Meinung.

„Wenn du kleine Schlampe dich nicht zusammenreißt dann werde ich deinen Arsch solange mit der Bullenpeitsche bearbeiten, bis du dich heiser geschrien hast.“ Stevens Stimme hatte einen gemeinen Unterton angenommen und das Zittern des Subs wurde stärker, und nicht auf eine gute Art und Weise.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr. Ich versuche es besser zu machen. Ich will Euer guter Sub sein, Herr.“ Sogar seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

Steven, der hinter der bebenden Figur stand, ließ seine Finger durch die Haare des jungen Mannes gleiten und packte dann fest zu. Er griff sich eine Handvoll der dunkelblonden Strähnen und zog daran bis der Kopf des Subs in einem unnatürlichen Winkel nach hinten gebogen war. Er konnte kaum die Balance auf den Knien halten da seine Hände nach wie vor hinter dem Kopf verschränkt waren und das Gewicht seines Körpers wurde von der Hand in seinen Haaren gehalten. Harvey konnte sehen, wie schwer es dem jungen Mann fiel, nicht zu wimmern.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu sprechen. Das gibt 10 Schläge mehr.“

Harvey wollte sich einmischen aber hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück. Das hier ging ihn nichts an. Nur weil Stevens Stil nicht seinem eigenen entsprach hieß das nicht dass der Sub es nicht so wollte. Vielleicht beurteilte er die Reaktion des Subs falsch und außerdem konnte der blonde Mann jederzeit sein Sicherheitswort, das Safeword, benutzen. Was er bisher nicht getan hatte.

Endlich ließ Steven die Haare des Subs los und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß nach vorne.

„Auf die Füße und ab zum Andreaskreuz. Gesicht zur Wand. Und halt die Klappe. Wehe ich höre noch einen Laut aus deinem dreckigen Maul.“

Der Sub kam wacklig auf die Füße und stolperte zur Wand. Seine Hände und Füße fanden ihre Position und Steven sicherte sie mit den Lederriemen.

In dieser Position wurden der runde feste Hintern und die langen schlanken Gliedmaßen des jungen Mannes betont und Harvey fühlte leises Bedauern. Der junge Sub war genau sein Typ und obwohl die Session mit Natalie seinen Appetit eigentlich gestillt haben sollte wurde er schmerzhaft durch seinen langsam anschwellenden Penis daran erinnert, dass er, im Gegensatz zu Natalie, heute noch keinen Höhepunkt gehabt hatte. 

Harvey überlegte für einen Moment ob er weiterhin Steven zusehen sollte, wie er seinen armen Sub missbrauchte oder ob er gehen und sich einen willigen One-Night-Stand suchen sollte, aber seine Füße waren fest mit dem Boden verschweißt und sein Unterbewusstsein traf die Entscheidung für ihn.

Steven hatte einen Flogger ausgesucht und nahm seine Position hinter dem jungen Mann ein. Ohne Warnung, noch nicht mal ein Wort oder eine sanfte Berührung, ließ er die Lederstreifen auf das rechte Schulterblatt des Subs aufprallen. Der Kopf des jungen Mannes zuckte vor Überraschung zurück und sein Atem entfuhr ihm mit einem Zischen. Steven gab ihm keine Zeit den Schmerz zu verarbeiten und schwang seinen Arm wieder und wieder, ließ harte Schläge auf den Rücken, den Hintern und die Oberschenkel prasseln.

Als die helle Haut überall eine dunkelrosa Färbung angenommen hatte, wählte der Dom eine Reitpeitsche aus und ohne Pause, ohne nachzusehen wie es dem jungen Mann ging, machte er mit harten Schlägen weiter.

Der Sub schien wirklich ein Neuling zu sein denn Harvey konnte sehen wie sich die Muskeln unter den harschen Schlägen verkrampften und wie er sich innerhalb der Möglichkeiten seiner Fesselung hin und her bewegte anstatt sich dem Schmerz hinzugeben und zu entspannen. Der blonde Kopf bewegte sich schnell von einer Seite zur anderen, so als ob das kleine bisschen Bewegungsfreiheit den Schmerz irgendwie mehr erträglich machen würde und leise Seufzer entwichen den dunkelrosa Lippen.

Selbst von seiner Position aus konnte Harvey sehen, dass der junge Mann sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe biss um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Um sich zusammenzureißen, wie Steven ihm befohlen hatte. Wenn das so weitergehen würde, dann würde die Unterlippe des Subs sicherlich bald anfangen zu bluten, da war sich Harvey sicher. Bedauerlicherweise schien Steven es nicht zu bemerken oder sich nicht darum zu scheren.

Harvey konnte hören wie der Atem des festgebundenen Mannes immer keuchender und unregelmäßiger wurde und seine Sorge nahm weiter zu. Er schien zu hyperventilieren und wenn Steven nicht bald ein wenig langsamer machen würde, dann könnte der junge Mann aus Sauerstoffmangel bewusstlos werden.

„Rot.“

Das leise Flüstern war kaum hörbar zwischen dem lauten Klatschen der Lederschlaufe auf Haut. Vielleicht hörte Harvey es nur weil er darauf gewartet, darauf gehofft, hatte.

Als Steven, der es offenbar nicht gehört hatte, ein weiteres Mal ausholte war Harvey bereit. Er machte ein paar hastige Schritte nach vorne und packte das Handgelenk des Doms um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Was zum Teufel…“ Steven versuchte sich aus Harveys Griff zu befreien.

„Er hat sein Safeword gesagt! Hast du es nicht gehört?“ Harvey ließ Steven nicht los und seine Stimme klang mindestens so sauer wie Stevens.

„Was für ein Dom bist du, dass du so sorglos mit deinem Sub umgehst?“ Harvey bewegte sich in Stevens persönlichen Raum und obwohl Steven größer und muskulöser war, wich er vor Harveys offensichtlicher Wut zurück.

Als Harvey sich sicher war, dass Steven es verstanden hatte, ließ er das haarige Handgelenk los und wandte sich dem Sub zu.

In diesem Moment war der junge Mann nur noch aufrecht weil er am Andreaskreuz festgebunden war, aber sein Kopf war in den Nacken gerollt und die Augen waren fest geschlossen. Harvey konnte seinen Atem kaum hören und sein erster Gedanke war, dass der Sub wirklich ohnmächtig geworden war.

Er stellte sich dicht hinter den schlaffen Körper und legte vorsichtig eine Hand in den Nacken des blonden Mannes. Der Sub versuchte der Berührung zu entkommen und Harvey machte beruhigende Geräusche aber hielt weiterhin Kontakt zu dem Mann.

„Schhhh. Ich hab dich. Es ist vorbei“, flüsterte er sanft und versuchte den Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass die Attacke beendet war. Er presste sich etwas fester hinter den festgebundenen Körper um sein Gewicht zu stützen während er weiterhin leise Ermutigungen flüsterte.

„Komm schon. Versuch dich auf deine Füße zu stellen. Ja, so ist es besser. Nur für eine kleine Weile bis ich dich befreit habe.“

„Wo…?“ flüsterte der Sub verwirrt.

Harvey konnte den Rest der Frage erraten. „Er steht da hinten in der Ecke und er wird dir nicht nahekommen wenn du es nicht möchtest.“

Er schickte einen giftigen Blick in Stevens Richtung. Der andere Dom wirkte verlegen, nun da ihm sein Fehler bewusst geworden war.

„Das will ich nicht.“ Der junge Mann schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf.

„Geh!“ sagte Harvey in Stevens Richtung. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn.“

Steven wirkte beschämt und machte einen Schritt in Richtung des Andreaskreuzes wo Harvey gerade dabei war, die Schnallen der Riemen um die Handgelenke mit seiner rechten Hand zu lösen während er den zitternden Körper des Subs mit seinem linken Arm um die schmale Brust aufrecht hielt. Die Haut mit dem spärlichen Brusthaar fühlte sich schweißig-kalt an.

Harvey schenkte ihm einen weiteren giftigen Blick und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Steven bevor er die Nische verließ.

„Er ist weg“, flüsterte Harvey in das Ohr des jungen Mannes. „Ich kümmere mich jetzt um dich. Also, sei ein guter Junge und versuch dich hinzustellen. Ja, so ist es gut Sweetheart. So ein braver Junge.“

Harvey hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Einschätzung des Jungen, denn die Kosenamen und der sanfte Ton seiner Stimme wirkten beruhigend genug, dass er seine Knie durchdrücken konnte und sich selbst aufrecht hielt, so dass Harvey die letzten Schnallen um seine Knöchel lösen konnte.

Der Barkeeper, dem Steven wohl Bescheid gegeben hatte bevor er den Club in Schande verlassen hatte, kam mit einer weichen Decke und die zwei Männer wickelten die schlanke Gestalt in den warmen Stoff ein.

Der Sub begann stark zu zittern, da die Überproduktion von Adrenalin nun ihren vollen Effekt entfaltete und Harvey handelte ohne nachzudenken. Er hob den Jungen in seine Arme und warf dem Barkeeper einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Es gibt einen freien Raum mit einem Bett am Ende des Flurs. Wir bringen ihn am besten dort hin.“

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten drehte sich Marc um und ging in die besagte Richtung und Harvey folgte ihm. Als sie ihn dem Raum ankamen setzte sich Harvey auf die Kante des Bettes und manövrierte den zitternden Sub so, dass er auf seinem Schoß saß, wo er ihn vorsichtig festhielt während er den Kopf mit einer sanften Bewegung zu seiner linken Schulter führte um dort zu ruhen.

Ihm war sehr wohl klar, dass jede Berührung mit der Haut auf der Körperrückseite des Subs Schmerzen verursachen würde, aber im Moment war es wichtiger, dass der junge Mann sich sicher und geborgen fühlte. Ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen zu halten schien genau das richtige zu sein.

„Das müssen Sie nicht tun“, sagte Marc zu ihm. „Ich kann einen der anderen Angestellten fragen. Einen anderen Dom. Martin sollte bald kommen. Er“, der Barkeeper deutete auf den zitternden Sub,“ ist nicht Ihre Verantwortung.“

Eine schlaffe Hand glitt zwischen den Falten der Decke hervor und die langen Finger wanden sich um den Stoff von Harveys Hemd und hielten sich dort fest. Anscheinend hatte der Junge da eine andere Meinung.

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Es ist schon in Ordnung“, antwortete Harvey zur Beruhigung von Marc und dem Sub.

Marc nickte. „Ich bringe Ihnen einen Softdrink für den Jungen und vielleicht finde ich auch einen Snack.“

Als sie alleine waren, erlaubte sich Harvey einen ersten langen Blick auf das Gesicht des Jungen. Die Züge waren sanft und er sah sehr jung aus, obwohl er volljährig sein musste da der Club in dieser Hinsicht sehr gewissenhaft war. Lange dunkelblonde Wimpern säumten die geschlossenen Augenlider und auf seiner vollen Unterlippen waren Bißspuren zu sehen, die seine Schneidezähne dort hinterlassen hatte als er so verzweifelt versucht hatte, nicht aufzuschreien. Die Haut war noch intakt aber an den tiefen Spuren, die immer noch sichtbar waren, konnte Harvey sehen, dass es eine knappe Sache gewesen war. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und Harvey konnte einen Schimmer der weißen und leicht hervorstehenden Schneidezähne hinter ihnen erahnen, was dem Jungen, nein, dem jungen Mann, ein noch jüngeres und verletzlicheres Erscheinungsbild gab. Wie Steven so hart mit ihm umgehen konnte entzog sich Harveys Verständnis, insbesondere da das welpenhafte Erscheinungsbild des Jungen den exakt gegenteiligen Effekt auf ihn selbst hatte. 

Plötzlich sehnte sich Harvey danach, seine Zunge langsam und sanft über die geschundene Lippe des Jungen gleiten zu lassen. Er wollte ihn schmecken, ihn liebkosen und ihn zum Stöhnen bringen, aber diesmal vor Verlangen und nicht vor Schmerz.

Der junge Sub wählte genau diesen Moment um seine Augen zu öffnen. Plötzlich erschienen hellblaue Halbkugeln als die Augenlider sich langsam hoben und für einen Moment verschlug es Harvey den Atem. Eine Welle von Beschützerinstinkt erfasste ihn, als er in die wunderschönen blauen Augen blickte.

Das Gesicht des Jungen nahm einen leicht verwirrten Ausdruck an, als ob er nicht wusste wo er war oder was passiert war.

„Oh, hi“, flüsterte er. „Wer bist denn du?“ Die leise Stimme klang etwas rau obwohl er während der Szene keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte die Anstrengung all die Schreie und Seufzer zurück zu halten seine Stimmbänder strapaziert, so seltsam das auch klingen mochte.

„Ich bin Harvey“, antwortete er sanft. „Ich werde mich eine Weile um dich kümmern wenn du es mir erlaubst.“ Er versuchte seine Stimme so selbstsicher und gelassen wie möglich zu machen, obwohl er in diesem Moment selbst etwas durch den Wind war. Normalerweise hatten hübsche und hilflose Subs nicht so einen Effekt auf ihn wie es dieser Junge hatte.

„Hi Harvey. Ich bin Mike.“

Der Sub lächelte schwach und sein Kopf kuschelte sich näher an Harveys Hals heran wodurch Harvey leider die blauen Augen aus dem Fokus verlor. Der Junge atmete hörbar ein so als ob er an Harvey riechen würde und die kalte Nasenspitze strich leicht über die Haut unter dem Ohr des Doms.

Ein leises Klopfen signalisierte die Rückkehr von Marc mit den versprochenen Snacks. Er stellte sie auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett ab aber ließ die Beiden wieder alleine, nachdem Harvey ihm mit einem Nicken seinen Dank signalisiert hatte.

Harvey nahm die Cola-Dose und führte den Strohhalm zwischen Mikes Lippen.

„Hier. Nimm einen Schluck. Du brauchst den Zucker und die Flüssigkeit.“

Mike lehnte sich ein wenig vor und seine hochstehenden Haare strichen über Harveys linke Wange. Obwohl das Haar etwas steif und unordentlich aussah fühlte es sich weich auf seiner Haut an und es roch ganz leicht nach Kokosnuss.

Als Mike mit der Cola fertig war, gab Harvey ihm einen Schokoladenkeks. Brösel fielen auf sein Hemd aber dem Dom war das egal. Er war nun ganz und gar im Nachsorgemodus. Nach drei Plätzchen bot Harvey ihm den Rest der Cola an und als Mike zufrieden seufzte und seine Augen schloss, veränderte der Anwalt ihre Position so, dass sie nun Seite an Seite auf dem Bett lagen. Harvey auf dem Rücken und Mike auf seiner rechten Seite mit seinem Kopf auf Harveys linker Schulter ruhend, und sein linkes Bein auf Harveys Beinen liegend. Er konnte Mikes Atem ruhiger werden hören als der Sub langsam wegdriftete.

Harvey drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, um das Gesicht des Jungen zu studieren, das nun durch den Schlaf entspannt war. Er war fast Nase an Nase mit dem Jungen und der Keks-Atem blies ihm ins Gesicht. Ein paar Krümel hatten sich in einem Mundwinkel gesammelt und Harvey wischte sie mit seinem rechten Daumen weg. Als die Spitze seines Daumens sanft über Mikes Lippe fuhr, lächelte der junge Sub im Schlaf und verdammt, aber dieses süße Lächeln hatte einen direkten Effekt auf Harveys Schwanz, was er jedoch so gut es ging zu ignorieren versuchte.

Um sich von seiner beginnenden Erregung abzulenken ließ er seinen Blick über das hübsche Gesicht des jungen Mannes neben ihm schweifen. Er versuchte sich so viel davon wie möglich einzuprägen.

Da war dieses Muttermal am äußeren Ende der rechten Augenbraue, etwas versteckt von den dunkelblonden Härchen, im Gegenteil zu Harveys eigenen, die deutlich über seiner linken Augenbraue thronten. Die Wangen und Kinnlinie des Subs waren mit dunkelblonden Stoppeln bedeckt, die jedoch weicher waren als sie schienen wie Harvey bemerkte als er seine Finger über sie gleiten ließ. Seine Hand kam auf Mikes Hals zur Ruhe, die Finger leicht in Richtung Nacken gekrümmt während sein Daumen den Pulspunkt unter dem linken Ohr streichelte.

Mike bewegte sich etwas und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Die Decke verrutschte ein wenig und Harvey konnte nun sehen wo der Hals in die Schulter überging, die scharfe Linie des Schlüsselbeins unter der hellen Haut und gleich neben der Kuhle der Kehle ein weiteres dunkelbraunes Muttermal auf der ansonsten unbefleckten weißen Haut.

Für einen Moment gestattete sich Harvey die Vorstellung, ihn dort mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen, mit seiner Zunge über den deutlichen Umriss des Schlüsselbeins zu streichen und sich den Weg hoch zum Pulspunkt zu küssen bevor er Mikes Mund mit seiner Zungenspitze kitzeln würde bis er ein erneutes süßes Lächeln als Belohnung bekommen würde.

Harvey schloss kurz seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht heute, nicht unter diesen Umständen. Der Junge, Mike, hatte gerade eben eine schreckliche Erfahrung gemacht. Er war verletzlich und leicht zu manipulieren und es fiel in seine Verantwortung als Dom, sicher zu gehen, dass dieser Sub nicht noch mehr verletzt werden würde als er es ohnehin schon war.

Mit diesem Gedanken erinnerte er sich daran, dass es noch etwas gab das getan werden musste. Er löste die schlanken Finger von Mikes Hand von seinem Hemd und glitt aus dem Bett. Mike sah aus als würde er gleich aufwachen und Harvey hockte sich neben das Bett und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf während er seine Finger durch die weichen Haarsträhnen gleiten ließ.

„Schhh. Dreh dich kurz für mich auf den Bauch. Aber schlaf ruhig weiter.“

„Harvey?“

„Ich bin hier, Sweetheart. Aber ich muss mich jetzt um deinen Rücken kümmern bevor es zu spät ist und du morgen schlimme Schmerzen hast.“

Mike drehte sich gehorsam auf den Bauch aber seine Augen blieben fest geschlossen. Trotz seines vorherigen schlimmen Erlebnisses schien er ganz instinktiv Harvey, einem Fremden, genug zu vertrauen, dass er sich ohne Nachzudenken ganz und gar in seine Hände begab.

Im Badezimmer nebenan fand der Dom die notwendigen Dinge. Er nahm die Pump-Flasche mit der beruhigenden Pflegelotion und ein Handtuch mit in den Raum mit dem Bett.

Zurück am Bett versuchte er vorsichtig, die Decke von dem ruhenden Mike zu trennen ohne ihn ganz aufzuwecken. Da Steven sich die komplette Rückseite von Mike vorgenommen hatte, von den Schultern über den Rücken bis zur Rückseite der Oberschenkel oberhalb der Kniekehlen, musste er den ganzen Körper des schlafenden Jungen entblößen. Ohne warme Decke erschien sofort eine Gänsehaut auf der roten geschundenen Haut. Es waren sogar ein paar geschwollene Striemen von der Reitpeitsche zu sehen.

Harvey verfluchte Steven leise für seine Sorglosigkeit. Es war offensichtlich, dass Mike ein Neuling war der langsam an das Schlagspiel herangeführt werden musste. Aber Steven hatte sich dafür entschieden, Mike in das metaphorische tiefe Ende des Pools zu stoßen und hatte ihn dabei fast ertränkt.

_Fokus_, ermahnte Harvey sich selbst. Seine Wut auf den anderen Dom änderte nichts an der jetzigen Situation und den Sub länger als unbedingt nötig der Kälte ausgesetzt zu lassen war undenkbar. Er seufzte und besann sich auf seine Aufgabe.

Er schüttete eine großzügige Menge der Lotion in seine Hand und verteilte sie langsam zwischen seinen Handflächen um sie anzuwärmen. Dann trug er sie vorsichtig auf Mikes Haut auf, wobei er federleichte Berührungen ausführte um die Haut nicht noch mehr zu reizen oder weitere unnötige Schmerzen zu verursachen.

Als seine Hände des erste Mal in Kontakt mit den Schultern des Subs kamen versteifte Mike sich und gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich aber als die Lotion ihre beruhigende und schmerzlindernde Wirkung entfaltete entspannte sich der junge Mann und gab sogar einen kleinen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich.

Mit sicheren gleichmäßigen Handbewegungen bedeckte Harvey die gesamte rote Haut mit einer dünnen Schicht der Lotion. Mikes gereizte Haut fühlte sich fast heiß unter seinen Händen an und er hielt seine Berührungen so sanft wie möglich. Bevor er ins Badezimmer ging um sich die Hände zu waschen breitete er die Decke wieder über der schlummernden schlanken Gestalt aus.

Als er zurück kam schnarchte Mike leise und Harvey lächelte unvermittelt. Das leise Geräusch war beinahe niedlich und der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck war um so vieles besser als der verletzte und verwirrte, den er eine halbe Stunde zuvor auf Mikes Zügen gesehen hatte.

Er sehnte sich danach zurück ins Bett zur kriechen und den jungen Mann sicher in seinen Armen zu halten, aber es gab noch etwas um dass er sich kümmern musste.

Leise verließ Harvey den Raum und hoffte, dass Mike weiterschlafen würde bis er zurückkam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für's Lesen und ich freue mich sehr über Kommentare und Kudos.


	3. Der Welpe macht Mist

Der Hauptraum des Clubs hatte sich während seiner Abwesenheit etwas gefüllt und Marc war damit beschäftigt, Getränke auszuschenken. Als er Harvey bemerkte, nickte er ihm leicht zu um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er zu ihm rüber kommen würde sobald er sich um seine Gäste gekümmert hatte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis ein anderer Barkeeper übernahm und die beiden Männer setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke des Raums.

„Wie geht’s ihm?“ wollte Marc wissen.

„Im Moment schläft er. Er ist ein wenig mitgenommen und ich denke er wird seine Kehrseite noch die nächsten paar Tage spüren. Was war mit Steven?“

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass sein Sub das Safeword benutzt hat und dass Sie ihn weggeschickt haben und dass es ihm Leid tut und dann ist er gegangen.“

„Was für ein Arschloch.“ Harvey schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, dass der Club ihm die Mitgliedschaft entzieht. Er hätte die Anzeichen viel früher sehen müssen. Wenn Mike nicht sein Safeword gesagt hätte, dann hätte ich die Sache so oder so beendet. Es war ganz klar zu sehen, dass der Junge keine Ahnung hatte in was er da reingeraten war.“

Marc seufzte. Als Angestellter stand es ihm nicht zu, die zahlenden Kunden zu kritisieren. Und er selbst war lang genug ein Teil der Szene, als Sub, um ein paar Dinge darüber zu wissen wie eine Dom / Sub Beziehung laufen sollte. Also versuchte er den anderen Dom zu besänftigen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie für sich selbst sehr hohe Standards als Dom haben und ich würde Ihnen jederzeit einen Sub, mich selbst eingeschlossen, anvertrauen aber denken Sie nicht auch, dass die Verantwortung für eine gelungene Szene auch, zumindest ein wenig, beim Sub liegt? Wir wissen nicht was die beiden zuvor abgesprochen hatten und wie gut sie sich kannten. Vielleicht war es einfach ein Missverständnis.“

Harvey schüttelte den Kopf. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Mikes Körpersprache war eindeutig. Zum Teufel, ich konnte die Anzeichen sehen und ich kenne Mike überhaupt nicht also hätte Steven sie auch sehen müssen.“

Marc hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Ich sag doch nur dass es immer zwei Seiten einer Geschichte gibt. Vielleicht sollten wir den Sub nach seiner Version fragen.“

„Oh, das werde ich. Und dann werde ich Steven so hart in den Arsch treten, dass er es noch nächste Woche spüren wird.“

Der Barkeeper rollte mit den Augen. Das war typisches Dom-Verhalten. „Aber machen Sie es bitte nicht auf dem Club-Gelände“, murmelte er. „Wäre ne Schande wenn Sie auch Hausverbot bekommen würden.“

Harvey warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich muss Mikes Kleidung holen und dann kümmere ich mich darum, dass er sicher nach Hause kommt.“

„Ich hol sie. Sie können zurück zu ihm gehen. Ich kann sehen, wie unruhig Sie sind.“

Harvey nickte. Er war wirklich etwas nervös und wollte so schnell es ging nach Mike sehen. „Danke. Ich sollte wirklich nach ihm sehen.“

„Hätte ja nicht gedacht dass _Ein Sub in Nöten_ bei Ihnen zieht“, murmelte Marc aber so leise dass Harvey beschloss den Kommentar zu überhören.

**********

Mike begann gerade sich zu regen als Harvey die Tür öffnete. Er beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang bevor er sich bemerkbar machte.

„Hey Schlafmütze. Zurück im Land der Lebenden?“

Mike gähnte aber als er versuchte sich aufzurichten zuckte er zusammen und wimmerte. Die irritierte und geschwollene Haut auf seinem Rücken zog bei jeder Bewegung schmerzhaft.

Harvey setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich mit seinen Fingern langsam durch die Haare des jungen Mannes. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Sub brachte seine weiche, liebevolle Seite zum Vorschein.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Als hätte mich ein Bus überfahren. Mehrmals.“ Mike klang nun viel wacher und Harvey nahm es als gutes Zeichen.

„Tja, ne Runde mit einem Flogger und einer Reitpeitsche hat für gewöhnlich so einen Effekt“, antwortete er trocken.

Mike schaffte es sich aufzusetzen und zog die Decke schützend um sich.

Er seufzte ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss mich bei Steven entschuldigen.“

Harvey drehte seinen Kopf so schnell dass er sich beinahe ein Schleudertrauma zuzog.

„Wie bitte? Hat der Flogger versehentlich etwas in deinem Gehirn lose gerüttelt? Warum um Himmels Willen denkst du, dass du dich entschuldigen musst?“ fragte er ungläubig.

„Weil ich ihn angelogen habe und dann hab ich ihn hängen lassen und mein Safeword benutzt.“

„Du hättest dein Safeword gleich zu Beginn der Szene benutzen sollen“, belehrte Harvey ihn. „Aber wie hast du ihn angelogen. Was hat es damit auf sich?“

Mike zuckte nur mit Schultern ohne zu antworten also glitt Harvey von der Bettkante und kniete sich vor Mike hin, so dass sein Gesicht genau vor Mikes war. Da der Kopf des Subs hinabhing benutzte er seine rechte Hand um Mike sanft zu ermutigen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Als seine dunkelbraune Augen Mikes blaue Augen trafen konnte Harvey Scham in ihnen erkennen.

„Hey, du kannst es mir sagen. Was ist passiert?“

Mike atmete zitternd ein. Aber dann schien er seinen Mut zu finden und er erwiderte Harveys Blick etwas sicherer.

„Beichten soll ja gut für die Seele sein. Das sagt wenigstens meine Grammy immer. Also…“ Er zog die Decke etwas fester um sich herum, so als wäre sie eine Rüstung. Harvey lehnte sich etwas zurück um ihm ein wenig mehr Raum zu geben aber seine Hände ruhten weiterhin leicht auf Mikes Schenkeln. Er war nicht gewillt den Kontakt mit dem verstörten Sub ganz aufzugeben.

„Ich hab sowas wie heute noch nie gemacht.“ Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar.

„Das war offensichtlich, Neuling.“ Harveys Stimme klang locker und freundlich um den jungen Mann zu ermutigen.

„Na ja, nicht für Steven. Ich hab ihn Online in einem Chatroom getroffen. Heute war unser erstes richtiges Treffen. Aber ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich sowas schon mal gemacht habe.“

„Warum hast du sowas unglaublich Dummes gemacht?“ Harvey war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Wie konntest du nur so sorglos und unverantwortlich und…“, er brach ab, da ihm die Worte fehlten.

„Ich wollte es doch so gerne tun. Ich hab es schon so lange gewollt und in meiner Fantasie war es immer so gut. Ich… ich wusste nicht, wo ich die richtigen Leute treffen kann und im Chatroom… die anderen haben sich immer darüber unterhalten dass es ätzend ist einen Neuling zu erziehen und ich … ich wollte es doch so gerne… wollte es ausprobieren. Ich dachte, ich kann damit umgehen. Ich habe alles über BDSM gelesen was ich nur finden konnte. Ich hab so lange darüber nachgedacht und fantasiert und ich wollte es endlich richtig tun.“

Mike rieb seine Augen wütend mit den Handballen. Harvey griff sanft nach seinen Handgelenken und stoppte ihn. Dann umfasste er mit seinen Händen Mikes Gesicht und wischte mit seinen Daumen vorsichtig die Tränen weg, die über die Wangen liefen.

„Erzähl weiter“, ermutigte er den jungen Mann und vermied es dabei jegliche Art von Urteil in seiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen.

„Steven hatte mich angeschrieben und ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich es schon oft gemacht habe, viele Male. Als er mir schrieb worauf er steht hab ich geantwortet dass ich es auch mag. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst aber ich wollte es unbedingt ausprobieren. Ich dachte ich würde es ihm sagen wenn wir uns treffen aber irgendwie bin ich nicht dazugekommen. Und ich hatte Angst, dass er das Ganze abblasen würde und….“

„Und du wolltest es so unbedingt, dass du jegliche Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen hast“, beendete Harvey den Satz.

„Ja. Und dass ich high war hat mit der Vorsicht auch nicht so wirklich geholfen“, gab Mike etwas verlegen zu. 

Harveys Griff um Mikes Gesicht wurde etwas fester und er sah ihm fest in die Augen, suchte für Anzeichen von Drogenkonsum.

„Du bist high? Was hast du genommen?“ Er konnte den Ärger den er fühlte nicht unterdrücken.

„Nur Gras. Und ich bin nicht mehr high. Ich denke es hat aufgehört als die ersten Hautstreifen von meinem Rücken abgefallen sind.“

„Das ist nicht lustig, Michael!“ Harvey konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Dom-Stimme übernahm, aber das hier war zu ernst. „Du beginnst niemals, unter keinen Umständen, eine Szene wenn du high oder betrunken bis. Niemals! Und ganz besonders nicht wenn du etwas Neues mit jemanden ausprobierst, mit dem du zuvor noch nie zusammen warst. Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du es verstanden hast!“

Mike hatte versucht Harveys Blick auszuweichen aber nun schweiften seine Augen zurück und trafen Harveys. Sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen konnte Harvey sehen, dass Mikes Pupillen groß wurden und der Sub glitt nach vorne, so als ob er vom Bett runter wollte um vor ihm zu knien. Nur der feste Griff des Dom um sein Gesicht verhinderte, dass Mike vom Bett zum Boden rutschte.

Obwohl Harvey mit der unfreiwilligen Reaktion sehr zufrieden war, erinnerte er sich selbst daran, dass nun nicht die richtige Zeit und der richtige Ort waren.

„Woher weißt du dass mein richtiger Name Michael ist?“ wisperte der Sub erstaunt.

Harvey rollte die Augen so hart, dass er beinahe Kopfschmerzen davon bekam.

„Jeder weiß, dass Mike die Kurzform von Michael ist. Aber das ist gerade so nicht wichtig. Ich will deine verbale Bestätigung, dass du verstanden hast was ich dir gerade erklärt habe. Jetzt sofort!“

Die Pupillen wurden noch ein wenig größer und nur ein schmaler blauer Ring war noch sichtbar zwischen dem tiefschwarz der Pupille und dem etwas rot unterlaufenen weiß in Mikes Augen.

„Ich habe verstanden“, flüsterte er gehorsam. „Beginne nie eine Szene wenn betrunken oder high. Es tut mir leid, Herr. Ich werde es nie wieder tun.“

Harvey seufzte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre Mike einfach perfekt für ihn. Er schien von Natur aus unterwürfig zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er auch anfangen, sich in diesen Chatrooms rumzutreiben, wenn ungeschliffene Diamanten wie Mike dort zu finden waren. Aber jetzt im Moment musste er seine eigene Erregung nach Mikes nahezu perfekter Antwort ignorieren. 

Zum Glück verhinderte ein Klopfen an der Tür, dass er eine unangebrachte Reaktion zeigte, wie etwa den Jungen auf das Bett zu stoßen und ihn hart durchzuficken.

Marc kam rein und legte ein Kleiderbündel auf den Tisch neben dem Bett.

„Entschuldigung dass es so lange gedauert hat. Steven kam nochmal zurück und wollte wissen wie es Mike geht.“

Mike versuchte aufzustehen und Harvey ließ sein Gesicht los und stand ebenfalls auf um dem Jungen etwas Raum zu geben.

„Ist er noch da? Oh Gott! Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen.”

Marc legte eine Hand auf Mikes Schulter um ihn daran zu hindern den Raum nur mit einer Decke, die er im Toga-Style um sich gewickelt hatte, zu verlassen.

„Nein, er ist schon wieder gegangen. Aber ich hab ihm versichert, dass es dir gut geht. Er hat seine Telefonnummer hinterlassen für den Fall dass du ihn anrufen möchtest.“ Er legte eine Karte auf das Kleiderbündel, blickte kurz zu Harvey und drehte sich herum um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Wenn ich dir ein Taxi rufen soll, dann lass es mich wissen“, sagte er dann zu Mike, als wäre es ihm gerade eingefallen.

Bevor Mike antworten konnte unterbrach Harvey ihn. „Danke Marc, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Mike sicher nach Hause kommt.“

Mike blieb stehen als er mit Harvey wieder alleine war aber er zog die Decke noch fester um sich. Plötzlich war eine Verlegenheit zwischen ihnen und Harvey entschloss sich, dem jungen Mann etwas Raum zu geben.

„Wenn du dich dazu bereit fühlst, dann solltest du dich wohl anziehen“, schlug er vor und deutete zu dem Kleiderbündel. „Ich kann bleiben und dir helfen, falls du noch etwas wacklig bist.“

Als Mike stumm blieb fügte er hinzu: „Oder ich kann an der Bar warten, wenn du lieber alleine wärst.“

Mike schaute ihn nicht an. „Ich denke ich schaffe es alleine, aber danke“, murmelte er.

Harvey nickte. „Lass dir Zeit.“

**********

Der junge Mann erschien 10 Minuten später, voll bekleidet in einer offensichtlich billigen Jeans, einen dünnen T-Shirt mit einem ausgefransten Saum und einer Sweat-Jacke. Er bewegte sich immer noch langsam und vorsichtig und Harvey war froh dass er in weiser Voraussicht den Wagen zum Eingang des Clubs vorgefahren hatte. Er wusste, dass jeder unnötige Schritt und jede Bewegung Schmerzen verursachen würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er Mike an der Hand, nickte einen Dank in die Richtung von Marc und führte den Sub aus dem Club. Erst als er den Wagen mit der Fernbedienung aufschloss, zeigte Mike Widerstand.

„Du musst mich nicht heimfahren. Mein Fahrrad steht da drüben.“

Harvey drehte sich zu ihm um, einen verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Bestimmt hatte er sich verhört.

„Dein was steht wo?“

“Mein Fahrrad. Da drüben.” Mike gestikulierte vage in Richtung einer Laterne, an die in der Tat ein Fahrrad gekettet war.

„Du bist mit dem Fahrrad hergekommen?“

„Ja, warum nicht? Ich wohne in Brooklyn. Hast du eine Ahnung wie teuer eine Taxifahrt dieser Tage ist?” Er klang abwehrend.

Harvey konnte es nicht glauben. Er trat näher an den jungen Mann heran und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Lass mich mal zusammenfassen.“ Seine Stimme hatte den leicht spöttischen Ton angenommen, den man benutzte wenn man es mit Vollidioten zu tun hatte. „Du dachtest es wäre eine gute Idee mit dem Rad von Brooklyn zu einem BDSM-Club in Manhattan zu fahren, wo du den Hintern von einem Fremden verdroschen bekommen wolltest, den du Online getroffen hast und den du hinsichtlich deiner Erfahrung und deiner Neigung belogen hast. Und nach dieser Erfahrung wolltest du mit dem Rad wieder nach Hause fahren.“ Seine rechte Hand schoss nach vorne und klatschte auf Mikes wunden Hintern, nicht wirklich hart aber hart genug, dass der Sub zurücksprang und vor Schmerzen aufheulte. „Bitte sag mir dass du siehst, was mit deinem bescheuerten Plan nicht stimmt.“

Bevor Mike antworten konnte, fuhr Harvey fort.

„Hol dein Rad. Ich denke es passt in den Kofferraum.“ Er sah wie Mike den Mund öffnete, vermutlich um erneut zu protestieren.

„Das war keine Frage sondern eine klare Ansage. Und nun sei ein braver Junge und tu was dir gesagt wurde.“ Er ließ die volle Kraft seiner Dom-Stimme in die Worte fließen und Mike schloss hastig den Mund und beeilte sich, Harvey zu gehorchen.

Sie mussten sich eine Decke vom Club leihen um das Fahrrad darin einzuwickeln damit es den Lack nicht zerkratze, aber gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, das Rad in den Kofferraum zu packen auch wenn sie den Kofferraumdeckel mit Mikes Gürtel festbinden mussten, damit er während der Fahrt nicht aufging.

Als Mike sich neben Harvey setzte, wimmerte er leicht. Harvey schenkte ihm einen Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nach Hause radeln“, spottete er. „Wirklich, Rookie?“

Mike beschloss ihn zu ignorieren. Er wusste dass er dumm gewesen war. Das konnte er jetzt sehen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er Harveys spöttische Kommentare mochte. Und außerdem, es war Mikes Gras-Hirn gewesen, das seinen Reiseplan gemacht hatte. Er war so nervös gewesen als das Treffen mit Steven näher gerückt war, dass er eine Pfeife geraucht hatte um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Und danach war es ihm als die natürlichste Sache der Welt erschienen, nach Manhattan zu radeln. Denn schließlich, als Fahrradkurier, war radeln die natürlichste Art der Fortbewegung für ihn. Nun, jetzt in der Rückschau wurde ihm klar, dass er es besser hätte wissen müssen. 

Harvey steuerte seinen Lexus in die allgemeine Richtung der Brooklyn Bridge.

„Wie wäre es wenn du mir deine Adresse verrätst?“ fragte er nach mehrere Minuten der Stille.

Für einen Moment schien es so als würde Mike sich weigern aber dann murmelte er seine Adresse.

„Sag mir einfach wie ich fahren muss. Ich verdiene mein Geld nicht als Taxifahrer.“

Außer den Richtungsangaben die Mike ihm ab und an gab, verlief die Fahrt in Stille. Als sie bei Mikes Wohnung ankamen machte Harvey den Motor aus aber blieb sitzen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde und Mike hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Seine Hand griff nach dem Türschloss aber plötzlich griff Harvey nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Was du mit Steven gemacht hast war sehr unfair.“ Seine Stimme klang nicht ärgerlich sondern als würde er einen simplen Fakt aufzählen.

„Ich weiß.“

„Du musst mir nicht sagen was du zu ihm gesagt hast, aber vielleicht hilft es dir darüber zu reden.“

Mike atmete zitternd ein. „Ich schäme mich so.“ Harvey konnte hören dass er mit den Tränen rang.

Harveys Daumen zeichnete langsame Kreise auf dem linken Handrücken des Jungen während seine Finger immer noch leicht um sein Handgelenk lagen. Die Berührung sollte ihn beruhigen und nicht festhalten.

„Sag’s mir trotzdem.“

Mike nickte aber blieb erstmal stumm. Der Anwalt gab ihm Zeit und wartete während der Junge mit seinem Gewissen rang.

„Als er, Steven, mir sagte dass er Schmerzspiel mag, hab ich gesagt, dass ich auch drauf stehe obwohl es mir Angst machte weil mir noch nie jemand auch nur mit der Hand den Hintern versohlt hat. Spanking, meine ich. Ich hab drüber nachgedacht und es mir vorgestellt aber….“ Mike brach den Satz hilflos ab.

Harvey nickte aber blieb stumm.

„Ich hab ihm sogar gesagt, dass ich auf Rollenspiele stehe und es mag, den Neuling zu spielen und dass er einfach sein Ding durchziehen soll und gar nicht auf mich achten soll wenn ich ein wenig rumjammere. Dass ich es aushalte, wenn er mich grob behandelt, sogar drauf stehe.“

Harvey konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Und er ist darauf reingefallen?“

Mike zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein.“

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke eher, dass Steven sehr leichtgläubig ist. Aber wie auch immer, dein kleiner Plan ist auf jeden Fall mächtig in die Hose gegangen.“

Mike nickte nur.

„Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass du dumm, unfair, gefährlich, selbstsüchtig und einfach nur falsch gehandelt hast, neben einer Vielzahl anderer Dinge.“

„Das sind ja ne Menge Adjektive.“

„Jetzt ist nicht die beste Zeit um Vorlaut zu sein, Jungchen“, wies Harvey ihn zurecht.

Mike seufzte und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare, wodurch sie noch mehr hochstanden.

„Entschuldigung. Dass mach ich manchmal wenn ich nervös bin. Es rutscht mir einfach so raus.”

Harvey seufzte auch. „Es ist nicht ganz und gar deine Schuld. Steven hätte dich besser lesen müssen. Jeder gute Dom sollte im Lesen von Körpersprache bewandert sein. Es war offensichtlich, dass dir das Wasser bis zum Hals stand.“

„Ich muss mich trotzdem entschuldigen“, flüsterte der Junge.

„Das ist wahr. Und mach es noch heute. Wenn Steven auch nur ein kleines bisschen wie ich ist, dann möchte er von dir selbst hören dass es dir gut geht. Lass ihn nicht warten. Das wäre grausam.“

Harvey tätschelte seine Hand aufmunternd bevor er sie losließ. Mike nickte und öffnete die Tür.

Der Anwalt half ihm das Rad zu holen und begleitete ihn zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Bevor Mike den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken konnte, wedelte Harvey mit einer Visitenkarte, die er zwischen Zeige-und Mittelfinger gesteckt hatte, vor seinem Gesicht rum.

„Hier ist meine Karte. Tu mir einen Gefallen und ruf mich morgen an. Lass mich nur kurz wissen wie es dir geht. Ich werde mir Sorgen machen, wenn du es nicht tust.“

Mikes Augen trafen Harveys zum letzten Mal unter dem diffusen Licht der Straßenlaterne.

„Okay. Das würde ich nicht wollen.“ Mike drehte sich zur Tür aber hielt nochmals inne, den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen fest auf seine zerschlissenen Turnschuhe gerichtet.

„Danke, Harvey“, murmelte er kaum hörbar. „ Wirklich. Du warst großartig.“

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten drückte Mike die Tür auf und verschwand dahinter, sein Fahrrad hinter sich herziehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für's Lesen und wie immer sind Kommentare und Kudos Willkommen. Wenn jemand einen Vorschlag für die richtigen BDSM-Termini hat, bin ich sehr dankbar.


	4. Eine unangebrachte Schwärmerei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Tage nach dem Treffen im Club aus Harveys Sicht.

Als Harvey in dieser Nacht nach Hause kam, konnte er an nichts anderes als an den Jungen denken. Wie er ausgesehen hatte als er auf dem Boden zu Stevens Füßen gekniet hatte. Wie sein runder aber fester Hintern unter den harschen Schlägen des Floggers gezittert hatte. Wie seine helle Haut allmählich eine rosa Färbung angenommen hatte. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte den bebenden Körper des Jungen in den Armen zu halten.

Harvey probierte all seine normalen Tricks aus um sich zu entspannen und seine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen aber als Alkohol und Musik nicht den gewünschten Effekt zeigten und er sich auch nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren konnte, gab er auf. Mit geübten und effizienten Handbewegungen befriedigte er sich selbst unter der Dusche, das Bild von Mike vor seinen inneren Augen und seinen Namen auf den Lippen als er sich über die geflieste Wand ergoss.

Dieses Manöver wirkte jedoch nur kurzzeitig da er um drei Uhr Nachts wieder voll erigiert aufschreckte und das Bild des jungen, wunderschönen Sub mit den hellblauen Augen erst abschütteln konnte als er sich erneut mit schnellen Handbewegungen zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte. _Ich verhalte mich wie ein liebestoller Teenager._ Irgendwie war ihm der Junge unter die Haut gegangen und trotz seines sonst eher dicken Fells schien es so, als würde er dort bis auf weiteres bleiben.

Am nächsten Tag, kurz vor Mittag, erfüllte Mike sein Versprechen und rief Harvey an. Er klang ein wenig verhalten und auch beschämt und der Anruf endete nach ein paar Minuten. Außer dass er dem Anwalt versichert hatte dass es ihm gut ging, auch wenn er ein bisschen wund war, und dass er Steven angerufen und sich entschuldigt hatte, redeten sie nicht viel.

Harvey, der in der Arbeit war, versuchte nicht ihr Gespräch in die Länge zu ziehen da sich Mike ganz klar unwohl zu fühlen schien, aber er hatte vor Mike am Abend anzurufen und herauszufinden wie das Gespräch mit Steven genau abgelaufen war. Und da war natürlich auch noch ein anderer Grund den er hatte.

Harvey hatte vor herauszufinden wie Mike nun zu BDSM stand, nachdem sein erstes Mal in der Szene so schief gelaufen war. Vielleicht wollte er ja immer noch experimentieren. Und wer konnte schon wissen, in welch schreckliche Situationen der Junge sich hineinmanövrieren würde bei seinem Versuch sich selbst beizubringen ein Sub zu sein. Er würde wohl besser auf Nummer sicher gehen dass sein nächster Ausflug in die Welt des BDSM vergnüglicher für Mike verlaufen würde. Und als verantwortungsbewusster Dom hätte er sicherlich keine andere Möglichkeit als dem Jungen unter die Arme zu greifen. _Da redet dein Schwanz_, versuchte die vernünftige Seite seines Gehirns einzuwenden, aber Harvey entschloss, sie zu ignorieren.

Als er nach Hause kam war er bereits voller Vorfreude, aber anstatt sofort seinem Wunsch nachzugeben zog er sich erstmal um, holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und legte eine Lee Fields Platte auf. Dann machte er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und wählte Mikes Nummer.

Der Anruf wurde sofort auf den Anrufbeantworter umgeleitet.

„Hey, Mike. Ich bin’s, Harvey. Ich wollte nur wissen wie es dir geht. Ruf mich bitte zurück.”

Nach dem antiklimatischen Anruf schnappte sich Harvey den Laptop und arbeitete noch etwas. Als er ihn endlich ausschaltete, war es bereits nach Mitternacht und Mike hatte immer noch nicht zurück gerufen. Da ein Rückruf um diese Zeit sehr unwahrscheinlich war, ging Harvey unter die Dusche, holte sich erneut einen runter während er an Mike dachte und ging ins Bett.

In den nächsten paar Tagen versuchte Harvey immer wieder Mike zu erreichen aber jeden Abend, nachdem er wieder eine Nachricht auf dem AB hinterlassen hatte, blieb der eine Anruf aus auf den er so dringend wartete.

Nach 4 Tagen hatte Harvey genug und beschloss seine Taktik zu ändern. Er bekam die Telefonnummer vom Club und rief Steven am Abend an. Er hatte gehofft, dass der andere Dom einen anderen Weg hatte um Mike zu erreichen, aber er wurde bitter enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nur die eine Telefonnummer von ihm.“

„Und was ist mit dem Chatroom. Könnte ich ihn dort kontaktieren? Wie ist sein Screen-Name?“

„Tut mir leid, Mann, aber das wird auch nicht funktionieren“, erklärte Steven entschuldigend. „Nach seinem kleinen Stunt hab ich ihn gemeldet und er wurde gesperrt.“

_Shit!_ „Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen?“

“Spät an dem Abend, nachdem du ihn nach Hause gebracht hattest. Hör mal, er hat mir gesagt wie gut du dich um ihn gekümmert hast, und dafür bin ich dir wirklich dankbar. Ich hätte es selbst tun sollen, aber nachdem ich kapiert hatte dass er mich ausgetrickst hatte…, naja, auf jeden Fall wollte ich Danke sagen.“

„Schon gut. Und ich muss mich bei dir für all die Schimpfnamen entschuldigen, die ich dir gegeben habe.“

Steven klang leicht verwirrt. „Aber du hast nicht….“

“Nicht persönlich.”

“Nun ja, wenn ich wirklich das Arschloch gewesen wäre von dem du dachtest dass ich es bin, dann hätte ich es verdient, also schon gut.“

Nachdem sie den Anruf beendet hatten stand Harvey für eine lange Zeit in seinem dunklen Wohnzimmer und beobachtete die Lichter der Stadt, die weit unter ihm flackerten während das Leben im Big Apple weiter ging. Unter normalen Umständen beruhigte der Anblick der geschäftigen Stadt seine Gedanken aber heute Nacht fühlte er sich rastlos und unruhig. Er musste etwas tun. Passiv darauf zu warten dass Mike ihn endlich zurück rufen würde lag nicht in seiner Natur.

Er wechselte seine Kleidung und trug nun dunkle Hosen und ein graues Hemd, schnappte sich seine Lederjacke und nahm den Aufzug runter zur Garage. Zum Glück hatte er das Navi benutzt um von Mikes Wohnung den kürzesten Weg nach Hause zu finden und er musste das Gerät nur anweisen, den letzten Weg zurück zu verfolgen um zurück zur Wohnung des Jungen zu finden.

Als Harvey in dem nicht ganz so respektablen Teil der Stadt ankam, parkte er ein paar Häuser von Mikes Wohnhaus entfernt. Für einen Moment stellte er seine eigene Vernunft in Frage, da das stalken, ja stalken, eines jungen Mannes der offensichtlich nicht mit ihm reden wollte, alles andere als ein Anzeichen von gesunder Geisteskraft war. Aber sein Anwalts-Gehirn argumentierte, dass es vollkommen natürlich war, sicher gehen zu wollen dass es dem Jungen gut ging und er nicht unter Sub-Drop litt. Also war es gar nicht Stalking was er tat sondern nur dass was jeder verantwortungsbewusste Dom tun würde.

Zufrieden mit seinem Argument stieg er aus dem Auto bevor er erneut den Sinn seiner Handlung in Frage stellen konnte. 

Er drückte auf die Klingel mit dem Namensschild „Ross“ da Mike ihm erzählt hatte, dass er ganz oben im 3. Stock wohnte, aber es folgte keine Reaktion. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück um die Fenster zu beobachten, aber sie blieben dunkel. 

Nun, es war kurz nach 22 Uhr und vielleicht war Mike unterwegs. Er war ein junger Kerl also wäre es ganz natürlich für ihn wenn er mit Freunden ausgegangen war und nicht zu Hause bliebe um sich nach einem Typen zu verzehren, den er zufälligerweise in einem Club getroffen hatte.

Aber vielleicht sollte er bei den anderen Wohnungen klingeln und mit den Nachbarn des Jungen reden um herauszufinden ob es ihm gut ging.

_Ja, das wäre überhaupt nicht unheimlich!_

Harvey schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück zu seinem Auto. Er musste sich dringend in den Griff bekommen. Er versprach sich selbst, dass es das gewesen war. Das würde hier enden. Er würde in sein Auto steigen, nach Hause fahren und den verdammten Jungen vergessen. Keine Nachrichten mehr auf dem Anrufbeantworter, kein Vorbeifahren an seiner Wohnung, und kein masturbieren zur Erinnerung von blauen Welpenaugen mehr.

Er wollte gerade den Motor starten und schauen, dass er sich davon machte als ein Taxi vor Mikes Wohnhaus anhielt und der junge Mann ausstieg. Bevor Harvey reagieren konnte folgte ihm ein blondes Mädchen und die beiden gingen zu Mikes Haustür. Sie lachten und Mike sah entspannt und glücklich aus. Er sperrte die Tür auf und ließ der Blondine den Vortritt bevor er ihr ins Innere folgte. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen die Lichter hinter den Fenstern im obersten Stock an und für einen kurzen Moment konnte er die beiden Silhouetten erkennen, bevor die Vorhänge zugezogen wurden.

Harvey startete den Motor und fuhr nach Hause.


	5. Und es beginnt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey und Mike treffen sich erneut.

Heute

Mike beeilte sich mit dem Staubsauger. Wenn er das Tempo beibehielt dann wäre er mit seinem Stockwerk in etwa 30 Minuten fertig und könnte endlich nach Hause gehen und ein paar Stunden schlafen bevor er für seinen Tages-Job aufstehen müsste.

Der Putz-Job war alles andere als ideal, da er sehr früh ins Bett musste um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, noch vor Mitternacht wieder aufstehen musste um ein paar Stunden zu putzen und dann wieder ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte bevor er den ganzen Tag auf seinem Rad die Straßen von Manhattan unsicher machen würde.

Es war erst die zweite Woche in seinem neuen Job aber er konnte bereits jetzt den Druck spüren, der auf seinem Sozialleben und seiner Stimmung lastete. Im Moment war sein Leben einfach Kacke.

Aber seine Oma, seine Grammy, brauchte eine bessere Versorgung und der einzige Weg der ihm eingefallen war um auf die Schnelle an etwas Geld zu kommen, außer für Trevor Drogen zu verkaufen - oder eine Bank zu überfallen, war dieser Job gewesen. Er würde sich jedoch weiterhin nach etwas anderem umsehen denn putzen war nicht wirklich sein Stil.

Und die Tatsache, dass er die Büros einer Anwaltskanzlei putzen musste machte es nicht wirklich besser. Bis vor ein paar Jahren war es sein Traum gewesen für eine Anwaltskanzlei zu arbeiten, aber nun nicht mehr so sehr, zumindest nicht in seiner derzeitigen Tätigkeit. Irgendwie war das Hinterherschleppen einer Mülltüte während er die Gänge der Kanzlei langlief in seinem Traum nicht vorgekommen. 

**********

Soweit er sich zurück erinnern konnte wollte er Anwalt werden, aber schlechtes Urteilsvermögen seinerseits, und die Tatsache dass er nie nein zu Trevors haarsträubenden Plänen an schnelles Geld zu kommen sagen konnte, hatten diesem Traum ein jähes Ende gesetzt. Er war aus der Columbia Universität rausgeschmissen worden weil sie einen Mathe-Test, den er auswendig gelernt hatte, verkaufen wollten - Trevors Idee, nur leider an die Tochter des Dekans - wiederum Trevors Idee, bevor er seinen Abschluss machen konnte. Und das Stipendium für Harvard, das er quasi schon in der Tasche gehabt hatte, wurde ihm auch genommen. Der Dekan hatte mit nur einem Telefonanruf dafür gesorgt, wie er Mike später mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln unter die Nase gerieben hatte bevor er Mike vom Campus geleiten ließ.

Eine einzige schlechte Entscheidung hatte ihn vom örtlichen Wunderkind zum Ausgestoßenen gemacht. Und nun, ohne Stipendium, konnte er sich noch nicht mal eine kleine städtische Uni leisten, geschweige denn eine der weithin respektierten juristischen Fakultäten. Binnen Sekunden hatte sich sein Leben grundlegend gewandelt und er konnte dafür niemand anderen verantwortlich machen als sich selbst - und Trevor.

Mike seufzte innerlich. Er dachte wohl besser nicht an Trevor und wie sie sich gezofft hatten weil Mike nicht die Drogen für ihn in dem teuren Hotel abliefern wollte. Aber ein Aktenkoffer voller Gras war einfach zu heiß für Mikes Geschmack. Er musste sich um seine Grammy kümmern und das konnte er wohl schlecht tun, wenn er wegen Drogenhandels in einer Gefängniszelle verrotten würde. Obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass seine Grammy ohnehin vor Schande sterben würde wenn sie erführe, dass ihr Enkel ein Drogendealer war.

Und nun war Trevor sauer auf ihn weil er ihm nicht geholfen hatte. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste Mike, dass Trevor ein Anker war, der ihn in die Tiefe zog - dass hatte ihm seine Grammy immer gesagt und sie hatte immer recht -, aber er konnte seinen besten Freund seit Kindertagen nicht so einfach loslassen. Sie teilten so viele Erinnerungen.

An dem Tag als Mike zu seiner Grammy gezogen war, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte er Trevor getroffen. Mike war ein kleines schmächtiges Kind mit einer Riesenwut auf Alles und Jeden gewesen und gleich nachdem sein Koffer ausgepackt war und seine Grammy ihn nach draußen geschickt hatte um sich umzusehen, hatte er einen Streit mit dem gemeinsten Jungen in der Nachbarschaft angefangen.

Tony Rizzo, der eine Junge um den Jeder einen weiten Bogen machte. Mike hatte es nicht gewusst und es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen. Er war so wütend und unglücklich und sauer auf das Schicksal und als der Rüpel einen gemeinen Kommentar über sein T-Shirt (er liebte sein Batman T-Shirt) gemacht hatte, war Mike ausgerastet.

Mit wildem Kriegsgeheul hatte er sich auf den Jungen gestürzt, mit fliegenden Fäusten wie eine außer Kontrolle geratene Windmühle, nur um von einer fleischigen Faust gegen seine Lippe ausgeknockt und dann auf dem Boden liegend von schweißigen Händen festgehalten zu werden. Aber Mike hatte nicht aufgehört zu kämpfen, er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben und still liegen bleiben. Er hatte dem Jungen ins Gesicht gespuckt und sobald er den Ausdruck in Tonys Augen sah als ihm der blutige Speichel über die Wange lief, wusste er dass es das gewesen war. Da er nicht sehen wollte was als nächstes geschehen würde, presste er die Augenlider fest zusammen und wartete auf den unausweichlichen Schmerz. 

Statt des Schmerzes hörte er plötzlich einen scheppernden Klang gefolgt von einem lauten „Autsch“ und plötzlich wurde er nicht mehr zu Boden gedrückt und eine andere schweißnasse Hand hatte die seine gefasst und ihn auf die Füße gezogen. Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte hinter einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen her. Später hatte Mike erfahren, dass Trevor Tony mit einem Mülltonnendeckel geschlagen hatte, was, wie Mike fand, mehr als passend für Tony war.

Von diesem Tag an war Trevor sein Freund und sie teilten so einige Meilensteine miteinander.

Tatsächlich waren die meisten von Mikes ersten Malen irgendwie mit Trevor verbunden. 

Das erste Mal als er bei einem Test geschummelt hatte, war für Trevor gewesen. Es war in der 5. Klasse und Trevor war zu faul gewesen um für den Mathetest zu lernen und war dann in Panik ausgebrochen als ihm klar geworden war, dass er durchfallen würde. Er hatte Mike damit überredet, indem er ihm sagte dass seine Eltern sicherlich so sauer auf ihn wären, dass Mike als Strafe nicht mehr zu ihm rüber kommen dürfte - natürlich war Mike daraufhin eingeknickt.

Er war 14 als er sich das erste Mal betrank. Trevor hatte herausgefunden wie man in den Barschrank seiner Eltern einbrach und Trevors Eltern wollten ihren Hochzeitstag mit einer Übernachtung in einem tollen Hotel feiern. Getreu seines Wesens hatte Trevor einen Plan ausgeheckt, wie sie etwas Spaß haben konnten.

Sie erzählten Trevors Eltern, dass Trevor bei Mike übernachten würde und Mikes Grammy, dass Trevors Eltern einverstanden wären, dass Mike bei Trevor übernachtete. Natürlich hatten sie verschwiegen, dass Trevors Eltern in dieser Nacht nicht zu Hause wären.

Die zwei Jungs hatten sich mit Tequila, Don Julio, volllaufen lassen und sich dann beim Kotzen abgewechselt. Dass sie nie erwischt worden waren konnte Mike immer noch nicht fassen. Dass er sich immer noch gern mit Tequila zuschüttete war ein weiteres Wunder.

Trevors Eltern hatten die Sache mit dem Tequila bei der nächsten Party bemerkt, da die Jungs die Flasche mit Wasser aufgefüllt hatten so dass sie unberührt schien. Trevor hatte dafür Hausarrest bekommen aber Mike nie verraten.

In Mikes ersten Kuss mit einem Mädchen, er war 15 gewesen, war Trevor ebenfalls involviert gewesen, aber eher in einer passiven Rolle und nicht während des Events selbst. Mike war monatelang heimlich in Gloria Miller verknallt gewesen, aber viel zu schüchtern um etwas in der Sache zu unternehmen. Trevor hatte ein Treffen unter den Tribünen neben dem Football-Feld eingefädelt. Erst später, nachdem seine Schwärmerei verglüht war, hatte Trevor ihm gestanden, dass er Gloria mit einem Joint zu dem Treffen mit Mike, und der Knutscherei unter der Tribüne, überredet hatte. 

Sein erstes Mal das er Drogen nahm, er war 16 gewesen, war ebenfalls mit Trevor gewesen und es war gleichzeitig seine erste Festnahme gewesen.

Sein erster Kuss mit einem Kerl war auch mit Trevor und sie waren beide betrunken von Tequila gewesen. Sie hatten danach nie darüber gesprochen und Mike war zu feige um es jemals zu erwähnen. Aber damals hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er auch auf Männer stand.

Irgendwie waren all seine ersten Male in denen Trevor eine Rolle gespielt hatte etwas befleckt, auch wenn ihm das erst in der Retrospektive bewusst wurde. Er hatte den heimlichen Gedanken gehegt, dass seine Tendenz sich von Trevor zu einer Dummheit überreden zu lassen, das Einzige wäre, was er abstellen musste um sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Die Sache war jedoch dass er es mochte wenn ihm jemand Anweisungen gab, wenn Trevor ihm befahl Dinge zu tun. Er fühlte sich dadurch… gut. Wie krank war das denn?

Also versuchte er sich von Trevor fern zu halten und seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen aber irgendwie hatte er es trotzdem geschafft die Dinge zu versauen, wie sein Abenteuer mit Steven nur zu deutlich zeigte.

Sein Leben war wirklich Scheiße.

**********

Als die kleinen Kabinen auf dem Flur fertig geputzt waren, begab er sich zum Eckbüro. Als er in seiner ersten Nacht als Putzmann den Namen auf der gläsernen Wand neben der Tür gesehen hatte, hatte Mike unwillkürlich lächeln müssen. Der Name brachte die Erinnerung an den Mann zurück, der an dem Abend an dem er sich so dumm verhalten hatte, so unglaublich nett zu ihm gewesen war. Er hätte sich immer noch am liebsten selbst eine verpasst wenn er an diesen Tag zurückdachte aber andererseits konnte er seine Taten nicht wirklich bedauern, da er Harvey, den Dom, _seinen Dom_, sonst wohl nie getroffen hätte.

Er hatte viel an Harvey gedacht in den Tagen nach seinem in die Hose gegangenen Ausflug in die Dom / Sub Welt. Er hatte ihn ein paar Mal anrufen wollen, aber nach dem Telefongespräch am nächsten Tag schien ihm die Stimmung zwischen ihnen so merkwürdig. Und dann hatte er sein Telefon verloren und er hatte realisiert, dass er wirklich ein Verlierer war, sowohl mit als auch ohne Trevor, und dass Harvey nur so nett zu ihm gewesen war, weil er so mitleiderregend gewesen war. Also hatte er versucht Harvey zu vergessen, das ganze BDSM-Ding zu vergessen, und mit seinem Leben weiter zu machen wie bisher, nur ohne Trevor.

Er hatte sich sogar ein paar Mal mit Jenny getroffen, aber nur als Freunde, denn obwohl sie sich von Trevor getrennt hatte, mal wieder, und Trevor und er im Moment nicht miteinander sprachen, mal wieder, hätte es sich falsch angefühlt etwas mit ihr anzufangen. 

Und dann gab es da noch diesen Typen mit den wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Augen, der selbstsicheren Haltung und der Stimme, die direkt zu seinem Schwanz zu sprechen schien, in den er heimlich verknallt war.

Natürlich würde er nichts davon gestehen. Er hatte Jenny nichts von seiner Eskapade erzählt. Sie wusste nichts über seine etwas extravaganteren Interessen, wusste noch nicht einmal dass er auch auf Männer stand und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es verstehen würde.

Er verstand es ja selber nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er zu jemandem gehören wollte. Jemandem, der ihn im Zaum hielt, der ihn führte, sich um ihn kümmerte und die Verantwortung übernahm, so dass er es nicht musste. Jemanden, der ihn vor seiner eigenen Dummheit beschützte. Und vielleicht sogar jemanden, der es hin und wieder schaffte sein hyperaktives Gehirn für ein paar Momente zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.

Darum hatte er Schmerzspiel ausprobieren wollen als Steven es vorschlug. Als er versucht hatte sich selbst alles über BDSM beizubringen, war er auf einen Artikel gestoßen, der auf eine wissenschaftliche Art und Weise erklärte warum Schmerz alle Arten von natürlichen Chemikalien im Gehirn, Hormone wie Dopamin und Endorphin und so weiter, freisetzte. Und anscheinend konnten diese Hormone so etwas wie ein natürliches High kreieren. Nachdem er diesen Artikel gelesen hatte, suche er speziell in allen möglichen Blogs welche von Subs geschrieben waren, nach diesem Phänomen namens Subspace. Es klang sehr interessant und friedlich und darum hatte Mike zugestimmt als Steven ihm von seinem besonderen Interesse erzählt hatte. Leider hatte die Realität nicht ganz mit seiner Fantasy übereingestimmt. 

Mike hoffte, dass die Sehnsucht die er immer noch fühlte irgendwann aufhören würde weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er jemals einen anderen Dom finden sollte, nun da er beim Chatroom gesperrt war. Nicht dass er Steven dafür einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Aber es schien so als ob es sich in der Szene herum gesprochen hatte und er war auch auf ein paar anderen Seiten gesperrt worden. Und seine Erfahrung mit Steven hatte ihn ohnehin gelehrt, dass es nicht genug war, irgendeinen Dom zu treffen. Es musste der richtige Dom sein.

**********

Mike schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er musste sich beeilen falls er wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen wollte bevor er wieder 8 bis 10 Stunden auf seinem Fahrrad verbringen würde.

Der Typ dem das Büro gehörte hatte einen tollen Musikgeschmack. Mike wusste, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war irgendetwas anzufassen dass er nicht unbedingt anfassen musste um seine Arbeit zu machen. Aber da er alleine auf diesem Stockwerk arbeitete und über ein photographisches Gedächtnis verfügte, konnte er alles wieder genau dort zurückstellen wo es hingehörte und niemand würde es jemals herausfinden. Also hatte er es sich in den letzten Tagen erlaubt, die Platten-Kollektion von dem Anwalt zu durchstöbern.

Er machte dieses Büro immer als letztes sauber und saß dann auf dem Sofa, manchmal spielte er auch mit dem Baseball vom Schreibtisch des Anwalts, während er sich von der Musik umfließen ließ bevor er zusammenpackte und nach Hause ging. Eines Nachts war er sogar auf der Couch eingeschlafen und erst aufgewacht, als die ersten Junganwälte um 6 Uhr früh langsam über die Gänge geschlurft waren. Auf der teuren und auch so bequemen Couch zu sitzen, mit den herumstehenden Sport-Trophäen zu spielen, die sicherlich mehr wert waren als Mike in einem Jahr, mit beiden Jobs, verdienen konnte, und der Musik zu lauschen, war Mikes liebster Teil des Tages geworden.

Als er nun die Glastür aufdrückte konnte er leise Jazzmusik vom Plattenspieler hören, obwohl er immer noch die Kopfhörer in den Ohren stecken hatte und ein Hip-Hop Song von seiner Playlist spielte. Er schaltete seine Musik aus und zog sich die Ohrhörer aus den Ohren. Yep, da war definitiv jemand der sich in einer Ecke des dunklen Büros bewegte und Mikes erster Gedanke war, dass er mitten in einen Einbruch hineingeplatzt war. Anstatt jedoch wegzurennen tat er mal wieder etwas sehr Dummes.

„Wenn Sie ein Einbrecher sind, dann muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich bewaffnet bin. Mit einer großen Knarre.“ Er hob die Düse vom Staubsauger und hoffte dass sie im Zwielicht für die Silhouette einer Waffe durchgehen würde.

Plötzlich wurde die Lampe in der Ecke des Büros angeschaltet und Mike konnte den Mann der im Lehnstuhl saß, sehen. 

„Du könntest wenigstens versuchen, etwas selbstsicherer zu klingen“, spöttelte Harvey.

Mike ließ die Staubsaugerdüse los.

„Was…?“ Seine Kinnlade klappte herunter und Harvey musste sich anstrengen um sein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten.

„Du fängst Fliegen, Junge“, witzelte er. „Wen hast du denn erwartet? Den Weihnachtsmann? Oder den Osterhasen?“

„Was machst du hier?“ Mikes Stimme klang ungläubig.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass der Typ über den er während seiner Masturbations-Marathons während der letzten paar Wochen fantasiert hatte nun hier vor ihm in diesem Büro saß. Vielleicht war der letzte Joint den er geraucht hatte schlecht gewesen. Aber es fühlte sich nicht wie ein schlechter Trip an.

Harvey sah ein wenig anders aus als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Weniger entspannt und mehr wie ein Geschäftsmann. Er trug eine dunkle Nadelstreifen-Anzughose und eine dazu passende Weste, die Ärmel seines hellblauen Anzughemdes waren bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt, aber nicht unordentlich wie Mike es machen würde, sondern sehr sorgfältig hochgefaltet um den teuren Stoff nicht unnötig zu strapazieren. Die breite dunkelblaue Krawatte um seinen Hals war ein wenig gelockert und Mike konnte sehen, dass der oberste Knopf des Hemdes geöffnet worden war. Harveys dunkles Haar war mit einer Menge Haarprodukt zurückgekämmt aber eine Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst und hing in die Stirn hinab. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und wirkte alles in allem todmüde, obwohl sein Ton leicht und spielerisch klang.

Harvey deutete auf die Akten in seinem Schoß. „Ich mache Überstunden.“

„Aber du… warum… hier…?“

„Hast du einen Schlaganfall? Ich meine mich erinnern zu können dass du normalerweise etwas flüssiger und verständlicher sprichst, sogar nachdem du ordentlich von einem Flogger bearbeitet wurdest.“

Mike schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Armen wie ein verwirrter Pinguin.

„Du hast aber schon gesehen, dass mein Name an der Tür steht?“

Mike trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah tatsächlich auf den Namen und dann zurück zu Harvey, der eine Augenbraue spöttisch hochgezogen hatte.

„Ich hab dir meine Karte gegeben. Da stand neben meiner Telefonnummer auch mein Name drauf.“ Seine Stimme klang als würde er mit einem Idioten reden.

Mike rief sich das Bild der Visitenkarte vor Augen. Harvey hatte recht, natürlich. Mike hatte nur nie richtig auf den Nachnamen geschaut, nur auf die Nummer.

„Ich hab nie realisiert…“, versuchte er zu erklären.

„Also hast du den Hausmeisterservice von Pearson Hardman nicht infiltriert um mich zu stalken?“

„Was?“ rief Mike aus und er riss seine Augen so weit auf dass seine Augenbrauen fast unter seinem Haaransatz verschwanden. „Nein! Das musst du mir glauben. Das hab ich nicht getan.“ Er sah so aus als stünde er kurz vor einer Panikattacke.

Nun konnte Harvey sein ernstes Gesicht nicht beibehalten. Er konnte es nicht verhindern aber der Anblick des entrüsteten Jungen, der so leicht hereinzulegen war, war einfach zu lustig.

Als Mike sah wie sich Harveys ernstes Gesicht erhellte und Lachfältchen rund um die braunen Augen erschienen, wusste er, dass Harvey ihn nur veralbert hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass Harvey sich bei seinem Vorgesetzten über ihn beschweren würde was ihn seinen Job kosten könnte und seine Grammy ihren Platz im Pflegeheim verlieren würde.

Nachdem sie sich einen Moment lang nur anlächelten, Mike vor Erleichterung und Harvey mit echter Zuneigung, stand Harvey auf und ging auf Mike zu. Er wollte ihn umarmen aber stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes und drückte ganz leicht mit seinen Finger zu indem er sie leicht anspannte.

„So“, fing der Anwalt an, „wie ist es dir so ergangen?“

Mike errötete ein wenig als er plötzlich so nah vor seinem Schwarm stand.

Harvey dachte, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und trat ein wenig zurück. Er deutete einladend auf die Couch während er selbst einen der Sessel nahm um den Jungen nicht zu bedrängen.

Mike setzte sich langsam hin und wusste nicht wo er hinblicken sollte. „Gut“, murmelte er schüchtern. „Und dir?“

Harvey versuchte den Blick des Jungen zu erhaschen aber er schien ein plötzliches Interesse an der Sauberkeit seiner Fingernägel zu entwickeln und schaute nicht auf.

„Ich hab dir ein paar Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ Harvey versuchte seinen Ton so neutral wie möglich zu halten.

„Sorry. Ich hab mein Telefon verloren.“

Harvey atmete langsam aus. „Ich verstehe.“ Seine Stimme klang ein wenig traurig und Mike sah auf. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er eine Traurigkeit in den Augen des Anwalts sehen aber dann glitt die professionelle Maske über seine Züge und der Ausdruck war verschwunden. Mike verstand es nicht. Warum sollte Harvey traurig sein?“ 

„Was verstehst du?“ fragte er stattdessen.

„Du hast meine Nummer nicht verloren, oder doch?“

„Nein. Aber ich hätte sie so oder so gewusst.“ Ohne es zu wissen ritt Mike sich tiefer hinein.

„Also hast du mich nicht angerufen, weil du es nicht wolltest“, folgerte Harvey und seine Stimme war bar jeder Emotion.

Mike zuckte zusammen. Harvey könnte nicht mehr falsch liegen. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf während er versuchte Harveys Blick einzufangen.

„Ich wollte es“, gab er zu. „Aber ich bin so ein Versager. Und du warst so ärgerlich wegen den Dingen die ich getan hatte.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, unsicher ob er fortfahren sollte, aber Harvey blieb stumm.

„Ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Ich wollte es, das Unterwerfungs-Ding, so sehr und ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Ich weiß immer noch wie sauer du warst als ich dir von meiner Lüge und dem Gras und dem allen erzählt habe.“ Er brach ab und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe so als würde er ein paar Minuten brauchen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Die Sache ist die“, fuhr er zögerlich fort, „ich bereue es nicht.“ Er schaute scheu zu Harvey und eine feine Röte zog über sein Gesicht und runter zu seiner Kehle. „Ich weiß, ich sollte es, aber wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte, dann hätte ich dich niemals kennen gelernt. Und das kann ich nicht bereuen.“

Ein leichtes, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln glitt über Harveys Lippen. „Das kann ich auch nicht bereuen, Welpe - oder besser noch, Puppy.“ Er lehnte sich etwas vor und legte eine Hand auf Mikes Oberschenkel und beobachtete die Reaktion des Jungen dabei.

Sobald die Handfläche in Kontakt mit der zerschlissenen Jeans kam und die Wärme seiner Hand den rauen Stoff durchdrang weiteten sich Mikes Pupillen leicht. Harvey bemerkte es. Natürlich bemerkte er es.

„Hast du dein Vorhaben aufgegeben, oder willst du immer noch ein Sub werden?“

Einmal mehr wandte Mike seine Augen ab und die Röte auf seinen Wangen wurde intensiver und wanderte weiter nach unten, über den Hals in Richtung seiner Brust wo sie unter dem ausgefransten Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts verschwand.

Harvey erlaubte ihm das Ausweichen diesmal nicht. Er krümmte seine Finger auf dem Oberschenkel des Jungen leicht um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Michael!“ Harvey wählte die formale Version von Mikes Namen bewusst weil er sich daran erinnerte wie er beim letzten Mal darauf reagiert hatte. Es schien einen der Knöpfe des Jungen zu drücken und Harvey wollte die Wichtigkeit seines Anliegens betonen. „Bitte schau mich an. Es ist wichtig.“ Er erhob nicht seine Stimme aber der spielerische Unterton von zuvor war verschwunden und war einer beinahe fühlbaren Entschlossenheit in der Stimme des Anwalts gewichen.

Mike gehorchte sofort. Wie könnte er auch nicht? Er zwang seine Augen denen von Harvey zu begegnen. Der Dom konnte sehen wie schwer es dem Sub viel, Augenkontakt zu halten und er schenkte ihm ein leichtes, ermutigendes Lächeln zusammen mit einem weiteren leichten Druck seiner Finger.

„Braver Junge“, lobte er und Mikes Pupillen weiteten sich noch etwas weiter. Harvey war sich sicher dass Mike mittlerweile zumindest eine halbe Erektion hatte, aber er wollte nicht den Augenkontakt unterbrechen um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen.

„Nun beantworte bitte meine Frage.“

Mike leckte sich über die Lippen bevor er kurz an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und Harvey speicherte dies als eines der Zeichen des Jungen ab.

„Ich will es immer noch ausprobieren“, gab er etwas nervös zu. Mike konnte spüren, dass sie auf etwas zusteuerten.

„Und du hast keine Angst nach allem, was im Club passiert ist?“

Mike schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Ich verstehe nun was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich hatte gelogen und ich war zugedröhnt und ich werde nie mehr so dumm sein. Aber ich denke, mit dem richtigen Dom wird es sich wunderbar anfühlen mich zu unterwerfen. Friedlich und sicher.“

„Und wer wäre der richtige Dom für dich? Wie müsste dieser Dom sein?“ Harvey hielt beinahe den Atem an. Das war es. Der Moment der Wahrheit. Und Mike wagte den Sprung.

„Seit diesem Abend denke ich an dich, Euch, als meinen Dom, Herr.“ Er biss erneut ein wenig auf seiner Lippe herum bis der Junge seinen Mut gefunden zu haben schien. „ Ich bitte Euch, Herr. Ich glaube Ihr währt perfekt für mich.“

Harvey atmete langsam aus. „Und warum ist das so, Puppy? Ich muss sicher sein, dass du wirklich gut darüber nachgedacht hast.“

Mike lächelte leicht da nun alles was er sich wünschte beinahe in Reichweite war wenn er nur die richtige Antwort hätte. „Weil, immer wenn Ihr mich Welpe, oder Puppy oder Braver Junge nennt, dann spüre ich es sofort in meinem Schwanz, fast so wie eine pavlovsche Reaktion und alles was ich möchte ist, dass Ihr Stolz auf mich seid, dass ich brav für Euch bin. Ich will Euer braver Sub sein. Ich hab ständig Ärger und ich denke wenn ich jemanden hätte, der sich um mich kümmern würde, der mich ermahnt und mich für meine Dummheiten zur Verantwortung zieht, dann würde ich vielleicht nicht so viel verbocken.“ Er atmete zitternd ein. „Und ich vertraue Euch. Ihr habt es selbst gesagt. Ein guter Dom sollte in der Lage sein seinen Sub zu lesen, und ich habe das Gefühl dass Ihr in mir lesen könnt wie in einem Buch. Ich kann mich vor Euch nicht verstecken oder Euch verarschen. Und Ihr wart so nett zu mir, obwohl Ihr es nicht musstet. Ich weiß einfach dass Ihr mir nicht wehtun würdet… es sei denn ich würde Euch darum bitten, natürlich.“ 

„Was möchtest du von mir?“ Obwohl er innerlich einen kleinen Siegestanz vollführte blieb sein Pokergesicht intakt.

„Ich möchte dass Ihr mir beibringt wie ich Euer braver Sub sein kann. Ich möchte, dass Ihr mir Anweisungen gebt, und dass Ihr Euch um mich kümmert. Ich möchte zu Euch gehören, Eure Eigentum sein.“

Der Junge war wirklich nahezu perfekt.

„Es wird eine Menge Regeln geben, wenn wir das wirklich machen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Ich werde dich hart dafür arbeiten lassen.“

Mike lächelte etwas. „Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du es mir einfach so schenkst“, rutschte es ihm raus bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Er erwartete einen Rüffel von Harvey für sein vorlautes Mundwerk, aber stattdessen musste der Anwalt breit grinsen.

„Geschenkt“, flüsterte er so als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken. Dann schien er sich zu fassen. „Normalerweise würde ich dir so ein Verhalten nicht gestatten, aber deine Bemerkung hat mir eine Idee gegeben, mit der ich meinen Fall gewinnen kann, also lasse ich es dir noch einmal durchgehen. Aber gewöhn dich besser nicht dran, oder es wird dir sehr leid tun.“ 

„Ja, Herr. Ich danke Euch.“ Mike klang erleichtert.

„Unglücklicherweise muss ich nun zurück zur Arbeit, da mein Fall etwas zeitsensibel ist.“

Mike nickte und nahm diese Ankündigung als seine Entlassung. Er versuchte aufzustehen aber Harveys Hand drückte seinen Oberschenkel beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Habe ich dir gesagt, dass du aufstehen sollst, Puppy?“ Wenn sein Junge Regeln wollte, dann würde er ihm Regeln geben.

Mike atmete scharf ein. Plötzlich fühlte er sich etwas schwindelig. Sie würden es wirklich tun. Harvey würde es wirklich mit ihm machen.

„Nein, Herr.“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht und sah Harvey in die Augen.

„Ich muss noch mindestens eine Stunde arbeiten. Wenn du wirklich mein Sub sein willst, dann tust du genau das was ich dir sage. Wir werden heute ganz langsam anfangen. Wir werden nichts tun, für das eine Absprache im Vorfeld nötig wäre. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich es dir leicht machen werde.“ Harvey sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Willst du immer noch weiter machen?“

„Ja.“

„Wie war das?“

„Ja, Herr.“

Harvey nickte zufrieden. „Geh zu meinem Schreibtisch und hol mir meinen Laptop.“

Mike stand sofort auf und tat wie ihm befohlen. Als er Harvey den Laptop überreicht hatte, legte der Anwalt ihn auf den Beistelltisch vor sich. Mike blieb neben Harveys Sessel stehen, unsicher was er machen sollte.

„Heute Nacht werden wir mit dem Ampel-System arbeiten. Wenn wir es öfter tun kannst du dir dein Safeword aussuchen, wenn du willst. Nun, weißt du wie das Ampelsystem, oder Farben-System funktioniert?“

Mike nickte nur und Harvey rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich brauche deine verbale Bestätigung, Mike.“

„Gelb bedeutet Langsamer oder Pause und Rot ist Stopp, Herr.“

„Und Grün?“ fragte Harvey. Mike schien ein wenig verwirrt. Er hatte noch nie etwas über Grün gelesen also versuchte er die Bedeutung zu schlussfolgern.

„Wenn alles gut ist?“ Die Stimme des Jungen klang zögerlich als ob er Angst hatte etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Das ist richtig“, beruhigte Harvey ihn und erklärte dann weiter. „Besonders am Anfang werde ich dich regelmäßig nach deiner Farbe fragen. Wie du vorhin schon gesagt hast bin ich zwar ziemlich gut im Lesen von Körpersprache aber wenn wir es auf diese Art und Weise tun, verhindern wir dass wir eine Situation aus Versehen falsch bewerten. Außerdem zwingt es dich dazu darüber nachzudenken, wie du dich wirklich in der jeweiligen Situation fühlst. Also, wie ist deine Farbe in diesem Moment?“

„Grün, Herr.“

Harvey nickte zufrieden. „Ich möchte dass du dich soweit ausziehst wie du dich wohl fühlst. Versuche nicht mich zu beeindrucken. Ich werde wissen wenn du dich unwohl fühlst und ich will dass du wirklich nachdenkst bevor du dich ausziehst. Das ist kein Test. Was auch immer du entscheidest ist in Ordnung.“

Mike nickte einmal mehr aber sah Harveys Gesichtsausdruck gerade noch rechtzeitig. „Ja, Herr.“

Er streifte seine Sneakers und Socken ab und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann nestelten seine Finger am Knopf der Jeans, aber öffneten ihn nicht. Einmal mehr bissen seine Zähne auf der rosigen Unterlippe herum.

„Das reicht für den Moment“, half ihm Harvey aus der Zwickmühle. „Wie ich schon sagte, es gibt kein richtig oder falsch.“

Mike schien erleichtert. Er hatte keine Ahnung was nun passieren würde und plötzlich zauberte sein überaktives Hirn eine Unmenge von verschiedenen Szenarien in Lichtgeschwindigkeit hervor. Er wollte dies, wollte Harveys Sub sein, so unbedingt, aber dennoch hatte er plötzlich Angst davor was passieren würde, welche Richtung es einschlagen würde.

Vielleicht würde Harvey ihm den Hintern versohlen, ihn über den Schreibtisch oder sein Knie legen und seinen Arsch mit dem hölzernen Lineal, das auf dem Schreibtisch neben dem Laptop gelegen hatte, verhauen. Er konnte sich immer noch an die Schmerzen in seinem Hintern von der Session mit Steven erinnern und da er morgen einige Stunden auf seinem Fahrrad verbringen musste, wäre er nun lieber nicht am empfangenden Ende von Harveys Arm. Das war der Hauptgrund warum er zögerte die Jeans auszuziehen. Wenn er schon den Hintern versohlt bekommen sollte, dann hätte er wenigstens zwei Lagen Stoff die es ein wenig erträglicher machen würden. Aber andererseits hatte Harvey ihm gesagt, dass er etwas Simples mit ihm vorhätte, etwas, für das keine Verhandlungen notwendig wären. Bestimmt wäre selbst für ein einfaches Spanking eine Absprache im Vorfeld notwendig.

Vielleicht würde Harvey stattdessen etwas Sexuelles mit ihm machen. Ihm befehlen ihm einen zu blasen oder vielleicht würde Harvey ihn sogar ficken, hier in dem Büro mit den Glaswänden. Natürlich fühlte sich Mike zu Harvey hingezogen, sehr sogar, und seine Masturbationssessions der letzten Zeit waren der Beweis dafür, aber seine Erfahrung mit männlichen Partner war bislang ein wenig beschränkt. 

Als sie noch an der Uni gewesen waren hatten Trevor und er sich gegenseitig mit der Hand befriedigt nachdem sie sich eine Flasche Tequila geteilt hatten (es war aber nicht die Nacht des Kusses gewesen, das war vorher geschehen) und bei einer anderen Gelegenheit hatte er mit einem Typen, den er in einer Bar kennen gelernt hatte ein wenig rumgemacht. Aber Mike hatte noch nie mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen, war noch nie gefickt worden. Er wollte es mit Harvey tun, das wollte er wirklich, aber nicht so, beiläufig und in Harveys Büro.

Harvey konnte sehen, dass Mike kurz davor stand in Panik zu verfallen. Er wusste dass er geduldig sein musste und Mike eine Menge Hilfe von ihm brauchte da er, trotz allem, ein Neuling - Rookie - , war.

Er stand langsam auf und ging auf die leicht zitternde Gestalt zu. Mike sah einmal mehr nach unten auf seine Füße und Harvey benutzte seine rechte Hand um Mikes Kinn hochzudrücken so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Farbe?“ fragte Harvey sanft als sich ihre Blicke endlich trafen.

„Grün?“

Harvey seufzte und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Versuch’s nochmal, Junge.“

_Sei ehrlich und finde raus wie du dich wirklich fühlst_. Mike schluckte hörbar. „Gelb, Herr. Es tut mir leid.“

Harvey trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und zog Mike in seine Arme. Seine Hände strichen mit sicheren Bewegungen über den warmen bloßen Rücken des Jungen und nach ein paar Augenblicken entspannte sich der junge Mann in seinen Armen.

„Verrate mir, was gerade in deinem Kopf vorgeht.“ Obwohl die Stimme des Doms kaum lauter als ein Flüstern war, erkannte der Sub einen Befehl wenn er ihn hörte.

„Ich hab ein wenig Angst weil ich nicht weiß wo das hier hinführt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Spanking oder so etwas in der Art heute ertragen kann. Und ich hätte wirklich gerne Sex mit Euch denn Ihr seid wirklich heiß und sexy aber ich hab’s noch nie gemacht und ich bin sehr nervös und ich will es jetzt gerade nicht tun.“

Harveys Hände fuhren fort beruhigende Kreise auf Mikes Rücken zu ziehen. Er konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren als Mike ihm sagte, dass er ihn sexy fand, obwohl Harvey wusste dass er allgemein als attraktiv galt. „Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit“, flüsterte er dem Sub ins Ohr.

Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und Mike wimmerte unwillkürlich als Harveys Hände den Kontakt mit seinem Rücken verloren. Statt dessen nahm Harvey Mikes Hand, setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel und zog ein wenig an den Fingern des Jungen bis er verstand und sich auf Harveys Schoß setzte, so wie er es vor drei Wochen getan hatte. Er fühlte sich sofort sicher und geborgen.

Harvey führte Mikes Kopf zu seiner Schulter nahe der Halskuhle und streichelte durch seine Haare. Mike atmete tief ein, so als würde er an Harvey riechen.

„Vertraust du mir, Mike?“ wollte Harvey nach ein paar Minuten wissen.

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne, aber ich habe etwas Angst.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. So lange du nur ehrlich zu mir bist. Und ich weiß, dass Vertrauen verdient werden muss. Das ist eine Lernkurve.“

„Ihr seid nicht böse auf mich?“

„Ich werde nie böse auf dich sein, solange du mich nicht anlügst. Nun, würde es dir helfen wenn ich dir erkläre was ich heute Nacht von dir erwarte?“ 

„Ja, Herr. Ich denke das wäre eine große Hilfe.“

„Ich möchte dass du für mich kniest, gleich hier neben dem Sessel. Ich weiß, dass deine Form schrecklich ist und in der Zukunft werden wir daran arbeiten müssen, aber alles was ich heute von dir verlange, ist deine Unterwerfung, nicht mehr. Ich werde dich wahrscheinlich etwas streicheln um dir Sicherheit zu geben, aber das ist auch alles. Kein Sex und kein Schmerz.“ Er drehte den Kopf um Mike in die Augen zu blicken, obwohl er wegen der geringen Entfernung etwas schielen musste. „Klingt das akzeptabel?“

Der Junge lächelte erleichtert. „Ja, Herr.“

„Dann sag mir deine Farbe, Mike.“

„Grün, Herr.“

„Okay, Puppy“, stöhnte Harvey. „Du wirst langsam etwas schwer und ich muss arbeiten.“ Er tätschelte Mikes Hintern leicht um ihn zum Aufstehen zu ermuntern und sein Sub gehorchte.

Bevor Mike auf die Knie sinken konnte, platzierte Harvey ein Kissen neben seinem Sessel.

„Deine Knie sind noch ungeübt. Also gehen wir wohl besser auf Nummer sicher.“

Nachdem Mike sich auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte, nahm Harvey seinen Laptop und begann zu arbeiten. Aber er schaute immer wieder zu dem knienden Sub hinab. Er hatte Neulinge erlebt, die vom dem einfachen Akt des Kniens und sich Unterwerfens vollkommen von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt worden waren, also nahm er die Bereitwilligkeit des Jungen nicht als gegeben hin. Aber er hätte sich nicht sorgen brauchen. Nach einer Weile wurde Mikes Atmung ruhiger und seine Augenlider wurden schwer. Er schien kurz davor sein, einzuschlafen. Harvey streckte seine Hand aus und führte Mikes Kopf zu seinem Knie, gegen dass er sich lehnen konnte. Als er spürte wie der Junge sich entspannt gegen sein Bein lehnte fuhr er fort, seine Finger durch Mikes Haare gleiten zu lassen und seinen Kopf zu streicheln während er mit der anderen Hand auf seinem Laptop herumtippte.

**********

Mike wurde bewusst, dass jemand seinen Kopf streichelte und gleichzeitig seinen Namen sagte, aber er fühlte sich so entspannt und wohl dass er es ignorieren wollte. Sein schwerer Kopf lehnte an einem warmen Bein und der Stoff der Anzughose fühlte sich weich an seiner Wange an. Das Streicheln wich leichtem Haare ziehen, nicht wirklich schmerzhaft aber schwerer zu ignorieren. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Harvey blickte auf ihn hinab, den Laptop nicht mehr auf dem Schoß.

„Hey, Schlafmütze. Zeit zum Aufwachen.“

„Ugh…“

„Es ist Scheiße-Spät und wenn ich überhaupt noch etwas Schlaf vor meinem ersten Termin um 10 Uhr bekommen möchte, dann sollte ich hier bald abhauen. Und ich denke das solltest du auch. Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause.“

Mike schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nicht um Harvey zu widersprechen sondern um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. War er wirklich eingeschlafen während er zu den Füßen seines Doms gekniet hatte?

Er kam langsam auf die Beine und als er stand fiel sein Blick auf den Staubsauger, der immer noch einsam und verlassen nahe der Eingangstür des Büros stand.

„Ich hab dein Büro noch gar nicht sauber gemacht“, entfuhr es ihm.

Harvey lächelte bloß. „Wenn du es nicht verrätst, dann tue ich es auch nicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für's Lesen und Kommentare sowie Kudos sind sehr willkommen.


	6. Rotlicht

Mittwoch.

Während Mike sich beinahe auf Autopilot seinen Weg durch die verstopften Straßen von Manhattan suchte, erinnerte er sich an die denkwürdigeren Szenen der letzten Nacht.

Wie Harvey ihn hatte knien lassen, wie er sein Haar gestreichelt hatte und ihn sich gegen sein Bein lehnen ließ, der Geruch von Harveys Haut als er seine Nase in Harveys Halsbeuge vergraben hatte und Harveys warme Hände auf der bloßen Haut seines Rückens.

Die Stunde, die er mit seinem Kopf an das Knie seines Dom gelehnt geschlafen hatte, war erholsamer gewesen als all die Stunden Schlaf, die er sich in der letzten Zeit zwischen seinen beiden Jobs mühsam gestohlen hatte. Er hatte sich so sicher und wohl gefühlt und er konnte es nicht erwarten Harvey, seinen Dom, wieder zu sehen. Er fühlte sich beinahe schwindlig beim Gedanken daran und dieses berauschende Gefühl war vermutlich der Grund, warum er beschloss, noch bei Rot über die Kreuzung zu fahren anstatt die sichere Option zu wählen und anzuhalten.

Bremsen quietschten, eine Hupe tönte und nur die beeindruckende Reaktion des Taxlers verhinderte, dass aus Mike eine Fußnote in New Yorks Verkehrstoten-Statistik wurde. Aber obwohl er nicht von der soliden Front des Taxis erfasst wurde, stürzte er, als er versuchte auszuweichen und gleichzeitig bremste und sein Hinterrad einfach so unter ihm weg rutschte. Als er auf der Straße aufkam, versuchte er den Aufprall möglichst erträglich zu machen indem er sich zusammenrollte, seinen Kopf einzog und sich so klein machte wie es nur ging. Es war nicht sein erster Fahrradsturz aber es war trotzdem Scheiße.

Für einen Moment lag er, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf der Straße und versuchte einfach nur zu Atem zu kommen. Dann bemerkte er, dass Leute um ihn herumstanden und ihn fragten ob er verletzt sei. Er stand langsam auf und schaute wie es um ihn selbst und sein Fahrrad bestellt war. Zum Glück war es nicht so schlimm. Nur ein aufgeschrammtes Knie und einige blaue Flecken und Prellungen, aber es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. Und sein Fahrrad sah auch ganz in Ordnung aus.

Bevor er wieder aufsteigen konnte, bedrängte ihn der stocksaure Taxifahrer und beschimpfte ihn in einer Sprache, die Mike für Armenisch hielt. Er spürte, dass der Taxler kurz davor war gewalttätig zu werden und er grinste ihn nur entschuldigend an, zuckte die Schultern, schwang sein Bein über das Hinterrad und fuhr so schnell er konnte davon. Bald wurde er vom dichten Verkehr verschluckt. 

Während er beschleunigte, schüttelte Mike über seine eigene Rücksichtslosigkeit den Kopf. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen und sich konzentrieren, denn sonst wäre seine Karriere als Harveys Sub verdammt kurz.

_Harvey!_ Mike stöhnte innerlich. Er konnte den Unfall keinesfalls vor Harvey verheimlichen. _Mist!_

Als Harvey ihn in der Nacht nach Hause gefahren hatte, Mikes Fahrrad mal wieder im Kofferraum verstaut, hatte er eine Grundregel festgelegt.

_„Keine Lügen mehr, weder direkt noch durch verschweigen. Ich erwarte absolute Ehrlichkeit von dir, Michael. Ohne die wird das hier nicht funktionieren.“_

Mike hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt, sich dessen nicht bewusst, dass er bereits ein paar Stunden später ernsthaft versucht sein könnte die Regel zu brechen.

_Ich muss es ihm sagen wenn ich ihn später anrufe. Und vermutlich wird er böse auf mich sein. Shit! Shiiit! _

Da Harvey seinen Fall abschließen musste, den Fall in dem Mike versehentlich geholfen hatte obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte wie, und Mike neben seinen zwei Jobs auch keine Zeit hatte, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, sich am Samstagabend in Harveys Wohnung zu treffen. Das bedeutete, dass sie noch drei Tage warten mussten aber Harvey hatte ihn angewiesen, ihn jeden Abend sobald er vom seinem Tages-Job nach Hause kam, anzurufen. 

So gerne Mike auch seine letzte Lieferung des Tages beendet hatte, so zögerlich war er nun nach Hause zu fahren. Nach Hause zu kommen bedeutete, dass er Harvey anrufen und ihm seine Dummheit beichten musste. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Kurierdienst anzurufen und nach einer weiteren Lieferung zu fragen. Aber das würde nichts an der Situation ändern, sondern das Unvermeidliche nur hinauszögern.

Als er zu Hause angekommen war und sein Fahrrad die Treppen hochschleppt hatte, denn es auf der Straße zu lassen war in diesem Teil der Stadt keine gute Idee, holte er seinen 1. Hilfe-Kasten aus dem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken im Badezimmer und begutachtete den Schaden.

Sein Knie sah gar nicht so schlimm aus aber sein linker Ellenbogen hatte ernsthaft angefangen zu schmerzen kurz nachdem er von der Unfallstelle geflüchtet war. Mike zog sich langsam aus und besah sich selbst im mannshohen Spiegel, bekleidet nur mit seinen Boxershorts.

Da war ein kleiner Kratzer auf seinem Schulterblatt, den er mehr spürte als sehen konnte, sein rechtes Knie hatte die oberen paar Hautschichten verloren aber sein linker Ellenbogen sah schlimmer aus, die Haut tiefer aufgeschürft und das Gelenk bereits ein wenig geschwollen. Er konnte sehen, dass sich etwas von dem Straßenschmutz in die Haut um die nässelnde Wunde gegraben hatte und er beschloss, unter die Dusche zu gehen um den schlimmsten Schmutz loszuwerden.

Als seine Dusche endlich warm geworden war und das heiße Wasser auf seinen wunden Körper traf, atmete er vor Schmerz zischend ein und begann sich vorsichtig zu waschen während er versuchte, die Seife so gut wie möglich von den offenen Wunden fern zu halten. Er blieb unter der Dusche so lange es heißes Wasser gab, was etwa 5 Minuten lang der Fall war, aber nur falls niemand zur gleichen Zeit duschte. Er hasste seine Dusche. Es dauerte ewig bis das Wasser warm war und immer, wenn jemand im Haus das Wasser laufen ließ oder die Toilette spülte, wurde er von einem kalten Guss überrascht.

Er hatte einst irgendwo gelesen (es war in Jennys Cosmopolitan, Ausgabe 3, Jahr 2004, Seite 63 um genau zu sein gewesen), dass ein Typ, nun ja, ein deutscher Priester namens Sebastian Kneipp, der im 19. Jahrhundert gelebt hatte, tatsächlich Wechselduschen als gesundheitsfördernd empfahl. Es gab sogar einige Spas, die dafür gutes Geld verlangten und im Magazin dafür Werbung gemacht hatten. Nun, vielleicht sollte er seine Dusche an irgendwelche bescheuerten Gesundheitsfanatiker untervermieten. Er könnte ein Vermögen damit machen.

Sein Gehirn dachte sich automatisch einige Werbeanzeigen aus, die er in Magazinen schalten lassen könnte. Oder er könnte Flyer verteilen. Sowas könnte er natürlich nicht vor seiner Haustür machen, weil niemand in seiner Nachbarschaft Geld zu verschenken hätte, aber in den reicheren Teilen von Manhattan gab es bestimmt einige Leute, die alles tun würden wenn man sie nur glauben ließ, dass es in Mode wäre. Wie Schlammbaden zum Beispiel. Verdammt, heiß-kalte Duschen in einem schäbigen Apartment in Brooklyn zu nehmen war gar nicht so weit weg vom Liegen in nassem Dreck, wenigstens nicht seiner Meinung nach. Er müsste Snacks und teures Mineralwasser kaufen, denn diese Leute würden vermutlich nicht auf sein billiges Bier und das Red Bull stehen. Er könnte Harvey fragen, was die andere Hälfte, die reiche Hälfte, als Durstlöscher für angemessen hielt.

Harvey! Es fühlte sich eine kalte Dusche auf seinem Gehirn an als der Gedanke an seinen Dom ihn aus seinem albernen kleinen Tagtraum rausriss und ihn dazu zwang, sich wieder den wichtigen Dingen zuzuwenden. 

Er trocknete sich vorsichtig ab und nahm dann die Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel um seinen Ellenbogen so gut es ging zu säubern, während er sich im Spiegel beobachtete um einen guten Blick auf die Wunde zu erhaschen. Danach tupfte er antiseptische Salbe auf die Wunde und versuchte seinen Ellenbogen, so gut es mit einer Hand und seinen Zähnen ging, zu bandagieren. Zum Glück war die Wunde auf seinem Knie nicht so schlimm und brauchte nur ein Pflaster während die anderen kleinen Schürfwunden und Kratzer ohne weitere Versorgung heilen würden.

Er zog sich seine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt an, holte sich eine Flasche Bier (billig aber lecker) aus dem Kühlschrank und legte sich auf sein Bett. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer wählte er Harveys Nummer um es hinter sich zu bringen.

**********

Harveys Tag war bisher großartig gewesen. Es hatte ihn nur ein klein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet um Wyatt davon zu überzeugen, bei seinem Plan mitzumachen.

Als er dem jungen Techno-Freak geraten hatte, der gegnerischen Seite zu sagen, dass sie sich ihr Angebot in den Arsch schieben können, hatte der Erfinder erst die Stirn gerunzelt. Aber als Harvey ihm erklärt hatte, dass er anstatt wenig zu verlieren (und gerade mal so plus-minus Null rauszukommen bedeutete für ihn verlieren) ganz groß gewinnen könnte, wenn sie ihren Verhandlungsgegner mit der Drohung, Wyatts Blaupausen für das Sattelitentelefon online frei zur Verfügung zu stellen, überrumpeln würden, hatte sein Mandant sofort begeistert zugestimmt.

Nachdem sie im Büro von Velocity Data Solution, unter dem Vorwand das Angebot von 20 Millionen anzunehmen, angekommen waren, war es ihm schwer gefallen sein Poker-Face zu behalten. Seine Gedanken waren immer wieder zur vorherigen Nacht und dem perfekten Jungen abgeschweift, der ihn auf diese brillante Idee gebracht hatte. 

_„Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du es mir einfach so schenkst“, _hatte Mike gescherzt. Velocity Data Solution hatte das auch nicht erwartet, und darin lag die Brillianz seines Plans. Er würde sie mit dem Schachzug total überraschen.

Nun war es später Nachmittag und Harvey feierte seinen Sieg. Eine Zahlungsvereinbarung über 400 Millionen, das zwanzigfache dessen was Wyatt für die Entwicklung ausgegeben hatte, war in der Tat ein Sieg. Und ein Teil davon würde seinen Weg auf die Konten von Pearson Hardman finden. Die Papiere waren formuliert, unterschrieben und an die Vertragsparteien gesandt worden und der Deal somit in trockenen Tüchern.

Nachdem Donna schon nach Hause gegangen war, hatte Harvey sich zur Feier des Tages ein Glas seines Lieblings-Scotchs eingeschenkt, so wie er es sich in der Nacht zuvor versprochen hatte.

Nun stand er vor einem der großen Fenster, seinen bevorzugten Basketball (den mit Kobe Bryants Signatur) mit der linken Hand gegen die linke Hüfte gepresst, und beobachtete die Straßen tief unter ihm als wäre er der König der Welt. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, die Arme auszubreiten und es laut herauszurufen, aber die Titanic-Referenz war ein wenig zu mädchenhaft für seinen Geschmack, obwohl Leo sich zu einem guten Schauspieler entwickelt hatte als er endlich sein Baby-Face losgeworden war.

„It’s a shame“ von den Spinners klang leise aus den versteckten Lautsprechern und Harvey fühlte sich entspannt und glücklich. Nur das Telefongespräch mit seinem Jungen konnte seinen Tag jetzt noch besser machen.

Ein leichtes Klopfen gegen die Glastür kündigte einen Besucher an. Er drehte sich langsam um begrüßte Jessica mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

„Jemand ist heute sehr von sich selbst überzeugt“, stellte sie fest, konnte sich jedoch eines leichten Lächelns, das kurz über ihre vollen Lippen flackerte, nicht erwehren. Ihr Protegé war, trotz allem, ihr liebster Senior Partner obwohl sie sehr darauf bedacht war, sich dies nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen und schon gar nicht ihm gegenüber. Er war sowieso schon überheblich genug und sein Ego brauchte keine weiteren Streicheleinheiten. Tatsächlich musste er sogar ab und an ordentlich zurechtgestutzt werden, was sie jetzt vorhatte.

Harvey, der viel zu entspannt und glücklich war um ihre Tigerin-auf-Jagd Ausstrahlung zu bemerken, stellte den Basketball zurück, schenkte ihr einen Drink ein und reichte ihr das Glas. Ihre perfekt manikürte Hand mit dem großen Ring am Mittelfinger empfing es graziös und sie stießen miteinander an.

„Am Ende hat doch alles geklappt“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen, und erwartete offensichtlich ein Lob von ihr für seinen gut gespielten Bluff.

„Es hätte auch alles geklappt, wenn du das Patent pünktlich eingereicht hättest.“ Seine Mundwinkel bewegten sich nicht einen Millimeter obwohl ihm das einiges an Mühe abverlangte. „Oder wenn der Richter, den du irgendwie verärgert zu haben scheinst, deiner einstweiligen Verfügung stattgegeben hätte.“

Harvey grinste nur noch breiter. Er wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte, aber er weigerte sich, sich von ihr Verlegen machen zu lassen, was er natürlich nicht war.

„Aber wo wäre der Spaß dabei gewesen?“ versuchte er sie abzulenken.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du es absichtlich kompliziert gemacht hast nur damit du etwas Spaß haben kannst“, stutzte sie ihn zurecht.

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Harvey zu. „Aber das Endresultat zählt, also ist alles gut.“

Jessica schüttelte den Kopf, leerte ihr Whisky-Glas mit einem großen Schluck, wie Harvey respektvoll zur Kenntnis nahm, und stellte das Glas betont sanft auf dem Tisch ab. Ihre Augen bohrten sich mit einem ernsten Blick in die seinen und Harvey wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass sie einen Zentimeter größer als er war. _„Das sind die Absätze“_, erinnerte er sich selbst, aber es ärgerte ihn trotzdem.

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich über die vollen Lippen der geschäftsführenden Partnerin aus, so als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen. Harvey würde es ihr durchaus zutrauen.

„Stell einen verdammten Junganwalt ein, Harvey.“

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz hum und verließ sein Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Harvey überlegte noch ob er ihr folgen und mit ihr darüber diskutieren sollte, als sein Telefon klingelte.

**********

Als er sah dass es Mike war, schloss er die Glastür seines Büros, setzte sich aufs Sofa und legte die Füße bequem auf den Beistelltisch bevor er auf Annehmen drückte.

„Hallo Mike. Wie war dein Tag?“ Er konnte nicht verhindern dass sein Lächeln auch in seiner Stimme zu hören war.

Anstatt eines einfachen Gut oder Okay, nach welchem er Mike seinerseits über seinen großartigen Tag informieren und ihn mit seinem Sieg beeindrucken und ihm vielleicht auch ein wenig Lob dafür geben wollte, dass er ihn zu der Idee inspiriert hatte, wenn auch nur versehentlich, seufzte sein Junge nur auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Harveys gute Laune verschwand ganz langsam.

„Mike, ist etwas passiert?“ Sein Junge konnte es sich doch sicherlich nicht anders überlegt haben.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber…, nun ja…, da war ein kleiner… Vorfall“, antwortete er zögerlich.

„Vorfall? Wie wäre es mit einer näheren Erklärung?“

Mike gab einen weiteren kleinen Seufzer von sich. „Irgendwie bin ich vom Rad gefallen.“

„Irgendwie bist du vom Rad gefallen“, wiederholte Harvey. „Schon der Beginn der Geschichte ruft Besorgnis bei mir hervor. Hat man dir heute die Stützräder entfernt oder warum bist du vom Fahrrad gefallen?“

Mikes Hoffnung, dass er mit dem einfachen Statement davonkommen würde ohne sich näher erklären zu müssen, verschwand. _Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er es nicht gut sein lässt. Er ist schließlich ein gottverdammter Anwalt._

„Ich wurde beinahe von einem Taxi erwischt und als ich versucht habe auszuweichen, hab ich die Balance verloren und bin gestürzt.

Nun war es endgültig mit Harveys guter Laune vorbei und Besorgnis machte sich in ihm breit.

„Mike, bist du verletzt?“

„Nur ein wenig aber es ist nicht so schlimm.“

„Definiere nicht so schlimm.“

Mike konnte hören wieviel Mühe es Harvey kostete, nicht auszuflippen und ein kleiner Teil tief in ihm drin wurde ganz warm als er die Besorgnis seines Doms für ihn spürte.

„Eine Schürfwunde am Knie und Ellenbogen und ein paar blaue Flecke. Es ist nichts gebrochen und meinem Fahrrad geht’s auch gut.“

„Scheiß auf das blöde Rad. Wurde die Polizei informiert? Hast du Anzeige erstattet? Du kannst Schadensersatz bei der Versicherung geltend machen und wenn der Taxifahrer fahrlässig gehandelt hat, dann könnte er seine Lizenz verlieren.“ Harvey war in den Anwalts-Modus verfallen und plante schon, wie er den Taxler vor Gericht auseinandernehmen würde.

„Ähm….“ Mike blieb einen Moment lang stumm aber Harvey konnte seinen Atem lauter werden hören, so als würde er darum kämpfen müssen, ruhig zu bleiben. Ein Verdacht formte sich in seinen Gedanken aber der Junge musste freiwillig gestehen. Er konnte ihn nur ein wenig in die richtige Richtung schubsen.

„Mike? Du weißt, dass Du mir alles sagen kannst.“ Er versuchte ganz bewusst seine Stimme gelassen und freundlich zu halten.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht sauer wirst“, flüsterte der Junge und auf einmal klang er so jung und verletzlich.

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen“, antwortete der Dom ehrlich. „Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich nicht lange sauer bleiben werde, solange du mich nur nicht anlügst.“

„Regel Nummer 1, richtig?“

„Das ist richtig, Kid.“ Harvey rang sich zu einer Entscheidung durch. „Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich zur dir rüber käme und du es mir persönlich sagen könntest?“

Der Moment der Stille zog sich so lange dahin, dass Harvey dachte, Mike hätte versehentlich oder absichtlich aufgelegt.

„Mike?“ fragte er nach.

„Ich bin über Rot gefahren.“ Das Geständnis wurde geflüstert, so als ob, wenn er die Worte ganz leise sagte, dies seinen Verstoß weniger schlimm machen würde.

Harvey schloss die Augen als seine schlimmste Vermutung bestätigt wurde. Er wusste schließlich, wie die New Yorker Fahrradkuriere so schnell herum kamen und Mike war da sicherlich keine Ausnahme von der Regel. Er senkte die Hand mit dem er das Telefon hielt und atmete schaudernd aus, sobald der Lautsprecher nicht mehr in der Nähe seines Mundes war. Dann schluckte er den Rest seines Scotchs herunter, aber bereute es beinahe sofort.

Eine Vielzahl der verschiedensten Szenarien spielte sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Mike, wie er gebrochen und blutend auf der Straße lag. Mikes lebloser Körper auf der Motorhaube des Taxis liegend während sein Kopf die Windschutzscheibe durchschlagen hatte. Sein Junge, leblos in einem Krankenhausbett liegend und nur von Schläuchen und Maschinen am Leben erhalten.

Er schluckte die Galle, die seine Kehle hochstieg, mühsam wieder hinunter während ihm der Geschmack des teuren Scotchs plötzlich Übelkeit bereitete.

_Dieser dumme Junge. Wie konnte er nur so unglaublich rücksichtslos und dumm und… ._ Er hatte keine Worte mehr und plötzlich sehnte er sich danach, Mike über sein Knie zu legen und ihm solange den Hintern zu versohlen, bis er vor Schmerzen aufheulen würde. Mit einem heißen roten Arsch wäre er nicht in der Lage sein blödes Fahrrad zu fahren und dann wäre er sicher. Harvey konnte spüren wie seine Gefühle außer Kontrolle gerieten.

_Stopp! Krieg dich in den Griff! _

Er versuchte mit aller Kraft seine Gefühle und sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und nicht unglaublich und ohne jegliche Kontrolle wütend zu werden, wie Mike es wohl befürchtet hatte. Als er sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte dass er sprechen konnte ohne seine Gefühle zu verraten, führte er das Telefon zurück ans Ohr.

„…so leid, Harvey! Bitte, sprich doch mit mir… bitte, schick mich nicht weg. Bitte sag doch was. Bitte!“ Harvey konnte hören dass Mike kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen. Er musste wohl die ganze Zeit, in der Harvey mit seinen Gefühlen und dem Bild eines toten Mike gekämpft hatte, um Harveys Vergebung gebettelt haben.

„Schhh! Es ist in Ordnung, Mike. Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit.“

„Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich. Ich bin selber so sauer auf mich und es wird nie wieder passieren. Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen. Bitte, ich will doch nur dein guter Sub sein“, fuhr Mike mit seinem Wortschwall fort so als hätte er Harvey nicht gehört. 

„Mike, es ist schon gut. Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin nur froh dass es dir gut geht.“ Er traf eine Entscheidung. „Aber ich muss heute Abend zu dir rüber kommen und dich sehen. Verstehst du das?“

„Du willst vorbei kommen? Jetzt?“ Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang misstrauisch, so als würde er Harveys vorheriger Versicherung, dass er nicht sauer wäre, nicht ganz trauen.

„Ich muss mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es dir gut geht“, erklärte Harvey.

„Okay.“ Harvey konnte die Erleichterung in der Stimme des Jungen hören.

„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare und Kudos sind sehr willkommen und vielen Dank für das Lesen meiner Geschichte.


	7. Gesundes Misstrauen

Gerade als Harvey sein Büro verlassen hatte und in Richtung der Fahrstühle im 50. Stock ging, klingelte sein Telefon erneut. Er dachte kurz daran den Anrufbeantworter dran gehen zu lassen, aber als er sah wer ihn anrief, ging er dran.

„Hallo Vanessa. Ich hab’s ein klein wenig eilig“, begrüßte er sie als er in den Aufzug stieg.

„Hi Harvey“, antwortete die Detektivin. „Ich wollte die nur die ersten Resultate meiner Ermittlungen in Sachen Mike Ross mitteilen.“

„Schon? Ich hab dich doch erst heute Morgen beauftragt.“ Der Anwalt war beeindruckt wie schnell seine bevorzugte Privatermittlerin in der Lage gewesen war, Informationen auszugraben.

Die Aufzugtüren glitten auf und er durchquerte die Lobby des Gebäudes mit langen Schritten als er sich zur Straße wandte, wo Ray schon mit dem Lexus auf ihn wartete.

„Nun ja, fast alles ist über öffentliche Quellen zu finden, also war es nicht schwer“, spielte sie ihre Anstrengungen herunter. „Aber Harvey, dieser Typ ist nur ein Junge, ein Niemand. Also warum interessierst du dich für ihn?“

„Er ist als potentieller Zeuge in einer Klage benannt worden.“

Harvey hasste es, Vanessa anzulügen. Er mochte die Frau und nicht nur weil sie herausragend gut in ihrem Job war. Er kannte sie nun schon seit einigen Jahren und hatte auch bei mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit versucht, sie mit seinem Charme ins Bett zu bekommen, aber sie schien immun gegen sein gutes Aussehen und gewinnendes Lächeln zu sein. Sie hatte ihn jedoch immer sehr sanft und freundlich abgewiesen und über die Jahre war sein Flirten mehr zur Gewohnheit geworden und gar nicht mehr ein tatsächlicher Versuch, mit ihr zu schlafen. Er respektierte sie und wusste, dass ein One-Night-Stand ihre professionelle Beziehung zumindest belasten wenn nicht sogar zerstören würde.

Vanessa kannte den Anwalt lange genug um zu wissen, dass er ihr Bockmist erzählte. „Nun gut, dann erzählst du es mir eben nicht. Ich hab dir alles per E-Mail geschickt was ich bisher finden konnte. Wenn du möchtest dass ich noch ein wenig tiefer grabe, dann lass es mich wissen.“

„Danke, Vanessa. Ich weiß es zu schätzen.“

Sie lachte leichtherzig. „Und ich weiß deinen Scheck zu schätzen. Immer eine Freude für dich zu arbeiten, Harvey.“

Nachdem sie den Anruf beendet hatte, begrüßte Harvey seinen Fahrer Ray mit einem Nicken und gab ihm die Adresse in Brooklyn. Der Chauffeur zog die Augenbraue hoch, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, obwohl er wusste dass ihr Ziel weit entfernt von den Gegenden war, die sein Arbeitgeber üblicherweise frequentierte.

Harvey machte es ich auf der Rückbank gemütlich und rief seine E-Mails auf. Er fing an Vanessas Bericht zu lesen, erwartete jedoch keine großen Enthüllungen im Leben des Mike Ross zu finden. Aber Harvey hatte bereits früh in seiner Karriere gelernt, dass es niemals schadete, ein gesundes Misstrauen zu zeigen. Und Mike war, nach allem was er von ihm wusste, ein notorischer Lügner.

Die ersten Details die er las, beschrieben eine tragische aber ansonsten ereignisarme Kindheit. Beide Eltern waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen als Mike 11 war. Er war von seiner Großmutter väterlicherseits, einer Edith Ross, aufgezogen worden, die nun aufgrund gesundheitlicher Probleme in einem Pflegeheim in der Nachbarschaft des Jungen wohnte. Als Kind hatte Mike gute Noten gehabt, tatsächlich sogar so gute Noten, dass er eigentlich ein paar Klassen hätte überspringen können, was er jedoch nie getan hatte. Er hatte mit 17 seinen High School Abschluss gemacht, wie die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden auch. Als Harvey weiter in der Akte nach unten scrollte fand er eine Akte des Jugendgerichts, die eigentlich öffentlich nicht hätte zugänglich sein sollen. Mike war beim Marihuana Rauchen erwischt worden, einmal mit 16 und dann nochmal mit 17, und bei beiden Malen war er in Begleitung eines Trevor Evans gewesen.

Nach seinem Abschluss der High School hatte sein Junge ein volles Stipendium für die Columbia Universität erhalten, war jedoch nach nur einem Jahr rausgeflogen. Sein Studienplan hatte einen Rechtswissenschaften-Grundkurs und Psychologie enthalten.

Harvey konnte keinen Grund für die Exmatrikulation finden, aber am Ende von Vanessas Akte fand er etliche Testergebnisse angehängt. Von frühen Einstufungstests in der Grundschule bis zum Einstufungstest für die Uni in der High School hatte Mike stets 99 Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte erzielt. Nun, das erklärte das volle Stipendium für Columbia.

Nachdem Mike das College verlassen hatte, hatte er an einigen weiteren Einstufungstests teilgenommen, obwohl er die Zulassung zu den jeweiligen Studiengängen der Universitäten ohne seinen Abschluss des Grundstudiums am College ohnehin nicht erhalten hätte, selbst wenn seine Ergebnisse nicht so abgrundtief schlecht gewesen wären. Nur ein LSAT - ein Einstufungstest zum Jurastudium, den ersten Test den Mike gemacht hatte, war herausragend gewesen. Er hatte ein perfektes Ergebnis erzielt.

Diese so widersprüchliche Information war Harvey ein Rätsel. Warum hatte Mike den LSAT gemacht, ein Ergebnis von 180 Punkten erzielt nur um den Test dann noch einige Male später zu wiederholen, bloß diesmal mit sehr schlechten Ergebnissen? Plötzlich drehten sich die Rädchen seiner Gedanken und auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn. Oh, dieser schlaue Junge. Sein dummer cleverer Junge. Er war tatsächlich ein professioneller Lügner.

Am Ende der Akte hatte Vanessa ihm ein paar ihrer eigenen Gedanken zu den Informationen geschrieben.

_Hi Harvey, _

_Mr. Ross ist immer noch mit Trevor Evans befreundet und dieser Typ ist reines Gift. Er handelt mit Drogen, hauptsächlich Marihuana, aber ich habe bis jetzt keine Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass Mr. Ross darin involviert ist, obwohl er regelmäßig Gras zu rauchen scheint. Mr. Evans und Mr. Ross kennen sich seit der Grundschule und haben auch die Columbia zusammen besucht. Beide wurden zur gleichen Zeit exmatrikuliert aber den Grund dafür konnte ich noch nicht finden. Es scheint aber sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Mr. Evans sie irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat und Mr. Ross den Preis dafür bezahlen musste. Seinen Schulunterlagen nach war Mr. Evans schon von klein auf ein Unruhestifter. Die Freundin von Mr. Evans, Jenny Griffith, ist auch gut mit Mr. Ross befreundet und er trifft sich oft mit den Beiden und geht mit ihnen aus. Soweit ich weiß ist auch Ms. Griffith nicht in Mr. Evans Geschäfte involviert._

_Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber die Testergebnisse deuten darauf hin, dass Mr. Ross Einstufungstests für andere Leute gegen Geld macht. Es war mir möglich mit einem seiner früheren Professoren von Columbia zu sprechen und er hat mir erzählt, dass Mr. Ross ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat und auch für ein volles Stipendium in Harvard vorgesehen war bevor er rausgeschmissen wurde. Der Junge ist eigentlich ein Genie, aber eines mit sehr schlechtem Urteilsvermögen. _

_Im Moment arbeitet Mr. Ross als Fahrradkurier, aber er hat kürzlich einen weiteren Job angenommen, bei Schmidt Gebäude Management in einer Putzkolonne. Tatsächlich hat er in den letzten zwei Wochen die Büros von Pearson Hardman in den Nächten sauber gemacht und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies der Grund ist, warum du mir diesen Auftrag gegeben hast. Also erzähl mir besser keinen Mist wenn ich dich gleich anrufen und dich frage, warum du an dem Jungen interessiert bist. Nun, eigentlich bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass du mir irgendwelchen Mist erzählen wirst, und bevor ich jemals wieder einen Auftrag von dir annehme, wirst du dich dafür bei mir entschuldigen müssen. Ich erwarte das komplette Programm, Abendessen mit Drinks an der Bar. _

_Alles Liebe_

_Vanessa_

Harvey rollte mit den Augen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er seiner Lieblingsermittlerin nichts vormachen konnte.

Am Ende der Akte hatte Vanessa ein paar Bilder angehängt. Mike mit einer älteren Dame, offensichtlich seiner Großmutter. Mike mit einem anderen Kerl mit dunklen Haaren und einem gewinnenden Lächeln, Trevor Evans. Ein blondes Mädchen, welches Harvey von der Nacht wiedererkannte, an der er versucht hatte, Mike zu besuchen als er ihn am Telefon nicht erreichen konnte. Dieses Bild war mit dem Titel „Jenny Griffith“ versehen und Harvey grinste erfreut. Nun, wenigstens eine Sache weniger um die er sich Sorgen machen musste obwohl, nach allem was Vanessa ausgegraben hatte, war eine mögliche Freundin wohl das Geringste um das er sich Sorgen machen musste.

Harvey hatte so eine Vorahnung dass sein Leben von nun an sehr interessant werden würde.

**********

Als es an der Tür klingelte, stand Mike langsam vom Bett auf und humpelte zur Tür. Seine Muskeln hatten sich während der kurzen Pause auf dem Bett versteift und er hätte sich nicht wesentlich schlechter fühlen können wenn das Taxi ihn tatsächlich erwischt hätte. Er rollte den Kopf ein wenig hin und her um die gröbsten Verspannung loszuwerden und setzte ein gelassenes Gesicht auf. Er war verzweifelt darauf bedacht, Harvey nicht sehen zu lassen, wie sehr ihm alles wehtat.

Er öffnete die Tür und begegnete zwei besorgten braunen Augen, die suchend in sein Gesicht blickten. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, dann hob Harvey die rechte Hand und legte sie an Mikes Wange und sein Daumen strich sanft über den Wangenknochen. Für einen Augenblick lehnte Harvey seine Stirn gegen Mikes und atmete langsam aus.

„Dir geht es wirklich gut“, seufzte er. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr du mich erschreckt hast.“ Harvey trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Mike von oben bis unten, bemerkte das Pflaster auf seinem Knie und den Verband um seinen Ellenbogen. „Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?“

Mike machte eine einladende Geste und Harvey betrat das kleine Apartment. Er brauchte ganze drei Sekunden um alles gesehen zu haben. Die Wohnung von der Größe eines Schuhkartons war mit billigen Möbeln und einem im Moment nicht sehr sauberen Boden ausgestattet. Der junge Mann schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass Putzen etwas war, dass man für andere Leute machte wenn man dafür bezahlt wurde. Ansonsten war der Raum mehr oder weniger ordentlich aber Harvey hätte darauf gewettet, dass Mike alles in den Schrank geschmissen hatte was vorhin noch rumgelegen war, gleich nachdem sie ihr Gespräch beendet hatten.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ fragte Mike aber Harvey schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog sich die Anzugjacke aus und suchte nach einem Platz zum Ablegen, wo sie nicht verdrückt werden würde. Schließlich legte er sie über die Rückenlehne des Sofas bevor er sich wieder seinem Sub zuwandte.

„Kannst du bitte dein T-Shirt ausziehen, Mike? Ich muss sehen, dass du keine schlimmen Verletzungen vor mir versteckst.“

Mike wollte erst protestieren, aber Harvey hob die Hand. „Bitte.“ Der besorgte Ausdruck in Harveys Augen erstickte jeden Protest im Keim.

Er nickte und zog sich langsam sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, musste jedoch leise wimmern als er seine steifen Arme über den Kopf hob. Er warf das Shirt achtlos auf das Sofa und stand nun in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers.

Harvey ging langsam um den schlanken Mann herum während seine Augen suchend über den Körper fuhren um die Schäden einzuschätzen, welche der Sturz verursacht haben könnte.

Als er die Schürfwunde auf Mikes Schulterblatt sah, fuhr er sanft mit den Fingern über die gerötete Haut und platzierte dann einen vorsichtigen Kuss darauf. Mike zitterte unwillkürlich als er die Lippen seines Doms auf seiner Haut spürte und er schloss die Augen um sich diesem Gefühl besser hingeben zu können. Dann fuhr Harvey mit beiden Händen über seine Seiten, von unter den Achseln bis hinab zur Hüfte und presste dabei seine Handflächen vorsichtig gegen Mikes Rippen. Erst als Mike weder zusammenfuhr noch sonst irgendein Zeichen von Unbehagen zeigte, zog er seine Hände zurück und beendet seinen Kreis um Mike als er wieder vor ihm stand. Sie waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Harvey platzierte seine Hände nun auf Mikes Hüfte und fuhr mit den Handflächen nach unten, über die leicht hervorstehenden Hüftknochen bis hinab zu den Oberschenkeln. Mike zuckte ein wenig zusammen als Harveys Hand gegen eine Prellung an seinem rechten oberen Oberschenkel presste, die von seinen Boxershorts verdeckt wurde. Harvey reduzierte sofort den Druck und trat zurück.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“ Mike konnte wahres Bedauern in den braunen Augen lesen.

„Ist schon okay“, beruhigte er seinen Dom.

Harvey trat wieder auf Mike zu, senkte die Hände erneut zu seinen Hüften und begann, die Boxershorts nach unten zu schieben. Mikes Hände versuchten ihn davon abzuhalten aber Harvey sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich muss es sehen.“ Mike konnte sein Bedürfnis fühlen und ließ Harveys Hände los, während er ihm nickend sein Einverständnis gab.

Harvey zog den Stoff nach unten bis runter zu Mikes Knöcheln und ließ sich dann auf ein Knie sinken um den Schaden aus der Nähe begutachten zu können. Diese Position brachte ihn ganz nahe an Mikes Penis heran, der aufgeregt zuckte und sich langsam zu heben begann, als Harveys Atem versehentlich über die empfindliche Spitze strich.

Mikes Schwanz war zwar eher auf der schlanken Seite aber hatte eine stattliche Länge. Er war leicht gebogen und beschnitten. Sein dunkelblondes Schamhaar war ordentlich gestutzt und seine Hoden nahezu haarlos. Allgemein war Mike nicht wirklich haarig, sehr zu Harveys Entzücken. Aber nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt den hübschen Schwanz seines Jungen zu bewundern, oder sich vorzustellen wie sich die seidige Haut der langsam feucht werdenden Spitze auf seiner Zunge anfühlen und wie er schmecken würde.

Harvey brachte seine Hände einmal mehr zu Mikes Hüften und bewegte ihn dazu, sich langsam auf der Stelle zu drehen, obwohl seine Bewegungen etwas von den Shorts um seine Knöchel eingeschränkt wurden. Jedes Mal wenn er einen blauen Fleck oder einen Kratzer sah, fuhr Harvey mit der Hand sanft darüber, so als könnte er den Schmerz weg streicheln. Als er Mikes Hintern vor der Nase hatte, umfasste er beide Backen mit seinen Händen und benutzte die Daumen um sie leicht auseinander zu ziehen. Mike stöhnte leise aber hielt ansonsten still. Harvey konnte in den Tiefen der Gesäßfalte Mikes Öffnung ausmachen und blies spielerisch einen Strom kalter Luft über diese empfindliche Stelle.

„Harvey!“ Mikes Protest kam als hohes Quietschen heraus und er versuchte vergeblich, sich dem Griff seines Doms zu entziehen. Sein Schwanz war augenblicklich steinhart geworden und er schämte sich ein wenig, dass Harvey seinen Körper so gründlich inspizierte. Er war eigentlich nicht schüchtern, aber das ging im Moment ein wenig zu weit.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob noch alles funktioniert“, rechtfertigte Harvey sich mit einem hörbaren Lächeln aber er hörte auf, Mike zu reizen.

Als er zufrieden festgestellt hatte, dass Mike lediglich ein paar blaue Flecken davon getragen hatte, stand er auf und zog die Boxershorts wieder nach oben um Mikes Mitte zu bedecken. Sein Blick blieb für einen Moment auf der vielversprechenden Beule von Mikes Schwanz und dem sich langsam ausbreitenden feuchten Fleck auf dem Stoff hängen und der Sub errötete heftig.

„Ich liebe es, dass du so sensibel reagierst“, versuchte Harvey ihn zu beruhigen und reichte dem Jungen das T-Shirt mit leichtem Bedauern. „Nun setz dich hin und lass mich nach deinem Ellenbogen sehen.“

Sie setzten sich beide auf das Sofa und Harvey wickelte langsam die unordentliche Bandage ab. Seine Finger befühlten vorsichtig das geschwollene Gewebe rund um die nässende Wunde aber da Mike in der Lage war, seinen Ellenbogen ohne Probleme zu beugen und zu strecken, gab er sich zufrieden und strich lediglich eine weitere Schicht der antiseptischen Salbe über die Wunde bevor er Mikes Arm neu verband.

Er ging zu Mikes Bett, dass in einer kleinen Nische neben dem Wohnzimmer stand, nahm die Tagesdecke und wickelte seinen Sub darin ein um ihn warm zu halten. Dann machte es sich Harvey am anderen Ende der Couch bequem, so dass er Mike zugewandt war ohne ihm zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken.

„Bitte erzähl mir was passiert ist, Mike.“

Der junge Sub zuckte mit den Schultern, blieb jedoch stumm während er seine Augen fest auf die Decke gerichtet hielt und Harvey rollte mit den Augen.

„Michael, das war keine Bitte.“ Sein Ton war ein wenig schärfer geworden und Mikes Reaktion darauf erfolgte sofort. Sein Kopf schoss hoch und suchte den Augenkontakt mit dem Anwalt und seine Pupillen weiteten sich leicht.

„Ich war auf dem Weg zurück von meiner letzten Lieferung und ich hab über die letzten Nacht und den Telefonanruf später nachgedacht und … nun, die Ampel hat umgeschaltet aber ich hab gedacht ich hätte noch Zeit um es über die Kreuzung zu schaffen aber auf einmal war da dieses Taxi…“

„Das Taxi hat dich nicht erfasst?“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich dann gerade noch rechtzeitig. „Nein. Aber mein Hinterrad hat blockiert als ich gleichzeitig gebremst und versucht habe, auszuweichen und ich bin gestürzt.“

Ein anderer Gedanke schoss durch Harveys Kopf. „Mike, hast du dir den Kopf angehauen?“

„Nein, ich hab mich eingerollt und ganz klein gemacht um mich zu schützen.“

„Zeig mir deinen Helm. Ich will sichergehen, dass keine Spuren vom Aufprall darauf zu sehen sind.“

Mike blickte ihn schuldbewusst an. „Mein Helm wurde mir vor ein paar Wochen gestohlen als ich ihn am Lenker hängen ließ während ich mir ein Sandwich geholt habe und ich hab mir noch keinen neuen besorgt.“

Harvey konnte es nicht glauben. Soviel zum Thema Genie.

„Mike“, erklärte er langsam. „Du bist ein Fahrradkurier. Du musst einen Helm tragen, besonders da du nicht allzu viel von Verkehrsregeln zu halten scheinst. Das siehst du doch sicherlich ein.“

Mike hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Ich weiß“, seufzte er. „Ich bin ja nicht dumm. Und meine Grammy schimpft mich auch immer deswegen. Aber wenn ich die Wahl zwischen etwas zu essen und einem Helm habe, dann gewinnt Essen die Wahl jedes Mal. Ich kann nun mal nur eine gewisse Menge an Instant-Nudeln essen.“

_War Mike wirklich so pleite? _wunderte Harvey sich. Er wusste, dass Mike gewiss nicht viel in seinen beiden Jobs verdienen konnte, aber es konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein.

„Mike, du hast zwei Jobs. Und diese Müllhalde von Apartment kann nicht so viel kosten dass du dir nicht mal die einfachsten Notwendigkeiten für deinen Job leisten kannst.“

Mike warf ihm einen abwehrenden Blick zu. „Meine Grammy ist in einem Pflegeheim. Sie hat mich aufgezogen als meine…, als ich niemanden sonst hatte und sie hat all ihre Ersparnisse für mich verbraucht. Sie hat sogar ihre Rente rausgeschoben bis sie einfach nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Ich schulde es ihr, dass ich sie nicht in einer staatlichen Einrichtung verrotten lasse. Also geht all meine Kohle für sie drauf. Sie ist wichtiger als ein Helm. Sie ist wichtiger als alles andere.“

Harvey respektierte Loyalität und konnte es Mike nicht vorwerfen, dass er für seine Großmutter sorgen wollte. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, die Angelegenheit näher zu ergründen. Vielleicht konnte er Mike und seiner Großmutter irgendwie heimlich helfen, ohne dass sie es merkten. Wenn er den Jungen richtig las, würde Mike auf den Vorschlag, Geld von Harvey zu nehmen, nicht allzu erfreut reagieren. Und es würde ihrer sich entwickelnde… Sache von Anfang an einen schalen Beigeschmack verleihen. Nun, da musste er wohl sehr diskret vorgehen.

„Nun gut. Verschieben wir diese Diskussion auf später.“

Mike entspannte sich etwas als Harvey diesen Punkt so unvermittelt fallen ließ aber er wurde sofort wieder misstrauisch als Harvey aufstand, um das Sofa herumging und hinter ihm stehen blieb.

Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen um zu sehen, was der Anwalt vorhatte, aber starke Hände hielten ihn an beiden Seiten seines Schädels fest.

„Halt still. Ich will bloß sichergehen, dass du nicht innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten an einer Gehirnblutung stirbst.“

Harvey fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam und sorgfältig über Mikes Kopf, vom Nacken hinauf bis zu seiner Stirn und seitlich hinter seinen Ohren bis zu den Schläfen. Als seine Daumen sanft über den Rand seiner Ohrmuscheln strichen, schauderte der Junge leicht und die weichen Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich plötzlich auf. Harvey merkte sich diese Reaktion für später da nun nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, mehr von diesen wundervollen Reaktionen aus Mike heraus zu kitzeln. Erst als er keine Beulen oder Wunden unter dem weichen Haar fand und Mike zufrieden unter der Behandlung seiner forschenden Finger seufzte anstatt vor Schmerz zusammen zu zucken, war er zufrieden.

Nachdem er es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, schnitt er ein Thema an, dass ihn seit der letzten Nacht beschäftigte und Vanessas Bericht hatte seine Entschlossenheit nur bestärkt.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, dass ich mit dir besprechen möchte. Ich wollte eigentlich bis Samstag damit warten, aber in Anbetracht wie schnell sich die Dinge zwischen uns entwickeln, kann ich es dir auch jetzt gleich erklären.“ Harvey konnte sehen, dass Mike ihn unterbrechen wollte, aber er war schneller. „Ich möchte, dass du mir ohne Unterbrechung zuhörst, Mike. Du musst nicht sofort eine Entscheidung treffen, aber ich möchte dass du darüber nachdenkst.“

Mike schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an aber blieb ansonsten stumm.

„Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Dom / Sub Beziehungen, wie du sicherlich nach all deiner Recherche weißt“, fuhr Harvey mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Manche sind eher locker und beinhalten nur ab und an eine Session, entweder als festen Termin oder wann immer beide Parteien Lust drauf haben.“

Mike nickte als Zeichen dass er Harvey folgte.

„Aber es gibt auch ernsthaftere… Verpflichtungen.“ Er vermied den Begriff Beziehung bewusst. „Es ist in Ordnung für mich wenn du dich nur ab und an mit mir treffen möchtest, wann immer es unsere Terminkalender zulassen, aber das würde auch einen langsameren Fortschritt für dich bedeuten. Ich denke jedoch, dass in deinem Fall ein dauerhafteres Arrangement für dich von Vorteil wäre.“ 

Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um Mikes Reaktion zu beobachten. Als sein Junge ihm leicht zunickte, fuhr er mit seiner Argumentation fort.

„Als ich dich gestern gefragt habe, was du von mir erwartest hast du mir gesagt, dass du jemanden möchtest, der sich um dich kümmert. Jemanden, der dir nicht irgendwelchen Mist durchgehen lassen würde, der dich davon abhalten würde, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Was heute passiert ist, ist nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie dringend du so eine Person in deinem Leben brauchst. Ich kann diese Person für dich sein wenn du mich lässt. Aber das würde ein 24/7 Arrangement bedeuten. Es wäre nicht locker und informell. Und ich würde es dir sicherlich nicht einfach machen.“

Mike öffnete den Mund als würde er etwas sagen wollen aber er sah Harveys Blick gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Ich würde mich um dich kümmern und dich für deine Handlungen verantwortlich machen. Vielleicht könntest du dein volles Potential entwickeln, wenn du wüsstest dass du keine blöden Entscheidungen treffen kannst ohne dafür bestraft zu werden.

Mike blickte ihn fragend an, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt so als wäre er nicht ganz sicher was Harvey meinte. Er hob die Hand so als wäre er in der Schule und Harvey spürte, dass etwas an Mike nagte. Mit einem Nicken gab er ihm die Erlaubnis zu sprechen.

„Läuft diese Rede darauf hinaus, dass du mich für heute bestrafen willst? Für meine blöde Entscheidung bei Rot über die Kreuzung zu fahren?“

Harvey ging plötzlich auf warum Mike so zögerlich gewesen war ihn zu sehen.

Da er bereits die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass Ehrlichkeit auch von seiner Seite wichtig war wenn diese Sache funktionieren sollte, atmete er langsam aus aber bemühte sich nicht seine Gefühle hinter seiner üblichen Maske zu verbergen. Als er endlich sprach klang seine Stimme jedoch ruhiger als er sich fühlte.

„Als du mir gesagt hast was passiert war, da war mein erster Instinkt sicher zu gehen, dass du okay bist. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber ich sehe dich bereits als mein eigen an und ich muss beschützen was mein eigen ist.“

Bei Harveys Betonung der Worte _mein eigen_ regte sich Mikes Penis erneut obwohl er sich, nachdem Harvey aufgehört hatte seinen Kopf zu befühlen, unter der warmen Decke entspannt hatte und schlaff geworden war. Sein Atem stockte ein wenig als er die plötzliche Erregung spürte und er konnte tatsächlich fühlen, wie ein Lusttropfen langsam aus der Öffnung seines Penis sickerte und den Peniskopf benetzte bevor die Feuchtigkeit von dem bereits befleckten Stoff seiner Shorts aufgesaugt wurde. Der feuchte Fleck wurde immer größer und klebte kühl an der sensiblen Haut seines Schwanzes. 

Harveys spitzbübisches Grinsen zeigte ihm, dass seine Reaktion vom Anwalt nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, aber er schämte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte, dass Harvey sah welche Gefühle er in ihm auslöste, was mit seinem Körper passierte wenn er nur ein paar ausgewählte Worte sagte. Er war es leid sich zu verstecken, zu verbergen wer er war.

„Mein zweiter Impuls war es, dich über mein Knie zu legen und dir den Hintern so hart zu versohlen, dass du in absehbarer Zukunft nicht Fahrradfahren kannst,“ fuhr Harvey fort und schenkte Mike ein weiteres amüsiertes Lächeln, als der Sub ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, die Erregung klar ersichtlich in den weiten Pupillen.

„Im Moment schwanke ich zwischen den beiden Impulsen“, gab er zu und seufzte. „Aber da wir die Regeln unseres Arrangements noch nicht ausgehandelt haben spielen meine eigenen Wünsche bezüglich einer Bestrafung sowieso keine Rolle. Ich brauche dein formelles Einverständnis bevor ich etwas Ernsteres mit dir mache als ich es bisher getan habe.

Als Mike den Mund öffnete um zu sprechen, höchst wahrscheinlich um ihm die Erlaubnis für die Bestrafung zu geben, falls der Ausdruck in Mikes Augen mit den weiten Pupillen als Hinweis genommen werden konnte, hielt Harvey den Zeigefinger hoch und brachte ihn mit dieser kleinen kalkulierten Geste zum Verstummen. Mike schloss den Mund gehorsam und Harvey fuhr fort.

„Unabhängig von jeder Verhandlung würde ich dich ohnehin nicht bestrafen, da du verletzt bist und sowieso schon Schmerzen hast und ich ernsthaft glaube, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast.“

Da Mike immer noch so aussah, als würde er über diesen Punkt diskutieren wollen, entschloss sich Harvey, das Thema zu wechseln.

Als der Anwalt Vanessas Akte über Mike gelesen hatte, hatte er eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, Mike zu sagen, dass er einen Detektiv auf ihn angesetzt hatte, aber nun entschloss er sich ehrlich zu sein. Wenn schon, denn schon oder so.

„Ich muss dir auch etwas gestehen, obwohl ich keinesfalls bereue was ich gemacht habe.“

Mike legte den Kopf leicht schräg, neugierig darauf was wohl gleich kommen würde.

„Mike, ich habe eine Detektivin, die regelmäßig für mich arbeitet, auf dich angesetzt. Sie hat mir ihre Ergebnisse übersandt als ich gerade auf dem Weg zu dir war.“ Er entsperrte sein Telefon, wählte Vanessas E-Mail an ihn aus und reichte Mike sein Smartphone.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt was ich nun über dich weiß. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nun da ich diese Informationen habe nur noch entschlossener bin, dies mit dir zu tun. Ich denke, dass du mit ein wenig Hilfe und Führung so viel mehr werden könntest, sowohl als Sub als auch als Person im Allgemeinen.“

Beim Wort Detektivin hatte Mike ihm einen beleidigten Blick zugeworfen. Harvey seufzte. Er wusste dass er ein Risiko einging und dass die Chance, dass Mike nach dem Lesen der Akte alles beenden würde, ziemlich groß war.

„Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen müssen, aber Ehrlichkeit ist keine Einbahnstraße und ich möchte dass wir beide auf dem gleichen Wissenstand sind, so dass du eine wohldurchdachte Entscheidung treffen kannst. Und ich bin bereit, jede Frage zu beantworten die du zu meiner Person haben magst.“

Mike nahm das Smartphone und las die Akte in Rekordzeit während seine Augen förmlich über den Text flogen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich immer wieder mal zusammen und als er fertig war, behielt er das Handy fest in der Hand und sah nicht auf. Nach ein paar Minuten Stille hielt Harvey es nicht mehr aus. Er befürchtete dass er zu weit gegangen war. Vanessa hatte ein paar unbequeme Wahrheiten zu Tage gefördert und Harvey war bewusst, dass es für Mike sehr unangenehm sein musste, all seine schmutzigen kleinen Geheimnisse schwarz auf weiß zu lesen und zu wissen, dass ein Fremder sie ausgegraben hatte.

„Mike, bist du okay?“ Der Junge schien tief in Gedanken versunken und Harvey lehnte sich nach vorne und berührte leicht seine Hand.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“ Mike zwang sich dazu Harveys Blick zu erwidern und ein Ausdruck von Schmerz und Verrat war sichtbar in den blauen Augen.

„Weil ich über dich Bescheid wissen musste und nicht darauf vertrauen konnte, dass du mir alles erzählst was ich wissen muss.“

„Ich hab dir vom Unfall erzählt.“

„Ja, und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Das war bestimmt nicht einfach für dich.“ 

„Das war es nicht. Aber ich wollte dein guter Junge sein und deine Regeln befolgen.“

Harvey schloss kurz die Augen und atmete langsam aus. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er, dass Mike ihn wachsam beobachtete. Er rutschte näher an ihn heran und zog sanft an seinem Arm. Anfangs verweigerte sich Mike ihm aber dann gab er nach und Harvey zog ihn in seinen Schoß und schloss die Arme fest um seinen Sub. Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Mikes rechte Schläfe und vergrub dann seine Nase in dem weichen dunkelblonden Haar.

„Es tut mir leid, dass meine Entscheidung, über dich ermitteln zu lassen, dich verletzt hat, aber nach deinem bisherigen Verhalten konnte ich das Risiko einfach nicht eingehen und darauf vertrauen, dass du vollkommen ehrlich zu mir sein würdest. Ich habe gehofft dass du es bist, aber in dieser Hinsicht war deine Weste nicht wirklich rein.“

Mike musste doch sicherlich die Gültigkeit seiner Argumentation anerkennen, aber anstatt sich in der Umarmung seines Doms zu entspannen spürte Harvey, wie Mike sich versteifte. Der junge Mann wandte Harvey seinen Blick zu und sah ihn forschend an.

„Wirst du jemals in der Lage sein mir zu vertrauen, Harvey? Falls nicht, dann sollte wir vielleicht alles abblasen, denn ich glaube nicht dass ich mit dem ständigen Misstrauen leben kann.“

Harvey dachte darüber nach. Könnte er seine misstrauische Natur überwinden und Mike einen Vertrauensvorschuss geben obwohl ihn seine Erfahrung als Anwalt gelehrt hatte, dass Leute selten ihr Wesen änderten?

Mikes Augen beobachteten ihn weiterhin wachsam während er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchrang.

„Ich habe dir gestern gesagt, dass Vertrauen verdient werden muss. Es ist ein Lernprozess und das gilt für uns beide.“ Er strich einmal mehr mit seinen Lippen über Mikes Schläfe, eher eine Liebkosung als ein tatsächlicher Kuss, und atmete den leichten Kokosduft von Mikes Haaren ein. „Ich bin bereit darauf zu vertrauen dass du versuchen wirst ehrlich zu mir zu sein, Mike. Ich werde dich von nun an fragen, wenn ich etwas über dich wissen möchte. Du kannst mir die Antwort verwehren, aber bitte lüg mich nie an. Und ich verspreche dir im Gegenzug das gleiche.“

Mike konnte die Entschlossenheit in der Stimme seines Doms hören und nach einem weiteren Moment entspannte er sich endlich und vergrub sein Gesicht an Harveys Hals um den betörenden Duft von Harveys Cologne gemischt mit seinem ganz eigenen reinen Harvey-Geruch einzuatmen.

„Ich verspreche es. Und danke“, wisperte er. Beide Männer klammerten sich aneinander und spürten, dass sie einen weiteren wichtigen Schritt gemacht hatten. Plötzlich fing Mike an zu kichern. „Ich kann kaum glauben dass du mich immer noch willst, nachdem du die Akte über mich gelesen hast.“

Harvey lächelte. Er wusste, worauf Mike hinaus wollte aber er sprang ihm nicht auf die Schippe.

„Warum sollte ich dich nicht wollen? Angeblich bist du ja ein Genie. Und obwohl ich wirklich auf deinen Arsch stehe finde ich einen wachen Verstand noch viel stimulierender.“

„Ja, klar“, spottete Mike. „Ich bin ein toller Fang und du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dir zu Willen bin.“

„Oh, Kid. Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“


	8. Eine alberne rote Schleife

Schon bald nachdem sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten, war Harvey gegangen und Mike hatte versucht etwas dringend benötigten Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor er wieder für seinen Putz-Job aufstehen musste. Er musste wirklich unbedingt einen anderen Weg finden um Geld zu verdienen oder er würde nie in der Lage sein, Harvey öfter als einmal die Woche zu sehen oder überhaupt so etwas wie ein normales Sozialleben zu haben.

Er hatte Harvey versprochen, dass er über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten für ihr Arrangement nachdenken würde aber er war sich jetzt schon sicher, war sich schon seit der letzten Nacht sicher gewesen, dass er die 24/7 Option wollte, aber das wäre wohl kaum möglich wenn er die ganze Zeit arbeiten müsste. Sie könnte sicherlich das ein oder andere telefonisch machen, aber auf Dauer wäre das ein armseliger Ersatz für ein richtiges Treffen. Er wollte es diesmal richtig machen, sich voll und ganz darauf einlassen, auf Harvey und auf seine eigenen Bedürfnisse, und nicht halbherzig, so wie er es in der Vergangenheit mit weniger wichtigen Dingen getan hatte.

Und dann gab’s da noch seine Grammy. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sie nicht besuchen können und dieser Sonntagnachmittag war der einzige Tag an dem er ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte, da er das Treffen mit Harvey am Samstag nicht absagen wollte.

Er vermisste sie sehr. Nur bei ihr zu sitzen, Dame oder Karten mit ihr zu spielen und ihr zuzuhören, wenn sie alte Geschichten über Opa George erzählte, machte ihn glücklich. Aber in letzter Zeit war ihr Gedächtnis etwas schlechter geworden und manchmal hatte sie ihn angeblickt, nur für ein paar Augenblicke, als ob sie keine Ahnung hatte wer er war. Dann hatte sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich erhellt und sie hatte ihn gefragt, wie die Uni war, so als ob sie vergessen hätte wie sehr er sie enttäuscht hatte als er rausgeflogen war (sie hatte ihn nie dafür geschimpft aber er hatte es in ihren Augen lesen können wie sehr er sie enttäuscht hatte). In diesen Momenten wollte er auf ihren Schoß klettern, wie der kleine Junge der er mal gewesen war, es vor so vielen Jahren getan hatte, und sich die Augen ausweinen bis er keine Tränen mehr hätte und seine Gefühle ganz stumpf geworden waren. Aber er konnte sie nicht sehen lassen wie sehr ihre schwindende Gesundheit ihm zu schaffen machte, also setzte er ein heiteres Gesicht auf und erzählte ihr erfundene Geschichten über seine Abenteuer als Student und ließ sie nie wissen, wie sehr sein Herz für sie brach.

Beim nächsten Besuch würde sie dann wieder total bei Verstand sein und ihn im Damespiel schlagen, vor Freude laut lachend wenn er in eine ihre wohlkonstruierten Fallen tappte. Dann konnte er sie so sehen, wie sie zuvor gewesen war, die 64jährige Frau, die den 11 Jahre alten Waisenjungen aufgenommen und ihm ein Zuhause gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihn in ihre Liebe eingehüllt bis er sich nicht mehr jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Er wusste, dass er nicht so geworden war wie sie es geplant hatte aber wenn er statt zu ihr in die staatliche Obhut gekommen wäre, dann hätte sein Leben noch viel schlechter laufen können. Alles in allem konnte er sich nicht beschweren und vielleicht gelang es ihm diesmal, mit Harveys Hilfe, sich zusammenzureißen und sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen und sie Stolz zu machen.

Es ging ihm auf, dass es vielleicht nicht ganz fair für Harvey war, wenn er all seine Hoffnungen und Wünsche an ihn, einen fast Fremden, hing. Natürlich hatte Harvey sich bereit erklärt ihn als Sub unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, ihn zu trainieren und ihm zu zeigen, was es hieß, sich einem Dom zu unterwerfen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er ihm die Bürde, ihn zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen, auch auferlegen konnte. Harvey hatte es zwar angedeutet als er ihr Arrangement vorgeschlagen hatte, aber war es nicht Zeit, endlich für sein eigenes Leben die Verantwortung zu übernehmen anstatt zu hoffen, dass Harvey ihn auf magische Art und Weise besser machen könnte?

Vielleicht könnte Harvey ihm den richtigen Weg weisen aber er selbst müsste die ganze Arbeit machen. Und er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, sich zu sehr in Harvey zu verlieben, sich zu sehr auf ihn zu verlassen. Denn schließlich neigten die Leute, auf die er sich in seinem Leben am meisten verlassen hatte dazu, ihn zu verlassen, wenn auch nicht immer freiwillig, wie seine Eltern, Trevor und nun auch seine Grammy. Wenn Harvey sich eines Tages dazu entschließen würde ihn loszuwerden, dann müsste er in der Lage sein auch ohne ihn zu funktionieren.

Seine rationelle Seite sagte ihm, dass er sich emotional nicht zu sehr von Harvey abhängig machen durfte. Das hier war nicht „Pretty Woman“ oder irgendein Märchen und Harvey war weder Edward Lewis noch der Märchenprinz. _Pech gehabt_, mischte sich sein Herz ein, _du bist dem Mann schon Hals über Kopf verfallen und das kannst du nicht rückgängig machen. Ich gehöre schon ganz und gar Harvey._ Dummes Ding! 

**********

Todmüde und gegen den Schmerz in seinen Schultern ankämpfend, saugte Mike einmal mehr die Flure von Pearson Hardman. Oh Gott, er hasste den Staubsauger wirklich. Er war laut und schwer und auch unter normalen Umständen würde sein Rücken nach 30 Minuten Kampf mit diesem Monster zu schmerzen beginnen. Er wusste nicht, wie die Putzfrauen, von denen viele doppelt so alt wie er waren, diese Tätigkeit über Jahre hinweg aushielten. Er würde lieber sterben, oder Drogen für Trevor verkaufen. Nun, wenigstens fühlte sich sein Ellenbogen etwas besser an und die Schwellung war abgeklungen nachdem er Harveys Rat gefolgt war und einen Eisbeutel benutzt hatte.

Er hatte Schmerzmittel genommen bevor er zur Arbeit aufgebrochen war aber von vergangenen Erfahrungen wusste er, dass er sich noch einige Tage wund fühlen würde. _Geschieht dir recht für deine Dummheit. Das ist die gerechte Strafe. _

Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, diese Gedanken los zu lassen. Er war so ein Versager. Was wäre mit seiner Grammy geschehen, wenn er bei diesem dummen Unfall gestorben wäre? Sie wäre sicherlich untröstlich und die Behörden würden sie in einer staatlichen Einrichtung unterbringen, schneller als sie seine traurigen Überreste in einem Armengrab unter die Erde bringen könnten, was sie natürlich auch seiner Grammy in Rechnung stellen würden.

Die Szene mit der umschaltenden Ampel lief wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge ab und er konnte den exakten Moment bestimmen, in dem er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sein verdammtes Hirn! Er versuchte wirklich es zu vergessen, verschüttete Milch und so, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Der Drang, sich selbst zu bestrafen nur um die verdammten Schuldgefühle los zu werden war ihm nicht neu. Tatsächlich hatte er sich jedes Mal, wenn er eine Dummheit begangen hatte in einer Spirale von Selbsthass und Selbst-Bestrafung wieder gefunden. Einmal hatte er 3 Tage gehungert und erst als er beinahe ohnmächtig geworden war und seine Grammy gedacht hatte, dass er eine ernsthafte Krankheit hätte, hatte er wieder etwas gegessen. Ein anderes Mal hatte er einen Monat lang kalt geduscht und nach dem Columbia-Debakel hatte er versucht, mit dem Gras aufzuhören. Erst als er eine Woche lang nicht geschlafen hatte weil sein Gehirn förmlich explodiert war und er wie ein Zombie rumgelaufen war, hatte Trevor ihn überreden können einen Pfeife zu rauchen, zu rein medizinischen Zwecken.

Aber das mit der Selbstbestrafung hatte irgendwie nie richtig funktioniert. Seine Schuldgefühle ließen nie vollständig nach und er schien auch nie aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen und immer wieder Mist zu machen, egal wie er sich auch bestrafte.

Und nun schien es so, als könnte Harvey ihm leichter vergeben als er sich selbst vergeben konnte. Als sein Dom ihm erklärt hatte, warum er es nicht für nötig befand ihn zu bestrafen, war der Drang sich selbst zu bestrafen verschwunden. Fast so, als hätte Harvey ihm Absolution erteilt und er wäre von all seinen Sünden reingewaschen worden. Mike war nicht religiös, nicht mal ein bisschen, aber wenn es sich so anfühlte sich einer höheren Macht hinzugeben, dann wäre er mehr als glücklich ein Gründungsmitglied der Kirche des Harvey zu werden.

Tatsächlich war Harvey hinsichtlich der ganzen Sache wirklich großartig gewesen. Es verblüffte Mike immer noch, wie sorgfältig Harvey auf Nummer sicher gegangen war dass es ihm gut ging, besonders da sie immer noch fast Fremde waren, auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte. Dass er ihn ausgezogen und jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers inspiziert hatte um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht schlimm verletzt war.

Und dann war da natürlich seine eigene Reaktion auf die gründliche Inspektion. Wie sein Körper auf Harveys Berührungen oder nur auf das sanfte Streicheln seines Atems auf Mikes Haut reagiert hatte, der Fakt, dass ein paar ausgewählte Worte in einem bestimmten Tonfall in so anmachen konnten, dass er den Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle vergaß und sich allein nach der Berührung seines Doms verzehrte, war erstaunlich und wunderbar.

Und Harveys Reaktion auf seine Erregung war umso erregender. Es war fast so, als würden sie in einer Spirale umeinander kreisen, jede Reaktion des einen eine Gegen-Reaktion des anderen auslösend. Mike wusste, dass er manchmal aufdringlich und anhänglich sein konnte. Trevor hatte sich oft darüber beschwert, aber dass Harvey, in seiner so einzigartigen Art und Weise genauso zu fühlen schien wie er, dass er in seinen unwillkürlichen Reaktionen aufzublühen schien war… unbegreiflich.

Und Harveys Fürsorge hatte nicht geendet nachdem er Mike ins Bett geschickt hatte. Er hatte darauf bestanden ihm ein wenig Geld da zu lassen damit er ein Taxi nehmen konnte, da er nicht wollte dass Mike nach Manhattan radelte wenn er unter Schmerzmitteln stand. Mike konnte die Argumente des Anwalts verstehen aber hatte sich für die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel entschieden. Er wollte sich das Taxigeld aufsparen und sich am nächsten Tag einen Helm davon kaufen, nicht nur um Harveys Zustimmung zu bekommen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er sein braver Junge war. Er war nicht dumm und konnte die Notwendigkeit für einen Helm sehen.

Indem er die U-Bahn genommen hatte, hatte er mehr als eine Stunde zur Arbeit gebraucht da er ein paar Mal umsteigen musste. Darum war er später als üblich dran und Mike wusste, dass die Ruhephase zwischen seinen beiden Jobs nun umso kürzer war. Nun, das ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Er sehnte sich danach ins Bett zu fallen und für eine Woche zu schlafen aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten sich krank zu melden und deshalb vielleicht einen seiner Jobs zu verlieren. 

**********

Als er endlich vor Harveys Büro stand, dass er sich wie üblich bis zum Schluss aufgehoben hatte, dachte er kurz darüber nach es auszulassen. Sicherlich würde Harvey es verstehen. Aber dann entschloss er sich dagegen, da er das Risiko nicht eingehen konnte. Er wusste, dass sein Vorarbeiter manchmal Überraschungsinspektionen durchführte und er konnte nicht auf sein Glück vertrauen, wenn das Wohlergehen und die Gesundheitsversorgung seiner Grammy auf dem Spiel stand.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer drückte er die Glastür auf und machte das Licht an. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er in Richtung der Fenster gegenüber der Eingangstür blickte.

In der Mitte von Harveys Schreibtisch lag ein mattschwarzer Fahrradhelm, dekoriert mit einer leuchtend roten Schleife. Eine Notiz war daran geheftet. Mike näherte sich langsam, nicht sicher ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte, und nahm die Notiz. 

_Mike, _

_der Gedanke daran, dass Du die Straßen auf Deinem Fahrrad terrorisierst ohne einen Helm zu tragen, verursacht mir Magenschmerzen. Da ich kein Magengeschwür bekommen möchte erwarte ich von Dir, dass Du den Helm trägst sobald Du Deinen Hintern auf ein Fahrrad schwingst. Und bitte, fahr nicht mehr bei Rot. Du gehörst mir und ich möchte nicht, dass Du mein Eigentum noch mehr beschädigst. _

_Harvey _

Mike konnte spüren wie ein breites Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete als er sich Harveys Tonfall vorstellte während er den Brief las. Harvey musste den Helm gleich nachdem er sein Apartment verlassen hatte gekauft haben und danach war er wohl zurück ins Büro gefahren um ihn als Überraschung für Mike zu hinterlassen. Und obwohl Harveys Brief andeutete, dass er den Helm mehr zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung als für seinen Sub gekauft hatte, ließ sich Mike nicht täuschen. Harvey sorgte sich wirklich um ihn, da gab es keinerlei Zweifel.

Er nahm den Helm, pflückte die lächerliche Schleife herunter und setzte ihn auf. Mike wusste, dass die Marke teuer und für gute Qualität bekannt war. Nun, für Harvey Specter war das Beste gerade gut genug. Aus Werbeanzeigen und Fahrrad-Magazinen wusste Mike, dass eine Menge Radsport-Profis diese Helme bei Down-Hill Rennen trugen und da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Harvey nicht zur Leserschaft dieser Magazine gehörte, musste der Anwalt wohl einen Verkäufer angewiesen haben, ihm das Beste vom Besten zu verkaufen.

Mike passte die Größe an, indem er die Riemen verkürzte und nach ein paar Momenten saß der Helm wie angegossen. Er war leicht genug, so dass er ihn kaum spürte und viel bequemer als sein alter Helm, den er aus zweiter Hand von einem Kollegen gekauft hatte.

Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus entschied er sich, ein Selfie zu machen und es Harvey zu schicken um sich zu bedanken. Vielleicht würde es ihm ein Lächeln entlocken wenn er es am Morgen sah. Nur ein paar Augenblicke nachdem Mike Senden gedrückt hatte konnte er ein leises Piepsen hinter sich hören. Für einen Moment war er verwirrt aber dann dämmerte es ihm und er drehte sich langsam um.

Und da stand Harvey, angelehnt an den Türstock mit seinem Smartphone in der Hand, auf dass er nun hinabsah. Er trug informelle Kleidung und sein Haar war nicht gestylt und sah ohne Gel ein wenig heller aus als es leicht zerzaust und in natürlichen Wellen in seine Stirn fiel. Mike hatte den Verdacht, dass Harvey seine Nachtruhe zu dem einzigen Zweck unterbrochen hatte um ihn mitten in der Nacht zu überraschen, und sein Herz sang vor Freude. Aber er war nicht dumm genug um seinen Verdacht auszusprechen. 

„Er steht dir“, kommentierte der Anwalt leise und steckte das Smartphone wieder ein.

Mike nahm langsam den Helm ab und rieb sich mit den Fingern durch die plattgedrückten Haare wodurch sie wieder hochstanden, während sein Blick nie von Harveys Gesicht wich. Der ältere Mann beobachtete ihn gespannt, blieb jedoch wo er war, mit den Händen nun entspannt in seinen Hosentaschen. Mike kam näher, den Helm immer noch in seiner Hand und stoppte erst als ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Harvey trennten.

Zum ersten Mal realisierte er, dass sie beinahe gleich groß waren, Harvey vielleicht ein oder zwei Zentimeter größer als er selbst. Es war der Unterschied in ihrem Körperbau und der Haltung der Mike das Gefühl gab, kleiner und unbedeutender zu sein.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wanderten Mikes Augen von Harveys intensivem Blick runter zum Mund des Anwalts.

Gleich zu Beginn war Mike aufgefallen, dass Harvey den anziehendsten Mund hatte, den er je gesehen hatte. Die Lippen verschmälerten sich zu dünnen Linien in den Mundwinkeln aber waren ein wenig voller in der Mitte. Nicht wirklich klassisch schön aber für Mike waren sie einzigartig und perfekt, so wie der Mann zu dem sie gehörten.

Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken schloss Mike die verbleibende Distanz zwischen ihnen und presste seine eigenen Lippen auf die seines Doms. Für eine Sekunde konnte er spüren, wie sich Harvey versteifte und er dachte schon, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte aber dann reagierte Harvey auf den Kuss, indem er seinen Mund leicht öffnete. Am Anfang fühlten sich die Lippen des Anwalts weich auf den seinen an aber Harvey schien seine Überraschung über Mikes Initiative schnell zu überwinden und begann, den Kuss zu dominieren. Seine Lippen wurden fordernder und seine Zunge fand ihren Weg in Mikes Mund und beanspruchte ihn als Preis. Der Kuss wurde wilder als Mike sich von Harveys Lust anstecken ließ und bald schon wanden sich ihre Zungen umeinander und erforschten die warme Nässe des anderen Mundes.

Harvey zog sich ein wenig zurück und ließ seine Zunge über Mikes volle Unterlippe gleiten, was ihm einen süßen Seufzer des Subs einbrachte bevor er sie zurück in die Tiefen von Mikes Mund gleiten ließ und ihn rücksichtslos kostete. Ihre Atmung wurde immer heftiger und Mike konnte Harveys Hände über seinen Oberkörper wandern spüren, bis sie endlich ihren Weg unter sein T-Shirt fanden, erst an seinem Rücken und dann auf seiner Brust. Als Harveys Fingernägel versehentlich über seine Brustwarzen kratzten und sie sofort hart wurden, stöhnte er laut in Harveys Mund und seine Hüften zuckten unwillkürlich nach vorne.

Mike wurde bewusst, dass er während des Kusses beinahe schmerzhaft hart geworden war und alles was er nun wollte war, sich wie eine rollige Katze an Harveys Oberschenkel zu reiben während sein Mund von seinem Dom geplündert wurde. Harvey schien sein Bedürfnis zu spüren, aber anstatt ihm nachzugeben, beendete der Dom den Kuss, legte seine Hände fest auf Mikes Brust und drückte ihn langsam weg. Mike machte protestierende Laute aber als er Harveys tadelnden Blick auffing, versuchte er sich zu kontrollieren.

„Du musst Selbstkontrolle lernen, Puppy.“ Harveys Stimme klang absolut kontrolliert obwohl er genauso fertig aussah wie Mike sich fühlte. „Aufdringlichkeit ziemt sich nicht für einen guten Sub. Aber keine Sorge. Ich bringe es dir schon bei.“

Die Augen des Doms waren beinahe schwarz vor Erregung, so weit waren seine Pupillen und als Mike seinen Blick zu Harveys Schritt senken ließ, konnte er eine vielsagende Beule unter dem dunkelgrauen Stoff der Hose erkennen.

Da er seiner Stimme nicht traute nickte Mike nur. Harvey schenkte ihm einen zustimmenden Blick und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die Haare.

„Braver Junge.“

Mike stöhnte. „Das hilft jetzt nicht wirklich.“

Harvey grinste breit und Mike wurde an einen Hai erinnert während er sich plötzlich wie ein kleiner Clownfisch ohne Anemone zum Verstecken fühlte.

„Und wo wäre dann der Spaß für mich, Rookie?“

Mike schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und stellte sein eigenes Urteilsvermögen hinsichtlich seiner Entscheidung, Harveys Sub zu werden, in Frage. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er keine Ahnung hatte worauf er sich am Samstag einlassen würde. Er wusste nur, dass, was auch immer es war, es ihn für immer verändern würde.

„Sie sind ein grausamer Mann, Mr. Specter.“

Harveys Grinsen erreichte seine Augen und plötzlich waren sie umgeben von einem Netz aus Lachfältchen, was den Dom jünger wirken ließ.

„Und das geht dir erst jetzt auf?“ Er drehte sich um und verließ das Büro. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen und blickte über seine Schulter als er beiläufig fragte: „Brauchst du eine Fahrgelegenheit nach Hause, Rookie?“

Nun würde Harveys Büro zwei Tage hintereinander nicht gereinigt werden, aber daran wäre der Anwalt selbst schuld.

„Gib mir 10 Minuten um das Putzzeug wegzuräumen.“

„Du hast 5, Kid. Und vergiss den Helm nicht.“


	9. Hausaufgaben

Donnerstag

Als Mike langsam aus den paar Stunden seligen Schlafes erwachte, die ihm verblieben waren nachdem Harvey ihn heimgefahren hatte, fand seine rechte Hand wie von selbst ihren Weg unter die leicht zerschlissene Bettdecke und runter zu seinem Schoß. Für ein paar Augenblicke drückte er seine Morgenlatte durch den weichen Stoff seiner Pyjamahose um sicherzugehen, dass sein Schwanz nicht über Nacht auf magische Art und Weise verschwunden war. Soviel zum Thema Verlassensängste. Ein Psychiater hätte sicherlich seinen Spaß damit.

Die Erinnerung an den Kuss ploppte in seinen Gedanken auf. Nur mit Daumen und Zeigefinger fuhr er langsam an seinem Schwanz auf und ab und reizte sich durch den vom vielen Tragen weich gewordenen Stoff ohne zu viel Reibung zu erzeugen. Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, sich ganz entspannt einen runter zu holen während seine Erinnerung ihn mit Harveys Bildnis versorgen würde. Sein Daumen strich über die immer noch stoffbedeckte Eichel und er konnte spüren wie er immer härter wurde, als er sich daran erinnerte wie gut sich Harveys Zunge in seinem Mund angefühlt hatte.

Ach, was solls? Er verdiente ein wenig Spaß. Mike ließ seinen Penis für einen Augenblick los um das Gleitmittel aus seinem Nachttisch zu holen, aber als er in der Schublade nach der Flasche wühlte, blieb sein Blick am Wecker hängen.

08:21 Uhr. Verdammt!

Er hatte verschlafen und würde niemals rechtzeitig zur Arbeit kommen, denn rechtzeitig hieß in 9 Minuten. Er musste im Büro anrufen und Bescheid geben, dass er spät dran war oder sein Chef, der nicht unbedingt ein Fan von ihm war, woran ein paar besserwisserische Kommentaren seinerseits nicht ganz unschuldig waren, würde ihn auf der Stelle feuern. Es gab immer genug verzweifelte Typen die ihn sofort ersetzen könnten, wie Jorge nicht müde wurde ihn zu erinnern.

Als er sein Smartphone entsperrte sah er, dass er eine Textnachricht von Harvey hatte.

(Harvey 07:21 Uhr) _Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Check deine E-Mail. _

(Mike 08:23 Uhr) _Guten Morgen. Ist es o.k. wenn ich heute Abend nachsehe? Ich bin spät dran. Hab verschlafen._

(Harvey 08:25 Uhr) _Ja. Dann heute Abend. Fahr nicht bei Rot und setz deinen Helm auf._

Mike rollte mit den Augen und bevor er sich im Zaum halten konnte, textete er zurück.

(Mike 08:26 Uhr) _Ja, Mami! _

Sobald er senden gedrückt hatte, fuhr er zusammen. _Oh Scheiße!_

Und natürlich ließ Harvey es ihm nicht durchgehen. Natürlich nicht.

(Harvey 08:32 Uhr) _Behalte diese Einstellung bei und ich garantiere dir, dass du ab Samstag nie wieder in meiner Anwesenheit schmerzfrei sitzen wirst._

(Mike 08:33 Uhr) Entschuldigung, Herr. Wirklich, es tut mir so leid.

Als Harvey ihm nicht zurück schrieb machte er den kurzen Anruf zum Büro des Lieferdienstes. Zu seinem Glück hatte Lisa heute den Telefondienst und obwohl sie über sein zu spät kommen nicht wirklich glücklich war, machte sie ihm keine allzu schlimmen Vorwürfe.

Mike würgte ein paar Ibuprofen trocken runter, zog sich eilig an und huschte aus seiner Wohnung mit seinem Fahrrad im Schlepptau, nur um Sekunden später nochmal die Tür zu öffnen um seinen neuen Helm zu holen. Da er immer noch Harveys Taxigeld von der vorherigen Nacht hatte, beschloss er, sich einen köstlichen Frühstücksburrito von dem Imbiss in der Nähe seiner Arbeitsstelle zu gönnen. Er konnte den Burrito mit einer Hand essen während er radelte und würde daher nicht allzu viel Zeit verlieren.

Immer noch kauend schlenderte er um 09:13 Uhr, fast 45 Minuten zu spät, ins Hauptquartier und schenkte der Frau, die das Telefon bediente, sein charmantestes Lächeln.

„Hey Lisa, wie läuft es so?“ rief er ihr zu sobald er durch die Tür war, während er sich mit dem Handrücken über das Kinn rieb um ein paar Tropfen scharfer Soße, die sich in seinen 5-Tages Stoppeln verfangen hatten, zu entfernen. Die Stoppeln machten ein kratzendes Geräusch und fühlten sich rau auf seinem Handrücken an. Er sollte sich wohl besser noch vor dem Samstag rasieren. Harvey, der immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussah, schien nicht der Typ Mann zu sein, der auf Rasierbrand stehen würde, immer vorausgesetzt (hoffend) dass sie sich wieder küssen würden.

Da die Frau telefonierte, verdrehte sie zur Antwort die Augen und deutete vorwurfsvoll auf die Wanduhr.

„Ja, sorry dass ich zu spät bin“, flüsterte er um ihr Gespräch nicht noch mehr zu stören, während er seine Hände an der Hose sauber rieb, da er mal wieder vergessen hatte, ein paar Servietten mitzunehmen als er sich sein Frühstück geholt hatte.

Lisa legte auf und wedelte mit einem Stück Papier, auf das sie geschrieben hatte, in seine Richtung.

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich endlich mit deinem Erscheinen beehrst. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass es bis jetzt eher ruhig war.“

Er deutete auf seinen bandagierten Ellenbogen und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. „Ich wäre ja eher hier gewesen, aber ich hatte gestern auf dem Heimweg einen kleinen Unfall und diese Schmerzen…“ Er ließ seine Stimme auf theatralische Art brechen, fast so, als würde er auf seinem Totenbett liegen.

Lisa konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Mikes jungenhafter Charme brachte ihr Herz jedes Mal zum Schmelzen und das, obwohl sie ihm sein Theater nicht für eine Sekunde abnahm.

„Schon gut du Schlauberger. Hier ist dein erster Auftrag.“ Sie gab ihm die Notiz und winkte ihm zu, als ihr Telefon erneut zu klingeln begann.

Während Mike durch die Straßenschluchten des Finanzdistrikts fuhr, versuchte er tatsächlich, auf den Verkehr zu achten anstatt an den Kuss oder die E-Mail, die zu Hause auf ihn wartete, zu denken. Nachdem er seine erste Tour hinter sich gebracht hatte und sich bei Lisa nach einem neuen Auftrag erkundigte, überlegte er kurz ob er das Internet-Café in Soho, dass in der Nähe des Imbisses war, wo er sich sein Mittagessen holen wollte, besuchen sollte um seine E-Mail zu lesen. Er entschied sich dagegen, nachdem er ein paar Minuten ernsthaft drüber nachgedacht hatte, da Harvey ihm höchstwahrscheinlich etwas geschickt hatte, dass ihn für den Rest des Tages ablenken würde und er konnte so einen Stunt wie gestern nicht nochmal riskieren. Also versuchte er die E-Mail, und Harvey im Allgemeinen, aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und seine Schicht hinter sich zu bringen, ohne als Schmutzstreifen auf dem Straßenbelag zu enden.

Da es wirklich ein mehr als ruhiger Tag war, schickte Lisa ihn um 5 Uhr nach Hause und zum ersten Mal protestierte er nicht, dass er die Stunden brauchte.

Sobald sich die Wohnungstür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, fuhr er seinen Laptop hoch, schlüpfte aus seinen Sneakers, holte sich ein Bier um das Red Bull High zu bekämpfen und machte es sich ausgestreckt auf der Couch bequem.

Der alte Computer brauchte ein paar Minuten bis er endlich Thunderbird öffnen konnte und seine Finger trommelten ungeduldig den Rhythmus von _Learning to fly_ von den Foo Fighters auf der verkratzten und abgestoßenen Oberfläche. Der Song hatte beinahe den ganzen Tag in seinem Kopf festgesteckt, seit er ihn im Postraum einer Wall Street-Firma auf seiner 6. Tour gehört hatte.

Wie so viele seiner Besitztümer war auch der Computer second-hand, ein Geschenk von Jenny, als sie sich einen neuen gekauft hatte. Endlich öffnete sich das Programm und lud die neuen E-Mails runter. Das W-LAN seines Nachbarn von unten (Passwort Tom999, wirklich, wie dumm konnte man sein, auch wenn die 999 es ein wenig besser machte?) war unglaublich langsam, aber da Mike wilderte, konnte er sich kaum beschweren.

Er scrollte flink durch die neuen Mails (Spam, Spam und noch mehr Spam und autsch, eine neue Rechnung von Grammys Pflegeheim) bis er fand wonach er suchte.

_An Mike.Ross@.....com_

_Von Harvey.Specter@...com_

_Betreff: Fragebogen_

_Mike, _

_der Zweck des angehängten Fragebogens ist es, mir ein besseres Gefühl für die Dinge zu geben, die du magst, keinesfalls magst, und was dich interessieren könnte, hinsichtlich unseres geplanten Arrangements. In diesem Fragebogen sind jedoch auch Optionen inkludiert, die ich vermutlich nicht wählen würde bzw. mit denen ich mich nicht gänzlich wohl fühle. Ich finde es jedoch wichtig, dir eine große Auswahl zu geben, da es mir helfen wird herauszufinden wo deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse liegen. _

_Also, unabhängig von meinen eigenen Vorlieben möchte ich, dass du ehrlich bist und darüber nachdenkst was du willst, was du gerne ausprobieren möchtest und wo deine Limits (weich / hart) liegen. Denke nicht darüber nach was ich von dir hören möchte, da das hier so nicht funktioniert. _

_Ich werde einen beinahe identischen Fragebogen ausfüllen und dann werden wir unsere Notizen vergleichen und über unsere Vorlieben und Wünsche sprechen. Das wird hoffentlich zu einer beiderseits zufriedenstellenden Vereinbarung am Samstag führen. _

_Nachdem du den Vertrag entworfen hast (schauen wir mal was du noch aus der Columbia Jura-Vorbereitung weißt) und wir beide unterschrieben haben möchte ich, dass wir eine Session haben. Bring deine Übernachtungstasche mit da ich möchte, dass du nach der Session bleibst um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht. _

_Als eine Art Abschlussbonus werde ich dir erlauben, aus drei verschiedenen Szenarien auszuwählen, die ich für unsere Session vorbereiten werde. Danach werde ich dir nur noch selten irgendeine Wahl lassen, also genieße es besser solange du noch kannst. _

_Ich weiß, dass wir unser Arrangement noch nicht offiziell begonnen haben aber ich möchte, dass du bis zu unserem Treffen am Samstag nicht mehr kommst. Du kannst dich selbst berühren aber bring dich nicht bis zum Orgasmus. Das ist mein Job. Wenn du meinst, dass du meiner Bitte nicht nachkommen kannst, dann möchte ich, dass du mich anrufst bevor du irgendetwas in diese Richtung unternimmst, und mir erklärst warum du nicht bis Samstag warten kannst._

_Solltest du irgendwelche Fragen haben oder besorgt wegen etwas sein, dann möchte ich, dass du mich anrufst. Wie ich im Fragebogen unter den nicht verhandelbaren Regeln festgelegt habe, ist eine offene Kommunikation von essentieller Bedeutung. Bitte versäume es nicht mit mir zu reden nur weil du denkst, dass das was du denkst dumm ist, oder dass ich sauer werde und dich nicht mehr will. Das wird nicht passieren. _

_Und bitte denke darüber nach in welcher Art und Weise du unsere Verbindung als Dom / Sub ausleben möchtest. Wie ich bereits am Mittwoch nach deinem Unfall erklärt habe, glaube ich ernsthaft daran, dass du von einem Vollzeit-Arrangement profitieren würdest da ich dich dann zur Verantwortung ziehen und dir helfen kann, dein volles Potential zu entwickeln. Aber wenn du lieber langsam anfangen möchtest, dann könnte unser Vertrag auch nur dann Gültigkeit haben, wann immer wir uns für eine Session treffen. _

_Harvey _

_P.S. Ich möchte trotzdem, dass du mich jeden Abend bis zu unserem Treffen anrufst und sei es nur für ein paar Minuten. _

Die E-Mail hatte ein Word-Dokument als Anhang und Mike öffnete es neugierig.

Seine Augen flogen schnell über die Worte und er nahm gedankenverloren einen Schluck von seinem Bier, leckte sich die Lippen und begann auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu knabbern. Er konnte spüren wie sein Penis hart wurde und von unten gegen den Laptop drückte der in seinem Schoß lag, nur vom Lesen der Worte und darüber nachdenken, was sie für ihn bedeuten konnten.

Heilige Scheiße! Das war… HEILIGE SCHEIßE! All diese verschiedenen Optionen und Szenarien. Und Harvey würde ihn wirklich wählen lassen. Würde vielleicht sogar ein paar seiner eigenen weichen Limits für ihn überschreiten, wenn Mike etwas ausprobieren wollte womit er selbst sich bislang unwohl gefühlt hatte. Das war es wenigstens was Harvey in der E-Mail angedeutet hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind im Süßigkeitenladen, nicht wissend, wo er anfangen sollte.

Mikes Atmung beschleunigte sich als seine Augen ungeordnet über das Dokument flogen, er hoch und runter scrollte und sein Blick herum sprang wie ein Hummel auf Steroiden. Er fühlte sich ein wenig überwältigt von all den Möglichkeiten aus denen er wählen durfte, nein, wählen sollte. 

Klar, er hatte mit Harvey darüber gesprochen, aber als er nun plötzlich all diese speziellen Optionen niedergeschrieben vor sich sah wurde alles plötzlich so viel realer. Vor diesem Moment war alles über dass sie bislang gesprochen hatten irgendwie hypothetisch gewesen, so als könnte Harvey es jederzeit zurück nehmen und ihm sagen, dass alles ein Fehler, oder noch schlimmer, ein Scherz gewesen war. Ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins glaubte (befürchtete) immer noch, dass reden alles war was sie je tun würden, aber nun die geschriebenen Worte vor sich zu sehen verschob das ganze Konzept aus der Fantasiewelt seiner Gedanken in die Realität.

Sie würden es wirklich tun. Dieses Dokument war der Beweis dafür. Sie würden sogar einen schriftlichen Vertrag machen. Klar, vor Gericht hätte es sicherlich keinen Bestand (das wäre mal eine lustige Gerichtsverhandlung), aber trotzdem.

Die Förmlichkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit des Ganzen traf Mike.

Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, einfach allem enthusiastisch zuzustimmen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass Harvey schon das Richtige für sie beide entscheiden würde, aber plötzlich dämmerte es ihm dass er es Harvey, und auch sich selbst, schuldete, jede Option sorgfältig abzuwägen und zu bewerten, wie er sich damit fühlen würde. Darin wenigstens würden sie gleichwertige Partner sein und er müsste die Verantwortung für seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Wünsche übernehmen. Das könnte er nicht so einfach nebenbei in ein paar Minuten entscheiden.

Plötzlich bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn er es verkackte? Wenn er einen Fehler machte und sich selbst falsch einschätzte und dass was mit Steven passiert war sich wiederholen würde, aber diesmal mit Harvey? Er konnte spüren wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde und ihm das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Mike setzte sich auf und legte den Laptop auf den Couchtisch. Als erstes musste er sich mal beruhigen. Während er ein paar langsame, tiefe Atemzüge nahm fiel sein Blick auf sein Smartphone und er entschied sich spontan dazu, Harvey anzurufen.

Der Anwalt ging beinahe sofort ran.

„Mike. Du bist ja früh zu Hause“, begrüßte Harvey ihn beiläufig, fast so als könnte ihm jemand zuhören und die Stimme beruhigte Mike sofort.

„Ja, war nicht viel los heute.“ Mike wusste nicht wirklich, wie er das Thema Fragebogen zur Sprache bringen sollte also entschied er sich, erstmal ein wenig Small Talk zu machen bis sein Hirn sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass es aus dem Panik-Modus raus war. „Bist du noch in der Arbeit?“

„Ja. Es hat sich was ergeben und ich muss noch ein paar Stunden arbeiten.“

„Nun, hinterlass ja keinen Saustall in deinem Büro oder der arme Kerl der später alles aufräumen muss könnte verärgert sein.“

„Der arme Kerl, wie du diesen faulen Hund nennst, hat in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht aufgeräumt. Es sind Fingerabrücke, ich wiederhole, Fingerabdrücke überall auf meinem Schreibtisch. Das ist einfach inakzeptabel. Ich denke tatsächlich darüber nach, mich bei seinem Vorgesetzten darüber zu beschweren. Diese Art von Arbeitsmoral sollte wirklich nicht ungestraft bleiben.“

„Hahahaha…“ Mike war sich fast sicher, dass Harvey nur scherzte. Fast.

„Oder vielleicht nehme ich die Bestrafung auch selber in die Hand. Ich könnte ihn über meinen Schreibtisch beugen und seinen nackten Hintern mit meinem Lineal bekannt machen. Und danach lasse ich es ihn sauber lecken.“ Die Stimme des Doms war dunkel und verheißungsvoll geworden und die Vorstellung, dass Harvey seine Drohung wahr machen könnte ließ Mike in nervöser Erwartung hart schlucken.

„Natürlich müsste jegliche Art von Bestrafung vorher ausgehandelt werden. Apropos, hast du meine Mail gelesen? Ich nehme mal an, dass dies der Grund ist warum du ein wenig aufgeregt klingst.“

Verdammt. Entging diesem Mann denn gar nichts?

„Nun da du es erwähnst, ja. Ich habe deine Mail gelesen.“ Er unterbrach sich, nicht ganz sicher wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Und…?“ bohrte Harvey nach.

„Naja… es ist ne Menge die da auf einen einprasselt. Ich hab sowas ja noch nie gemacht.“

„Gibt’s irgendwas was dir Sorgen macht?“

Mike dachte darüber nach. War er besorgt? Wohl eher absolut und total der Panik verfallen.

Harvey wartete geduldig auf die Antwort, so als könnte er den inneren Kampf des Neulings spüren.

„Besorgt ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Ich habe eine Scheiß-Angst, trifft es eher. Ich hab die Liste bis jetzt erst überflogen aber ich fühl mich grad echt überfordert und ich habe Angst, dass ich es wieder verkacke. Und geil bin ich auch. Und nervös. Was, wenn ich einen Fehler mache und…“

„Mike, willst du es abblasen? Geht es alles zu schnell für dich?“

„NEIN! Nein, das will ich nicht. Es ist bloß… ich hab es mit Steven verkackt und wir wissen beide wie die Geschichte ausgegangen ist. Und du bist viel wichtiger und ich hab eine Scheißangst, dass ich wieder Mist baue. Ich will, dass es diesmal, mit uns, klappt.

Harvey lachte erleichtert. Er dachte an seinen ersten Fragebogen und konnte Mikes Ängste total nachvollziehen. Der erste große Schritt war es, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass man den Drang zu dominieren, oder sich zu unterwerfen, verspürte. Der zweite Schritt war, tatsächlich etwas zu unternehmen. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er sich gefühlt hatte als er seine allererste Session mit einem Sub besprochen hatte, unter der Aufsicht eines erfahrenen Dom. Er verstand, warum Mike sich ein wenig überfordert fühlte und besorgt war obwohl er wusste, dass der Junge keinen Grund dafür hatte. Denn schließlich war Harvey erfahren genug der er jeden Fehler, den Mike vielleicht hinsichtlich der Einschätzung seiner Bedürfnisse machen würde, bemerken würde.

„Lass dir einfach Zeit. Triff keine übereilten Entscheidungen und bedenke, dass wir jederzeit neu verhandeln können wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass du es zu 100 % richtig hinbekommst. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, es ist eine Lernkurve. Und ich werde deine Reaktionen genau beobachten wenn wir etwas Neues ausprobieren und ich werde sofort aufhören wenn ich auch nur den leisen Verdacht habe, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich bin für dich da, Mike. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“

Harveys selbstsichere Stimme brachte Mike dazu, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und er schaffte es, einen Gedanken zu formulieren, der in seinem Gehirn feststeckte seit er das Dokument das erste Mal geöffnet hatte.

„Wo hast du die Kink-Liste eigentlich her? Hast du sie vom Internet runtergeladen? www.wirsindDoms.com?“

„Ja, klar. Und mir einen Virus als kleines Extra einfangen. Denk nochmal drüber nach, Rookie.“

„Also hast du sie selber verfasst.“ Mikes Stimme wurde zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Hast du es während der Arbeit gemacht, an deinem Schreibtisch mit der Glasplatte. Hat sie deshalb all die Fingerabdrücke?“ Mike stellte sich vor wie Harvey mit seinem teuren Anzug und seinem perfekt frisierten Haaren an seinem gläsernen Schreibtisch saß, die Kink-Liste schrieb und dabei langsam hart wurde während er darüber nachdachte, welche der Dinge er mit Mike anstellen wollte.

Harvey konnte erraten in welche Richtung Mikes Gedanken gingen, aber er weigerte sich mitzuspielen.

„Tatsächlich hab ich sie meiner Sekretärin diktiert“, gab er trocken zurück.

Mike war nur für einen kurzen Moment überrascht. „Weißt du, die traurige Sache ist die, dass ich dir das sogar zutraue.“

„Siehst du, du kennst mich schon ganz gut.“ Harvey lachte leise in sich hinein.

Das lockere Geplänkel zwischen ihnen fühlte sich ganz natürlich an und Harvey ging auf, dass er sowas nach dem kommenden Samstag wohl unterbinden musste oder Mike würde es als Erlaubnis sehen, weiterhin sein vorlautes Mundwerk zu benutzen. Schon jetzt bewegte er sich hart an der Grenze des Erlaubten und rutschte manchmal auch mit dem Zeh über die sprichwörtliche rote Linie, wie bei seiner Textnachricht am Morgen.

„Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?“ bot Harvey etwas ernsthafter an.

„Klar. Das wäre großartig.“ Der Junge war so einfach zu leiten, immer bereit sich von ihm führen zu lassen.

„Geh die Liste ein paar Mal durch. Denk zuerst über deine harten Limits nach und streich die Liste zusammen. Dann mach das Ganze nochmal mit den weichen Limits und den Dingen auf die du neugierig bist. Übrigbleiben sollten die Dinge, die du ganz sicher machen möchtest. Wenn du dir bei einer Sache nicht sicher bist, dann versuch es dir vorzustellen und schau wie dein Körper auf die Vorstellung reagiert. Wenn du dir danach immer noch nicht sicher bist, dann können wir am Samstag darüber reden. Oder eher, wenn du möchtest.“

Mike dachte über diese Herangehensweise nach. Das klang definitiv sinnvoll und es würde ihn auch nicht überfordern wenn er die Liste schrittweise zusammenstrich.

„Ich denke dass hilft wirklich. Ja, so werde ich es machen.“

„Dann fang mal besser gleich damit an, Rookie. Nur noch 2 Nächte bis es soweit ist.“

„Jawohl, Herr!“ Obwohl man Mike für seine Wortwahl keinen Vorwurf machen konnte, verlangte der leicht spöttische Ton definitiv nach einem Rüffel.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich besser aufpassen, Großmaul. Nach Samstag wird dir so ein Verhalten Probleme mit mir bereiten. Fang besser gleich an zu üben, dich wie ein netter, gehorsamer Sub zu verhalten.“

Mike schluckte hörbar. Er musste sich wirklich daran erinnern sich besser im Griff zu behalten. Harvey war nicht einer seiner Kollegen, oder Trevor und Jenny und das wollte er auch gar nicht. Er wollte, dass Harvey sein gestrenger Dom war und nicht sein Kumpel oder Freund. Nun, vielleicht manchmal eine Kombination aus Dom und Freund aber nicht nur ein Freund.

„Ja, Herr. Es tut mir leid.“

„Ich weiß. Und nun müssen wir beide zurück an die Arbeit. Ich hör dich morgen.“

„Auf Wiederhören. Und danke, Harvey.“

„Ruf an wenn es was gibt dass dich beschäftigt.“

„Das werde ich. Gute Nacht.“

Nach dem Telefongespräch fühlte sich Mike etwas besser. Harvey sei Dank hatte er nun einen Plan wie er mit der Liste umgehen konnte.

Er schnappte sich seinen Laptop aber diesmal machte er es sich auf seinem Bett bequem.

_Wenn du dir bei einer Sache nicht sicher bist, dann versuch es dir vorzustellen und schau wie dein Körper auf die Vorstellung reagiert_, hörte er Harveys Stimme nochmals in seinen Gedanken.

Mike grinste ein wenig. Das könnte tatsächlich mehr als nur ein wenig vergnüglich werden. Er stand nochmals auf und entschloss, sich bettfertig zu machen, da es mit Sicherheit einige Zeit dauern würde, all die Optionen auf Harveys Liste durchzugehen. Und, als zusätzlicher Bonus, würde es ihm in seiner Pyjama-Hose leichter fallen, die Reaktionen seines Körpers bei Bedarf zu bewerten.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

_Ich weiß dass wir unser Arrangement noch nicht offiziell begonnen haben aber ich möchte, dass du bis zu unserem Treffen am Sonntag nicht mehr kommst. Du kannst dich selbst berühren aber bring dich nicht bis zum Orgasmus. Das ist mein Job. _

Fuck!


	10. Eine ganz spezielle Lieferung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel enthält den Fragebogen der im vorherigen Kapitel erwähnt wird. Ich hab diesen Fragebogen selber geschrieben, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es online solche Sachen zu finden gibt. Tatsächlich hatte ich ein wenig Angst, dass ich mir einen Virus einfange wenn ich etwas runterlade und außerdem hatte ich viel zu viel Spaß dabei, das Ding selber zu schreiben.   
Ich habe keine persönlichen Erfahrungen mit BDSM und obwohl ich ein wenig recherchiert habe, kann es sein dass sich bei mir der Fehlerteufel eingeschlichen hat. Dieser Fragebogen ist lediglich meiner Vorstellung entsprungen und soll keinesfalls als reale Vorlage für Verhandlungen zwischen Dom / Sub gesehen werden, aber falls ich wirklich einen ernsthaften Fehler gemacht habe, dann hinterlasst mir bitte einen Kommentar und ich werde es dennoch ändern.

Freitag

Harvey saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf die langweilige Fusion, die Jessica ihm aufgehalst hatte (sie hatte tatsächlich die Geschäftsführer-Karte gezückt), zu konzentrieren, als er die Aufregung vor seinem Büro bemerkte. Da jede Ablenkung besser war, als weiter auf die Zahlenreihen auf dem Bildschirm zu starren, ließ er sich nur zu gerne ablenken. Als er aufblickte, sah er wie Donna sich mit einem Typen in Bike-Shorts und einem ihm bekannt vorkommenden Fahrradhelm stritt.

_Mike! _Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Es ließ vielleicht keinen ganzen Schlag aus aber ein kleiner Stolperer war es definitiv.

Er drückte auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage da er nicht hören konnte über was Donna und Mike sich stritten.

„Donna! Was ist da los?“ Anstatt ihm über die Sprechanlage zu antworten, steckte sie einfach ihren Kopf zur Tür hinein und ging dabei sicher, den Eingang mit ihrem Körper abzuschirmen.

„Da ist ein Fahrradkurier der angibt, er müsste dir die Lieferung persönlich aushändigen. Er will sie mir nicht geben. Will mir noch nicht mal sagen von wem die Lieferung ist. Vorlauter kleiner Rotzlöffel.“

Sie klang deutlich angepisst dass sie es als Harveys Torwächterin und vertraute Assistentin nicht schaffte, einen armseligen Kurier dazu zu bringen, ihr den Umschlag auszuhändigen. Vielleicht hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass sie ihre Autorität verlor. Dieser Kerl mit dem jungenhaften Grinsen schien definitiv nicht von ihr eingeschüchtert zu sein.

Harvey rollte mit den Augen. Was hatte sein Junge denn nun schon wieder vor?

„Nun gut. Schick ihn rein. Ich kümmere mich um ihn.“

„Wirklich Harvey. Ich krieg es schon hin. Ich bin Donna und dieser Typ muss dringend den ihm zustehenden Platz in der Hackordnung lernen.“

Für einen Moment bescherte ihm seine Fantasie das Bild einer wütenden Donna die ihren 10 cm Absatz in Mikes Schädel rammte. Zum Glück trug sein Junge noch den Helm. Diese Frau konnte echt zum Fürchten sein, wenn man sie reizte. Hell hath no fury - die Hölle kennt keine Wut wie die einer gekränkten Frau.

Harvey zuckte innerlich zusammen während er nach außen hin seine kühle Anwaltsfassade aufrechterhielt. Scheiße. Wenn er sich nun einmischte, dann wäre Donna auch auf ihn sauer. Andererseits konnte er nicht riskieren, dass Donna herausfand wie intim er und Mike sich kannten. Also versuchte er es mit einem Täuschungsmanöver.

Ihr zuzwinkernd ließ er langsam sein böses Lächeln, welches er normalerweise exklusiv für Louis vorbehielt, über seine Lippen spielen.

„Und warum sollst nur du den ganzen Spaß haben? Nein, wirklich Donna. Ich könnte ein wenig Abwechslung dringend gebrauchen denn Louis Zahlen bereiten mir Kopfschmerzen. Jemanden zurechtstutzen ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Und du schimpfst immer mit mir, wenn ich es mit einem der Junganwälte mache.

Wie immer priorisierte sie seine Bedürfnisse über ihren eigenen. Sich lächelte verschwörerisch zurück, glücklich, dass sie ihm die Ablenkung bescheren konnte.

„Alles klar, Boss.“ Mit einer spöttischen Geste und einem „du hast es so gewollt, Jungchen“ Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bedeutete sie Mike dass er das Sanktum Sanktorum, Harveys Büro, betreten sollte.

Bevor Mike den Mund öffnen konnte war Harvey schon aufgestanden, hatte die Schultern zurückgezogen und dass Kinn leicht gehoben um seinen Körperbau noch zu betonen, die Lippen rasierklingendünn zusammengepresst, und warf dem Eindringling einen ernsthaft angepissten Blick zu.

„Platzt du immer so herein und störst Leute die so viel wichtiger als du sind bei ihrer Arbeit? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie kostbar meine Zeit ist?“

Mike schluckte sichtbar, also schenkte Harvey ihm ein Zwinkern als er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm Donna den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Er deutete auf die Sprechanlage um Mike wissen zu lassen, dass sie einen Zuhörer hatten. Sein Junge kapierte es sofort und lächelte erleichtert während er leicht nickte um Harvey wissen zu lassen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Herr Specter, aber der Absender hat darauf bestanden, dass ich diesen Umschlag nur in ihre eigenen Hände übergeben darf. Ich hätte ihn ja gern ihrer überaus kompetenten Assistentin ausgehändigt, aber das könnte mich meinen Job kosten.“

Er klang ausreichend eingeschüchtert und bedauernd und Harvey konnte an Donnas veränderter Körperhaltung erkennen, dass sie mit der Erklärung des Jungen zufrieden war. Denn schließlich hatte er nicht vorsätzlich versucht ihr als Person Widerstand zu leisten sondern hatte einfach nur Angst um seine Einkommensquelle gehabt. Das konnte sie großzügigerweise verzeihen.

Harvey streckte seine Hand aus. „Dann her damit“, befahl er brüsk.

Mike kramte in seiner Tasche und zog einen großen braunen Umschlag hervor. Nachdem er ihn Harvey gereicht hatte, nahm er sein Smartphone, tippte darauf herum und überreichte es Harvey ebenfalls.

„Ich brauche ihre Unterschrift“, erklärte er.

Harvey blickte auf das Smartphone und sah, dass Mike seine Textnachrichten geöffnet hatte.

_„Sorry. Wollte keinen Aufstand verursachen aber konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie den Umschlag öffnet. Hab dich vermisst und wollte dich sehen.“ _

Vorlaut und aufdringlich. Seine to-do Liste für Mikes Training wurde immer länger. Ein Knebel würde definitiv den hübschen Mund zum Schweigen bringen und mit den richtigen Fesseln würde auch all die Aufdringlichkeit verschwinden, mit dem zusätzlichen Vorteil dass Mike bestimmt atemberaubend aussehen würde, nackt, gefesselt und geknebelt, und nur mit seinen schönen blauen Augen um Gnade bettelnd.

Mit einem schnellen Blick ging Harvey auf Nummer sicher, dass Donna ihm noch immer den Rücken zukehrte.

„Hab dich auch vermisst“, wisperte er leise und nur für Mikes Ohren.

Schließlich war es noch nicht Samstag und noch konnte er ein wenig großzügig sein. Mikes Training hatte ja noch nicht begonnen.

So dass Donna ihn hören konnte fügte er etwas lauter hinzu, „Verschwinde und mach nicht noch mehr Aufstand oder ich werde mich bei deinem Vorgesetzten beschweren. Leute wie du sollten wirklich wissen, wie man sich anständig verhält. Vielleicht wäre ein Tag ohne Bezahlung hilfreich, um die Lektion zu lernen.“

Obwohl Mike wusste dass Harvey nur so tat, fühlte er sich dennoch von der Machtdemonstration des Anwalts eingeschüchtert.

„Bitte, Mr. Specter, machen sie keine Beschwerde. Es tut mir wirklich Leid dass ich sie gestört habe. Und bitte entschuldigen sie mich auch bei ihrer Assistentin.“ Er klang beinahe verzweifelt, so als ob Harvey seine Drohung wirklich wahr machen würde.

Dann zwinkerte er Harvey zu, flüsterte ein leises „bis bald“ und drehte sich um. Sein Kopf war tatsächlich ein wenig zwischen die Schultern eingezogen als er aus Harveys Büro eilte. Er wagte es nicht, nochmal zu Donna zu schauen als er den Flur entlang Richtung der Aufzüge eilte.

Sobald Mike außer Sicht war, verließ Donna ihren Schreibtisch und ging zu Harvey.

„Das war ein wenig harsch“, kommentierte sie, wohl wissend dass Harvey wusste dass sie mitgehört hatte.

Harvey zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nun, du wolltest dass ich ihn auf die metaphorischen Knie zwinge und das habe ich getan.“

„Ja, aber das war bevor ich wusste dass er nicht absichtlich respektlos zu mir war sondern einfach nur seinen Job machen wollte.“ Sie seufzte. „Der arme Kerl sah wie ein getretener Welpe aus als er buchstäblich aus deinem Büro rausgerannt ist.“

„Ja und? Er hatte nichts Besseres verdient, weil er dich verärgert hat.“ Er gab ihr sein bestes Harvey Specter Lächeln.

Harvey hatte tatsächlich Spaß daran, wie Donna seinen Jungen verteidigte.

„Weißt du was Harvey? Nur weil du keine Lust hast mit Louis zusammen an der Fusion zu arbeiten hast du kein Recht dazu andere Leute wie Scheiße zu behandeln. Und Welpen zu treten hat noch nie ein Problem gelöst.“

Nachdem sie ihren Boss gehörig zusammen gestaucht hatte, drehte sie auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz wo sie ihm entschlossen den Rücken zukehrte.

Für einen Moment saß Harvey einfach nur da, mit dem Mund leicht offen. Dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. Es schien so als würde Mike nicht nur in ihm, sondern auch in Donna den Beschützerinstinkt auslösen. Es wäre mit Sicherheit interessant zu sehen wie Jessica auf seinen Jungen reagieren würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn vom Fleck weg adoptieren.

Als sein Blick nach unten schweifte, erinnerte er sich an den Umschlag auf seinem Schreibtisch. Mit dem silbernen Brieföffner, ein Geschenk Jessicas als er zum Senior Associate befördert worden war, schlitzte er den Umschlag auf und linste hinein.

Anscheinend hatte sein Junge die Hausaufgaben gemacht. Aber so neugierig er auch war, er konnte es nicht riskieren Mikes Antworten gleich hier zu lesen, wo er jederzeit von jemanden gestört werden könnte. Falls Louis sehen würde was auf den Seiten stand, dann würde er sich vor Freude einnässen bevor er zu Jessica rennen und ihn verpetzen würde.

Er schob den Umschlag in die abschließbare Schublade und schloss ihn für den Moment weg. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich erneut seinem Laptop zu um nochmal über die Zahlen für die Fusion zu gehen.

**********

Nachdem es Harvey endlich gelungen war, Louis abzuwimmeln - verdammt konnte dieser Kerl aufdringlich sein - und endlich zu Hause angekommen war, vibrierte er buchstäblich vor Erwartung. Er hatte eine ganz gute Vorstellung davon, woran Mike interessiert sein könnte und so konnte er es nicht erwarten zu sehen ob er richtig geraten hatte.

Er legte den Aktenkoffer mit dem Umschlag darin auf den Couchtisch und ging ins Schlafzimmer um in etwas Bequemeres zu schlüpfen. Nachdem er einen schnellen Blick in seinen Kühlschrank geworfen hatte, entschied er sich zum Abendessen für die Reste des chinesischen Essens und wärmte es in der Mikrowelle auf. Bevor er sich zum Essen an die Kücheninsel setzte, holte er den Umschlag, zog die Seiten des Fragebogens heraus und breitete sie vor sich aus.

Er setzte sich und begann nebenbei zu essen, während er Mikes Antworten las.

***************************************************

**Fragebogen:**

Einleitung:

Die folgenden Optionen, aus denen Mike Ross, im weiteren Verlauf Sub genannt, auswählen darf, gelten für alle Sessions / Szenen an denen beide Parteien (Harvey Specter - Dom - / Mike Ross -Sub -) zukünftig teilnehmen.

Die Sessions / Szenen können entweder als regelmäßige fixe Termine (wöchentlich o.ä.) oder als individuelle Termine nach vorheriger Absprache vereinbart werden.

Sollte der Sub über die Sessions hinaus gewillt sein, ein permanentes Arrangement mit dem Dom (24/7) einzugehen, dann gelten die weiter unten genannten Optionen für jede Session der beiden Parteien. Zusätzlich dazu wird der Dom die Kontrolle über bestimmte Aspekte des täglichen Lebens des Subs übernehmen. Dies kann Entscheidungen bezüglich:

  * Sexual-Partner (außerhalb der Szenen mit dem Dom) **_Im Moment glaube ich, dass du mehr als genug für mich sein wirst_**
  * Selbstberührungen / Masturbation / Orgasmen (außerhalb der Szenen mit dem Dom) **_Ich denke das geht in Ordnung. Aber es könnte ein wenig frustrierend werden, wenn du mich zu lange hängen lässt. _**
  * Körperpflege / Erscheinungsbild **_Was ist denn falsch mit meinem Erscheinungsbild? Ich dachte du magst wie ich aussehe? _**
  * Bekleidung **_Du weißt aber schon dass ich ein Fahrradkurier / Putzmann bin, oder?_**
  * Ernährung **_Ich werde bestimmt nicht zum Veganer oder esse Quinoa oder so ein Zeug. Hartes Limit!_**
  * Medizinische Versorgung **_Ich hab Obama-Care und benutze regelmäßig Zahnseide. Das sollte wohl reichen._**
  * Konsum von Alkohol und illegalen Substanzen **_Naja, ich denke das ist in Ordnung wenn du mir ab und zu einen Drink und was zum Rauchen gestattest_**
  * Finanzen **_Ich nehme bestimmt kein Geld von Dir dafür dass ich dein Sub bin und bezahlen werde ich dich auch nicht. Könnte ich mir eh nicht leisten. _**
  * Persönliche Kontakte **_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich damit wohlfühle_**

Die Details dazu können ausgehandelt werden, sollte der Sub sich dazu entschließen, in besagtes permanentes Arrangement einzuwilligen.

** Optionen während einer Szene (einzeln oder in Kombination): **

Fesselung / Bondage : Ja / <strike>Nein</strike>

Falls ja, bitte näher spezifizieren (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)

  * Fesselung der Handgelenke / Arme und/oder Beine/ und/oder des ganzen Körpers mit **_Ja zu allem_**
  * Seil (Hanf, Sisal, Synthetik) **_Ja_**
  * Handschellen / Manschetten (Metall /Leder) **_Ja_**
  * Leder-Fesseln **_Ja_**
  * Shibari-Bondage **_Brauche mehr Information. Schaut super aber auch sehr unbequem aus. Aber ich denke mal das ist genau der Punkt. _**
  * Predicament (Dilemma) Bondage **_Musste mir ein paar Pornos anschauen um herauszufinden was du meinst. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht so mein Ding. Nicht sicher. Softes Limit, zumindest für den Moment. _**
  * Kabelbinder **_Softes Limit. Klingt sehr billig und ist wahrscheinlich auch sehr unangenehm. _**
  * Spreizstange **_Nicht ganz sicher aber könnte schon Spaß machen. Brauche mehr Info, bin aber grundsätzlich bereit es auszuprobieren _**
  * Unkonventionelle Fesselwerkzeuge (Schal, Krawatten, Bekleidung, etc.) **_Ja_**

Knebel: Ja / <strike>Nein</strike> **_Aber ich hab ein bisschen Angst, dass ich keine Luft bekomme_**

Falls ja, bitte näher spezifizieren (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)

  * Ballknebel **_Nicht sicher. Ich denke ich muss es ausprobieren _**
  * Wiffle Knebel (hohler Ballknebel mit Atemlöchern) **_Musste es erstmal googeln aber ich denke mit den Löchern ist es okay _**
  * Penisknebel (cock-gag) **_Im Moment ein softes Limit. Ich hab ein wenig Angst, dass ich würgen muss oder keine Luft bekomme_**
  * Trensenknebel **_Das könnte okay sein. Atmen scheint zu gehen aber es schaut ein wenig blöd aus. Wie ein aufgezäumtes Pferd. Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass ich für dich wiehere. _**
  * <strike>Spinnenknebel (Spider gag)</strike> **_Nicht dein Ernst? Schaut mehr wie ein Folterwerkzeug aus. Hartes Limit! _**
  * Ringknebel **_Müsste ich ausprobieren. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sehr sabbern würde. Stehst du da wirklich drauf, wenn ich für dich sabbere wie ein Hund? Aber andererseits, ich hätte wohl deinen Schwanz im Mund, da dieser Knebel wohl genau dafür gemacht ist. _**
  * Unkonventionelle Knebel (Stoffstück, Krawatte etc.) **_Ja, solange ich noch atmen kann _**

Schmerzspiel: Ja / <strike>Nein</strike>

Falls ja, bitte näher spezifizieren (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)

  * Schlagspiel mit verschiedenen Instrumenten (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)
    * Hand **_Ja_**
    * Paddel **_Ja_**
    * Riemen **_Ja_**
    * Flogger **_vielleicht später mal aber nicht am Anfang. Erinnere mich noch an Steven. Ich denke du musst mich da langsam ranführen, zumindest am Anfang _**
    * Reitpeitsche / Gerte **_siehe Flogger_**
    * Rohrstock **_siehe Flogger_**
    * Peitsche **_siehe Flogger_**
    * Unkonventionelle Instrumente (Haarbürste, Lineal, Küchenutensilien etc.) **_Solange es nicht Stacheldraht ist, in Ordnung. Aber kann ich mich entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist?_**
  * Markieren / Zeichnen (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)
    * Nur wenn es unter der Kleidung verdeckt ist **_Ja_**
    * <strike>Permanente Markierungen (Narben, Tattoos, Brandings, Piercings etc.)</strike>
    * Temporäre Markierungen (blaue Flecken, Schwellungen, Knutschflecke, Bissmarken etc.) **_Ja_**
    * <strike>Hautverletzungen / bluten (Schnitte, Nadelstiche, Blasen, Kratzer, Schürfwunden etc.) </strike>
  * Weiteres schmerz-verursachendes Equipment (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)
    * Nippelklemmen **_Ja, aber ich hab sowas noch nie ausprobiert und wenn ich es hasse und meine Nippel schwarz werden und abfallen, dann streiche ich es von der Liste _**
    * <strike>Nadelspiele (nur in Kombination mit Hautverletzungen / bluten)</strike> **_Keinesfalls! Hab mir ein Video angeschaut und beinahe dabei gekotzt. _**
    * <strike>Elektrizität</strike>**_ Das meinst du doch hoffentlich nicht ernst? Was würdest du denn benutzen? Taser oder Viehtreiber?_**
    * Heißes Wachs **_Neugierig aber nicht sicher. Könnte großartig sein, könnte aber auch richtig Scheiße sein. Können wir es erstmal vorsichtig ausprobieren bevor ich eine endgültige Entscheidung treffe? _**

Atemkontrolle: <strike>Ja</strike> / **Nein**

(Hinweis: Du wärst unter meiner ständigen Überwachung und es würde keinerlei Gewalt gegen deine Kehle oder deinen Hals ausgeübt werden.)

Falls ja, bitte näher spezifizieren (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)

  * <strike>Hand über Mund und/oder Nase </strike>**Nein**
  * <strike>Maske oder anderes mechanisches Instrument zur Atemkontrolle</strike> **Nein**

Sensorisches Spiel: Ja /<strike>Nein</strike>

Falls ja, bitte näher spezifizieren (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)

  * Einschränkung der Sinne
    * Augenbinden (professionell oder improvisiert) **_Ja_**
    * Fesseln (professionell oder improvisiert) **_Ja_**
    * Ohrenstöpsel oder ähnliches geräuschunterdrückendes Equipment **_Ja_**
  * Stimulation der Sinne
    * Heiße / kalte Gegenstände (Eiswürfel, wärmendes Gleitgel etc.) **_Ja_**
    * Weiche und harte Gegenstände (Federn, weicher Stoff, Wartenbergrad etc.) **_Ja_**
    * Massage des ganzen Körpers oder bestimmter Körperteile **_Ja, bitte!_**

Sex: Ja / <strike>Nein </strike>**_ Oh bitte. Ja!_**

Falls ja, bitte näher spezifizieren (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)

  * Analsex **_Ja! Hab’s zwar noch nie gemacht, aber mit dir will ich es unbedingt tun. _**
  * Stimulation des ganzen Körpers oder Teilen davon durch Mund, Hände oder Spielzeuge in passiver Rolle **_Ja!_**
  * Sich gegen einen Gegenstand oder einen Körperteil des Dom reiben zur Stimulation des Sub **_Naja, wenn du drauf stehst dann könnte ich es mal ausprobieren. Hab aber noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Schaut vielleicht ein bisschen dämlich aus, wenn ich mich wie ein geiler Hund an deinem Bein reibe. _**
  * Orale Stimulation der Genitalien und / oder des Anus (Rimming) sowohl in passiver als auch aktiver Rolle **_Ich werde gerade richtig hart. Ja, natürlich! _**
  * Gesichtsfick in passiver Rolle **_Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann (Würgereflex) aber der Gedanke daran turnt mich an. Du müsstest allerdings wirklich langsam anfangen. _**
  * Stimulation der Genitalien (Penis, Hoden und Analregion) mit der Hand sowohl in passiver als in aktiver Rolle **_Ja_**
  * Objektivierung durch den Dom zur sexuellen Befriedigung des besagten Dom **_Keine Ahnung was du damit meinst._**
  * Benutzung von Spielzeug: Ja / <strike>Nein</strike> Falls ja, bitte näher spezifizieren (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)
    * Anal plugs (verschiedene Größen und Formen, kann in der jeweiligen Szene besprochen werden) **_Ja!_**
    * Vibratoren (verschiedene Größen, kann in der jeweiligen Szene besprochen werden) **_Ja!_**
    * Dildos (verschiedene Größen, Formen und Materialien, kann in der jeweiligen Szene besprochen werden) **_Ja!_**
    * Penisringe **_Neugierig aber nicht sicher, ob ich drauf stehe_**
    * Peniskäfige **_Nicht sicher. Evtl. softes Limit. Wäre aber bereit es auszuprobieren. Kommt auf den Käfig an. _**
    * Harnröhrenkatheter **_Hab mir ein Video angeschaut, und bei der Vorstellung dass du das mit mir machst hat sich meine Erektion verabschiedet und meine Eier haben versucht zurück nach oben in meinen Körper zu klettern. Also ein entschiedenes NEIN! _**
    * Orgasmus Verzögerung / Verweigerung (während einer Szene) **_**Klingt irgendwie aufregend und heiß wenn auch leicht frustrierend. Ja! **_**
    * Erzwungene Orgasmen **Kann man Orgasmen erzwingen? Also, ich würde immer kommen wollen. Kein Zwang erforderlich.**
    * Sex / Felatio ohne Kondome (Bluttest auf Geschlechtskrankheiten für beide Parteien erforderlich) **_Ja_**
    * Sperma-Spiel (Bluttest auf Geschlechtskrankheiten für beide Parteien erforderlich) **_Ja _**
    * <strike>Golden Shower / Piss-Spiele </strike>**_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dies etwas ist, dass du nicht tun möchtest. _**

Weitere Kinks: (zustimmen oder als hartes / softes Limit kennzeichnen)

  * Demütigung (verbal / non-verbal) **_Ich denke, mich Schlampe oder so zu nennen während du mich fickst ist schon okay aber so generell steh ich glaube ich eher nicht drauf _**
  * Lob (verbal / non-verbal) **_Ja, aber ich hab dir ja schon gesagt wie sehr ich das mag. _**
  * Befehle erteilt bekommen **_Ja, so lange es nicht etwas total Blödes wie Bellen wie ein Hund oder vom Boden essen oder sowas ist._**
  * Knien **_Du weißt ja schon dass ich das mag. _**
  * Betteln **_Kommt auf den Anlass an. Betteln dass du mich fickst oder dass ich abspritzen darf ja, um Erlaubnis betteln dir die Schuhe zu lecken oder dein Klo zu putzen wohl eher nicht. _**
  * Sprechverbot **_Wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wenn man in Erwägung zieht dass mich mein vorlautes Mundwerk ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Ich werd’s versuchen aber bitte erwarte nicht, dass ich gut darin bin. _**
  * <strike>Spezielle Kleidung oder</strike> keine Kleidung (Nacktheit) **_Ich denke, dass ich es sehr mögen würde für dich nackt zu sein, vor allem wenn du dabei einen deiner Anzüge trägst. Frauenslips oder Latex-Anzüge tragen ist dagegen kein Kink von mir._**
  * Halsband **_Nicht sicher. Der Gedanke daran stößt mich einerseits etwas ab aber andererseits find ich es auch heiß. Wir müssen darüber reden. _**
  * <strike>Einer anderen Person zum Spielen überlassen werden (unter Aufsicht des Dom)</strike> **_Hartes Limit!_**
  * Exhibitionismus / Spiel in der Öffentlichkeit (in einem sicheren Umfeld, z.B. Club) **_Ja._**
  * <strike>Toilettenverweigerung </strike>**_Ernsthaft? _**
  * Füttern mit den Fingern **_Fütterst du mich? Bin bereit es auszuprobieren aber nicht wirklich sicher dass ich drauf stehe. Hab nie darüber nachgedacht. Wie würde das denn funktionieren? Ich denke mal Spagetti und Suppe wäre damit vom Tisch. _**
  * <strike>Puppy-play </strike>**_Einfach nur NEIN! Und ich wedle auch nicht mit meinem Schwanz für dich! _**
  * Sonstiges: **_Ich mag es wirklich sehr, wenn du meinen Kopf streichelst und mir durch die Haare fährst. Das ist echt beruhigend und macht mich schläfrig. _**
  * **_Küssen: Ich fand es toll dich zu küssen und es wäre großartig wenn wir das oft machen könnten. _**

Nicht verhandelbare Regeln:

  * Ehrlichkeit zwischen Dom und Sub ist essentiell für eine erfolgreiche Beziehung; gute Kommunikation ist der Schlüssel dazu und wird daher von beiden Seiten verlangt.
  * Der Sub wird seinen Dom immer mit dem größten Respekt behandeln. Jeder andere Dom den er in der Öffentlichkeit (zum Beispiel im Club) antrifft ist von dieser Regel mit erfasst.
  * Bestrafung
    * Eine Erklärung für die Bestrafung wird immer vor der Ausführung der Bestrafung gegeben
    * Die Bestrafung soll nicht erniedrigen sondern hat das Ziel, Fehler zu korrigieren und dabei zu helfen, ein besserer Sub zu werden.
    * Nichtbeachtung oder Schweigen des Dom wird niemals als Bestrafung benutzt
    * Die Strafe passt zum Vergehen
      * Zeit in der stillen Ecke oder bestimmte Aufgaben für kleinere Verstöße wie respektloses Verhalten, kleinere Regelverstöße etc.
      * Schmerz, verursacht durch verschiedene Instrumente für ernsthaftere Verstöße wie Nichtbeachtung eines direkten Befehls, Unehrlichkeit, lügen
      * Andere Optionen wenn der Verstoß es verlangt **_Das ist jetzt ein wenig vage. In einem Vertrag wäre das ein riesiges Schlupfloch. _**
    * Nach der Bestrafung wird der Verstoß vom Dom vergeben und vergessen.
  * Sicherheitswörter (Safe words): Die Benutzung der festgelegten Sicherheitswörter (Ampelsystem oder andere) wird nicht nur ermuntert sondern sie wird verlangt, sollte es notwendig werden. Der Gebrauch des Sicherheitswortes wird niemals bestraft oder auch nur in Frage gestellt.
  * Notwendige Nachsorge nach einer Szene wird immer gegeben. Der Sub wird immer mitteilen, wenn unvorhergesehene Nebeneffekte während oder nach einer Szene auftreten (Sub-Drop, Panik-Attacken etc.)
  * Alle Szenen / Sessions werden aktiv vom Dom begonnen aber der Sub darf um eine Szene bitten (spezifisch oder allgemein). **_Wieder ein Schlupfloch denn diese hohle Phrase bedeutet nicht, dass du meiner Bitte nachkommen würdest. _**
  * Alle Szenen / Sessions werden vor deren Beginn mit dem Sub besprochen und der Sub wird alle Bedenken oder Fragen äußern, die er haben sollte.

** _Hallo Harvey, _ **

** _das hat jetzt ein wenig länger gedauert als erwartet und nun bin ich echt erregt und ich würde mich so gerne selbst befriedigen aber ich kann nicht weil du mir befohlen hast es nicht zu tun. Und außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Nachbar von unten demnächst ein paar sehr merkwürdige Werbungen erhält wenn er online geht. Ich muss jetzt definitiv meinen Browserverlauf löschen. _ **

** _Ich bin wirklich ziemlich aufgeregt und kann es kaum erwarten, dich am Samstag zu sehen. _ **

** **

**_Mike_**

**************************************

Harvey hielt noch immer die Gabel in seiner rechten Hand aber sein letzter Bissen war schon ein paar Minuten her und das kalte Schwein Mu Shu gelierte langsam auf seinem Teller zu einer unappetitlich aussehenden Masse.

Nun, Mike war ehrlich, dass musste Harvey ihm zu Gute halten. Er war dabei auch ein vorlautes kleines Großmaul gewesen, manchmal sogar offen sarkastisch, aber da konnte er im Moment zumindest nichts dagegen tun. Ab Samstag würde er jedoch die große Klappe aus seinem Jungen rausklopfen.

Er schob den Teller beiseite, plötzlich nicht mehr hungrig. Als er aufstand musste er sich ein wenig zurecht rücken, da das Lesen von Mikes Antworten, Sarkasmus oder nicht, ihn nicht ganz kalt gelassen hatte. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte sich einen Notizblock und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich.

Da er Mike 3 Szenen, aus denen er wählen durfte versprochen hatte, machte er sich wohl besser an die Arbeit und entwarf diese Szene in Abstimmung mit Mikes Interessen. Er freute sich wirklich darauf, seinen Jungen morgen zu sehen. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass Mike um 17 Uhr bei ihm sein würde, da er vormittags noch arbeiten musste.

Sie würden über ihre gegenseitigen Interessen und Vorlieben reden, zu Abend essen und dann endlich, spielen.

Samstag konnte gar nicht früh genug kommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Kommentare und Kudos sind immer sehr willkommen. Wie Mike habe auch ich einen kleinen Praise-Kink entwickelt.


	11. Feuchte Träume und seifige Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike und Harvey verhandeln die Regeln für ihre Beziehung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, dass ihr meine kleine Geschichte lest und ich freue mich immer über Kommentare und natürlich Kudos.

Samstag Morgen

_Er konnte Harveys Mund an seinem Hals knabbern spüren, genau an der empfindlichen Stelle wo sein Hals in die Schulter überging, und das Gefühl scharfer Zähne, die leicht über seine Haut kratzten, nur das Versprechen von Schmerz an Stelle des tatsächlichen Gefühls, ließ ihn vor Vorfreude erzittern. Starke Finger schlossen sich mit genau dem richtigen Druck um seinen harten Schwanz und verteilten die Feuchtigkeit seines Lusttaus auf der empfindlichen Spitze. Der solide Körper auf dem seinen, der ihn in die Matratze drückte, fachte seine Erregung nur noch mehr an. So festgehalten zu werden, sich dem Willen seines Dom zu unterwerfen, fühlte sich unglaublich an. Harveys andere Hand hatte seine Brustwarze gefunden und spielte nun damit bis sie sich als harter rosiger Knubbel von der hellen Haut seiner Brust abhob. _

_„Du bist so schön. Errötend und hart und nach mir stöhnend“, flüsterte Harveys dunkle Stimme, eine wenig rau vor Erregung, in sein Ohr. _

_Mike konnte spüren wie sich sein Höhepunkt langsam aus seiner Körpermitte heraus bildete als die Hand an seinem Schwanz allmählich schneller wurde. _

_Plötzlich kniffen ihn die bis dato kitzelnden Finger hart in seinen Nippel und der Schmerz trieb ihn nur noch näher an den Abgrund. _

_„Bitte, Harvey!“ bettelte er. „Bitte lass mich kommen.“ _

_„Noch nicht.“ Die Hand an seinem Penis spielte gnadenlos mit ihm und Mikes Becken versuchte sich fester dagegen zu drücken, um mehr Reibung zu bekommen. _

_„Bitte, lass mich kommen. Bitte Harvey, bitte!“_

_Er wurde von Harveys Zunge, die in seinen Mund leckte, zum Schweigen gebracht. _

Piep. Piep. Piep.

Langsam driftete Mike aus der Tiefe des Schlafs an die Oberfläche der Realität als er den Alarm, den er für 7 Uhr auf seinem Telefon eingestellt hatte, hörte. Er konnte immer noch Harveys Hand um seinen Schwanz spüren, wie er ihn in einem stetigen Rhythmus wichste und ihm wurde nur langsam bewusst, dass es seine eigene Hand war, die sich um sein tropfendes, hartes Fleisch geschlossen hatte und das seine andere Hand an seinem harten, empfindlichen Nippel zupfte. Seine Hüfte hob sich von der Matratze als er nach noch mehr Reibung suchte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nur noch ein paar Sekunden vom Orgasmus entfernt war. Ein letztes hartes Streicheln und er kam mit einem erstickten Aufschrei, ergoss sich über seine Finger in seiner Pyjama-Hose. Beinahe ohne Druck melkte er die letzten Tropfen seines Samens aus dem nun empfindlichen Penis, und versuchte nach dem Orgasmus wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Wow, das war großartig gewesen. Er lächelte leicht während er versuchte, sich an den Traum zu erinnern, aber seine Erinnerung wurde immer undeutlicher. Harvey war darin vorgekommen und er hatte Dinge mit Mike gemacht, gute Dinge, ein wenig schmerzhaft aber gut.

Mikes letzter feuchter Traum war schon ein paar Jahre her, als er noch in seinen Teens gewesen war, aber all die neuen Erfahrungen der letzten paar Tage hatten sein Unterbewusstsein wohl angekurbelt. Kein Wunder, dass er so einen lebhaften Traum gehabt hatte.

Seitdem Mike Harveys Kink-Liste am Donnerstagabend studiert hatte, jede Entscheidung und Möglichkeit vorsichtig abwägend und darüber fantasierend, hatte er eine nahezu dauerhafte Erregung verspürt und nur Harveys Anweisung, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war zu… Oh Scheiße! OH VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!

Mike löste seine Hand beinahe ruckartig von seinem Schwanz, so als würde er sich plötzlich an einem rot glühenden Stück Metall verbrennen. Was hatte er nur gemacht? Wie hatte er es bloß vergessen können? Harvey hatte ihm nur einen Befehl gegeben. Eine einzige Anweisung. Und er hatte es mal wieder verbockt. Er war der schlimmste Sub aller Zeiten. Harvey würde so sauer auf ihn sein. Wie konnte er es nur wieder gut machen? Was, wenn Harvey die Nase voll von ihm hätte, und diese Sache zwischen ihnen würde enden bevor sie überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte?

Für einen Moment hatte Mike das Gefühl, dass er nicht richtig atmen konnte. Seine Brust schnürte sich zu und nur mit großer Anstrengung konnte er Luft in seine Lungen saugen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, nahm langsame, tiefe Atemzüge, während er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Als er fühlte wie seine Panik ein wenig nachließ, wischte er seine Hand am Bettlaken sauber, griff nach seinem Smartphone und tat das Einzige an das er im Moment denken konnte.

„Mike, du bist ja früh auf den Beinen“, begrüßte Harvey ihn.

„Ich hab was schlimmer gemacht“, beichtete Mike sofort, immer noch ein wenig atemlos.

„Okay.“ Harveys Stimme war neutral und bar jeder Emotion. „Was hast du gemacht, Mike?“

„Ich hatte einen Orgasmus. Ich hab’s nicht geplant aber es ist passiert und es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich doch nicht enttäuschen und jetzt bist du sauer und du hast ja auch allen Grund dazu. Ich hab mich nicht unter Kontrolle und es tut mir so, so Leid. Ich verdiene es nicht, dein Sub zu sein, aber bitte, bitte schick mich nicht weg. Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance.“

„Mike, jetzt mal langsam. Du klingst als hättest du eine Panikattacke. Ich möchte dass du ein paar tiefe Atemzüge für mich nimmst. Kannst du das für mich tun?“

Die ruhige und leicht besorgt klingende Stimme seines Dom, ohne auch nur eine Spur von Verärgerung, war wie ein Anker der Mike davon abhielt immer weiter in eine Panikattacke hinab zu trudeln. Er atmete laut ein, hielt die Luft für ein paar Sekunden an und atmete dann wieder aus. Nach ein paar Wiederholungen ließ der Druck auf seiner Brust etwas nach.

„Es geht mir etwas besser“, flüsterte er.

„In Ordnung. Nun erzähl mir was passiert ist.“

„Ich hatte einen Orgasmus. Gerade eben erst und es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Er konnte hören wie sich ein wenig Ungeduld in Harveys besorgte Stimme schlich.

„Das habe ich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Was ich wissen möchte ist, warum du es getan hast wenn dieser Ungehorsam mir gegenüber dich so offensichtlich quält.“

„Ich wollte es doch gar nicht. Ehrlich Harvey, dass musst du mir glauben. Ich bitte dich. Ich hab doch gar nicht richtig gemerkt was ich gemacht habe bis es dann zu spät war und ich es nicht mehr stoppen konnte.“

Ein Verdacht flammte in Harvey auf. „Mike, hast du geschlafen und geträumt?“

„Mein Wecker hat mich aufgeweckt und meine Hand hat meinen Schwanz schon gehalten und ihn gestreichelt als ich wach wurde aber in meinem Traum war es deine Hand gewesen und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Es hat sich so gut angefühlt und ich hab immer noch an dich gedacht und mir vorgestellt, dass es deine Hand ist. Aber ich hatte nicht mehr geträumt. Ich war schon wach. Ich hab bloß nicht dran gedacht dass es mir nicht erlaubt war zu kommen. Es tut mir so leid, Harvey. Bitte vergib mir.“

„Michael. Ich möchte dass du mir genau zuhörst.“ Harvey wartete auf eine Bestätigung, die jedoch nicht kam.

„Michael?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du mich sofort angerufen hast sobald dir klar wurde was du getan hast. Und dein Verstoß ist sehr gering. Du warst ja immer noch fast im Traumland. Diese Dinge passieren manchmal, Mike. Und besonders jetzt, wo alles noch neu und aufregend ist.“

„Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?“

„Nein Mike. Ich bin nicht sauer. Im Gegenteil. Du hast genau das Richtige mit deinem Anruf gemacht. Du hättest ja schließlich auch entscheiden können, es vor mir zu verheimlichen. Ich hätte es nie herausgefunden.“

Mike schnaubte ein wenig. „Ich hätte es dir nicht verheimlichen können. Du hättest es gewusst sobald du heute Abend einen Blick auf mich geworfen hättest.“

„Vermutlich“, stimmte Harvey zu, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie schlecht sein Junge seine Gefühle verbergen konnte. „Aber dennoch macht mich deine Ehrlichkeit stolz.“

„Also werde ich nicht bestraft?“ Mikes Stimme klang ein wenig seltsam und ein Verdacht kam in Harvey auf. Er entschloss sich, auf sein Bauchgefühl zu hören.

„Möchtest du denn bestraft werden, Mike?“

„Nein… das will ich nicht… aber vielleicht…ja. Doch. Ich denke dass ich bestraft werden muss. Ich brauche es. Sonst kann ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen.“

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Mike.“

Als Mike nichts darauf entgegnete, gab Harvey nach.

„Du musst lernen dir selbst zu verzeihen. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage dass alles in Ordnung ist und du nichts Falsches gemacht hast. Sei nicht so hart zu dir.“

„Bitte Harvey. Ich glaube wirklich dass ich eine Bestrafung brauche.“

„Und warum ist das so?“

„Weil ich es mir in den letzten Jahren so leicht gemacht habe, dass es mich beinahe alles gekostet hätte. Ich denke, dass ich dringend Grenzen brauche. Und du musst streng mit mir sein, wenn ich etwas tue was ich nicht soll. Ich muss einfach wissen dass du diese Grenzen aufrechterhältst, denn sonst wären sie ja sinnlos. Bitte Harvey. Ich brauche das von dir.“

Mike konnte Harvey atmen hören als sein Dom anscheinend lange darüber nachdachte.

„Nun gut, Mike. Ich werde dich bestrafen. Aber ich entscheide über die Art und Weise und danach wirst du dir selbst vergeben. Hast du verstanden?“

Mike schloss erleichtert seine Augen. Harvey war für ihn da. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er keinen Mist mehr baute, dass er sicher war, auch vor sich selbst. Die Welt fühlte sich wieder fest unter seinen Füßen an und kreiste nicht mehr außer Kontrolle.

„Ja, Herr. Danke.“

“Nun hör gut zu was ich möchte dass du tust, bis wir uns um 5 Uhr treffen.“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Ich möchte, dass du jetzt aufstehst. Nimm eine Dusche und mach dich fertig für die Arbeit. Ich will dass du etwas Gesundes isst, etwas das Früchte oder etwas Gemüse und nicht eine ganze Reihe von e-Nummern enthält. Ich will, dass du auf den Verkehr um dich rum achtgibst und dass du den Helm trägst. Du wirst dich nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht in irgendeiner Form selbst bestrafen. Das ist mein Job. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

“Wann ist deine Schicht zu Ende?“

„Um 1 Uhr, Herr.“

“Wenn du nach Hause kommst, wirst du etwas zu Mittag essen und dich ein wenig ausruhen. Mach ein Nickerchen oder schau ein wenig fernsehen, was immer du möchtest. Ich schicke ein Taxi zu deiner Adresse, das dich um 16:15 Uhr abholt. Das sollte reichen damit du pünktlich bei mir ankommst. Bevor das Taxi dich abholt möchte ich, dass du eine heiße Dusche nimmst und dich sorgfältig überall wäschst. Und Mike, dass bedeutet, dass du einen seifigen Finger in deinen Hintern einführen sollst. Ich möchte dich sowohl innen als auch außen sauber haben.“

Mike atmete etwas heftiger ein, als er hörte was Harvey von ihm verlangte. Er hatte es schon mal gemacht, sich selber gefingert während er sich einen runter geholt hatte, aber nur zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen. Es für Harvey zu tun, um sich zu säubern, damit er bereit für seinen Dom wäre, war etwas anderes.

„Hast du das verstanden, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr. Ich habe verstanden.“

„Und wirst du tun was ich von dir verlange.“

„Für Euch werde ich alles tun, Herr.“

„In Ordnung. Nun geh zur Arbeit. Und vergiss nicht deine Übernachtungstasche mitzunehmen, wenn du zu mir fährst. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich die ganze Nacht für mich zu haben.“

„Ja, Harvey. Darauf freue ich mich auch.“

**********

Harvey hatte den Abend so vorbereitet, wie er auch eine Gerichtsverhandlung vorbereiten würde. Die Bühne war sorgfältig präpariert, hier im Wohnbereich wie auch im intimeren Schlafzimmer und er hatte sich in Schale geschmissen und trug nun einen seiner 3-teiligen Anzüge; ein dunkelblauer Nadelstreifenanzug mit dazugehöriger Weste jedoch ohne Jackett, weißes Hemd und burgunderrote Krawatte mit einem dezenten Muster. Das würde seine Stellung noch herausstreichen, denn Mike würde wahrscheinlich wieder in einer seiner abgetragenen Jeans und einem alten T-Shirt auftauchen. Und später würde er den Rest des Abends nackt verbringen. Harvey auf der anderen Seite plante, heute nur sehr wenig Haut zu zeigen.

Die Gegenstände die er benutzen wollte hatte er bereits auf der kleinen Bank am Fußende des Bettes platziert, so dass sie bereitlagen wenn er sie benötigte. Er fand, dass die Zurschaustellung der Instrumente genauso erregend und ehrfurchtgebietend sein konnte wie ihr tatsächlicher Gebrauch.

Er hatte ein einfaches und leichtes Essen für sie ausgewählt, nur ein paar Steaks und Salat, und er würde die Mahlzeit zu Ende zubereiten, während Mike damit beschäftigt wäre, Sekretär zu spielen. Heute würde es auch keinen Alkohol geben, auch wenn Mike sicherlich einen Schluck flüssigen Mutes gebrauchen konnte.

Zu Harveys Verärgerung klingelte die Türklingel um 17:07 Uhr und er nahm sich ganz bewusst viel Zeit die Tür zu öffnen. Heute wäre er nicht der vergebende und lockere Typ. Er würde den Ton zwischen ihnen von Anfang an in die richtigen Bahnen lenken, ganz so wie es sich für Dom und Sub, für sie beide, von nun an gehörte.

Mike schien seinen strengen Blick nicht zu bemerken und schenkte ihm ein glückliches Grinsen sobald er Harvey sah, wobei sein junges Gesicht förmlich aufleuchtete.

„Hallo, Harvey.“ Seine Augen glitten über die Schulter des älteren Mannes, der immer noch in der Tür stand und ihm den Weg versperrte und seine Augen wurden noch größer als sie ohnehin schon gewesen waren. „Wow! Du hast ja eine tolle Wohnung. Denkst du dass ich sie dir mal abnehmen könnte wenn du auf Reisen bist, du weißt schon, als so ne Art Haus-Sitter?“

„Du bist zu spät!“ bellte Harvey, um seine Verärgerung zu betonen.

Mikes aufgeregter Gesichtsausdruck fiel ein wenig in sich zusammen und wäre er ein richtiger Welpe gewesen dann hätte er genau jetzt seinen Schwanz zwischen die Beine geklemmt, da ihn der größere, angsteinflößende Hund so rüde zusammenstauchte.

„Ja, sorry, aber es sind nur…“ Er blickte auf seine Uhr. „… ungefähr 7 Minuten. Es ist immer noch fast 5 Uhr“, versuchte er seine Verfehlung herunterzuspielen.

„Habe ich dir jemals den Eindruck vermittelt, dass Zuspätkommen für mich akzeptabel ist?“ Harvey neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so als ob er neugierig darauf wäre, welch hanebüchene Entschuldigung Mike vorbringen würde.

„Ich… der Verkehr“, Mike sah Harveys steinernen Gesichtsausdruck und schien zu verstehen, dass er nur eine Möglichkeit hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen.“

Harvey trat einen Schritt zurück und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, einzutreten.

„Besser nicht“, grummelte er leise, aber nur zur Show.

Mike ging langsam in Richtung des Wohnbereiches, während er sich umsah um alle Eindrücke in sich aufzusaugen. Als er die riesigen Fenster sah, ging er schnurstracks darauf zu und kam erst wenige Zentimeter vor dem Glas zum Stillstand.

„Wow!“ Sein warmer Atem beschlug etwas auf dem Glas.

Harvey stellte sich dicht hinter ihn aber bewahrte etwas Abstand. Seine Berührung würde von nun an ein Privileg sein, dass Mike sich verdienen musste. Mike wusste es zwar noch nicht, aber sein Training hatte schon begonnen.

„Mike, dreh dich um und schau mich an.“

Mike tat wie geheißen aber anstatt Harvey in die Augen zu blicken, flackerte sein Blick nervös durch den ganzen Raum, nicht fähig, irgendwo zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Michael! Augenkontakt!“

Das hatte die gewünschte Wirkung.

„Ja, Herr.“

Harvey griff sich Mike’s Kinn mit der rechten Hand, legte den Daumen in das kaum wahrnehmbare Grübchen und blickte dem jungen Mann forschend in die Augen. Er sah wie schwer es Mike fiel seinen forschenden Blick zu erwidern, als die blauen Augen den seinen auswichen und stattdessen auf den Mund des Dom starrten.

„Hast du heute Alkohol getrunken, Gras geraucht oder sonst etwas genommen um dich zuzudröhnen?“

Mikes Augen zuckten zurück zu den seinen und nahmen einen bestimmten, wenn auch etwas verletzten, Ausdruck an.

„Nein, Herr. Ich habe nicht vergessen was Ihr mir im Club gesagt habt. Ich würde sowas nicht tun, wenn ich mit Euch zusammen bin.“

Harvey war zufrieden mit dem was er in Mikes Gesicht lesen konnte, nickte um seiner Zufriedenheit Ausdruck zu verleihen und ließ ihn los.

„Stell deine Tasche da drüben ab und zieh die Schuhe aus. Du kannst sie ebenfalls da drüben lassen. Dann setz dich auf die Couch. Ich…“ Mike begann, sich in die angegebene Richtung zu bewegen aber Harveys Hand auf seiner Brust hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig…“

„Aber du…“

„Müssen wir uns wirklich darüber unterhalten, dass du mich ständig unterbrichst?“ Obwohl seine Stimme eher beiläufig klang, war der stählerne Ausdruck in den braunen Augen genug um Mike wissen zu lassen, dass er sich nun, ohne es zu wollen, in verdammt tiefem Gewässer befand.

_Na toll! _

„Nein, Herr.“

„Ich möchte für heute ein paar Grundregeln festlegen, weil du, um offen zu sein, ein großmäuliger Fratz bist, wenn dich niemand im Zaum hält. Das mag zwar manchmal ganz lustig und vielleicht sogar ein wenig liebenswert sein, aber es ist keine Eigenschaft die ich an meinem Sub schätze und ich werde so etwas von dir auch nicht tolerieren. Also, bis du gelernt hast dich zu benehmen ist es dir heute Abend nur gestattet zu sprechen, wenn ich Dir eine Frage stelle. Und du antwortest besser respektvoll und wahrheitsgemäß. Hast du verstanden?“

Mike blickte wie ein gescholtener kleiner Junge drein. „Ja, Herr“, murmelte er und traute sich nicht mehr, sich vom Fleck zu rühren.

Harvey streckte die Hand aus und berührte sanft Mikes Wange, streichelte über den Wangenknochen um seiner Rüge die Schärfe zu nehmen. Karotte und Stock.

„Ich glaube fest daran, dass du den Dreh schnell heraus haben wirst“, versicherte er dem nervösen jungen Mann. „Nun geh und mach, was ich dir gesagt habe.“

Als Mike es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, die bestrumpften Füßen (Harvey hatte in jeder Socke mindestens ein Loch ausmachen können) dabei unter die Oberschenkel gezogen, platzierte Harvey ein Glas mit Eiswasser und einen Notizblock vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Ich möchte dass du mitschreibst auf was wir uns einigen“, erklärte er. „Wenn wir mit unseren Verhandlungen fertig sind, dann wirst du den Vertrag schreiben, während ich das Abendessen mache. Und danach spielen wir dann, obwohl du bereits deinen Vertragsabschlussbonus verloren hast. Leute die zu spät kommen, erhalten keine Belohnungen.“

Mike öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren aber fing sich im letzten Moment.

„Siehst du, du lernst bereits. Ich wusste, dass du mein guter Junge sein kannst“, lobte der Dom. Positive Bestätigung war so ein wichtiger Teil in Mikes Training.

Mikes Blick fiel auf die Papiere, die umgedreht in der Nähe von Harvey, der sich am anderen Ende der Couch niedergelassen hatte, auf dem Tisch lagen.

Als Harvey sie nun in die Hand nahm wusste Mike sofort, um was es sich handelte.

Harvey überflog sie für ein paar Momente um die Spannung zu steigern.

„Obwohl ich die Ehrlichkeit mit der du den Fragebogen ausgefüllt hast, zu schätzen weiß, finde ich deine Antworten oder Kommentare doch manchmal etwas respektslos wenn nicht gar unhöflich. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dies hauptsächlich deiner Aufregung geschuldet war, als du den Fragebogen ausgefüllt hast aber es zeigt mir auch, dass du dazu neigst mit allem herauszuplatzen was dir gerade so durch den Kopf geht, ohne nochmal darüber nachzudenken. Ich vermute, dass dir dieses Verhalten in der Vergangenheit oft Probleme bereitet hat. Also werden wir versuchen dieses spezielle Problem von dir in den Griff zu bekommen bis du den notwendigen Filter zwischen deinem Hirn und deinem Mund entwickelt hast. Wenn du eine dringende Frage hast, dann darfst du die Hand heben und warten bis ich dir die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen erteile. Und natürlich darfst du jederzeit, auch ohne vorherige Erlaubnis, den Safeword sagen.“

Harvey wartete ein paar Sekunden, aber als Mike gehorsam stumm blieb fuhr er fort.

„Sag mir deine Farbe, Mike.“

„Grün, Herr.“

Harvey nickte zufrieden.

„Ich werde oben auf der Liste anfangen und du schreibst mit. Ich weiß, dass du dir keine Notizen zu machen brauchst, aber tu es trotzdem.“

Mike nickte.

„Nun, zuerst einmal, hast du dich entschieden welche Rahmen unser Arrangement haben soll?“

Mike nickte und als Harvey eine Augenbrauen (die Linke mit den Muttermalen) hochzog, sah er es als Erlaubnis an, zu sprechen.

„Ich hätte gerne die 24/7 Version. Ich denke, dass Ihr recht habt und ich viel gewinnen könnte wenn ich wüsste, dass Ihr für mich sorgt und mich jederzeit zur Verantwortung ziehen könnt und nicht nur während einer Szene.“

Harvey nickte zufrieden. „Okay. Einverstanden. Schreib’s auf. Nun, zu den Regeln der 24/7 Vereinbarung.“ Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn als seine Augen über Mikes doch manchmal etwas schnippischen Kommentare zu den Regeln glitten.

„Wir können uns fürs erste darauf einigen, dass unser Arrangement exklusiv zwischen uns bestehen wird, sowohl während einer Szene als auch im Alltag. Das bedeutet, keinerlei andere Partner, für keinen von uns. Und bezüglich Regel Nr. 2 hast du Recht. Nachdem du den Vertrag unterschrieben hast, gehörst du mir, und somit auch deine Orgasmen. Meiner Erfahrung nach ist Orgasmusverzögerung oder gar Verweigerung ein höchst effizientes Mittel im Training eines neuen Subs und du wirst schnell lernen müssen um nicht in der Tat ein sehr frustrierter Junge zu werden.

Harvey hatte Mike während seiner kleinen Rede genau beobachtet und genau wie von ihm vorhergesehen hatte Mike seine verräterischen Reaktionen gezeigt. Er hatte über seine Unterlippe geleckt und daran geknabbert und seine Pupillen hatten sich geweitet als Harvey ihm sagte, dass er von nun an Harveys Eigentum wäre.

„Bezüglich Regel Nr. 3: Ja, ich mag es wie du aussiehst aber es gibt immer Raum für Verbesserungen. Eine regelmäßige Rasur zum Beispiel, obwohl ich sehen kann dass du dir heute in dieser Hinsicht Mühe gegeben hast, was mich sehr erfreut. Oder gelegentliches Haare kämmen wenn wir schon nicht von regelmäßigen Friseurbesuchen reden.“ Harvey machte eine kleine Pause und seine Augen glitten betont hinab zu Mikes Schoß. „Oder das Waxing von bestimmten Regionen.“ Mike sog scharf den Atem ein und Harvey schenkte ihm ein kleines, sardonisches Lächeln.

„Du bist nicht wirklich haarig, aber ich hätte dich dort unten lieber ganz glatt.“ Als würde Mikes Schwanz wissen, dass der Dom über ihn, oder zumindest die ihn umgebenden Zonen, sprach, schwoll er sichtbar unter dem abgetragenen Stoff der alten Jeans an. Mike hob fragend eine Hand und Harvey gab nickend sein Einverständnis.

„Würde eine Rasur nicht ausreichen? Ich meine, wachsen soll doch wirklich schmerzhaft sein. Und, irgendwie ist es auch ein wenig peinlich wenn ein Fremder da alles sehen und berühren würde, da es wohl nicht du sein wirst, der das mit dem Waxing übernimmt.“

„Nach einer Rasur fühlst du dich nicht so weich und glatt an wie nach dem Waxing. Aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du versuchst es einmal für mich, und wenn du es gar nicht aushältst, dann kannst du es auf die Liste deiner harten Limits setzen und wir lassen uns was anderes einfallen. Ich kenne ein Studio, wo die anderen Doms aus dem Club ihre Subs enthaaren lassen und du kannst es mir glauben, dass die Fachleute jeden Tag so viele Genitalien in den verschiedensten Größen und Formen sehen, dass sie deine gar nicht beachten würden, obwohl du da unten recht hübsch bist. Klingt das akzeptabel?“

Mike blickte gedankenverloren in seinen Schoß hinab, so als ob er sich vorstellen würde, wie er so bloß und glatt aussehen würde. Dann zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern. Frauen machten es schließlich auch, also konnte es ja nicht so schlimm sein, oder?

„Ich werde es für Euch versuchen, Herr, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob meine Würde das überlebt. Aber wenn es Euch wichtig ist, dann werde ich es tun.“

Harvey lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, legte eine Hand auf Mikes Knie und tätschelte ihn zur Bestätigung, wohl wissend dass seine Forderung auch anders hätte aufgenommen werden können. „Es ist mir wichtig. Danke, Mike.“

Er brach den Kontakt ab und lehnte sich mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen zurück.

„Nun, deine Antworten zu den nächsten Regeln können wohl nur als schnippisch wenn nicht gar aufsässig bezeichnet werden. Also lass mich dir erklären, was ich künftig von dir erwarte.“

Harvey nahm einen Schluck Wasser, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Als mein Sub bist du quasi ein Spiegelbild meiner selbst, also wird alles, was du in der Öffentlichkeit sagst, an Kleidung trägst, also eigentlich dein komplettes Erscheinungsbild und Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit entweder dazu beitragen, dass ich gut darstehe, oder auch nicht. Wenn du mich blamierst, dann werde ich sehr ärgerlich mit dir sein und dich bestrafen. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass du ein Fahrradkurier und Putzmann bist. Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht in deine Arbeitskleidung einmischen. Aber wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, dann wirst du so aussehen, wie ich es wünschen, also wie mein hübscher Junge. Wir haben bereits über Körperpflege gesprochen. Wenn ich also einige Veränderungen in deinem Erscheinungsbild und deiner Bekleidung vornehmen möchte, dann wirst du dich meinen Wünschen unterwerfen. Und bevor du etwas einwendest, die Kosten dafür übernehme selbstverständlich ich. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Nun kommen wir zu den Regeln bezüglich Ernährung, Gesundheitsversorgung und dem Konsum von Alkohol und Drogen. Wie ich dir schon zuvor gesagt habe, und ich hatte das Gefühl dass du es sehr magst, gehörst du mir.“

Genau aufs Stichwort sog Mike den Atem ein und die Beule, die sich gegen den Reißverschluss der Hose gedrückt hatte, wurde noch ein wenig größer. Der Junge sollte wohl besser nie Poker spielen. Er wäre innerhalb kürzester Zeit pleite, obwohl, das war er ja jetzt schon.

„Dein Körper gehört mir. Und ich kümmere mich um mein Eigentum, auch wenn du zu denken scheinst, dass du mit Fast-Food und dem Konsum von billigem Alkohol und dem Rauchen von Gras gut über die Runden kommst.“

Mike hatte wieder seinen Blick abgewandt und starrte auf den Notizblock, obwohl er nicht mitschrieb.

„Mike, Augen zu mir“, wurde er sofort korrigiert und er sah gehorsam wieder auf.

„Ich werde dir ab und zu gestatten, in alte Gewohnheiten zu verfallen aber ich möchte, dass du in deine Ernährung gesunde Lebensmittel mit einbeziehst. Glaube nicht, dass ich all die Pizzakartons und die Fast-Food-Verpackungen in deiner Wohnung nicht gesehen habe, von den ganzen leeren Red-Bull Dosen nicht zu sprechen. Das Zeug besteht nur aus Zucker und Chemie. Ich verabscheue den Geruch und Geschmack von dem Zeug. Also will ich es weder in deinem Atem riechen noch in deinem Mund schmecken. Ist das klar?“

„Ja, Herr.“ Harvey konnte sehen, dass Mikes Augen schon wieder leicht zur Seite und weg von seinem Blick wanderten und er tippte ihm leicht aufs Knie um ihn zu korrigieren.

„Ich möchte, dass du von nun an öfter Gemüse und Obst isst, und wenn wir ausgehen, dann werde ich für dich bestellen. Ich werde dich nicht mit Gewalt zum Veganer machen, auch wenn man das bei deiner Antwort zu diesem Punkt denken könnte, und ich werde dich auch nicht dazu zwingen etwas zu essen was du partout nicht magst aber ich möchte deinen kulinarischen Horizont etwas erweitern. Nun, kommen wir zum Alkoholkonsum. Ich werde dir das Trinken von einer vernünftigen Menge Alkohol gestatten, was bedeutet dass ich entscheide, was und wieviel. Wenn du alleine zu Hause oder unterwegs mit Freunden bist, dann wirst du mich um Erlaubnis bitten und ich werde dir genau mitteilen, was und wieviel dir erlaubt ist. Wenn deine Quote erschöpft ist, wirst du nur noch alkoholfreie Getränke, vorzugsweise Säfte oder Wasser, trinken. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Nun zu deiner Gesundheitsversorgung. Die allgemeine Krankenversicherung mag dir ausreichend erscheinen aber ich behalte mir das Recht vor, dich zu jedem Arzt meiner Wahl zu schicken wenn ich es für nötig erachte. Das bedeutet, wenn du krank wirst oder dich verletzt, dann werde ich bestimmen zu welchem Arzt du gehst und du wirst mir gehorchen. Und weißt du auch, warum das so ist, Mike?“

„Weil mein Körper Euch gehört und Ihr auf Euer Eigentum gut achtgebt, Herr.“

„Das ist absolut richtig. Und da wir gerade dabei sind. Ich möchte, dass du dich auf sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten testen lässt. Ich habe einen Termin bei meinem Hausarzt für dich ausgemacht. Montag um 18 Uhr und seine Praxis ist in Manhattan also sollte es nicht zu sehr mit deinem Tagesjob kollidieren. Ich habe mich bereits letzten Donnerstag testen lassen und die Ergebnisse heute bekommen. Ich bin sauber, falls du dich wunderst.“

Er blätterte durch die Seiten in seiner Hand bis er das richtige Blatt fand und gab es Mike. Der junge Mann überflog die Labor-Ergebnisse und gab die Seite zurück. Dann hob er langsam die Hand und Harvey gab ihm mit einem Nicken die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen.

„Warum habt Ihr Euch am Donnerstag testen lassen?“

„Vielleicht war ich ein klein wenig voreilig, aber ich war… optimistisch“, erklärte er mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. „Man kann ja hoffen, und du schienst willig also wollte ich vorbereitet sein. Noch weitere Fragen?“

„Bedeutet das, dass wir… nun ja, du weißt schon, … ohne…?“ Mike wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot als er über die Bedeutung nachdachte.

„Mike, du bist erwachsen auch wenn du wie ein Teenager aussiehst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das Wort Kondome sagen kannst ohne wie eine Jungfrau zu erröten. Und ja, ich würde es vorziehen, mit dir zusammen zu sein ohne sie benutzen zu müssen. Und von deinen Antworten weiter unten auf dem Fragebogen hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es auch dein Wunsch wäre. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass wir uns beide testen lassen. Und wir haben uns ja bereits darauf geeinigt, dass wir exklusiv sein werden. Oder hast du Bedenken?“

„Nein, Herr. Ohne Gummi ist okay für mich. Ich glaube dass ich es lieber mag wenn ich Euch fühlen kann ohne dass etwas zwischen uns ist.“

Harvey versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, war aber nur mäßig erfolgreich. Um sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, wollte er mehr über Mikes bisheriges Verhalten in Bezug auf sicheren Sex herausfinden.

„Wann hattest du das letzte Mal ungeschützten Sex, Mike?“

„Tatsächlich noch nie. Meine Grammy hat mir jedes Mal wenn ich eine neue Freundin hatte eine Lektion gehalten und ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass ich jemanden schwängern könnte und meine Grammy dann der Schlag trifft also hab ich immer aufgepasst und Kondome benutzt. Ich kann mich immer noch an ihre erste Rede erinnern. Ich war 15 und sie hat mir richtig Angst gemacht. Ich denke, dass mich vorher noch nie jemand so eingeschüchtert hatte wie sie, als sie all die hässlichen Konsequenzen von ungeschütztem Verkehr beschrieb. Sie hatte sogar ein Buch über Geschlechtskrankheiten mit jeder Menge Bildern von befallenen Genitalien, die ich anschauen musste. Und sie hat jedes Mal wenn ich mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen bin, Kondome für mich gekauft und auf meinem Bett liegen lassen, quasi als stumme Erinnerung. Das war echt ziemlich peinlich aber ich wäre nie in der Lage gewesen, ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Und ich war noch nie mit jemanden lange genug zusammen, um das ganze Exklusivitätsding mit dem testen lassen durchzuziehen.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir da die gleiche Einstellung haben.“ Harvey nickte zufrieden und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Grammy Ross eine wöchentliche Blumenlieferung von einem heimlichen Bewunderer zukommen zu lassen. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, in was für Schwierigkeiten Mike hereingeraten hätte können wenn seine Großmutter nicht so einen guten Einfluss auf ihn gehabt hätte. „Ich hätte trotzdem gerne, dass du dich testen lässt, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass du dir nicht auf anderem Wege etwas eingefangen hast. Du weißt schon, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsehen und so. Würdest du das für mich tun, Mike?“

„Natürlich. Ich werde am Montag zu Eurem Arzt gehen.“

Mike wirkte so als hätte er noch eine Frage aber er hob nicht die Hand, fast so, als hätte er Angst. Aber seine Finger fummelten mit dem Stift herum und klickten die Miene raus und rein, was Harvey auf die Nerven ging.

„Mike, stell schon deine Frage und hör auf mit dem Stift herum zu spielen.“

„Was ist mit dem Gras rauchen? Darüber habt Ihr noch nichts gesagt.“

„Was denkst du denn dass ich sagen werde?“

„Dass du möchtest dass ich glücklich bin und mir deshalb erlaubst, manchmal ein Pfeifchen zu rauchen wenn ich ganz lieb frag?“ Mike hatte ein scheues kleines Lächeln aufgesetzt, ganz klar in dem Versuch Harvey ein wenig zu manipulieren.

„Das ist deine erste Verwarnung, du vorlauter Fratz.“

„Verwarnung?“

„Und die Nummer 2 gleich hinterher.“

Mike sah frustriert aus, und schnaubte seine Verärgerung hinaus. Es war als würden sie ein Spiel spielen und nur Harvey würde die Regeln kennen, aber er wagte es nicht, erneut den Mund aufzumachen.

_Kluger Junge!_

Harvey ließ die Stille noch ein paar Momente länger wirken, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass Mike es kapiert hatte.

„Da du ein Neuling bist, gilt die 3 Verwarnungen-Regel. Es bedeutet, dass du 2 Verwarnungen bekommst bevor du bestraft wirst. Also pass jetzt besser auf da du ja schon eine Bestrafung bekommst und jeder Ungehorsam deinerseits wird zu der bereits bestehenden Bestrafung, die ich für dich vorbereitet habe, hinzu addiert. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Warum willst du denn unbedingt Gras rauchen? Ist es eine richtige Sucht oder einfach nur eine schlechte Angewohnheit von dir? Und bevor du mir irgendeinen Scheiß erzählst, ich werde es eher früher als später merken, wenn du tatsächlich ein ernsthaftes Problem hast also ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und ich verspreche dir dass ich nicht sauer sein werde.“

Mike brauchte ein paar Minuten um über die Frage nachzudenken und da Harvey sah, dass er die Antwort nicht bloß hinauszögerte, ließ er ihm die Zeit und wartete geduldig.

„Es beruhigt meine Gedanken“, sagte er endlich, so als wäre dass die einzige Erklärung, die Harvey brauchen würde. Was sie nicht war.

„Erklär es mir bitte.“

„Ihr habt die Akte über mich von Eurer Privatermittlerin gelesen. Ich habe ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, was bedeutet dass ich mir alles merken kann was ich lese. Aber mein Gedächtnis hinsichtlich der Dinge die ich höre und sehe ist auch ziemlich gut. Da sind all die vielen Bilder und Worte in meinem Gehirn, die ich irgendwie verarbeiten muss und es ist, als würde da ein ständiges Rauschen in meinem Gehirn sein. Fast so wie ein Tinnitus, nur im Hirn. Es ist etwas das ich nicht abstellen kann, so sehr ich es auch möchte. Die überwiegende Zeit ist es nur so ein Hintergrundrauschen aber ab und zu ist es richtig unangenehm, so wie Fingernägel die über eine Tafel kratzen.“

Harvey hatte Mike aufmerksam während der Erklärung beobachtet und versuchte, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten obwohl er nun endlich, wenn auch nur ein bisschen, verstand, mit was für einer Überladung an Sinneseindrücken der Junge es ständig zu tun hatte. Sein Herz wurde ihm ein wenig schwer aber es gelang ihm, sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Und das Gras bringt dein Gehirn zum Verstummen?“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für eine Weile, ja. Dann ist alles friedlich und ich kann schlafen.“

Nun musste sich Harvey wirklich zusammenreißen um seine Gefühle im Griff zu behalten, aber als Anwalt war er zu erfahren, um sich zu verraten.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?“

Mike dachte darüber nach, seufzte leise und schien sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen. „Ich hab da mal etwas über Subspace gelesen. Und ich hab mir gedacht, das, vielleicht…“ Er brach seine Erklärung mitten im Satz ab.

Ein paar Rädchen drehten sich in Harveys Gehirn und plötzlich machte Mikes früheres Verhalten viel mehr Sinn. „Darum wolltest du dich unbedingt mit Steven treffen und dich von ihm versohlen lassen. Du wolltest, dass er dich runterholt.“

Mike bestätigte es mit einem Nicken, die Augen mal wieder fest nach unten in seinen Schoß gerichtet, so als wäre es ihm peinlich Harvey in die Augen zu blicken.

Der Dom legte einmal mehr seine Hand auf Mikes Oberschenkel und spannte seine Finger leicht an um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Ich denke ich verstehe es nun. Und du hast Recht. Schmerzspiel kann zu Subspace führen, was eine Art natürliches High ist, verursacht durch die Freisetzung von Hormonen während einer intensiven Szene. Aber auch das braucht, wie so vieles, eine gewisse Übung. Die Chance, dass ich dich während unserer ersten Szene soweit herunter hole dass du fliegst sind zwar gering aber nicht unmöglich. Wie auch immer, da wir vielleicht ein wenig Zeit brauchen werden, bis wir dich da haben wo du sein musst, schlage ich dir einen Deal vor.“

Mike sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und nickte leicht aber er blieb weiterhin gehorsam stumm. Harveys 3-Verwarnungen Lektion hatte anscheinend gewirkt.

„Wenn du wirklich ganz dringend dein Gehirn abschalten musst, dann möchte ich, dass du mich anrufst. Wenn ich nicht rangehe, dann schreib mir 911 und ich werde mich bei dir so schnell es geht melden. Wir werden darüber reden warum du unbedingt rauchen musst und wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, dass es in der Situation die beste Lösung ist, dann werde ich dir meine Erlaubnis geben.“

Mike lächelte dankbar und Harvey nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Notizblocks in Mikes Schoß. „Schreibs besser auf, eidetisches Gedächtnis hin oder her.“ Nachdem das Kratzen des Stifts auf dem Papier aufgehört hatte, fuhr Harvey fort.

„Dann kommen wir jetzt zu den zwei letzten Regeln. Finanzen und persönliche Kontakte. Dein kleines Statement ist natürlich lächerlich, wie du sehr genau weißt. Alles was ich tun möchte ist, dich in finanziellen Angelegenheiten zu beraten. Wenn Probleme auftauchen sollten, wie Schulden oder plötzliche unvorhergesehene Ausgaben, dann möchte ich dass du mir genug vertraust um mir davon zu erzählen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich wurde nicht in einem Penthouse geboren. Es gab eine Zeit da habe ich in einem Postverteilungsraum gearbeitet und mehr Instant-Nudeln gegessen als ich mich erinnern möchte. Ich weiß wie teuer das Leben in New York ist und wie es sich anfühlt pleite zu sein. Ich möchte dir mit meinem Rat zur Seite stehen bevor du etwas Dummes machst, wie dich an einen Kredithai zu verkaufen oder in das Drogengeschäft deines sogenannten Freundes einsteigst. Was uns zur letzten Regel bringt. Schieß Trevor Evans ab. Ich will ihn nicht in deiner Nähe. Ich will nicht dass du mit ihm redest oder sonst in irgendeiner Art mit ihm kommunizierst, weder per Telefon, E-Mail, Rauchzeichen oder sonst irgendwas. Dieser Kerl wird dich noch ins Gefängnis bringen wenn du weiter mit ihm herumhängst. Ist das klar, Michael?“

Nicht ganz unerwartet leistete der Junge ihm Widerstand.

„Er ist mein bester Freund“, versuchte Mike zu erklären. „Er war für mich da als ich ihn am dringendsten brauchte. Ich kann nicht, Harvey. Es geht einfach nicht. Bitte zwing mich nicht, zwischen euch beiden zu wählen.“ Seine Stimme hatte einen bettelnden Unterton angenommen.

Harvey wusste instinktiv, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht erzwingen konnte, zumindest noch nicht. Das war, im Gegensatz zum Waxing, tatsächlich ein Deal-Breaker, also entschied er sich dafür, es für den Moment gut sein zu lassen und das Thema von einer anderen Seite anzugehen.

„Nun gut. Wie wäre es damit? Bevor du dich mit ihm triffst möchte ich, dass du mir sagst wo und wann das sein wird. Du wirst dein Telefon dabei haben und ich will, dass du mich anrufst wenn du kurz davor bist eine Dummheit wegen ihm zu begehen. Nun, ich will immer, dass du mich anrufst bevor du eine Dummheit begehst, Punktum. Und ich möchte, dass du mich sofort anrufst sobald du wieder zu Hause bist damit ich aufhören kann mir Sorgen zu machen. Zusätzlich dazu möchte ich, dass du dich auf deinen Hosenboden setzt und über eure Freundschaft nachdenkst. Mach eine Liste mit zwei Spalten; positiv und negativ. Sei brutal ehrlich mit dir selbst und finde heraus, wie oft dich eure Freundschaft teuer zu stehen gekommen ist. Versuch die Emotionen außen vor zu lassen, auch wenn ich weiß dass dir das kaum möglich sein wird. Wenn du die Liste gemacht hast, dann reden wir weiter drüber.“

Mikes Blick war wieder zu seinem Schoß gesunken aber er nickte sein Einverständnis, offensichtlich froh, dass Harvey ihn so leicht vom Haken ließ.

Harvey beschloss, dass es Zeit für eine kleine Belohnung war. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne, umfasste Mikes Gesicht mit seiner rechten Handfläche und brachte ihn dazu, aufzublicken. Als die blauen Augen endlich die seinen trafen, schloss er die verbliebene Distanz zwischen ihnen und strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über Mikes, nur das Versprechen eines Kusses und nicht das tatsächliche Ding. Für einen Moment teilten sie den gleichen Atem bis Harvey den Kontakt unterbrach und sich zurück an sein Ende der Couch setzte. Mike starrte ihn an, etwas umnachtet, so als könnte er nicht verstehen was gerade passiert war.

„Nun, sollen wir mit den schönen Dingen weitermachen?“

**********

Nachdem sie die ganzen ernsthafteren Dinge geklärt hatten, verlief der Rest der Absprache nahezu glatt. Sie passten tatsächlich sehr gut zusammen und es gab nur eine Sache, die Harvey Anlass zur Besorgnis gab.

„Warum hast du Angst zu ersticken? Ich hätte angenommen, dass Atemkontrolle etwas ist, was dir gefallen könnte, da es nahezu den gleichen Effekt wie Schmerzspiel hat, nur schneller und intensiver. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für deine Angst?“

Mike wandte den Blick ab und begann schon wieder nervös mit dem Stift zu spielen. Seine Augen blickten plötzlich sehr traurig drein.

„Ich möchte eigentlich nicht darüber reden. Es tut immer noch weh und außerdem wird es die Stimmung verderben. Du hast gesagt, dass ich dir nicht alles sagen muss solange ich nicht lüge.“

Harvey unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. Dieses Super-Gedächtnis des Jungen ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven aber natürlich hatte Mike Recht. Er hatte es ihm versprochen. Aber das hieß nicht, dass Harvey nicht versuchen konnte, seine Meinung zu ändern.

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun indem ich dich dazu zwinge über etwas zu reden, wenn du dazu noch nicht bereit bist. Aber ich muss wissen, ob dies etwas ist was das Potential hat, dich zu verletzen wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass ich einen Fehler mache. Zu deinem Wohl als auch zu meinem.“

Der Junge schien zu verstehen worum es Harvey ging aber der Dom konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel die Worte zu finden.

„Meine Mutter“, sagte Mike endlich, den Kopf nach unten gesenkt. „Sie ist an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickt, als sie nach dem Unfall im Auto eingeklemmt war und man sie nicht herausholen konnte. Ich hab es gelesen, als ich vor einigen Jahren endlich den Unfallbericht in die Finger bekommen habe. Seitdem hab ich immer wieder Albträume in denen ich keine Luft bekomme. Ich hab dann immer eine Todesangst.“ Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein Flüstern, fast so als ob Mike sich schämen würde es zuzugeben.

Harvey unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Drang, Mike zu sich heranzuziehen und ihn ganz fest in die Arme zu schließen um ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage wäre, ihn jemals wieder loszulassen und außerdem würde es tatsächlich die Stimmung verderben.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich sicherstellen werde, dass dies niemals ein Problem werden wird. Vielen Dank dass du es mir gesagt hast.“

Das Thema schien tatsächlich der Stimmung einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasst zu haben, aber sobald sie zu dem Thema Sex kamen wurde die Atmosphäre wieder ein wenig lockerer.

„Du hast ja bereits angedeutet, dass du eine Jungfrau bist. Ich hätte gerne die Geschichte dahinter gewusst, da du mir nicht unbedingt wie ein Mauerblümchen vorkommst.“

„Ich bin keine Jungfrau“, protestierte Mike indigniert. „Ich hatte mein erstes Mal mit 17 und seitdem war ich mit einer Menge Frauen zusammen. Ich hab’s bloß noch nicht mit einem Mann gemacht. Zumindest nicht so richtig.“

„Wurdest du jemals von einem Mann gefickt?“

„Nein, aber…“

„Also bist du eine Jungfrau.“

„Vielleicht rein technisch gesehen, aber…“

„Bitte hör auf, aber zu sagen und gib einfach zu, dass du keine Ahnung hast wie sich Sex mit einem Mann anfühlt. Wie weit bist du eigentlich jemals mit einem anderen Kerl gegangen?“

„Ich hab mit Trevor geknutscht, aber wir waren beide besoffen und haben nie darüber geredet. Etwas später haben wir uns mal gegenseitig einen runter geholt, aber wir waren wieder besoffen und Trevor… Naja, und vor ein paar Monaten hab ich jemanden in einer Bar getroffen und wir haben rumgeknutscht. Ich bin mit ihm nach Hause gegangen und wir haben rumgemacht aber er hatte keine Kondome und meine waren alt und nicht mehr sicher also haben wir uns nur gegenseitig mit der Hand befriedigt.“

Seine Grammy hatte ihn wirklich gut erzogen, wenn er fähig gewesen war sich in solch einer Situation im Griff zu haben.

„Warum hast du es nicht weiter versucht? Du siehst doch gut aus, Mike. In den richtigen Bars hättest du die freie Auswahl.“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ein wenig verlegen drein.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht bin ich da ein wenig altmodisch aber irgendwie hab ich gedacht, dass das erste Mal mit jemandem sein sollte dem ich vertraue und mag, und nicht mit irgendwem. Du weißt schon, jemand der sich um mich kümmerte und der dafür sorgt dass es gut für mich wird. Und ich dachte, dass ein One-Night-Stand da vermutlich nicht die richtige Wahl wäre.“

„Was ist denn mit Trevor? Ihr kennt euch schon so lange und es ist offensichtlich dass du Gefühle für ihn hegst.“

„Trevor ist nicht schwul“, murmelte Mike kaum hörbar.

„Du ja auch nicht, oder ich, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, aber auch wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre es nicht schlimm.“

„Trevor denkt da anders drüber. Er hat mir das sehr klar gesagt, nachdem wir das zweite Mal, du weißt schon, rumgemacht hatten. Er war echt sauer und dann ist da noch Jenny. Ich könnte ihr das nicht antun.“

Da steckte ganz klar mehr hinter dem Statement aber Harvey ließ es für den Moment gut sein. Er wollte nicht über Trevor reden, jetzt nicht und vorzugsweise niemals mehr. Nun, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass Trevor ein homophobes Arschloch war, stärkte es nur seinen Entschluss, Mike so gut es ging von ihm fern zu halten.

„Dann lass mich mal zusammenfassen: Deine einzige Erfahrung mit Männern besteht aus zwei Masturbations-Sessions und ein wenig rumgeknutsche. Und doch scheinst du dir sicher zu sein, dass du von mir gefickt werden möchtest. Kannst du mir erklären warum das so ist, Mike?“

„Weil ich immer schon sowohl auf Kerle als auch auf Mädchen gestanden habe. Ich hab halt nur nie darüber geredet oder es gegenüber jemandem zugegeben. Als ich noch in der High-School war da hab ich zur Vorstellung des halben Football-Teams masturbiert. Nach dem Sport zu duschen war damals echt nicht lustig und ich habe ne Menge kalter Duschen genommen um mich nicht zu blamieren. Und die Vorstellung mit dir Sex zu haben macht mich echt an. Ich verstehe warum du so vorsichtig bist, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, Harvey. Ich vertraue dir. Und ich werde es mir nicht plötzlich anders überlegen.“

Harvey seufzte. „Aber du weißt, dass du es könntest, oder? Du kannst es jederzeit stoppen wenn du möchtest.“

„Ich würde es nicht stoppen wollen. Ich will es wirklich.“ Mike lief ein wenig rot an aber er entschloss sich, Harvey etwas anzuvertrauen. „Als ich mich für heute vorbereitet habe so wie du mich gebeten hast, du weißt schon, in der Dusche, da hab ich mir vorgestellt, dass es dein Finger in mir drin wäre. Ich hab ein bisschen mehr gemacht als mich nur zu waschen. Hab versucht ihn soweit es geht reinzustecken und dann hab ich ein wenig herumgetastet und es war echt gut. Ein wenig merkwürdig aber gut auch wenn der Winkel etwas komisch war. Und ich glaube ich hab meine Prostata erwischt denn plötzlich hat es sich angefühlt als hätte mir jemand einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt und ich wäre beinahe gekommen. Danach hab ich aufgehört, aber Harvey, es war wirklich richtig gut. Und das war nur ich und ein Finger und die Vorstellung von dir.“

Harvey konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Du hast also deinen Lustpunkt gefunden. Ich bin froh dass du es mochtest. Das gibt mir eine Menge Möglichkeiten. Aber hattest du jemals etwas Größeres in dir drin als einen Finger? Vielleicht ein Spielzeug?“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich würde es echt gerne ausprobieren.“

Harvey schenkte ihm einen abschätzenden Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Das habe ich mir nach dem Lesen deiner Antworten im Fragebogen schon gedacht. Also, ich denke wir können uns darauf einigen, dass ich es langsam und vorsichtig mit dir angehe, so wie es sich für den Umgang mit einer Jungfrau gehört. Und du darfst mich weder nach mehr fragen noch sonst deine aufdringliche Ader ausleben. Du nimmst was du bekommst, wann du es bekommst. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Verstanden, Rookie?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Also, bezüglich Oralsex. Das ist auch etwas Neues für dich, oder? Ich meine einen Schwanz lutschen. Pussy lecken ist nicht ganz dasselbe.“ Obwohl Harvey in einem neutralen Ton sprach, schien Mike sich plötzlich zu schämen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Aber ich lerne schnell. Ich bin mir sicher dass ich es im Handumdrehen raus haben werde, es gut für Euch zu machen.“

„Mike, du hast mich missverstanden.“ Einmal mehr legte er seine Hand auf Mikes Oberschenkel um ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich bin mir sicher dass du meine leicht besitzergreifende Neigung bemerkt hast.“ Er lächelte leicht als Mike gerade eben so ein Augenrollen unterdrücken konnte.

„Die Tatsache, dass ich dein Erster bin erfreut mich sehr. Der erste Mann in dir drin, deinem Hintern und deinem Mund. Der Erste der dir zeigt, wie du es für uns beide gut machen kannst, das ist mehr als ich mir jemals erwartet hätte. Dass du unerfahren bist ist kein Makel, nicht für mich. Es ist eine ganze Welt voller Möglichkeiten die wir gemeinsam entdecken können. Und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass du möchtest, dass ich dein Erster bin. Es ist ein Privileg, Mike und keine Bürde.“

Mike lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Dann bin ich froh, dass ich Euch das geben kann. Dass ich auf Euch gewartet habe, Herr.“

„Du bist mein braver, guter Junge. Und ich werde es so genießen, dich zu erforschen.“

Danach war der ganze Rest schnell verhandelt. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie alles, was Mike als nicht sicher oder weiches Limit genauso wie alles dem er enthusiastisch zugestimmt aber noch nicht ausprobiert hatte, vorsichtig ausprobieren würden, wobei sie seine Reaktion während des Spiels genau beobachten würden. Sie könnten den Vertrag dann immer noch anpassen, sollte es notwendig werden.

Nun stand Harvey in der Küche und trug tatsächlich eine Schürze um seinen Anzug von dem spritzenden Fett in der Pfanne zu schützen, als er die Steaks briet.

Mike hatte es sich mit Harveys Laptop bequem gemacht aber da Harvey bereits einen Rohentwurf des Vertrags vorbereitet hatte, musste Mike nur noch die Einzelheiten einfügen, was nicht allzu lange dauern sollte.

Und genauso war es dann. Als das Abendessen fertig war, hatte auch Mike sein Werk vollendet. Harvey las sich Mikes Arbeit schnell durch und druckte den Vertrag dann zwei Mal aus, so dass sie unterzeichnen konnten. Nun, nachdem die Formalitäten ausgeräumt waren, genossen sie ihr einfaches Mahl zusammen.

Als sie fertig waren, wurde Mike ein wenig unruhig. Harvey hatte eine ganz gute Vorstellung zu den Gründen. Nachdem sie das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche gebracht hatten, legte er seine Hand auf Mikes Schulter und zwang ihn damit, ihn anzusehen.

„Bereit zum Spielen, Puppy?“

Mike bearbeitete einmal mehr seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen. Harvey hob den Daumen zu Mikes Mund um dem ein Ende zu bereiten und strich dann in einer schnellen Liebkosung damit über Mikes Wangenknochen.

„Ja, Herr.“

„Bist du nervös, Mike?“

Der Junge lächelte erleichtert. Er konnte Harvey nichts vormachen.

„Ein wenig, Herr.“

Harvey zog ihn in eine Umarmung und strich mit seinen starken Händen über Mikes leicht verkrampften Rücken.

„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Ich bin für dich da. Es ist alles gut.“

Er konnte an seiner Schulter fühlen, wie Mike nickte.

„Sag mir deine Farbe, Mike.“

„Grün, Herr.“

Harvey unterbrach die Umarmung, trat ein wenig zurück und seine Haltung wurde aufrechter und auch ein wenig einschüchternder.

„Ich möchte dass du in mein Schlafzimmer gehst und dich ausziehst. Falte deine Kleidung und leg sie in die oberste Schublade der Kommode. Benutze die Toilette. In den nächsten paar Stunden wirst du dafür keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, also erleichtere dich besser solange du noch kannst. Neben dem Waschbecken ist ein Waschlappen. Du kannst ihn benutzen um dich ein wenig zu erfrischen nachdem du auf der Toilette warst. Wenn du fertig bist, möchte ich, dass du dich in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers hinkniest, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, und auf mich wartest. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Pose die dich Steven im Club hat einnehmen lassen?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Ich möchte, dass du diese Pose einnimmst während du auf mich wartest. Kannst du das für mich tun?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Sag mir nochmal deine Farbe, Mike.“

„Grün, Herr.“

„Gut. Deine Schweigeanordnung gilt nun wieder. Wir sind während unserer Verhandlung ein wenig nachlässig geworden, aber das endet jetzt. Erinnerst du dich an die Regeln?“

„Ja, Herr. Mir ist es nur erlaubt zu reden, wenn Ihr mir eine Frage stellt.“

„Ausnahme?“

„Wenn ich mein Safeword benutzen muss.“ Mike sah die nächste Frage von Harvey voraus, blieb aber stumm.

„Das da wäre?“

„Gelb für Pause oder langsamer und Rot für Stopp, Herr.“

Harvey war zufrieden und trat ein wenig näher in Mikes persönlichen Raum. Seine Hände umschlossen Mikes Gesicht als er seine braunen Augen langsam über Mikes sanfte Züge gleiten ließ.

„Ich hab so lange darauf gewartet“, seufzte er.

Tatsächlich waren es nur vier Tage gewesen, aber diese Tage hatten sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt. Dann trat er zurück und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass Mike gehen und tun sollte, was ihm gesagt worden war.


	12. Gib dich mir hin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey und Mike haben ihre erste richtige Szene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel enthält Spanking und auch einen Höhepunkt für Mike. Man könnte es auch als Porno bezeichnen. Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen.

Harveys Schlafzimmer war genauso ehrfurchteinflößend wie der Rest der Wohnung. Riesige Glasfenster, oder genauer gesagt, Glaswände, auf zwei Seiten erlaubten einen uneingeschränkten Blick auf die Stadt tief unter ihm.

Der Boden bestand aus dunklem Hartholz, mit einem weichen hellgrauen Vorleger vor dem Bett. Das Bett selbst war ziemlich hoch und Mike realisierte, dass ihn der Rand der Matratze, wenn er sich darüber beugen würde, genau auf Hüfthöhe treffen würde. Mike nahm an, dass dies genau der Grund war, warum Harvey sich für den Kauf dieses Bettes entschieden hatte und nicht nur bloßer Zufall. Der Bettrahmen war aus Holz, in seiner Farbgebung passend zum Boden, genauso wie der Rest der Möbel. Eine weiche graue Tagesdecke bedeckte die ganze Matratze und ein paar kleinere Zierkissen waren gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt.

Hinter einem dieser Kissen konnte Mike einen dunklen Metallring entdecken, von der Farbe her fast genauso wie das dunkle Holz. Er trat näher um diese Merkwürdigkeit näher zu inspizieren, schob die anderen Kissen dazu aus dem Weg und, wie vermutet, rings um das gesamte Bett waren diese Metallringe an strategischen Punkten fest mit dem Holzgestell verschraubt. Mike grinste etwas, da er erraten konnte, was der Zweck der Ringe war.

Am Fußende des Bettes stand eine kleine Bank und auf dieser Bank waren etliche Gegenstände bereit gelegt. Mike wusste, dass diese Zurschaustellung wohl für ihn sein sollte, höchstwahrscheinlich um seine Fantasie anzuregen. Einige Längen Seil, ein Flasche Gleitgel, ein schwarzes Paddel, fast in derselben Größe und Form wie ein Ping-Pong-Schläger aber aus Leder, ein Seidenschal und ein Handtuch waren auf dem schwarzen Leder der kleinen Bank ausgestellt.

Die zwei normalen Wände waren weiß gestrichen und mehrere monochromatische Photographien von New York waren die einzige Dekoration in diesem sehr maskulinen Raum. Es gab zwei hölzerne Türen, neben der Schiebetür aus Glas die zur Dachterrasse führte, und eine stand leicht offen. Als Mike näher trat, konnte er sehen, dass diese Tür ins Badezimmer führte. Die andere war dann wohl der Zugang zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank, Heimat von Harveys unzähligen Anzügen.

Sich an die Anweisungen erinnernd zog Mike sich flink aus und schmiss seine Klamotten unordentlich in die Schublade, da er nie wirklich gelernt hatte, wie man Bekleidung richtig faltete. Das hatte seine Grammy immer für ihn erledigt. Er hoffte, dass Harvey zu abgelenkt wäre um seine Falttechnik zu inspizieren. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer, wurde die Unmengen von Eiswasser los die Harvey ihn im Laufe des Abends trinken gelassen hatte, und erfrischte sich anschließend mit dem Waschlappen. 

Als er endlich seine Position in der Mitte des Teppichs einnahm, konnte er sich selbst als Reflexion im Glas der Fenster sehen. Mike war sich sicher, dass genau das Harveys Intention gewesen war als er ihm so explizit gesagt hatte, wo er knien sollte. Er korrigierte seine Form bis er ganz sicher war, dass sein Rücken so gerade wie möglich war, während seine Knie weit gespreizt waren um seinen Hintern und die muskulösen Oberschenkel zu betonen.

Als Mike sein eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtete, versuchte er sich mit Harveys Augen zu sehen.

Ein dürrer Junge mit unordentlichem dunkelblondem Haar, heller Haut und riesigen blauen Augen starrte ihm entgegen. Eine feine Röte zog sich über das Gesicht des Jungen und runter in Richtung der Brust mit den spärlichen Haaren und den rosigen Brustwarzen. Der Penis, umgeben von dunkelblondem, gekürztem Schamhaar, war im Moment nahezu schlaff, da er nicht auf warmes Wasser gewartet hatte bevor er den Waschlappen benutzt hatte.

Während Mike so wartete, lauschend was Harvey in Wohnzimmer tat, dachte er darüber nach was nun gleich passieren würde. Er wusste, dass eine Bestrafung für seinen Ungehorsam anstehen würde aber Harvey hatte auch angedeutet, dass sie zum Vergnügen spielen würden. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, welche der ausgelegten Gegenstände Harvey an ihm gebrauchen würde und in welcher Kombination und Benutzungsweise. Am Ende gab er jedoch auf.

Mike wusste, dass er verlorene Liebesmüh war, erraten zu wollen was Harvey für ihn geplant hatte, also wartete er einfach geduldig ab während er seine Pose alle paar Minuten korrigierte, sobald er in der Reflexion des Glases sah, dass seine Form etwas einsackte. Er wollte dass Harvey stolz auf ihn war, wenn sein Dom endlich den Raum betreten würde.

_Sein Dom!_ Nun da er den Vertrag unterschrieben hatte konnte er Harvey mit Recht seinen Dom nennen, und er was Harveys Sub. Er gehörte Harvey. Er gehörte zu ihm!

Mike hörte das leise Geräusch der sich langsam öffnenden Tür in seinem Rücken und die hellen Spots in der Decke wurden zu einem warmen Leuchten heruntergedimmt. Sein Spiegelbild im Glas verschwand fast vollständig und nun konnte Mike wieder die Lichter der Stadt sehen.

Er konnte es fühlen, als Harvey nur noch wenige Zentimeter hinter ihm war, so als ob seine Präsenz alleine ausreichte, Mike in ein Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit einzuhüllen.

Kühle Fingerspitzen berührten ihn leicht zwischen den Schulterblättern und der sanfte Druck genügte um ihn daran zu erinnern, den Rücken gerade zu halten. Seine eigenen Finger waren an seinem Hinterkopf verschränkt, die Ellbogen nach außen gedreht, aber Harveys Finger strichen über seinen Nacken, streichelten kurz durch die kurzen Haare bevor sie über seine Knöchel glitten und verschwanden.

Mike atmete langsam aus, gewahr werdend, dass diese einfache und unschuldige Berührung ausgereicht hatte, um ihn halb hart zu machen.

Harvey umkreiste ihn einmal, zweimal, die dunkelbraunen Augen dabei über seinen Körper streifend und er fühlte sich viel Bloßer als seine Nacktheit allein erklären konnte. Er fühlte sich als hätte er keine Barrieren mehr, nichts mehr hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte aber anstatt dass ihn diese plötzlichen Verletzlichkeit verunsicherte, fühlte er sich warm und sicher. Harvey sah ihn. Ganz und gar. All seine Fehler und Makel und Narben und Schwächen. Und dennoch hatte er ihn als seinen Sub auserwählt.

Mike konnte spüren, wie sich in seiner Kehler langsam ein Druck aufbaute und er musste hörbar schlucken während er hastig blinzelte um die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen zurück zu halten, die ihm aus den Augenwinkeln zu rinnen drohte. Genau jetzt war er so unglaublich glücklich und dieses Gefühl überwältigte ihn beinahe. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals so gefühlt zu haben, und bei seinem komischen Hirn bedeutete das wirklich etwas.

Plötzlich kniete Harvey vor ihm und umschloss sein Gesicht mit seinen warmen, starken Händen.

„Ist alles okay, Mike?“

Mike hätte sich in den forschenden dunkelbraunen Augen verlieren können, aber als er die wachsende Besorgnis in ihnen sah, lächelte er glücklich um Harvey zu zeigen wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich. Das hier fühlt sich so richtig an.“ Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau vor Emotion.

Harveys Lippen verzogen sich langsam ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln während er sich nach vorne lehnte. Seine Hände verließen Mikes Gesicht, fanden ihren Weg zu seinen Handgelenken, und er führte die Hände des Subs hinab und legte sie mit den Handflächen nach unten auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Dann umschloss er Mikes Hinterkopf mit seinen Händen und ließ die Fingerspitzen durch die kurzen weichen Haare gleiten. Ein weiterer forschender Blick glitt über sein Gesicht aber als Mikes Züge nur offene Neugierde und Zufriedenheit offenbarten, schloss Harvey die verbleibende Distanz und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Mikes Lippen, fast schon keusch und ohne Zunge. Bevor er das Gefühl von Harveys Lippen auf den seinen ausgiebig genießen konnte, hatte sein Dom den Kontakt schon wieder unterbrochen und saß nun auf dem Rand des Bettes.

„Du kannst dich nach hinten auf die Fersen absetzen, Mike. Ich bin sehr stolz, dass du die Position so lange gehalten hast aber ich möchte dich nicht ermüden.“

Mike setzte sich gehorsam zurück aber er versuchte seinen Rücken weiterhin so gerade wie möglich zu halten. Seine Hände lagen noch da, wo Harvey sie auf seinen weit gespreizten Schenkeln positioniert hatte, mit seinem langsam immer härter werdenden Schwanz gut sichtbar für den Dom.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich schön, so wie du jetzt bist“, entfuhr es Harvey mit einem Flüstern. Dann schien er sich zu fassen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig distanzierter, seine Körperhaltung ein wenig gerader und beeindruckender. Er trug immer noch seinen Anzug, die Ärmel des Anzughemdes bis zur Mitte der Unterarme hochgekrempelt, aber Weste und Krawatte waren unberührt. Mike liebte es Harvey so zu sehen. Und die Tatsache dass er selbst nackt war, machte die Situation umso heißer.

„Ich erkläre dir nun, was ich mir dir machen werde. Ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst und darüber nachdenkst, wie du dich dabei fühlst. Wenn ich fertig bin werde ich dich um deine Farbe bitten, und ich möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest. Nicke, wenn du verstanden hast.“

Mike nickte.

Wir werden mit dem Spielen anfangen. Mit einem Schlagspiel, einem Spanking, um präzise zu sein. Und Mike, das ist nicht deine Bestrafung. Die kommt später und wird etwas anderes sein.“ Harvey nahm sich einen Moment um Mikes Reaktion zu bewerten bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß, dass unser Vertrag Schmerz als eine Form von Bestrafung nennt. Heute Abend jedoch, für unseren ersten Versuch mit Schmerzspiel, möchte ich, dass du Spaß hast. Ich möchte den Schmerz mit einer positiven Erfahrung verbinden, so dass du ihn zu schätzen lernst. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass dein letzter Versuch in dieser Hinsicht ein riesiger Fehlschlag war und ich möchte, dass du dieses Trauma hinter dir lässt. Also, zum Aufwärmen werde ich dich übers Knie legen und deinen hübschen Hintern versohlen, bis die Haut leicht pink und das Gewebe gut vorbereitet ist. Dann werde ich dich auf dem Bett platzieren und die Intensität der Schläge etwas erhöhen. Wenn du es so gut verträgst wie ich denke, dann werde ich für die letzte Runde das Paddel benutzen, aber das ist optional und abhängig von den Reaktionen die du während des Spankings mit der Hand zeigst. Ich werde immer wieder eine Pause machen und dich fragen, wie du dich fühlst und was deine Farbe ist. Wenn es zu viel für dich wird, dann benutze bitte deine Safewords. Darüber hinaus ist es dir nicht erlaubt zu sprechen, es sei denn ich stelle dir eine direkte Frage. Aber du kannst so laut sein wie du möchtest, solange es keine Worte sind, die du von dir gibst.“

Während der Beschreibung der Szene war Mikes Penis immer härter geworden und stand nun vollständig aufgerichtet zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Harvey schenkte ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Obwohl ich sehen kann, wie du dich fühlst brauche ich dennoch deine Farbe, Mike.“

„Grün, Herr. Sehr, sehr grün.“

Harvey rutschte ein wenig zurück bis er sicher und fest auf der Matratze saß, und schnappte sich eines der kleinen Kissen, das er neben sich legte. Er klopfte auf seinen linken Oberschenkel.

„Komm her, Puppy.“

Mike kam auf die Füße, stolperte aber ein wenig, da er unterschätzt hatte, wie taub seine Knie durch das lange knien geworden waren.

„Vorsichtig, Puppy.“ Harveys starke Finger legten sich um Mikes Handgelenk als er den jungen Sub über seinem linken Oberschenkel in Stellung brachte. Er benutzte sein rechtes Bein um Mikes Beine in Position zu halten und schob ihm das Kissen zu.

„Wenn du das Kissen unter deinen Oberkörper legst ist es bequemer für dich“, erklärte er.

Mike rutschte ein wenig hin und her bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. Sein empfindlicher Penis war fest gegen die Innenseite von Harveys linkem Oberschenkel gepresst und für einen Moment war Mike besorgt, dass er die teure Anzughose beschmutzen könnte, aber dann schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Harvey hatte die Kontrolle und er musste jetzt nur daran denken, dass er das hinnahm, was Harvey ihm geben würde.

„Entspanne deinen Rücken und die Beine für mich. Keine Angst. Ich hab dich. Gib dich einfach hin.“

Warme, breite Hände strichen über seinen Rücken und Hintern während er langsam ausatmete um die angestaute Anspannung in seinen Muskeln los zu werden.

„Braver Junge.“

Die Hand auf seinem oberen Rücken blieb wo sie war, einem Anker gleich der ihn mit Harvey verband, aber die andere Hand zog nun langsame Kreise auf seinem Hintern. Dann war die Hand verschwunden und eine Sekunde später landete die Handfläche wieder auf seinem Arsch. Das Geräusch war lauter als Mike erwartet hatte und er zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen, aber der Schmerz war kaum fühlbar. Es fühlte sich mehr wie eine grobe Liebkosung an und er entspannte sich weiter. Harvey versohlte ihn ein einem beständigen Rhythmus und landete jeden Schlag auf einer anderen Stelle um sicher zu gehen, dass die gesamte Körperregion, vom unteren Rücken bis hinab zu der Stelle, wo die Pobacken in die Oberschenkel übergingen, vorbereitet wurde. Nach einer Weile wurde Mike gewahr, dass die vergnüglichen kleinen Stiche etwas intensiver wurde, nie ganz verschwindend, ein kleiner Schmerz nach dem anderen, die sich immer etwas überlappten und dadurch langsam in der Intensität steigerten. Interessanterweise wurde seine Erregung mit dem ansteigenden Schmerzlevel immer intensiver.

Plötzlich hörten die leichten Schläge auf und die Hand zog einmal mehr feste Kreise auf seinen Hinterbacken. Die Berührung linderte den Schmerz etwas aber Mike war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er darüber froh sein sollte oder nicht.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Mike?“

Mike versuchte den Kopf herum zu drehen, so dass er Harvey ansehen konnte und Harvey half ihm etwas indem er ihn herum schob.

„Es fühlt sich wirklich gut an. Es tut auch nicht richtig weh, sondern brennt nur ein wenig und irgendwie find ich es echt heiß.“

„Ja, ich denke ich kann fühlen was du meinst.“ Harveys Stimme klang leicht amüsiert, aber auf eine nette Art und nicht so, als würde er sich über ihn lustig machen.

„Bist du bereit für ein wenig mehr?“

„Ja, Herr. Das wäre echt schön.“

„Ich möchte, dass du dich auf das Bett kniest, parallel zur Seite. Stütz die Unterarme auf der Matratze ab und lass den Kopf ganz entspannt zwischen den Schultern hängen. Aber deinen Arsch will ich in der Höhe haben.“

Mike war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er nicht über Harveys Knie liegen bleiben konnte, aber er nahm die verlangte Position gehorsam ein. Harvey ließ ihn noch ein wenig mehr an den Rand der Matratze rutschen und legte dann seinen beiden Hände wieder auf Mikes Rücken und Hintern, wo er das nun aufgewärmte Gewebe mit festen, kreisenden Bewegungen streichelte. Mike wusste was Harvey von ihm erwartete und entspannte seine Rückenmuskulatur soweit es ihm die neue Position erlaubte.

„Ich hab dir ja bereits gesagt, dass ich den Schmerz mit Vergnügen verknüpfen möchte. Um das zu erreichen, werde ich deinen Penis, deine Hoden und deinen Anus berühren und stimulieren, während ich dir den Hintern versohle.“

Mike konnte ein lautes Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken und sein Penis zuckte enthusiastisch bei dieser Ankündigung.

„Bitte sag mir deine Farbe, Mike.“

„Grün, Herr.“ _So verdammt grün dass es kein grüneres Grün auf der ganzen Welt gibt. _

Die Hände auf seinem Körper verschwanden und Mike sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Harvey vom Bett zurücktrat und aus seiner Sichtlinie verschwand. Als er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen um zu sehen, was Harvey machte, landete ein Klatscher auf seinem Hintern, mehr eine Warnung als tatsächlich schmerzhaft.

„Bleib in deiner Position.“

Also heftete er seine Augen ganz fest auf die Tagesdecke vor seiner Nase aber er strengte seine anderen Sinne an um herauszufinden, was Harvey machte.

Er hörte, wie eine Verschlusskappe aufploppte und dann hörte er ein feuchtes Geräusch, so als ob eine Flüssigkeit aus einer Öffnung gedrückt wird. Etwas fiel mit einem leisen Aufprallgeräusch auf die Matratze zwischen seinen geöffneten Knien, aber er traute sich nicht, danach zu sehen.

Dann war Harvey zurück an seiner Seite und plötzlich griff eine feuchte, kühle Hand nach seinem Schwanz und massierte ihn langsam, während der Daumen sanft über die Eichel strich. Seine Hüften zuckten nach vorne und pressten sich gegen die Hand, nach mehr Reibung suchend, aber ein weiterer fester Klatscher auf seinem Hintern zeigte ihm den Fehler an.

„Du wirst dich nicht aus dieser Position bewegen“, erinnerte ihn Harveys strenge Stimme. „Du wirst das nehmen was ich dir gebe, wann ich es dir gebe. Kapiert?“

Harveys Hand hatte seinen Penis weiterhin mit langen Bewegungen gewichst und Mike atmete schwer vor Verlangen.

„Ja, Herr.“

So als ob Harvey spürte, wie nah er bereits war, lockerte sein Dom den Griff um Mikes Penis und fuhr nunmehr ganz leicht, fast ohne Reibung, mit den Fingerspitzen an Mikes Länge auf und ab.

_Zu wenig. Will mehr. _

Mike gab ein leises, jammerndes Geräusch von sich, aber behielt gehorsam seine Position bei. Harvey hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Laute von sich geben durfte und das war der einzige Weg um seine Frustration zu zeigen.

Bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Harveys andere Hand, die während der ganzen Zeit Kreise auf seinem Hintern gezogen hatte, einen stechenden Schlag auf seiner rechten Backe gelandet und für einen Moment blieb Mike die Luft weg. Heilige Scheiße! Das hatte viel mehr geschmerzt als das Aufwärmen. Die Muskeln in seinem Hintern verkrampften sich unwillkürlich und der nächste Schlag, diesmal auf der linken Backe, tat sogar noch mehr weh und vibrierte durch seinen ganzen Unterkörper.

Die beruhigende Hand auf seinem Hintern kam zurück und rieb den Schmerz weg, während die Fingerspitzen an seinem Penis ganz leicht auf und ab strichen.

„Versuch deine Muskeln zu entspannen. Wenn du dich verkrampfst tut es nur noch mehr weh.“

Mike atmete langsam aus und versuchte ganz bewusst, seinen ganzen Körper zu entspannen. Leicht amüsiert stellte er fest, dass sich sogar seine Zehen eingerollt hatten.

„Sehr gut. Nun möchte ich, dass du die nächsten Schläge bewertest. Bleib entspannt und denk darüber nach, wie es sich bei dem Aufprall meiner Hand und in den Sekunden danach anfühlt. Ich werde dir zwischen den Schlägen genug Zeit geben und nach dem zehnten Schlag eine Pause machen.“

Ohne zu lange abzuwarten landete Harvey den nächsten Schlag, wiederum auf der rechten Backe aber ein wenig weiter unten.

Anstatt sich dem Schmerz entziehen zu wollen, versuchte Mike nun, wirklich darüber nachzudenken, wie sich der Schlag anfühlte. Der erste Aufprall der Hand auf seinem Hintern war wie ein scharfes Stechen, aber es fühlte sich auch ein wenig dumpf an. Dann verschwand das Stechen und ein warmer Schmerz strahlte von der Kontaktstelle mit Harveys Hand aus in das umliegende Gewebe, fast so wie Wellen im Wasser, bis er, fern des Aufprallpunktes, fast nicht mehr fühlbar war und nur ein ganz leichter, dumpfer Schmerz zurück blieb. Dann traf ihn der nächste Schlag und Mike versuchte wieder, den folgenden Schmerz zu kategorisieren. Es fühlte sich fast genauso an wie zuvor aber der Schmerz machte etwas Merkwürdiges mit ihm. Auf der einen Seite hasste er das Gefühl und auf der anderen Seite sehnte er sich fast danach. Furcht und Verlangen. Schmerz und Vergnügen. Als Harvey den zehnten Schlag ausgeführt hatte, wurde Mike gewahr, dass er sich, während er über den Schmerz nachgedacht hatte, gleichzeitig von ihm distanziert hatte, so als würde er von außen zusehen, wie ein Fremder versohlt wurde. Er konnte den Schmerz natürlich fühlen, aber es machte ihm nicht so viel aus. Allerdings machte es ihn trotzdem ziemlich geil.

Die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Arsch war zurück und die Hand an seinem Penis griff ein wenig fester zu, intensivierte seine Erregung so als ob Harvey den Schmerz mit Vergnügen überschreiben wollte.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht“, lobte Harvey ihn. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nochmal 10 Schläge von mir hinnehmen kannst. Und wenn der nächste Satz komplett ist, dann gebe ich dir eine kleine Belohnung. Hättest du das gerne, Mike?“

Mike keuchte ein wenig, ob vom Schmerz in seinem Hintern, von Harveys stimulierender Hand an seinen Penis oder der Aussicht auf eine Belohnung wusste er jedoch nicht, und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte inzwischen seinen ganzen Körper, als ob die Wärme in seinem Hintern sich überall ihn ihm ausgebreitet und ihn zum Schwitzen gebracht hätte.

„Ja, Herr. Und meine Farbe ist immer noch grün.“

„So willig, und auch ein wenig ungeduldig.“ Harvey klang amüsiert aber Mike konnte auch einen leisen Anklang von Kritik heraus hören.

Die nächsten Schläge taten sogar noch mehr weh. Mike wusste nicht, ob Harvey die Intensität gesteigert hatte oder ob seine Haut inzwischen so empfindlich war, dass es sich nur so anfühlte, aber er versuchte weiterhin entspannt zu bleiben und jeden stechenden Schlag und die verschiedenen Stadien des Schmerzes die darauf folgten, nacheinander zu nehmen und durch den Schmerz zu atmen, wenn es zu intensiv wurde. Er entdeckte, dass ein lautes Ausatmen oder auch ein Stöhnen irgendwie dabei half, den Schmerz zu verarbeiten und danach füllten seine Geräusche das Schlafzimmer.

Eher als er erwartet hatte, denn er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich dem Schmerz hinzugeben, dass er die Schläge nicht mitgezählt hatte (was bei seinem Hirn mehr als selten war), endeten die Hiebe und die beruhigende starke Hand streichelte wieder über sein empfindliches Fleisch, jedoch nur kurz. Dann verschwand auch die Hand an seinem Penis und für eine Sekunde wollte Mike protestieren. Was für eine Art Belohnung sollte die Vernachlässigung seines pulsierenden Schwanzes und Hinterns sein? Nicht mehr mit Harvey verbunden zu sein, fühlte sich in diesem Moment eher wie eine Bestrafung an und er wollte vor Frustration wimmern. Aber dann erhaschte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Wie schon zuvor hörte Mike das feuchte Geräusch und dann zwängte sich ein kühler, glitschiger Finger zwischen seine nun mit Sicherheit glühend-roten Arschbacken, strich mit der Fingerspitze vom Beginn der Pospalte runter, über seinen Anus hinweg zu seinem Perineum und ein wenig weiter vor um die Hoden ein wenig zu befummeln. Dann fand der Finger den Weg zurück zu Mikes Öffnung und umkreiste sein Loch, ohne jedoch den engen Muskelring zu durchbrechen. Mike presste seine Stirn gegen die Matratze und schloss ganz fest die Augen um sich besser auf den forschenden, suchenden, streichelnden Finger konzentrieren zu können, so als ob seine ganze Welt plötzlich nur noch aus diesem einen Gefühl bestand.

Mike konnte das Nachgeben der Matratze spüren, als Harvey sich hinter seine weit gespreizten Beine kniete um besseren Zugang zu bekommen. Die andere Hand umschloss seine Hoden, hielt sie eine Weile in der warmen Handfläche, wog sie abschätzend bevor die Finger sie langsam hin und her rollten und mit ihnen spielten während der suchende Finger in seiner Spalte den Muskelring unnachgiebig reizte ohne ihn jemals zu durchbrechen. Die Hand an seinen Hoden rutschte weiter nach vorne zu seinem Penis, wichste ihn ein paar Mal und Mike hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er stöhnte laut auf, bettelte wortlos um mehr. Das Reizen und Necken schien endlos weiter zu gehen und jedes Mal wenn Mike dachte, dass er kommen würde, ließ Harvey ein wenig nach und hielt ihn davon ab, in den Abgrund zu taumeln.

Dann presste sich Harvey gegen Mikes Hintern und Rücken, der kühle Stoff des Anzugs weich auf seiner empfindlichen Haut. Harveys Atem kitzelte ihn ein wenig als er leise in Mikes Ohr flüsterte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie wunderschön du bist wenn du dich mir so präsentierst. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du gibst dich mir so wundervoll hin. Mein braver Junge.“

Mike fing an am ganzen Körper vor Erregung zu zittern als Harveys Lob ihn umfing.

„Ich möchte dir meinen Finger in deinen Anus einführen. Denkst du, dass das in Ordnung ist? Kannst du das für mich hinnehmen?“

Mikes Atmung wurde heftiger als seine Erregung plötzlich noch mehr anstieg.

„Ja, Herr. Bitte. Das möchte ich sehr gerne.“

Mike konnte spüren, wie Harvey mit federleichten Küssen den Weg seine Wirbelsäule hinab fand bis er an den leichten Grübchen oberhalb der Pobacken ankam. Dann war der kitzelnde Finger zurück und umkreiste einmal mehr seine Öffnung, immer noch ohne in ihn einzudringen. Etwas Feuchtes und Kühles tröpfelte in die Spalte zwischen seinen Pobacken und der Finger verteilte die glitschige Flüssigkeit.

„Ich würde deine Spalte so gerne ganz glatt und ohne Haare sehen“, konnte Mike Harvey hinter ihm wispern hören und in diesem Moment schwor er sich selbst, dass er alles tun würde, was Harvey von ihm verlangte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich alle Haare einzeln mit einer Pinzette ausreißen lassen würde.

Harvey schien zufrieden damit zu sein, wie glitschig Mikes Anus war, da der Druck immer mehr anstieg und Mike konnte spüren wie sein Schließmuskel dem eindringenden Finger nachgab. Langsam aber unnachgiebig glitt der schlanke Finger bis zum zweiten Fingerknöchel in ihn hinein, verschaffte sich Platz wo zuvor keiner gewesen war. Dann zog sich der Finger etwas zurück nur um erneut fest hineingedrückt zu werden, dieses Mal ein wenig tiefer.

„Du nimmst meinen Finger so wundervoll in dir auf, Mike. Der Anblick deines engen kleinen Lochs, dass sich um meinen Finger spannt, wie du dich für mich öffnest, ist so verdammt heiß. Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie du meinen Schwanz in dich aufnimmst.“ Harveys Stimme klang kratzig vor Erregung und Mike wollte ihn fragen, worauf er denn wartete. Aber er wusste dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war zu sprechen oder um mehr zu betteln. Er würde das nehmen was Harvey ihm gab und nicht mehr.

Also stöhnte er stattdessen laut auf als er langsam gedehnt wurde, wobei er nur ein leichtes Brennen in den Muskeln verspürte.

Harveys Finger fickte ihn langsam und er entspannte sich immer mehr, als er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnte.

„Denkst du, dass du einen zweiten Finger in dir aufnehmen kannst?“

„Ja, Herr. Bitte. Ich kann es. Es fühlt sich so gut an. Bitte, mehr.“ Er konnte sich nicht stoppen, er musste einfach betteln aber sein Dom schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Der Finger glitt aus ihm raus aber nach nur einem Moment beinahe schmerzhafter Leere konnte er zwei Fingerspitzen fühlen, die fest gegen seinen Anus drückten.

„Atme aus und entspann dich für mich“, wies Harvey ihn an und Mike gehorchte sofort.

„Du kannst es. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Ja, genau so. Du nimmst das so wundervoll hin, mein hübscher, braver Junge.“

Das Brennen war diesmal etwas stärker, aber Mike mochte, dass er sich anstrengen musste um Harveys braver Junge zu sein. Und der leichte Schmerz schien eine direkte Auswirkung auf seinen Schwanz zu haben und er konnte spüren, wie ein dicker Lusttropfen aus dem Schlitz in seiner Eichel herausquoll, langsam über den Peniskopf ran und dann auf die Tagesdecke tropfte. Es war ihm total egal, und er war sich sicher, dass Harvey sich auch nicht darum scherte.

Das langsame Ficken, nun mit zwei Finger, fuhr fort bis er spürte wie sich Harveys Handknöchel fest gegen seine Spalte und das empfindliche Fleisch seines Hinterns pressten, die Finger nun so tief in ihm drin wie es nur ging. Dann beugte Harvey die Finger leicht und strich mit den Fingerspitzen suchend über die engen Wände seines Rektums.

„Oh…!“ rief Mike aus und zuckte zurück um seinen Hintern so fest es ging gegen Harveys Hand zu pressen, als sein Dom die richtige Stelle fand.

„Sprich mit mir, Mike. Ich möchte hören wie es sich anfühlt.“

„So gut. Bitte…mehr…bitte….ah….gut…ich will kommen…bitte…Harvey!“ Mike war bewusst dass er vor lauter Lust brabbelte, ganz und gar seinen Instinkten ausgeliefert und dass der rationelle Teil seines Gehirns nicht mehr die Kontrolle hatte, sein schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Harvey zog seine Finger langsam aus ihm heraus, rieb beruhigende Kreise auf Mikes unterem Rücken mit seiner anderen Hand, so als könnte ihn das beruhigen.

Mike zitterte am ganzen Körper, presste seine Augen ganz fest zusammen und versuchte mit aller Macht, seine Frustration nicht herauszuschreien. Die Leere in ihm fühlte sich fast schmerzhaft an, wenn alles wonach er sich sehnte dieser süße Druck der Finger seines Dom war, die ihn langsam dehnten und seine Prostata massierten.

„Ich weiß, Puppy. Ich weiß“, versuchte Harvey ihn mit geflüsterten Worten zu beruhigen. „Aber du musst dich noch eine kleine Weile gedulden.“

Die Matratze bewegte sich als Harvey aufstand und sich ein paar Schritte entfernte. Durch das laute Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren konnte Mike nicht hören, was sein Dom tat und da er die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen hatte und sich auf seine Atmung konzentrierte um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, war die warme Hand, die sich auf seinen Nacken legte, eine Überraschung.

„Mike, bitte schau mich an.“

Er gehorchte sofort (wie könnte er auch nicht?) und zwang seine Augen sich zu öffnen, blickte Harvey an der neben dem Bett hockte und mit dem Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit Mikes war.

Er hob langsam die Hand und zeigte dem Sub was er darin hielt.

„Ich möchte, dass du 10 weitere Schläge mit dem Paddel von mir nimmst, Mike. Denkst du, dass du das für mich tun kannst?“

Natürlich konnte er das. Er konnte alles tun was Harvey von ihm verlangte.

„Ja Herr. Ich werde sie von Euch nehmen.“

„Du bist mein braver Junge“, lobte Harvey ihn. „Und Mike, ich möchte dass du dein Safeword benutzt, egal ob gelb oder rot, wenn es nötig ist. Und du kannst so laut sein wie du möchtest. Halte dich nicht zurück.“

Mike nickte nur, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute.

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

Harvey richtete sich auf, ankerte seinen Sub jedoch mit einer festen Berührung seiner linken Hand zwischen Mikes Schulterblättern. Das kühle Leder des Paddels kam in Kontakt mit Mikes Hintern als es fest gegen die schon rote Haut des Subs gepresst wurde und dann in langsamen Kreisen über die Kehrseite fuhr, so wie es Harvey zuvor mit seiner Hand gemacht hatte.

„Entspann dich für mich und versuche, den Schmerz genauso zu analysieren wie du es vorhin gemacht hast, dann wird alles gut werden. Ich weiß dass du es für mich hinnehmen kannst, Mike. Du bist man braver, guter Junge.“

Ohne es länger hinauszuzögern verlor das Paddel kurz den Kontakt mit Mikes Arsch nur um dann mit einem festen Klatschen zurück zu kommen. Obwohl Mikes rationale Seite sich sicher war, dass Harvey sich zurück hielt und viel weniger Kraft benutzte als ihm zur Verfügung stand, raubte ihm der Aufprall doch den Atem. Der Schock drohte ihn zu überwältigen als das intensive Gefühl plötzlich zu viel war, um es verarbeiten zu können.

Aber auf Harvey konnte er sich verlassen.

„Atme, Mike. Komm schon. Tief einatmen. Ja, genau so.“ Die Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern strich in langsamen Kreisen über seinen Rücken und Mike wusste, dass er darauf vertrauen konnte dass Harvey sich mit dem nächsten Schlag genug Zeit ließ.

„Bist du bereit?“ fragte Harvey, als Mike es endlich geschafft hatte seine Atmung zu beruhigen und seine Muskeln zu entspannen.

„Ja, Herr.“

„Denk daran, durch den Schmerz zu atmen. Wenn es dich leichter fällt, dann kannst du auch ein wenig schreien. Ich habe eine exzellente Schallisolierung, also mach dir keine Gedanken wegen der Nachbarn.“

Der nächste Schlag war nicht ganz so schlimm wie der erste aber Mike hatte trotzdem Harveys Rat angenommen und seinen Schmerz herausgeschrien. Mit jedem Schlag wurde es einfacher den Schmerz hinzunehmen, ihn zu akzeptieren und entspannt zu bleiben. Harvey hatte einen langsamen Rhythmus gefunden und verteilte die Schläge mit großer Sorgfalt, so dass er nicht zwei Mal die selbe Stelle traf und Mike konnte spüren, wie plötzlich alles um ihn herum ganz langsam verblasste, so dass seine ganze Welt nur noch aus dem Schmerz, den Harvey ihm gab, zu bestehen schien. Sein Penis war beinahe qualvoll hart, eine Art Gegenschmerz zu seinem pochenden Hintern.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei und Harveys warme Hände waren überall. Sie streichelten seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern und die Oberschenkel und nahmen ihm so sanft den Schmerz.

„Bleib noch ein wenig so“, flüsterte Harvey in sein Ohr bevor er sich wieder hinter Mike in Position brachte.

Er konnte spüren, wie kühles Gleitgel zwischen seine pochenden Arschbacken tröpfelte und dann waren Harveys Fingerspitzen zurück und suchten einmal mehr Zugang in seinen Körper. Im Nachgang zum abklingenden Schmerz fühlte Mike sich wachsweich und die forschenden Finger glitten ganz leicht in ihn hinein, füllten ihn erneut und gaben ihm diesen süßen Druck nach dem er sich so sehnte. Harveys zweite Hand legte sich um seinen harten Schwanz und während die Finger in seinem Hintern wieder seinen Lustpunkt fanden und das kleine Bündel aus Nervenenden unnachgiebig massierten, gab der feste Griff um seinen Schwanz Mike den Rest. Er stöhnte laut auf, so als ob er seine Lust nicht länger für sich behalten konnte, als ob, indem er seine Gefühle durch Laute ausdrückte, er sich zugleich Erleichterung verschaffen und diese Gefühle noch intensivieren könnte.

„Komm für mich, Michael!“ befahl Harvey und Mike gehorchte noch bevor sein Gehirn die Bedeutung der Worte verstand.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei kam er so heftig, dass für einen Moment ein blendend weißes Licht vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzte und er jedes Zeitgefühl verlor. Sekunden wurden zu einer Ewigkeit während seine Hoden Spritzer über Spritzer seines heißen Samens über Harveys immer noch streichelnde Finger und die Tagesdecke ergossen. Mike konnte sich nicht länger aufrecht halten als seine Unterarme unter seinem Gewicht nachgaben und er fiel vornüber auf den Bauch, wobei Harveys streichelnde Finger aus seinem Rektum rutschten. Bevor er den Verlust bedauern konnte, schaltete sich sein Gehirn einfach aus und Mike schlief ein.

**********

Harvey wischte sich schnell die Finger am Handtuch ab bevor er den selig schlummernden Mike in eine bequemere Position brachte. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam und vorsichtig über den schlaffen Körper seines wunderhübschen Jungen, ohne seinen erschöpften Sub aufzuwecken.

Mikes Gesicht sah so jung und offen aus, jede Emotion klar sichtbar in seinen Zügen obwohl sein Mund nun vor Erschöpfung ganz entspannt war. Seine Atmung war tief und regelmäßig und Harvey wusste, dass der Schlummer ein ganz natürliches Resultat all der neuen Empfindungen war, denen Mike in der letzten Stunden ausgesetzt gewesen war.

Er ging ins Badezimmer um sich die Hände zu waschen und kam mit einem feuchten, warmen Waschlappen und der Flasche mit der Lotion zurück. Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze und wusch Mike so gut er es konnte. Danach verteilte er die beruhigende Lotion, die er vom Club erworben hatte (die hatten das beste Zeug) auf Mikes wundem Hintern. Die Haut leuchtete in einem hellen Rot wie Harvey voller Stolz feststellte. Sie hatte genau die Färbung angenommen, die Harvey gewollt hatte, wohl wissend dass es, wenn die Haut ein tieferes Rot gezeigt hätte, für Mikes erstes Mal zu viel gewesen wäre. Die Tagesdecke, auf der Mike lag, gehörte in die Wäsche da Mike sich über ihr ergossen hatte, aber er hatte eine Ersatzdecke die er nun holte um seinen Jungen warm zu halten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, verließ Harvey den Raum um etwas Wasser und dunkle Schokolade zu holen. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten und als er zurück kam schlief Mike immer noch und schnarchte dabei leise, eher ein leises schnurcheln, dass er so niedlich gefunden hatte als Mike es im Club gemacht hatte, an dem Abend ihres ersten Treffens.

Harvey entschied, es sich selbst etwas bequemer zu machen und betrat seinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, lies aber die Tür offen falls Mike aufwachte.

Als er seine Anzughose auszog sah er einen weißen Fleck, wohl von Mikes Lusttau, an der Innenseite des linken Oberschenkels und einige Gleitgelflecken im Bereich des Reißverschlusses, die er sich wohl geholt hatte, als er sich von hinten gegen Mike gepresst hatte um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. Harvey seufzte und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, seiner Reinigung ein extra Trinkgeld zukommen zu lassen. Nun, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal dass sie es mit ungewöhnlichen Flecken zu tun bekämen und bisher waren die Ergebnisse immer exzellent gewesen.

Er zog eine schwarze Jogginghose und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt an und ging barfuß zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Mike lag immer noch wie tot auf dem Bett und er entschloss sich zu dem Versuch, die beschmutzte Tagesdecke unter Mike herauszuziehen.

Seine Bemühungen wurden mit protestierenden Lauten und gemurmelten Worten belohnt, aber Mike drehte sich in die richtige Richtung und fiel sofort wieder in tiefen Schlaf.

Harvey legte sich neben Mike, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfstück des Bettes und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das weiche, unordentliche Haar seines Jungen, liebkoste ihn als wäre er tatsächlich ein Welpe. Er hatte Mikes Kommentar darüber gelesen, wie sehr er das mochte und obwohl Mike schlief war sich Harvey dennoch sicher, dass Mike die Liebkosungen trotzdem spüren konnte.

Der Dom spielte die Szene nochmal in Gedanken durch. Er war sich sicher, dass er es richtig angegangen war und Mike nicht überfordert hatte. Schmerzspiel war etwas, dass man lernen musste, als Dom genauso wie als Sub, und während seines Trainings als Dom hatte Harvey selbst alle möglichen Arten von Schmerz kennen gelernt. Er mochte es nicht besonders auch wenn er es ertragen konnte (sein Boxtraining war in dieser Hinsicht sehr hilfreich gewesen) aber er wollte es selber spüren, bevor er den Schmerz an einen seiner Subs austeilte. Er wusste dass nicht alle Doms seine Sichtweise teilten, aber er war von seiner Herangehensweise überzeugt.

Er hatte einen Mentor, jemanden der ihn damals, als Harvey in der Szene angefangen hatte, unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte und er ging auch jetzt noch zu Kieran, einem rothaarigen Mann mit einem weichen irischen Akzent und sehr starken Armen, wenn er ein neues Instrument ausprobieren wollte. Es ging dabei schließlich nicht drum, sich selbst zu unterwerfen, sondern er brauchte schlichtweg Hilfe um vollständig verstehen zu können, was das jeweilige Instrument tun könnte, welche Art von Schmerz aber auch welchen Schaden es anrichten könnte. Kieran respektierte ihn und versuchte nie, ihn in irgendeiner Form zu dominieren, sondern zeigte ihm nur wie das neue Spielzeug eingesetzt werden könnte und wie es sich anfühlte.

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte Harvey sein persönliches Limit beim Rohrstock gezogen. Er hasste das Ding, hasste es dass es sich anfühlte als würde man mit einem glühend heißen Messer aufgeschnitten. Ab und an hatte er mit Subs gespielt, die ihn um den Rohrstock gebeten hatten, aber er fühlte sich nie wohl dabei ihn zu benutzen, hatte immer Angst, dass er sich bei der Stärke der Schläge verkalkulieren und die Haut verletzen könnte.

Dankenswerterweise war Mike noch sehr weit vom Rohrstock entfernt, und wenn er es nie ausprobieren wollen würde, dann wäre das für Harvey vollkommen in Ordnung.

Harvey rutschte ein wenig nach unten, so dass er sich neben seinem schlafenden Jungen ausstrecken konnte und er beobachtete seine Züge während er weiterhin mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch Mikes weiche kurze Haare glitt.

Er würde seinem Jungen eine Stunde Schlaf gönnen um die schlimmste Erschöpfung loszuwerden, aber dann musste er ihn aufwecken und ihm die Strafe geben, um die Mike ihn am Morgen gebeten hatte.

Harvey war tatsächlich ein wenig Stolz auf seinen Plan für die Bestrafung denn es würde zum Vergehen passen und auch lehrreich sein. Er war sich ziemlich sicher wie sein Junge reagieren würde, wenn er ihm die Strafe erklärte, nicht wissend dass es in der Tat eine Strafe und Spiel sein würde obwohl es ihm ersten Moment tatsächlich eher harmlos und vergnüglich klang.

Harvey stellte den Timer auf seinem Smartphone auf eine Stunde ein, rutschte noch ein wenig näher und schloss Mike in seine Arme.

Er war stolz auf seinen braven Jungen. Mit einem kleinen zufriedenen Seufzer küsste er Mikes Stirn bevor er sich selbst auch eine kleine Pause gönnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Leser. Kommentare und Kudos sind mir immer willkommen. Ich habe selber keine Erfahrung mit BDSM und alles in dieser Geschichte ist meiner etwas merkwürdigen Phantasie entsprungen. Sollte ich irgendwo einen groben Schnitzer reingehauen haben, dann gebt mir bitte Bescheid damit ich es ausbessern kann.


	13. Eine lehrreiche Bestrafung

Mike driftete langsam wieder zurück ins Bewusstsein so wie ein Apnoetaucher langsam an die Oberfläche des Meeres driften würde, sich seiner Umgebung nur langsam wieder bewusst werdend. Zuerst fühlte er Harveys Atem auf seiner Wange, der ihn leicht kitzelte. Dann spürte er starke Arme, die ihn an einen warmen Oberkörper gezogen hatten und einen langsamen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingerspitzen, die auf Harveys solider Brust ruhten. Ganz instinktiv kuschelte er sich noch ein wenig fester an diese Quelle von Wärme und Sicherheit, zu der sein Dom für ihn geworden war. Er vergrub seine Nase in der Senke zwischen Harveys Schulter und seinem Hals und sog dabei diese ganz eigene Mischung aus teurem Aftershave und dem würzigen Aroma von Harveys ureigenem Geruch auf. Als er den Kopf zurück lehnte und langsam die Augen öffnete, sah er direkt in Harveys, der ihn ganz offen und voller Zuneigung musterte. Mike musste einfach lächeln. Es schien so, als wären heute Nacht nicht nur seine eigenen Mauern eingerissen worden. 

„Wie fühlst du dich, Sweetheart?“ Harveys Stimme war leise und klang ganz sanft.

Mike brauchte einen Moment um darüber nachzudenken. Es gingen gerade so viele verschiedene Dinge in ihm vor, also konzentrierte er sich auf die wichtigsten Gefühle.   
„Entspannt und müde und mein Hintern tut weh, aber es fühlt sich auch gut an.“ 

„Bedauerst du etwas?“ Braune Augen musterten sein Gesicht aufmerksam, nach Anzeichen für Unbehagen suchend. 

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich mochte es wirklich sehr.“ Er vergrub seine Nase einmal mehr in Harveys Halsgrube, atmete tief ein und lies sich von Harveys Geruch umfangen. Er liebte es wie sein Dom duftete, frisch und etwas nach Zitrusfrüchten von seinem Aftershave oder was auch immer er benutzte aber auch irgendwie warm und würzig, wie Sandelholz mit einem Hauch von Muskat und ein ganz klein wenig Schweiß. Wenn er Harveys Geruch auf Flaschen ziehen könnte, dann wäre er innerhalb weniger Wochen ein reicher Mann. 

„Kannst du mir sagen was dir besonders gefallen hat?“ unterbrach Harvey Mikes Gedanken zu seinem Duft. 

Mike schloss die Augen als er die Szene nochmals Revue passieren ließ. Als er endlich sprach, klang seine Stimme verträumt, aber Harvey meinte auch ein klein wenig Erregung heraushören zu können.   
„Ich mochte es, dass du mich übers Knie gelegt hast. Dir so nahe zu sein während du mich versohlt hast, deinen Körper und deine Wärme spüren zu können. Und dass mich eine Hand immer berührt hat, meinen Rücken oder meinen Schwanz. Mit dir verbunden zu sein hat wirklich viel geholfen. Wie ein Anker an den ich mich klammern konnte. Als Steven… ich hab mich so einsam gefühlt als ich ans Andreaskreuz gefesselt war, so ohne jede Berührung. Als wäre ich verloren. Mit dir hab ich mich sicher gefühlt. Und die Art und Weise wie du mit mir gesprochen hast. Dein Lob und die Ermutigung. Ich hab mich gefühlt als könnte ich alles für dich schaffen.“ 

Harveys Hände strichen in langsamen Kreisen über die warme Haut seines Rückens so als könnte er spüren wie sehr sich der junge Mann danach sehnte berührt zu werden und er rutschte noch näher an den warmen Körper seines Dom heran, legte seinen Kopf auf die breite Brust und fühlte sich komplett entspannt und unbeschwert. 

Mike war jemand, dem es leicht fiel andere zu umarmen oder zu berühren, meistens nur kleine Gesten und immer auf die Reaktion des Empfängers bedacht, jederzeit bereit sich zurück zu ziehen sollte seine Berührung nicht willkommen sein. Er mochte es einfach, seine Zuneigung durch Berührungen auszudrücken. Vielleicht weil er so jung gewesen war als er seine Eltern verloren hatte und seine Grammy ihm nie die körperliche Zuneigung geben konnte die er brauchte, obwohl sie sich redlich bemüht hatte. 

„Und was ist mit dem Schmerz? Mochtest du das auch?“ frage Harvey nach ein paar Minuten komfortabler Stille. 

Mike seufzte leise. Wie sollte er seine komplizierten Gefühle erklären? 

„Ja und nein. Es ist kompliziert. So als wären mein Körper und mein Bewusstsein sich nicht ganz einig. Den Schmerz als solches mag ich nicht. Es fühlt sich nicht wirklich gut an. Schmerz ist und bleibt Schmerz und es tut einfach weh, auch wenn ich dich darum bitte. Komischerweise scheint mein Schwanz aber drauf zu stehen. Ich mag das Gefühl danach, wenn ich es überstanden habe. Es ist fast so, als hätte ich was Tolles geleistet, etwas das nicht jeder kann. Ich denke es ist vielleicht ein wenig so wie wenn man einen Marathon läuft. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es sich richtig schlimm anfühlen kann während man läuft aber wenn man dann die Ziellinie erreicht, dann muss es das beste Gefühl auf der Welt sein.“ 

„Das stimmt, aber nur die letzten 10 Kilometer sind richtig schlimm.“ 

„Du bist einen Marathon gelaufen?“ Mike wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollte, da sein Dom eigentlich Bruce Wayne war, aber irgendwie konnte er sich Harvey nicht in Laufklamotten vorstellen. Vielleicht hatte er ja maßgeschneiderte Sachen im Nadelstreifendesign. 

„Nur zwei Mal und das ist schon lange her. Jetzt laufe ich zweimal die Woche 10 Kilometer. Aber ich glaube ich weiß was du meinst. Man kämpft gegen seinen eigenen Körper an, der dir sagt dass du aufhören sollst und wenn du trotzdem weitermachst, dann ist es ein tolles Gefühl.“ 

Mike nickte. Das war genau das was er gemeint hatte. „Und für einen Moment, als du das Paddel benutzt hast, hat es sich fast so angefühlt als ob alles um mich herum verschwimmen würde und dann waren da nur noch der Schmerz und deine Hand auf meinem Rücken und sonst gar nichts mehr. So als würde ich in einer Blase aus Schmerz und deiner Präsenz schweben und alles andere war verschwunden.“ 

Harvey schien überrascht. „Wirklich? Und was ist dann passiert?“ 

„Dann hast du aufgehört und meinen Hintern gestreichelt und so den Schmerz gelindert. Das hat mich zurückgeholt.“ 

Harvey seufzte. „Das tut mir leid. Ich hab es nicht bemerkt. Das nächste Mal werde ich besser aufpassen und dich ein wenig länger fliegen lassen.“ Er klang ein wenig schuldbewusst, so als hätte er seinen Sub enttäuscht und Mike kam ein Gedanke. 

„Fühlt sich so Subspace an?“ 

„Ich hab es noch nie selbst gespürt, aber ich denke dass Du, so wie du es beschreibst, zumindest im Anfangsstadium gewesen bist. Mochtest du das Gefühl denn?“ 

„Ja. Es war irgendwie friedlich. Der Schmerz spielte keine Rolle mehr und ich existierte nur, ohne dass ich irgendwas tun musste außer für dich auf dem Bett zu knien und zu nehmen was du mir gegeben hast. Es hat sich gut angefühlt.“ 

„Ich bin froh dass du es gemocht hast.“ Er konnte hören wie Harvey ein wenig dabei lächelte und dann schob ihn sein Dom ein wenig von seinem Oberkörper herunter, so dass er sich über ihn lehnen konnte. 

Harvey gab ihm einen kleinen, spielerischen Kuss auf die Nase aber als Mike schon dachte, dass sich daraus mehr entwickeln könnte, setzte Harvey sich auf und griff in Richtung Nachtkästchen. Als er sich wieder herumdrehte, hielt er eine Flasche Wasser mit einem Strohhalm darin in der Hand. 

„Hier. Du musst was trinken.“

Mike setzte sich ein wenig auf und begann gehorsam am Strohhalm zu saugen. Nach den ersten paar Schlucken merkte er erst wie durstig er war.

„Hey, mach ein wenig langsamer.“ Der Strohhalm wurde ihm entzog und von etwas Festem, dass ihm Harvey zwischen die Lippen schob, ersetzt. Mike nahm es in den Mund und genoss den vollen, süßen Geschmack.

„Schokolade?“ murmelte er mit vollem Mund.

Ein weiteres Stück wurde ihm in den Mund geschoben und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um spielerisch an Harveys Fingern zu lecken. Der Dom entzog sie ihm, aber kommentierte Mikes Verhalten nicht.

„Der Zucker hilft dir ein wenig dich zu erholen. Du hast eine Menge Kalorien verbrannt und musst deine Reserven auffüllen. Niedriger Blutzucker ist nicht gut für einen Sub.“

Mike kroch wieder näher an Harvey heran, der sich entspannt gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt hatte und legte ihm seinen Kopf auf den Bauch. Starke Finger kämmten durch seine Haare und massierten seine Kopfhaut ein wenig und Mike entfuhr ein zufriedener Seufzer. Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.

„Hier. Trink aus.“

Nur widerwillig öffnete Mike seine Augen und hob den Kopf um den Strohhalm anzunehmen. Nachdem er die Flasche geleert hatte, wollte er sich wieder auf Harvey drauf legen, aber der Dom hatte etwas anderes vor.

Harvey rutschte unter ihm weg und stand auf. Mike schnaubte frustriert auf um seiner Verärgerung Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber er traute sich nicht mit Worten zu protestieren. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass Harvey ein paar Regeln für die Nacht erlassen hatte und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie immer noch galten, also entschied er sich für die sichere Variante.

Eine warme Hand legte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter und Mike bemerkte, dass Harvey sich neben das Bett gehockt hatte, das Gesicht wieder auf einer Höhe mit dem seinen.

„Mike. Schau mich an.“

Obwohl er im Moment wirklich einfach nur wieder einschlafen wollte konnte er diese Anweisung nicht ignorieren.

„Braver Junge“, wurde er gelobt als er unter Anstrengung die Augen öffnete. „Ich möchte, dass du ganz wach wirst und dich aufsetzt. Wir müssen über deine Bestrafung reden.“

_Oh, ja. Richtig. Die Bestrafung. Nun, du hast darum gebeten, also kannst du dich jetzt nicht beschweren._

Langsam kam er erst auf alle Viere und zog dann seine Beine unter sich, so dass er nur einen Oberschenkel und eine Seite seines Hinterns belastete. Es tat gar nicht so weh wie er erwartet hatte und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er gesäubert und sein Hintern mit der beruhigenden Lotion eingerieben worden war. Er war tatsächlich so fix und fertig gewesen, dass er es gar nicht gemerkt hatte wie Harvey sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Sobald er saß, stand Harvey auf und überragte ihn nun in seinen schwarzen, bequemen Klamotten (wann war denn das passiert?), die immer noch eleganter aussahen als alles was Mike an Kleidung besaß. Nur Harvey konnte in Jogginghosen klassisch elegant aussehen.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst, Mike.“

Seine Augen fanden Harveys und obwohl der Drang beinahe übermächtig war, dem stählernen Blick auszuweichen, zwang er sich dazu, den braunen Augen zu begegnen. Na also. Er lernte schon dazu.

„Ich werde dir erklären, was deine Bestrafung beinhaltet und ich möchte, dass du still bist und zuhörst. Du kannst Fragen stellen, wenn ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig bin. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“ Mike konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn Harvey in seiner gestrengen Dom-Persona erregte. Er mochte den fürsorglichen, lieben Harvey wirklich sehr, aber der strenge, einschüchternde Harvey war eine Klasse für sich und drückte alle von Mikes Knöpfen auf einmal.

„Du verdienst eine Bestrafung weil du ohne meine Erlaubnis und entgegen meinen ausdrücklichen Anweisungen einen Orgasmus hattest“, erklärte Harvey. „Ich habe dir bereits mehr als einmal gesagt, dass dein Körper, und somit auch deine Orgasmen, mir gehören. Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich weißt was das bedeutet also werde ich es dir wohl demonstrieren müssen. Ich werde dich ans Bett fesseln, mit gespreizten Beinen und ohne eine Möglichkeit dich zu rühren, und dann werde ich mit dir spielen. Ich möchte herausfinden, wie viele Orgasmen ich in einer Stunde aus dir herausholen kann und du wirst alles hinnehmen was ich mit dir mache. Du wirst nichts zurückhalten. Du wirst mein süßes kleines Spielzeug sein. Du wirst stumm bleiben, ohne Erlaubnis zu reden oder zu betteln. Nur diese hübschen Laute darfst du von dir geben. Dein Kommentar im Fragebogen war irgendwas im Sinne von, dass du nicht glaubst dass es erzwungene Orgasmen gibt und dass du immer kommen wollen würdest. Dann lass uns das mal ausprobieren.“

Das leicht sadistische Grinsen auf Harveys Lippen ließ Mike befürchten, dass er tief in der Patsche saß.

„Ich werde deine Hände mit dem Seil am Kopfteil des Bettes festbinden. Dann werde ich deine Knöchel an deine Oberschenkel binden und deine Beine am Bettrahmen fixieren. Du wirst weit gespreizt für mich sein, dein Anus, dein Perineum, deine Hoden und dein Schwanz zur Schau gestellt für mein Vergnügen, so dass ich dich uneingeschränkt berühren und mit dir spielen kann.“

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wurde die Tagesdecke weggezogen und auf den Stuhl in der Ecke geworfen so dass er nichts mehr hatte, unter dem er sich verstecken konnte.

„Hast du noch Fragen zu deiner Bestrafung, Michael?“

Mikes Mund war staubtrocken geworden als Harvey ihm seine Bestrafung beschrieben hatte und sein Kopf war ausnahmsweise mal komplett leer. Erst nach ein paar Momenten konnte er einen Gedanken formulieren.

„Werdet Ihr mich ficken, Herr?“

Harveys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig weicher. „Nein, Mike. Unser erstes Mal zusammen wird keine Bestrafung sein. Es wird vergnüglich und liebevoll sein und ich möchte, dass wir beide es genießen.“

Mike nickte erleichtert aber eine weitere Frage stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich werde meine Finger und ein paar Spielzeuge benutzen um dich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, zumindest nicht im konventionellen Sinn aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass du dir früher oder später wünschen wirst dass ich aufhöre. Du kannst natürlich dein Safeword benutzen wenn du es wirklich nicht mehr aushältst und ich werde deine Bestrafung beenden und alles wird gut sein. Aber bevor du dein Safeword benutzt möchte ich, dass du einen Moment darüber nachdenkst ob du es wirklich nicht mehr aushältst oder ob du nur einen einfachen Ausweg suchst. Verstehst du das?“

„Ja, Herr.“ _Ich halte es aus. Ich werde mein Safeword nicht benutzen. Ich verdiene die Bestrafung._

„Farbe, Michael?“

„Grün, Herr. Aber kann ich bitte noch etwas Wasser haben bevor wir starten?“

Harvey lächelte, legte seine warme Hand an Mikes Gesicht und liebkoste seinen Wangenknochen indem er mit dem Daumen sanft darüberfuhr.

„Natürlich. Du kannst mich immer um Grundbedürfnisse bitten, sei es Wasser oder etwas zu Essen oder wenn du auf die Toilette musst oder auch wenn dir kalt ist. Nun, leg dich in die Mitte des Bettes und streck die Arme über den Kopf aus während ich dir eine Flasche Wasser hole.

Harvey legte das Seil, das er bis dahin in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf der Matratze ab und verließ den Raum. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer rutschte Mike in die Mitte des Betts und streckte die Arme über dem Kopf aus wobei er mit den Fingerspitzen fasst das Kopfteil berührte.

Als Harvey zurück kam blieb Mike in der Position und Harvey stützte seinen Kopf ein wenig, so dass er etwas trinken konnte.

„Hättest du auch noch gerne etwas Schokolade?“

„Nein danke, Herr.“

„Nun gut. Ich möchte dass du die Augen die ganze Zeit offen hast. Ich will sehen, was darin vor sich geht.“

Mike nickte.

Harvey nahm das aufgerollte Seil und fuhr damit leicht über Mikes ausgestreckten Körper, von seinem rechten Knöchel entlang der Innenseite seines Beins über die Leistengegend, den Bauch hoch zur Brust und entlang des gestreckten Arms. Das Seil fühlte sich warm und weich auf seiner Haut an und Mike bemerkte zu seinem leisen Bedauern, dass Harvey bewusst die Region um seinen Penis ausgespart hatte.

Harvey setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze nahe Mikes Kopf und entrollte das Seil während er es in einer engen 8 um Mikes Handgelenke schlang, wobei die Handflächen der Hände nach außen zeigten.

Das kürzere Ende des Seils sicherte er mit einem komplizierten Knoten zwischen den Handgelenken während er das längere Ende des Seils an einem der Metallringe am Kopfteil des Bettes befestigte.

Da Mike etwas zu nah am Kopfende lag war das Seil nicht gespannt. Harvey löste dieses Problem, indem er runter zum Fußende ging, Mike an den Knöcheln packte und ihn nach unten zog bis seine Arme vollständig gestreckt waren, die Fingerspitzen nun gute 30 cm vom Kopfteil entfernt, und das Seil fest gespannt.

Er benutzte eine weitere Seillänge und wand sie um Mikes rechten Oberschenkel, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, das Seil nicht zu fest zu ziehen und dadurch die Blutzufuhr zu stören. Dann nahm er das längere Seilende und zog es nach unten durch einen der Ringe an der Seite des Bettrahmens bevor er es wieder nach oben zur Matratze umlegte.

„Beug dein Knie.“

Eine Hand in seiner Kniekehle führte sein Bein in die richtige Position und das Seil wurde nun um seinen Knöchel gewunden. Die verbleibenden Seilenden wurden dazu benutzt, seinen Knöchel am Seil um seinen Oberschenkel zu befestigen und Mike gewann den Eindruck, dass er sich nicht auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen können würde, sobald Harvey mit ihm fertig wäre. Diese Vorstellung erregte ihn so sehr, dass sein Penis, der bereits wieder steif war, anfing feucht zu werden und ein paar dicke Lusttropfen sickerten aus dem kleinen Schlitz in der Mitte der Eichel und tropften auf seinen Bauch.

Harvey bemerkte was mit Mike vorging und schenkte ihm ein kleines ermutigendes Lächeln.

„Du bist so willig und reaktiv. Das mag ich wirklich sehr, Mike. Du bist mein braver Junge.“

Als Harvey mit der Position von Mikes Bein zufrieden war, wechselte er zur anderen Bettseite und wiederholte das Prozedere mit Mikes anderem Bein.

Mike war so unglaublich angeturnt davon, dass er, als er endlich vollständig gefesselt war, vor Erregung schwer atmete und sein Penis nun Tropfen um Tropfen von sich gab, so dass die Lusttropfen bereits eine kleine Pfütze auf seiner hellen Haut bildeten und die feinen Haare um seinen Bauchnabel ganz verklebt waren.

Als Harvey den wachsenden nassen Fleck neben Mikes Bauchnabel bemerkte, fuhr er mit seinem Daumen hindurch um etwas davon aufzunehmen und hob ihn dann in Richtung von Mikes Mund.

„Hast du dich mal selbst gekostet, Mike?“ fragte er neugierig.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf und Harvey bot ihm seinen Daumen mit einem fragenden Blick an, der es klar machte, dass er ihn nicht dazu zwingen würde, sollte Mike von der Vorstellung abgestoßen sein. Nun, dass war er nicht, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke daran tatsächlich noch nie gekommen war, aber nun da Harvey ihm diese Vorstellung in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, schien es die natürlichste Sache der Welt zu sein.

Er öffnete einladend den Mund für Harvey und saugte an dem Daumen, als er hineingeschoben wurde. Der Geschmack war merkwürdig, salzig und auch ein wenig bitter, aber nicht abstoßend und ganz plötzlich verspürte er den starken Drang danach, nicht sich selbst sondern Harvey zu kosten. Die paar Tropfen waren schnell weg gelutscht, aber Mike fuhr fort an Harveys Daumen zu saugen und benutzte seine Zunge um ihn zu liebkosen, so als wäre er ein Ersatz für Harveys Penis. Die ganze Zeit hielt er Augenkontakt mit seinem Dom und stöhnte leicht auf, als der Daumen noch ein wenig tiefer in seinen Mund geschoben wurde. Er stellte sich vor wie es sich anfühlen würde, Harveys Schwanz im Mund zu haben. Wie er langsam in seinen Mund hineingleiten würde, seine Lippen fest um die harte Länge gelegt. Wie sich der glatte Peniskopf auf seiner Zunge anfühlen würde, wie er schmecken würde, wie sein Stöhnen klingen würde, wenn Mike es gut für seinen Dom machte.

Harveys Atmung wurde ein wenig lauter, fast schon angestrengt und der Daumen wurde ihm aus dem Mund gezogen aber fuhr ihm nun über die Lippen, nass vor Spucke in einer heißen, schmutzigen Liebkosung.

„Da stehst du drauf, du kleine Schlampe, hm?“ Harveys Stimme war sehr leise und etwas rau und für einen Moment war Mike empört. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten dir beizubringen an meinem Schwanz zu lutschen. An deiner kleinen Show kann ich sehen, dass du ein Naturtalent bist.“

Er konnte in Harveys Augen mit den geweiteten Pupillen erkennen, wie sehr sein Dom die kleine improvisierte Daumen-lutsch-Session genossen hatte und plötzlich war ihm die kleine Beleidigung egal. Er hatte es schließlich geschafft, dass sein Dom, zu mindestens ein bisschen, die Contenance verloren hatte.

Danach riss Harvey sich zusammen und machte mit seinem Plan weiter.

Er benutzte eines der kleineren Kissen um Mikes Hüften und Hintern anzuheben und da die Ringe auf beiden Seiten des Bettrahmens etwas hinter halb seiner Hüften und näher in Richtung Oberkörper angebracht waren, glich Mike nun einem Frosch der auf dem Rücken lag.

Ein weiteres, etwas größeres Kissen wurde ihm unter den Kopf geschoben, um seinen Nacken und oberen Rücken zu stützen, damit er sehen konnte, was da unten zwischen seinen Beinen vorging. Dann stand Harvey am Fußende des Bettes und nahm sich ein paar Momente um seinen gefesselten Sub zu bewundern.

Mike musste gegen den Impuls ankämpfen, die Augen zu schließen und sich dem Gefühl festgebunden zu sein hinzugeben, aber er wollte Harveys braver Junge sein und seinen Dom Stolz machen.

Harvey ging zur Kommode und öffnete die zweite Schublade von oben. Mike konnte hören, wie einige Gegenstände gegeneinander stießen und er bekam eine Ahnung davon, was Harvey dort aufbewahrte. Nach ein paar Momenten kam Harvey zurück und kniete sich zwischen Mikes weit gespreizte Beine.

Er hielt die Gegenstände in seiner Hand hoch und Mike konnte einen dünnen schwarzen Analplug und einen schlanken, dunkelblauen Vibrator mit einem leicht gekrümmten Kopf ausmachen. Beides war nicht recht viel dicker als zwei von Harveys Fingern.

„Ich werde diese Gegenstände und meine Finger benutzen, zusammen mit jeder Menge Gleitgel um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass ich dich nicht verletze. Aber du kannst trotzdem versichert sein, dass du irgendwann in der nächsten Stunde Schmerz spüren wirst. Bevor ich anfange, musst du mir nochmal deine Farbe sagen, Mike.“

„Grün, Herr.“

„Bitte sag mir, warum du bestraft werden musst.“

„Weil ich mich selbst befriedigt habe obwohl Ihr es mir verboten hattet. Weil ich Euch nicht gehorcht habe und ein schlechter Sub war.“

Harveys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig weicher und er legte die Spielzeuge und das Gleitgel auf der Matratze neben Mikes Oberschenkeln ab. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und platzierte seine Hände rechts und links neben Mikes Gesicht um sein Gewicht auf seinen Händen und Knien zu halten, als er so über Mikes festgebundenem Körper schwebte.

Harveys Nase war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und die dunkelbraunen Augen starrten mit eiserner Bestimmtheit in die seinen. Aber die Stimme klang sehr sanft, als er sprach.

„Du bist kein schlechter Sub, Michael. Du bist mein braver und wunderschöner Junge und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich selbst schlecht machst. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht und dafür die Verantwortung übernommen. Nach deiner Bestrafung wird dein Fehler vergeben und vergessen sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir noch länger Gedanken darüber machst. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

Harvey drückte einen festen Kuss auf Mikes Lippen bevor er sich wieder nach unten, zwischen Mikes Beine begab.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir bei dem was ich mit dir mache zusiehst.“

Mike nickte.

Harvey lehnte sich wieder ein Stück nach vorne, aber nicht ganz bis zu Mikes Gesicht hinauf. Er stützte sich auf den linken Unterarm und dann fand Harveys Mund seine rechte Brustwarze. Die nasse, warme Zunge zog enge Kreise um die sensible Knospe bis sie ganz hart wurde. Dann schlossen sich die Lippen darum und Harvey fing an sanft zu saugen. Mike konnte sich nicht zurück halten und stöhnte laut auf. Woher wusste Harvey nur, wie sehr er es mochte, wenn an seinen Nippeln gespielt wurde? Er drückte seinen Rücken etwas durch, um Harvey dazu zu ermutigen fester zu saugen und der Dom tat ihm den Gefallen. Plötzlich spürte Mike wie Zähne erst ganz zart über seine empfindliche Brustwarze kratzten und sich dann fest aber vorsichtig darum schlossen und etwas daran zogen während die Lippen immer noch so furchtbar erregend daran saugten.

„Oh…Har…oh.“ Im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich an die Schweigeanordnung.

Die Finger von Harveys rechter Hand fanden seinen linken Nippel und die Fingerspitzen umkreisten und zupften vorsichtig daran bis auch diese Knospe so hart wie ihr Zwilling war.

Mike war sich beinahe sicher, dass er von dem Spiel mit seinen Brustwarzen kommen könnte aber Harvey hatte etwas anderes geplant. Er hörte mit der sanften Folter auf und küssten sich den Weg hinab zu Mikes Schoß, wobei er darauf bedacht war, Mikes feuchten Schwanz und die Sauerei, die er bereits auf seinem Bauch hinterlassen hatte, zu vermeiden. Dann setzte sich Harvey zurück auf seinen Fersen ab und beobachtete Mike mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Grinsen.

„Du schaust so schön aus, Mike. So errötend und heiß und geil mit deinen roten Nippeln und dem tropfenden Schwanz. Es ist unglaublich wieviel Lusttau du produzierst.“

Harveys starke Hände streichelten die Innenseiten von Mikes weit geöffneten Schenkeln mit sicheren, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen, so als wäre er ein nervöses Pferd, das beruhigt werden musste.

Dann griff Harvey zur Flasche mit dem Gleitgel und goss sich eine großzügige Menge in die Handfläche.

„Mal sehen wie schnell ich dich zum Orgasmus bringen kann. Ich wette, dass ich weniger als fünf Minuten brauche, so hart und verzweifelt wie du jetzt schon bist.“

Mike hatte keine Ahnung ob er es überhaupt so lange aushalten könnte da Harveys kunstvolles Vorspiel ihn bereits nah an die Kante des Abgrunds getrieben hatte.

„Mach weiter diese erregenden Geräusche für mich, aber sag nichts. Und halte dich nicht zurück. Ich möchte, dass du dich mir voll und ganz hingibst.“

Harvey bestrich den Zeige-und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand mit dem Gleitgel und benutzte den Rest, um seine linke Handfläche einzureiben.

Mike konnte beobachten, wie Harvey seine beiden Finger langsam zu seiner Pospalte hinabsenkte und gleichzeitig sowohl das Bild als auch das Gefühl zu erleben, war unglaublich. Die glitschigen, kühlen Finger strichen in der Spalte auf und ab, verhielten kurz an seinem Damm und massierten ihn dort ein wenig bevor sie begannen, seine enge Öffnung zu umkreisen.

Mike wusste was er zu erwarten hatte als der Druck immer mehr zunahm und er atmete laut aus während er versuchte seine Muskeln zu entspannen.

„Ja, genau so. Lass mich rein. Entspann dich für mich.“

„Ohhhh…!“

Beide Finger wurden gleichzeitig bis über die ersten Fingergelenke in ihn hineingepresst und brachten seinen Schließmuskel durch die Dehnung leicht zum Brennen. Zur gleichen Zeit umfasste Harveys linke Hand Mikes Penis mit einem festen Griff und wichste ihn mit langen Bewegungen während er Mikes Hintern mit seinen Fingern langsam fickte. Mit jedem Zurückziehen und erneuten Hineindrücken glitten die Finger tiefer in seinen Anus hinein bis Harvey die gesamte Länge seiner Finger benutzen konnte. Er zog sie heraus bis nur noch die Fingerspitzen gerade so in Mikes Körper steckte nur um sie dann wieder fest in ihn hineinzuschieben, bis die obersten Fingerknöchel gegen seine Pobacken drückten. Harvey gelang es, die Bewegungen seiner Hände so zu koordinieren, dass mit jedem nach unten Streichen am Penis sich die Finger seiner anderen Hand tief in Mikes Anus pressten.

Das Gefühl war einfach phänomenal. Sein müdes und lusterfülltes Gehirn konnte keine bessere Beschreibung für das finden, was Harvey mit ihm machte. Er spielte mit seinen beiden Händen auf Mikes Körper, fast so als wäre der Sub eine kostbare Stradivari und der Dom die Wiedergeburt von Nicollo Paganini; brachte Mike dazu Laute von sich zu geben von denen der Sub nie gedacht hätte, dass er zu ihnen fähig wäre.

Er stöhnte ohne Unterlass, nicht fähig oder willig stumm zu bleiben.

Der Drang, seinen Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen zu pressen, wurde beinahe übermächtig. Er wollte einfach die Augen zu schließen und sich ganz und gar diesem Gefühl, dem sich langsam aufbauenden Druck in seinem Innersten, diesem süßen Schmerz als Harvey seine Finger leicht beim Herausziehen spreizte um ihn noch ein wenig mehr zu dehnen, hingeben. Aber er wollte auch Harveys guter Junge sein, also zwang er sich dazu die Augen offen zu lassen und seinem Dom dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit ihm spielte.

„Halte dich nicht zurück, Michael. Ich weiß dass du ganz nah dran bist. Schau nur, wie meine Finger in deinem engen kleinen Arsch verschwinden während dein Schwanz in meine Faust fickt. Ich kann spüren, wie du dich um meine Finger verkrampfst. Du suchst so verzweifelt nach Erlösung, mein armer Junge.“

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei ließ Mike los, ließ sich von Harveys Stimme und Worten und dem Anblick von Harveys Händen auf seinem Körper, den Fingern die in ihm verschwanden und diesen exquisiten Druck erzeugten, in den Abgrund stoßen.

Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und für eine Sekunde verkrampften sich alle seine Muskel, bis er endlich Erlösung fand. Heiße Spermaspritzer flossen über Harveys starke Finger und klatschen auf seinen schon feuchten und klebrigen Bauch.

„So ein braver Junge“, lobte Harvey während er weiterhin Mikes Penis mit sicheren Handbewegungen melkte. „Das war Nummer 1. Und in weniger als fünf Minuten. Du bist so ein verzweifelter, bedürftiger Junge.“

Mike saugte hastig etwas Luft in seine Lungen und sein Herz raste so als ob er gerade die Tour de France gewonnen hätte.

Sein Schwanz wurde langsam weich, aber Harvey hörte nicht auf ihn zu stimulieren. Er verrieb das Sperma auf seiner gesamten Länge während die Finger in Mikes Hintern weiterhin soweit es nur ging in ihn gepresst blieben und ihn voll ausfüllten.

Als die liebkosenden Fingerspitzen über seinen Peniskopf strichen blieb der stumpfe Fingernagel des Zeigefingers leicht am Schlitz in der Eichel hängen, aus dem immer noch ein wenig Sperma quoll, was Mike vor Schmerz aufzischen ließ. Nach seinen Orgasmus war er überempfindlich aber Harvey ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Plötzlich begriff Mike was Harvey gemeint hatte als er ihm prophezeite, dass er Schmerzen haben würde.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber Harvey verbot es ihm.

„Hör auf, Michael“, wurde er gerügt. „Ich möchte deinen heißen feuchten Mund später ausgiebig küssen und dass kann ich nicht, wenn du dich blutig beißt. Außerdem will ich deine Laute hören.“

Mike ließ seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen herausgleiten und wimmerte laut, als Harvey weiterhin mit seiner Fingerspitze Kreise um seine sensible Eichel zog, genau am Rand, wo der Kopf in den Schaft überging.

„Ich denke du bist jetzt so richtig empfindlich. Die leichteste Berührung meines Fingers ist fast zu viel für dich, nicht wahr Mike?“

Er nahm die Frage als Erlaubnis zum Sprechen. „Ja, zu viel. Bitte hör auf.“

„Das kann ich nicht tun, Michael. Und du weißt auch warum. Sag es mir.“

„Ah…weil….ah…mein Körper Euch gehört und….oh….und Ihr mir beibringen müsst…shhhh….bitte, Herr….dass meine Orgasmen…..oh verdammt… ebenfalls Euch gehören.“

„Und denkst du dass du nach deiner Bestrafung die Lektion gelernt hast?“

„Oh Gott, ja Herr. Oh…ja, Lektion gelernt, Herr.“

Harvey zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Noch nicht ganz, aber wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann auf jeden Fall. Nur noch 52 Minuten, die du aushalten musst, Puppy.“

Mike wimmerte laut auf und schloss kurz die Augen bevor er sie wieder aufriss als die beinahe folternde Hand seinen empfindlichen, klebrigen Penis losließ und auf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels klatschte.

„Und dabei habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht mal deine Prostata massiert“, kommentierte Harvey mit einem leicht bösen Grinsen.

Die tief in seinem Hintern steckenden Finger begannen erneut sich zu bewegen, und die pumpenden Bewegungen wurden länger und härter und auch das Spreizen der Finger fing wieder an und verursachte dieses herrliche Dehnungsbrennen. Dann hörte das Fingerficken wieder auf und Mike konnte spüren, wie die Fingerspitzen suchend über die Wände seines engen Kanals glitten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Harvey zielsicher seinen Lustpunkt gefunden und eine Welle erneuter Erregung fuhr durch seinen ganzen Körper. Nur sein Penis schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt und hing wie tot zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Mike wusste nicht so genau ob er darüber erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja eben gerade erst gekommen war. Sicher, er war jung, aber er war nicht Superman, oder Dirk Diggler.

Harvey veränderte seine Position so, dass er auf dem Bauch zwischen Mikes weit gespreizten Schenkeln lag, mit der linken Hand auf Mikes Bein um sich ein wenig abzustützen, während die Finger der rechten Hand ihn weiter fingerten.

Mike konnte nur noch Harveys Haare sehen und so war die warme feuchte Zunge auf seinen Eiern eine Überraschung.

„Ohhhhhh Gott!“ Er konnte sich nicht zusammen reißen aber der erwartete Rüffel kam diesmal nicht. Man sollte auch für Kleinigkeiten dankbar sein.

Er spürte einen warmen Hauch auf seinen feuchten Hoden als Harvey ein kleines Lachen entfuhr. Dann war die Zunge zurück, leckte in breiten Strichen über seine Eier und badete sie in warmer Spucke. Ein kühler Luftstrom wurde über seine feuchte Haut gepustet und der plötzliche Temperaturunterschied ließ ihn erschauern. Dann begann die Zungenspitze seine Hoden anzustupsen, sie mit kleinen, schnellen Stößen zu necken, während die Finger in seinem Anus weiterhin seine Prostata stimulierten.

Mike sah, dass sein Penis diesem Ansturm an verschiedenen Stimulationen nicht gewachsen war und langsam wieder anfing, steif zu werden, doch nicht ganz so tot wie er gedacht hatte.

Plötzlich hob Harvey seinen Kopf und seine dunklen Augen trafen Mikes wie hypnotisiert wirkenden Blick. Der Dom lächelte selbstzufrieden als er Mikes langsam anschwellenden Schwanz zwischen den gespreizten Schenkeln sah.

Selbstgefälliger Bastard!

Der Kopf senkte sich wieder und Mike spürte, wie seine Hoden von Harveys warmen, feuchten Mund eingesaugt wurden, erst der eine und dann der andere, immer im Wechsel aber nie gleichzeitig. Das leichte Kratzen der Zähne auf dem Hodensack machte dieses Gefühl noch viel intensiver, da es ihn daran erinnerte, was Harvey ihm antun, was für Schmerzen er ihm verursachen könnte, wenn er nur wollte, und diese latente Gefahr verstärkte seine Erregung nur noch umso mehr. Irgendwann hatte Harveys Daumen den Weg zu seinem Perineum gefunden und begonnen, ihn dort mit kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren. Die kombinierten Sinnesreize der Finger an seiner Prostata, des Daumens an seinem Perineum der somit seine Prostata von außen stimulierte und der saugende Mund an seinen Hoden war plötzlich einfach zu viel für Mike.

„Nghhh…!“ Er drückte seinen Rücken soweit er konnte ins Hohlkreuz und zog an den Fesseln seiner Handgelenke als ob die Spannung in seinem Körper irgendwie die sich anstauende Spannung in seinen Hoden und dem Penis lindern konnte.

„Du machst so hübsche Laute für mich“, wisperte Harvey so leise, dass Mike ihn gerade noch hören konnte.

Als ob der Dom wusste, dass Mike fast wieder soweit war, bewegte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und küsste die Innenseite von Mikes Schenkel. Dann begann er, an der empfindlichen Haut von Mikes muskulösen Oberschenkeln zu knabbern bevor er zwischen breitem Lecken, feuchten Küssen und vorsichtigen Bissen wechselte.

Mike konnte spüren wie Harveys von Stylingprodukten etwas steifes Haar über seine Haut strich und dann fand der neckende Mund ein Fleckchen Haut, weit oben fast in der Leistengegend, dass ihm zu gefallen schien, und der Dom saugte sich ernsthaft daran fest.

„Ohh…nggghhh!“

Mike schüttelte seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her, die Augen fest geschlossen und nicht länger in der Lage, seinem Dom zu gehorchen und zu beobachten, was da zwischen seinen Schenkeln geschah.

Plötzlich erblühte ein scharfer Schmerz auf seinem Oberschenkel als Harvey sein Saugen verstärkte und die Zähne zur Hilfe nahm, um die Haut nun ernsthaft zu reizen. Mike riss die Augen auf um die Quelle und den Grund für die Schmerzen zu beobachten während er gleichzeitig scharf den Atem einsog. Er war sich sicher, dass er genau an der Stelle einen dunkelroten Bluterguss haben würde und der Schmerz veranlassten seinen Penis, ganz hart zu werden, bereit für den nächsten Höhepunkt.

Harveys Gesicht tauchte wieder zwischen seinen Schenkeln auf, so als ob er sein Werk bewundern wollte.

„Schau sich einer meinen hübschen kleinen Masochisten an“, lobte er in einer sanften sing-sang Stimme. „Ich wusste, dass dein Schwanz das mögen würde. Findest du es heiß, wenn ich dich markiere, Puppy?“

Er konnte Harveys glatte Wange an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels spüren und der Atem kitzelte das empfindliche Fleisch, wo er den Liebesbiss hinterlassen hatte. Die Anstrengung, weiterhin seine Augen offen zu halten, wurde fast zu viel für ihn und seine Atmung war so angestrengt, als würde er einen Marathon laufen, anstatt bewegungslos auf dem Rücken zu liegen.

„Ja bitte, Herr. Zeichnet mich als Euer Eigentum. Der Schmerz… so gut.“ Seine Stimme klang ihm selbst fremd und heiser, so als hätte ein Fremder die Worte gesprochen.

Harvey küsste die Oberschenkelinnenseite liebevoll und setzte sich dann auf. Während all dem hatten die streichelnden, spreizenden, fickenden Finger in seinem Arsch nie aufgehört, ihn zu stimulieren.

„Mike. Mach die Augen auf und schau mich an.“ Der Befehl war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, aber Mike gehorchte sofort.

Er sah, dass Harvey die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel in der linken Hand hielt und die Kappe mit dem Daumen aufdrückte. Dann wurde ein Streifen des durchsichtigen Gels auf seinen Penis aufgetragen.

Mit einem festen Griff nahm Harveys linke Hand Besitz von Mikes Schwanz und wichste ihn langsam während er das Gel auf dem harten, heißen Fleisch verteilte. Die Finger in seinem Hintern hörten auf gegen seine Nervenenden in der Prostata zu drücken und er wurde wieder von den Fingern gefickt. Dann wurden die Finger ganz aus ihm herausgezogen und das plötzliche Gefühl der Leere brachte Mike ein wenig zum Jammern.

Harvey griff suchend hinter sich, nahm das Handtuch von der kleinen Bank und wischte sich die klebrigen Finger an dem weichen Stoff ab. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne während die linke Hand immer noch mit Mikes Penis beschäftigt war, und der Mund fand die oh so empfindlichen Nippel. Er saugte an ihnen wie ein Egel auf der Suche nach Blut, stimulierte sie durch das Saugen während die harte Zungenspitze wieder und wieder über sie fuhr bis Mike dachte, dass er ohnmächtig würde, da seine Synapsen in alle Richtungen feuerten und sein Hirn von all den Gefühlen überwältig wurde.

Dann biss Harvey ihn, während er gleichzeitig mit seinem Daumen über Mikes glitschige Eichel fuhr.

Mike versuchte instinktiv seine Hüften von der Matratze zu heben, wurde jedoch von den Seilen um seine Beine zurück gehalten bevor er sich auch nur ein paar Zentimeter bewegen konnte.   
„Ich will dass du für mich kommst, Michael. Ich werde dich nochmal beißen, gleich unter der Brustwarze und gleichzeitig werde ich deinen Schwanz ganz fest wichsen und ich will dass du für mich kommst.“ Harveys Stimme hatte den stählernen Unterton angenommen, seine Dom-Stimme, und Mike wusste dass er gehorchen würde, koste es was es wolle.

Mike keuchte, so als wäre es ihm nicht möglich genug Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Dann erfüllte Harvey seine Ankündigung und unterhalb seiner linken Brustwarze erblühte ein scharfer Schmerz, der noch durch den saugenden Mund und die kratzenden Zähne intensiviert wurde.

Mike spürte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen obwohl er sich fast sicher war, dass sie doch leer sein mussten. Trotzdem schubste ihn die beinahe harten, wichsenden Bewegungen endgültig in den Abgrund und er kam erneut mit einem Aufschrei. „Arghhh…!“

Schwache Spermaspritzer, viel weniger als zuvor, benetzten Harveys Finger und tröpfelten auf seinen Bauch über das schon getrocknete Sperma. 

„Das ist es Mike. Lass es einfach geschehen. Entspann dich und komm für mich. Sei mein braver Junge.“ Harveys Atem strich sanft über Mikes harten Nippel als er ihm die ermutigenden Worte zuflüsterte.

Mike begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und schloss fest die Augen, nicht in der Lage die Tränen zurück zu halten die ihm nun über die Wangen rannen. Ob tatsächlich vom Schmerz der Überstimulation oder vor schierer Erleichterung dass er es geschafft hatte, seinem Dom zu gehorchen, wusste er nicht.

Ganz langsam ließen die Wellen des erzwungenen Orgasmus nach und alles was Mike nun wollte war, dass die Berührungen an seinem Schwanz aufhören würden und er für eine Woche schlafen könnte. Aber er wusste, dass die Stunde noch nicht abgelaufen war. 

**********

Mike kam mit einem fast gequälten Aufschrei und das zeigte Harvey, dass sein Junge bereits leichte Schmerzen spürte und dass der Orgasmus ihm nicht die Erleichterung verschafft hatte, wie es unter normalen Umständen der Fall gewesen wäre. Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, die Bestrafung abzubrechen und Mike zu sagen dass ihm verziehen war. Schließlich war die Bestrafung ja auch gar nicht seine Idee gewesen.

Aber Mike war nicht dumm. Er würde wissen, dass der angekündigte Zeitraum für die Bestrafung noch nicht um war und auch wenn er Harveys Gnade nun dankbar annehmen würde, so würde er später bestimmt Fragen stellen und sicher denken, dass Harvey es ihm nur leicht gemacht hatte weil er der Mühe nicht wert wäre. Die Denkweise seines Jungen war manchmal ein wenig merkwürdig. Nein, es war besser es durchzuziehen. Er würde seinem Jungen aber helfen, ohne es ihn merken zu lassen.

Als die Muskelzuckungen nach dem Höhepunkt langsam nachließen und Mikes Atmung wieder regelmäßiger wurde, ließ Harvey Mikes Penis los. Er wusste, dass nun auch nur die leichteste Berührung eine Folter wäre, egal wieviel Gleitgel er auch benutzte um die Reibung auf der hypersensiblen Haut zu reduzieren.

Harvey rutsche ein wenig zurück und setzte sich zwischen Mikes weit gespreizten Beinen ab, wischte seine klebrige Hand an dem Handtuch sauber und ließ dann seine Hände über die zitternden Schenkel seines Subs gleiten, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Minuten, als das Zittern der verkrampften Oberschenkelmuskeln langsam nachließ, presste er einen Kuss auf jedes Knie, stand auf und ging Richtung Kopfende. Er nahm die Wasserflasche und setzte sich neben Mikes Kopf auf die Matratze.

„Nimm einen Schluck Wasser, Mike. Du musst was trinken.“

Er presste sanft den Strohhalm gegen Mikes rote Lippen und sein Junge, die Augen weiterhin fest geschlossen, fing an daran zu saugen. Während er die Flasche mit einer Hand hielt, benutzte er den Daumen der anderen Hand um die Tränen fortzuwischen, die immer noch unter den geschlossenen Augenlidern hervorsickerten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie kein Zeichen von Schmerz waren, sondern ein Zeichen dafür, dass Mike vollständig losgelassen hatte.

Als Mike mit dem Wasser fertig war, stellte Harvey die Flasche beiseite und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit einer Reihe federleichter Küsse, während er dazwischen leise Koseworte murmelte.

„Du bist so tapfer für mich“, - Kuss - , „so brav“, - Kuss - , „so schön“, - Kuss - , „ mein süßer Junge“, - Kuss - , „mein braver Sub“, - Kuss -, „du leidest so wundervoll“, - Kuss -, „für mich.“ Als seine Lippen die von Mike fanden, hörte er auf zu reden und konzentrierte sich darauf diesen wundervollen Mund ausgiebig zu küssen. Der Kuss war sanft, nicht dazu gedacht zu erregen. Es war ein Kuss ohne Hintergedanken, nicht nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Harvey konnte spüren wie Mike sich unter ihm entspannte und er umschloss sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen, nicht um ihn festzuhalten, sondern nur, weil er eine weitere Verbindung suchte.

Als Harvey langsam seine Zunge in Mikes Mund gleiten ließ, wurde er willig empfangen und Mike öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig mehr für ihn, und die Zunge des Jungen begrüßte die seine gierig. Für eine Weile ließen sie ihre Zungen umeinander tanzen, kein Kampf um Dominanz, nur das Bedürfnis den anderen zu schmecken und zu liebkosen. Es war ein Kuss so süß und unschuldig, als wären sie zwei Teenager die gerade erst das Küssen entdeckt hätten.

Schließlich war es Harvey der den Kuss unterbrach und Mike versuchte den Kopf vom Kissen zu heben um seinen Lippen nachzujagen, unwillig den Kuss enden zu lassen. Als er von den Fesseln zurück gehalten wurde, ließ er den Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen und gab einen kleinen jammervollen Ton von sich, blieb sonst aber stumm obwohl ihm der Protest ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Harvey fuhr damit fort, das Gesicht seines Subs mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln während er immer noch seine linke Wange mit seiner rechten Handfläche umschlossen hielt. Mike öffnete langsam die Augen und traf Harveys forschenden Blick.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Mike?“

„Jetzt etwas besser.“ Seine Stimme klang immer noch etwas heiser aber da konnte man jetzt nichts dagegen machen.

„Soll ich mit der Bestrafung aufhören?“

Er beobachtete genau, wie die verschiedensten Emotionen in Mikes Gesicht aufflackerten als er darüber nachdachte. Von hoffnungsvoll, über resigniert bis hin zu entschlossen.

„Wie lange noch?“

Harvey blickte auf seine Uhr. „Etwa 20 Minuten.“

Mike zuckte etwas zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalten kann, Herr. Ich will es versuchen, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann.“

„Du kannst jederzeit dein Safeword benutzen. Ich werde deswegen nicht weniger von dir halten.“

„Das will ich nicht.“ Mike schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich will es durchhalten.“

„Nun gut.“ Harvey lehnte sich vor zwischen Mikes gespreizten Beinen und nahm eines der Spielzeuge, welches er zuvor dort abgelegt hatte.

„Ich werde das hier als nächstes benutzen.“ Er hielt den Gegenstand hoch, so dass Mike ihn sehen konnte. „Es ist ein Vibrator, speziell geformt für die Prostatamassage. Es gibt 5 verschiedene Vibrationsstufen und ich fange mit der niedrigsten Stufe an.“

Mike musste bei dieser Ankündigung sichtlich schlucken, aber er erhob keine Einwände.

„Bitte sag mir deine Farbe, Mike.“

„Darf ich etwas fragen?“

„Natürlich.“

„Muss ich nochmal kommen oder hört ihr nach den 20 Minuten auf, egal was ist?“

Harvey dachte einen Moment darüber nach bevor er eine Entscheidung traf.

„Was auch immer zuerst eintritt, danach höre ich auf. Orgasmus oder der Ablauf der Zeit.“

Mike nickte, aber mehr so als müsste er sich selbst Mut zusprechen.

„Meine Farbe ist grün, Herr. Aber könnt Ihr bitte mit mir reden, während Ihr mit mir spielt. Es hilft wenn ich mich auf Eure Stimme konzentrieren kann.“

„Natürlich, Mike. Wenn es dir dadurch leichter fällt, dann werde ich die ganze Zeit über mit dir sprechen.“

„Danke, Herr.“ Mike rutschte ein wenig hin und her soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen, so als ob er eine möglichst bequeme Position suchte. Dann seufzte er und sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen (sturen) Ausdruck an. „Ich bin bereit, Herr.“

Harvey konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. In diesem Moment war er so stolz auf Mike, dass er sich nach vorne lehnte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Dann stand er auf und wappnete sich für das was er Mike nun antun musste.

Als er seine Position zwischen den Beinen des Subs eingenommen hatte, nahm er die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel und presste einen Klecks davon auf die Spitze des Vibrators. Dann tröpfelte er etwas von der glitschigen Flüssigkeit zwischen Mikes Pobacken indem er die Flasche unterhalb seiner Hoden platzierte und zusammendrückte, so dass der Inhalt langsam aus der Öffnung über den Damm über sein Poloch floss bevor der Überschuss auf die bereits beschmutzten Laken tropfte.

Harvey benutzte seine linke Hand um Mikes Backen leicht zu spreizen während er die Spitze des Vibrators, der im Moment noch ausgeschaltet war, in der Pospalte auf und ab gleiten ließ. Dann nahm er Mikes Öffnung ins Visier und erhöhte den Druck langsam aber stetig bis die Muskeln nachgaben und die Spitze des Spielzeugs im Körper seines Jungen verschwand. Mike keuchte auf als ihn das Spielzeug penetrierte aber dann atmete er langsam aus um sich zu entspannen.

Der Anblick war atemberaubend und die Geräusche die Mike von sich gab hatten eine direkte Auswirkung auf Harveys Schwanz. Er war seit dem Moment eine Erektion, als er Mike das erste Mal auf dem Schlafzimmerboden hatte knien sehen und nur die Pause zwischen dem Spanking und dem Beginn der Bestrafung war eine kleine Erholungspause für ihn gewesen. Über die Jahre hatte Harvey gelernt, seine eigene Erregung zu ignorieren, wenn er mit einem Sub spielte; das Bedürfnis nach Selbstkontrolle immer größer als das Bedürfnis seinem eigenen Körper nachzugeben. Aber heute wurde er wirklich auf die Probe gestellt, da der Anblick seines tapferen Jungen nun beinahe zu viel für ihn wurde. Dann erinnerte er sich an Mikes Bitte.

„Oh, Mike. Sieh sich das einer an. Schau nur wie dein Körper sich für den Vibrator öffnet.“ Er begann damit, Mike langsam mit dem Spielzeug zu ficken, jeder Stoß ein wenig tiefer als der vorhergehende.

„Du bist so wunderschön. Wie du dich dehnst, so eng.“

Harveys Blick war fest auf die paar Quadratzentimeter von Mike gerichtet, wie das Spielzeug in seinem Körper verschwand und der Gedanke daran, wie eng und heiß Mike sich um seinen Schwanz anfühlen würde, war genug um einen dicken Lusttropfen aus seinem eigenen Penis sickern zu lassen. Harvey konnte spüren, wie er von seinen engen Boxershorts aufgesaugt wurde, wie der feuchte Seidenstoff nun an seiner empfindlichen Eichel klebte. Er nahm sich fest vor, nicht die ganzen restlichen 18 Minuten zu brauchen sondern Mike so schnell wie nur möglich zum Orgasmus zu bringen und dann sich selbst Erlösung zu verschaffen.

Als der Vibrator tief in Mike drinsteckte drehte er ihn ein wenig bis er in Mikes sich weitenden Augen sehen konnte, dass er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte.

„Ich werde ihn nun anschalten, Mike. Niedrigste Stufe zuerst, so dass du dich langsam daran gewöhnen kannst.“

Er drückte auf den Knopf an der Basis des Spielzeugs und Mikes ganzer Körper versteifte sich sofort.

„Oh…“, stöhnte er laut und seine Atem kam in harschen Stößen.

„Mike, du darfst nun sprechen. Sag mir wie es sich anfühlt.“

Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen wenn er seine Gefühle in Worten ausdrücken durfte.

„Oh Gott, Herr. Das ist… ah…. fast zu viel.“

Harvey begann, den Vibrator ein wenig in Mikes Körper zu bewegen, so dass der Druck auf seiner Prostata etwas nachließ.

„Ist es jetzt ein wenig besser?“

Mike atmete tief ein. „Ja, besser. Gut. Ohhh!“

Harvey hatte das Spielzeug so weit herausgezogen, dass nur noch die Spitze in Mikes Anus steckte und es dann wieder ganz in ihn hineingepresst wobei er auf den letzten paar Zentimeter auf Mikes Prostata zielte. Mittlerweile wusste er genau, wo Mikes Lustpunkt in seinem Körper lag und ihn zu finden fiel Harvey nicht schwer.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln in den Schenkeln des Jungen verkrampften, wie er an den Fesseln zerrte, die seine Beine weit gespreizt hielten, als er instinktiv versuchte sie zu schließen und mit seiner linken Handfläche tätschelte er die Innenseite des Oberschenkels, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Mike stöhnte nun fast ohne Unterlass, einzig davon unterbrochen, wenn er hastig den Atem einsog. Es schien so, als hätte er vergessen dass er sprechen durfte, oder vielleicht war es einfach zu viel für ihn, Worte zu formulieren und artikulieren.

Aber trotz Harveys Bemühungen blieb Mikes Penis schlaff obwohl sein Junge offensichtlich erregt war und die Stimulation seiner Prostata, wenigstens bis zum einem gewissen Grad, genoss.

„Ich verstärke es ein wenig, Mike“, warnte Harvey ihn und stellte den Vibrator etwas stärker ein während er ihn gegen das kleine Bündel aus Nervenenden drückte.

„Oh….“, seufzte Mike und seine Lippen formten dabei fast ein perfektes O. Aber immer noch schien Mikes Penis nicht spielen zu wollen.

Harvey ließ sich davon nicht ermutigen und beschloss, eine extreme Maßnahme zu ergreifen. Da sein Junge dank seiner Grammy sehr vorsichtig gewesen war, würde das Risiko minimal sein.

Harvey lehnte sich nach vorne und nahm Mikes schlaffen Schwanz in die linke Hand, relativ locker unten an der Schwanzwurzel. Dann beugte er sich vor und leckte eine feuchte Spur über Mikes Hoden und den Schaft bis hoch zur roten Schwanzspitze.

„Ahhhh!“ Mit einem schnellen Blick in Mikes Gesicht überzeugte er sich, dass sein Welpe die Behandlung durch Harveys Zunge genoss, und er wiederholte die Aktion während er den Vibrator minimal in Mikes Hintern bewegte und immer wieder gegen die Prostata stupste.

„Magst du meine Zunge an deinem Schwanz, Mike?“ Harveys Stimme klang tief und etwas rau und im nächsten Moment blies er einen Strom kalter Luft über die feuchte Haut.

„Ahhhh! Ja, gut. So gut, Herr.“

„Dann wirst du das Folgende noch mehr genießen.“ Ohne Mike die Zeit zu geben, nachzufragen, nahm Harvey die Eichel in den Mund und begann, sanft daran zu saugen. Dann versteifte er seine Zungenspitze und presste sie spielerisch gegen die kleine Öffnung, so als wollte er Einlass finden.

„Oh, verdammt!“

Mit seiner linken Hand machte er pumpende Bewegungen am unteren Teil des Schaftes und Harvey war tatsächlich ein wenig Stolz darauf wie gut er die Bewegungen beider Hände und seines Mundes koordinierte um Mike höchst effektiv zu stimulieren.

Die Zungenspitze hörte nun auf die kleine Öffnung in der Eichel zu stimulieren und fuhr nun in langsamen Kreisen um den Saum des Peniskopfes herum während er mit geschlossenen Lippen leicht saugte um einen Unterdruck zu erzeugen. Als er eine Pause einlegte um Luft zu holen blickte er hoch zu Mikes Gesicht und sah, dass er den Kopf zurück ins Kissen gepresst hatte, die Augen fest geschlossen und den Mund weit offen stehend, während er laut stöhnte. Die gefesselten Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er zerrte an den Fesseln, als würde er nach Halt suchen.

Er leckte kurz mit breiter, weicher Zunge über den Peniskopf bevor er den Mund wieder weit aufmachte und so viel wie möglich von Mikes langsam härter werdenden Schwanz in sich aufnahm. Dann bewegte er den Kopf und ab während er mit der linken Hand nach Mikes Hoden griff und begann, mit ihnen zu spielen.

„Bitte, Herr! Zu viel. Bitte!“ schrie Mike plötzlich auf und Harvey stoppte und ließ Mikes semi-harten Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten. Auch seine Hände hörten auf aber er beließ den Vibrator im Hintern von seinem Jungen, stellte jedoch die Vibrationen aus.

„Mike, sieh mich an.“

Er nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und schaffte es dann den Kopf leicht anzuheben und Harvey anzuschauen. Sein Gesicht war einmal mehr tränenbefleckt und tiefrot.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan, Mike?“

„Ne…nein, Herr“, stotterte Mike, immer noch etwas außer Atem. „Aber es ist zu viel. Ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist zu intensiv.“

„Möchtest du dein Safeword benutzen? Du musst es nur sagen, Mike. Ich werde bestimmt nicht böse. Versprochen.“

Mike sah aus als wäre er hin und her gerissen zwischen dem, was sein Körper von ihm verlangte und was er auf einer rationalen Ebene wollte.

„Ich will es nicht sagen, Herr“, flüsterte er schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf entschieden auf dem Kissen hin und her.

„Es ist keine Schande sein Safeword zu benutzen, Michael. Ich werde trotzdem stolz auf dich sein. _Ich bin_ stolz auf dich.“

Harvey wollte wirklich, dass Mike aufgab, und nicht nur damit er lernte, wie man sein Safeword richtig benutzt. Das war eine Lektion die jeder Sub früher oder später lernen musste und sein Junge schien am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen zu sein.

„Nein. Ich will es nicht sagen. Ich will nicht und ich werde es nicht tun. Aber bitte, Herr, helft mir.“

_Dieser sture und stolze Junge. _

Harvey gab mit einem resignierten Seufzer auf. „Nun gut, Mike. Was kann ich tun?“

„Macht es bitte schnell. Kein rumspielen mehr. Bringt es bitte einfach zu Ende. Ich kann es hinnehmen wenn ich weiß, dass Ihr es nicht weiter herauszögert.“

Harvey blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Bist du sicher? Es wird verdammt intensiv wenn nicht sogar schmerzhaft werden.“

„Das ist es schon. Intensiv. Und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft. Aber auch irgendwie gut. Ich hasse es und ich mag es. Ich weiß nicht.“

Harvey nickte. „Wie du wünscht. Aber bitte benutze dein Safeword wenn es zu viel wird.“

Mike nickte.

Harvey küsste die Innenseite von Mikes rechtem Oberschenkel und schaltete den Vibrator wieder ein, diesmal auf der höchsten Stufe. Mikes ganzer Körper reagierte sofort und versteifte sich, die Arme und Beine zogen an den Fesseln so dass sich die Sehnen und Muskel unter Mikes schweißfeuchter Haut klar abzeichneten.

„Oh Gott“, schrie Mike laut auf.

Ohne weitere Verzögerung beugte Harvey sich nach vorne und schluckte so viel wie er konnte von Mikes halbhartem Penis. Seine Zunge lag auf der Unterseite des Schwanzes und als er sich ein wenig zurückzog fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze über die Vene auf der Unterseite, leckte dann um den Peniskopf herum bevor er den Schwanz wieder so tief es ging in den Mund und den Beginn seiner Kehle nahm. Mikes Schwanz schien die Bemühungen zu würdigen, da er schnell seine volle Größe erreicht hatte.

Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass Harvey zuletzt jemanden deep-throated hatte (normalerweise war er derjenige der in den Mund fickte) aber der Penis seines Jungen hatte einfach die perfekte Größe für ihn. Lang genug dass er bis hinunter zu seiner Kehle reichte und er die Muskeln dort bewusst entspannen und durch die Nase atmen musste, aber nicht dick genug um ihn zum Würgen zu bringen oder seine Lippen unangenehm zu dehnen.

Mit seiner rechten Hand presste er den Vibrator fest gegen Mikes Prostata, bewegte ihn nur minimal während er weiterhin mit seinem Mund an Mikes Länge auf und abfuhr und seinen Jungen in die feuchte Hitze in Harveys Mund ficken ließ.

Plötzlich konnte er spüren, wie sich Mikes Hüften die wenigen Zentimeter die er sich bewegen konnte nach oben pressten und ein atemloser Schrei drang an seine Ohren. Dass war Warnung genug für ihn und dann zuckte der harte Schwanz ein paar Mal schwach in seinem Mund und er zog sich ein wenig zurück so dass er mit der Zunge um den Peniskopf fahren konnte während seine Lippen weiterhin sanft saugten.

Es war keine Überraschung für Harvey dass nur ein paar Tropfen Sperma aus Mikes Schlitz herausspritzen und er ließ den Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten, liebkoste den leuchtendroten Peniskopf mit sanfter Zunge, leckte vorsichtig die letzten Spuren des Samens auf, wohl wissend, dass sein Junge beim ersten und zweiten Mal ein wenig anders geschmeckt hatte. Langsam ließ das Zittern in Mikes ganzem Körper nach als die Wellen des Orgasmus nach und nach verebbten.

Sobald Mikes Höhepunkt vorbei war, schaltete Harvey den Vibrator aus und entfernte ihn. Mit starken Händen streichelte er die Innenseiten von Mikes Schenkel während er abwartete, bis Mike wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Dann beugte er sich nach vorne, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Knie und Unterarme während er über seinem gefesselten Jungen schwebte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht nur ja nicht Mikes verdammt empfindliche Genitalien zu berühren. Er küsste sich einen Weg hinauf zu Mikes Gesicht, beginnend an der linken Schulter, über den Hals und die Kieferlinie bis er Mikes wundervolle rosa Lippen erreichte. Er presste einen beinahe keuschen Kuss darauf. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Mike. Du warst so ein guter Junge“, flüsterte er sanft, sein Atem wie ein Streicheln auf der Wange seines Jungen.

Mike begegnete seinem Blick mit seinen müden, tränenfeuchten Augen, und es war klar dass er seine letzten Reserven verbraucht hatte. Dennoch schaffte er es, schwach zu lächeln.

„Ich hab’s geschafft“, murmelte er, die Worte leicht verwaschen vor Erschöpfung aber unverkennbar stolz.

Harvey drückte einen spielerischen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze. „Das hast du in der Tat“, bestätigte er, ebenfalls mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dann nahm sein Blick etwas Sehnsuchtsvolles an.

„Mike, darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Du darfst nein sagen. Deine Bestrafung ist vorbei, aber…“ Harvey brach ab, nicht sicher ob er in dieser Situation etwas von seinem erschöpften Sub verlangen durfte. Aber sein plötzliches Verlangen schien ihn zu überwältigen.

„Was denn, Herr?“ fragte Mike neugierig.

„Nein, vergiss es. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht darum bitten. Besonders jetzt nicht.“ Harvey wollte sich zurückbewegen, um seinen Sub von den Fesseln zu befreien und ihm die benötigte Nachsorge zukommen zu lassen.

„Bitte sagt es mir, Herr. Ich will es wirklich wissen.“

Harvey hielt inne. „Bist du dir sicher?“ fragte er skeptisch.

Mike nickte, seine Augen fest auf Harveys gerichtet, so als wollte er seinen Dom überzeugen, weiter zu sprechen.

Harvey schluckte, nicht sicher, ob er seinem Bedürfnis nachgeben sollte. Aber Mikes offener Blick, das Vertrauen und die Zuneigung die er in den schönen blauen Augen seines Welpen lesen konnte, gab ihm den letzten Schubser.

„Ich bin so verdammt geil und hart, schon den ganzen Abend, und du siehst so wunderschön aus. Kann ich dich ein wenig länger so lassen während ich mich zum Höhepunkt bringe? Du hast gar keine Ahnung wie heiß du aussiehst, so errötend und gut durchgefickt mit all dem getrockneten Sperma auf deiner Haut. Ich brauch bestimmt nicht lange. Versprochen.“

Mikes Lächeln wurde breiter und Harvey hätte schwören können, dass wenn sein Junge nicht bereits drei Mal in der letzten Stunde gekommen wäre, er einen Funken Erregung in den Augen ausmachen konnte. Nun, vielleicht nicht Erregung, aber definitiv Interesse.

„Das wäre echt schön, Herr“, antwortete sein perfekter kleiner Sub gehorsam. Harvey nickte kurz und kniete sich aufrecht zwischen Mikes weit gespreizte Beine.

Harvey schob die Jogginghose und seine Unterwäsche nach unten und nahm seinen eigenen, mittlerweile beinahe schmerzhaft harten Schwanz in die rechte Hand.

„Wenn Ihr mich Eure Hand ablecken lasst, so dass sie richtig nass und glitschig ist, dann würde es sich noch besser für Euch anfühlen“, unterbrach Mike ihn, aber das Angebot war so lieb gemeint, dass er ihn nicht dafür rügen konnte, ohne Erlaubnis gesprochen zu haben.

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir, Mike, aber nicht notwendig.“ Harvey rieb mit seiner Handfläche über seine Eichel um ein wenig von dem glitschigen Lusttau aufzunehmen und schloss dann seine Finger fest um seinen Schaft. Das hier würde nicht so lange dauern, dass die Reibung ohne Gleitmittel unangenehm werden würde. Während seine Augen über den unglaublichen Körper und das schöne Gesicht seines Jungen glitten, erinnerte er sich daran, wie er geschmeckt hatte und wie sich sein enges heißes Loch um seine Finger herum angefühlt hatte. Er bewegte seine Hüften so, dass er in seine eigene Faust fickte und ab und an rieb er mit dem Daumen über den feuchten Peniskopf und stimulierte den kleinen Schlitz.

Mikes Blick hing wie festgeklebt auf seinem Schwanz und Harvey realisierte, dass Mike ihn nun zum ersten Mal sah.

„Du bist so verdammt hübsch, Mike. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, deinen heißen engen Arsch zu ficken. Ich will dich überall berühren, dich überall schmecken.“

Mike benetzte seine Lippen mit seiner pinken Zunge und seine Zähne knabberten an seiner Unterlippe. Harvey hätte schwören können, dass wenn Mike nicht bereits so ausgefickt und müde gewesen wäre, dann wäre er jetzt schon wieder hart, nur dadurch dass er Harvey beim Wichsen zusah.

Er konnte sehen, dass sein Junge etwas sagen wollte. „Rede mit mir, Mike. Lass mich deine Stimme hören.“

„Euer Schwanz ist so schön, Herr.“ Es war aufrichtige Bewunderung in seiner Stimme zu hören und Harvey war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur bedeutungsloses Kompliment war. „So groß und dunkel. Die meisten Schwänze werden ganz rot aber Eurer ist nur ein wenig dunkler als Euer Hautton. Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, bis Ihr mir erlaubt ihn zu berühren und vielleicht auch zu kosten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr großartig schmeckt. Und ich will Euch in mir spüren. Sogar jetzt, würde ich wollen dass Ihr mich fickt, wenn Ihr es denn auch wollt.“

Das war genug um Harvey in den Abgrund zu schubsen. Zwei harte Faustbewegungen und dann drückte er den Rücken durch, seine Hüften zuckten und er kam mit Mikes Namen auf den Lippen. Heiße Samenspritzer klatschten auf den Bauch und die Brust seines Subs und vermischten sich mit dem bereits angetrockneten Sperma seines Welpen. Mike stöhnte laut auf, als Harveys Samen weiße Streifen auf seinem Körper malte, so als ob er den Orgasmus seines Doms auch fühlen konnte.

Harvey streichelte sich durch das Nachbeben des Höhepunkts, die Augen geschlossen und seine Atmung angestrengt. Als seine Oberschenkel zu zittern begannen, setzte er sich ab und öffnete die Augen wieder, seine rechte Hand noch immer um seinen Schwanz gelegt während er die letzten Tropfen aus dem langsam weich werdenden Penis herausdrückte.

Mikes sehnsuchtsvoller Blick glitt an seinem Körper auf und ab und seine Unterlippe war beinahe aufgebissen.

Er fühlte eine Welle von Zuneigung für seinen wunderbaren Welpen und seine Stimme klang etwas rau. „Danke, Mike. Das war unglaublich.“

Er langte hinter sich um seine Hand am Handtuch abzuwischen, aber Mike gab ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich und Harvey verharrte.

„Was ist denn, Mike?“

„Bitte Herr, darf ich Euch kosten? Bitte?“ Mike war ihm solch einen hungrigen Blick zu, die blauen Augen voller Verlangen und Sehnsucht während die rosa Zungenspitze zwischen den roten Lippen hervorglitt, so als wäre ihm der Mund wässerig in Vorfreude auf Harveys Sperma.

Harvey besah sich seine klebrige Hand und erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr es Mike gefallen hatte, sich selbst zu kosten und dabei an Harveys Daumen zu lutschen. Er lächelte nachsichtig. Sein guter Junge verdiente eine Belohnung.

Mit seiner linken Hand zog er seine Hose wieder nach oben bevor er seinen Platz zwischen Mikes Beinen verließ. Als er sich neben Mikes Kopf an der Kante des Bettes niedergelassen hatte, griff er nach dem Seilende am Kopfteil des Bettes aber Mike unterbrach ihn erneut.

„Bitte, Herr. So wie jetzt.“

Er hätte, nein, sollte ihn dafür rügen aber Mike war so brav gewesen, dass er entschloss es für den Moment gut sein zu lassen.

„Bist du sicher? Tun deine Arme nicht weh?“

Mike grinste ihn mit einem traumverhangenen Blick an. „Ja, Herr. Es tut ein wenig weh. Aber es fühlt sich auch gut an, so festgebunden und hilflos zu sein. Euch ganz ausgeliefert zu sein.“

„Nun gut.“ Harvey umfasste Mikes Gesicht mit seiner linken Hand und brachte seine Rechte in die Nähe von Mikes Mund. Er hielt den Zeigefinger so, dass Mike die Spermatropfen, die an seiner Haut klebten, sehen konnte. Mike öffnete den Mund und Harvey ließ seinen Finger langsam hineingleiten. Der Sub fing sofort an, daran zu saugen und seine Zunge leckte rund um den Finger herum, entschlossen auch den letzten Tropfen der milchig-weißen Flüssigkeit zu erwischen. Nach ein paar Momenten entzog Harvey ihm den Finger wieder, zeigte ihm den nicht minder klebrigen Mittelfinger und schob auch diesen in den gierigen feuchten Mund.

Als Mike all seine Finger und den Daumen sorgfältig sauber gelutscht hatte, hielt Harvey seine Handfläche so, dass Mike die letzten Spermareste darauf sehen konnte. Gehorsam streckte Mike seine Zunge heraus und leckte die Hand sauber, vom Handgelenk bis hoch zu den Fingerspitzen. Während der ganzen Zeit gab er Sauggeräusche und Seufzer von sich, so als wäre Harveys Samen die leckerste Delikatesse die er je gekostet hatte. Die Zunge leckte in die Zwischenräume zwischen den Fingern und dann fokussierte sich sein Mund wieder auf den Daumen, an dem er gierig nuckelte.

Als Harvey versuchte ihm den Daumen zu entziehen, schlossen sich Mikes Zähne darum, so als wollte er Harvey mit Gewalt daran hindern, ihn hinauszuziehen. Das war dann doch ein wenig zu viel für Harvey, auch in dem eher großzügigen Gemütszustand in dem er sich nach seinem Orgasmus befand. Der Daumen seiner linken Hand rutschte zum Druckpunkt hinter dem Kiefergelenk und drückte fest darauf. Mike stöhnte laut auf als der scharfe Schmerz ihm durch den Kiefer fuhr und er öffnete sofort den Mund während er entsetzt zu Harvey aufblickte.

„Gierige, selbstsüchtige kleine Subs brauchen eine Lektion“, erklärte Harvey ihm ernst. „Erinnere dich daran, was ich dir schon mehr als nur einmal gesagt habe.“

Mike brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand was Harvey meinte und sein aufsässiger Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einem des Bedauerns abgelöst. „Ich werde nur nehmen, was Ihr mir gebt, wann ihr es mir gebt. Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, nach mehr zu fragen oder mein aufdringliches Selbst zu sein. Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich hab mich für einen Moment vergessen.“

Harvey nickte kurz um Mike zu zeigen, dass er seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte. Dann stand er auf um seinen Sub, beginnend bei den Beinen, loszubinden.

Als das erste Bein befreit war, führte er die Gliedmaße langsam in eine gestreckte Position. Mike stöhnte und Harvey wusste, dass das Kniegelenk und die Sehnen, nachdem er so lange in einer unnatürlichen Position gewesen war, steif sein mussten. Mit festen Handbewegungen versuchte er den Schmerz zu lindern, massierte die verhärteten Muskeln und drückte die Daumen in die Kniekehle um das Gelenk und die Bänder etwas zu lockern.

Als beide Beine ausgestreckt waren, ging er zum Kopfteil und löste die Fesseln an Mikes Handgelenken. Harvey hatte einen einfachen Knoten gewählt, der gut hielt aber auch leicht gelöst werden konnte, indem man die beiden Seilenden gegeneinander schob. Er bewahrte eine Schere in Griffweite auf, für den Fall dass er seinen Sub schnell befreien musste, aber da Mike das Gefühl des Festgebundenseins mochte, ließ er sich Zeit. Endlich rutschten Mikes Handgelenke aus den Fesseln und Harvey führte beide Arme nach unten, so dass sie ausgestreckt neben seinem Oberkörper lagen.

Sein Junge wimmerte ein wenig und Harvey setzte sich neben ihn und ließ beiden Armen die gleiche sorgfältige Behandlung zukommen wie zuvor den Beinen. Als er sich sicher war, dass der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte und dass die Haut nur minimalen Seilbrand aufwies, drückte er einen sanften Kuss auf Mikes Lippen. Das überraschte Mike, da der Sub seine Augen geschlossen hatte und beinahe eingeschlafen war während Harvey sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Bleib so liegen. Ich mach dich gleich sauber.“

Harvey ging ins Badezimmer um einen Waschlappen und ein wenig von der Lotion zu holen, um den Seilbrand zu behandeln. Als er Mike so sorgfältig wie es ihm unter den Umständen möglich war (und ohne ihn unter die Dusche zu zerren) gesäubert und seine Hand- und Fußgelenke mit der Lotion eingerieben hatte, schnappte er sich die Bettdecke und legte sich neben Mike, den er in seine Arme zog.

„Gute Nacht, Sweetheart.“

„Kann ich meine Anmerkung bezüglich der erzwungenen Orgasmen zurücknehmen, Herr?“ murmelte sein Sub verschlafen.

„Sag bloß du hast deine Meinung geändert“, lachte Harvey leise. „Nun gut. Wir machen die Änderungen im Vertrag morgen. Und jetzt schlaf.“

„Nacht“, murmelte Mike kaum hörbar, drückte seine Nase gegen Harveys Hals, schnüffelte kurz und gehorchte dann seinem Dom.


	14. In die Ecke manövriert

Harvey wachte gegen 7 Uhr morgens auf, was fast ein wenig spät für seine Verhältnisse war, selbst an einem Sonntag. Normalerweise würde er früh aufstehen und eine Runde im Park joggen, oder ins Fitnessstudio gehen bevor er sich für den Tag fertig machen würde und höchstwahrscheinlich würde er auch ein paar Stunden arbeiten. Aber heute presste sich ein warmer, schlanker Körper gegen ihn und der maskuline Duft nach Schweiß und Sex hing immer noch in der Luft und an den Laken.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Mike aufwecken und zu gemütlichem, langsamen Morgensex verführen sollte, aber obwohl er Mike gestern Nacht einen geblasen hatte, war er nicht dazu bereit ungeschützten Sex zu haben, bevor Mike sich hatte testen lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass Mike gesund war, dafür hatte seine Grammy schon gesorgt, aber Jahre der Disziplin in diesem Bereich ließen sich nicht so einfach wegwischen, nur weil ein wunderschöner junger Mann nackt in seinen Armen lag, auch wenn er noch so anbetungswürdig mit seinem verwuschelten Haaren und den weichen, entspannten Gesichtszügen aussah.

Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen um Mikes Gesicht für ein Weilchen zu studieren. Er hatte es bereits ein paar Mal gemacht, aber jedes Mal entdeckte er ein neues winziges Detail, so wie die unnatürlich langen Wimpern, oder der kleine braune Fleck auf der linken Ohrmuschel oder die zwei kleinen Sommersprossen an seiner linken Schläfe, und diese Beschäftigung wurde ihm nicht langweilig. Ab und zu entwich ein leichter Schnarcher den pinken und leicht geöffneten Lippen und manchmal rümpfte der junge Mann danach verärgert seine Nase, so als würden ihn seine eigenen Geräusche stören.

Harvey seufzte. Er musste sich wirklich daran erinnern, dass Mike kein lieber, unschuldiger Junge war sondern ein erwachsener Mann mit einem großen Disziplinproblem und einem brillanten Verstand. Ihn wie einen kleinen Welpen in einer Szene zu behandeln, besonders wenn es etwas Neues war dass sie ausprobierten, war ja gut und schön, aber im normalen Leben brauchte sein Junge eine Lektion in Disziplin und Selbstkontrolle.

Und es war Selbstkontrolle die Harvey nun dazu brachte, aufzustehen und seinen schlafenden Sub im Bett zurück zu lassen, denn sonst hätte er seinem Wunsch nachgegeben und sich an Mikes entspanntem Körper gerieben, bis er entweder gekommen wäre oder Mike aufgewacht wäre und sie beide zusammen gekommen wären.

Harvey nahm eine schnelle Dusche während der er mit geübten Handbewegungen kurzen Prozess mit seiner wachsenden Erregung machte während er über die letzte Nacht nachdachte. Danach folgte er seiner morgendlichen Routine, die auch am Sonntag eine Rasur und das sorgfältige Styling seiner Haare beinhaltete. Als er fertig war, schlief Mike immer noch und er war entschlossen, ihn für den Moment in Ruhe zu lassen und ihm ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf zu gönnen. Denn schließlich war letzte Nacht eine Menge passiert was Mike verarbeiten musste und unter der Woche bekam er auch nicht gerade viel Schlaf.

Harvey saß an der Kücheninsel, gekleidet in eine beige Stoffhose und ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit Knopfleiste, die zweite Tasse Kaffee fast leer während er an seinem Laptop vor ihm an der verdammten Fusion arbeitete, die Jessica ihm aufgehalst hatte.

Er fand, dass sein Verstand immer etwas besser arbeitete wenn seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse gestillt waren und so hatte er beschlossen, dies nun zum Wohl seines Mandanten zu nutzen.

Er war so von seiner Arbeit gefesselt und starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm während er sich mit der rechten Hand Notizen auf dem Block daneben machte, dass er Mike erst bemerkte, als er bereits mitten in der Küche stand, nur in seinen Boxershorts.

„Guten Morgen, Mike. Gut geschlafen?“

Mike kratzte sich die Brust, der dunkelrote Liebesbiss unterhalb seiner linken Brustwarze deutlich sichtbar und gähnte erstmal ausgiebig, bevor er zu ihm hinüberschlenderte, die Augen fest auf die Kaffeemaschine gerichtet.

„Ja, danke. Wirklich gut. Hey, kann ich einen Kaffee haben?“

Bevor Harvey antworten konnte, hatte Mike schon begonnen auf der Suche nach den Kaffeetassen die Küchenschränke zu öffnen. Er hatte wohl alle Lektionen des gestrigen Abends vergessen und der vorlaute, ungehobelte Fratz war zurückgekehrt.

Harvey stand auf und landete einen schnellen und vor allem festen Schlag auf Mikes Hintern, was den Sub vor Überraschung ein wenig hüpfen ließ.

„Harvey!“ protestierte er laut. „Das hat wehgetan.“

_Harvey_, und nicht _Herr_, bemerkte der Dom mit wachsender Irritation.

„Gut“, antwortete er mit kaum verhohlener Verärgerung. „Hör auf, meine Sachen ohne meine Erlaubnis anzufassen. Geh ins Badezimmer, nimm eine Dusche und putz dir die Zähne. Du brauchst dich nicht anzuziehen, aber du darfst dir den Bademantel überziehen. Du hast fünf Minuten.“ Er schaute auf seine Uhr und ging dann zurück zu seinem Computer, während er Mike ignorierte, dessen Mund vor Schock leicht offen stand.

Als der Sub sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, gab Harvey ihm einen kleinen metaphorischen Schubser. „4 Minuten 40 Sekunden. Und die Aussicht, dass du diese Wochen irgendwann mal kommen darfst verschwindet immer mehr wenn du diese beschissene Einstellung beibehältst.“ Seine Augen blieben fest auf seinen Bildschirm gerichtet aber er konnte in seinem peripheren Blickfeld sehen, dass Mike ohne ein weiteres Widerwort zurück ins Schlafzimmer eilte.

Es war verdammt knapp aber Mike schaffte es im vorgegebenen Zeitrahmen zurück zu Harvey, jedoch mit feuchten und wild nach oben stehenden Haaren, da er es nicht für nötig befunden hatte sich zu kämmen nachdem er sich mit dem Handtuch trockengerubbelt hatte. Harveys weicher, dunkelblauer Bademantel war ein wenig zu groß für ihn und er stand etwas verloren vor Harvey, unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte.

Harvey schaute betont zu ihm auf und zeigte auf einen der hohen Stühle.

„Setz dich, Mike.“

Mike setzte sich gehorsam auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz gegenüber von Harvey und richtete den Blick nach unten auf die glänzende Oberfläche der Kücheninsel.

Harvey streckte den Arm aus und drückte Mikes Kinn mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger nach oben.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was du falsch gemacht hast?“

Ein sturer Ausdruck huschte über Mikes Gesicht.

„Ich wollte doch nur ne Tasse Kaffee. Du hast mir gestern gesagt, dass ich immer was zu trinken haben kann wenn ich will, genauso wie was zu essen und das Klo.“

Harvey rollte seine Augen. „Nein, Mike. Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Benutz dein Hirn und erinnere dich an meine Worte. Und ich meine den genauen Wortlaut.“

Mikes Augen schienen leicht ihren Fokus zu verlieren als er ihre Konversation in seinen Gedanken nochmal abspielte. Harvey konnte den Moment sehen, als sein Junge seinen Fehler bemerkte.

„Du hast gesagt: _Du kannst mich immer um Grundbedürfnisse bitten, sei__ es__ Wasser oder etwas zu Essen oder wenn du auf die Toilette musst oder auch wenn dir kalt ist“, _zitierte Mike aus seiner Erinnerung und Harvey nickte seine Zustimmung.

„Und wie trifft das auf die Situation von gerade eben zu?“ wollte der Dom wissen.

Mike seufzte geschlagen, offensichtlich ein wenig aufgewühlt nun da er mit seinem Fehler konfrontiert wurde, aber dann antwortete er gehorsam. „Kaffee ist nicht Wasser und außerdem hab ich nicht gefragt sondern versucht, mich selbst zu bedienen. Ich habe nicht auf deine Erlaubnis gewartet. Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Es war mein Fehler.“

“Und wie soll ich dich für diesen Fehler bestrafen?“

Mike knabberte an seiner Lippe, unsicher wie er darauf antworten sollte. War das ein kleinerer Verstoß oder würde es schon ausreichen um den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen?

Harvey entschied sich, für den Moment Nachsicht zu zeigen.

„Hol eines der kleinen Kissen von der Couch.“

Als Mike es ihm reichte, ließ Harvey es neben seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Zieh den Bademantel aus, leg ihn über deinen Stuhl und knie dich auf das Kissen, mit dem Gesicht in Richtung meines Oberschenkels.“

Als Mike seine Position eingenommen hatte, ließ Harvey seine Handfläche über den Rücken des nackten Mannes wandern.

„Den Rücken ein wenig gerader. Die Hände hinter den Rücken und fass dein linkes Handgelenk mit deiner rechten Hand. Schultern etwas mehr zurück. Ja, genau so. Nun, richte die Augen nach unten auf den Boden vor dir. Du wirst so bleiben bis ich mir sicher bin, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast. Und kein Wort und auch kein Laut. Ich muss mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.“

Harvey richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Bildschirm aber hin und wieder warf er einen heimlichen Blick nach unten zu Mike, obwohl er sich zurück hielt und ihn diesmal nicht berührte, wie er es zuvor bei ähnlichen Gelegenheiten getan hatte. Das war eine Bestrafung und kein Spiel und Mike musste lernen, ohne die ständigen Bestätigungen seines Doms auszukommen.

Zu Harveys Erstaunen schien sein Sub ganz gut mit der Bestrafung zurecht zu kommen. Er wankte manchmal ein wenig auf den Knien und ab und an verlagerte er sein Gewicht ein wenig aber ansonsten hielt er seine Position ganz ordentlich.

Nach 15 Minuten entschloss Harvey sich, ihn für seinen Gehorsam zu belohnen falls er einen weiteren Test bestehen würde. Er nahm seine Kaffeetasse und leerte sie mit einem großen Schluck. Harvey konnte sehen, dass Mike sich den Aktionen seines Doms sehr wohl bewusst war, auch wenn er weiterhin die Augen fest auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet hatte. Die rosige Zungenspitze erschien kurz zwischen den Lippen und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich auf und ab, so als ob er Harveys imitieren würde, als er den lauwarmen Kaffeerest geschluckt hatte.

Harvey stand auf und ging zur Kaffeemaschine um sich Nachschub zu holen. Er fügte einen Schuss fettarmer Milch hinzu aber keinen Zucker, genauso wie er seinen Kaffee am liebsten mochte, und ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Er drehte sich ein wenig in Richtung Mike und beobachtete ihn ganz offen während er einen Schluck vom frischen Kaffee nahm und dabei quasi eine Show für Mike abzog. Als Mikes Augen trotzdem fest auf den Boden gerichtet blieben, streckte Harvey die linke Hand aus und hob Mikes Gesicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen an. Dann drückte er seine Kaffeetasse leicht gegen die Lippen des Subs.

„Es ist nicht allzu heiß aber nimm trotzdem vorsichtshalber nur kleine Schlucke.“

Die blauen Augen blickten skeptisch zu ihm hoch und er konnte Mikes Bedenken klar in ihnen lesen.

„Keine Sorgen. Ich werde schon nichts verschütten. Dein Penis ist sicher. Du kannst mir vertrauen.“

Mike öffnete die Lippen und Harvey neigte die Tasse ganz vorsichtig. Mike schlürfte ein wenig als die heiße Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund floss, aber sie vergossen keinen einzigen Tropfen. Nach ein paar kleinen Schlucken nahm Harvey die Kaffeetasse wieder weg und stellte sie auf der Kücheninsel ab.

„Ich hätte dir natürlich einen Kaffee gegeben, Mike, wenn du nur nett danach gefragt hättest. Aber deine Handlung hat mich dazu gezwungen dich stattdessen zu bestrafen. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht tun. Ich hätte lieber ein friedliches, entspanntes Frühstück genossen, mit dir am Tisch sitzend. Aber du hast mich um Grenzen gebeten und ich kann jetzt sehen, dass du sie auch bitter nötig hast. Also wirst du jetzt bleiben wo du bist und nicht die Erlaubnis haben, mit mir am Erwachsenentisch zu sitzen, während ich dir etwas Toast zubereite. Du wirst ihn dort unten essen und danach werden wir uns über anständiges Verhalten und was ich künftig von dir erwarte unterhalten. Ich kann sehen, dass wir gestern wohl nicht spezifisch genug waren als wir über die allgemeinen Regeln gesprochen haben. Das müssen wir nachbessern.“

Harvey stand auf und steckte ein paar Scheiben Vollkorntoast in den Toaster. Als er knusprig und leicht braun war strich er eine dünne Schicht Butter darauf, schnitt ihn in dünne Streifen und legte sie auf einen Teller. Zusätzlich nahm er einen grünen Apfel aus dem Obstkorb und schnitt ihn auch in kleine Stückchen. Es war Zeit ein paar Vitamine in den Ernährungsplan seines Jungen zu inkludieren.

„Irgendwelche Nahrungsmittelallergien von denen ich wissen sollte?“ fragte er dann als ihm nachträglich der Gedanke kam. In der heutigen Zeit konnte man ja nie wissen. Doch Mike zerstreute seinen Bedenken.

„Nein, Herr.“

Als er wieder Platz genommen hatte nahm er eines der Toaststückchen und führte es zu Mikes Mund. Mike ließ sein linkes Handgelenk los aber Harvey zog das Toaststück wieder weg bevor er danach greifen konnte.

„Nein, Mike. Halte deine Position. Ich werde dich füttern. So lernst du, nur dass zu nehmen was ich dir gebe und wenn ich es dir gebe.“

Mike gehorchte und öffnete den Mund erwartungsvoll. Harvey steckte den ersten Toaststreifen hinein und der Sub biss davon ab. In gemütlicher Stille fütterte Harvey seinen Sub abwechselnd mit Toast, Apfelstückchen und ein paar Schlucken Kaffee. Nur einmal musste er ihn zurechtweisen als Mike spielerisch an seinen Fingerspitzen leckte. Harvey entzog sie ihm schnell. „Nein, Mike. Lass es sein. Das ist kein Spiel.“

Als sie fertig waren, räumte Harvey den Teller und die Tasse weg aber anstatt dass er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte, machte Harvey es sich nun auf der Couch gemütlich.

„Komm her, Mike. Und bring dein Kissen mit.“

Harvey konnte sehen, dass Mike etwas verunsichert bezüglich des von ihm erwarteten Verhaltens war aber er blieb still und beobachtete gespannt, was sein Sub nun tun würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob Mike die Hand.

„Ja, Mike?“

„Darf ich aufstehen und gehen oder soll ich zu Euch kriechen, Herr?“

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck flackerte über Harveys Züge als er Mike gespannt beobachtete.

„Würdest du das für mich tun, Mike? Über den Boden krabbeln wie ein kleiner Welpe?“

Mike schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken während er den Holzboden vor sich zögerlich musterte. Dann schien er zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht, Herr, dann ja.“ Mike lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf dem Boden vor ihm auf, aber Harvey stoppte ihn.

„Nein, Mike. Tu’s nicht. Du kannst aufstehen und gehen. Es bereitet mir kein Vergnügen dich kriechen zu sehen, aber ich danke dir für deine Bereitschaft.“

Mike nickte und richtete sich langsam auf. Er stöhnte leise auf als er die Beine ausstreckte und versuchte, sie unauffällig auszuschütteln um die Verkrampfungen zu lösen.

„Lass dir Zeit, Mike. Du hast die Position sehr lange gehalten und ich weiß dass dir die Beine wehtun müssen.“

Als er sich ein wenig sicherer auf den Beinen fühlte, ging er hinüber zu Harvey und reichte ihm das Kissen. Harvey legte es neben seinen Füßen ab aber bevor Mike auf die Knie sinken konnte legte Harvey eine Hand auf Mikes rechten Oberschenkel. „Zeig mir die Innenseite.“

Mike drehte sein Bein so, dass Harvey den dunkelvioletten Fleck hoch oben auf der Innenseite, fast in seiner Leiste, sehen konnte. Er fuhr mit der Hand vorsichtig darüber und bemerkte den Temperaturunterschied im Vergleich zum umliegenden Gewebe. Dann übte er ein wenig Druck mit dem Daumen aus und Mike zischte ob des plötzlichen Schmerzes auf. Aber sein Schwanz, bis jetzt schlaff, fing interessiert an zu zucken. Tatsächlich ein Masochist. Nun, damit ließ sich arbeiten.

„Schmerzt es arg?“

„Nein, Herr. Nicht so schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Ich mag, dass ich es immer noch spüren kann.“ Mikes Stimme klang ein wenig verlegen.

Harvey nickte und in Gedanken plante er Dutzende von Szenen in der Zukunft, in denen er Mike auf die eine oder andere Weise markieren würde. Oh, die Dinge die er mit seinem Jungen machen würde. Aber nun musste er sich um dringendere Dinge kümmern. Er deutete auf das Kissen.

„Du darfst dich hinsetzen. Knien muss mittlerweile schmerzhaft für dich sein, nun, eine andere Art von Schmerz, und ich will deine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit.

Mike machte es sich bequem und Harvey tätschelte sein nun trockenes Haar.

„Ich möchte dass du weißt, dass du es gerade eben gut gemacht hast. Ich verzeihe dir deinen Fehler von heute Morgen aber mach es nicht noch einmal. Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so nachsichtig mit dir sein.“

Mike nickte als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte, aber er blieb stumm, was ihm ein angenehmes kleines Kratzen von Harveys Fingerspitzen an seinem Nacken einbrachte.

„Nun, ein paar Grundregel, die sowohl gelten wenn wir zusammen sind aber auch wenn du alleine bist. Ich erwarte, dass du sie dir von nun an gut merkst, also pass auf.“

Harvey zog sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und öffnete eine App. „Ich werde alles aufnehmen und später abtippen damit wir es in unseren Vertrag mit aufnehmen können. Daher brauche ich an manchen Stellen unserer Konversation deine verbale Zustimmung. Wenn du eine Frage hast, dann darfst du die Hand heben und warten, bis ich dir die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen erteile. Hast du verstanden, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Ich möchte, dass du während des Gesprächs Blickkontakt mit mir hältst, Mike.“ Mikes blaue Augen suchten sofort die seinen und Harvey schenkte ihm ein leichtes, bestätigendes Lächeln.

„Wie ich dir gestern bereits gesagt habe, wenn du bei mir bist, kannst du mich jederzeit, natürlich freundlich und respektvoll, um die Erfüllung von deinen Grundbedürfnissen bitten, sei es um etwas zu trinken oder zu essen, aber auch wenn du auf die Toilette musst oder du frierst. Als dein Dom liegt es in meiner Verantwortung, dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Grundbedürfnisse befriedigt werden. Aber, dass du mich um etwas bittest bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass du dich selbst bedienen darfst oder dass ich deiner Bitte sofort nachkommen werde. Das kommt immer auf die Dringlichkeit der Bitte drauf an. Zum Beispiel, wenn ich dich abends zum Essen ausführen möchte. Dann werde ich dir nicht erlauben etwas zu essen, nur weil du ein wenig Appetit hast sondern dir sagen, dass du warten musst. Aber andererseits, wenn du dringend auf die Toilette musst, dann werde ich dir immer so schnell wie möglich die Erlaubnis erteilen. Verstehst du den Unterschied, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr. Ich verstehe.“

„Gut. Nun zur nächsten Sache. Die meiste Zeit nennst du mich Herr, und das gefällt mir wirklich sehr und ich denke, dir auch. Aber manchmal vergisst du es und sprichst mich mit du an. Da musst du dir mehr Mühe geben. Von nun an, wenn wir zwei alleine sind, sei es in der Öffentlichkeit oder auch hier, dann wirst du mich mit Herr ansprechen und nicht duzen, und zwar immer und nicht nur, wenn es dir gerade in den Kram passt. Du darfst mich beim Vornamen nennen und duzen wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit sind und uns jemand zuhören könnte. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich vor Fremden beschämt fühlst.“ Er dachte kurz nach. „Und du darfst meinen Namen sagen wenn wir Sex haben. Ich mag wie er aus deinem Mund klingt wenn du erregt bist.“

Mike lächelte leicht als er sich daran erinnerte wie er den Namen seines Doms gerufen hatte als er das erste Mal von ihm gefingert worden war.

„Bitte gib mir deine Bestätigung, Mike.“

„Ja, Herr. Ich werde mich von nun an mehr anstrengen und Euch immer mit Herr anreden.“

„Nächste Regel. Für den Moment möchte ich, dass du für mich kniest, außer ich befehle dir etwas anderes, wann immer wir alleine sind, entweder hier oder in deiner Wohnung oder auch in meinem Büro solange nicht die Gefahr besteht, dass jemand rein kommen könnte.

Wenn du aufrecht kniest, dann werden deine Hände hinter dem Rücken positioniert sein so wie gerade eben und wenn ich dir erlaube, dich auf den Fersen abzusetzen, dann werden deine Handflächen auf deinen Oberschenkeln ruhen. Wenn ich dich in einer anderen Position haben möchte, dann werde ich es dir sagen. Und ich werde dir auch sagen, wohin du zu blicken hast. Entweder auf den Boden vor dir oder hoch zu mir.“

Mike hob eine Hand und Harvey gab ihm mit einem Nicken die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen.

„Was, wenn ich nicht sicher bin ob ich für Euch knien soll? Also, ich meine wenn wir nachts in Eurem Büro sind. Ich würde nicht sicher wissen ob wir wirklich alleine sind und ich will Euch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.

„Guter Einwand. Wenn wir in meinem Büro sind, dann werde ich es dir sagen wenn du knien sollst.“ Harveys Blick schweifte kurz zum riesigen Fenster ab aber sein Blick ging ins Leere, so als ob er über etwas nachdachte. Dann schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Von jetzt an ist es dir nicht erlaubt, dich selbst ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu berühren und du darfst natürlich auch keinen Orgasmus haben oder irgendeinen anderen Weg finden, dir selbst Vergnügen zu bereiten. Diese Regel gilt immer, egal ob du alleine oder mit mir zusammen bist. Und bevor du fragst, ja, natürlich darfst du dich anfassen wenn du dich anziehst oder in der Dusche bist oder pinkeln musst, aber halt nicht zu deinem Vergnügen. Hast du das verstanden, Mike?“

Harvey konnte sehen, dass diese Regel und alles was sie umfasst Mike erstmal stutzen ließ. Schließlich war es die natürlichste Sache der Welt für die meisten Männer, sich in der früh zu berühren oder sich ein wenig zu streicheln und zu drücken während man sich in der Unterwäsche zurechtrückte. Aber diese Regel würde ihm zu einem großen Vorteil in Mikes Training verhelfen. Er hatte zuerst geplant, diese Regel nur anzuwenden, wenn sie zusammen waren, aber nach diesem Morgen war es Harvey klar geworden, dass Mike eine sehr strenge Hand brauchte.

„Ich…ja, Herr. Ich verstehe.“

„Du darfst mich um Erlaubnis bitten, aber das heißt nicht, dass du sie auch bekommst.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Harvey nickte zufrieden bevor er zur nächsten Regel kam.

„Von nun an möchte ich, dass du mich mindestens 3 Mal am Tag bei mir meldest. Ein kurzer Anruf oder einer Textnachricht am Morgen und mittags ist ausreichend, aber abends will ich, dass du mich anrufst und mir von deinem Tag erzählst. Und ich brauche dich wohl nicht an unsere aller erste Regel zu erinnern, oder Mike?“

„Nein, Herr. Unsere erste Regel war, dass ich nicht Lügen darf, weder direkt noch durch Verschweigen.“

Harvey nickte erneut und fuhr fort.

„Während den nächsten paar Wochen werde ich einige Termine für dich ausmachen. Manchmal werde ich dich begleiten aber zu anderen wirst du alleine gehen. Dein erster Termin ist morgen mit meinem Hausarzt. Ich werde dir die Adresse senden. Die nächsten Termine werden für ein Waxing und einen Haarschnitt sein und ich denke eine Mani- und Pediküre könnten auch nicht schaden. Du hast es bis jetzt ganz gut alleine hinbekommen aber ein Pflegeprogramm durch Profis ist doch etwas völlig anderes. Und irgendwann in der nächsten Woche werde ich mit dir einkaufen gehen. Früher oder später will ich mit dir auch mal ins Restaurant gehen und der Chefkellner wird einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn ich dich in deiner alten Jeans und den zerschlissenen Sneakern mitnehme. Ich werde dir alle Termine texten und versuchen, sie so zu legen, dass sie nicht mit deiner Arbeitszeit kollidieren. Wenn du einen Termin nicht einhalten kannst, dann schreib mir und ich werde einen neuen Termin für dich vereinbaren.

Mike nickte aber als Harvey auf sein Smartphone deutete, gab er sein mündliches Einverständnis.

„Nun gut. Letzte Regel. Ich möchte, dass du ein Bild von allem was du isst oder trinkst, außer Wasser, machst und mir schickst bevor es deine Lippen passiert. Ich möchte einfach wissen, was du dir so in den Mund steckst und wie viel davon.“ Er sah, wie sich ein sturer Ausdruck auf Mikes Züge schlich.

„Mike, hör auf mich mit Blicken töten zu wollen. Ich möchte einfach, dass du darüber nachdenkst was du deinem Körper antust und diese Regel wird dich dazu zwingen, ab und an ein wenig Obst und Gemüse zu essen. Ich werde dir nicht Pizza oder Burger oder sogar dein heißgeliebtes Red Bull verbieten, solange ich es nicht riechen muss, aber ich möchte dass du ein wenig über deine Ernährung nachdenkst. Du bist kein Kind mehr und es wird Zeit dass deine Ernährung das auch wiederspiegelt.

Mike seufzte ergeben. „Ja, Herr.“

„Ich denke, dass war es dann erstmal. Ich werde es später abtippen und dir eine Kopie schicken. Wir nehmen es als eine Ergänzung zu unserem Vertrag.“

Mike nickte.

„Was sind denn deine Pläne für heute? Besuchst du später noch deine Großmutter?“

„Ja, Herr. Ich hab sie schon fast zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und außerdem ist da noch was, dass ich mit dem Pflegeheim klären muss.“

Das erweckte Harveys Neugier. „Was Ernstes?“

Für einen Moment war Mike versucht zu lügen weil es ihm peinlich war, dass er beim Pflegeheim um einen Zahlungsaufschub bitten musste, aber er hatte einfach nicht genug Geld auf dem Konto um die letzte Rechnung zu zahlen.

„Eigentlich möchte ich nicht wirklich darüber reden, Herr. Es ist hart und ich fühle mich wie ein Verlierer.“

Harvey klopfte auf sein Knie. „Leg deinen Kopf hier ab.“ Mike gehorchte und Harvey strich ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare und massierte seine Kopfhaut mit den Fingerspitzen. Als er fühlte wie Mike sich entspannt an sein Bein lehnte, nahm er die Unterhaltung wieder auf.

„Also, was beschäftigt dich denn, Puppy?“

Mike seufzte. „Ich muss den Geschäftsführer des Pflegeheims um einen Zahlungsaufschub bitten. Die letzte Rechnung war höher als das was ich auf dem Konto habe. Es sieht so aus als ob Grammy seit ein paar Wochen neue Medikamente nimmt und die sind scheiße teuer.“

„Mike, kann ich dir vielleicht mit der Rechnung helfen? Ich könnte dir ein Darlehen geben. Das würde mir nichts ausmachen.“ Harveys Tonfall war betont neutral. Er hätte gerne die Rechnung übernommen aber er war sich nicht sicher wie Mike reagieren würde. Ihre Beziehung war ohnehin schon von einem Machtungleichgewicht geprägt. Nun noch ein finanzielles Element hinzuzufügen könnte die Dinge mehr komplizieren als es für Mike hinnehmbar wäre. Und er hatte Recht.

„Danke, Herr, aber lieber nicht. Ich möchte Euch nicht als meinen Sugar-Daddy und wenn ich Geld von Euch annehmen würde, dann würde es sich einfach komisch und falsch anfühlen. Und Ihr zahlt sowieso schon für all das andere Zeug. Grammy ist meine Verantwortung und mir wird schon was einfallen.“ Er unterbrach sich kurz, fast so, als müsste er eine Entscheidung treffen. „Vielleicht finde ich ja einen anderen Job, aber dann hätte ich vielleicht noch weniger Zeit für uns, zumindest im Moment.“

„An was für einen Job hast du denn gedacht?“

„Meine Freundin Jenny hat mal was von einem Kellner-Job bei einem Catering-Service erzählt. Ihr wisst schon, Häppchen und Getränke bei irgendwelchen tollen Veranstaltungen und so herumreichen. Sie hat gesagt, dass es echt gut bezahlt ist und wenn ich mich gut anstelle und die Leute mich mögen, dann könnte es ein paar Abende die Woche sein. Vielleicht könnte ich dann den Putzjob nach einer Weile aufgeben. Und dann hätte ich wieder mehr Zeit für uns, Herr.“

Harvey hasste es, dass Mike so sehr kämpfen musste aber er wusste auch, dass sein Junge das Problem selbst lösen musste. Er hatte zwar schon einen vagen Plan im Kopf wie er ihm vielleicht helfen könnte, aber er brauchte noch ein wenig mehr Zeit um die notwendigen Räder in Position zu bringen. Vielleicht war Mikes Plan gar nicht so dumm und würde die Zeit einstweilen überbrücken.

„Wir werden es schon irgendwie hinbekommen, Mike. Tu was du tun musst um für deine Grammy zu sorgen. Und ich könnte für alle Fälle die Augen und Ohren für dich aufhalten. Meine Firma veranstaltet mehrere größere Partys jedes Jahr für die wir einen Catering Service engagieren. Ich könnte mich ein wenig umhören, schauen ob sie vielleicht Leute suchen und dich für ein Vorstellungsgespräch vorschlagen. Aber nur wenn du meine Hilfe möchtest. Der ganze Rest läge bei Dir. Ich würde nur dafür sorgen, dass du einen Fuß in die Tür kriegst.“

Mike hob den Kopf und blickte Harvey an.

„Das würdet Ihr wirklich für mich tun, Herr? Dafür sorgen dass ich meinen Fuß in die Tür bekomme?“

Harvey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar. Warum auch nicht? Ich glaube fest daran, dass du mich nicht schlecht aussehen lässt. Es ist ja schließlich für deine Grammy.“

Mike grinste. „Ja, für Grammy. Und für Euch.“

„Nun gut. Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Wann musst du heute gehen?“

„Besuchszeit ist von 15 Uhr bis 19 Uhr, Herr.“

Harvey schaute auf die Uhr. „Dann hätten wir noch ein paar Stunden, wenn du möchtest. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich weiß, dass gestern eine Menge passiert ist und wenn du ein paar Stunden für dich alleine brauchst dann verstehe ich das.“

Mike dachte für einen Moment darüber nach aber seine leere Wohnung übte keinen Reiz auf ihn aus.

„Darf ich noch ein wenig bleiben, Herr?“

Harvey lächelte. „Natürlich. Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes tun?“

„Einfach bei Euch zu sein reicht mir schon. Oder habt Ihr eine Idee, Herr? Für Euch würde ich alles machen.“

Für einen Moment blätterte Harvey durch seinen gedanklichen Ordner mit den Dingen, die er mit Mike tun wollte, bis er eine Sache fand die ihm gefiel.

„Gestern hast du mir den Eindruck vermittelt, dass du es magst etwas in deinem Mund zu haben an dem du saugen kannst. Also, wie wäre es wenn ich dir deine erste Lehrstunde darin gebe, meinen Schwanz zu lutschen? Würde dir das gefallen, Mike?“

Mikes Gesicht leuchtete auf wie ein Weihnachtsbaum und eine feine Röte legte sich über sein Gesicht und kroch bis runter zu seinem Hals. Harvey konnte sehen, dass Mikes Schwanz diese Idee ebenso mochte da er schlagartig von halb-hart zu komplett erigiert wechselte.

„Ja, Herr. Das würde mir sehr gefallen.“

Sein süßer kleiner Sub war so willig und Harvey konnte sich nicht zurück halten. Er streckte die Hand aus und wuschelte durch Mikes Haare. Dann stand er auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Komm her und bring dein Kissen mit.“

Sobald Mike vor ihm kniete, die Handgelenke hinten auf dem Rücken liegend sie wie es ihm vorher befohlen worden war, nahm Harvey seine Dom-Pose ein, mit geradem Rücken und leicht angehobenem Kinn, die Schultern zurückgezogen, und er strahlte eine Aura von Macht aus.

„Augen hoch zu mir, Mike.“

Als die blauen Augen mit den riesigen Pupillen seinen Blick trafen, erklärte Harvey die Regeln.

„Das hier ist für mich, Mike, nur zu meinem Vergnügen. Dir ist es nicht erlaubt dich selbst zu berühren oder dir sonst irgendwie Vergnügen zu bereiten während du mir einen bläst. Und ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob ich dich heute kommen lasse. Ich, auf der anderen Seite, habe fest vor zu kommen, da du mir in dieser Hinsicht seit gestern Nacht etwas voraus bist.“

Mike nickte aber Harvey meinte, ein kleines Aufflackern von Enttäuschung in Mikes Blick entdeckt zu haben. Man hätte eigentlich meinen können, dass nach der Bestrafung von letzter Nacht Mike erstmal für die nächste Woche befriedigt wäre, aber das war wohl nicht der Fall. Nun, sein kleiner Welpe musste früher oder später ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung lernen.

„Ich werde dir genaue Anweisungen geben bis ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du mir nicht versehentlich den Penis abbeißt. Aber da du ja drauf stehst, Befehle zu bekommen, sollte es genau das Richtige für dich sein. Und wenn ich darauf vertrauen kann, dass du die notwendigen Fähigkeiten gelernt hast, dann werde ich dir die Erlaubnis erteilen, kreativ zu werden. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr. Darf ich eine Frage stellen, Herr?“

Harvey gab ihm die Erlaubnis mit einem Nicken.

„Werde ich mein Safeword sagen können? Ich meine, da ich ja den Mund voll haben werde.“

Harvey war tatsächlich ein wenig Stolz darauf, dass Mike ihm diese Frage stellte. Die meisten neuen Subs hätten dieses Problem wohl nicht erkannt.

„Ich werde nicht deinen Kopf festhalten und dir mit Gewalt in den Mund ficken, Mike. Vielleicht irgendwann mal später wenn du die dafür notwendigen Fähigkeiten entwickelt hast, aber ganz sicher nicht heute. Du wirst in der Lage sein jederzeit deinen Mund zurück zu ziehen wenn du es musst oder willst. Aber für die Zukunft, ein anderer Weg um die Dinge zu stoppen oder zu verlangsamen wenn du deinen Mund voll hast ist, meinen Oberschenkel oder jedes andere angebrachte Körperteil zu kneifen an das du in dem jeweiligen Moment hin kommst. Nun, ich weiß dass dir die Sachen mit dem Atmen ein wenig Sorgen bereitet. Genau aus diesem Grund werde ich dir am Anfang Anweisungen erteilen und dich ganz langsam an die Sache heranführen. Du wirst vielleicht am Anfang ein wenig kämpfen müssen und vielleicht musst du auch würgen, aber das passiert auch den Besten von uns. Wie mit allen Dingen, braucht auch ein Blow-Job etwas Übung und ich erwarte gar nicht, dass du es perfekt hinbekommst. Also, bist du bereit?“

Während dieser Rede war die Besorgnis immer mehr aus Mikes Gesicht gewichen und nun sah er so aus, als könnte er es gar nicht erwarten, seine Lippen um Harveys Schwanz legen zu dürfen.

„Ja, Herr.“

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

„Braver Junge.“

**********

Die Aussicht darauf, Harveys Penis in den Mund nehmen zu dürfen, war genug für Mike um ihn augenblicklich hart zu machen, etwas dass er nach letzter Nacht eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Aber sein Schwanz schien ein kurzes Gedächtnis zu haben. Na toll. Besonders, da Harvey ihm mehr oder weniger zur verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er wohl nichts dagegen tun dürfte. Nun, wenigstens war es ihm erlaubt Harvey zu schmecken und ihn in seinem Mund zu spüren. Mike hatte es immer gemocht, seinen Mund beim Sex zu benutzen und seine Freundinnen waren mit seinen Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet mehr als zufrieden gewesen. Er mochte es, seine Partner zu schmecken und ihnen auf jede erdenkliche Art Vergnügen zu bereiten und Oralsex eröffnete in dieser Hinsicht großartige Möglichkeiten.

Nun stand Harvey vor ihm, wieder in seinem Dom-Modus und Mike begann vor Erwartung zu zittern.

Seine Augen waren fest auf den Blick seines Doms gerichtet aber als Harvey den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete, senkten sich seine Augen hinunter auf Harveys Schoß genau vor seiner Nase. Harveys Finger öffneten den Knopf seiner Stoffhose und in einer flüssigen Bewegung schob er seine Hose und die engen Boxershorts hinunter, so dass sie in der Mitte der Oberschenkel hängen blieben.

Der bereits halb erigierte Penis des Dom federte ein wenig auf und ab und zuckte leicht als er befreit wurde und Mike schaute ihn wie verzaubert an. Er konnte sehen, dass der glatte Peniskopf des beschnittenen Penis ein klein wenig heller war als die Haut des Schaftes. Der Schwanz war nur ein wenig länger als sein eigener aber viel dicker und war leicht nach rechts gekrümmt. Eine dicke Ader verlief auf der Unterseite des Penis.

Harvey hatte sein Schamhaar sauber zurechtgestutzt und es war nur ein paar Millimeter lang. Mike fragte sich, ob es sich kratzig oder weich anfühlen würde aber es war ihm nicht erlaubt es anzufassen. Harveys Hoden waren fast so hübsch wie sein Schwanz, falls man Hoden hübsch nennen konnte. Der Hodensack war haarlos und die Haut fest, so dass sie nicht zu tief hingen und die Hoden darin waren symmetrisch angeordnet.

Mike konnte das aufregende Aroma von Harveys wachsender Erregung riechen und sein Mund fing an wässrig zu werden, als wäre er ein Hund und jemand hätte gerade eine Glocke geläutet.

Harveys Finger tätschelten kurz seinen Kopf bevor sein Gesicht von den Handflächen umfasst wurde und er dadurch gezwungen war, dem Blick seines Doms zu begegnen.

„Ich möchte, dass du deine Hände auf meine Hüften legst um dich abzustützen. Für den Moment kannst du meinen Penis ansehen, damit du siehst was du tust. Jetzt öffne deinen Mund und streck die Zunge raus.“

Mike gehorchte sofort und Harvey rückte noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Die Hand des Doms umfasste seinen Penis an der Wurzel und der glatte Kopf wurde über die ausgestreckte Zunge gerieben.

„Ich möchte, dass du ihn leckst. Nur den Kopf und entspann deine Zunge so dass sie weich und breit ist. Ah…ja, genau so. Das ist gut.“

Harvey schmeckte hauptsächlich nach sauberer Haut und auch ein wenig salzig, da seine morgendliche Dusche noch nicht lange her war. Mike fragte sich, wie Harvey wohl am Ende des Tages schmecken würde, wenn sich sein natürliches Aroma entwickeln konnte.

„Nun versteif deine Zungenspitze und kitzle den kleinen Schlitz. Du mochtest es sehr als ich es letzte Nacht bei dir gemacht habe also weißt du, wie gut es sich anfühlt. Ja, ganz genau so. Du bist mein braver Junge. Ahhhh. Sehr gut.“

Mike konnte den ersten Lusttropfen auf seiner Zungenspitze schmecken als er sie spielerisch gegen den Schlitz im glatten und nun von Spucke benetzten Peniskopf drückte. Der Geschmack, salzig und auch ein wenig bitter mit ein ganz klein wenig Süße war so erregend wie gestern und sein eigener Schwanz begann, zwischen seinen geöffneten Schenkeln vor Verlangen zu zucken. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, wann er wohl anfangen würde zu tropfen. Er wusste von vorherigen Begebenheiten, dass er wohl am Ende dieser Erfahrung eine kleine Pfütze von seinem leckenden Schwanz auf Harveys Boden hinterlassen würde. Aber andererseits hatte Harvey ihm ja gesagt, dass er es mochte dass Mike so nass wurde, also gab es keinen Grund für ihn, deshalb verlegen zu sein.

Die sanfte Berührung von Fingern in seinen Haaren erinnerten Mike an seine Aufgabe. „Ich möchte, dass du mit deiner Zunge um den Rand der Eichel herumkreist, aber lass deine Zunge weich und entspannt für den Moment. Ja, sehr gut, Mike. Du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent. Hmmmmm.“

Das genussvolle Seufzen und Harveys Hand auf seinem Kopf, die ihn nicht festhielt sondern nur eine weitere Verbindung zu seinem Dom darstellte, fühlte sich großartig an und Mike leckte rund um den Peniskopf herum, erst im Uhrzeigersinn und dann in Gegenrichtung. Ab und zu musste er sich ein wenig zurückziehen um zu schlucken aber Harvey überlies es ihm, die Geschwindigkeit zu wählen und versuchte auch nie, ihn festzuhalten oder sonst zu irgendetwas zu zwingen.

„Öffne deinen Mund ein wenig weiter aber pass auf deine Zähen auf. Ich möchte, dass du die Eichel in den Mund nimmst und sanft daran saugst, so wie du gestern an meinem Daumen gesaugt hast. Lass deine Zunge im Moment auf der Unterseite liegen. Du weißt ja, dass da eine empfindliche Stelle ist.“

Mike schloss seine Lippen fest um das glatte Fleisch und fing an zu saugen während er durch die Nase atmete.

Die Finger in seinen Haaren gaben ihm eine leichte Massage als Belohnung für seine Bemühungen und gleichzeitig wurde Harveys Atmung merkbar lauter und schneller.

„Ja, das ist es. Das ist… sehr gut. Nun versuch mal mit der Zunge im Kreis rund um die Eichel herumzufahren während du weiter saugst. Jaaaa… genau so. Hmmm. Mach ein Weilchen weiter so. Versuch um meinen Schwanz herum zu schlucken aber denk an deine Zähne.“

Mike warf einen Blick nach oben in Harveys Gesicht und er konnte sehen, dass sein Dom den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken gelegt hatte. Bevor er bei seinem Tun erwischt werden konnte, schaute er wieder nach vorne aber der Anblick von Harvey und wie sehr er Mikes Behandlung zu genießen schien brachte Mike ein wenig zum Lächeln, was nicht ganz einfach war da seine Lippen bereits sehr gedehnt waren. Harvey war wirklich ein ganzer Mund voll auch wenn er bis jetzt nur den Peniskopf im Mund hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie der Rest von Harvey in seinen Mund hineinpassen sollte, aber er vertraute seinem Dom genug und war deshalb nicht übermäßig besorgt.

Mike musste sich auf das war er tat konzentrieren. Die Koordination seiner Zunge und Lippen, besonders wenn er die sich schnell ansammelnde Spucke herunter schlucken musste, war gar nicht so einfach, aber irgendwie schaffte er es auch wenn ein wenig von der Spucke aus seinem Mundwinkel sickerte und ihm über das Kinn lief. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm erlaubt war seine Hand von Harveys Oberschenkel zu nehmen und sie wegzuwischen, also ließ er es sein.

„Das war sehr gut, Mike. Es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an.“ Mike konnte fühlen, wie er bei diesem Lob errötete. Er liebte es wenn Harvey ihm sagte, wie brav er war und dass er schön war und sein guter Junge. Er wunderte sich kurz darüber, woher sein Bedürfnis nach Lob und Bestätigung eigentlich kam, aber dann schüttelte er diesen Gedanken wieder ab. Es war so wie es war und da Harvey es anscheinend gefiel ihn zu Loben und ihm nette Dinge zu sagen, war es überhaupt kein Problem.

„Ich möchte, dass du deine Zunge wieder auf der Unterseite positioniert und aufhörst zu saugen. Nun versuch deinen Kiefer zu entspannen.“ Harveys Finger berührten sanft seine rechte Wange und der Daumen streichelte die gespannte Haut um seine gedehnten Lippen und dann wischte er die Spucke auf dem Kinn weg.

„Atme tief durch die Nase ein und entspann dich noch ein wenig mehr. Ja, genau so. Ich werde dich nun ein wenig in den Mund ficken, Mike. Keine Sorge. Nur ein paar Zentimeter und nicht mit meiner gesamten Länge. Du bist noch weit entfernt davon mich in deine Kehle zu lassen, mich zu deep-throaten, aber das ist schon okay.“ Harvey liebkoste seine Wange für ein paar Momente indem er kleine Kreise mit seinen Fingerspitzen zog um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich noch weiter zu entspannen bevor er mit den Anweisungen fortfuhr. „Du musst im Moment gar nichts machen. Bleib einfach entspannt und atme durch die Nase. Wenn du schlucken musst, dann klopf einmal auf meinen Oberschenkel. Du kannst mir vertrauen, Mike. Ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein.“

Mike blickte hoch zu Harvey und blinzelte einmal um ihm zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Harvey schmunzelte.

„Okay. Einmal blinzeln für Ja, zweimal für Nein. Sehr gut, Mike. Also, bist du bereit?“

Mike blinzelte erneut.

„Schau hoch zu mir. Ich will sehen wie du dich fühlst.“

Mike holte tief Luft und Harvey schob seine Hüfte ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne. Mike konnte fühlen, wie der glatte Schaft in seinen Mund geschoben wurde und dabei über seine feuchten Lippen glitt aber bevor es unbequem wurde, zog Harvey sich schon wieder zurück, so dass nur noch der Peniskopf in seinem Mund war. Dann wiederholte er die Bewegung langsam. Jeder Stoß wurde sehr vorsichtig und langsam ausgeführt und Mike konnte sehen, wie Harveys ganzer Focus auf seinem Gesicht lag, bereit sich jederzeit beim ersten Anzeichen von Unbehagen zurück zu ziehen. Als seine eigene Spucke ihn beinahe erstickte, klopfte er auf Harveys Oberschenkel. Harvey schob seinen Penis wieder in den Mund und verharrte dann.

„Versuch um meinen Schwanz herum zu schlucken. Ich bin noch nicht in deiner Kehle, aber ich weiß dass es sich trotzdem komisch anfühlt. Entspann deinen Kiefer und atme durch die Nase. Sehr gut, Mike. Nun, press deine Zunge fest auf die Unterseite von meinem Schwanz und schluck.“

Mike versuchte es ein paar Mal aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, seine Muskeln rund um das heiße Fleisch in seinem Mund zu bewegen. Nach ein paar Sekunden und mehreren fruchtlosen Versuchen geriet er langsam in Panik. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Harvey sich ganz zurück und Mike konnte endlich die angesammelte Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund herunterschlucken, wobei die Muskeln sich fast krampfartig zusammenzogen und er schwer durch die Nase atmete.

„Geht es dir gut, Mike?“ fragte Harvey besorgt. Mikes Probleme hinsichtlich seiner Angst zu ersticken schienen wirklich sehr ernst zu sein, wenn der panische Ausdruck in seinen Augen als Indikator genommen werden konnte.

Mike blickte hoch zu Harvey, immer noch ein wenig verängstigt. „Ja, Herr. Es tut mir leid. Ich hab’s versucht aber es ging nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum. Es war als wüsste ich nicht mehr wie man schluckt. Es tut mir so leid, Herr.“

„Mike, es gibt keinen Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Das alles ist neu für dich und wenn man deine Vorgeschichte kennt, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass es ein wenig beängstigend für dich ist. Aber gemeinsam finden wir schon einen Weg.“

Mike nickte und Harvey hatte eine Idee. Er ließ seinen Penis los und hielt Mike seinen Daumen hin.

„Als du gestern an meinem Daumen gelutscht hast, da hattest du keine Probleme zu schlucken, obwohl er ziemlich tief in deinem Mund steckte.“

Mike öffnete einladend den Mund, da er sofort verstanden hatte was Harvey meinte.

Als der Daumen tief in seinem Mund steckte, saugte er ein wenig daran bis sein Mund voller Spucke war. Dann blickte er zu Harvey hinauf.

„Fertig?“

Blinzel.

„Leg deine Hand ganz leicht auf deine Kehle. Dann schluck. Versuch dich daran zu erinnern, wie es sich anfühlt und welche Muskeln du bewegen musst.“

Blinzel.

Mikes rechte Hand legte sich auf seine Kehle und als er um Harveys Daumen herum schluckte, konnte er fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln zusammenzogen und wieder entspannten. Er hatte keinerlei Problem und saugte ein wenig weiter um es noch einmal zu wiederholen um ganz sicher zu sein. Diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf die Position seiner Zunge. Als er wieder kein Problem hatte, ließ er den Daumen aus seinem Mund gleiten.

„Möchtest du es nochmal versuchen, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr. Ich denke ich weiß nun wie es geht.“

„Nun gut. Aber versuch es nicht zu erzwingen. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder Angst bekommst.“

„Ja, Herr.“ Mike öffnete erneut den Mund und Harvey nahm sich in die Hand und schob seinen Penis langsam in die Mundhöhle. Als er etwa zu einem Drittel in Mikes heißem, feuchtem Mund steckte, verharrte er.

„Du könntest versuchen ein wenig zu summen. Es entspannt die Kehle“, empfahl er.

Mike versuchte es und die Vibrationen seiner Stimmbänder hatten den zusätzlichen Bonus dass es sich wirklich gut auf Harveys Penis anfühlte. Der Dom schloss kurz die Augen um das Gefühl zu genießen, bevor er sich wieder auf die wichtigere Sache konzentrierte.

„Warte nicht, bis dein Mund ganz voll ist. Versuch es jetzt. Ich kann fühlen, dass schon viel Spucke in deinem Mund ist.“

Mike, mit der Hand immer noch an seiner Kehle, schloss die Augen vor Konzentration und rief sich die Erinnerung von eben wieder ins Gedächtnis. Dann presste er seine Zunge fest an die Unterseite von Harveys Penis und zwang seine Muskeln, ihm zu gehorchen. Nach einer angespannten Sekunde gelang es ihm.

„Sehr gut, Puppy.“ Harvey zog seinen Penis heraus, aber Mike gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und Harvey stoppte, wobei sein Peniskopf zwischen Mikes Lippen verharrte.

„Nochmal?“

Blinzel.

„Okay.“ Harvey gab nach. Sein Sub schien einen gewissen Ehrgeiz zu entwickeln aber da es darum ging, dass Mike seine Ängste konfrontierte und versuchte sie zu überwinden, war Harvey bereit ihm für den Moment seinen Willen zu lassen. Aber natürlich hatte er Mikes Aufdringlichkeit bemerkt. Er würde diesen Punkt nur später ansprechen.

Der Dom schob sich wieder nach vorne bevor er sich zurückzog. Er fickte mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen in Mikes Mund und genoss das Gefühl der weichen Zunge und der Spucke-nassen Lippen die an seiner Länge auf und ab glitten. Als Mike an sein Bein klopfte, konnte er nur mit Mühe inne halten und Mike schluckte wieder um ihn herum.

„Sehr gut, Mike. Ich wusste, dass du es schnell heraus hast. Willst du weiter machen?“

Blinzel.

Harvey fuhr fort in Mikes heißen, nassen Mund zu ficken und verlängerte die Länge seiner Stöße allmählich, jedes Mal inne haltend, wenn Mike an sein Bein klopfte, und als er zur Hälfte in Mikes Mund steckte konnte er Mikes weichen Gaumen am Ende der Mundhöhle an seinem Peniskopf spüren. Mikes Hände verkrampften sich plötzlich an seinen Oberschenkeln und der Junge drückte ihn von sich weg, einmal mehr die Panik in den aufgerissenen Augen. Harvey half ihm und zog sich komplett zurück. Dann blickte er auf Mike hinab während er mit seiner Faust seinen Penis umfasst hielt und sich langsam wichste um die Stimulation aufrecht zu erhalten.

Der Sub keuchte heftig und Harvey konnte sehen, dass er gegen seinen Würgereflex ankämpfte. Seine linke Hand tätschelte weiterhin Mikes Kopf um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Ich denke, wir lassen es für heute gut sein. Ich will dich nicht überfordern.“

Nach ein paar Momenten konnte Mike wieder normal atmen. „Es hat sich so seltsam angefühlt, Herr, und ich musste fast würgen“, versuchte Mike zu erklären.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung Mike. Ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich groß bin. Wir können es ja das nächste Mal nochmal versuchen. Für heute hast du es schon sehr gut gemacht und ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von deinem Fortschritt.“

Harvey liebkoste seine Wange mit seiner linken Hand während er sich mit der rechten Hand weiterhin langsam stimulierte.

„Denkst du, dass du mich zum Orgasmus bringen kannst mit dem was du heute gelernt hast?“

Mike konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, Herr. Ich denke das kann ich.“

„Nun gut. Es gelten folgende Regeln: Du darfst meinen Schwanz und meine Hoden mit den Händen und deinem Mund berühren. Du darfst weder mein Loch oder meine Pospalte berühren, also eigentlich ist alles hinter meinen Hoden für dich verboten. Und du wirst nicht versuchen, mich tiefer als bis zur Hälfte in den Mund zu nehmen. Ich will nicht, dass du würgen musst oder vielleicht sogar aus Versehen kotzt. Ich weiß dass du ambitioniert bist aber das würde dann doch wirklich die Stimmung verderben. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“ Mike konnte seinen Enthusiasmus nicht verbergen.

„Wenn du es innerhalb der nächsten 15 Minuten schaffst, dann werde ich dir danach erlauben, dich selbst zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.“

Nun erinnerte Mikes glückliches Gesicht Harvey an ein Kind im Süßigkeitenladen. „Danke, Herr.“

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

Das waren die letzten Worte die Mike in der näheren Zukunft sagte. Natürlich würde er alles daran setzen um Harvey zum Orgasmus zu bringen, da brauchte es gar keinen zusätzlichen Ansporn, aber dass es ihm danach erlaubt wäre zu kommen, wäre ein netter Bonus. Harvey mochte ja der König der Selbstkontrolle sein aber wenn Mike sich wirklich etwas in den Kopf setzte, dann war er für gewöhnlich auch in der Lage, es zu schaffen. Und er wollte wirklich, wirklich, dass Harvey die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

Harveys Schwanz fühlte sich warm und schwer in seiner Hand an und Mike versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sich am besten bei ihm selbst angefühlt hatte.

Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und leckte Harveys Hoden, bevor er sanft an ihnen zu saugen begann und so Harveys Aktion vom Vorabend imitierte. Als er das erste leise Stöhnen über sich hörte, leckte er sich seinen Weg über die Unterseite des Schaftes, der vorstehenden Ader mit seiner Zungenspitze folgend, bis hoch zur Eichel, die er ebenfalls mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte bevor er die Eichel ganz in den Mund nahm und begann, daran zu saugen während er seine Zungenspitze gegen den kleinen Schlitz presste. Er konnte die ersten Lusttropfen schmecken, die in einem langsamen Strom aus der Öffnung heraustropften.

Als er einen Blick nach oben warf, hatte Harvey den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen fest geschlossen um sich so besser auf Mikes Bemühungen konzentrieren zu können, und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Die rechte Hand des Dom lag leicht auf Mikes Kopf während die linke entspannt an seiner Seite hinab hing, die Finger leicht gekrümmt aber entspannt.

Mike verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Penis vor seiner Nase und reizte ihn nun ohne Unterlass mit seiner Zunge während seine Hand begann, Harveys Hoden zu befummeln. Dies schien seinem Dom sehr zu gefallen, da die Atmung plötzlich sehr viel lauter wurde und ein langgezogenes Stöhnen zu hören war.

In den nächsten Minuten versuchte Mike alles was Harvey ihm zuvor gezeigt hatte, während Harvey absolut still hielt, auch als Mike erneut versuchte, ihn so tief es ging in den Mund zu nehmen. Mike schaffte es wieder etwa bis zur Hälfte aber als der Peniskopf gegen die Rückseite seiner Mundhöhle stieß, musste er sich wieder zurückziehen bevor er würgen musste.

Wie machten das nur all die Pornostars? Da musste es doch einen Trick geben. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder einen Porno schauen um es heraus zu finden. Aber andererseits, Pornos anzusehen ohne sich einen runter holen zu dürfen war irgendwie sinnlos. Sein Schwanz mochte ja auf ein wenig Schmerz stehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass blaue Eier nicht an der Spitze seiner Kink-Liste standen.

Als er bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken angefangen hatten abzuschweifen, versuchte er sich zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Während er sein Bestes gab um Harvey zum Höhepunkt zu bringen wurde Harveys Stöhnen über ihm ein wenig lauter, seine Atmung etwas angestrengter und einmal ballte er sogar seine Hand zur Faust, während ein unablässiger Strom vom Lusttau aus dem Schlitz hervorquoll, sehr zu Mikes Freude.

Aber außer diesen Anzeichen zeigte er keinerlei Hinweise dafür, dass er innerhalb des vorgegebenen Zeitrahmens kommen würde. Mit einem kleinen frustrierten Schnaufer verstärkte Mike seine Anstrengung, schlürfte laut als er seine Zunge an Harveys dickem Schwanz auf und ab bewegte und wechselte zwischen saugen und lecken hin und her während seine Hände am unteren Teil des Schaftes und den Hoden ihr Bestes gaben. Aber er hatte kein Glück.

„Deine Zeit ist um, Puppy!“ Harveys Stimme klang äußerst selbstzufrieden wenn auch ein wenig gepresst und außer Atem.

Mike ließ den harten Penis aus seinem Mund heraus flutschen und sah beschämt nach oben zu seinem Dom, kaum in der Lage seine Enttäuschung zurück zu halten. Er hatte mit allen Mitteln versucht, Harvey zum Verlust seiner kostbaren Selbstkontrolle zu bringen aber er war einfach nicht gut genug gewesen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Herr, dass ich Euch enttäuscht habe“, wisperte er, das Gesicht rot vor Scham.

Harvey schenkte ihm ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen. „Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Mike. Ich hätte jederzeit innerhalb der letzten 5 Minuten kommen können wenn ich gewollt hätte. Du hast es wirklich gut gemacht.“ Als er Mikes verstörten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde sein Lächeln nur noch breiter und Lachfältchen erschienen rings um seine Augen herum. „Ich hab’s dir gesagt, Puppy. Es dreht sich alles um Selbstkontrolle.“

Mike atmete stoßweise aus aber traute sich nicht, das auszusprechen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Plötzlich war seine Scham verflogen und er war sauer. Sauer auf sich selbst weil er keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, aber noch viel saurer auf Harvey, weil er ihm seinen Erfolg nicht gegönnt hatte. Die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, würden ihn sicherlich bei seinem Dom tief in die Scheiße reiten, also schluckte er sie unter Schwierigkeiten hinunter. Aber Harvey konnte wohl seine Gedanken lesen, die ihm so klar ins Gesicht geschrieben standen als hätte er sie ausgesprochen.

„Jemand ist ein schlechter Verlierer.“ Harveys Stimme hatte den leicht amüsierten Unterton verloren und klang nun kalt.

Sein Gesicht wurde von starken Handflächen umfangen, die ihn zwangen nach oben zu Harvey zu blicken, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sehr ernst geworden war.

„Ob du es nun zugeben willst oder nicht, Mike, aber du willst dass ich die Kontrolle habe. Du willst und du brauchst es, dass ich dich in deine Schranken verweisen kann. Also, schluck deine Gefühle runter und dann blas mir einen. Und ich will dass du jeden einzelnen Tropfen meines Spermas schluckst. Hast du das verstanden, Michael?“ Vielleicht würde seine Dom-Stimme den Jungen aus seiner schlechten Laune herausreißen. Und Mike mochte sein Sperma also sollte der Befehl, dass er keinen einzigen Tropfen davon verschwenden durfte und alles schlucken musste eigentlich eine Art Trostpreis sein.

„Ja, Herr.“

„Farbe?“

„Grün…Herr.“

Die Furche zwischen Harveys Augenbrauen wurde etwas tiefer als der Dom das leichte Zögern bemerkte, bevor Mike das Herr anfügte und Mike merkte, dass er Harvey nicht noch mehr verärgern sollte, auch wenn er es im Moment wirklich wollte.

„Dann mach den Mund auf und fang endlich an“, wies ihn sein Dom harsch an und Mike wagte es nicht sich ihm zu widersetzen. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und führte Harveys Schwanz zurück zwischen seine Lippen, schluckte seinen Ärger zusammen mit Harveys Schwanz hinunter.

Harvey hatte nicht übertrieben. Nach nur einer Minute des Saugens und Leckens wurde Harveys Atmung lauter und seine Hüften bewegten sich ein wenig, nicht länger in der Lage zu verharren.

„Ahhh, jetzt, Mike“, stöhnte er und dann wurde Mikes Mund mit Harveys Samen gefüllt. Der erste Spritzer klatschte tief gegen seine Kehle und ließ ihn fast würgen, bevor der Druck des strömenden Spermas etwas nachließ. Mike saugte und schluckte so viel er konnte aber er konnte spüren, dass ihm etwas von dem Samen aus dem Mundwinkel sickerte. Harvey bemerkte es auch und benutzte seinen Daumen um es von Mikes Kinn abzuwischen. Als Harveys Orgasmus abgeebbt war, zog er seine Penis hinaus und schob ihm den Daumen in den Mund so dass er den Rest des Spermas ablecken konnte und nicht ein Tropfen verschwendet würde.

Obwohl Harvey derjenige war, der gerade den Höhepunkt erlebt hatte schien er sich schneller davon zu erholen als Mike, der immer noch ein wenig wie betäubt war, nach seinem ersten erfolgreich durchgeführten Blow-Job. Harvey zog seine Hose nach oben, schloss den Reißverschluss und ging zurück zur Couch, wo er sich niederließ und Mike, immer noch auf den Knien, in der Mitte des Raumes zurückließ.

„Mike, komm her!“ Er deutete auf eine Stelle zu seinen Füßen.

Mike stand ein wenig wackelig auf und ging gehorsam zu Harvey, ließ sein Kissen an der angedeuteten Stelle fallen und ging erneut auf die Knie.

„Du kannst dich auf deinen Fersen absetzen, Mike.“

Harveys Hand geleitete seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Oberschenkels und für einen Moment lehnte sich Mike entspannt dagegen. Harveys Finger rubbelten durch seine Haare und massierten seine Kopfhaut und Mike schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Liebkosung und die Erinnerung, wie Harvey in seinem Mund gekommen war. Erschöpfung umfing ihn und seine Augenlider wurden ihm schwer aber dann begannen seine anderen Emotionen dieses angenehme Gefühl zu übertönen und die Unruhe und Frustration kamen zurück. Er konnte die langsam wachsende Anspannung in seinen Schultern und dem Nacken nicht loswerden, fast als ob seine Gedanken gegen die Entspannung, die Harveys Streicheleinheiten ihm brachten, ankämpften. Und Harvey bemerkte es.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Mike?“ Harvey klang ein wenig besorgt, so als ob er spüren konnte dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Mike zögerte. Er war immer noch böse und enttäuscht und obwohl er Harvey zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte, bereitete es ihm keine Genugtuung, da es zu Harveys Bedingungen gewesen war und nicht zu seinen eigenen. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, da er seine Gefühle nicht aussprechen wollte.

„Zuck nicht deine Schultern als Antwort, Junge. Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt und erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort.“ Harvey ließ es nicht auf sich beruhen, ließ ihm keinen Ausweg.

„Was denkst du denn wie ich mich fühlen sollte. Frustriert natürlich.“ Harvey wollte Ehrlichkeit von ihm und die würde er ihm auch geben.

„Und warum ist das so, Mike?“ Harveys Stimme klang neutral und ruhig, das komplette Gegenteil von wie Mikes Stimme geklungen hatte, aber ein paar Alarmglocken fingen trotzdem an in Mikes Unterbewusstsein zu klingeln. Dummerweise entschloss er sich dazu, sie zu ignorieren.

„Ich hab mein Bestes versucht, wirklich. Aber du hast mir eine unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt, wohl wissend dass ich dich nicht zum Höhenpunkt bringen kann wenn du es nicht willst und dass erscheint mir total unfair. So als ob du geschummelt hast. Ich hatte doch nie ne wirkliche Chance und du wolltest mich doch nur scheitern sehen und dich dann in deiner Überlegenheit suhlen.“

Harvey seufzte verärgert. „Mike, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du gerade ein wenig frustriert bist, aber der Orgasmus von dem du denkst dass ich dich darum betrogen habe, hat doch nie wirklich dir gehört. Es ist meine Entscheidung ob du kommen darfst oder nicht. Und du hast dem zugestimmt, also musst du jetzt auch lernen es zu akzeptieren oder die nächsten paar Wochen werden die Hölle für dich werden. Solange du denkst, dass ich dir deine Höhepunkte schulde oder du der Meinung bist, dass du ein Anrecht darauf hast, hast du dich mir noch nicht richtig unterworfen. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Also, für heute und morgen ist es dir nicht gestattet dich auf eine vergnügliche Art zu berühren oder dich sonst irgendwie zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Und du darfst mich auch weder darum bitten noch versuchen, so etwas in der Art einzuleiten. Hast du das verstanden, Mike?“

„Ja, ich hab’s kapiert.“ Er konnte den aufsässigen Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen als er die Worte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hinaus presste. Und so sicher wie die Hölle würde Harvey es ihm nicht durchgehen lassen. Diesmal nicht.

„Michael. Reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen oder ich werde dich übers Knie legen und deine schlechte Einstellung aus dir heraus klopfen. Und glaube ja nicht dass es sich so gut anfühlen wird wie gestern.“

Die vormals streichelnden Finger in seinen Haaren griffen sich ein paar der kurzen Strähnen und zogen seinen Kopf zurück so dass er gezwungen wurde, in Harveys Gesicht zu blicken. Als er seine Wut und den Widerwillen nicht verbergen konnte schien es so, als hätte Harvey endgültig genug.

„Okay. Genug ist genug.“ Harvey stand auf, griff sich Mikes Handgelenk und zerrte ihn in eine Ecke des großen Wohnraumes. Dummerweise war es eine Ecke ohne Fenster.

Das Kissen wurde mit kaum verhohlenem Ärger auf den Boden geworfen und dann drückte ihn eine starke Hand auf seiner Schulter nach unten.

„Runter! Auf die Knie. Rücken gerade. Hände hinter den Kopf, Ellenbogen raus. Bleib so! Wenn du dich wie ein bockiges Kind verhalten willst dann werde ich dich auch so behandeln. Und wage es ja nicht dich zu bewegen. Rühr ja keinen Muskel und ich will auch kein Wort von dir hören. Dass ich dir den Arsch versohle ist noch nicht vom Tisch und glaub mir, du willst nicht noch mehr Schläge ansammeln als du eh schon bekommst.“

Mike blickte die Wand an und nahm seine Position ein. Er konnte fühlen, dass Harvey hinter ihm stand, offenbar sehr sauer aber Mike war selber wütend und sein Schwanz schmerzhaft hart. Er hatte wohl noch nicht kapiert, was hier gerade passierte.

Dann entfernten sich Harveys Schritte und Mike war alleine mit der leeren Wand auf die er starrte.

Scheiße! Irgendwie hatte er es innerhalb von 5 Minuten vom ersten Blow-Job zur ersten Auszeit in der Ecke geschafft. Wie war denn das passiert?


	15. Kampf um Kontrolle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.

Mike kochte innerlich vor Zorn. Er hätte schreien können vor Wut.

Das war so unfair. Er konnte das Gefühl, verraten und für dumm verkauft worden zu sein einfach nicht abschütteln. Warum hatte Harvey ihm den Orgasmus, seinen eigenen und den seines Doms, in Aussicht gestellt wenn er doch ohnehin nie vorgehabt hatte ihn zu gewinnen lassen? Warum hatte er ihm eine unlösbare Aufgabe gestellt wo er doch von Anfang an gewusst hatte, das Mikes Chancen auf Erfolg ungefähr so groß waren wie die eines Schneeballs in der Sahara, nicht zu schmelzen.

Mike hatte es in Ordnung gefunden, dass der Blow-Job nur zu Harveys Vergnügen war und dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war, sich selbst zu berühren oder zu kommen. Wirklich. Es war okay gewesen… irgendwie. Aber als ihm sein Dom den 15-Minuten Deal angeboten hatte nur um ihm dann beim Scheitern zuzusehen, und dieses selbstherrliche Lächeln auf dem gutaussehenden Gesicht als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass sich alles um Selbstkontrolle drehte…..Arghhhh!

Er war jetzt im Moment so wütend auf Harvey. Wie konnte er ihm nur sowas antun? Er musste doch wissen, dass sein Verhalten Mike verletzen würde. Und ihm dann zu sagen, dass er sich wie ein Kind verhielt und ihn gezwungen hatte, in der Ecke zu knien. Er war ein erwachsener Mann zum Teufel noch mal! Wenn er nicht knien würde, dann hätte er am liebsten vor Frustration mit dem Fuß aufgestampft oder etwas quer durch den Raum geschmissen oder seine Wut herausgeschrien.

Mike blinzelte, als sein Unterbewusstsein mit einer roten Flagge wedelte und langsam drang ein Gedanke durch den Nebel seiner Wut hindurch in sein Bewusstsein.

Mit dem Fuß stampfen und schreien und Sachen schmeißen wäre doch irgendwie etwas… kindisch.

_Oh Scheiße! _

Mike atmete langsam und bewusst ein und aus und versuchte so den Kreislauf aus Gedanken und Emotionen, die seiner Kontrolle entglitten waren, zu durchbrechen. Er versuchte eine Technik anzuwenden, die ihm sein Therapeut beigebracht hatte nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren und seine Wutausbrüche ernsthaft außer Kontrolle geraten waren. Er versuchte sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren, ließ die Luft langsam ein- und ausströmen und stellte sich vor, wie sie seine Lungen füllte.

Als er endlich ein wenig ruhiger wurde, konzentrierte er sich darauf wie sich seine Knie anfühlten (sie taten mittlerweile etwas weh), wie der Stoff des Kissen sich auf seiner Haut anfühlte (weich), wie sich die Haut seiner Handknöchel unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlten (etwas rau, er sollte sich öfter die Hände eincremen so wie es ihm Jenny immer sagte). Nach einer Weile wurde der Gedankenkreisel in seinem Kopf etwas langsamer. Nun, die Gedanken waren immer noch da, aber die sie begleitenden Emotionen, die gedroht hatten ihn zu überwältigen, waren nun etwas weniger überwältigend.

Diese Technik hatte ihm sein Therapeut beigebracht und später, als er Psychologie in Columbia studiert hatte, da hatte er auch die Wissenschaft die dahinter steckte, gelernt.

Die negativen Gefühle wurden von einem Teil seines Gehirns, dem Limbischen System, in dem sich auch die Amygdala befand, generiert. Manchmal, wenn alles außer Kontrolle zu geraten schien, konnte es helfen, einen anderen Teil des Gehirns zu stimulieren, den Präfrontalen Cortex, um die Amygdala zu beruhigen und die Emotionen, speziell Angst und Wut, ein bisschen besser handhaben zu können.

Mike hatte während seiner Therapie gelernt, dass die Konzentration auf sensorische Empfindungen manchmal half. Eiswürfel waren ziemlich hilfreich, aber nicht immer verfügbar wenn er sie brauchte. Andere Stimulantien seiner Sinne, wie intensive Gerüche oder Geschmäcker konnten ihn aber auch beruhigen. Eine Zeit lang hatte ihm seine Grammy immer sehr saure Kaugummis gekauft die er immer kauen sollte wenn er wieder mal ein kleines Wutproblem hatte. Es hatte tatsächlich geholfen den Kreisel seiner außer Kontrolle geratenen Emotionen so weit zu verlangsamen, dass er eine weitere Technik anwenden konnte. Seine Emotionen zu analysieren, richtig darüber nachzudenken, warum er sich so fühlte und was genau das Gefühl ausgelöst hatte, war ein weiterer Weg wie man die Amygdala austricksen und etwas beruhigen konnte. Also war das nun sein nächster Schritt.

_Okay, Mike. Denk nach. Was war gerade genau passiert? Konzentrier dich erstmal auf die Fakten._

Er hatte Harvey gefragt, ob er noch ein wenig bleiben durfte. Harvey hatte zugestimmt und ihm angeboten ihm zu zeigen, wie man einen Blow-Job gab. Mike hatte das sehr gemocht und Harvey hatte als Regel festgelegt, dass Mike sich nicht selbst berühren durfte. Mike hatte zugestimmt und in diesem Moment war es auch wirklich okay gewesen. Denn schließlich hatte er ja dieser ganzen Orgasmusverzögerungs- und -verweigerungssache zugestimmt und er verstand auch, warum Harvey das in sein Training einbauen wollte. Und, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, irgendwie fand er es auch richtig heiß dass Harvey diese Art von Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Also, warum war er dann plötzlich so ausgeflippt?

Mike durchlebte die komplette Szene nochmal vor seinen inneren Augen. Harvey hatte ihm genau gesagt, wie er ihm einen blasen sollte, und verdammt war das geil gewesen. Die Anweisungen wie auch das Gefühl und der Geschmack von Harveys Penis in seinem Mund. Und die Tatsache, dass er nackt gekniet hatte während Harvey fast komplett bekleidet gewesen und über ihm aufgeragt war, in der Mitte des offenen Raumes. Die Macht die Harvey ausgestrahlt hatte und seine eigene Verletzlichkeit im Vergleich dazu.

Aber er hatte sich nie verletzlich oder alleine gefühlt, obwohl er vielleicht Grund dazu gehabt hätte. Stattdessen hatte er sich sicher und behütet gefühlt. Er musste nicht stark oder mächtig sein weil Harvey genug davon für sie beide war. Er konnte so schwach wie ein kleines Kätzchen sein und Harvey würde doch dafür sorgen, dass er immer in Sicherheit war.

Und auch die Tatsache, dass zumindest im ersten Teil der Lektion, seine einzige Aufgabe gewesen war das zu tun war Harvey ihm sagte; dass er keine eigene Entscheidung treffen musste, das hatte sich gut und friedvoll angefühlt, so als ob er, wenn er nur Harveys Anweisungen folgen würde, gar nichts falsch machen konnte.

Und dann, als er nicht schlucken konnte mit Harveys dickem Schwanz im Mund. Die Art und Weise wie Harvey damit umgegangen war. Wie er sofort bemerkt hatte, dass Mike in Schwierigkeiten steckte und wie er die Lösung gefunden hatte und ihn dabei die ganze Zeit beruhigt und gelobt und ermutigt hatte. Das hatte sich einfach nur großartig angefühlt. Er konnte sich wirklich darauf verlassen, dass Harvey sich um ihn kümmern würde wenn er in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

Ein warmes Gefühl erblühte in seiner Brust als er sich an seine Emotionen zurück erinnerte, als Harvey ihm mit nicht enden wollender Geduld beigebracht hatte, um ihn herum zu schlucken.

Und plötzlich ging es Mike auf, dass er ziemlich aufdringlich gewesen war, als er von seinem Dom verlangt hatte, dass sie es immer wieder aufs Neue versuchen, bis er sich sicher gewesen war dass er es konnte. Und eigentlich war ihm Aufdringlichkeit nicht erlaubt. Die Regel war, dass er nur das nehmen würde was Harvey ihm gab. Betteln und aufdringlich sein war verboten. Und trotzdem hatte Harvey es hingenommen, hatte es zugelassen dass Mike sich so verhielt. Und er hatte ihn noch nicht einmal geschimpft. Sicherlich hatte Harvey es doch bemerkt, auch wenn sich Mike dessen nicht bewusst gewesen war. Er war so darauf fokussiert gewesen, es richtig hinzubekommen, dass er das größere Ganze aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Vielleicht hatte Harvey ihn ja deshalb nicht gewinnen lassen, als Strafe für den früheren Regelverstoß. Großmäulig und aufdringlich hatte Harvey ihn genannt. Und er hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er das. Mike war ein Großmaul und aufdringlich und auch bedürftig nach Bestätigung und Aufmerksamkeit.

Mike fuhr fort den Blow-Job weiter Revue passieren zu lassen. Harvey hatte ihm dann freie Hand gelassen, mit Ausnahme von seinem Hintern, und hatte die Karotte (den Orgasmus) vor seiner Nase baumeln lassen als weiteren Ansporn, damit Mike auch wirklich sein Bestes gab. Aber das hätte er doch ohnehin gemacht, mit oder ohne Orgasmus. Aber plötzlich hatte sich alles verändert.

Als Mike sich an diesen Moment zurück erinnerte, bemerkte er wie sich seine eigene Wahrnehmung der Situation plötzlich verändert hatte. Seine ehrgeizige Seite, vergraben unter jeder Menge schlechter Entscheidungen, Tonnen von Selbstverachtung und Jahren von Drogenkonsum, war ganz plötzlich wieder aufgelebt und hatte ein hungriges Feuer in ihm entzündet und plötzlich war es ihm nur noch ums Gewinnen gegangen.

Er hatte Harvey unbedingt zeigen wollen, dass er es konnte. Das er gelernt hatte und sich an alles erinnern konnte, was sein Dom ihm gezeigt hatte. Er hatte beinahe verzweifelt versucht, ein guter Sub für Harvey zu sein, ihm zu zeigen dass er seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Freundlichkeit und vielleicht auch seiner…, nein, geh lieber nicht so weit, wert war.

Und als er Harvey nicht innerhalb des Zeitlimits zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte, da war er nicht enttäuscht gewesen, dass er selber nicht kommen durfte. Nein, er war wütend auf sich selbst gewesen, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war Harvey Genuss zu verschaffen. Dass er sich mal wieder als Verlierer entpuppt hatte. Dass er nicht gut genug für seinen gutaussehenden, atemberaubenden Dom gewesen war. Er hatte sich deswegen so schlecht gefühlt und Harvey, anstatt ihn zu trösten, hatte ihn verspottet.

Aber hatte er das wirklich getan? Oder hatte es sich nur so angefühlt weil er sich selbst so schlecht gefühlt hatte? Mike versuchte, sich genau an Harveys Worte und den Ton, den er verwendet hatte, zu erinnern.

_„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Mike. Ich hätte jederzeit innerhalb der letzten 5 Minuten kommen können. Du hast es wirklich gut gemacht.“_

Harvey hatte ihn ja gar nicht verspottet. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es gut gemacht hatte und dass er keine Enttäuschung gewesen war. Aber Mike hatte sich so auf das Negative konzentriert, darauf, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war Harvey über die Kante zu stoßen.

_„Ob du es nun zugeben möchtest oder nicht, Mike, aber du willst dass ich die Kontrolle habe. Du willst und du brauchst es, dass ich dich in deine Schranken verweisen kann.“_

Und Harvey hatte die Kontrolle behalten, als er es Mike nicht erlaubt hatte, ihn innerhalb der 15 Minuten zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Es war eine Demonstration seiner Kontrolle und Macht gewesen, um Mike zu zeigen, dass sein Dom derjenige war, der die Entscheidungen traf. Und genau das brauchte Mike. Er brauchte das Wissen, dass Harvey jederzeit in der Lage war, sich selbst und Mike unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Also, eigentlich war er nur so wütend geworden, weil Harvey die Kontrolle behalten hatte und er sie ihm nicht hatte nehmen können. Aber ging es nicht genau darum bei der ganzen Unterwerfungsgeschichte? Loszulassen und die Kontrolle seinem Dom anzuvertrauen.

Mike stöhnte innerlich. Es war eine Lektion gewesen, und er war zu dumm gewesen um es zu kapieren. Anstatt zu akzeptieren, dass sein Dom wirklich all die Macht in ihrer Beziehung hatte und er sich tatsächlich komplett fallen lassen konnte indem er einfach darauf vertraute, dass sein Dom sich um alles kümmern würde, hatte er es als Herausforderung aufgefasst. Er war ehrgeizig geworden, so sehr, dass er seinen Dom sogar des Schummelns bezichtigt hatte.

Und er hatte sich geweigert ihn mit Herr anzureden. Er hatte Harvey damit bestrafen wollen als er es bewusst unterlassen hatte, ihn entsprechend ehrerbietig anzusprechen. Er hatte gewollt, dass Harvey sich genauso schlecht fühlte wie er sich selbst gefühlt hatte. Quid pro Quo. Auge um Auge. Das hatte er zumindest in dem Moment gedacht.

_Dumm, dumm, dumm! Aufsässiger, bedürftiger, dummer Mike. Kein Wunder dass dich jeder verlässt. Du bist ein wertloses Stück Scheiße und Harvey ist ohne dich besser dran. _

Mike musste schlucken, als die negativen inneren Stimmen jeden rationalen Gedanken beiseiteschoben und seine Amygdala sich einmal mehr seines Hirns bemächtigte.

Und jetzt war Harvey sauer auf ihn. So richtig wütend. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich wie ein Kind verhielt und hatte ihn in die Ecke gestellt. Und es war ihm noch nicht mal erlaubt Harvey zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Dass er es nun verstand.

Scheiße! Wie konnte er es wieder gut machen? Was konnte er tun, damit Harvey ihn wieder mochte? Was, wenn Harvey nun genug von ihm hätte? Dieser Gedanke ließ Mike innerlich zusammenzucken.

Aber im Moment konnte er nichts tun. Wenn er nun was sagte, auch wenn er sich nur bei Harvey entschuldigen würde, würde er wieder eine Regel brechen. Nein, er musste hier verharren, stumm bleiben und auf Harvey warten. Er war machtlos, hilflos dieser Situation ausgeliefert und ohne Möglichkeit es wieder gut zu machen. Er musste akzeptieren, dass er keine Kontrolle über diese Situation hatte und er fühlte sich furchtbar. Nun fühlte er sich wirklich wie ein Kind. Nackt und verletzlich und hilflos und die Welt war plötzlich ein erschreckender, kalter und einsamer Ort. Und sein Dom war nicht in der Nähe um ihn aufzufangen, bevor er in diesen unendlichen Abgrund aus Selbsthass und Einsamkeit hineintaumelte.

Mike fing an zu zittern, nicht vor Ermüdung seiner Knie und Oberschenkel, sondern weil all die negativen Gefühle nun ohne Unterlass auf ihn einprasselten. Er versuchte, langsam durch die Nase zu atmen um sich, wie zuvor ein wenig zu beruhigen, aber Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und seine Nasenschleimhäute schwollen an und produzierten Schleim und er bekam nicht genug Sauerstoff. Also öffnete er den Mund und atmete heftig ein, während ihm stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen und von seinem Kinn auf die Brust tropften. Er fühlte sich so einsam und kalt.

Plötzlich legte sich ein starker Arm um seine Brust und er wurde gegen einen festen, warmen Körper gezogen.

„Shhhhhh. Ich hab dich. Alles ist gut. Lass einfach los.“

Er lehnte sich zurück, nicht länger in der Lage sich aus eigener Kraft aufrecht zu halten, und ließ den Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Doms fallen. Harvey, der hinter ihm gekniet hatte, setzte sich nun hin und zog Mike in das V seiner gespreizten Beine, so dass er mit dem nackten Hintern auf dem kalten Boden saß.

Er konnte seine Tränen nicht zurück halten, konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und Harvey schien zu verstehen, dass sie einfach raus mussten. Er zog Mike herum, so dass er sein Gesicht in Harveys Halsbeuge vergraben konnte und hielt ihn ganz fest. Seine Wärme, seine Berührung und sein Geruch spendeten Mike Trost.

Das Weinen dauerte eine ganze Weile aber Harvey versuchte nie ihn zu stoppen, sagte ihm nie, dass er sich zusammenreißen solle oder schimpfte ihn dafür, dass er sein Hemd mit Tränen und Rotz benetzte. Er hielt ihn einfach in seinen Armen und schaukelte ihn ein wenig, so wie man ein Kind schaukeln würde, während der geduldig darauf wartete, dass Mike sich ausgeweint hatte.

Eine Menge angestauter Gefühle musste verarbeitet werden und es tat einfach nur verdammt weh. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Mike einen Joint geraucht um sich zu betäuben und dass er nun mit dieser Lawine von Gefühlen umgehen musste war etwas, dass er nicht mehr gewohnt war.

„Lass los, Mike. Lass einfach alles los. Ich bin doch hier und alles wird gut. Lass einfach alles raus.“ Harveys Stimme war wie eine Rettungsleine an der Mike sich festklammern konnte, und plötzlich platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harvey. Bitte verzeih mir. Bitte, Herr. Bitte.“ Seine Stimme war rau von all dem Weinen und seine Kehle tat weh. Und zusätzlich dazu wurde ihm bewusst, wie er aussehen musste. Ganz rot und verquollen und Rotz lief ihm aus der Nase.

„Ist schon gut, Mike. Beruhige dich. Alles wird gut.“ Ein Taschentuch erschien in seinem Sichtfeld, fast wie wenn Harvey seine Gedanken gelesen hätte und Mike putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase.

„Bitte sagt, dass Ihr mir verzeiht. Bitte Herr!“ Mike konnte nicht aufhören zu betteln, nun da er endlich sprechen durfte.

„Ja, Mike. Ich verzeihe dir. Aber du musst dich nun beruhigen. Du zitterst ja.“

„Mir ist kalt.“ Er hatte es metaphorisch gemeint aber sobald er die Worte gemurmelt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst dass er wirklich stark fror.

Harvey tätschelte leicht seinen Rücken und bemerkte die Gänsehaut auf Mikes Haut. „Okay, Puppy, Zeit aufzustehen. Der Fußboden wird langsam etwas unbequem.“ Aber Mike klammerte sich an ihm fest, nicht willens die Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufzugeben.

Harvey wartete einen Moment und fuhr mit seinen Lippen beruhigend über Mikes Schläfe. „Mike, lass los. Wir müssen jetzt aufstehen. Deine Haut ist sehr kalt und ich muss dich dringend aufwärmen.“

Mike blickte hoch zu Harvey und wurde mit einem kleinen ermutigenden Lächeln belohnt. Er zwang seine Finger Harveys Hemd loszulassen und gemeinsam standen sie langsam auf. Harvey führte ihn zur Couch und als Mike davor auf die Knie sinken wollte hielt Harvey ihn davon ab.

„Setz dich auf die Couch, Mike.“ Nachdem Mike Platz genommen hatte, drehte sich der Dom um und holte den Bademantel, der immer noch auf dem Stuhl bei der Kücheninsel lag.

„Zieh den Bademantel an, Mike. Du hast ja überall Gänsehaut.“

Mike gehorchte und steckte dann seine Hände zwischen seine geschlossenen Schenkel, die Schultern leicht vornübergebeugt und den Blick fest auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet. Er schämte sich immer noch sehr wegen seinem Verhalten und auch wegen dem Rumgeheule und all dem und er wagte es nicht, Harvey anzublicken. Er konnte fühlen, wie ein kleines bisschen Rotz aus seiner Nase lief und er zog sie geräuschvoll hoch, da er es nicht wagte, seine Nase am Ärmel des Bademantels abzuwischen. Das Taschentuch, das zu einem Ball zusammengerollt in seiner Faust steckte, war schon komplett nass und somit nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Ein frisches Taschentuch erschien vor seiner Nase und er machte sich so gut es ging sauber, knüllte es dann zusammen und steckte es mit dem anderen Taschentuch in die Tasche vom Bademantel.

Harvey setzte sich neben ihn und führte Mike dann so, dass er auf dem Rücken lag, den Kopf in Harveys Schoß ruhend. Er blickte hoch in das Gesicht seines Doms während Harveys starke Finger ihm in langsamen und gleichmäßigen Bewegungen durch die Haare fuhren.

Harvey stellte sicher, dass der plüschige Bademantel Mikes Körper vollständig bedeckte und dann wischte er mit seinem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen, wobei er die letzten Spuren der Tränen weg wischte.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was dich so aufgeregt hat? Warum du dich so widerspenstig verhalten hast?“ Harveys Stimme klang sehr weich und besorgt und überhaupt nicht vorwurfsvoll.

Trotzdem konnte Mike spüren, wie sich neue Tränen der Scham in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten und Mike konnte sie nur mit Mühe unterdrücken.

„Mike, ich möchte verstehen was gerade passiert ist und dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe. Ich kann dich gut genug lesen, dass ich verstehe dass du wütend auf mich warst, aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung was der Auslöser war.“

Der Ausdruck in Harveys Augen war nicht ungeduldig, oder mitleidig oder sogar ärgerlich. Nein, Harvey blickte ihn mit offener Neugier und ein wenig Besorgnis an aber darunter konnte Mike auch eine tiefe Zuneigung erkennen, und das gab ihm Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde Harvey ihn ja doch nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr.“ Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, noch immer rau vom Weinen.

„Ja, Mike. Das kann ich sehen. Aber ich muss verstehen, warum du so angepisst warst. Also, bitte erklär es mir. Ich möchte wissen wie du tickst damit wir in Zukunft so einen Ausbruch verhindern können.“

„Ich war dumm und hab nicht verstanden, warum Ihr es getan habt. Aber jetzt verstehe ich es.“

„Okay, Mike. Aber ich brauche ein paar Details. Was ist dir denn durch den Kopf gegangen? Und du bist nicht dumm, Mike. Du hast bloß manchmal eine einzigartig Sichtweise der Dinge.“

Mike konnte ein leichtes schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Wenn es jemals ein doppeldeutiges Kompliment gegeben hatte, dann war es dieses.

„Es war gar nicht weil ich nicht kommen durfte. Nicht wirklich. Es war weil ich versagt hatte, Herr.“

Harvey blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Du hast doch gar nicht versagt. Und das hab ich auch nie gesagt. Tatsächlich hast du es für dein erstes Mal unglaublich gut gemacht. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du ein Naturtalent bist. Und niemand ist beim ersten Mal perfekt. Aber es hat sich wirklich sehr gut angefühlt was du getan hast und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“

„Aber ich konnte Euch nicht in der vorgegebenen Zeit zum Höhepunkt bringen, Herr. Ich hab’s nicht geschafft, dass Ihr die Kontrolle verliert.“

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck breitete sich auf Harveys Gesichtszügen aus.

„Mike, verstehst du warum ich es mir selber nicht gestattet habe, innerhalb des Zeitlimits zu kommen, obwohl du es mir wirklich schwer gemacht hast?“

„Ja, Herr. Ich denke dass ich es nun verstehe. Aber vorher hab ich es nicht. Da hat es sich angefühlt als ob Ihr mir eine Falle gestellt habt um mich scheitern zu sehen, und das hat echt wehgetan. Ich hab mich ganz klein und wertlos gefühlt. Alles was ich wollte war doch nur, Euch zu zeigen, dass ich Eure Aufgabe erfüllen kann und Euer guter Sub bin. Ich wollte so gut zu Euch sein und dafür sorgen, dass Ihr die Kontrolle verliert. Und das habt Ihr nicht zugelassen und es hat sich so angefühlt, als würdet Ihr es mir unter die Nase reiben.

Der Blick in Harveys Augen wurde ernster, so als ob ihm plötzlich etwas klar geworden war, dass ihm nicht besonders gefiel.

„Hast du jemals den Ausdruck _topping from the bottom _gehört, Mike?“

Der Sub blätterte durch seine mentale Bibliothek bis er den Ausdruck fand. „Es bedeutet dass der unterwürfige Partner in einer Dom / Sub-Beziehung versucht, eine Situation oder Szene oder sogar die ganze Beziehung durch Manipulation, Verhandlung oder Provokation zu kontrollieren.“ Mikes Augen wurden groß als er die Verbindung herstellte. „Oh!“

„Ja, genau. Oh!“

„Aber ich hab das gar nicht so gewollt, Herr. Ich war mir bis gerade eben noch nicht mal bewusst, dass ich es versucht habe. Bitte, Herr.“

„Aber du wolltest, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere, nicht wahr? Darum hast du dich so bockig verhalten als du dein Ziel nicht erreicht hast.

„Ja schon, aber… so war es doch gar nicht. Ich wollte doch bloß, dass Ihr Euch gut fühlt.“

„Nein, Mike. Du wolltest die Kontrolle übernehmen. Egal ob du dir dessen zu dem Zeitpunkt bewusst warst oder nicht. Fakt ist, dass so ein Verhalten nichts mit richtiger Unterwerfung zu tun hat. Und das darf nicht nochmal passieren. Das werde ich nicht erlauben.“

Mikes Augen waren ganz groß geworden und Harvey konnte die verschiedensten Gefühle über seine Gesichtszüge flackern sehen während er versuchte, die Wahrheit zu begreifen. Nach ein paar Momenten spürte Harvey, wie Mikes ganzer Körper plötzlich schlaff wurde, so als ob er sich gänzlich aufgegeben hätte und frische Tränen quollen unter seinen Augenlidern hervor. Mike hatte sein Gesicht von Harvey abgewandt aber der Dom ließ keine Vermeidungshaltung zu. Diese Sache musste nun geklärt werden.

„Schau mich an, Michael.“ Seine Handfläche lag auf Mikes Wange und mit ein wenig Druck zwang er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung, so dass er ihn ansah.

„An was denkst du gerade jetzt, Michael?“

„Dass ich Euch mehr enttäuscht habe als mir bis eben bewusst gewesen ist. Dass ich versucht habe, Euch zu kontrollieren und dass Ihr jedes Recht darauf habt, böse auch mich zu sein.“ Mike schluckte hart. „Und dass ich es verstehe, wenn Ihr mich nun nicht mehr wollt und mich wegschickt.“ Mike sah so aus, als hätte er aufgegeben, so als ob jeder Funke von Kampfeswille in ihm gestorben wäre, zusammen mit jedem Fünkchen Hoffnung auf etwas Glück und Harveys Herz schmolz ein wenig. Das war Unterwerfung in ihrer reinsten Form, aber leider nicht aufgrund von Vertrauen und Liebe und daher eher schmerzlich anzusehen.

Harvey beugte sich vor und drückte einen keuschen Kuss auf Mikes Stirn. „Michael, du musst endlich etwas in deinen angeblich so hellen Kopf hineinbekommen, also hör jetzt gut zu. Ich werde dich nicht wegschicken oder dich verlassen!“

„Aber…“

„Nein, Mike. Nichts aber. Wir haben dies hier vor ungefähr einer Woche begonnen und ich bin dein erster Dom. Du hast sowas noch nie gemacht und obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du all die Fakten über BDSM irgendwo gelesen und gelernt hast heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du auch weißt was du tust. Du bist ein Neuling, ein Rookie und du darfst Fehler machen. Du darfst sie sogar wiederholen solange ich mir sicher bin, dass du es nicht absichtlich machst. Darum arbeiten wir mit Bestrafungen, Michael. Damit du aus deinen Fehlern lernen kannst. Wenn du schon perfekt wärest, dann würden wir das ja nicht brauchen. Also hör auf nach jedem Fehler zu denken, dass ich dich loswerden will. Vertrau mir, Mike. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.“

Während der kleinen Rede verloren Mikes Augen ihren verlorenen und hoffnungslosen Ausdruck.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Herr. Ich möchte Euch so gern vertrauen und meistens tue ich das auch. Es ist nur, jedes Mal wenn mir was Gutes passiert dann dauert es nicht lange, und dann reite ich mich irgendwie wieder in die Scheiße und mache alles kaputt.“

„Das wird diesmal nicht geschehen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen.“

Mike lächelte ein wenig. „Ich glaube Euch, Herr.“

„Also, Mike, verstehst du jetzt warum ich mir selbst nicht gestattet habe zu kommen als du mir einen geblasen hast?“

„Um mir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht die Kontrolle übernehmen kann? Das Ihr das Sagen habt?“

„Das ist ein Grund, aber nicht der Hauptgrund. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass du dich auf meine Selbstkontrolle verlassen kannst. Egal ob ich dir im Spiel Schmerzen zufüge oder dich bestrafe oder auch wenn wir harten Sex haben, ich werde nur die Kontrolle über mich selbst verlieren, wenn ich es zulasse. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass du dich bei mir sicher fühlen kannst. Damit du weißt, dass du dich bei mir gehen lassen kannst weil ich immer da sein werde um dich aufzufangen, egal was kommt.“

„Ja, Herr. Das verstehe ich nun. Es tut mir leid, dass ich an Euren Motiven gezweifelt habe und dachte, dass Ihr schummelt damit ich mich schlecht fühle. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch nicht Herr genannt oder respektvoll mit Euch gesprochen habe.“

„Das hast du absichtlich getan?“ Harvey seufzte als Mike mit dem Kopf nickte. „Nun, ich denke es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor wir unsere ersten kleinen Schlaglöcher im Weg entdeckt haben. Aber das nächste Mal sprich bitte mit mir bevor du wieder wütend wirst. Du könntest Gelb sagen um mir zu signalisieren dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dann könnten wir in Ruhe darüber reden, ohne dass du dir eine Bestrafung einfängst.

„Ja, Herr. Ich versuche daran zu denken. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich an Euch gezweifelt und versucht habe, Euch zu manipulieren.“

„Es tut mir auch leid. Ich wollte nie dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Ganz im Gegenteil.“

Mike musste ganz plötzlich gähnen und schaffte es nicht mehr, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Harvey konnte sehen, wie erschöpft Mike von all dem Drama und seinen angestauten Emotionen war.

„Nun mach die Augen zu und mach ein Schläfchen. Ich sehe doch wie erschöpft du bist. Ich wecke dich schon rechtzeitig auf.“ Seine Stimme ließ keine Diskussion zu und dieses Mal schien es Mike mehr als zufrieden zu sein, seinem Dom ohne Widerrede zu gehorchen.

Harvey griff nach der Decke auf der anderen Seite der Couch und breitete sie über Mike aus, wobei er darauf bedacht war, dass seine Füße auch warm eingepackt waren. Dann nahm Harvey die Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher an wobei er den Ton ganz leise einstellte. Seine Finger fuhren fort durch Mikes Haare zu streicheln und nach ein paar Minuten schlief Mike ein, seine Welt nun wieder ein warmer, sicherer Ort.

**********

„Mike, wach auf.“

Er konnte spüren wie sich Harveys Beine unter seinem Kopf bewegten und eine Hand berührte seine Wange. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte hoch zu Harvey.

„Wenn du um 3 Uhr bei deiner Grammy sein möchtest, dann musst du jetzt aufstehen.“

Mike gähnte aber diesmal erinnerte er sich daran, seinen Mund mit der Hand zu bedecken. Dann schmatzte er etwas mit dem Lippen, sich bewusst werdend dass er einen trockenen Mund hatte. Er setzte sich auf, streifte die Decke ab und stand auf um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich und blickte hinab zum immer noch sitzenden Harvey.

„Darf ich mir bitte etwas zu trinken holen, Herr? Ich bin sehr durstig.“

Harvey erwiderte seinen Blick und es war offensichtlich dass er mochte was er in der Haltung seines Subs lesen konnte.

„Ja, natürlich Mike. Wasserflaschen sind im Kühlschrank. Du darfst dich selbst bedienen. Und sei bitte so gut und bring mir auch eine mit.“

Mike tat wie ihm geheißen war und beide tranken durstig. Dann deutete Harvey auf das Kissen zu seinen Füßen und Mike ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

„Da kannst dich zurücksetzen Mike. Aber wir müssen uns noch um eine Sache kümmern, bevor du nach Hause gehst.“

Mike war neugierig, da er nicht wusste worauf Harvey anspielte.

„Obwohl ich nun weiß, dass es ein Missverständnis war, was dein schlechtes Verhalten verursacht hat, hab ich dir dennoch einen heißen Hintern versprochen. Und du musst wissen, dass ich meine Versprechen immer einhalte. Alle Versprechen.“

Mike öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren aber der scharfe Blick den Harvey ihm zuwarf brachte ihn dazu es sich anders zu überlegen und er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen.

Harvey nickte zufrieden. „Du denkst vermutlich, dass die Zeit in der Ecke genug Strafe war, aber da bin ich anderer Meinung. Die Zeit in der Ecke war dazu gedacht, dich ein wenig zu beruhigen, so dass du über dein Verhalten nachdenken konntest. Und das hat ja auch geklappt. Aber davor hatte ich dir gesagt, dass ich dir für deine Scheiß-Einstellung den Hintern versohlen würde, und das kann und werde ich nicht zurücknehmen. Du musst lernen, dass du dich auf mein Wort verlassen kannst, sei es gut oder schlecht für dich, und deshalb kann ich jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, um unser beider Willen.“

Harvey klopfte auf sein linkes Knie. „Zieh den Bademantel aus und leg dich über mein Knie.“

Mike wollte mit ihm verhandeln, wollte betteln und flehen, aber am Ende entschied er, dass Harvey Recht hatte. Er musste wissen, dass er sich auf Harvey verlassen konnte, ganz egal unter welchen Umständen. Er brauchte die Bestrafung um sich Harveys Vergebung zu verdienen aber auch, um sich selbst den Fehler verzeihen zu können.

Harvey beobachtete Mikes Gesicht gespannt während der Sub langsam aus dem warmen Bademantel schlüpfte. Als er sich über Harveys Knie beugte, fühlte er sich verletzlich und gleichzeitig sicher. In dieser Position war sein Gesicht gegen das kühle Leder der Couch gedrückt und er konnte spüren, wie Harveys Beine seine eigenen umklammerten, damit er in Position blieb.

„Ich möchte, dass du deine Arme auf deinen Rücken legst und dein linkes Handgelenk mit der rechten Hand umfasst.“

Mike gehorchte und als seine Hände auf seinem unteren Rücken ruhten hatte er keine Möglichkeit mehr sich wegzudrehen und er war gänzlich darauf angewiesen, dass Harvey ihn in dieser Position hielt.

Wie ihn der Nacht zuvor legte Harvey eine warme Handfläche oben auf seinen Rücken zwischen den Schulterblättern ab, aber diesmal fühlte es sich so an, als wäre die Bestimmung der Hand, ihn wenn nötig auch mit sanfter Gewalt festzuhalten. Die andere Hand rieb langsam über seinen Hintern.

„Tut es noch von gestern weh?“ wollte Harvey wissen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte Mike lügen, in der Hoffnung dass Harvey vielleicht ein wenig sanfter wäre. Es wäre so leicht, wieder zurück in alte Gewohnheiten zu fallen und sich den einfachsten Weg zu suchen. Aber er besann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Schließlich wollte er doch ein besserer Mensch werden und seine schlechten Angewohnheiten abstreifen.

„Nein Herr. Ich spüre kaum noch etwas.“

„Das wird sich ändern“, versprach sein Dom. „Sag mir, warum ich dich übers Knie legen muss, Mike.“

„Weil Ihr mir gesagt habt, dass ich aufhören soll zu Schmollen und ich Euch nicht gehorcht habe. Ich war sauer auf Euch und anstatt mit Euch darüber zu reden, war ich unhöflich und habe Euch bewusst nicht mit Herr angesprochen.“

„Und wie oft hast du mich nicht ehrerbietig angesprochen, Mike? Ich weiß dass du die richtige Antwort kennst.“

Mike dachte kurz darüber nach. „Es war drei Mal, Herr.“

„Und warum hast du mich nicht richtig angesprochen?“

„Weil ich böse auf Euch war und ich wollte es Euch spüren lassen und Euch weh tun. Es tut mir leid, Herr. Ich hätte Euch mehr vertrauen sollen.“

„Nun gut, Mike. Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Du bekommst drei Schläge für jedes Mal dass du mich nicht richtig angesprochen hast und einen Schlag für deine schlechte Einstellung im Allgemeinen, was eine schöne, runde Anzahl ergibt. Kein Aufwärmen. Sag mir deine Farbe.“

„Grün, Herr.“

Der analytische Teil von Mikes Gehirn war gespannt darauf, wie sich dieses Spanking vom gestrigen Spiel unterscheiden würde. Sicherlich konnten doch Schläge mit einer Hand sich nicht recht viel unterschiedlicher anfühlen. Und nur zehn Schläge wären sicherlich ein Kinderspiel denn schließlich hatte er ja gestern mehr als 30 Schläge von Harvey hingenommen. Vermutlich wollte Harvey nur seinen Standpunkt betonen ohne ihm wirklich weh zu tun. Diese Bestrafung war nur zur Show, da war sich Mike ganz sicher.

„Du wirst jeden Schlag zählen aber ansonsten wirst du still sein. Kein Stöhnen, keine Schreie und kein Reden“, wies Harvey ihn an, und dann, bevor er sich mental drauf einstellen konnte, traf der erste Schlag sein Ziel.

Mike spürte sofort, dass Harvey die ganze Kraft seines Arms in den Schlag hineingelegt hatte und für einen Moment nahm ihm der scharf erblühende Schmerz auf seiner rechten Backe schier den Atem.

„Eins.“ Es gelang ihm kaum, das Wort herauszupressen.

_Fuck!_ Wie konnte eine Hand nur so wehtun? Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar wie leicht es Harvey ihm gestern gemacht hatte, wie sehr er sich selbst zurück gehalten hatte um Mike langsam an das Schmerzspiel heranzuführen.

Dann traf ihn der nächste Schlag auf exakt der gleichen Stelle. Das hier war Welten entfernt von dem spielerischen Arschversohlen in das Harvey ihn gestern eingeführt hatte. Das hier war umso Vieles schlimmer. Aber unter all dem Schmerz flackerte ein wenig Erregung in Mike auf und sein Schwanz, vorher noch entspannt von dem Schläfchen, wurde ein wenig steif und seine Hüften pressten sich fester gegen Harveys Oberschenkel ohne dass er es wollte.

„Mike, zähl oder ich füge noch einen Schlag hinzu. Und hör auf dich an meinem Bein zu reiben.“ Er dachte dass er einen leicht amüsierten Unterton in Harveys Stimme hören konnte, wagte es aber nicht ungehorsam zu sein.

„Zwei, Herr“, korrigierte Mike sich und versuchte, seinen verräterischen Schwanz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, so dass er sich wieder schlafen legte.

Der nächste Schlag traf die andere Backe, wofür er sehr dankbar war da die Haut auf seiner rechten Backe nun, nach zwei Schlägen auf die gleiche Stelle, brannte.

„Drei“, presste er atemlos hervor während er versuchte, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern. Aber Harvey gab ihm nicht genug Zeit um seine Muskeln zum Gehorsam zu zwingen oder auch nur den Schmerz zu verarbeiten, so wie er es gestern gemacht hatte.

„Vier…au“, jaulte er als der Schlag durch seine ganze untere Körperhälfte vibrierte und nun brannte sein ganzer Hintern so, als hätte Harvey ihn in Brand gesteckt. Wie zum Teufel noch mal sollte er die verbleibenden sechs Schläge überleben?“

Schlag Nummer fünf traf wiederum seine rechte Backe, diesmal ein wenig tiefer als zuvor aber ein Teil der Hand überlappte sich mit der brennenden Haut von Runde eins.

„Fünf!“ stöhnte er laut und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Die stumpfen Fingernägel seiner rechten Hand gruben sich in die Haut des linken Handgelenks und kreierten einen Gegenschmerz, der stärker wurde als der sechste Schlag einmal mehr genau die gleiche Stelle traf.

„Sechs“, ächzte er als die ersten Tränen sich hinter seinen Augenlidern sammelten und plötzlich konnte er auch nicht mehr richtig atmen da sich seine Kehle verkrampfte.

Plötzlich spürte er Harveys Finger an seiner Hand als er die verkrampften Finger von seinem misshandelten linken Handgelenk löste. „Lass los, Mike. Du verletzt dich nur selbst.“

Als er sein Handgelenk losließ, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie fest er es umklammert hatte und wie sehr es wehtat. Er konnte spüren wie Harvey unter ihm ein wenig herumrutschte und dann wurde ein kleines Kissen vor sein Gesicht geschoben. „Hier, umklammere das. Da kannst du deine Fingernägel drin vergraben wenn es dir hilft.“

Harvey wartete, bis Mike seine Position gefunden hatte, das kleine Zierkissen nun fest unter seinem Oberkörper vergraben und die Fingerspitzen in den weichen Stoff gebohrt. Als Mike sein Gewicht ein wenig verlagerte um sich das Kissen unter den Oberkörper zu schieben, rieb sich sein steinharter Schwanz an Harveys Oberschenkel und dieses Gefühl ließ ihn beinahe vor Erregung aufheulen. Was war nur los mit ihm, dass sein Schwanz den Schmerz so viel mehr zu mögen schien als der Rest von ihm? Aber bevor er diesen Gedanken länger verfolgen konnte, unterbrach Harveys Stimme seine Gedanken.

„Komm schon, Mike. Nur noch vier mehr. Die kannst du für mich ertragen. Entspann dich.“

Harvey konnte fühlen, dass Mike schon sehr mit dem Schmerz kämpfen musste, so wie es auch sein Ziel gewesen war. Sein Junge musste den Unterschied zwischen Spiel und Strafe lernen. Dennoch konnte Harvey auch die harte Erektion spüren, die sich gegen die Innenseite seines linken Oberschenkels presste. Da steckte wirklich ein kleiner Masochist in seinem Jungen, was sehr gut zu seinem eigenen, leicht sadistischen Wesen passte. Als er fühlte wie Mike sich in seiner neuen und etwas bequemeren Position entspannte, fuhr er mit dem Spanking fort, obwohl auch seine Hand mittlerweile ein wenig von den harschen Schlägen schmerzte.

„Sieben“, schrie Mike heraus als der Schmerz in seiner linken Backe aufblühte und dann begannen seine Schultern zu beben als er die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Die Handfläche zwischen seinen Schulterblättern rieb kleine Kreise auf seinem oberen Rücken um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen und ihn wissen zu lassen, dass es keine Schande war zu weinen.

„Atme für mich, Mike. Komm schon. Tief einatmen. Nicht den Atem anhalten oder hyperventilieren, sonst muss ich aufhören.“

Nur unter großer Anstrengung gelang es Mike, etwas Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen und Harvey ließ ihm genug Zeit um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Bereit?“

Obwohl die Worte die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, eher in die Kategorie: _Auf keine Fall!_ oder _Rot!_ fielen, zwang er sich zu einem: „Ja, Herr.“ Er wusste dass er sich später selber hassen würde, wenn er das hier nicht bis zum Ende durchstehen würde. Er wusste, dass er jeden einzelnen der Schläge verdient hatte. Und er war sich fast sicher, dass er noch drei weitere Schläge ertragen konnte. Aber Harvey war es offenbar nicht.

„Mike, bitte erinnere dich daran, dass du jederzeit dein Safeword benutzen kannst, wenn es nötig wird.“

„Grün, Herr.“ Sein Stolz war immer noch ein wenig stärker als der Schmerz in seinem Hintern, wenn auch gerade so.

Mike war sich nicht sicher, ob Harvey tatsächlich seufzte, aber er konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, ob sein Dom die Bestrafung oder die Sturheit seines Subs damit gemeint hatte als der nächste Schlag ihn traf.

„Acht“, schluchzte er auf.

„Du machst es so gut, Mike. Nur noch zwei Stück.“

Der nächste Schlag war wieder auf seine rechte Backe gezielt, diesmal fast an der Stelle wo der Hintern in den Oberschenkel überging und das tat wirklich, wirklich Scheiße weh. Er saugte scharf den Atem ein und presste seinen Augenlider so fest zusammen, dass er beinahe sofort Kopfschmerzen davon bekam. Dann atmete er in scharfen, kurzen Stößen aus.

„Mike, du musst zählen“, wurde er von einer sanften Stimme erinnert.

„Neun, Herr“, gelang es Mike heraus zu zwingen.

„Der letzten, Puppy“, murmelte Harvey und dann traf ihn die Handfläche auf der linken Backe, an derselben Stelle wie zuvor bei der rechten Backe.

„Zehn!“ Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und schrie es heraus, so erleichtert, dass es vorbei war und er sich nicht soweit erniedrigt und sein Safeword benutzt hatte.

Nun kannte er den Unterschied zwischen Spiel und Bestrafung und ehrlich gesagt, Bestrafung war Scheiße. Wie zum Teufel hatte Harvey es geschafft, dass die zehn Schläge mit der Hand mehr Schmerz bereitet hatten als die zehn Schläge mit dem Paddel vom Vorabend?

Harveys Hand rieb feste kleine Kreise auf seiner misshandelten, heißen Haut und beruhigte so die geschundenen Nervenenden was den Schmerz zumindest ein wenig linderte.

„Bleib noch ein wenig länger so liegen, bis du wieder zu Atem gekommen bist und dich ein wenig beruhigt hast.“

Mike war dankbar dass ihm genug Zeit gegeben wurde um aufhören können zu weinen und wenigstens ein wenig Haltung zurück zu gewinnen.

Als seine Atmung endlich etwas ruhiger wurde und er sich ein wenig entspannen konnte, bedeutete Harvey ihm dass er aufstehen konnte.

„Geh und hol die Lotion aus dem Badezimmer. Es ist die weiße Flasche neben dem Waschbecken. Und du kannst dein Gesicht waschen bevor du zurückkommst.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Er konnte spüren wie seine Haut und die Muskeln darunter bei jedem Schritt brannten den er machte und er wusste, dass ihn dieser Schmerz wenigstens noch den nächsten Tag begleiten würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Mike zurück, das Gesicht ein bisschen weniger rot und geschwollen, und gab Harvey die Flasche.

„Leg dich nochmal über meinen Schoß. Diesmal kannst du dich auf deine Knie und Unterarme aufstützen. Aber reib dich ja nicht wieder an mir. Ich will nicht noch mehr von deinem Lusttau auf meiner Kleidung haben.“

Der Dom hatte natürlich Mikes halb-harten Schwanz bemerkt und der Ton seiner Stimme machte es klar, dass es Mike in der Tat nicht gestattet war sich in irgend einer Weise selbst Vergnügen zu bereiten, weder durch Berührung oder dadurch, sich an Harvey zu reiben.

Als er entspannt über seines Doms Schoß ausgestreckt lag konnte er spüren, wie die Lotion auf seinen Hintern geträufelt wurde und für den Moment genoss er die Kühle auf seiner heißen Haut. Dann verrieb Harvey die Lotion auf seinem ganzen Hintern und stellte sicher, dass all die roten Handabdrücke sorgfältig eingecremt waren, aber seine Berührung war nicht gerade besonders sanft. Plötzlich spürte Mike, wie eine Fingerspitze ihren Weg zwischen seine Hinterbacken fand und spielerisch über sein Loch fuhr. Sein Penis beantwortete diese Aktion mit einem spielerischen Zucken seinerseits, als der Schmerz plötzlich vergessen war.

„Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, Herr, aber im Moment ist es wirklich _hart_, Eure Befehle zu befolgen.“ Mike hoffte dass diese Art von Beschwerde auf Harveys Zustimmung treffen würde.

Harvey entfuhr ein kleines, fast bellendes Lachen. „ Na gut, Puppy. Ich hab’s verstanden. Und du hast Recht. Ich sollte dich nicht so ärgern, obwohl dein süßes kleines Loch wirklich zu verlockend ist.“ Er gab Mike einen kleinen aufmunternden Stups um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

Harvey besah sich kurz Mikes linkes Handgelenk und obwohl die Male von den Fingernägeln immer noch sichtbar waren, war die Haut doch unverletzt und benötigte keine weitere Versorgung.

„Bring die Lotion und den Bademantel zurück ins Badezimmer und zieh dich an. Ich werde dir was zum Mittagessen geben bevor ich dich nach Hause schicke und es wäre doch nett, wenn wir zur Abwechslung beide am Tisch sitzen könnten. Und wenn du dich benimmst, dann geb ich dir sogar ein Kissen für den Stuhl.“

Mike musste ein wenig lächeln doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte um Harveys Anweisung auszuführen hatte sein Dom ihn sanft am Handgelenk gefasst und stand auf.

„Du hast es gut gemacht, Mike. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“ Freundliche braune Augen studierten sein Gesicht für eine Sekunde und dann beugte Harvey sich vor und küsste Mike fest auf den Mund. Gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte um Harvey zu zeigen dass ein wenig Zungen-Aktion mehr als Willkommen wäre, wurde sein immer noch pochender Hinter leicht von der Hand seines Doms getätschelt und Mike wimmerte leicht.

Harvey blickte ihn leicht amüsiert an. Sein Dom war sich sehr wohl Mikes subtilem Versuch der Manipulation bewusst und hatte dem ein Ende gesetzt. Jederzeit in Kontrolle.

„Nun geh und tu was ich dir gesagt habe. Mittagessen ist in 10 Minuten fertig.“


	16. Grammy ist die Beste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen

Nachdem sie die gegrillten Käsetoasts und den Salat, den Harvey für sie zubereitet hatte aufgegessen hatten, verließ Mike die Wohnung und Manhattan in einem Taxi das sein Dom für ihn gerufen, und auch bezahlt hatte.

Er schaute kurz bei seinem Apartment vorbei um seine Tasche loszuwerden, bevor er zu Fuß zum Pflegeheim ging. Es war nur ein 20-minütiger Spaziergang von seiner Wohnung entfernt und mit dem Fahrrad hinzufahren war ihm nicht besonders erstrebenswert erschienen, da er sich während des Mittagessens kaum auf einen normalen Stuhl setzen konnte, auch wenn Harvey ihm mit einem Grinsen ein Kissen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Zwar hatte mittlerweile die Lotion ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet und seine Schmerzen etwas gelindert, aber er musste ja morgen den ganzen Tag auf seinem Fahrradsattel sitzen und hatte deshalb beschlossen, seinem wunden Hintern diese Tortur für den Rest des Sonntags zu ersparen. Er wollte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass Harvey tatsächlich nur seine Hand und nicht doch heimlich das Paddel benutzt hatte.

Bevor er seine Grammy in ihrem Zimmer besuchte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach der Stationsleiterin.

Er fand sie im Schwesternzimmer wo sie die Medizin für die Bewohner vorbereitete und leise die Pillen mitzählte. Er wartete bis sie fertig war um sie nicht durcheinander zu bringen. Dann hüstelte er leise um die Oberschwester auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, schenkte er ihr ein breites Lächeln.

„Hallo Schwester Roberts. Sie sehen heute sehr hübsch aus. Haben sie etwas Neues mit Ihren Haaren angestellt? Schaut wirklich toll aus.“

Ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf als sie Mike sah. Er war immer darauf bedacht, nett zu der ganzen Belegschaft zu sein, und in dieser Hinsicht war er eine Ausnahme. Die meisten Verwandten der Bewohner schienen zu denken, dass die Pflegekräfte nur Essen austeilten und Bettpfannen leerten.

Aber seine Grammy hatte es ihn besser gelehrt, da ihre eigene Mutter auch eine Krankenschwester gewesen war und Mike achtete immer sehr darauf, die Pflegekräfte respektvoll zu behandeln. Es war auch einfach für ihn, sich alle Namen und Geburtstage zu merken, aber da die Pfleger und Schwestern nichts von seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten wussten, machte es ihn bei allen beliebt und hatte daher auch Einfluss auf das Leben seiner Grammy, das dadurch ein wenig einfacher wurde.

„Hallo Mike. Ich hab dich schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir, Süßer?“

Die schwarze Frau mittleren Alters mit dem freundlichen Lächeln hatte vom ersten Augenblick an eine Schwäche für ihn entwickelt als seine Grammy vor drei Jahren ins Pflegeheim gezogen war. Sie nahm sich immer extra Zeit für ihn um ihn über den Gesundheitszustand seiner Grammy auf dem Laufenden zu halten und ihm die verschiedenen Optionen die es gab, um die Krankheiten in den Griff zu bekommen, zu erklären. Eigentlich war sie viel wichtiger für seine Grammy und für ihn als die Ärzte. Und außerdem kannte sie all die Interna und genau das brauchte er jetzt.

„Sehr gut. Danke. Aber ich musste noch einen Job annehmen um die Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Darum war ich die letzten zwei Wochen nicht zu Besuch. Ähm, ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie mir mit etwas helfen könnten.“

„Aber natürlich, mein Lieber. Um was geht es denn?“

Er zog die Rechnung heraus und zeigte sie ihr.

„Es sieht so aus als hätten die Ärzte Grammys Medikation verändert und ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie mir erklären können warum das gemacht wurde. Laut Rechnung sind die Medikamente richtig teuer und ich bin ein wenig mit den Zahlungen hinterher. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch eine Alternative.“

Die Oberschwester nahm Mike das Papier aus der Hand und studierte die Rechnung genau.

„Hm. Das ist ja merkwürdig.“

„Was denn?“

„Nun, wenn man nach dem hier geht, dann nimmt deine Grammy Donezepil, was eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich ist für jemanden mit ihrer Krankheit und das Medikament ist teuer, also würde es auch zur Rechnung passen, aber… warte mal kurz. Ich dachte eigentlich…“

Sie drehte sich um und öffnete eine der großen Schubladen in den Schränken, wo die Patientenakten aufbewahrt wurden.

„Genau, hier ist es ja. Schau, deine Grammy nimmt doch an einer Versuchsstudie für Beyers neues Alzheimer-Medikament, Asaxept, teil und so wie sich ihr Zustand entwickelt hat würde ich sagen, dass es ganz gut bei ihr anschlägt. Aber das musst du doch wissen, Mike. Du bist doch ihr Vormund und deshalb hast du doch in ihre Teilnahme an der Studie eingewilligt und dafür unterschrieben. Es ist eine Blindstudie und eine Teilgruppe der Patienten bekommt Placebos anstelle des Medikaments und außerdem ist das Medikament noch nicht von der Gesundheitsbehörde zugelassen.“ Sie blätterte durch die Akte und gab ihm dann eine Seite daraus.

„Hier ist der Vertrag. Da schau, du hast doch unterschrieben.“

Er nahm das Blatt Papier und musterte es für ein paar Sekunden um es sich einzuprägen. Als er bei der letzten Zeile ankam, wurde er sauer. Michael J. Ross war kaum lesbar in einer fremden Handschrift auf die gestrichelte Linie gekritzelt.

„Das ist nicht meine Unterschrift. Ich habe diesen Vertrag noch nie im Leben gesehen. Ich hätte doch nie Grammys Gesundheit so sorglos aufs Spiel gesetzt.“

„Vielleicht hat ja jemand einen Fehler gemacht und das ist alles eine Verwechslung.“

Sie ging zum Computer um die Medikamenten-Anweisung für seine Grammy zu überprüfen.

„Nein. Es ist kein Fehler. Schau, diese Anweisung sagt ganz klar, dass deine Grammy das Asaxept bekommt, das von Beyer zur Verfügung gestellt wird.“

Mike schaute auf den Bildschirm während Schwester Roberts in den Medizinschrank blickte und Grammys Medikamente herausnahm. Ein halb gefülltes Medizinfläschchen war mit einem Beyer-Aufkleber versehen, auf dem ganz deutlich Asaxept-Studie und Grammys Name drauf stand.

„Aber warum stellt mir das Pflegeheim dann das Donezepil in Rechnung wenn der Vertrag doch ganz klar aussagt, dass alle Teilnehmer der Asaxept-Studie das Medikament umsonst bekommen und zusätzlich noch 15.000 $ für die 6 Monate Laufzeit der Studie. Und, sollte das Medikament zugelassen werden, eine lebenslange kostenlose Versorgung mit dem Medikament, sollten sie es weiterhin nehmen.“

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Süßer. Das solltest du wohl besser mit der Verwaltung klären. Du weißt schon, Mr. MacDougal. Er hat vor drei Monaten die Nachfolge von Ms. Laing angetreten. Ich bin schließlich nur diejenige die die Pillen verteilt.“

Vor drei Monaten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren die Rechnungen aufgrund der neuen Medikation angestiegen und kurz danach war der gefälschte Vertrag unterschrieben worden.

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht auf sie böse war.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass Sie nichts dafür können. Aber könnte ich vielleicht eine Kopie von der Akte haben?“

Sie wich seinem Blick aus, plötzlich voller Angst als ihr die volle Bedeutung von allem bewusst wurde. „Oh, ich weiß nicht mein Lieber. Ich könnte meinen Job verlieren.“ Sie sah beschämt aus und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

Er wusste, dass er darauf bestehen konnte da er der Vormund seiner Grammy war und daher ganz klar im Recht, wenn er ihre Krankenakte einsehen wollte aber er konnte auch verstehen, warum Schwester Roberts Angst hatte. Er hatte Mr. MacDougal zwar nur einmal gesehen, aber bei dem Kerl lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter und er war nicht derjenige dessen Gehaltsscheck auf seinen guten Willen angewiesen war. Er war derjenige, der MacDougal um einen Zahlungsaufschub bitten musste aber irgendwie schien dieses Problem nun zur Vergangenheit zu gehören.

„Ich sag Ihnen was. Ich denke, dass ich einen Ihrer Schützlinge um Hilfe rufen höre. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal nachsehen. Und wenn ich derweil rumschnüffle und Fotos von der Krankenakte meiner Grammy machen, dann könnte Ihnen niemand einen Vorwurf machen. Das wäre doch eine gute Ausrede.“

Die Krankenschwester lächelte erleichtert. „Weißt du was? Ich denke du hast Recht. Da ruft wirklich jemand um Hilfe.“

Aber bevor sie den Raum verließ tätschelte sie leicht seine Wange, fast so wie eine Mutter es tun würde.

„Mike, was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat und wie auch immer es geschehen ist, aber deiner Grammy geht es jetzt besser als in den letzten 6 Monaten, also könnte es ein wahrer Segen sein. Denk darüber nach bevor du etwas Voreiliges tust. Oh, und noch etwas. Sprich mit ihr darüber, dass sie ihre Medikamente nehmen soll. Und ich meine nicht nur die neuen Pillen. Ich meine all ihre Pillen. Sie ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig schwierig. Je klarer sie wird, desto mehr scheint sie zu glauben, dass sie ihre Medikamente nicht braucht. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja überzeugen.“ Sie tätschelte leicht seinen Arm und verließ den Raum, ihn sich selbst überlassend.

**********

„Hallo Grammy, wie geht’s dir heute? Ich hab gehört dass jemand seine Pillen nicht nimmt. Was ist denn da los?“

Mike schloss die Tür zum kleinen Patientenzimmer seiner Grammy und sah sich nach einem Stuhl um; vorzugsweise einem mit einem dicken Kissen.

„Michael“, begrüßte ihn seine Grammy mit einem Lächeln und etwas von seiner Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Heute wusste sie wer er war, ganz so wie Schwester Roberts es ihm prophezeit hatte. Man sollte auch für kleine Dinge dankbar sein.

„Und ich nehme die Pillen nicht da sie mich damit vergiften wollen.“

Mike war sich nicht sicher ob seine Grammy ihn nur veräppeln wollte oder ob sie es ernst meinte, also versuchte er, ihre Erklärung leicht zu nehmen.

„Aber Grammy, das ist doch verrückt. Dr. Schrager hat mir ihr Wort gegeben, dass sie dich zumindest bis Januar nicht vergiftet. Wenn sie es doch tut, dann kann sie es nicht mehr zur Quote vom nächsten Jahr zählen.“

Er holte ihre Pillen aus dem Schrank und gab sie ihr, dann besorgte er ein Glas Wasser und wartete geduldig, bis sie ihre Medizin geschluckt hatte.

Als er sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte, leicht winselnd da der einzige Besucherstuhl über keinerlei Polster verfügte, tätschelte er ihre Hand um ihr zu versichern das alles gut war.

„Also, was hast du in letzter Zeit denn so angestellt. Terrorisierst du immer noch die Pflegekräfte?“

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig und er gab ihr sofort nach als sie ihn bat, das Damebrett für ein Spielchen herauszuholen. Sie wirkte ein wenig abwesend und studierte immer wieder sein Gesicht wenn sie dachte er würde es nicht bemerken, so als ob sie ihn das erste Mal nach langer Zeit wiedersehen würde. Nun, er wusste ja dass sein letzter Besuch zwei Wochen her war aber sie konnte doch sicherlich nicht so schnell vergessen haben wie er aussah.

„Also Grammy, wenn du nicht langsam ins Spiel findest, dann nehme ich dir all deine Kekse ab.“

Bei dieser Drohung schnaubte sie ein kleines Lachen hinaus und beobachtete ihn wie er sich einen der Kekse nahm und in den Mund schob.

„Du kannst sie gerne alle haben, Michael. Die Dinger sind so alt, ich würde meine Zahnprothese zerbrechen wenn ich versuchen würde einen davon zu essen.“

Er hatte gerade hineingebissen, als seine Grammy diesen Kommentar abgab und er konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Diese Kekse waren furchtbar. Er hustete etwas und stellte sich vor, wie eine trockene Staubwolke seinen Mund verließ bevor er den Rest des Kekses auf den Tisch legte.

„Ich bring nächstes Mal bessere mit“, versprach er ihr.

„Wenn ich darauf warten müsste, dann würde ich verhungern. Du bist ja so schon mehr als genug beschäftigt mit deinen zwei Jobs dass du nie Zeit für mich hast.“

Er sah beschämt nach unten. „Ja, und das tut mir echt leid. Aber…“, er seufzte, da er sie nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten wollte.

Sie tätschelte seine Hand.

„Ich wollte dir doch keine Vorwürfe machen, Michael. Ich weiß, dass du versuchst dich um mich zu kümmern und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Du bist ein guter Enkelsohn. Und nun da du eine neue Freundin hast ist deine Zeit noch viel kostbarer. Das verstehe ich. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mir geht’s hier doch gut.“

Mike war ein wenig verwirrt. War sie etwa schon wieder verwirrt?

„Aber Grammy, warum denkst du denn dass ich eine neue Freundin habe? Ich hab keine.“

Sie nahm sein Kinn in ihre vom Alter gezeichnete Hand mit den leicht geschwollenen Fingerknöcheln und studierte sein Gesicht nachdenklich.

„Aber du hast jemanden getroffen“, stellte sie fest nachdem sie seine Züge für ein paar Momente gemustert hatte. „Du siehst verändert aus. Glücklich.“ Plötzlich verzog sich ihr Gesicht. „Oh, ich hoffe es ist nicht dieser Evans-Junge, Michael. Bitte sag mir dass es nicht er ist.“

„Nein, Grammy. Warum denkst du denn sowas? Du weißt doch dass ich Mädchen mag.“

„Ach Michael. Denk nicht dass ich ein Dummkopf bin nur weil ich alt bin. Ich weiß doch, dass du auch Jungs magst.“

Das überraschte ihn sehr und für einen Moment wollte er sie anlügen und alles leugnen. Aber dann entschloss er sich ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Aber… wie?“ fragte er sie ohne ihre Feststellung zu leugnen.

„Ich hab doch Augen im Kopf, Michael. Ich hab gesehen wie du Mr. Gonzales angeschaut hast, als er gegenüber eingezogen ist. Da warst du gerade 15 Jahre alt. Und er war wirklich sehr gutaussehend. Ich hab ihn selbst gern angeschaut und du bist ständig rot angelaufen wenn ich über ihn gesprochen habe oder du ihm im Flur über den Weg gelaufen bist. Du bist wirklich nicht sehr gut darin, deine Gefühle zu verbergen. Und dann war da noch dieser Schauspieler den du so mochtest. Wie war nochmal sein Name? Du weißt schon, der von den Filmen mit der Fledermaus?“

„Christian Bale?“

„Ja, genau. Du hattest dieses große Poster in deinem Zimmer.“

„Aber“, Mike stotterte tatsächlich etwas, „es war ein Superheldenposter. Jungs haben ständig Poster von Superhelden in ihren Zimmern. Das bedeutet gar nichts.“

„Ja, das kann schon sein. Aber du hattest das Poster nicht wegen dem Superhelden. Du mochtest den gutaussehenden Schauspieler.“

Wie offensichtlich war er bloß gewesen? Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er seine Neigung gut versteckt hatte und nun zu erfahren, dass Grammy es schon immer gewusst hatte… er fühlte sich so dumm. Aber irgendwie auch erleichtert.

„Aber… du hast nie was gesagt.“ Mike war nun wirklich ratlos.

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Du doch auch nicht. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du schon was sagen wirst wenn du bereit dazu bist. Aber jetzt werde ich langsam älter und die Chance darauf, dass du das Thema von selbst anschneidest wird immer dünner, also hab ich mir gedacht, ich bring es mal zur Sprache.“

Mike war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Und es macht dir nichts aus?“ Er hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, wie seine Grammy wohl über ihn denken mochte wenn sie erfuhr dass er bi war. Sie war in einer anderen Zeit aufgewachsen und er wusste, dass es schwierig für sie sein musste, also hatte er nie den Mut aufgebracht sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Wenn sie ihn deswegen abgelehnt hätte… er war sich nicht sicher ob er damit hätte leben können.

Aber wie so oft überraschte ihn seine Grammy.

„Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen? Du verliebst dich in eine Person nicht in deren Geschlecht. Ich denke es ist wundervoll dass du so lieben kannst, Michael. Es ist ein Segen und lass dir ja nichts anderes einreden.“ Ihr liebevoller Blick löschte all seine Befürchtungen aus und sein Herz wurde ihm leicht. Wie hatte er nur jemals an ihrer Liebe zu ihm zweifeln können?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Noch nicht. Aber so wie sich die Dinge entwickeln… mal sehen. Vielleicht.“

„Also ist es ein Junge den du getroffen hast.“ Sie schien so froh als er sich ihr endlich offenbarte. Zumindest ein wenig. Mike war sich sicher, dass ihre Offenheit vermutlich bei dem ganzen BDSM-Kram aufhören würde, also ließ er diesen Teil wohl besser aus. „Aber hoffentlich nicht dieser Trevor“, entfuhr es ihr mit wachsender Besorgnis.

Mike schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Trevor. Ich denke, dass Trevor und ich diesmal wirklich getrennter Wege gehen. Wir hatten einen schlimmen Streit.“

„Na, das wurde auch Zeit. Dieser Junge hat dich nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Er ist ein Anker, Mike, und du musst dich von ihm losmachen bevor er dich in den Abgrund zieht.“ Mike konnte hören, wie böse seine Grammy immer noch auf seinen ehemals besten Freund war und tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er es auch sein sollte. Trevor hatte ihm so viel kaputt gemacht. Columbia, Harvard, seine ganze Zukunft als Anwalt.

„Also, möchtest du mir von ihm erzählen? Einer alten Frau vielleicht etwas zum Tratschen geben?“ Grammys neugieriger Tonfall unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und er musste laut lachen.

„Du würdest tatsächlich darüber tratschen, dass dein Enkel sich mit anderen Männern trifft? Wie fortschrittlich von dir.“

„Ja, ich wäre die Königin des Frühstücksraums und Loretta Davis mit ihrer alleinstehenden Tochter die drei Kinder von drei verschiedenen Vätern hat könnte vor Eifersucht ersticken.“

„Also würdest du mich benutzen, um deinen Status bei den anderen Senioren zu erhöhen.“ Er schlug sich theatralisch die flache Hand auf die Brust. „Das tut weh, Grammy.“

Sie kicherte ein wenig. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Michael. Aber ernsthaft, wenn du mir von ihm erzählen möchtest, dann würde ich gerne mehr über den Jungen hören der meinen Enkelsohn vor Glück strahlen lässt.“

Strahlen? Das war ein Wort dass er im Zusammenhang mit sich selbst wohl nie benutzt hätte.

„Nun, eigentlich ist er kein Junge. So überhaupt nicht. Er ist schon deutlich älter als ich. Ich denke so Mitte bis Ende Dreißig, aber wir haben noch nie über sein Alter gesprochen. Sein Name ist Harvey und er ist echt toll. Er ist Rechtsanwalt.“

„Ein Rechtsanwalt?“ Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Besorgnis. „Oh Michael, bitte sag mir dass du dich nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast.“

„Was? Nein, Grammy. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich hab dir doch von meinem Putzjob erzählt, den ich nachts mache. Erinnerst du dich?“

„Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich. Ich bin doch nicht senil.“ Er konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie immer noch besorgt war.

„Ich mach das Stockwerk sauber wo sein Büro in dieser großen Anwaltskanzlei in Manhattan ist. Eines Nachts hat er sehr spät gearbeitet und ich bin in sein Büro gegangen um zu putzen und wir haben angefangen zu reden und naja, wir treffen uns erst seit ein paar Tagen, aber wir reden jeden Tag und er ist wirklich nett und naja, so haben wir uns getroffen.“ Das war wenigstens die jugendfreie Version und soweit es seine Grammy betraf, die einzige Version seines Treffens mit Harvey die sie je wissen würde.

„Erst seit ein paar Tagen? Hm, ich hätte gedacht, dass da schon länger was läuft, so glücklich wie du aussiehst. Sag mir, behandelt er dich gut?“

Mike dachte an die letzten 24 Stunden und sein Gesicht leuchtete auf als er unwillkürlich lächelte.

„Ja, das tut er. Er kümmert sich wirklich gut um mich.“

„Nun, das ist gut. Aber Michael, ich möchte dass du vorsichtig bist. Nur weil keiner von euch beiden schwanger werden kann heißt das nicht, dass ihr sorglos sein könnt.“

Oh nein! Mike konnte kaum ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Nicht schon wieder diese alte Leier. Glücklicherweise hatte das medizinische Handbuch mit den ekligen Bildern den Umzug ins Pflegeheim nicht überlebt, denn sonst hätte sie es jetzt rausgeholt und ihm wieder die Bilder mit Genitalherpes und all den anderen Geschlechtskrankheiten gezeigt.

„Eigentlich haben wir beschlossen, dass wir exklusiv sein wollen und er hat sich letzte Woche testen lassen. Er hat mir gestern den Laborbericht gezeigt und mein Termin beim Arzt ist morgen. Siehst du, kein Grund zur Sorge.“

„Es klingt so als wäre er ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann. Aber geht das nicht sehr schnell bei euch? Ihr kennt euch doch erst seit ein paar Tagen.“

„Ich denke einfach, dass es zwischen uns gefunkt hat als wir uns zu ersten Mal gesehen haben. Wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, falls es das ist was du befürchtest. Aber das würden wir beide irgendwann mal sehr gerne. Und er ist sehr verantwortungsbewusst und deshalb hat er mich gebeten dass ich mich testen lasse. Damit wir vorbereitet sind wenn es sich für uns beide richtig anfühlt.“ Mit seiner Grammy über Sex mit Harvey zu reden fühlte sich wirklich komisch an, also beschloss er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich denke, dass er einen besseren Menschen aus mir macht. Du weißt schon, er bringt mich dazu die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen und sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten gerate.“

„Er klingt wirklich wie das komplette Gegenteil von diesem Trevor. Ich mag deinen Harvey jetzt schon. Also, wann stellst du ihn mir vor?“

Mike konnte fühlen wie ihm der Kiefer runterklappte. Grammy hatte noch nie eine seiner Freundinnen treffen wollen.

„Ich…du…warum denn jetzt auf einmal? Weil er ein Mann ist?“

„Oh Michael. Denkst du wirklich dass das der Grund ist? Es kümmert mich wirklich überhaupt nicht, dass er ein Mann ist. Aber er ist die erste Person, die dir diesen verträumten und hoffungsvollen Ausdruck ins Gesicht zaubert wenn du über ihn sprichst. Das ist bisher noch nie passiert und ich möchte die Person gerne treffen, die solche Gefühle in dir hervorruft. Er muss jemand sehr besonderes sein.“

„Ja, das ist er mit Sicherheit. Aber ich bin nicht sicher wie er zu diesem ganzen Triff-die-Familie-Ding steht. Das könnte etwas früh sein, selbst in dem Tempo in dem wir uns fortbewegen. Ich möchte ihn nicht abschrecken indem ich bedürftig und anhänglich wirke.“

Aber seine Grammy sah das ganz anders. „Sag ihm einfach dass ich eine alte Frau bin und jederzeit tot umfallen könnte. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür dass er sich ziert.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Mike wusste, dass dies das Ende der Diskussion war. Nun, auch Harvey war seiner Grammy nicht gewachsen wenn sie sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.


	17. Ich kann nichts dafür

Harvey war zu einem Notfallmeeting in der Kanzlei gerufen worden, da die Fusion, an der er sich zusammen mit Louis den Arsch abgearbeitet hatte, ganz plötzlich auf dem Spiel zu stehen schien. Eine der Vertragsparteien, ihr eigener Mandant, hatte es sich plötzlich anders überlegt und all seine harte Arbeit, und die kostenpflichtigen Arbeitsstunden die er bisher hineingesteckt hatte, hingen nun davon ab dass er den abtrünnigen CEO wieder auf Kurs brachte.

Also hatte Harvey sich in einen seiner Power-Anzüge geschmissen und war ins Büro geeilt. Jessica hatte ihn schon fieberhaft erwartet und da Louis nicht erreichbar war fiel es ihm zu, den CEO von RSC Network, Clive Waterhouse, soweit einzuschüchtern dass dieser sich wieder an die Spielregeln hielt. Eigentlich war Harvey darüber sogar ganz froh. Louis hatte die blöde Angewohnheit, ihm im ungünstigsten Moment in die Parade zu fahren und vielleicht hatte Jessica auch deshalb nicht allzu sehr versucht, ihn zu erreichen.

Nach drei endlosen Stunden zäher Verhandlungen hatten sie endlich einen Weg gefunden, wie die Fusion doch noch funktionieren konnte, auch wenn er nun nochmal den ganzen Vertrag durchgehen und ein paar Zusatzklauseln bezüglich einiger Vermögenswerte, auf deren Aufnahme in den Vertrag Waterhouse bestanden hatte, einfügen musste.

Nun saß er in seinem Büro, ging ein weiteres Mal die ganzen Finanzen durch und überlegte sich, ob er diesen Part nicht vielleicht doch lieber Louis überlassen sollte, als plötzlich sein Telefon klingelte. Er lächelte als er sah wer der Anrufer war.

„Hallo Mike. Sag bloß du vermisst mich schon. Wie war’s bei deiner Grammy?“

„Hi Herr. Entschuldigung dass ich Euch störe, aber ich muss wirklich dringend mit Euch sprechen. Könnt Ihr bitte dem Mann am Empfang sagen, dass er mich zu Euch rauflassen soll?“ Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang etwas merkwürdig, so als hätte er ein ernsthaftes Problem.

„Wo bist du, Mike?“

„Vor Eurem Wohnhaus, Herr.“

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin im Büro. Ich musste mich dringend mit einem Mandanten treffen.“

„Darf ich vorbeikommen? Es wäre ein wenig dringend, Herr.“

„Ist deiner Grammy was passiert, Mike? Oder fühlst du dich vielleicht ein wenig seltsam? Wenn dass der Fall ist dann könnte es sein, dass du unter Sub-Drop leidest.“

Harvey war sehr besorgt darüber, dass Mike ihn so dringend treffen wollte nachdem sie sich doch erst vor ein paar Stunden getrennt hatten. Vielleicht hätte er sich ein wenig mehr Zeit nehmen sollen um Mike nach der Bestrafung näher zu beobachten. Schließlich waren heute viele emotionale Dinge geschehen mit denen der Junge klar kommen musste. Aber Mike zerstreute seine Befürchtungen.

„Nein, Herr. Meiner Grammy geht’s gut. Mehr als gut sogar. Und mit mir ist auch alles in Ordnung. Es hat was mit der Rechnung vom Pflegeheim zu tun. Ich könnte echt Euren Rat brauchen.“

Harvey dachte einen Moment nach und entschied sich dann dafür, nach Hause zu fahren. Es wäre einfacher für Mike zu bleiben wo er war und er selbst konnte genauso gut von zu Hause aus arbeiten. Er musste nur den ganzen zusätzlichen Papierkram zusammen packen, da sein Mandant sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihm die zusätzlichen Zahlen in digitalisierter Form zur Verfügung zu stellen.

„Mike, geh ins Gebäude und warte am Empfang. Ich werde dort anrufen und Bescheid sagen, dass man dich in die Wohnung lassen soll. Ich sehe dich dann in einer halben Stunde. Du darfst dir gerne Wasser und was zum Essen nehmen. Und setz dich ruhig auf die Couch. Aber kein Herumschnüffeln. Und Hände weg von meinen Schallplatten.“

„Ja, Herr. Vielen Dank.“

Sobald sein Junge aufgelegt hatte, rief Harvey beim Empfang an und gab die entsprechenden Anweisungen für Mike. Er war wirklich neugierig darauf, was passiert war. Vielleicht war das Finanzproblem ja größer als Mike zugegeben hatte und er brauchte tatsächlich ein Darlehen. Nun, er würde es ja sehen sobald er nach Hause kam.

Er packte den ganzen notwendigen Papierkram und sein Laptop zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zur Garage wo sein Auto stand, da Ray an Sonntagen frei hatte.

**********

Als Harvey die Wohnung betrat, saß Mike auf dem Sofa, eine halbleere Wasserflasche vor sich auf dem Couchtisch und aß geräuschvoll einen Apfel. Der Dom bemerkte, dass Mike seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und seine zerschlissenen Socken ein Loch weniger hatten als die von gestern.

Harvey ging zur Couch nachdem er seine Arbeitspapiere und den Laptop auf seinem Schreibtisch in der Ecke abgelegt hatte, schlüpfte aus seinem Jackett und hängte es sorgsam über die Lehne eines Sessels, damit es keine Falten bekam.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich Euch schon wieder belästige, Herr“, entschuldigte Mike sich während er den letzten Bissen vom Apfel hinunterschluckte. Er war aufgestanden um seinen Dom anständig zu begrüßen und Harvey bemerkte zufrieden, dass Mikes Training die ersten Früchte zu tragen schien.

Harvey setzte sich in den Sessel neben der Couch und gab Mike ein Zeichen, dass er sich auch setzen durfte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich dich in finanzieller Hinsicht beraten möchte. Also, wie kann ich dir helfen?“

„Ich denke, dass der neue Leiter vom Pflegeheim meiner Grammy ein Betrüger ist“, platzte Mike heraus.

Damit hatte Harvey nun nicht gerechnet aber der Junge schien sich sehr sicher zu sein.

„Okay. Erklär mir warum du das glaubst.“

Er lehnte sich zurück und lauschte Mikes Erklärungen aufmerksam. Als er sein Smartphone an Harvey übergab um ihm die Bilder zu zeigen, die er von der Patientenakte seiner Grammy und im Besonderen vom gefälschten Vertrag mit Beyer gemacht hatte, nahm Harvey das Gerät, aber gab nach einem ersten kurzen Blick darauf auf. Verdammter winziger Bildschirm. Mikes Smartphone war nur halb so groß wie sein eigenes und Harvey merkte wieder einmal, dass er, oder besser gesagt seine Augen, älter wurden; besonders nachdem er bereits einige Stunden lang auf einen Computerbildschirm gestarrt hatte.

„Bitte hol mir doch mein Tablet von meinem Schreibtisch, Mike. Ich muss es mir auf einem größeren Bildschirm ansehen. Dein winziges Smartphone lässt meine Augen tränen.“

Mike ging in die angedeutete Richtung und wurde auf dem Weg schnell die Überreste seines Apfels los, da er sowieso an der Küche vorbei musste. Plötzlich hörte Harvey das Rascheln von Papier, erst das Rascheln von Seiten die sich gegeneinander bewegten und dann den Aufprall auf dem Boden, gefolgt von unterdrücktem Fluchen.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Mike?“ fragte er entnervt. Diesem Jungen unterlief doch wirklich ein Missgeschick nach dem nächsten.

„Sorry, Herr. Nur ein klitzekleiner Unfall.“ Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten kam Mike zurück in den Wohnbereich und händigte Harvey das Tablet aus und Harvey sandte die Bilddateien per Bluetooth von Mikes Smartphone auf das größere Gerät.

„Ich räum nur mal schnell den Berg von Papier auf, Herr.“

Mike zog sich zu Harveys Schreibtisch zurück, um die Unordnung aufzuräumen die er angerichtet hatte. Um fair zu sein war es eigentlich gar nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Harvey hatte seine Papiere ziemlich unordentlich auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt, und zwar genau auf dem Tablet und als Mike das Tablet unter dem Aktenberg hervorziehen wollte, war der ganze Stapel ins Rutschen geraten und er konnte die Katastrophe nicht aufhalten, ohne das teure Tablet fallen zu lassen.

Harvey hörte ihm nur mit einem halben Ohr zu da er nun ganz in Mikes Bilder von der Patientenakte vertieft war und sie mit der letzten Rechnung verglich.

Verdammt! Sein Junge hatte Recht. Irgendjemand hatte tatsächlich seine Grammy für die Medikamentenstudie angemeldet, während er weiterhin die Rechnung für die anderen Medikamente bekam. Und noch dazu waren auch die 15.000 $, die eigentlich Mike als Vormund von Edith Ross zustanden, da er auch für ihre Finanzen zuständig war, verschwunden.

Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass Mike vor ihm stand, in beiden Händen Stapel von Papier. Als er genauer hinschaute, sah der das Logo von RSC Network oben auf den Seiten.

„Oh Puppy. Bitte sag mir dass du nicht meine Papiere durcheinander gebracht hast. Ich muss später noch damit arbeiten und dafür müssen sie sortiert sein.“

Mike sah etwas bedröppelt drein. „Ja, tut mir leid. Es ist passiert als ich das Tablet geholt habe. Aber ich bringe es für Euch in Ordnung Herr.“

Er begann damit, die Seiten durchzublättern während er sich auf die Couch setzte und Harvey gab mit einem Nicken sein Einverständnis. Er sah kein Problem darin, dass Mike die Unterlagen sah, da es sich ja nur um jede Menge Zahlen auf den Seiten handelte, und somit sicherlich bedeutungslos für den Sub war.

Nun, er wusste ja nicht zu was Mikes komisches Gehirn so in der Lage war – noch nicht.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Harvey von Mikes zögerlich klingender Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ähm, Herr? Tut mir leid dass ich Euch störe und ehrlich, ich wollte ja nicht schnüffeln. Ich hab auch kaum auf die Seiten geschaut aber mein Hirn… ich kann nichts dafür, es passiert einfach, aber… wisst Ihr dass die Zahlen hier nicht zusammenpassen?“

„Hm“, brummelte Harvey der immer noch über Mikes Fall nachdachte und sich überlegte, wie er den neuen Leiter des Pflegeheims für sein Verhalten bezahlen lassen könnte. Doch dann drang Mikes Gestammel in sein Bewusstsein. „Warte. WAS?“

Mike hielt ein paar Seiten hoch. „Es gibt hier einen Unterschied zwischen den aufgelisteten Sachwerten und den potentiellen Sachwerten. Es ist ein wenig schwer zu sehen zwischen den ganzen Zahlen und ich war mir nicht sicher ob es Euch aufgefallen ist.“ Er klang fast so als wolle er sich entschuldigen, nicht sicher ob er eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

„Gib mir das.“ Harvey hielt die Hand auf und als Mike sich nach vorne lehnte und ihm die Seiten übergab studierte der die zwei Blätter genauer, konnte aber immer noch nicht sehen was Mike gemeint hatte. Erst als Mike aufstand und auf die Zahlen zeigte, konnte Harvey es plötzlich auch erkennen.

„Sorry, Herr. Es ist nur… ich bin ziemlich gut mit Zahlen.“ Mike schien verlegen zu sein.

„Dieser Hurensohn“, murmelte Harvey, da ihm nun klar wurde warum Waterhouse heute diesen kleinen Aufstand geprobt hatte. Er hatte wohl schon immer vorgehabt in letzter Minute diese Ergänzung zum Vertrag vornehmen zu lassen, in der Gewissheit, dass seine Anwälte die gefälschten Zahlen in der Kürze der Zeit nicht bemerken würden.

Harvey wurde klar, wie sehr das die Kanzlei hätte schädigen können und da er nun wusste, dass Waterhouse sie über einen Vermögenswert täuschen wollte war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es da noch mehr zu finden gab. Ein gieriges Arschloch wie Waterhouse würde sich nicht mit einer kleinen Täuschung zufrieden geben.

Harvey traf eine Entscheidung.

„Mike, ich hab keine Ahnung wie du das gemacht hast, und ehrlich gesagt ist mir das im Moment auch ziemlich egal, obwohl ich sagen muss dass ich beeindruckt bin. Das ist offensichtlich eine Fähigkeit die dein geniales Gehirn hat und da ich im Moment ziemlich im Feuer stehe wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du auch noch die anderen Zahlen durchgehst um zu sehen, ob es weitere Diskrepanzen gibt.“

Mike nickte während ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln über die Gesichtszüge glitt, froh darüber dass er ausnahmsweise mal etwas richtig gemacht hatte. Diesmal konnte er seine Fähigkeiten dazu einsetzen um jemanden zu helfen, und nicht um zu schummeln oder zu betrügen, wie er es in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte.

„Klar kann ich das. Gebt mir 30 Minuten, Herr.“

Harvey schenkte ihm sein spezielles Grinsen. „Angeber!“ Aber seine Stimme klang liebevoll und vielleicht auch ein ganz klein wenig bewundernd – falls die Möglichkeit in diesem Universum bestand, dass Harvey für jemand anderen Bewunderung empfinden konnte.

Er stand auf und holte sich einen Notizblock und ein paar andere Dinge von seinem Schreibtisch und als er zur Couch zurückkam ließ er einen Textmarker in Mikes Schoss fallen.

„Hier. Ich möchte dass du alles markierst was nicht passt. In der Zwischenzeit überleg ich mir einen Schlachtplan für den Pflegeheimfall.“

Er machte es sich im Sessel bequem als er Mikes Magen grummeln hörte.

„Hast du Hunger?“

„Ich bin kurz vorm Verhungern, Herr. Der Apfel war nicht so richtig füllend und ich hab seit dem Mittagessen nichts mehr gegessen.“

Mike wirbelte den Textmarker abwesend zwischen seinen Fingern herum, beinahe vibrierend vor nervöser Energie. Die Papiere waren um ihn herum auf der Couch verteilt während er im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa saß und Harvey hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung davon, wie Mike als Student an der Columbia ausgeschaut hatte. So viel vergeudetes Potential. Was für eine Schande. Nur mit einiger Mühe konnte er den Gedanken wieder abschütteln.

„Auf was hast du Lust? Ich kann was zum Liefern bestellen.“

„Habt Ihr jemals die Pizza mit dem Käse im Rand gehabt, Sir? Es wird Euer Leben verändern.“

Für einen Moment wollte Harvey mit den Augen rollen und Mike für seine Essgewohnheiten schelten, aber der Junge klang so eifrig und er entschied sich, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Denn schließlich hatte sein kleines Genie ihm ja gerade den Arsch gerettet.

„Peperonisalami und Pilze okay?“

Das breite Grinsen auf Mikes Gesicht gab Harvey ein warmes, flauschiges Gefühl.

„Perfekt, Herr.“

**********

Sie arbeiteten für ein paar Stunden in kameradschaftlicher Stille, nur durch die Lieferung der Pizza unterbrochen. Mike hatte Recht gehabt. Sie war wirklich ganz lecker aber dennoch nicht etwas, dass Harvey jede Woche essen wollte. Mike hatte da wohl eine andere Ansicht, wenn man die Art und Weise wie er die Pizza in sich hineinschlang als Indikator nehmen konnte.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Harvey den Anzug für etwas informellere Kleidung getauscht, falls sich Designer-Jeans und ein perfekt gebügeltes Designer-T-Shirt als informell bezeichnen ließen, aber Mike schien von Harveys neuem Erscheinungsbild etwas überrascht zu sein.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu enttäuscht, dass ich mich umgezogen habe“, sprach Harvey ihn auf seinen enttäuschten Blick an, mit dem er Harvey gemustert hatte als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Nein, Herr. Es ist bloß, ich hab mir Euch nie in Jeans vorgestellt. Aber sie stehen Euch gut.“ Etwas flackerte jedoch in Mikes Augen und Harvey hatte so eine Ahnung was es war.

„Das nächste Mal wenn wir spielen, dann werde ich wieder einen Anzug tragen. Und wenn du wirklich ganz brav bist, dann darfst du mir dabei helfen ihn auszuziehen. Stück für Stück. Würde dir das gefallen, Mike?“

„Hm“, murmelte er, nicht fähig Harvey anzusehen. Die Ohren des Jungen glühten beinahe rot vor Verlegenheit darüber, dass Harvey seine Gedanken und Fantasien so gut lesen konnte aber bevor ihr Gespräch auf Abwege geriet, erinnerte ihn der Dom daran, dass sie noch ein wenig arbeiten mussten.

Alles zusammen genommen hatte Mike tatsächlich nur ein wenig länger als die vorausgesagten 30 Minuten gebraucht, um all die Zahlen von den neuen Listen miteinander zu vergleichen. Harvey konnte nun sehen, dass dieser Betrugsversuch sie tatsächlich die gute Reputation von Pearson Hardman hätte kosten können, ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Gegenseite die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, einen Schadenersatzklage gegen sie anzustrengen.

Die Vermögenswerte, die Waterhouse in seinen Angaben inkludiert hatte, waren lediglich potentielle Werte gewesen und daher eigentlich nicht für die Berechnung in der Fusion zugelassen. Wenn sie diese Sachwerte mit aufgenommen hätten, so wie Waterhouse es gewollt hatte, dann wäre seine Stück des Kuchens viel größer ausgefallen als ihm tatsächlich zugestanden hätte und sobald der Vertragspartner das rausgefunden hätte, wären Harveys und der Ruf der Kanzlei ruiniert gewesen.

Er hatte vor, Waterhouse dafür ernsthaft in den Arsch zu treten und sobald er Jessica berichtet hatte, wie ihr eigener Klient versucht hatte sie zu verarschen, wäre sie ganz sicher auch damit einverstanden, wenn sie nicht sogar selbst den einen oder anderen Tritt würde landen wollen. Er hasste Vertrauensbrüche bei Vertragsverhandlungen und wenn es sich rumgesprochen hätte, dass Pearson Hardman nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig wären, sei es durch Nachlässigkeit oder Absicht, dann hätten sie eine Menge Mandanten verlieren können.

Nachdem Mike ihm die Liste mit den falschen Vermögenswerten und den gefälschten Zahlen, nun alle fein säuberlich markiert, ausgehändigt hatte, ging er den kompletten Fusionsvertrag noch einmal durch und besserte alle Fehler wieder aus. In der Zwischenzeit ließ er Mike den Pflegeheim-Fall zusammenfassen. Jessica wollte ja, dass er mehr Pro-bono Fälle annahm und diesmal war er gerne bereit, ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun.

Harvey bemerkte plötzlich, dass die Spitze von Mikes Kugelschreiber schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Notizblock verharrte und dass der Junge darum kämpfte, die Augen offen zu halten. Sein Kopf sank ein wenig nach vorne und diesmal blieb er auch unten, dass Kinn fast ganz auf die Brust gesunken.

„Mike? Bist du fertig?“

„Was?“ Mike hob ruckartig den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal schnell hintereinander. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht einnicken. Ja, ich bin fertig, Herr.“

Harvey legte seine eigene Arbeit auf die Seite und stand auf. Er konnte den Rest morgen erledigen, nachdem er Jessica und Louis alles erklärt hatte.

„Dann wird es Zeit dich nach Hause zu bringen. Oder würdest du gerne über Nacht bleiben?“

Mike lächelte leicht als er das Angebot hörte, aber überlegte es sich dann doch anders.

„Nö, Herr. Mein Fahrrad ist zu Hause und ich brauch es ja morgen also geh ich wohl besser nach Hause.“

Mike stand auf und streckte sich, blieb dann aber unschlüssig stehen, so als ob er sich nicht sicher war ob er gehen durfte.

„Okay. Auf geht’s. Ich fahr dich nach Hause.“

Harvey ging zur Tür und nahm die Schlüssel, die in der Schale auf der kleinen Kommode neben der Eingangstür lagen in die Hand als er bemerkte, dass Mike ihm nur zögerlich gefolgt war. Es schien so, als wolle er etwas sagen aber traute sich nicht.

„Gibt’s ein Problem?“

Der Sub schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nur… das müsst Ihr nicht tun. Ich meine, es ist sehr nett dass Ihr mich nach Hause fahren wollt aber ich hab Euch schon genug belästigt indem ich einfach so vorbeigekommen bin und es ist schon ziemlich spät und…“

Harvey legte seinen Zeigefinger bestimmt aber sanft auf Mikes Lippen um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Weniger reden, mehr gehen, Puppy.“ Um Mike weiter zu überzeugen, nahm er ihn beim Handgelenk und führte ihn nach draußen zum Fahrstuhl.

Als sie in der Garage ankamen trödelte Mike ein wenig rum, offenbar abgelenkt von all den Luxusschlitten die dort herum standen. Im Vergleich zu ein paar dieser Autos war Harveys eigener Pkw, ein neuer schwarzer Lexus LS, fast langweilig.

„Komm schon Mike“, drängte Harvey ihn. Der Junge stand wie festgewachsen vor einem auf Hochglanz polierten schwarzen Auto, der Mund leicht offen. „Das ist Eleonore“, flüsterte er ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Wer ist Eleonore?“ Harvey war erst ein wenig verwirrt aber dann verstand er die Film-Referenz. „Nein, tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber du liegst um ein Jahr daneben. Das hier ist ein 1968er Mustang Shelby GT 500. Eleonore war Baujahr 1967.“

„Sie ist trotzdem wundervoll.“

Harvey nickte. „Das ist wahr.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Mikes Schulter und führte ihn mit sanftem Druck zu seinem eigenen Parkplatz um weitere Verzögerungen zu vermeiden.

Sie fuhren eine Weile ohne zu reden und Harvey dachte schon, dass Mike eingenickt war aber dann drehte der Sub den Kopf vom Fenster weg und blickte ihn an.

„Darf ich Euch etwas fragen, Herr?“

„Natürlich.“

Der Verkehr kurz nach Mitternacht war minimal und Harvey fand seinen Weg zur Williamsburg Brücke ohne groß aufpassen zu müssen. Leise Musik spielte ihm Radio und die Straßenlaternen beleuchteten Mikes Gesicht. Die Schatten und das Licht das über die weichen Züge spielten gaben ihm ein beinahe surreales Aussehen.

„Warum wollt Ihr meinen Fall übernehmen? Glaubt Ihr nicht dass ich es selbst hinbekommen kann? Ihr habt mir jede Menge gute Tipps gegeben. Und ich weiß ja wie kostbar Eure Zeit ist. Ich denke, dass ich MacArschloch genug Angst einjagen könnte um meiner Grammy eine kostenlose Unterbringung für den Rest ihres Lebens zu garantieren.“

Harvey erwog Mikes Frage für einige Zeit. Es schien fast so als hatte Mike sein Angebot, dass er ihn vertreten wollte, falsch verstanden.

Mike war ein schlaues Kerlchen. Mehr als nur schlau sogar. Aber er war auch unerfahren und er zeigte seine Gefühle immer ganz offen. Und das war es auch, was Harvey so anziehend an ihm fand, gleich beim allerersten Treffen. Diese Offenheit und Naivität in den großen blauen Augen und seine Unfähigkeit seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Harvey hatte es den ganzen Tag mit Playern und manipulativen Arschlöchern zu tun und er war der König von ihnen allen. Mike war so erfrischend anders, wie ein kühler Schluck klaren Wassers nach einem Tag in der Wüste. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass es einfach war Mike zu verletzen, da er alles immer sehr persönlich zu nehmen schien. Die Vorkommnisse des Morgens waren da nur ein Beispiel.

In Harveys Arbeitsumfeld musste man sich verdammt schnell ein dickes Fell zulegen oder die Haie würden einen zum Frühstück fressen.

Also dachte er nun sorgsam darüber nach, wie er seine Motive am besten erklären könnte. Das letzte was er wollte war, Mike irgendwie weh zu tun.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du genug Wissen über das Rechtssystem hast oder es dir durch lesen schnell aneignen könntest, um dich irgendwie durchzuschlagen. Aber Leute wie MacDougal sind professionelle Lügner und Betrüger und deine Gefühle stehen dir ins Gesicht geschrieben.“ Mike verzog das Gesicht ein wenig und Harvey tätschelte sein Knie.

„Das ist keine Kritik, nur ein Fakt. Und ich mag dich genauso wie du bist. Aber sobald er dich ein wenig herausgefordert hat, wirst du dich zwangsläufig verraten, ob du es willst oder nicht. So bist du nun mal und er wird es gegen dich verwenden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du irgendeinen Deal aus ihm herausholen kannst, aber ich denke, dass ich es besser hinbekomme als du. Das ist schließlich mein Job. Und außerdem sollten wir in größeren Dimensionen denken. Wenn er es mit dir gemacht hat…“

„… dann hat er es auch mit anderen Leuten gemacht.“ Mike klang plötzlich ganz aufgeregt aber dann ließ seine Begeisterung schlagartig wieder nach. „Sorry, Herr. Ich wollte Euch nicht unterbrechen.“

Harvey tätschelte Mikes Knie erneut um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles gut war. Kleine Welpen regten sich nun mal schnell auf und hatten sich manchmal nicht im Griff.

„Ja, und wenn Beyer herausfindet, mit welchen Methoden er arbeitet, dann werden sie ihn schneller fallen lassen als eine heiße Kartoffel. Schließlich könnten sie wegen ihm verklagt werden.“

„Also denkt Ihr, dass Ihr noch ein paar Klienten an Land ziehen könnt und dann geht Ihr zu Beyer und sie werden einen Batzen Kohle blechen um da wieder rauszukommen. Und ein Teil der Kohle landet dann auf dem Konto der Kanzlei. Außerdem lässt es euch als Firma gut dastehen und der David gegen Goliath Faktor mit Pearson Hardman auf der Seite von David ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“

Harvey nickte voller Stolz. „Ich wusste dass du es kapieren würdest. Und als zusätzlichen Bonus kann ich Jessica, der geschäftsführenden Partnerin was sie zu meinem Boss macht, sagen dass ich deinen Fall Pro-ono übernehme. Sie drängt mich immer dazu mehr solcher Fälle zu übernehmen damit die Kanzlei ein gutes Image hat und diesmal macht es mir nichts aus.“

„Also gibt es nur Gewinner, außer MacArschloch natürlich.“

„Yep.“

Harvey parkte den Wagen vor Mikes Wohngebäude ein und stieg aus. Mike folgte ihm ein wenig langsamer.

„Ach übrigens. Wie geht’s deinem Hintern?“ Harvey tätschelte ihn leicht und bemerkte, wie Mike ein wenig zusammenzuckte während er die Tür aufschloss.

„Ich denke ich werde es überleben. Aber Ihr könnt mir ruhig die Wahrheit sagen. Ihr habt doch heimlich das Paddel benutzt, oder Herr? Unter keinen Umständen kann eine Hand so wehtun.“

Harvey schmunzelte. Er wusste dass er härter mit der Hand zuschlagen konnte als die meisten Menschen. Übung macht schließlich den Meister und er hatte es schon immer genossen, seinen Subs mit der Hand den Arsch zu versohlen, also hatte sich seine Handfläche mit den Jahren an den Schmerz gewöhnt. Die meisten Subs vergaßen, dass der gleiche Aufprallschmerz den sie auf ihren Hintern spürten, ihn selbst am Handteller traf.

„Nein. Na komm schon. Ich bring dich nach oben.“

Mike wusste mittlerweile dass es keinen Sinn machte Harvey zu widersprechen also gab er nach und stieg die Treppe hoch in den 3. Stock und schloss seine Wohnungstür auf.

„Möchtet Ihr reinkommen, Herr?“

Harvey nickte und folgte seinem Sub. Dann schob er die Tür zu und gleichzeitig drückte er Mike mit dem Rücken dagegen und presste sich selbst gegen den schlanken Körper um ihn so zwischen sich und der Tür gefangen zu halten.

Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf Mikes Wange währende er das Gesicht des Subs eindringlich musterte. Die linke Hand war gegen die Tür direkt neben Mikes Kopf gepresst, um jeden Ausweichversuch zu unterbinden.

„Hast du eigentlich die leiseste Ahnung, was du heute Abend gemacht hast?“ fragte er endlich.

Mike knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, ratlos was Harvey von ihm hören wollte.

„Du hast uns Millionen von Dollar erspart die wir bei Schadenersatzklagen hätten verlieren können, vom guten Ruf der Kanzlei mal ganz abgesehen.“

Harvey konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Der Junge war brillant und musste belohnt werden. Und Mikes Gehirn in Aktion zu sehen hatte ihn ziemlich scharf gemacht. Also presste Harvey seinen Mund fest auf Mikes Lippen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich bis er spürte, wie Mikes Körper sich unter ihm entspannte und der Junge sich an ihn schmiegte.

So blieben sie für ein paar Minuten und nur ihr Stöhnen unterbrach die Stille. Diesmal dominierte Harvey den Kuss und er steigerte die Intensität langsam, bis er immer wilder und rauer wurde. Als er Mikes wachsende Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel spürte, lehnte er sich ein wenig dagegen und rieb sich an ihm, um Mike so seine eigene Erregung spüren zu lassen.

„Bitte Herr! Stopp!“ stöhnte Mike plötzlich laut auf und Harvey brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft um sich ein wenig zurück zu ziehen.

„Was ist denn, Puppy?“ flüsterte er, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Mikes entfernt. Die Pupillen seines Jungen waren so groß wie Untertassen und nur ein dünner Ring des eisigen Blaus war noch sichtbar.

„Bitte Herr. Ich darf doch nicht. Ihr habt’s verboten“, bettelte Mike verzweifelt und immer noch leicht außer Atem. Harvey brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was Mike meinte. Dann grinste er breit und presste sich noch fester gegen Mikes Erektion und rieb ihre Unterleiber gegeneinander. Der Junge fing an zu zittern und konnte kaum ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du dich nicht selbst berühren oder dir Vergnügen bereiten darfst. Aber nicht du berührst dich. Ich tu’s.“ Seine Hände packten Mike an den Hüften und er zog ihn noch fester an sich bevor er endlich losließ und einen Schritt zurück trat, selbst ein wenig atemlos.

Mike lehnte sich hilflos gegen die Tür. Er sah aus wie die Werbung für eine Porno-Seite, unglaublich sexy mit seinem vor Erregung geröteten Gesicht, von seinem Hals hoch bis zu den Ohren.

Harvey traf eine Entscheidung. Verdammt, er konnte die Regeln ändern wenn er es wollte. Schließlich traf er hier die Entscheidungen und Mike würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren.

„Ich bin immer bereit meine Anweisungen anzupassen, sollten es plötzliche Ereignisse nötig erscheinen lassen“, rechtfertigte er sich.

Mike sah ihn bloß mit seinen riesigen Augen an, wie ein Reh dass vom Scheinwerferlicht eines Trucks geblendet wird.

„Du hast 30 Sekunden um die Klamotten loszuwerden und dich auf dein Bett zu knien.“ Harvey trat einen Schritt zurück um seinem Sub Platz zu machen.

Mike musste sichtbar schlucken aber seine Hände nestelten bereits am Reißverschluss seiner Jeans während er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte.

„Vergiss die Socken nicht.“

Harvey liebte es wie eifrig Mike war, wie begierig er auf all seine Anweisungen reagierte. Der Junge sprang beinahe aufs Bett sobald der letzte Stoffrest seinen Körper verlassen hatte.

Harvey hatte sich gegen die Rückseite des Sofas gelehnt während er Mike dabei beobachtete, wie er durch seine Wohnung stolperte während seine Klamotten in alle Richtungen flogen und nun nahm er sich die Zeit, den Anblick des knienden Mike mit dem immer noch leicht sichtbaren Handabdrücken auf seinem Hintern in sich aufzusaugen.

_Meins!_ Er konnte ein besitzergreifendes Grollen kaum unterdrücken.

Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden um die Spannung ein wenig mehr zu verstärken bevor er ans Bett trat.

Als er seine Hände leicht über Mikes festen, runden Hintern gleiten ließ spürte er wie der Sub vor Erregung erschauderte.

Er lehnte sich vor und platzierte einen Kuss auf jeder Backe, genau in der Mitte der noch leicht pinken Flecken auf der hellen Haut. Dann trat er wieder ein wenig zurück.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken, Beine ausgestreckt und gespreizt. Streck die Arme nach oben aus und berühr das Kopfteil vom Bett.“

Mike änderte sofort seine Position und Harvey konnte sehen, wie steif er war und sein vor Blut dunkelrosa Schwanz wippte ein wenig gegen die straffe Haut seines Bauches. Während er ihn so beobachtete erschien ein klarer Tropfen Flüssigkeit am Schlitz in der Eichel, wurde langsam immer größer bis er auf Mikes Bauch tropfte und Harvey leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen.

„Du bist so hübsch wie ein Gemälde.“

Harvey setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, mit dem Gesicht in Richtung von Mikes Gesicht.

„Dafür dass du meinen Arsch gerettet hast und dass du dir so viel Mühe gibst mein braver Junge zu sein hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient.“

Mike knabberte voller Vorfreude an seiner Unterlippe aber blieb ansonsten in Position. Seine Augen blickten gebannt in Harveys so als ob eine unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand.

„Es ist dir nicht gestattet dich zu bewegen und du darfst nur sprechen wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle. Geräusche sind aber erlaubt. Du hältst die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt und hast nur 5 Minuten Zeit um zu kommen. Das einzige was du bekommst ist meine Hand. Und danach treten die vorherigen Regeln bis Mittwochabend wieder in Kraft. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

„Streck die Zunge raus. Ich kann mich an dein Angebot erinnern meine Hand abzulecken damit sie feucht und glitschig ist, als ich mir nach deiner Bestrafung einen runter geholt habe. Nun kannst du dir selbst diesen Gefallen tun.“

Harvey hielt seine rechte Handfläche so, dass Mike sie gut erreichen konnte und der Sub badete sie eifrig in seiner Spucke, machte sie feucht und glitschig. Er ließ seine Zunge zwischen die Finger gleiten und saugte spielerisch an den Fingerspitzen. Als Harvey seine Hand weg zog sah er ein leises Bedauern in Mikes Blick aufflackern. Soviel zur oralen Fixierung. Mit ein klein wenig Übung würde sein Junge ein Meister im Schwanzlutschen werden.

„Deine 5 Minuten beginnen jetzt.“

Mikes Schwanz wurde von Harveys starker, nasser Hand umfasst und Mike brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft um seine Hüften ruhig zu halten. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Harveys, mehr als willig diese Regel zu befolgen da er sich sicher war, dass er, wenn er Harveys streichelnde Hand an seinem Penis sehen würde sich nicht mehr zurückhalten könnte. Und wenn es ihm in den nächsten drei Tagen nicht erlaubt war einen Orgasmus zu haben, dann wollte er aus den nächsten 5 Minuten das Beste rausholen.

Es war verdammt schwer für ihn, seinen Körper ruhig zu halten und gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, die Augen zu schließen und den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen sinken zu lassen. Er wollte sich in dem Gefühl von Harveys starken Fingern, wie sie sich mit perfektem Druck um seinen Schwanz gelegt hatten, verlieren. Wollte jeden anderen Sinn ausschalten und einfach nur fühlen.

Während Harvey den heißen, zuckenden Penis seines Subs mit geübten Bewegungen massierte und ihn dabei immer wieder mit einer kleinen Drehung des Handgelenks überraschte, hatte Mike den Mund leicht geöffnet und nun fing er auch an zu stöhnen während er zwischendurch tief den Atem einsog.

Harvey erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr Mike es mochte wenn man mit ihm sprach und das machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus, da er es selber mochte, mit seinem Sub während einer Szene zu reden. Und Mikes Reaktion darauf fachten wiederum sein eigenes Verlangen an.

„Schau sich einer meinen hübschen Jungen an. So verzweifelt und geil. Denkst du dass du in den 5 Minuten fertig wirst?“

„Ja, Herr“, presste Mike atemlos heraus. „Kein Problem.“

Der Dom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen werde ich dir einen Penisring anlegen und dann stundenlang mit dir spielen. Verzweifelt und geil steht dir so verdammt gut.“

Mike stöhnte laut auf als er sich seinen Schwanz, gefangen in Metall oder Leder, vorstellte; sich ausmalte wie es wäre, nicht kommen zu können während Harvey unnachgiebig mit ihm spielte, und diese kleine Fantasie war beinahe genug um ihn über den Abgrund zu stoßen.

Harveys linke Hand war zu Mikes Brust hoch gewandert und begann, mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Seine Finger zupften und kniffen und strichen über die sensiblen Nippel bis beide hart und dunkelrosa waren, in starker Kontrast zu Mikes heller Haut. Er konnte sehen wie sehr Mike die Misshandlung seiner Nippel genoss und wie schwer es ihm fiel, seinen Oberkörper still zu halten und nicht gegen Harveys Hand zu drücken.

„Ich denke du bist jetzt bereit, auf mein Kommando zu kommen, Mike. Oder was denkst du?“

„Oh ja, Herr. Bereit wann immer ihr es befehlt.“

_Scheiß auf die 5 Minuten. Er brauchte es jetzt. _

Die Muskelstränge an Mikes Hals wurden deutlich sichtbar unter der geröteten Haut und Harvey konnte sehen, wie die Halsschlagader leicht pulsierte als der Blutdruck des Subs zusammen mit seiner Erregung mehr und mehr stieg.

„Ich will dass du noch ein wenig wartest, Mike. Du siehst gerade so verdammt heiß aus. Ich will diesen Anblick noch ein Weilchen länger genießen.“

Ein Winseln entfuhr Mike bei dieser Ankündigung und er hechelte beinahe, aber Harvey konnte auch sehen wie sehr er sich bemühte zu gehorchen. Oh, er würde auf jeden Fall einen Penisring bei seinem Jungen einsetzen. Aber bevor er ihn Mike anlegte, würde er ihn darum betteln lassen.

Seine Hand an Mikes Schwanz wurde schneller, die Finger an den Nippeln etwas rauer und als er seine Hand fest nach unten in Richtung Peniswurzel schob und mit dem Daumen über die tiefrote, feuchte Eichel fuhr schluchzte Mike auf und Harvey hatte Erbarmen mit ihm.

„Jetzt Mike. Komm!“ Zur gleichen Zeit kniff er hart in die rechte Brustwarze und zog dann ein wenig daran.

Mike hielt für einen Moment die Luft an als sich all seine Muskeln verkrampften. Dann, nach ein paar Herzschlägen, wurde die Anspannung unerträglich und er atmete aus. Sein Schwanz explodierte förmlich in Harveys Faust, die ersten Spritzer seines Samens klatschten beinahe bis hoch auf Mikes Brust und Harveys immer noch spielende Finger.

„Ja, so ist’s gut, Mike. Komm für mich. Gib mir alles was du hast.“ Harvey ließ endlich die wunden roten Brustwarzen in Ruhe und legte seine linke Hand stattdessen leicht an Mikes Hoden. Er konnte spüren wie sie sich immer wieder zusammen zogen und unter seinen Fingerspitzen pulsierten, während sie mehr und mehr Sperma produzierten und durch Mikes Schaft nach oben pumpten wo die klebrige Flüssigkeit dann langsam über Harveys immer noch streichelnde Finger floss.

„Ahhhhh!“

Seine Finger verringerten den Druck ein wenig und fuhren nun nur noch ganz leicht über Mikes langsam erschlaffenden Schaft, während er sanft die letzten Tropfen des Spermas aus dem Schlitz in der Eichel drückte. Er konnte sehen, dass Mike langsam vom High des Orgasmus runterkam.

„Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie wunderschön du gerade aussiehst? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich genauso wie jetzt in meiner Wohnung behalten, so errötet und durchgefickt und mit Sperma überall auf dir drauf. Ich würde gerne ein Foto von dir machen, so wie du jetzt bist. Ich könnte es rahmen und im Wohnzimmer aufhängen. Was denkst du?“

Mike lachte leise, sein Gehirn immer noch nicht voll funktionsfähig von all den Hormonen die ihn überfluteten.

„Ich bin mir sicher dass Eure Besucher ein wenig von Eurem Kunstgeschmack geschockt wären, Herr.“

Harvey schmunzelte auch. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Damit würde ich meine Vorlieben wohl zu offensichtlich darstellen.“ Endlich ließ er Mikes Penis los und ging ins Bad.

Mike konnte Wasser laufen hören und nach einer Minute kam Harvey zurück. Er hatte eines von Mikes alten und leicht zerschlissenen Handtüchern nass gemacht und wischte ihn nun sauber. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne, gab Mike einen kleinen spielerischen Kuss auf die Nase und stand wieder auf.

„Vergiss deinen Arzttermin morgen nicht. Und denk dran, keine Selbstbefriedigung, kein Anfassen und keinen Orgasmus bis Mittwochabend. Jetzt schlaf. Du siehst aus als könntest du es brauchen.“

Bevor Mike reagieren konnte war Harvey zur Tür gegangen und hatte sein Apartment verlassen. Langsam ließ Mike das Kopfteil des Bettes los und senkte die Arme.

Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert?

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, plötzlich todmüde. Aber er zwang sich dazu, nochmal aufzustehen, da er pinkeln und die Tür absperren musste. Als er zurück ins Bett kletterte, erinnerte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, seinen Wecker zu stellen bevor sein Kopf auf das Kissen sank und die post-koitale Erschöpfung in ohne Umwege ins Traumland schickte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle Leser


	18. Geständnisse

„Ich halte Ihre Eier in meiner Faust“, schmunzelte Jessica. „Wirklich, Harvey. Ich dachte Waterhouse hat einen Schlaganfall, so komisch wie er bei deiner Ansage geschaut hat.“

Die geschäftsführende Partnerin hatte Louis und Harvey in ihr Büro eingeladen und nun spielten sie die denkwürdigeren Szenen ihres Treffens mit dem CEO von RSC Network noch einmal durch.

„Ich denke es war deine Bemerkung, ich würde für die Kanzlei sprechen, die ihm den Rest gegeben hat. Schließlich wollte er ja eigentlich, dass du mich in meine Schranken weist.“

Harvey war sehr zufrieden damit, dass Jessica ihm den Rücken gestärkt hatte, besonders da er wusste, dass die Art und Weise in der er Waterhouse zurecht gestutzt hatte durchaus als Kontrovers angesehen werden konnte. Aber der CEO war von Natur aus ein Rüpel und als solches musste man ihn auf möglichst harsche und direkte Weise behandeln. Männer wie er sahen Höflichkeit als Schwäche an. Also hatte er Waterhouse so harsch und schnell in die Ecke gedrängt wie er konnte und der Mann hatte nicht gewusst wie ihm geschah.

„Nun, ich an deiner Stelle hätte es zwar ein wenig anders ausgedrückt aber deine kleine Rede war äußerst effektiv darin, ihm unsere Meinung zu seinem Betrugsversuch mitzuteilen.“

Jessica schenkte Harvey ein freundliches kleines Lächeln. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Harvey von ihnen Dreien am besten geeignet war Waterhouse in seine Schranken zu weisen und sie hatte überhaupt keine Probleme damit, sich zurück zu lehnen und Harvey die Führung in dieser Sache zu überlassen.

Als passionierte Schachspielerin wusste sie genau, dass jede Schachfigur ihren eigenen Nutzen hatte und Harvey war ihr Turm, der alles geradeheraus platt walzte was ihm in die Quere kam. Sie selbst sah sich hingegen als Springer. Es war beinahe unmöglich vorherzusehen, was ihr nächster Zug sein würde da sie ständig mehrere Optionen in der Hinterhand hatte. Und Louis, nun Louis war, auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugab, die meiste Zeit ein Bauer. Sehr leicht zu durchschauen und wenn nötig würde sie ihn als erstes opfern.

Jessica und Harvey bemerkten plötzlich, dass Louis nicht an ihrer kleinen Rekapitulation des Meetings teilnahm. Stattdessen zeigte sich auf den Gesichtszügen des plumpen Mannes mit der permanent glänzenden Stirn ein verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck, so als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Was denkst du, Louis? Bist du etwa unzufrieden damit wie diese potentiell katastrophale Situation bereinigt wurde?“ wollte Jessica von ihm wissen.

„Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher dass es klug war den kompletten Vertrag mit RSC Network zu kündigen, nachdem der Fusionsvertrag unterschrieben ist. Schließlich haben wir mit RSC immer ziemlich viel Geld verdient. Und auch wenn Harvey sich mit dem CEO angelegt hat sehe ich dennoch keinen Grund den Vertrag komplett zu terminieren. Du hättest mir die zukünftige Leitung übertragen können anstatt Harvey. Ich komme mit Waterhouse klar. Ich denke, dass wir uns prächtig verstanden hätten.“

_Gemeinsame Feinde_, war als Subtext im giftigen Blick implementiert, den er Harvey zuwarf aber Louis würde es nicht wagen, Harvey offen vor Jessica anzugreifen. Das hatte er einmal zu oft probiert und mittlerweile war es auch bei ihm angekommen, dass Harvey, zumindest im Moment, Jessicas Goldjunge und somit quasi beinahe unantastbar war.

Jessica seufzte innerlich. Es war typisch für Louis dass er nur ans Geld dachte.

„Louis, wir müssen ein Signal setzen, dass unsere Firma nicht in betrügerischer Absicht handelt. Ich möchte, dass sich herumspricht dass wir lieber einen Mandanten verlieren als unsere Prinzipien bei Vertragsverhandlungen zu verraten. Und wenn Harvey nicht die gefälschten Zahlen aufgefallen wären, dann hätte uns Gott und die Welt auf Schadenersatz verklagen können, mal ganz abgesehen von dem Schaden den unsere Reputation genommen hätte. Es hätte sogar wegen Beihilfe zum Betrug ein Strafverfahren gegen euch zwei eingeleitet werden können was euren Ausschluss von der Anwaltskammer zur Folge gehabt hätte. Ich verliere jederzeit lieber einen zwielichtigen Mandanten als dass ich unseren guten Ruf aufs Spiel setze. Ich habe zu hart daran gearbeitet, nachdem Daniel die Firma verlassen hat und Waterhouse war einer seiner Mandanten. Gut dass wir ihn los sind.“

Sie nahm das Wasserglas vom Couchtisch und trank einen winzigen Schluck bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Und unsere letzte Rechnung für die Fusion ist ein wahrhaft süßes Abschiedsgeschenk und will nicht nur das Konto der Kanzlei gut füllen sondern auch Harvey und dir einen netten kleinen Bonus einbringen.“

Falls Jessica gedacht hatte, dass sich Louis damit besänftigen ließ, dann wurde sie nun eines Besseren belehrt denn getreu seiner misstrauischen und eifersüchtigen Persönlichkeit konnte Louis die Sache einfach nicht ruhen lassen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Recht hast, Jessica“, gab Louis zu aber auch nur weil er sehen konnte dass Jessica eisern darin war, Waterhouse loszuwerden. „Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie unser Mr. Ich-hab-keinen-Bock-auf-Fusionen-weil-sie-langweilig-sind in der Lage war, die falschen Zahlen zu erkennen. Schließlich sind Finanzen ja meine Expertise und selbst ich hab das Problem nur gesehen, weil die Zahlen bereits markiert waren.“

Harvey schenkte Louis sein spezielles Grinsen. „Louis, nur weil ich Fusionen nicht mag heißt das nicht, dass ich sie nicht im Schlaf hinbekommen kann.“

Er wusste, dass er wenigstens ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte da er Mikes Leistung als seine eigene verkaufte. Aber er konnte Jessica ja schlecht sagen, dass ein Fahrradkurier, mit dem er eine BDSM-Beziehung unterhielt und dessen Hintern er regelmäßig versohlte, die vertraulichen Papiere gesehen und mit einem schnellen Blick das Problem erkannt hatte. Jessica würde vermutlich seinen Schreibtisch in Brand stecken. Louis andererseits, oh, es wäre bestimmt lustig Louis‘ Reaktion auf sein kleines Genie zu sehen.

„Das ist keine Antwort, Harvey.“ Es schien fast so als würde Louis sich wieder auf ein Sparring mit Harvey einlassen wollen. Nun, kein Problem für ihn. Louis schaffte es selten bis in die zweite Runde.

„Nun, wenn du es wirklich wissen willst… ich hab am Wochenende auf einen kleinen Welpen aufgepasst und dieser Welpe hat die Akte aus Versehen von meinem Schreibtisch runter geschmissen und als der kleine Welpe mit seiner Nase die ganze Akte durchgeschnüffelt hatte, da hat seine kleine feuchte Welpennase doch direkt auf die gefälschten Zahlen gedeutet. Alles was ich tun musste war, den Fusionsvertrag nochmal neu zu schreiben. Bist du nun zufrieden?“

Während seiner kleinen Ansprache hatte sich das breite Grinsen auf Harveys ganzem Gesicht ausgebreitet und Lachfältchen erschienen nun deutlich sichtbar um seine Augen herum, was Louis nur noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen schien.

Harvey hatte eigentlich daran gedacht, was für ein Gesicht Mike machen würde wenn er ihn nun hören könnte. Wäre er erregt oder doch eher beleidigt, dass Harvey ihn vor seinen Kollegen einen Welpen genannt hatte? Wenn er ihn Welpe oder Puppy zu Hause nannte, schien er den Spitznamen sehr zu mögen.

Ein ärgerliches Schnauben unterbrach Harveys Gedankengang.

„Weißt du was, Harvey? Du kannst mich so lange verarschen wie du willst aber wir wissen beide, dass du nur Scheiße erzählst. Du hast die Zahlen keinesfalls selber entdeckt. Ich weiß, dass es diese Privatdetektivin war, die dir den Tipp gegeben hat. Aber das ist so typisch für dich. Einfach jemandes Arbeit für deine eigene ausgeben.“

Damit stand er auf, zog sein Jackett gerade, nickte Jessica kurz zu und verließ das Büro, offensichtlich erzürnt.

„Welche Laus ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ fragte Harvey in unschuldigem Ton, so als ob Louis absolut überreagiert hätte.

„Es ist nicht nett Louis auf die Schippe zu nehmen, Harvey“, wies Jessica ihn sanft zurecht. Sie war daran gewöhnt den Schiedsrichter für die beiden zu geben, aber manchmal irritierte es sie sehr, dass Harvey anscheinend nicht in der Lage war, nett zu seinen Kollegen zu sein.

„Aber er macht es mir so einfach.“ Das breite Grinsen blieb wo es war.

„Nun, in einer Sache hat er Recht. Also, wie hast du die falschen Zahlen gefunden? Und erzähl ja nicht nochmal diese Welpen-Geschichte. Du weißt, dass ich mich von dir nicht verarschen lasse.“

„Hast du nicht genug Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten um zu glauben, dass ich sie selbst entdeckt habe? Jessica, das verletzt mich jetzt.“

Sie schenkte ihm ihr kleines rätselhaftes Lächeln, einer Sphinx gleich, und er wusste, sie glaubte ihm nicht ein Wort.

„Fein. Behalte dein Geheimnis für dich. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser wenn ich es nicht weiß. Die Hauptsache ist, es wurde rechtzeitig entdeckt. Aber wenn du etwas Fragwürdiges getan hast…“ Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes offen so dass Harvey selber die Lücke mit seiner Vorstellungskraft füllen konnte, was es irgendwie viel schlimmer machte als wenn sie eine konkrete Drohung ausgesprochen hätte.

Also versuchte er hastig das Thema zu wechseln. Er wischte das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und schenkte der Geschäftsführerin einen seiner ernsthaften, vertrauenswürdigen Gesichtsausdrücke, den er normalerweise für nervöse Mandanten oder die Steuerprüfer reservierte.

„Es gibt noch etwas dass ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde.“

Jessica rollte mit den Augen. Dieser ernsthafte Gesichtsausdruck auf Harveys Gesicht konnte nur zwei Dinge bedeuten. Entweder wollte er einen Gefallen von ihr oder er hatte etwas gemacht, das er besser nicht getan hätte und brauchte nun ihre Vergebung. Sie entschied sich dafür, das wahrscheinlichere Szenario zu verfolgen.

„Wen hast du diesmal zum Weinen gebracht, Harvey? Muss ich dich schon wieder in die Personalabteilung schicken? Erinnere mich, wie oft hast du schon den Kurs über akzeptables Verhalten am Arbeitsplatz absolviert?“

Diesmal musste er nicht so tun als wäre er verletzt. Sein Verhalten am Arbeitsplatz war auf jeden Fall besser als das von Louis, den die Junganwälte mit feuriger Leidenschaft hassten.

Vor ihm selbst hatten sie nur Angst und ein wenig Ehrfurcht. Und das letzte Mal, dass jemand wegen ihm geweint hatte war bestimmt schon ein paar Wochen her. Und außerdem war er sich fast sicher, dass die junge Anwältin Beziehungsprobleme hatte und sie deshalb in Tränen ausgebrochen war als er sie wegen ihrer schlechten Arbeit in der Korrektur der Verträge, die sie für ihn durchgehen sollte, angeschnauzt hatte.

„Es ist nichts in der Art. Warum denkst du immer das Schlechteste von mir, Jessica?“ Die Geschäftsführerin ließ sich von seinem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht beeinflussen. Er würde schon drüber hinwegkommen. Das tat er immer.

„Vielleicht weil ich dich seit mehr als 15 Jahren kenne?“

„Nun gut, ich geb ja zu dass ich mich in der Vergangenheit nicht immer ganz korrekt verhalten habe, aber jetzt geht es wirklich um etwas ganz anderes. Also, ich denke es wird dich sehr freuen zu hören, dass ich mir deine ganzen Lektionen bezüglich Pro-bono Arbeit zu Herzen genommen habe und bereit bin, einen Fall zu übernehmen.“

Jessica blickte ihn misstrauisch an als sie sich an die vielen Male erinnerte in denen Harvey sich vor Pro-bono Fällen gedrückt hatte wie der Teufel vorm Weihwasser. Also gab sie ihm ihre fragende Augenbraue.

„Wo ist der Haken?“

„Kein Haken. Es ist sogar eine richtige David gegen Goliath Geschichte, genau wie du es magst. Und mit dem Potential einige zahlende Mandanten an Land zu ziehen. Und Beyer spielt auch eine Rolle darin.“

„Beyer wie der Multi-Milliarden Dollar Pharma-Gigant? Und wie zur Hölle hast du diesen Fall gefunden? Du weißt doch, dass ich alle Pro-bono Fälle prüfe und zuweise.“

Harvey reicht ihr die Akte, die Mike letzte Nacht zusammengestellt hatte während Harvey an der Fusion gearbeitet hatte.

„Darum erzähl ich dir ja jetzt davon. Ehrlich Jessica, das ist eine gute Sache. Der Kläger unterstützt seine alte und kranke Großmutter und der Direktor des Pflegeheims betrügt ihn und benutzt die alte Dame als Versuchskaninchen für Beyer. Sie führen eine legitime Studie für ein neues Alzheimer-Medikament durch aber der Kläger, der auch ihr Vormund ist, hat sie nie dafür angemeldet. Irgendwer hat den Vertrag gefälscht und das ganze Geld eingesackt und darüber hinaus bekommt er andere teure Medikamente in Rechnung gestellt, die die Patientin gar nicht nimmt.“

Jessica nahm die Akte zögerlich entgegen aber öffnete sie noch nicht. „Und woher weißt du das alles? Und erzähl mir keinen Mist. Du weißt dass ich dich durchschauen werde.“

Harvey hatte sich bereits eine Erklärung zurecht gelegt, denn er konnte Jessica schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Sie wusste über einige seiner Leichen im Keller Bescheid aber er bezweifelte, dass sie von dieser speziellen Neigung wusste. Und selbst wenn, und er konnte es tatsächlich nicht ganz ausschließen, würde sie nie darüber reden. Über manche Dinge bewahrte man besser Stillschweigen.

„Als ich das Durcheinander mit Velocity Data Solutions in Ordnung bringen musste, hab ich ein paar Nachtschichten eingelegt. Eines Nachts kam dieser Junge in mein Büro um zu putzen. Er gehört zum Hausmeisterdienst und irgendwie haben wir angefangen uns zu unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht war ich einfach nur müde und meine Schutzmauer war unten aber er hat einen Kommentar zu meiner Musik gemacht und plötzlich waren wir schon mitten im Gespräch. Es war nett und er schien ein intelligenter junger Mann zu sein. Eigentlich zu intelligent, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, also hab ich Vanessa auf ihn angesetzt, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht von einer anderen Firma bei uns eingeschleust wurde um zu spionieren. Du weißt schon, so wie vor einigen Jahren die Sache mit Scott Bailey.“

Jessica nickte als sie sich an die versuchte Betriebsspionage erinnerte, die Harvey, damals noch Senior Junganwalt, aufgedeckt hatte. Einer der Aushilfs-Assistenten hatte versucht, vertrauliche Dokumente für eine rivalisierend Kanzlei zu stehlen und als Harvey die Sache entdeckt und dem ein Ende gesetzt hatte, war er von Jessica innerhalb kürzester Zeit zur Belohnung zum Junior Partner gemacht worden.

„Ums kurz zu machen, er ist kein Spion. Nur unglaublich schlau und mit der schlechten Angewohnheit, wirklich dumme Entscheidungen zu treffen. Tatsächlich hatte der Junge ein volles Stipendium für die Columbia Universität und die Aussicht auf ein Stipendium in Harvard bevor er es geschafft hatte, rausgeschmissen zu werden. Nun, wie auch immer, ich hab ihm in dieser Nacht meine Telefonnummer gegeben weil… ich weiß nicht, da ist etwas in ihm… vielleicht sehe ich in ihm das gleiche Potential dass du damals vor all den Jahren in mir gesehen hast.“ Er zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich hab einige Tage nichts von ihm gehört und eigentlich auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet aber dann, gestern Abend hat er mich angerufen und mir seine Geschichte erzählt. Er wollte meinen Rat weil er sich eigentlich selbst um die Angelegenheit kümmern wollte, aber nicht wirklich wusste, wie. Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll zu mir nach Hause kommen und dann hat er mir von seiner Großmutter und den Rechnungen für die Medikamente und was die Oberschwester ihm gesagt hat, erzählt. Und er hat auch ein paar Fotos von der Patientenakte seiner Großmutter gemacht. Ich denke wirklich, dass wir hier einen guten Fall haben. Und wenn der Leiter des Pflegeheims das mit Mikes Grammy gemacht hat dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch andere Patienten betroffen sind.“

Jessica hatte durch die Akte geblättert während Harvey ihr seine Erklärung gab, absolut in der Lage zum Multitasking. Nun glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über Jessicas volle Lippen und sobald er es sah wusste Harvey, dass sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war.

„Mikes Grammy, so so. Ich denke du magst den Jungen viel mehr als du zugeben willst, wenn du seine Großmutter schon bei seinem Spitznamen für sie nennst. Und er war gestern Abend bei dir zu Hause? Hm, ich frage mich ob der Name des kleinen Welpen, auf den du gestern aufgepasst hast, nicht vielleicht auch Mike ist?“

Ihr spielerischer Ton wurde plötzlich knallhart und ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, aber das leichte Lächeln blieb, was ihren Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie noch viel furchteinflößender machte.

„Und wage es ja nicht, mich anzulügen, Harvey!“

_Scheiße! _

Für einen kurzen, ganz kurzen Moment dachte Harvey darüber nach, genau das zu tun, aber Jessica kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Also versuchte er es mit etwas Unerwartetem.

Er hob die Hände leicht in einer Geste der Kapitulation. „Ja, du hast mich erwischt. Ich gestehe alles. Es war Mike, der gesehen hat das etwas mit den Zahlen von RSC nicht stimmt.“

Nun war das Lächeln verschwunden und die senkrechte Falte zwischen den perfekt geformten Brauen der Geschäftsführerin drückte ihren Zorn aus.

„Und was um Himmels Willen hat dich dazu veranlasst dem Jungen die vertraulichen Akten überhaupt zu zeigen? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Wie konntest du nur die Vertraulichkeit verletzen, Harvey? Habe ich es dich nicht besser gelehrt?“

Er verstand warum sie so sauer war, also erzählte er ihr alles, das letzte Nacht passiert war, ohne die sexy Dinge natürlich. Soweit es Jessica anging, hatte er Mike ein wenig unter seine Fittiche genommen da er sich selbst in dem Jungen sah und ihm helfen wollte.

„Es waren nur Seiten voller Spalten von Zahlen. Absolut bedeutungslos für jeden außer Louis und mir. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, ihn wieder Ordnung in das Chaos bringen zu lassen das er verursacht hat während ich mir die Bilder von der Patientenakte angeschaut habe. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er auch ein Genie mit Zahlen ist? Vanessas Bericht hat nur sein eidetisches Gedächtnis beinhaltet und er hat mir gegenüber zugegeben, dass sein Hörgedächtnis fast genauso gut ist. Wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass ihm nur ein schneller Blick auf die Seiten genügt um die Diskrepanz in all den Zahlen zu erkennen? Aber er hat uns den Arsch gerettet. Und alleine dafür sind wir es ihm schon schuldig seinen Fall zu übernehmen.“

Während dieser Erklärung hatte die Geschäftsführerin ihn eindringlich gemustert. Harvey war sich fast sicher, dass sie nicht erkannte dass da so viel mehr zwischen Mike und ihm vorging. Aber nur fast.

„Hast du noch Vanessas Bericht über ihn?“

Harvey nickte, wählte die Mail auf seinem Smartphone aus und übergab es an sie. Jessicas manikürte Finger scrollten schnell durch den Inhalt, absolut in der Lage trotz des Tempos den Inhalt zu erfassen, bevor sie es ihm zurückgab.

Nach einer längeren Stille nickte Jessica endlich.

„Okay. Ich glaube dir dass du nicht absichtlich die Vertraulichkeit gebrochen hast. Aber du hast sie gebrochen. Ich würde diesen Pro-bono Fall nur zu gerne an Louis weiter reichen um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen aber ich kann sehen, dass dir dieser Mike Ross, warum auch immer, etwas bedeutet. Und es ist gut zu sehen, dass du dich zur Abwechslung mal um jemand anderen sorgst. Also, du hast meine Erlaubnis den Fall weiter zu verfolgen und wenn du noch ein paar zahlende Mandanten an Land ziehen kannst so dass eine Sammelklage daraus wird, dann umso besser. Unter einer Bedingung. Der Junge unterzeichnet eine Vertraulichkeitserklärung bezüglich RSC und wir sprechen nie wieder ein Wort darüber, wie die gefälschten Zahlen entdeckt wurden. Einverstanden?“

Harvey atmete langsam aus, während er sich dazu zwang sein Pokerface aufrecht zu halten. Da Jessica ihm ein weiteres rätselhaftes Lächeln schenkte, war er sich nicht sicher dass er es hinbekommen hatte.

„Einverstanden.“ Nachdem sie ihm die Akte zurückgegeben hatte, stand er auf und verließ das Büro. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Danke, Jessica.“

Er ließ eine sehr erstaunte Jessica zurück, die sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, wann Harvey Specter ihr jemals im Namen eines anderen gedankt hatte.

**********

Harveys Telefon klingelte und als er WhatsApp öffnete sah er, dass Mike ihm ein Foto eines fettigen Burgers von einem ShakeShack Menü geschickt hatte. Ein erneutes Klingeln kündigte eine Textnachricht an.

(Mike 14:13 Uhr) _Bitte Herr? Kann ich noch etwas haben?_

Harvey rollte mit den Augen. Obwohl er eine Waise war, musste Mike weder Hungern noch wohnte er in einem Waisenhaus. Aber er war seit 8 Uhr auf seinem Fahrrad unterwegs. Der Junge war dünn wie ein Strich und musste nun tatsächlich ausgehungert sein aber Harvey entschloss sich dennoch dazu, Mikes Auswahl zumindest ein wenig abzuändern.

(Harvey 14:14 Uhr) _Okay Oliver, aber anstatt der Pommes nimmst du einen Salat und Wasser als Getränk. Und hol dir etwas Obst als Nachtisch._

Harvey konnte sich vorstellen, wie Mike nun mit den Augen rollte aber die Antwort war nicht zu beanstanden.

(Mike 14:15 Uhr) _Danke Herr._

Harvey lächelte. Zur Frühstückszeit hatte Mike ihm ein Bild von der Lucky Charms Frühstücksflocken-Verpackung geschickt und Harvey hatte ihm netterweise den süßen Kram zusammen mit einem großen Becher Kaffee erlaubt. Mike hatte bis jetzt tatsächlich alle Regeln eingehalten. Es schien wirklich so, dass alles was dem Jungen gefehlt hatte, eine strenge Hand war.

(Harvey 14:16 Uhr) _Vergiss deinen Termin um 18 Uhr nicht. Und danach musst du bei mir im Büro vorbeikommen. Ich hab Neuigkeiten zu deinem Fall._

(Mike 14:17 Uhr) _Geht klar, Herr. Aber was ist mit Eurer Assistentin? Wird sie nicht misstrauisch nachdem sie mich letzten Freitag schon gesehen hat? Oder soll ich so tun als hätte ich wieder eine Lieferung?_

Harvey schluckte. Mist! Er hatte ihr kleines Theater, mit dem sie Donna getäuscht hatten, total vergessen. Nun, da gab es nur eine Sache die er tun konnte. Beichten, sich ihrer Gnade ausliefern und ihr als Wiedergutmachung seine schwarze American Express Kreditkarte für eine Shoppingtour überlassen.

(Harvey 14:18 Uhr) _Guter Einwand. Ich muss sie einweihen._

Schnelles Piepen folgte seiner letzten Textnachricht.

(Mike 14:19 Uhr) _Was? _

(Mike 14:19 Uhr) _Ihr wollt ihr alles sagen?_

(Mike 14:19 Uhr) _Herr? _

Harvey konnte verstehen warum Mike sich damit nicht wohl fühlte, aber es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit Donna über einen längeren Zeitraum im Dunkeln zu lassen, besonders wenn Mike tatsächlich zu einer Konstante in seinem Leben wurde. Und, im Gegensatz zu Jessica, wusste Donna ein wenig über sein abenteuerliches Privatleben Bescheid. Er hatte ihr zwar nie was Konkretes erzählt aber Donna hatte da so ihre Mittel und Wege, Dinge herauszufinden.

(Harvey 14:22 Uhr) _Vertrau mir. Alles wird gut werden, wenn Donna auf unserer Seite ist. Aber wir müssen unsere Geschichte miteinander abstimmen bevor du die anderen Anwälte triffst. Wir werden uns da was überlegen. Komm einfach vorbei wenn du beim Arzt fertig bist. Jetzt iss was. Ich seh dich später._

(Mike 14:21 Uhr) ;-)

**********

Harvey hielt es nicht für nötig, das Interkom zu bedienen.

„Donna! Bitte komm doch mal kurz rein wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast.“

Der Rotschopf verließ sofort ihren Arbeitsplatz und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Harveys Schreibtisch. Sie überschlug die langen Beine um ihre Killer High-Heels besser zur Schau zu stellen.

„Geht’s dir gut, Harvey?“ Ihr Gesicht zeigte eine übertrieben falsche Besorgnis.

„Ja, natürlich. Warum fragst du?“

„Weil du bitte gesagt hast.“

„Ach komm schon. Ich sag doch immer bitte.“

„Nein. Tust du nicht. Also, was ist los? Hat Jessica dir den Arsch aufgerissen weil du unhöflich zu Waterhouse warst?“

„Wenn du darüber Bescheid weißt, dann weißt du auch, dass Jessica mir den Rücken gestärkt und den Vertrag mit RSC gekündigt hat.“

„Ja, ich mochte dieses Wiesel sowieso nie. Er war einer von Hardmans Mandanten. Also, was gibt’s? Du schaust ein wenig so aus als hätte der Hund deine Hausaufgaben gefressen, was mich zur Lehrerin machen würde. Und ich bin viel zu heiß um die Lehrerin zu sein.“

Harvey drehte seinen Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er aus dem Fenster blicken konnte während er versuchte, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

„Hab ich dir je gesagt, wie wertvoll du für mich als Assistentin und… Freundin bist?“

Sie warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Du stirbst doch hoffentlich nicht, Harvey? Sag bloß dein Doc hat am letzten Donnerstag Krebs bei dir entdeckt?“

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Kann ich dir nicht einfach ab und zu mal sagen, wieviel du mir bedeutest?“

„Okay, das reicht jetzt, Harvey. Spuck’s endlich aus.“

Harvey stand auf und schenkte sich einen Scotch ein. Nachdem er sich den Drink gemacht hatte schaute er fragend zu Donna hinüber und zeigte auf die Karaffe mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Sie nickte.

„Mach am besten gleich einen Doppelten draus, denn ehrlich gesagt machst du mir langsam wirklich Angst.“

Er stellte ihr Glas auf dem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich wieder.

Nachdem sie beide einen Schluck genommen hatte, fand er endlich den Mut sich ihr zu offenbaren.

„Du erinnerst dich an den Fahrradkurier vom letzten Freitag?“

„Du meinst den Welpen mit den hübschen Augen und dem heißen Arsch den du fertig gemacht hast?“

„Ja, ihn. Nun, ich hatte ihn vorher schon mal getroffen. Und ich hab ihn nicht fertig gemacht. Wir haben nur so getan… du weißt schon, ne Show abgezogen….Sorry.“

Als Donna stumm blieb und ihn nur versteinert anblickte musste er seufzen. Sie würde es ihm also nicht leicht machen.

„Ich _kenne_ ihn.“ Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, als würde er versuchen den Subtext per Telepathie zu übertragen.

„Oh, du meinst, du _kennst_ ihn?“ Sie ließ ihre Augenbrauen nun auch vielsagend wackeln.

Harvey nickte. „Ich hab ihn in einem Club getroffen. Vor etwa 4 Wochen.“

„Du gehst in Clubs? Bist du dafür nicht etwas alt? Sag bloß du hast getanzt.“ Ihre Stimme klang so als wollte sie ihn ein wenig necken.

„Nicht diese Art von Club. Die andere Art.“

Donnas Augen wurden plötzlich ganz groß als sie ihn endlich richtig verstand.

„Das hast du schone eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht. Wenigstens soweit ich weiß.“ Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Nun, das erklärt wenigstens warum du in letzter Zeit so gut gelaunt warst.“

„Ja, wir sind zu einer… Übereinkunft gekommen.“

Sie schenkte ihm ein spitzbübisches Grinsen.

„Weißt du, ich hab nie gefragt welche… Rolle du in dieser… Sache eigentlich einnimmst. Man sagt ja, das sehr mächtige Männer es oft mögen ein wenig zurechtgestutzt zu werden und … du weißt schon.“ Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes unvollständig zwischen ihnen hängen während ihr Blick kalkulierend über ihn glitt und ihre Hand eine kleine Schlagbewegung andeutete.

Nun wusste er wie Frauen sich fühlen mochten wenn Männer sie mit ihren Augen auszogen. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig schmutzig.

Harvey benutzte seinen strengsten Tonfall um ihr diesen Unsinn auszureden. „Denk nicht mal dran. Ich bin nicht Louis. Du weißt genau, welche Rolle ich in dieser Sache einnehme. Und außerdem, du hast Mike ja gesehen und es gibt wohl keinerlei Zweifel an seiner Rolle.“

Nun, dass konnte sie nicht bestreiten. Dem Jungen quoll die Unterwürfigkeit aus jeder Pore.

„Mike. Süßer Name für den Welpen.“ Sie lehnte sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch, „Und so ein heißer Hintern.“

Harvey grinste als seine Erinnerung ihm das Bild des besagten festen, bleichen Hinterns mit seinen pinken Handabdrücken darauf zeigte. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“

„Also, macht ihr… du weißt schon?“ Sie machte erneut die kleine Schlagbewegung und für einen Moment war Harvey sich sicher, dass sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Aber er war nicht dazu bereit, Schlafzimmergeschichten mit seiner Sekretärin zu teilen.

„Ich bespreche bestimmt nicht unser Privatleben mit dir. Es muss genügen wenn du weißt dass er übers Wochenende bei mir war und er später im Büro vorbei kommt.“

Donna lehnte sich im Besucherstuhl zurück. „Also darum beichtest du nun. Warum war er denn letzten Freitag überhaupt hier? Und warum das ganze Theater? Und übrigens, Mister, du weißt schon dass dich das einiges kosten wird?“

Er hatte damit gerechnet und mit einem resignierten Seufzer holte Harvey seine Geldbörse hervor und gab ihr seine schwarze AmEx. „Viel Spaß damit. Aber versuch bitte im fünfstelligen Bereich zu bleiben. Und er ist vorbeigekommen weil ich ihm… Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hatte und er sie mir persönlich übergeben wollte. Ich hatte ihn nicht erwartet, andernfalls hätte ich dich irgendwie gewarnt.“

Donna schnappte sich die Karte und verstaute sie im Bereich ihres Dekolletés.

„Hausaufgaben? Was denn für Hausaufgaben?“ Bevor er es ihr erklären konnte war sie schon selber drauf gekommen. „Oh… du meinst diese Art von schriftlichen Hausaufgaben die man machen muss bevor man…“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Schon verstanden.“

„Also verstehst du jetzt warum er dir den Umschlag nicht geben wollte.“

Sie blickte ein wenig enttäuscht drein. „Und es besteht nicht die Chance dass du es mir jetzt zeigst? Nun, da ich über euch Bescheid weiß, da kann es doch nicht schaden und ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen also wäre es rein zu Bildungszwecken.“

Nun konnte er sehen, dass sie ihn veralberte.

„Donna, mein Leben ist keine Seifenoper für dein persönliches Amüsement“

„Oh, aber das könnte es sein.“

„Wie auch immer. Mike ist mein neuer Mandant und deshalb kommt er später vorbei.“

Nun war sie wirklich verwirrt.

„Neuer Mandant? Aber er ist ein Fahrradkurier. Oder war das auch nur gespielt?“

„Nein, das ist er wirklich. Aber das Pflegeheim seiner Großmutter betrügt ihn und er hat mich um Hilfe gebeten, also hab ich seinen Fall Pro-bono übernommen. Jessica weiß Bescheid und ist einverstanden.“

Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf. „Du hast es Jessica gesagt?“

Harvey verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich nicht. Nun, nicht die ganze Geschichte.“ Er gab Donna die Version die er Jessica gegeben hatte und die von nun an die hochoffizielle Version ihres ersten Treffes sein würde.

„Es ist wohl besser dass Jessica jedwedes Wissen bezüglich deiner etwas fragwürdigeren Aktivitäten verneinen kann“, stimmte Donna zu. „Glaubhaftes Unwissen und so.“

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig vor und legte eine Hand leicht auf seinen Arm.

„Also, dann ist euer… Ding wohl für den Moment in der Warteschleife, da du ja jetzt sein Anwalt bist. Alles andere wäre moralisch äußerst fragwürdig. Aber es ist schon eine Schande. Und du weißt ja, so eine Art des Klageverfahrens kann sich ewig hinziehen.“

Harvey zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke, dass Mike und ich die Brücke namens moralisch fragwürdig an diesem Wochenende bereits ein paar Mal überschritten haben. Und er ist ja kein zahlender Mandant und deshalb können die Vorschriften der Anwaltskammer etwas lockerer ausgelegt werden.“

„Rede dir das nur ein, Harvey. Was auch immer dich nachts schlafen lässt.“

„Vielen Dank, aber ich habe wie ein Baby geschlafen.“

„Kein Wunder. Ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass die männliche Stamina ab dem 40 Lebensjahr abnehmen soll. Also, wenn du mal ein Nickerchen brauchst gib mir Bescheid und ich räum deinen Terminkalender frei.“ Sie gab ihm einen ihrer verschwörerischen Zwinkerer.

Harvey reichte ihr den Aktendeckel mit den Unterlagen zu Mikes Fall und ignorierte ihren Seitenhieb bezüglich seines männlichen Durchhaltevermögens.

„Hier, leg eine richtige Akte dafür an und mach dich mit den Details vertraut. Und Donna, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du nett zu Mike sein könntest. Er ist ein wenig besorgt darüber dass ich dich eingeweiht habe und ich will nicht dass er mir davon läuft. Und schließlich ist es auch meine Schuld, dass Mike dich angelogen hat.“

Donna schluckte ihre sarkastische Antwort hinunter. Es war gut zu sehen, dass Harvey für jemanden Gefühle entwickelt hatte und keine Angst hatte sie auch zu zeigen.

„Alles klar, Boss. Und außerdem, kleine Welpen fertig machen ist ja auch gar nicht _mein_ Stil.“

Sie nahm die Akte von ihm entgegen um den nötigen Papierkram zu erledigen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und warf ihr langes Haar zurück bevor sie das Büro verließ.

Harvey atmete langsam aus, aber erst, als Donna ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Nun, das war ja gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Aber natürlich konnte er sich dessen erst ganz sicher sein, wenn er die Kreditkartenabrechnung für den nächsten Monat gesehen hatte.

***********

Als Mike bei Donnas Arbeitskabine ankam, Helm in der Hand und seine Haare total verwuschelt, war er ein nervöses Wrack. Harveys Assistentin war eine wunderschöne Frau aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihm eine Heidenangst einzujagen. Beim letzten Mal hatte er all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen müssen um ihr Widerstand zu leisten und in seinen Gedanken hatte er sie Cerberus getauft, weil sie Harveys Büro mit solch einem Eifer verteidigt hatte wie der mythische Höllenhund den Eingang zur Unterwelt. Also hatte er sich ein Beispiel an Psyche genommen und ihr ein Geschenk mitgebracht.

Letzten Freitag war ihm aufgefallen, dass ihre rosa Orchidee nur noch eine Blüte hatte und als er auf dem Weg zum Pearson Hardman Gebäude zufällig an einem Blumengeschäft vorbeigekommen war und die gleichen Orchideen in der Auslage gesehen hatte, war er kurzentschlossen hineingegangen und hatte ihr eine Miniaturausgabe als Friedensangebot gekauft. Die kleine Pflanze war sicher in Papier eingepackt und er hatte seine Fahrrad die letzten zwei Blocks geschoben um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie keinen Schaden nahm. Nun lag die kleine Blume sicher in seinem Helm während er sich mit der rechten Hand nervös durch die schweißfeuchten Haare fuhr.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten kam er näher bis er genau vor ihrem Arbeitsplatz stand. Dann hüstelte er leise, da sie gebannt auf ihren Bildschirm starrte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn absichtlich ignorierte oder ob sie wirklich so von ihrer Arbeit gefesselt war. Als sie endlich aufblickte hatte er einen bösen Blick erwartet. Stattdessen erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Du musst Mike sein. Nett dich offiziell kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Donna.“ Der Rotschopf stand auf, kam hinter ihren drei Trennwänden hervor und begrüßte ihn mit einem Handschlag. So ein warmes Willkommen hatte er nicht erwartet und er rieb hastig seine feuchte Handfläche an seinem Oberschenkel trocken bevor er ihre Hand schüttelte.

„Hm, hi, ich bin Mike. Aber das weißt du schon. So…ähm, nett dich kennen zu lernen, auch, also nochmal. Ich meine da wir uns ja schon mal gesehen haben. Aber jetzt ist es netter und…“

Er konnte spüren wie er immer mehr Rot anlief unter ihrem immer noch freundlichen aber auch fragenden Blick. Sie schien ihn mit solcher Aufmerksamkeit zu studieren, dass er sich immer unwohler dabei fühlte, vor allem da er nicht wusste wieviel Harvey ihr erzählt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Harvey an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen. Der Dom schien ihre Begegnung amüsiert zu beobachten und er entschloss sich, bei ihm Zuflucht zu suchen.

„Kann ich…?“ Er ruckte mit dem Kopf leicht in Harveys Richtung.

Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig weicher. „Aber natürlich. Geh einfach rein. Er hat schon eine ganze Weile auf dich gewartet.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Zwinkern aber Mike verstand es nicht.

„Aber er wusste doch dass ich einen Termin um 18 Uhr hatte“, versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte.“

Donna berührte ihn leicht am Arm. „Ich meinte, er hat schon eine Weile auf jemanden wie dich gewartet.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch, aber nicht bevor sie Mikes Hintern mit einem Kennerblick gemustert hatte. Fahrradkurier! Nicht schlecht. Vielleicht sollte sie ihr eigenes Jagdgebiet ausweiten.

Mike machte ein paar Schritte in Harveys Büro hinein doch plötzlich besann er sich und drehte sich nochmal um. Er holte die verpackte Blume aus seinem Helm und bot sie Donna ein wenig scheu an.

Nun war sie wirklich verblüfft. Niemand konnte sagen, dass ihr Mund tatsächlich offen stand, nun, niemand der es sich nicht mit ihr verscherzen wollte, aber es war schon eine ganze Weile her dass jemand sie so überrascht hatte. Als sie das Einwickelpapier gelöst hatte und die Miniatur zu ihrer verblühenden großen Orchidee sah, lachte sie entzückt auf.

„Woher wusstest du?“

Mike rieb sich einmal mehr mit der Hand durchs Haar und seine Zunge glitt schnell hervor und benetzte seine Unterlippe. Dann zuckte er ein wenig verschämt mit den Schultern.

„Nun, letzten Freitag, als ich vorbeigekommen bin, da hab ich gesehen, dass nur noch eine Blüte übrig war und als ich vorhin am Blumenladen vorbeigekommen bin, da hab ich diese Orchideen gesehen und mir gedacht dass… weil ich dich ja angelogen habe und … naja, du weißt schon, als Entschuldigung und so und … ich dachte sie gefällt dir vielleicht.“

Donna, die harte, kampferprobte Assistentin von Harvey-ich-geb-einen-Scheiß-drauf-Specter musste plötzlich schwer schlucken. In diesem Moment bedeutete die kleine Blume, von diesem Jungen mit so viel Bedacht ausgewählt, mehr als jeder Entschuldigungs-Shopping-Trip auf den sie mit Harveys AmEx gehen konnte.

Sie stellte die kleine Blume vorsichtig neben den großen Artgenossen und stand auf. Ehe Mike sich versehen konnte, hatte sie ihn in den Arm genommen. Er fühlte sich ein klein wenig unwohl, da er wusste dass er den ganzen Tag geradelt war und daher bestimmt nicht mehr ganz taufrisch roch und außerdem wurden sie von Harvey beobachtet. Aber Donnas Umarmung fühlte sich so gut und herzlich an, dass all seine Bedenken schnell dahinschwanden.

„Danke, Mike“, sagte Donna leise. „Nun bin ich mir sicher, was er in dir sieht. Du bist sehr lieb.“ Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und unterbrach die Umarmung aber ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und streichelte ihn bevor sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Lass ihn nicht länger warten. Ich kann ihn hinter seinem Schreibtisch rumrutschen sehen wie ein liebeskranker Teenager.“

Mike nickte und ging zurück in Harveys Büro. Der Anwalt schenkte ihm ein verblüfftes kleines Lächeln.

„Sieht so aus als wäre dir vergeben.“

„Ja, Herr. Sieht fast so aus.“

„Du weißt schon dass du gerade eine Freundin fürs Leben gewonnen hast?“

Mike war ein wenig verwirrt. „Aber, es war doch nur eine kleine Orchidee.“

Bevor Harvey ihm antworten konnte hörte er Donnas Stimme hinter sich. „Aber es war eine sehr süße und wohldurchdachte Geste die du nicht hättest machen müssen, da du der Freund von meinem Boss bist. Es geht nicht um das Geld das du ausgegeben hast sondern darum, was du dir dabei gedacht hast.“

„Wenn das der Fall ist, wie wär’s dann damit, dass du mir meine Kreditkarte zurück gibst und ich kauf dir stattdessen ein paar Blumen?“

Donna lachte. „Netter Versuch, Harvey. Und übrigens, wenn du diesen Welpen vergraulst dann musst du mir mehr als nur deine Kreditkarte geben um es wieder gut zu machen, falls es überhaupt möglich ist. Und jetzt gehe ich nach Hause und lass euch beide alleine. Und ihr seid wirklich ganz alleine hier in diesem Stockwerk, wie ich zufälligerweise vorhin festgestellt habe als ich den langen Weg zur Toilette genommen habe.“

Und mit diesen letzten Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ die beiden Männer alleine.

Für einen Moment blieben sie still und schauten sich nur an.

Dann sprachen sie zur gleichen Zeit.

„Warst du beim Arzt?“

„Soll ich mich hinknien, Herr?“

Beiden mussten schmunzeln aber es war Harvey der als nächstes das Wort ergriff.

„Bleib für den Moment sitzen. Also, wie war der Termin?“

Mike zeigte ihm die Innenseite seiner Armbeuge wo ein kleines Pflaster den Nadelstich verdeckte.

„Soweit schaut alles ganz normal aus. Die Testergebnisse werden am Mittwochnachmittag oder Donnerstag früh da sein. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass sie die Ergebnisse per E-Mail an Euch schicken sollen, Herr.

Harvey nickte zufrieden. Das hieß dass er am nächsten Wochenende ohne Kondom mit seinem Jungen schlafen konnte wenn alles in Ordnung war.

Dann öffnete er den Aktendeckel der vor ihm lag und schob ein paar Stücke Papier zu Mike hinüber.

„Die hier musst du unterschreiben.“

Mike las die erste Seite und unterschrieb die Ergänzungen zu ihrer Dom-Sub Vereinbarung. Die nächste Seite war die Mandatsbestätigung, mit der er Harvey als seinen Anwalt anheuerte und versprach, Pearson Hardman nicht wegen eines Fehlverhaltens zu verklagen, sollten sie seinen Fall verlieren, was er wiederum ohne zu zögern unterschrieb. Als er jedoch zum dritten Dokument kam, war er ein wenig verwirrt. „Eine Stillschweigevereinbarung bezüglich RSC? Das verstehe ich nicht, Herr.“

Harvey erklärte ihm dass er sich aus Versehen verraten hatte und dass die Geschäftsführerin darauf bestand. Mike konnte verstehen, warum Harveys Boss sauer auf ihn gewesen war und unterschrieb auch dieses Dokument.

„Sollte ich deshalb heute vorbeikommen?“ Er deutete auf den Papierkram.

„Ja und nein. Ich hab Jessica von deinem Fall erzählt und sie hat mir erlaubt dich Pro-bono zu vertreten, wie du an der Mandatsbestätigung sehen kannst. Ich möchte es mit dir durchgehen und dir erklären, was als nächstes passiert. Oh, und du brauchst das hier.“

Er schob ein viel kleineres Stück Papier über den Schreibtisch und als Mike es aufhob sah er, dass es sich um einen Barscheck über 25.000 $ von Pearson Hardman handelte. Mikes Augen fielen ihm förmlich aus dem Kopf als er die Summe sah und der Junge öffnete den Mund so als wollte er etwas sagen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

Harvey konnte in Mikes Gesicht den Ansturm der verschiedenen Emotionen lesen, die die 25.000 $ in ihm auslösten und er beeilte sich um eine Klarstellung seiner Motive bevor Mike die falschen Schlüsse ziehen konnte.

„Flipp jetzt nicht aus. Du wirst uns alles zurückzahlen nachdem ich deinen Fall gewonnen habe. Aber deine Grammy muss im Pflegeheim bleiben und das hier wird uns ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, damit ich alles in Bewegung setzen kann. Das ist keine Wohltätigkeit, Mike. Es ist Strategie.“

Das schien tatsächlich Sinn zu machen und Mike nickte ohne zu widersprechen und verstaute den Scheck sorgsam in seiner Geldbörse. Es fühlte sich komisch an, dass er sich so plötzlich keine Sorgen mehr darum machen musste ob seine Grammy morgen noch ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte.

Harvey stand auf und ging zur Couch wo er es sich bequem machte. „Also, lass uns drüber reden was wir als nächstes tun.“

Mike stand vom Besucherstuhl auf und ging rüber zu Harvey, blieb aber stehen.

„Du kannst dich setzen, Mike.“

Die Augen des Jungen wanderten von Harveys Gesicht runter zu der Stelle direkt neben seinen Schuhen wo sie für eine Sekunde sehnsüchtig verweilten bevor er zum Lehnstuhl neben der Couch blickte.

„Oder du kannst dich hinknien, wenn du möchtest. Aber ich brauche deine volle Aufmerksamkeit, Mike. Kein wegdriften.“

Der Junge leckte sich die Unterlippe und knabberte ein wenig daran, unsicher was er tun sollte. Was er tun wollte war ihm jedoch groß ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nun gut, Puppy.“ Harvey legte ein Kissen auf den Boden. „Aber ich will dass du mich ansiehst. Ich muss wissen, dass du alles verstehst was ich dir erkläre.“

Mike begann mit den Augen zu rollen aber besann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig so dass Harvey ihn nicht dafür bestrafen musste. Dann sank der Junge auf die Knie, mit dem Gesicht zu Harvey. Seine Hände fanden ihre Position auf seinem unteren Rücken und Harvey sah, dass seine Haltung sich bemerkenswert verbessert hatte.

Seine Hand tätschelte kurz Mikes Durcheinander von Frisur um ihn dafür zu loben und dann erklärte er ihm was in den nächsten paar Tagen passieren würde.

Eines der Dinge war, dass Mike die Rechnung vom Pflegeheim bezahlen musste so dass MacDougal seine Grammy nicht an die Luft setzen konnte. Dann musste Mike während der offiziellen Bürozeiten hereinkommen und eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben. Sie brauchten seine offizielle Aussage, dass er nie einen Vertrag mit Beyer für die Teilnahme seiner Grammy an der Studie unterschrieben hatte. Danach würde Harvey einen Termin bei Mason & Unger, der Kanzlei die Beyer repräsentierte, ausmachen und sie wissen lassen, dass einer ihrer Partner in der Asaxept Alzheimer Studie ein zwielichtiges Arschloch war und zusehen, wie sie in Panik ausbrachen. Harvey freute sich schon wirklich auf diesen Teil.

Mike hörte aufmerksam zu während Harvey ihm den ganzen Kriegsplan darlegte. Es dämmerte ihm, dass er es niemals alleine geschafft hätte, MacDougal in die Knie zu zwingen. Der Pflegeheimdirektor wäre höchstwahrscheinlich zu Beyer gegangen und hätte Mike dort schlecht gemacht; es so hingedreht, dass Mike versucht hätte ihn zu erpressen oder sowas in der Art. Und mit seiner befleckten Vergangenheit als Lügner und Schummler wäre es ihm wohl auch gelungen.

Harvey auf der anderen Seite hatte die richtigen Verbindungen und konnte das große Ganze sehen. Er würde zuerst zu Beyer gehen und ihnen die Beweise für MacDougals Betrügereien zeigen. Und er würde seine Detektivin ins Pflegeheim schicken um dort herum zu schnüffeln und herauszufinden, ob Mikes Grammy die einzige Bewohnerin war die unter falschen Voraussetzungen für die Studie angemeldet worden war.

Während er Harvey zuhörte, versuchte Mike gleichzeitig auf seine Pose acht zu geben und ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr es ihm gefiel für Harvey zu knien. Und umso mehr in diesem Büro mit den Glaswänden wo ihn jeder sehen konnte.

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er das Gefühl auf dem Präsentierteller zu sein mögen würde. Als Steven darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum spielten da wäre er beinahe davon gelaufen, aber nun, mit Harvey, hatte er überhaupt keine Probleme damit dass die Leute ihn so sehen könnten.

Er wünschte nur dass er nackt für Harvey sein könnte damit sein Dom sah wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Und es war nicht nur sein Schwanz, obwohl er schon auf einem guten Weg zu einer vollständigen Erektion war.

Er genoss es auch auf einem intellektuellen Level. So für Harvey zu knien macht ihn zu Harveys bravem Jungen; machte ihn diesem gutaussehenden, mächtigen Mann zugehörig. Es war ein Weg wie Mike ihm seine Hingabe zeigen konnte und zu wissen, dass Harvey es auch mochte, dass es nicht ein einseitiges Ding nur für Mike war, machte es um so viel besser.

Er war Harveys Sub und Harvey war sein Dom. Sie waren wie die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Yin und Yang. Es war, als würden sie sich gegenseitig besitzen, jeder von ihnen in der Rolle aufgehen, die er für den anderen spielen konnte. Es war einfach berauschend.

Mike wurde bewusst dass Harvey schon eine ganze Weile still war und er richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurück.

„Du warst eine Millionen Meilen weit weg, Mike.“ Harveys Stimme klang sehr sanft, fast so als hätte er sehen können woran Mike gedacht hatte.

„Sorry, Herr. Es ist nur, ich hab daran gedacht dass es sich so richtig anfühlt. Ich meine, für Euch zu knien. Ich wünschte nur ich könnte nackt für Euch sein.“

Harveys Mund zuckte ein wenig. „Ist das so?“ Er behielt einen neutralen Ton bei aber von vorhergehenden Erfahrungen wusste er, dass dies wohl nicht genug sein würde, um Mike davon abzuhalten sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Der Sub leckte sich die Lippen und eine feine Röte zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Ja, Herr. Dann könntet Ihr sehen wie hart ich gerade für Euch bin. Wie sehr es mich anmacht so für Euch zu sein.“

Die Augen des Doms wanderten hinunter zu Mikes Schoß, wo sein nun vollständig erigierter Penis gegen den dünnen Stoff der Fahrrad-Shorts drückte.

„Hast du dich heute berührt, Mike?“ Vielleicht würde Mike es ja kapieren wenn Harvey ihn an die Regeln erinnerte.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Herr. Naja, nur unter der Dusche und beim Anziehen aber nicht auf eine vergnügliche Art. Und manchmal musste ich mich beim Radfahren etwas zurechtrutschen aber das hab ich nur gemacht, wenn es absolut notwendig war.“

„Du möchtest mir also sagen, dass du heute mein braver Junge gewesen bist?“ Harveys Gesichtsausdruck blieb freundlich, immer noch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wenn Mike ein wenig erfahrener gewesen wäre, dann hätte er die Falle gewittert.

„Ja, Herr. Für Euch.“

„Und was möchtest du jetzt von mir, Mike? Willst du eine Belohnung dafür dass du so brav warst?“

„Ich… Ihr habt gestern gesagt, dass Ihr die Regeln ändern könnt wenn bestimmte Umstände eintreten die es rechtfertigen würden. Vielleicht würde die Tatsache dass ich so brav gewesen bin eine Berührung rechtfertigen?“

„Mike, bittest du mich gerade darum, dich zu berühren?“ Harvey rutschte ein wenig nach vorne und starrte gebannt in Mikes Augen, hoffend, dass er endlich sein Hirn benutzen würde.

Mike erschauerte. „Oh ja, Herr. Bitte berührt mich. Wo auch immer Ihr wollt. Mein Schwanz, mein Hintern, meine Brustwarzen. Ich gehöre nur Euch.“

Harvey stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Für einen Moment beobachtete er die Stadt weit unter sich. Mike war jung und willig aber auch so schnell darin, die Regeln zu vergessen. Harvey drehte sich um und beobachtete Mike, der immer noch vor dem Sofa kniete aber den Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht hatte.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass deine Hörerinnerung fast so gut ist wie deine eidetische Erinnerung. Ist das die Wahrheit, Mike?“

Der Sub schien überrascht. „Ja, Herr. Ich würde Euch nicht anlügen.“

„Dann möchte ich dass du dich daran erinnerst was ich dir gesagt habe, bevor ich dich in die Ecke gesteckt hatte. Und was ich dir gestern bevor ich dich mit der Hand befriedigt habe gesagt habe. Wortwörtlich, wenn du kannst.“

„Ihr habt gesagt: _Also, für heute und morgen ist es dir nicht gestattet dich auf eine vergnügliche Art zu berühren oder dich sonst irgendwie zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Und du darfst mich auch… weder darum bitten noch versuchen, so etwas…. in der Art einzuleiten_.“

Mike sah plötzlich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen aus als ihm aufging wohin das führte. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte als er die aufkeimende Panik hinunter schluckte aber er machte trotzdem weiter, da Harvey es von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Und bevor Ihr mich mit der Hand befriedigt habt, habt Ihr gesagt_: __Es ist dir nicht gestattet dich zu bewegen und du darfst nur sprechen wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle. Geräusche sind aber erlaubt. Du hältst die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt und hast nur 5 Minuten Zeit um zu kommen. Das einzige was du bekommst ist meine Hand. Und danach treten die vorherigen Regeln bis Mittwochabend wieder in Kraft. Verstanden?_“

„Erkennst du nun dein Problem, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr. Ich habe Eure Regeln gebrochen als ich Euch gesagt habe dass ich hart bin und dass ich will dass Ihr mich berührt. Als ich Euch angebettelt habe mich zu berühren. Es tut mir leid Herr. Ich hab’s vergessen.“

„Ja, Mike. Das ist dein Problem. Wenn du geil bist vergisst du die Regeln. Und das kann ich dir nicht durchgehen lassen.“

Mike ließ den Kopf hängen, ganz plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage Augenkontakt mit Harvey zu halten. Es hatte keinen einzigen Tag seit ihrer ersten Szene in Harveys Büro gegeben, an dem er keinen Mist gebaut hatte.

„Ich möchte dass du aufstehst, zu meinem Schreibtisch gehst, die Shorts und Unterhose runterziehst und die nach vorne beugst.“ Harveys Stimme war sehr leise und klang fast nachdenklich.

Der Sub kam auf die Füße und gehorchte sofort. Er legte die Handflächen auf die kühle Glasoberfläche des Schreibtischs und streckte den nackten Hinter raus. Dann wartete er… und wartete. Er konnte hören wie Harvey sich hinter ihm bewegte aber er traute sich nicht, sich um zusehen. In der Reflexion der Oberfläche des Schreibtischs konnte er einen jungen Mann mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck und großen, traurigen Augen erkennen und er hielt es nicht aus, sein Spiegelbild anzusehen. Alles was er sehen konnte, war der Fehlschlag der er war, also schloss er ganz fest die Augen.

Die leichte Berührung an seinem unteren Rücken überraschte ihn. Die Handfläche glitt unter seinem T-Shirt an seiner Wirbelsäule nach oben bis sie zwischen seinen Schulterblättern lag und dort ein klein wenig Druck ausübte. Dann rieb die andere Hand langsame Kreise auf seinem Hintern.

„Ich würde dich so viel lieber im Spiel versohlen, Mike. Ich denke wir beide würden das viel mehr genießen.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Herr.“ Seine Stimme klang etwas höher, fast kindlich.

„Das weiß ich, Mike. Aber du musst lernen dich an die Regeln zu erinnern. Also, du bekommst drei Schläge. Und du kennst die Regeln für eine Bestrafung. Und möchte, dass du sie aufsagst bevor du mir deine Farbe sagst.“

„Ich muss die Schläge zählen aber ansonsten muss ich still bleiben. Meine Farbe ist Grün, Herr.“

„Gib mir das Lineal, Mike. Da es nur drei Schläge sind, werde ich sie ein wenig verstärken.“

Mikes Augen glitten suchend über den Schreibtisch bis er das hölzerne Lineal neben Harveys Laptop entdeckte. Er griff danach und streckte seine Hand nach hinten aus um es an Harvey zu übergeben. Plötzlich fing er an zu zittern. Wie würde sich das Lineal anfühlen? Harveys Hand war schon schlimm genug gewesen und ein Lineal, mit voller Kraft benutzt wäre bestimmt so viel schlimmer. Er war so erleichtert gewesen, als Harvey gesagt hatte dass es nur drei Schläge sind… aber jetzt… Oh Gott. Nun hatte er wirklich Angst.

Aber bevor seine Angst ihn noch tiefer in den Abgrund ziehen konnte zogen ihn sanfte Hände nach oben und drehten ihn herum.

„Mike. Schau mich an.” Er blickte hoch in Harveys Augen.

„Vertraust du mir, Mike?“

Er nickte. “Ja, Herr. Das tue ich.“

Harvey hielt das Lineal hoch. „Ich weiß, dass du drei Schläge mit dem Lineal ertragen kannst, Mike. Ich weiß es. Ich würde nichts tun dass du nicht ertragen kannst. Und ich weiß dass du nachher mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause fahren musst. Ich verspreche dir, dass du das können wirst.“ Harveys Stimme klang so sicher dass Mikes Angst wieder abnahm. Wenn Harvey sich sicher war, dass er damit umgehen konnte, dann war es auch so.

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

Harveys Hand berührte ihn kurz an der Wange, wo der Daumen seinen Wangenknochen langsam streichelte.

„Dreh dich um und nimm deine Position ein.“

Sobald Mike wieder über den Schreibtisch gebeugt war, war auch die warme Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern zurück. Er presste seine schweißnassen Hände fest gegen das Glas wobei ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass er es sein würde der in ein paar Stunden die Handabdrücke wegwischen musste.

Er konnte spüren wie das hölzerne Lineal einmal kurz und leicht gegen seinen Hintern klopfte und dann traf der erste Schlag sein Ziel, beide Arschbacken gleichzeitig.

„Eins“, presste er hervor als der erste scharfe Schmerz dumpf wurde und sich ausbreitete bis er immer weniger wurde. Bevor er ganz verschwunden war, traf ihn der zweite Schlag etwas weiter unten.

„Zwei!“ Er zischte das Wort denn diesmal fühlte es sich etwas schärfer an, fast wie ein Stich und Mike vermutete, dass Harvey ein wenig mehr Kraft als zuvor benutzt hatte. Der Schmerz brauchte diesmal etwas länger um zu verblassen.

Der letzte Schlag traf ihn am Übergang vom Hintern zum Oberschenkel, dem Sitzfleisch und diesmal tat es wirklich scheiße weh.

„Drei.“ Er war ein wenig atemlos als sein Gehirn versuchte den Schmerz einzuordnen und zu verarbeiten aber die drei Schläge waren nicht genug gewesen um ihn mit Endorphinen zu fluten und seinen Augen blieben diesmal trocken.

Das Lineal fiel mit einem klappern auf die Schreibtischplatte und eine warme, feste Handfläche streichelte den Schmerz weg.

„So ein schöner Rotton. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie hübsch dein frisch versohlter Hintern aussieht, Mike.“

Er blieb in Position während Harvey sein Werk noch ein wenig bewunderte und dabei Mikes geschundene Haut streichelte.

„Ich muss unbedingt eine Flasche mit der Lotion im Schreibtisch aufbewahren“, sagte der Dom mehr zu sich selbst als zu Mike.

Nach einer Weile nahm er die Hände von Mike und trat zurück.

„Dreh dich um und zieh deine Shorts wieder hoch.“ Nachdem Mike sich wieder vollständig angezogen hatte, sein Schwanz immer noch hart, trat Harvey wieder näher und zog den Sub in seine Arme während seine Lippen Mikes rechte Schläfe liebkosten.

„Vergessen und vergeben“, murmelte er in Mikes weiches, unordentliches Haar. „Aber du musst dich bis Mittwochabend an die Regeln halten. Ich will dich nicht wieder bestrafen müssen, Mike.“

„Ja, Herr. Das will ich auch nicht.“ Plötzlich gab sein Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich und Harvey lachte laut auf.

„Hast du einen Löwen da drin versteckt?“ Er endete die Umarmung und musterte seinen Sub mit einem liebevollen Blick.

„Sorry, Herr. Ich hatte noch kein Abendessen.“

Harvey grinste ihn an. „Nun, das wenigste was ich tun kann, ist dich zu füttern. Kennst du das kleine Diner zwei Blocks von hier, Ecke Lexington Avenue? Da gibt es gute Sandwiches. Und die Salate sind delikat. Ich lad dich ein.”

Mike grinste zurück, den Schmerz im Hintern fest vergessen. „ Wie könnte ich da nein sagen, Herr?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle Leser


	19. Schmerz ist ein geringer Preis

Nachdem Mike am Dienstagmorgen seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, stattete er als Erstes seiner Bank einen Besuch ab und zahlte den Scheck von Pearson Hardman auf sein Konto ein. Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt, in dem er sein Portmonee mit dem Scheck darin verloren hatte, also war es eine große Erleichterung, das Ding loszuwerden.

Dann überwies er das Geld ans Pflegeheim um Grammys Rechnung zu begleichen, so dass sie nicht rausgeworfen werden konnte.

Die Dritte Handlung des Tages war, eine E-Mail mit seiner Kündigung an Schmidt Facility Management zu schicken. Er hatte angeboten die zweiwöchige Kündigungsfrist einzuhalten, aber die Antwort war nur gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht brauchten.

Für den Rest der Woche hatte er nun tatsächlich etwas freie Zeit und er konnte zur Abwechslung mal eine ganze Nacht durchschlafe, ohne zwischendurch für seinen Nachtjob aufstehen zu müssen. Harvey hatte nicht nur über diesen Plan Bescheid gewusst, sondern hatte ihn sogar dazu ermutigt das Putzen aufzugeben, als sie letzten Abend beim Abendessen darüber sprachen.

Mike wollte sich immer noch für einen Job als Kellner bei einem Party Service bewerben, da Geld trotz allem immer knapp war, aber nun, ohne die ständige Furcht dass seine Grammy rausgeschmissen werden könnte, konnte er sich etwas Zeit lassen und nach einem Job suchen, den er wirklich mochte. Und sehr wahrscheinlich musste er dann auch nicht jede Nacht arbeiten und würde trotzdem genug verdienen, um einigermaßen zurecht zu kommen.

Sein Leben hatte sich in nur ein paar Tagen zum Besseren gewandelt und nun wartete Mike darauf, mal wieder in ein Schlagloch zu stolpern. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, zur Abwechslung mal Glück zu haben und Fortuna war ihm immer als eine sehr wankelmütige Dame erschienen.

In seiner Arbeit als Fahrradkurier war er in ganz Manhattan unterwegs und so fand er sich, nicht ganz zufällig, zur Mittagszeit in der Nähe von Pearson Hardman wieder und entschloss sich, Harvey die zweite obligatorische Textnachricht des Tages zu senden.

(Mike 13:26 Uhr) _Hallo Herr. Ich bin gerade in der Nähe. Hatte eine Lieferung im Seagram Gebäude. _

(Harvey 13:28 Uhr) _Perfekt. Triff mich am Hotdog-Stand 54te Straße Ecke Lexington. Ich lad dich zum Mittagessen ein._

(Mike 13:29 Uhr) _Bin in drei Minuten da._

Mike lehnte sich gegen sein Fahrrad während er auf Harvey wartete. Die Sonne war hervorgekommen und er war ziemlich froh darüber, dass seine Arbeitskleidung im Sommer aus Shorts und ein T-Shirt bestand.

Als er endlich seinen Dom entdeckte wie er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmaßen bahnte, fiel ihm einmal mehr auf, wie gut Harvey im Anzug aussah, auch wenn ihm ziemlich warm sein musste.

Im Vergleich zu den ganzen anderen Anzugträgern umgab Harvey eine Aura der Kühle und Gelassenheit, so als könnte er seinen Körper durch pure Willenskraft davon abhalten, Schweiß zu produzieren. Das einzige Zugeständnis an das Wetter, war die Sonnenbrille die er trug.

Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, stellte Mike sich ein wenig aufrechter hin als Harvey zu ihm trat. Da sie an einem öffentlichen Ort waren, konnte er Harvey nicht so begrüßen wie er es getan hätte wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, also beschloss er, sich von Harveys Verhalten leiten zu lassen. 

„Hallo Mike. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall dass du in der Nähe warst.“ 

Mike lächelte ein wenig verlegen, da es kein Zufall gewesen war. „Nun, He… Harvey. Ich war gerade im Büro als der Auftrag reinkam und da ich wusste, dass es in der Nähe von deinem Büro war, hab ich mich freiwillig gemeldet. Ich hoffe das war okay?“ 

Harvey nickte nur, nicht sicher ob er Mike für sein schnelles Handeln loben oder für seine Aufdringlichkeit schimpfen sollte. 

„Magst du Hotdogs?“ 

Mike grinste. „Ist der Papst katholisch?“

„Hier gibt’s die Besten in ganz New York.“ Harvey ging zum Stand und bestellte zwei Hotdogs mit allem und übergab einen an Mike. 

Sie aßen in kameradschaftlicher Stille aber Mike wurde bewusst, dass sie ein seltsames Bild abgaben. Der megawichtige Anwalt, der ein Mittagessen an einem Imbiss auf der Straße mit einem einfachen Fahrradkurier teilte. Als Harvey fertig war, wischte er sich den Mund und die Hände sorgfältig an der Serviette ab. Mike hatte es irgendwie geschafft, einen Klecks Senf auf sein T-Shirt zu tropfen und wischte daran herum, wodurch er den Fleck nur größer machte. 

„Wie zum Teufel hast du das denn geschafft?“ 

Mike konnte das Augenrollen hinter der dunklen Sonnenbrille nicht sehen, aber der leicht entnervte Ton machte ihm deutlich, was Harvey von seinen Tischmanieren hielt. „Ich hoffe mal du kannst dich besser benehmen wenn ich dich zum Essen in ein gutes Restaurant ausführe.“ 

Mike dachte, dass es ein wenig unfair war und da sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden entschloss er sich, sein Glück ein wenig herauszufordern. 

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas in deiner Gegenwart schmutzig gemacht habe, und überhaupt, das kann doch jedem Mal passieren. Meine Eltern und Grammy haben mir beigebracht, wie man sich in einem Restaurant verhält also nur keine Sorge.   


Harvey musterte ihn einen Moment lang. „Okay. Ich denke es kann tatsächlich jedem Mal passieren. Außer mir natürlich.“   


Nun war es an Mike mit den Augen zu rollen und dieses Mal tat er es ganz offen. „Ja, klar.“   


Harveys Hand landete einen blitzschnellen Treffer auf seinem Hintern und der Dom nahm danach sofort wieder seine normale Haltung ein. Wenn Mike nicht immer noch den leichten Schmerz des Schlages gespürt hätte, dann wäre er sich nicht sicher gewesen, dass es überhaupt geschehen war.   


„Wie geht’s dem Hintern?“ fragte Harvey unschuldig, seinen Sub daran erinnernd dass nur, weil er gerade im Moment nicht bestraft werden konnte, es nicht hieß, dass er ihm alles durchgehen lassen würde.   


„Gut, Harvey. Danke der Nachfrage.“   


„Dann bemüh dich besser drum dass es auch so bleibt.“   


Mike nickte sein Einverständnis und wechselte das Thema.   


„Ich hab die Rechnung überwiesen und bei Schmidt gekündigt. Sie verlangen nicht, dass ich die Kündigungsfrist einhalte also kann ich ab sofort die Nächte wieder durchschlafen. Aber ich schau mich trotzdem noch nach einem anderen Job um.“   


Harvey nickte zustimmend. „Ich hab Donna darum gebeten, unseren Partyservice zu kontaktieren. Sobald ich was Neues höre, lasse ich es dich wissen. Also, wann endet dein Arbeitstag denn normalerweise, nun da du nur noch tagsüber arbeitest?“   


Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt drauf an. An den meisten Tagen so gegen 18 Uhr, da dann auch die meisten unserer Kunden schließen.“   


„Gut zu wissen. Mach diese Woche keine anderen Pläne. Ich werde ein paar Termine für dich ausmachen. Ich schreib dir später die Details.“   


Mike wusste, von welcher Art Termine Harvey sprach und obwohl er keine Probleme damit hatte, zum Friseur geschickt zu werden und auch eine Einkaufstour überleben würde, gab es eine Sache, auf die er sich ganz und gar nicht freute.   


„Was ist mit heute Abend, Harvey? Ich wollte eigentlich meine Grammy besuchen.“   


„Wäre das nicht verdächtig? Mike, du musst dich an deine Routine halten. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns vorzeitig zu verraten. Und du darfst ihr nichts sagen. Das Risiko, dass sie aus Versehen etwas ausplaudert ist zu groß.“   


„Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde ihr schon nichts sagen. Aber am Sonntag hat sie sich darüber beschwert, dass sie keine essbaren Kekse hat und ich hab gedacht, ich könnte schnell bei ihr vorbeischauen und ihr welche bringen. Und MacArschloch ist nach 6 Uhr nicht mehr da. Bitte. Ich mach es auch ganz schnell.“   


Harvey konnte sehen wie wichtig es Mike war und gab nach.   


„Nun gut. Aber sei vorsichtig. Und mach es kurz.“   


„Danke. Oh, übrigens. Sie würde dich gerne kennen lernen.“   


Harvey hob die Augenbrauen fragend an und Mike erzählte ihm von seinem Gespräch mit seiner Grammy.   


„Es tut mir leid, wenn es komisch für dich ist aber sie hat darauf bestanden und ich kann es total verstehen wenn du nicht willst aber ich musste es dir sagen.“   


Harvey war ein wenig ratlos. Er hatte diesen ganzen Triff-die-Eltern-Kram nicht mehr gemacht, seit er ein Teenager gewesen war und er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Gedanken daran, Mikes Grammy zu treffen. Einerseits mussten sie weiterhin unter dem Radar fliegen und wenn es sich rumsprach, dass Harvey Specter Edith Ross besucht hatte, dann wüsste MacDougal, dass da was lief. Auf der anderen Seite war Grammy Ross die einzige Person in Mikes Leben, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete und er konnte in seinen Augen lesen, wie erleichtert er darüber gewesen war das seine Grammy ihnen ihren Segen gegeben hatte. Vielleicht könnte er ja mal kurz an einem Wochenende vorbeischauen, in normalen Klamotten und mit einer Baseballkappe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass ihn niemand erkennen würde. 

„Es ist nicht so dass ich sie nicht treffen möchte, Mike. Ich denke bloß, dass das Timing gerade nicht passt. Und wir können ihr keinesfalls sagen was wir vorhaben. Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis wir diese ganze Geschichte hinter uns gebracht haben. Aber ich bin wirklich glücklich darüber, dass du ihre Zustimmung hast.“

Harveys Smartphone piepte und er nahm den Anruf an. „Ja, Donna, was gibt’s denn? Sag ihnen dass ich in ein paar Minuten da bin.“

Er beendete das Gespräch und berührte kurz Mikes Wange mit der Hand. „Ich muss gehen. Und du darfst deine Grammy besuchen solange du vorsichtig bist. Ruf mich danach an.“

Mike sah sich schnell um aber es war gerade niemand in Hörweite.

„Ja, Herr. Vielen Dank.“

**********

Die gefürchtete Textnachricht kam Mittwochnachmittag.

(Harvey 12:34 Uhr) _Sugaring NYC. 215 5th Avenue. __18:30 Uhr. Nimm vorher eine Dusche und fahr mit dem Taxi. Du willst danach nicht auf deinem Fahrrad sitzen müssen. Dein Termin ist mit Natalie. Sie weiß, was zu tun ist._

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Darauf hatte er sich nun wirklich nicht gefreut.

(Mike 12:45 Uhr) _Ich versuche früher aus der Arbeit zu kommen. Hoffentlich klappt es._

Vielleicht fiel ihm ja eine Ausrede ein. Wenn er einen späten Auftrag hätte, vielleicht…

(Harvey 12:46 Uhr) _Soll ich deinen Boss anrufen und es mit ihm ausmachen?_

Fuck! Wie machte Harvey das bloß?

(Mike 12:47 Uhr) _Nein, Herr. Ich sag ihm, dass das Pflegeheim angerufen hat. Dann kann ich rechtzeitig aufhören._

(Harvey 12:48 Uhr) _Braver Junge! _

_**********_

Natalie war eine zierliche Blondine, die ihn neugierig musterte während sie ihn am Empfang begrüßte. Sie schien zu spüren, dass er nervös war als sie ihn zu ihrer Kabine führte und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Das erste Mal?“

„Yeah. Ich bin ein wenig nervös.“

„Dafür gibt’s gar keinen Grund. Es ist nur ein bisschen Schmerz. Und dein Dom wird es lieben, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“

Mike blieb einfach stehen, nicht sicher ob er sich verhört hatte.

„Wie bitte?“ War den SUB in dicken roten Buchstaben auf seine Stirn geschrieben?

Natalie spürte seine Verwirrung und klärte ihn mit einem Lächeln auf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin auch in der Szene. Ich übernehme viele Aufträge für Nataschas Klienten und ich hab gesehen, dass dieser Termin von Harvey Specter vereinbart wurde. Ich hab ein paar Sessions mit ihm gehabt. Er ist wirklich nett.“

Sie war so offen und locker, als wäre ein Gespräch über einen BDSM-Club die normalste Sache der Welt. Nun, für Mike war es das ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich…ja. Das ist er. Tut mir leid aber ich bin ein wenig verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Szenen mit Frauen hat.“ Er konnte die Eifersucht, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern als sie seine Irritation spürte. „Ich arbeite in Teilzeit für Natascha als bezahlte Sub. Harvey hatte ein paar Sessions mit mir. Ich steh auf Schmerz und er steht drauf, mir Schmerz zu geben. Aber das war es auch schon und ich hab ihn auch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Also, kein Grund zum Schmollen.“

Nach ihrer Erklärung fühlte er sich ein wenig besser, aber er war immer noch misstrauisch.

„Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal… du weißt schon? Es ist nur, zwischen uns ist es neu und …“

„Und du fühlst dich ein wenig unsicher. Ich versteh schon. Keine Sorge.“ Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Das letzte Mal hab ich ihn im Club vor etwa vier Wochen gesehen. Es war ein Donnerstag, glaube ich. Und bevor du fragst, wie hatten nie Sex also schau mich nicht so grimmig an. Zwischen uns ging es immer nur darum, unsere gegenseitigen Bedürfnisse zu stillen und nicht um große Gefühle.“

Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Sein Treffen mit Steven war an einem Donnerstag vor etwa vier Wochen gewesen. Also hatte Harvey eine Session mit Natalie gehabt bevor er Mike getroffen hatte. Und warum würde Harvey auch nicht mit Frauen spielen, oder sogar Sex mit ihnen haben? Harvey hatte ihm gesagt, dass er bi war, also sollte er eigentlich nicht überrascht sein.

Natalie hatte ihre Ausrüstung zurecht gelegt während Mike einfach in der kleinen Kabine stand, nicht wissend, was ihn erwartete. Die Kosmetikerin blickte kurz auf ihre Notizen bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Zieh dich aus. Du bekommst das volle Programm.“

„Ich…okay. Was heißt das genau? Ich dachte… nur da unten?“ Er deutete auf seinen Schritt während sich eine tiefe Röte in Windeseile auf seinem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete.

Sie konnte ein kleines schelmisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Wenn der Kleine in einer Session genauso verlegen war, dann hatte Harvey wohl eine Menge Spaß mit ihm. „Nö. Brust, Achseln, Oberschenkel, Hintern, Pospalte, Hodensack und alles um deinen Penis herum. Die einzige Körperbehaarung die bleibt, ist die an deinen Armen und Unterschenkeln.“

„Darf ich da irgendwie mitreden?“ versuchte er zu verhandeln.

Natalie grinste nur noch breiter. „Du könntest Harvey anrufen wenn du möchtest.“

Für einen Moment war Mike versucht, genau das zu tun aber dann ging ihm auf wie das Gespräch wohl enden würde. Besser, er gab jetzt gleich auf ohne Harvey einen Grund zu liefern ihn am Telefon runterzuputzen oder ihn später zu bestrafen.

Zögerlich begann Mike damit, sich auszuziehen. Diesmal ließ er sich viel Zeit damit und faltete jedes Kleidungsstück sorgsam zusammen und legte es auf den Stuhl in der Ecke. Er versuchte es so lang wie möglich hinauszuzögern, aber irgendwann gingen ihm dann doch die Klamotten aus.

Er drehte sich um und faltete die Hände vor seinem Penis um wenigstens etwas Würde zu bewahren. Natalie ging langsam um ihn herum und besah sich die Regionen, die ihrer Behandlung bedurften.

„Heb bitte deine Arme über den Kopf.“

Er rollte mit den Augen und atmete tief ein bevor er ihrer Bitte nachkam. Das war eine ganz neue Form der Verletzlichkeit und es war Kacke. Es half aber ein wenig, dass Natalie ihn absolut professionell behandelte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken war sie mit ihrer Musterung fertig.

„Du hast nicht viele Haare auf dem Körper. Dein Rücken sieht gut aus und auf der Brust hast du auch nur wenig. Wir sollten in weniger als einer Stunde fertig sein.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein ermunterndes Lächeln und hob ein dünnes Handtuch hoch.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken. Ich decke die Teile ab an denen ich gerade nicht arbeite, damit du dich ein wenig wohler fühlst.“ Sie konnte sehen, wie sehr er sich schämte. „Und du bist heute mein achter Kunde also kannst du mir glauben, dass ich die ganzen Genitalien gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnehme. Du hast da unten nichts, was ich nicht schon tausend Mal gesehen habe.“

Als Mike auf der Kosmetikliege lag, bedeckte Natalie seinen Schoß mit dem Handtuch. Er dankte ihr mit einem scheuen Lächeln und fing an, sich ein wenig besser zu fühlen.

„Ich fang mit deinem Oberkörper an. Wir benutzen eine Zuckerpaste anstatt des normalen Wachses. Es tut weniger weh und es ist leichter, damit zu arbeiten. Also, Arme über den Kopf. Ich fang mit deinen Achseln an um dich langsam dran zu gewöhnen.“

Es war gar nicht so schlimm wie Mike gedacht hatte. Die warme Zuckerpaste fühlte sich gut auf seiner Haut an und als Natalie sie wieder abriss, fühlte er ein leichtes Brennen aber sie presste sofort ihre Handfläche auf seine Haut und der Schmerz ließ nach. Sie arbeitete sich langsam nach unten während sie die ganze Zeit Smalltalk mit ihm machte um ihn ein wenig abzulenken.

Er war froh, dass Natalie eine Sub war und nachdem er ein wenig über ihre Erklärung woher sie Harvey kannte nachgedacht hatte, war er auch froh darüber, dass sie über ihn Bescheid wusste. Er konnte ganz offen mit ihr reden ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass er sich aus Versehen verplapperte.

Natalie war endlich an seinem Schoß angekommen und wies ihn an, die Beine weit zu spreizen, anzuwinkeln und sie, mit den Hände in den Kniekehlen, leicht zur Brust zu ziehen.

Während sie die Zuckerpaste auf seinem Schoß verteilte musste sie seinen Penis aus dem Weg halten. Wenigstens war er nicht hart und nach dieser Erfahrung war er sich absolut sicher, dass Demütigung kein Kink von ihm war. Er drehte sein Gesicht weg und starrte auf das Bild eines Sonnenuntergangs an der Wand. Er konnte spüren, wie heiß sein Gesicht war. _Für Harvey, für Harvey, für Harvey, _wiederholte er wieder und wieder wie ein Mantra in seinen Gedanken.

„Das tut jetzt ein bisschen weh“, warnte sie ihn, aber bevor er sich wappnen konnte hatte Natalie die klebrige Zuckerpaste schon abgerissen.

„Au!“ Er konnte den Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja, ich weiß. Diese Stelle tut wirklich weh. Aber danach wirst du so hübsch aussehen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Harvey dich belohnen wird, also konzentrier dich lieber darauf.“

Nach endlosen fünf Minuten war seine Schambehaarung endgültig verschwunden. Es befanden sich noch ein paar einzelne Haare auf seinem Hodensack, aber Natalie wurde sie mit Hilfe einer Pinzette in weniger als zwei Minuten los. Gerade als er dachte, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte und sich ein wenig entspannte wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

„Knie dich hin und halte deine Pobacken auseinander. Es ist Zeit für deine Pospalte.“

Mike stöhnte laut auf. Würden die Demütigungen denn nie enden?

„Komm schon, Mike. Das ist jetzt wirklich die letzte Stelle. Du hast bist jetzt gut durchgehalten, dafür dass es dein erstes Mal war.“

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, zog die Knie an, drückte sein Gesicht gegen den Überzug der Kosmetikliege und fasste mit den Händen nach hinten um seine Arschbacken auseinander zu ziehen.

Natalie erzählte ihm alles über die Broadway Show, die sie am Wochenende gesehen hatte und er konzentrierte sich auf ihre Stimme während sie ihm auch noch die letzten Körperhaare ausriss.

„Da, jetzt sind wir fertig. Bleib kurz so während ich die Pflegelotion auftrage.“

Dieser letzte Teil fühlte sich wieder ganz gut an und sie gab ihm eine kleine Tube von dem Zeug mit und erklärte ihm, wie er seine Haut in den nächsten Tagen pflegen sollte.

Nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, begleitete sie ihn nach vorne zum Empfang.

„Harvey hat mich gebeten, einen Folgetermin in sechs Wochen mit dir auszumachen.“

Mike stöhnte. Er wusste, dass Harvey ihm gesagt hatte, dass er es als hartes Limit auf die Liste setzen konnte nachdem er es einmal ausprobiert hatte, aber ganz ehrlich, wenn sollte er täuschen? Natürlich würde er es wieder tun, wenn Harvey es wollte. Und vielleicht wäre das zweite Mal auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Die Hoffnung stirbt schließlich zuletzt.

„Ja, irgendwann nach 6 Uhr ist gut.“ Sie sagte ihm das Datum und überreichte ihm einen Flyer mit den Pflegeanweisungen für die nächsten Tage.

„Ruf ruhig an wenn du Probleme hast. Manche Leute bekommen einen leichten Ausschlag aber normalerweise genügt die Pflegelotion um die gereizte Haut zu beruhigen.“

„Danke Natalie. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass es ein Vergnügen war, aber…“

Sie lachte auf. „Ja, ich versteh schon. Du willst mich nicht anlügen. Das ist die Geschichte meines Lebens. Aber es war nett dich zu treffen, Mike. Und viel Glück mit Harvey. Ich denke mal dass ich so schnell keine Session mehr mit ihm haben werde.“

„Nicht wenn ich da was mitreden kann.“

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und winkte bevor sie sich herumdrehte und zurück in ihre Kabine ging um alles für den nächsten Kunden vorzubereiten.


	20. Eine höchst willkommene Ablenkung

Als Mike nach Hause kam, zog er sich sofort aus und stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel um sich zu betrachten. Seine Haut war noch leicht rosa und gereizt, an manchen Stellen mehr als an anderen, aber ansonsten sah es sehr gut aus. Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die behandelten Stellen gleiten und wunderte sich darüber, wie glatt und weich seine Haut sich nun, ohne die kratzigen Haare, anfühlte. Nun konnte er tatsächlich den Vorteil erkennen. Vielleicht würde er sich ja wirklich dran gewöhnen.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er Harvey wohl auch dazu bringen könnte, die gleiche Behandlung über sich ergehen zu lassen, aber dann schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Harvey war perfekt so wie er war, mit oder ohne Haare, und es war nicht an ihm, seinen Dom ändern zu wollen.

Natalie hatte ihn angewiesen mit einer Dusche bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten und da es ihm immer noch nicht gestattet war, sich selbst anzufassen, obwohl er sich mittlerweile wirklich, _wirklich_ sehr gerne anfassen wollte, zog er seine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt an, um die Versuchung zu minimieren. Nachdem er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, machte er es sich auf seiner Couch gemütlich, aber bevor er die Flasche öffnete, wählte er Harveys Nummer.

„Hallo Mike, wie war dein Tag?“

Mike verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. _Gut, bis man mir alle Körperhaare an der Wurzel ausgerissen hat_, würde wohl ein wenig aufsässig klingen, also bemühte er sich um eine neutrale Antwort. Er war sich sicher, dass Harvey ohnehin früher oder später beim Thema ankommen würde.

„Ganz gut, Herr. Und bei Euch? Oh, und darf ich ein Bier trinken?“

„Ja, Mike. Ein Bier ist in Ordnung. Ich könnte ehrlich gesagt auch eins gebrauchen. Ich stecke immer noch in der Arbeit fest, da sich etwas ergeben hat. Aber nichts Neues zu deinem Fall. Ich habe deine eidesstattliche Erklärung für nächste Woche auf den Terminkalender gesetzt.“

„In Ordnung. Ich werde da sein. Wenn es sein muss, dann kann ich mir den ganzen Tag freinehmen so lange ich diese Woche schon Bescheid sagen, damit sie in der Arbeit vorplanen können.“

„Sobald ich den genauen Tag weiß, sag ich dir Bescheid.“ Harvey machte eine kleine Pause. „Also, warst du heute bei Natalie?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jetzt sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sehr hübsch aussiehst, so glatt und ohne Haare.“

„Ich trage Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt, also gibt’s gerade nicht so viel zu sehen, Herr.“

„Aber du könntest dich ausziehen. Dann gäbe es einiges für mich zu sehen.“

Harvey stand offenbar der Sinn nach ein wenig Dirty Talk. Nun, wenn es seinen Dom glücklich machte dann würde Mike ihm nur zu gerne den Gefallen tun.

„Ja, für Euch würde ich mich blitzschnell nackig machen, Herr. Ich mag es sehr, wenn Ihr mich anseht.“ Er übernahm nicht die Initiative sondern reagierte nur auf seinen Dom. Das war es wenigstens was er sich selbst einredete und hoffentlich sah Harvey es genauso.

„Nun, ich würde dich ja bitten, mich in meinem Büro zu besuchen, aber es arbeiten noch ein paar Leute hier und mit den Glaswänden ist es vermutlich keine gute Idee.“

„Wenn Ihr Skype habt, dann könnten wir per Video chatten.“ Der Vorschlag war ihm rausgerutscht bevor Mike richtig drüber nachdenken konnte.

Er konnte Harvey durch das Telefon atmen hören. „Weißt du, das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren, Mike. Ich bin mir fast sicher dass dieses Ding…“ Er konnte hören wie Harvey schnell auf den Tasten des Laptops herum tippte. „Ja, dieses Ding hat alles installiert. Hast du Skype auf deinem Laptop?“

„Ja, meine Bandbreite ist zwar nicht die Beste aber wir könnten es versuchen.“

„Dann fahr mal deinen Laptop hoch.“

Während Mike darauf wartete, dass sein alter Computer endlich betriebsbereit war, erzählte er Harvey von seinem Termin mit Natalie. Als er zu dem Teil kam, wo Natalie ihm erzählt hatte dass sie und Harvey gespielt hatten, zögerte er kurz, aber da es ihm immer noch im Gehirn rumspukte entschied er sich, Harvey geradeheraus danach zu fragen.

„Ja, Natalie und ich haben regelmäßig Sessions gehabt. Wir waren beide ungebunden und unsere Bedürfnisse haben einander komplementiert. Es war eine gute Lösung für uns beide.“ Harveys Stimme klang sehr nüchtern aber nicht abwertend oder unfreundlich, als fuhr Mike fort.

„Es ist nur, ich hatte irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ihr auch mit Frauen spielt. Irgendwie dachte ich, dass Ihr Sessions nur mit Männern habt.“

„Mike, ich hab dir doch gesagt dass ich bi bin, also warum erstaunt es dich dann so, dass ich mit Frauen gespielt habe?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Nun da Ihr es ansprecht scheint es offensichtlich zu sein, aber irgendwie hat es mich doch überrascht.“

„Nun, da wir beide eine Vereinbarung unterschrieben haben werde ich in der vorhersehbaren Zukunft wohl nur mit einem Mann, oder besser gesagt, Jungen, spielen“, versicherte Harvey ihm, um ihn zu beruhigen und der Sub fühlte tatsächlich Erleichterung.

Als Mike endlich das Programm öffnen konnte, sandte er eine Nachricht an Harvey und nur Sekunden später ertönte der einzigartige Ton eines Skype-Chats und als er auf die richtige Taste drückte, füllte das Gesicht seines Doms seinen kleinen Bildschirm.

Harvey trug ein weißes Anzugshemd mit subtilen, hellblauen Streifen. Seine dunkelblaue Krawatte war ein wenig gelockert und oh Schreck, Mike konnte sehen, dass Harvey den obersten Knopf des Hemdes tatsächlich geöffnet hatte. Er trug kein Jackett aber die Ärmel des Hemdes waren immer noch lang und die Manschetten schmiegten sich ordentlich um die Handgelenke.

Er sah ein wenig müde aus, so als wäre der Tag anstrengend gewesen. Es war nun nach 20 Uhr und von der Art und Weise wie sein Dom über die Arbeit gesprochen hatte, würde er wohl nicht so schnell nach Hause gehen.

Aber sein Gesicht leuchtete auf sobald er Mike ansichtig wurde und die Lachfältchen um seine Augen ließen ihn jünger und ein wenig entspannter wirken.

„Also, es ist noch keine fünf Minuten her, dass du mir ein verlockendes Angebot gemacht hast und dennoch trägst du immer noch deine Klamotten. Ich werde dich wohl wegen Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen verklagen müssen“, neckte Harvey ihn.

„Wenn Ihr nur eine Sekunden warten könntet, Herr.“

Mike blickte sich suchend in seiner kleinen Wohnung um, während er darüber nachdachte, wo er den kleinen Laptop am besten platzieren könnte damit Harvey ihm beim Strippen zusehen konnte. Am Ende stellte er ihn auf seinem Esstisch ab und drehte den Bildschirm so, dass die Webcam seinen ganzen Körper einfangen konnte. Dann zog er sich das T-Shirt mit einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er das Shirt im Lasso-Stil über seinem Kopf kreisen lassen sollte, so wie es die Stripper in diesen billigen Shows für Frauen immer machten, aber dann entschloss er sich dagegen. Harvey hatte sicherlich mehr Stil als ein Raum voller betrunkener Hausfrauen.

Nachdem er auch seine Boxershorts losgeworden war, verschränkte er seine Finger hinter dem Kopf und drehte sich langsam im Kreis. Als er die 360 Grad vollendet hatte, konnte er sehen, dass Harvey näher an die Kamera herangerutscht war, so dass sein Gesicht jetzt die kompletten 14 Inches von Mikes kleinem Laptop ausfüllte. Seine Augen sahen sehr dunkel aus und Mike war sich sicher, dass er mehr als nur den Hauch von Erregung darin sehen konnte.

„Setz dich wieder auf die Couch und stell den Laptop auf den Couchtisch. Ich will eine Nahaufnahme.“

Mike beeilte sich zu gehorchen, da Harveys Erregung seine eigene anfachte, auch wenn es ihm nicht erlaubt war, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er würde sicherlich nicht nochmal den gleichen Fehler machen und Harvey um die Erlaubnis anbetteln, sich selber berühren zu dürfen.

Bevor er sich setzte, ging er ins Badezimmer und holte sich ein Handtuch das er auf die Couch legte. Nackter Hintern auf Kunstleder war nicht nur unbequem sondern auch ziemlich unhygienisch.

„Lehn dich zurück, richte die Kamera auf deinen Schoß aus und spreiz die Beine.“

Mike gehorchte ohne Zögern und sein Schwanz wurde nur noch härter sobald er Harveys hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bildschirm sah. Das war so verdammt heiß und fühlte sich auch ein wenig wie eine Szene an.

„Ich liebe es, dass ich dich nur ansehen muss damit du hart wirst.“ Harveys Stimme klang ein wenig rau und plötzlich stand sein Dom auf und für einen Moment konnte Mike nur die großen Fenster mit der langsam untergehenden Sonne über der Skyline von Manhattan im Hintergrund sehen.

„Einen Moment, Mike. Ich brauche einen Drink wenn wir das jetzt wirklich machen“, konnte er die Stimme seines Doms aus dem Off hören. Mike nutzte die Gelegenheit und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Als Harvey wieder vor der Kamera erschien, konnte Mike sehen, dass er sich eine großzügige Menge Whisky eingeschenkt hatte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und leckte sich dann die Lippen. Mike fragte sich, wie es wohl schmecken würde, Harvey nun zu küssen, in seinen Mund zu lecken und den Whisky gemixt mit Harveys eigenem Geschmack zu kosten. Er stöhnte beinahe auf bei dem Gedanken. Sein Penis war nun vollständig erigiert und stupste leicht gegen Mikes Bauch, so als wollte er ihn daran erinnern, dass er sich vernachlässigt fühlte.

„Sieh dich nur an. Du bist so hübsch wie ein Gemälde. Mein süßer, haarloser Welpe.“ Harvey hatte sich zurück gelehnt, einen Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne des Schreibtischstuhls abgestützt und hielt das Kristallglas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit lässig in der Hand.

Mike wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also blieb er still, die Augen fest auf Harveys Antlitz gerichtet.

„Bist du ein braver Junge gewesen, Mike?“ 

„Ich habe mich die ganze Woche nicht berührt, falls es das ist was Ihr wissen wollte, Herr.“

„War das hart für dich, Mike? Verzeih das Wortspiel.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um Harveys einzigartige Lippen.

Mike warf einen Blick nach unten in seinen Schoß. „Ja, es war… hart. Aber immer wenn ich mich berühren wollte hab ich an Euch gedacht; daran, dass ich Euer Junge bin und dass mein Schwanz Euch gehört und dass Ihr es mir nicht erlaubt habt. Irgendwie hat es das einfacher für mich gemacht. Dieses Wissen, dass mein Schwanz Euch gehört. Es hat sich angefühlt, als ob es ein Privileg wäre wenn Ihr mir endlich erlauben würdet meinen Schwanz anzufassen, und nicht als ob Ihr mir etwas verbietet, dass mir zusteht. Klingt das komisch? Ich glaube ich erklär es nicht richtig.“

Harveys Gesicht hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen und Mike wusste nicht so genau was es bedeutete. Hatte er wieder etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Nein Mike, das klingt überhaupt nicht komisch. Ich denke, dass du es endlich verstehst. Das ist es, was Unterwerfung bedeutet. Dass du dich mir hingibst. Danke. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“

Mike konnte es nicht verhindern. Er konnte spüren, wie das Grinsen sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete aber es fühlte sich einfach so gut an. Dieses Wissen, dass er endlich mal etwas richtig gemacht hatte; dass Harvey stolz auf ihn war.

„Danke, Herr, dass Ihr so geduldig mit mir seid.“

Harvey nahm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck und Mike griff nach seiner Bierflasche und hielt sie in Richtung der Kamera. „Darf ich, Herr?“ Als Harvey ihm sein Einverständnis mit einem Nicken bedeutete, nahm er einen langen Schluck.

„Mike, hast du Gleitmittel?“

Diese Frage, und alles was sie beinhaltete, traf Mike unvorbereitet. „Ich…ja, Herr. In meinem Nachttisch.“

„Hol es.“

Er brauchte vielleicht 5 Sekunden bis er wieder auf der Couch saß.

„Da ich gerade nicht bei dir sein kann, möchte ich, dass du meine Befehle genau befolgst. Das ist eine Szene und alle Regeln gelten. Hast du verstanden, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

„Als erstes möchte ich, dass du dich herum drehst und dich auf dein Sofa kniest. Zieh deine Pobacken auseinander. Ich will deine Pospalte sehen.“

Mike nahm die gewünschte Position ein und da er nun seinen Dom nicht mehr sehen konnte, schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl seiner Fingerspitzen und wie es sich anfühlte, sich für Harvey so bloß zu legen. Er konnte hören, wie Harvey einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, so als wolle sich der Dom beruhigen. Aber als er sprach klang seine Stimme normal.

„Gut gemacht. Nun dreh dich wieder um, setz dich hin und stell deine Füße rechts und links vom Laptop auf dem Tisch ab.“

Mike gehorchte schweigend da er genau wusste dass er nur sprechen durfte wenn Harvey ihm eine direkte Frage stellte.

„Rutsch mit dem Hintern noch ein wenig runter, zieh die Knie an und spreiz deine Beine noch ein wenig mehr.“

Das vor so verdammt heiß. Mike spürte wie sich ein Tropfen Lusttau langsam seinen Weg aus dem Schlitz in der Eichel bahnte und in dieser Position, in der sein Peniskopf leicht gegen seinen Bauch stupste, war die klebrige Flüssigkeit schnell auf seiner Haut verschmiert.

„Du bist so ein eifriger, bedürftiger Junge. Tropfst du schon, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Zeig’s mir! Wisch mit dem Daumen über deine Eichel und zeig mir, wie nass du schon bist.“

Als Mike seinen mit der glänzenden Flüssigkeit benetzten Daumen nah an die Kamera hielt, konnte er sehen, dass Harvey tief einatmete und plötzlich ging ihm auf, wie herausfordernd die Situation für seinen Dom, der vollständig bekleidet in seinem Büro, in das jederzeit jemand hereinkommen konnte, saß. Es war bewundernswert, über wie viel Selbstkontrolle Harvey verfügte. Für Mike wäre es pure Folter gewesen, wenn auch eine süße.

„Lutsch deinen Daumen ab, Mike.“

Dazu war er mehr als bereit und er gab eine kleine Show für den Anwalt, saugte geräuschvoll, als er seinen Daumen langsam in den Mund schob und als er ihn wieder langsam herauszog, ließ er seine Zunge suggestiv um die Daumenspitze kreisen.

„Gut. Das reicht. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt deine Augen schließt. Lehn den Kopf zurück gegen die Couchlehne. Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme und tu was ich dir sage. Du darfst Geräusche machen aber du sprichst nur wenn ich es dir erlaube.“

Mike begab sich wieder in Position nachdem er den Kamerawinkel neu ausgerichtet hatte und für einen Moment konnte er nur seinen eigenen Atem hören. Seine Hände lagen entspannt seitlich neben seinem Körper auf dem Handtuch.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt berührst, Mike. Streichle deine Brust mit deiner flachen rechten Hand. Stell dir vor es wäre meine Hand, die dich liebkost.“

Mike gab ein kleines Seufzen von sich und hob die recht Hand zu seiner Brust. Seine Haut war warm und so glatt. Er fing an seinem linken Schlüsselbein an, rieb seine Handfläche und Finger langsam über sein Brustbein bis zu seinem rechten Schlüsselbein und als der Winkel ein wenig unbequem wurde, schob er seine Hand wieder zur linken Seite seines Brustkorbs, dieses Mal über seine Brustwarzen streichend, ohne sie aber richtig zu reizen. Er berührte seinen ganzen Oberkörper mit der flachen Hand, rieb sie sanft über seine Haut, von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, wobei er langsam nach unten wanderte, so wie Harvey es ihm auftrug.

„Wie fühlt sich deine Haut auf deiner Handfläche an?“

„Leicht warm und sehr glatt und weich. Es fühlt sich sehr gut an. Riecht auch gut, von der Pflegelotion.“ Mike ließ seine Augen geschlossen als er Harvey antwortete.

„Tut die Berührung weh?“

„Nein, Herr. Ich bin immer noch ein wenig empfindlich, aber es fühlt sich so an als würde ich alles viel intensiver wahrnehmen, ohne die Haare.“

„Ich möchte, dass du mit deiner Hand nun hinunter zu deinem Schoß fährst. Berühre deinen Schambereich und die Falte wo deine Leiste auf den Oberschenkel trifft. Du darfst auch deine Hoden und deinen Damm berühren, aber nicht deinen Penis. Es kann sein, dass du ihn aus Versehen berührst aber mach es nicht absichtlich, Mike. Ich erkenne den Unterschied.“

Mike gehorchte und seine Handfläche streichelte über mehr glatte, warme Haut. Als sein Schwanz gegen die Rückseite seiner Hand stupste, versuchte er ihn zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, wie sich seine Schamgegend anfühlte. Er war seit seinem 13. Lebensjahr nicht so haarlos gewesen.

„Du bist so verdammt schön, Mike.“ Harvey klang ein wenig atemlos und plötzlich keimte in Mike der Wunsch auf, sein Gesicht zu sehen; zu sehen welchen Effekt all dies auf Harvey hatte. Aber er ließ seine Augen fest geschlossen da es das war, was Harvey von ihm wollte.

Nach ein paar Minuten in denen er sich selbst gestreichelt hatte, seine Finger über seine glatte Haut hatte gleiten und das neue Gefühl genossen hatte, schien Harvey zufrieden gestellt zu sein.

„Danke, Mike. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht. Dafür verdienst du eine Belohnung.“

Mike versuchte, ein erwartungsvolles Erschauern zu verhindern.

„Ich möchte, dass du ein wenig mit deinen Brustwarzen spielst. Nimm beide Hände und vergiss nicht, diese hübschen Geräusche von dir zu geben.“

Der Sub benutzte nun beide Hände um die rosigen Knospen gleichzeitig zu stimulieren. Er benutzte die Daumen und Zeigefinger, um an den kleinen Noppen zu zupfen bis sie ganz hart und dunkelrosa waren und dann umkreiste er sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, saugte er die Zeigefinger in seinen Mund und benetzte sie mit seiner Spucke. Dann fuhr er mit ihnen in kleinen Kreisen um seine Aureolen herum. Er war nun ganz auf dieses eine Gefühl, dass seine Fingerspitzen verursachten, fokussiert und er war froh darüber, dass Harvey keinen Augenkontakt von ihm verlangte.

„Kneif dich. Hart. Ich will dich stöhnen hören.“

„Ah!“ Er drückte den Rücken durch und spürte, wie sein Schwanz nun einen stetigen Strom Lusttau produzierte.

„Nochmal. Fester!“

„Ahhh!“ Mike war sich fast sicher, dass er so kommen könnte wenn es noch länger dauern würde, auch ohne Berührung seines Penis.

Harvey hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. „Okay. Hör auf deine Nippel zu berühren und nimm dir einen Moment Zeit um wieder runter zu kommen. Du darfst die Augen aufmachen und einen Schluck von deinem Bier trinken.“

Mike brauchte einen Moment bevor er Harveys Anweisung umsetzen konnte, noch zu gefangen in der Hitze des Moments. Als er endlich seine geschundenen Nippel losließ, stöhnte er leise als das Blut in sie zurück floss.   


Er dachte, dass er Harvey sowas wie Nippelklemmen murmeln hörte, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schnappte sich sein Bier damit seine Hände was zu tun hatten. Der leicht bittere Geschmack des billigen Gebräus auf seiner Zunge brachte ihn ein wenig zurück in die Realität. Einen Augenblick später stellte er die Flasche zurück auf den Couchtisch und blickte Harvey endlich an. Sein Dom sah immer noch sehr gefasst aus aber seine dunklen Augen blickten ihn mit solch einem sehnsüchtigen Blick an, als wäre Mike ein exzellentes Steak und Harvey ein Mann kurz vor dem Verhungern.   


Harvey nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Drink und atmete hörbar aus, so als brauchte er einen Moment um seine Haltung zurück zu gewinnen.   


„Ich möchte, dass du deinen rechten Zeigefinger mit dem Gleitmittel bestreichst. Und benutze ruhig viel.“   


Mike mochte, worauf diese Anweisung hinauslief und beeilte sich zu gehorchen.   


„Rutsch noch ein wenig weiter runter und mach die Augen wieder zu. Ich möchte, dass du dich ganz auf das Gefühl konzentrierst. Nun, streiche mit deiner Fingerspitze durch die ganze Länge deiner Pospalte, vom Ende deiner Wirbelsäule bis vor zu deinem Perineum unmittelbar hinter deinen Hoden. Wenn alles feucht und glitschig ist, dann möchte ich, dass du mit deinem Poloch spielst. Steck den Finger noch nicht rein, sondern reiz ein bisschen die Außenseite. Und sei so laut wie du willst.“   


Mit seinem Kopf einmal mehr gegen die Sofalehne gelehnt, fuhr sich Mike mit der Fingerspitze durch die Pospalte, hoch und runter, und verteilte überall das Gleitgel. Als alles glitschig war begann er, sein Poloch zu umkreisen. Er konnte die unterschiedliche Textur des Muskelrings unter seiner Fingerspitze spüren und fast ohne Druck umkreiste er die leicht runzelige Haut in einem hypnotisch langsamen Tempo. Er sehnte sich danach, seinen Finger hineinzustecken aber Harvey hatte ihn angewiesen sich nur reizen, also war es das was er tat.   


„Leg deine Fingerkuppe genau auf dein Loch und drück sie langsam bis zum ersten Knöchel hinein.“   


Er konnte spüren, wie die Muskeln unter dem langsam wachsenden Druck nachgaben und sein Finger ganz einfach in seinen Körper hineinglitt. Er stöhnte laut auf, als der Schließmuskel sich um seinen Finger krampfte so als würde er den Eindringling vertreiben wollen.   


„Oh, Fuck!“ konnte er Harvey seufzen hören obwohl er gerade voll und ganz damit beschäftigt war, die Sensationen, die sein Finger in seinem Hintern verursachte, zu verarbeiten.   


„Ich möchte, dass du dich selbst mit deinem Finger fickst, Mike. Schieb ihn langsam rein, langsam hab ich gesagt. Ja, genau so. Nun zieh ihn wieder raus bis nur noch die Fingerspitze in dir drinsteckt. Nun schieb ihn wieder rein, aber diesmal etwas tiefer. Ja, genau so.“   


Mike fühlte sich als würde Harvey direkt zu seiner rechten Hand sprechen, sie nur mit seinen Worten steuern. Seine Gehirn versorgte ihn mit der Erinnerung von Harvey, wie er zwischen seinen weit gespreizten Beinen gesessen und zwei Finger gleichzeitig in seinen Hintern geschoben hatte, während er selbst ihm dabei zusah. Nun stöhnte er ohne Unterlass, seufzte und atmete zwischendurch schwer. Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, aber er wollte, nein, er brauchte mehr.   


„Bist du nah dran, Mike?“   


„Ja, Herr. Ganz nah…so gut.“   


„Umfass mit deiner linken Hand deinen Penis während du dich weiter mit deinem Finger fickst.“   


„Oh…!“ Mike hielt seinen Schwanz nur aber hielt seine Hand ansonsten still, weil Harvey ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er sie bewegen durfte, aber dennoch war es fast zu viel. Er war nun seit drei Tagen nicht gekommen, hatte sich noch nicht einmal selber angefasst und er war so heiß und aufgegeilt, dass es beinahe wehtat.  


„Ich möchte, dass du dir vorstellst es wäre meine Hand die deinen Schwanz hält und mein Finger, der deinen Arsch fickt. Kannst du das für mich tun?“   


„Ja, Herr. Eure Hände.“   


„Was siehst du in deiner Fantasie, Mike? Beschreib es mir.“   


„Ihr sitzt vor der Couch, Herr, zwischen meinen gespreizten Beinen und Eure Hand ist um meinen Penis gelegt… und ihr bewegt sie nicht, ihr haltet ihn nur fest mit ganz wenig Druck. Und Euer Finger fickt mein Loch, Herr. Es fühlt sich so gut an, so heiß.“   


„Ja, Mike. Genau das passiert gerade, Mike. Und nun fange ich an deinen hübschen Schwanz ganz leicht zu wichsen, mit langsamen Bewegungen und nur wenig Druck.“   


Mike begann, mit seiner Hand an seinem Penis hoch und runter zu fahren, genau wie Harvey es beschrieben hatte.   


„Und nun presse ich meinen Finger so tief es geht in deinen kleinen engen Hintern.“   


„Oh…ja!“   


„Spürst du, wie ich meinen Finger leicht beuge und nach deiner Prostata suche?“   


„Oh…Herr.“   


„Hab ich sie schon gefunden, Mike?“   


„Ahhh… ja Herr.“   


„Ja, da ist sie. Ich kann den kleinen Knubbel unter meiner Fingerspitze spüren. Und nun reize ich ihn mit kleinen festen Kreisen während ich weiter langsam deinen Schwanz wichse.“   


Mike atmete heftig durch den Mund und gab unartikulierte Geräusche von sich während er nach Luft schnappte.   


„Mike, ich möchte, dass du deine Augen öffnest und mich ansiehst.“   


Er war so in dieser Fantasie gefangen die Harvey für ihn nur mit seiner Stimme gesponnen hatte, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen was Harvey von ihm wollte. Als er es endlich schaffte, die Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte er, wie dunkel es draußen geworden war. Sein Wohnzimmer war in Zwielicht getaucht und nur Harveys Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm war beleuchtet. In diesem Moment war sein Dom der schönste Mensch, den Mike jemals gesehen hatte.   


„Sieh mich an, Mike. Schau in meine Augen.“ 

„Ja…Herr“, presste er hervor, seine Augen nun fest auf Harveys dunkelbraune Augen gerichtet.

„Ich will dass du für mich kommst, Mike. Jetzt. _Komm jetzt für mich!“_ Harvey benutzte seine Dom-Stimme und Mike konnte gar nicht anders als zu gehorchen.

Er konnte eine Enge in seinen Hoden spüren und seine Bauchmuskeln verkrampften sich. Sein Schließmuskel zog sich rhythmisch um seinen Finger zusammen und dann geschah es. Der Höhepunkt schwappte durch seinen gesamten Körper aber irgendwie schaffte er es, seine Augen auf Harvey Gesicht fokussiert zu halten, so als wäre es eine Rettungsleine an der er sich festklammern konnte, während sein ganzer Körper vor Lust pulsierte. Er öffnete den Mund aber kein Geräusch kam heraus, ein stimmloser Schrei entfuhr ihm und dann entspannten sich all seine Muskeln.

„Oh…Harvey!“ schrie er auf, als der erste Spritzer seines heißen Samens aus seinem Schwanz herausgeschleudert wurde. Er fuhr fort, sich durch den Orgasmus zu wichsen aber zog den Finger aus seinem Hintern heraus da der Druck gegen seine Prostata zu viel für ihn wurde.

Harveys Augen waren nun Pechschwarz, die Pupillen geweitet und sein Blick so gebannt auf Mike fixiert, als würde da draußen nichts anderes existieren. Das ganze Universum bestand nur aus ihnen beiden und nichts anderes spielte eine Rolle. Harveys Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und Mike meinte, eine Ader an Harveys Hals heftig pulsieren zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig gerötet aber davon abgesehen zeigte er keine weiteren Anzeichen dafür, dass er seinen Sub gerade durch einen der intensivsten Orgasmen, die Mike je gehabt hatte, geredet hatte.

Er ließ den Kopf zurück fallen, zu müde um ihn ohne Stütze aufrecht zu halten.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Mike?“

Der Sub lächelte erschöpft während seine linke Hand immer noch seinen langsam weich werdenden Penis umfasst hielt und der Samen von seinen Fingern auf den Bauch und den Schoß tropfte.

„Gut durchgefickt und fertig. High und müde.“

„Du hast es sehr gut gemacht, Mike. Danke dafür, dass du dich mir so wundervoll unterworfen hast.“

„Danke, Herr, dass Ihr mir diesen intensiven Orgasmus geschenkt habt. Das war…fuck, das war so verdammt heiß.“

Mike ließ endlich seinen Schwanz los und wischte seine klebrigen Hände am Handtuch ab. Dann setzte er sich etwas aufrechter hin, schnappte sich seine Bierflasche und leerte sie in einem Zug. Er war immer noch ein wenig außer Atem und er sehnte sich nach einer Dusche, auch wenn Natalie ihn angewiesen hatte zu warten. Nun, dann musste er halt den Waschlappen nehmen.

Für ein paar Augenblicke sahen sie sich nur an bis Mike sich ein wenig erholt hatte.

„Was sind deine Pläne für Freitagabend?“

Harvey hatte sich ein wenig zurück gelehnt und Mike konnte sehen, dass sein Whiskyglas leer war. Das hell lodernde Feuer der Erregung war aus seinem Blick verschwunden aber ein wenig davon war immer noch unter der Oberfläche zu entdecken, so als würde es nur ein kleines bisschen Sauerstoff brauchen und die Flammen würden sich wieder zu einem prasselnden Scheiterhaufen entzünden.

„Bis jetzt hab ich nichts vor, Herr.“

„Musst du am Samstag arbeiten?“

„Nein, Herr. Ich arbeite nur jeden zweiten Samstag also hab ich dieses Wochenende frei.“

„Gut. Ich möchte dass du um 18 Uhr bei mir bist. Und ich meine nicht gegen sondern um 18 Uhr. Und bring deine Übernachtungssachen mit.“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Und Mike, bis dahin darfst du dich nicht anfassen.“

War ja klar.

„Selbstverständlich, Herr.“

„Braver Junge.“

**********

Irgendwie hatte Harvey es geschafft, seinen steinharten Schwanz nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Für einen Moment jedoch war es eine verdammt knappe Sache gewesen und er hatte schon befürchtet, dass er in seiner Anzughose abspritzen würde. Er war drauf und dran gewesen, aufzustehen und sich in der Toilette der Partner einen runter zu holen, als sein Telefon klingelte. Der Anrufer war Louis und die winselnde, ölige Stimme des Junior Partners zu hören hatte ausgereicht, seine Erektion zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Er wünschte nur er könnte es ihr gleichtun.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht als er endlich zu Hause ankam und seine Wohnungstür aufschloss. Einer ihrer Mandanten hatte einen Herzinfarkt gehabt und nun kreisten die Haie im blutigen Wasser und versuchten, sich ein Stück aus der verwundeten Beute herauszubeißen.

Die Sache die ihn wirklich anwiderte war, dass die Familie ihres Mandanten die schlimmsten Raubtiere waren. Diese Leute hätten im Krankenhaus sein sollen, krank vor Sorge um ihren geliebten Verwandten. Stattdessen hatten sie sich im Konferenzraum C versammelt und darüber gestritten, wer was bekommen würde sobald ihr Onkel, Bruder oder Taufpate endlich ins Gras gebissen hatte. Er hatte danach gelechzt, die ganze Bande einfach rauszuschmeißen, oder sie wenigstens ein wenig anzuschreien. Stattdessen hatten Louis und er alles für den Fall vorbereitet, dass ihr Mandant wirklich nicht überleben würde.

Bei solchen Gelegenheiten war Harvey froh darüber, dass er keine große Familie hatte. Er hatte sich dafür seine eigene Ersatzfamilie ausgesucht. Donna war wie seine Schwester, Jessica war manchmal wie eine Mutter oder Tante und Ray war wie ein Cousin für ihn. Und sogar Louis war Teil seines Clans. Louis war der nervige und peinliche Onkel, den niemand wirklich mochte aber den alle bei einem Familientreffen vermissen würden, wenn er nicht da war. Und Mike, nun gehörte Mike auch zu seiner Familie. Mike war…nun, Mike war sein Welpe. Mehr zuzugeben wäre noch ein wenig zu früh. Aber eines Tages, vielleicht wäre Mike dann sein…Mike. Sein Mike.

Als Harvey darüber nachdachte wie schnell es Mike geschafft hatte, sich einen Weg sein Leben zu bannen, in sein…nun ja, wie auch immer, es war ein wenig beängstigend wie schnell das passiert war. Als Harvey seine Gefühle näher unter die Lupe nahm, hatte er eigentlich erwartet, so etwas wie Furcht oder sogar blinde Panik seinerseits zu finden.

Doch stattdessen fand er Freude. Er war wirklich glücklich darüber, dass Mike nun in seinem Leben war. Und es machte ihm kein bisschen Angst. Komisch, denn normalerweise ließ Harvey neue Leute nicht so leicht an sich heran. Der Gedanke, dass Mike ihn verlassen konnte, dass er entscheiden konnte, dass Harvey nicht der richtige Kerl für ihn war… dieser Gedanke machte ihm wiederum eine Scheißangst. Nun, er war ja nicht umsonst der beste Unterhändler in New York. Er musste Mike einfach nur ein Angebot machen, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte.

Nachdem Harvey sich ausgezogen hatte ging er ins Badezimmer. Er sehnte sich nach einer langen, heißen Dusche um den Schmutz weg zu waschen. Diese Leute hatten es mit ihrer unverhohlenen Gier geschafft, dass er sich beschmutzt fühlte. Er wusste, dass dies Teil seines Jobs war, aber an Tagen wie diesen zog er seine Berufswahl ein wenig in Zweifel. Zum Glück hatte ihm sein kleines Genie eine höchst willkommene Ablenkung beschert, als er sie am nötigsten gebraucht hatte.

Harvey machte das Wasser in der großen, ebenerdigen Duschkabine an und trat unter die Regendusche.

Er hob den Kopf so, dass ihm das Wasser ins Gesicht prasselte. Sobald er die Augen geschlossen hatte, zauberte sein Gehirn sofort das Bild von Mike hervor. Sein Junge hatte so schön ausgesehen nach seinem Besuch bei Natalie; so bloß und glatt. Harvey konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, seine weiche, glatte Haut unter den Fingerspitzen und Lippen zu spüren. Er hatte sogar ein wenig jünger als zuvor ausgesehen und für einen Moment zog Harvey seinen Geschmack in Zweifel. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er bisher nie auf Jüngelchen gestanden hatte, also musste die Anziehung, die er spürte, nur mit Mike zusammen hängen.

Diese wunderschöne schlanke Figur, die Beine weit gespreizt für ihn, so dass Harvey sich an ihm satt sehen konnte. Wie er den Kopf entspannt nach hinten gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch gelehnt hatte, mit fest geschlossenen Augen. Wie er sich selbst berührt hatte; alles getan hatte was Harvey ihm befahl. Fuck, er war so angeturnt gewesen. Er hatte sich durch seine Anzughose berühren wollen aber davon abgesehen, weil er wusste, dass er in seinem Büro nicht masturbieren konnte und selbst das kleinste bisschen Drücken die Tortur nur verschlimmern würde.

Harveys Hände wanderten nach unten und seine rechte Hand legte sich ohne einen bewussten Gedanken um seinen Penis. Er brachte seinen linken Unterarm nach oben und lehnte ihn gegen die geflieste Wand. Seine Hand war auf einer Höhe mit seiner Stirn und er lehnte sich dagegen und nutzte den kleinen Widerstand um seine Hüften zu bewegen während er in seine eigene Faust fickte.

Wie Mike ausgesehen hatte als er mit seinem Brustwarzen spielte. Wie sein Gesicht sich verzogen hatte, als er sich auf Harveys Anweisung hin gekniffen hatte. Der Schmerz war ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber da war noch mehr gewesen als nur Schmerz. Entzücken und Ekstase.

Einen Moment lang war Harvey sich sicher gewesen, dass Mike nur vom Spiel mit seinen Nippeln kommen würde. Oh, das würde er definitiv mal in einer ihrer nächsten Szenen ausprobieren. Das Problem war nur, es gab so viele Dinge die er mit Mike, an Mike ausprobieren wollte. Die Auswahl war nahezu grenzenlos und die Gefahr, Mike zu überwältigen, war nicht zu unterschätzen. Also musste er sich zurück halten und eine Szene nach der anderen nehmen und geduldig sein.

Nun erinnerte sich Harvey daran, wie Mike mit seinem Anus gespielt hatte. Wie er sein rosa-bräunliches Poloch mit der glänzenden Fingerspitze umkreist hatte. Wie sein Gesicht sich entspannt hatte, als es ihm endlich erlaubt war, den Finger in seinen Hintern zu schieben. Dieser Ausdruck von Verwunderung und überwältigenden Gefühlen, als er endlich ganz tief drin gesteckt war.

Mikes Gesicht war wie eine Litfaßsäule; es zeigte ganz offen alle seine Gefühle in großen dicken Buchstaben, so dass die ganze Welt sehen konnte was in ihm vorging.

Er liebte diese Eigenschaft an seinem Jungen. Seine Offenheit. Mike war vermutlich der am wenigsten gekünstelte Mensch den er je getroffen hatte und für einen Moment stellte sich Harvey die Frage, ob das wohl auch der Fall wäre, wenn Mike sein Studium abgeschlossen hätte und ein Anwalt geworden wäre.

Dieser Job machte einen zynisch und hart. Mike war nicht so. Aber vielleicht brauchte seine Profession ja ein paar Leute wie Mike, so dass die herzlosen Bastarde wie er selbst daran erinnert wurden, was es hieß sich ab und zu wie ein anständiger Mensch zu benehmen.

Harvey masturbierte nun etwas schneller und ließ den Daumen über die sensible Eichel gleiten. Er warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte auf, als er sich daran erinnerte wie Mikes Stimme geklungen hatte als er auf seine Anweisung hin seine Prostata massierte. Und plötzlich war das Bedürfnis zu spüren, was Mike in diesem Moment gespürt hatte, nahezu übermächtig.

Harvey ließ seinen Penis los und für einen Moment stand er nur heftig atmend unter dem Wasserstrom. Er hatte kein Gleitmittel im Badezimmer aber sein Duschgel würde wohl auch gehen. Er goss etwas davon in seine Handfläche und rieb seine Finger damit ein. Dann, sich wieder mit dem linken Arm gegen die Wand lehnend, fasste er nach hinten und ließ seine Fingerspitzen in seine Pospalte gleiten. Er hatte das Wasser fast ausgestellt damit sein Ersatz-Gleitmittel nicht weggespült wurde, aber ein kleines Rinnsal traf seine linke Schulter.

Er hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gefingert aber jetzt sehnte er sich danach, seine Fingerspitzen an seiner Prostata zu spüren. Er wollte die gleichen Sensationen spüren, die Mike vor einigen Stunden hatte aufstöhnen lassen.

Harvey atmete bewusst aus während er seinen Finger hineindrückte und versuchte ganz bewusst, seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Mit langsamen, flachen Stößen fickte er sich selbst bis sein Finger soweit es nur ging in ihm drinsteckte. Sein Arsch brannte ein wenig aber das Duschgel war genug gewesen um diese Erfahrung mehr vergnüglich als schmerzhaft zu machen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er einen zweiten Finger benutzen sollte aber es ging nicht um Dehnung, es ging um Prostata-Stimulation. Er beugte den Finger ein wenig und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze suchend über die Wand des engen Kanals bis er die richtige Stelle fand. Er machte genau das, was er Mike angewiesen hatte zu tun und seine Hüften bewegten sich ein wenig. Als er es nicht länger aushielt, rutschte er ein wenig näher an die Wand heran, lehnte seine rechte Schulter, die Brust und die rechte Wange gegen die nassen Fließen und benutzte die linke Hand um sich zu wichsen. Er traute seinen Beinen nicht ganz zu, ihn ohne zusätzliche Stütze aufrecht zu halten.

Nach nur ein paar festen Strichen an seinem Schwanz spürte er wie sich sein Orgasmus in seinem Inneren langsam aufbaute und er schrie auf, als er sich nach einem endlosen Augenblick der Anspannung endlich gehen lassen konnte. Der Höhepunkt ließ eine tiefe Entspannung in seinem Körper zurück.

Er blieb einen Moment so stehen, nachdem sein Schwanz aufgehört hatte zu zucken und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann ließ er sich langsam los während er gleichzeitig den Finger aus seinem Anus zog. Er machte das Wasser wieder ganz an und wusch sich schnell. Plötzlich war er todmüde. Er wollte einfach nur sauber werden und dann für eine Woche schlafen.

Er trocknete sich ab aber scherte sich nicht um seine Haare. Morgen würde er für seine Faulheit bezahlen, wenn sie in einer merkwürdigen Form getrocknet waren, aber jetzt im Moment war es Harvey egal. Ohne sich etwas anzuziehen schlüpfte er nackt und noch ein wenig feucht zwischen die Laken und fiel innerhalb weniger Minuten in tiefen Schlaf.


	21. Männerabend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike hat einen Männerabend der aber leider ziemlich schief geht und ihn dazu bringt, seine Beziehung mit Harvey zu hinterfragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig ernster und enthält auch ein paar Wörter, die normalerweise nicht zu meinem Vokabular gehören.  
Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was einige Leute triggern könnte, aber um sicher zu gehen erkläre ich in den End-Notes was passiert.

Mike saß an seinem wackeligen Esstisch und starrte in die kleine Blechschachtel, die seinen geheimen Vorrat enthielt. Er konnte das Gras kaum sehen, da er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte das Licht einzuschalten, aber die Straßenlaterne vor seinem Fenster warf genug Licht in das kleine Zimmer, so dass er jeden der Gegenstände auf dem Tisch vor ihm sehen konnte.

Seine kleine schwarze Pfeife lag neben der Blechschachtel, zusammen mit dem Feuerzeug und dem Aschenbecher. Das würzige Aroma des Marihuanas hing in der Luft und seine Zunge glitt wie von selbst aus seinem Mund und fuhr über seine Unterlippe bevor seine Zähne anfingen, daran zu knabbern. _Soll ich? Darf ich? Oh verdammt, ich brauch es so sehr!_

Er sehnte sich danach, die Pfeife anzuzünden und den Rauch in seine Lungen zu saugen, ihn ein paar Sekunden dort zu halten all seine Gedanken und Gefühle von der Droge fort waschen zu lassen. Er wollte sein Gehirn ausschalten und einfach nur schlafen.

_"To die, to sleep - no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to; ‘tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep - to sleep, perchance to dream… aye, there’s the rub. For in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we’ve shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause – there’s the respect that makes calamity of so long life.”_ (William Shakespeare, Hamlet, 3. Akt, Szene 1)

(„Sterben, schlafen – nichts weiter; und zu sagen, dass wir durch einen Schlaf das Herzeleid und die tausend naturgegebenen Erschütterungen enden, die Erbteil unseres Fleisches sind; es ist eine Vollendung, inbrünstig zu erhoffen. Sterben, schlafen – schlafen, vielleicht räumen…ja, da hakt es: Denn was in jenem Todesschlaf für Träume kommen mögen, wenn wir dies sterbliche Geschlinge losgeworden sind, das muss uns zögern machen – die Erwägung ist es, die dem Elend zu so langem Leben hilft.“ _Übersetzung Holger M. Klein, Reclam_)

Unwillkürlich hatte sein Gehirn diese Szene aus Hamlet, dem Stück dass sie in der neunten Klassen in Mrs. Turner Englischer Literatur Klasse durchgenommen hatten, hervorgezaubert.

Klar, Hamlet hatte deutlich mehr Probleme als Mike und er sprach über Suizid und Königsmord während Mike nur ein paar Stunden ungestörten Schlafes wollte, aber der Teil über die Träume, der traf absolut auf ihn selbst zu. Wenn er sich zudröhnte, dann hatte er nie irgendwelche Träume und das war genau der Grund aus dem er jetzt so unbedingt High werden wollte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall träumen.

Er wusste, wenn er jetzt Harvey anrufen würde, dann würde der Anwalt ihn fragen was dieses Bedürfnis nach den Drogen ausgelöst hatte und er wollte darüber auf keinen Fall mit Harvey sprechen. Er wollte doch einfach nur vergessen, die letzten paar Stunden aus seiner Erinnerung löschen und wieder die Person sein, die er vorher gewesen war. Die Person, die nur an seinen Dom denken wollte, und daran, was morgen Abend passieren würde wenn er Harvey sah und über Nacht bei ihm blieb.

Aber diese Person war gerade nicht hier, oder wenn sie es war, dann hatte sie sich unter einer Tonne von Selbsthass, Zweifeln und Angst versteckt.

Seine Fingerspitzen tauchten in die kleine Blechschachtel, nahmen ein paar der getrockneten Marihuanablüten auf und zerkrümelten sie ein wenig. Als die letzten trockenen Flocken zurück in die Schachtel gefallen waren, führte er die Fingerspitzen zu seiner Nase und roch sehnsüchtig an ihnen.

Oh Gott. Was sollte er bloß tun?

**********

8 Stunden zuvor.

„Hey, Ross. Die Jungs und ich gehen nachher auf einen Drink. Willst du mitkommen?“

Mike blickte auf und sah Jerry, der ihm von der anderen Straßenseite der schmalen Seitenstraße aus zuwinkte. Mike sperrte sein Fahrrad auf und schob es rüber zu dem anderen Fahrradkurier.

„Hey Jerry, wie geht’s dir so? Neues Fahrrad?“

Sie pressten ihre Fäuste als Gruß gegeneinander und unterhielten sich dann für ein paar Minuten über Fahrräder, unhöfliche Kunden und die neue, heiße Kollegin, die für eine Konkurrenzfirma fuhr und bisher jeden Flirtversuch im Keim erstickt hatte. Sie behauptete, dass sie kein Interesse an Fahrradkurieren hatte, aber das hielt die Jungs nicht davon ab es bei ihr zu versuchen.

„Also, was ist mit heute Abend? Kommst du mit?“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt drauf an. Wohin geht ihr denn?“

„Wir dachten Jeremy’s Ale House in der Front Street liegt ganz günstig. Die meisten von uns sind aus Brooklyn und dann haben wir es später nicht so weit nach Hause.“

Mike wollte wirklich mitkommen. Er sah seine Kollegen zwar jeden Tag aber sie waren immer in Eile und es war nie Zeit einfach nur mal miteinander abzuhängen.

Das letzte Mal als er ausgegangen war, war vor einigen Wochen mit Jenny gewesen, aber nun da seine Nächte wieder ihm gehörten sehnte er sich plötzlich danach, sich mit den Jungs volllaufen zu lassen. Und er mochte Jerry. Er war lustig und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten war einfach. Er fühlte sich nicht zu ihm hingezogen aber irgendwie erinnerte er ihn ein wenig an Trevor, aber ohne die schlechte Angewohnheit, Mike in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Wenn er mit Harvey zusammen war, dann musste er immer auf sein Verhalten achtgeben, was ja auch in Ordnung war. Das war es was er von Harvey wollte und Mike wusste auch, dass es ihm langfristig helfen würde sein Leben unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber manchmal wollte er sich einfach gehen lassen und der vorlaute kleine Besserwisser sein, der zuerst redete und dann nachdachte.

„Jeremy’s klingt gut. Ich muss nur jemanden anrufen um zu sehen, ob ich heute Abend Zeit habe.“

„Deine Freundin hält dich wohl an der kurzen Leine, was Ross?“ Jerry tat so als würde er eine Peitsche schwingen und Mike lachte ein wenig peinlich berührt. Das war tatsächlich ein wenig zu nah an der Wahrheit dran als er zugeben wollte.

„Meiner Oma ging’s in den letzten paar Wochen nicht so gut. Ich wollte eigentlich heute im Pflegeheim vorbeischauen um zu sehen wie sie sich macht, aber ich kann auch anrufen und wenn alles in Ordnung ist dann schau ich morgen bei ihr vorbei.“

Nun war es an Jerry peinlich berührt drein zu sehen. „Sorry, Kumpel. Ich wollte nicht irgendwas Komisches andeuten. Und es ist toll dass du dich so um deine Omi kümmerst.“

„Ja, ich bin ein Heiliger. Also, wann fahrt ihr denn rüber zur Front Street?“

„Wir dachten, gleich nach den letzten Lieferungen so dass wir noch die Happy Hour mitnehmen können.“

„Klingt vernünftig. Also, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, aber ich denke es wird schon gehen.“

„Ja, es wäre echt nett mal wieder mit dir abzuhängen. Wir haben uns ewig nicht mehr richtig unterhalten.“

Jerrys Smartphone gab ein Piepen von sich als eine Textnachricht mit dem nächsten Auftrag ankam und sie verabschiedeten sich bevor er davon eilte.

Mike blieb wo er war, nahm sein eigenes Telefon in die Hand und wählte Harveys Nummer. Es war besser, persönlich um Erlaubnis zu bitten als per Textnachricht. Außerdem musste er sowieso seinen Dom kontaktieren und er war sich sicher, dass Harvey, wenn er ihn nett fragte, ihm seinen Abend mit den Jungs erlauben würde.

**********

Als Mike kurz nach 7 Uhr ankam, war die Bar schon gesteckt voll. Er hatte eine späte Lieferung bekommen aber da sie ihn in die richtige Richtung geführt hatte, war er nicht unglücklich darüber gewesen, und das Trinkgeld konnte er auch gut gebrauchen.

Er kettete sein Fahrrad an eine Straßenlaterne vor dem Lokal und an der Anzahl der Fahrräder konnte er sehen, dass er der letzte war. Als er sich im dämmrigen Raum umschaute, entdeckte er die Jungs, 5 der Kuriere, alle an einem Ecktisch. Er zwängte sich durch die Menschenmenge und hielt nur kurz an der Bar an um sich ein Bier zu holen.

Harvey hatte ihm die Erlaubnis für drei Bier, einen Kurzen und was auch immer er zum Essen wollte erteilt und seine einzige Bedingung war gewesen, dass Mike ihn anrief sobald er nach Hause kam. Wenn er länger als Mitternacht unterwegs war dann musste er Harvey eine kurze Textnachricht schicken so dass er wusste dass es spät werden würde, aber das Telefongespräch war Pflicht, egal um welche Uhrzeit.

„Hallo ihr Flitzpiepen!“ rief Mike enthusiastisch als er endlich bei seinen Kumpels ankam. Die Männer begrüßten ihn in gleicher Manier bevor sie Platz für ihn machten und in den nächsten Stunden hatten sie einfach nur Spaß während sie sich unterhielten, tranken und aßen.

Gleich nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, wurde die erste Runde Hochprozentiges serviert und die Stimmung wurde ein wenig ausgelassener. Zwei der jungen Männer versuchten bei zwei Frauen zu landen die an der Bar saßen und ganz offensichtlich außerhalb ihrer Reichweite waren, aber der Alkohol hatte sie waghalsig gemacht und sie kapierten nicht, dass die Mädels nicht im Geringsten an ihnen interessiert waren. Wenn sie nicht bald mit ihrer Anmache aufhörten, dann würde der Türsteher sie sicher an die frische Luft setzen. Mike behielt sie im Auge um notfalls einschreiten zu können, da er ausnahmsweise Mal weniger getrunken hatte als seine Kumpels.

Das hatte tatsächlich für ein paar hochgezogene Augenbrauen gesorgt, da normalerweise er derjenige war auf den man aufpassen musste, aber er hatte vorgeschoben dass er kurz vorher Tabletten für seine Kopfschmerzen genommen hatte und deshalb nicht zu viel trinken konnte. Das schien die Jungs zufrieden zu stellen und als er sich nach seinem dritten Bier ein Wasser bestellt, verarschten sie ihn nur ein ganz klein wenig.

Während er Tommy und Chris dabei beobachtete wie sie die beiden Mädels anbaggerten, und kläglich scheiterten, hörte er der Unterhaltung zwischen Jerry, Billy und Matt nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie sprachen über einen gruseligen Mord aber die Details gingen an ihm vorbei.

„Ich bin mir sicher Mikey wird mir rechtgeben, nicht wahr Mikey?“

„Sorry, was?“ Er blickte Matt an, nicht wissend um was es gerade gegangen war.

„Die Schwuchtel, die sich hat abmurksen lassen. Du weißt schon, aus den Nachrichten. Sie sagen, dass sein Daddy es getan hat. Und damit meine ich nicht seinen Vater.“ Matt versuchte mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln um eine non-verbale Nachricht zu senden aber er sah einfach nur dämlich aus.

„Ich weiß nicht worüber du redest, _Mattie_“, antwortete Mike gereizt. Es hasste es, _Mikey_ genannt zu werden was Matt auch wusste, aber noch mehr hasste er den Begriff _Schwuchtel_.

„Komm schon, Mikey, du weiß schon, der Mord in der Bronx über den alle sprechen. Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du nichts davon gehört hast.“

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Und vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht.“

Wenn er alleine mit Matt gewesen wäre, dann hätte er ihn wegen dem Sch-Wort sofort zusammengestaucht und ihm ordentlich die Meinung gesagt aber da die anderen Jungs dabei waren, hielt er sich zurück da er nicht die Stimmung ruinieren wollte indem er einen Volldeppen belehrte. Aber er versuchte Matt von der Fortführung des Themas abzubringen.

Matt lachte aber kapierte den Hinweis nicht. Vielleicht war er zu besoffen aber Mike hätte gewettet, dass es mehr mit seiner Dummheit und seiner Persönlichkeit als totales Arschloch zu tun hatte, als mit dem Alkoholkonsum.

„Sie haben die Schwuchtel in einer Mülltonne gefunden. Erwürgt mit einem Hundehalsband. Sieht so aus als wäre er in einer Beziehung mit einem anderen Kerl gewesen. Und nicht nur, dass er sich in den Arsch hat vögeln lassen, nein, er war der kleine Sklave des anderen Kerls. Er hat sich schlagen und auspeitschen lassen und all so ‘n Zeug. Ohne seinen Daddy durfte er noch nicht mal das Haus verlassen, haben die Nachbarn gesagt. Daddy…“, Matt schnaubte. „Das war’s wohl wie er seinen Freund genannt hatte. Herr und Meister wäre wohl treffender gewesen. Nun, einer weniger von diesen kranken Typen macht die Welt zu einem besseren Ort, wenn ihr mich fragt.“

„Halt dein blödes Maul du krankes Arschloch!“ schrie Mike ihn zornig an. „Niemand ist an deiner Meinung interessiert.“

Matt sah ihn erstaunt an und erst nun bemerkte er die Wut in Mikes Gesicht. Jerry und Billy sahen ein wenig peinlich berührt aus, ganz sicher nicht Einverstanden mit dem was Matt gesagt hatte, aber auch nicht dazu bereit, ihre eigene Meinung zu dem Thema zu sagen.

„Bist du etwa Teil von diesem ganzen LBG-was auch immer Scheiß, Mikey?“

„Es heißt LGBTQ du Idiot. Und ich muss gar nicht Teil davon sein um jedes Wort das aus deinem dreckigen Maul kommt falsch zu finden. Man muss nur ein ganz normaler, anständiger Mensch sein damit einem schlecht wird von all dem Hass den du verbreitest.“

„Oh, komm schon, Mikey. Wo kommt denn das auf einmal her? Magst du es etwa auch, in den Arsch gefickt zu werden? Regst du dich deshalb so auf?“

Mike wusste, dass Matt ihn bewusst reizte aber er konnte sich einfach nicht zurück halten. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und schlug dem anderen Mann mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Mit ein wenig Genugtuung sah er die kleine Wunde an Matts Lippe bevor der Schmerz in seiner Faust ihn aufstöhnen ließ.

„Whoa, Jungs!“ Jerry versuchte, zwischen die beiden jungen Männer zu kommen aber er saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und Matt hatte kein Problem damit, Mike beim T-Shirt zu packen und ihn von der Bank hochzuziehen, auf der er hinter dem Tisch gesessen hatte.

Mike schützte sein Gesicht aber Matt war nicht nur einige Zentimeter größer als Mike sondern machte auch Kick-Boxen als Hobby und zahlte es ihm deshalb ordentlich heim. Der erste Schlag landete in seinem Solar-Plexus und Mike klappte zusammen und kotzte fast auf den Tisch. Bevor Matt einen zweiten Schlag landen konnte, diesmal in Mikes Gesicht, war der Türsteher schon da, der sie aufmerksam beobachtete seit Mike Matt angeschrien hatte. Er schnappte sich den Arm des größeren Mannes, verdrehte ihn hinter seinen Rücken in einem Armhebel und drängte ihn unter lautem Protestgeschrei in Richtung Tür. Billy, der Matts Freund war und nur wegen ihm mitgekommen war, schnappte sich Matts Tasche und eilte ihm hinterher.

Jerry blieb bei dem keuchenden Mike. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, die Fish’n Chips drin zu behalten, aber es war verdammt knappt gewesen. Jerry schob das Wasserglas in Mikes Hand bevor er den Türsteher davon überzeugte, dass Mike provoziert worden war und sich nun benehmen würde. Da Mike im Moment wirklich nicht so aussah, als würde er noch Probleme machen, gab ihm der Rausschmeißer die Erlaubnis, sein Wasser auszutrinken und sich ein wenig zu erholen, bevor er den Laden auch verlassen musste.

„Kannst du es glauben? Dieser Mistkerl macht mich krank.“ Mike musste seiner Wut immer noch Luft machen und er dachte, dass er in Jerry einen Gleichgesinnten hatte.

„Ja, dieser Kerl ist echt dämlich. Aber…“

Mike konnte es nicht glauben. „Was, aber? Du stimmst ihm doch nicht etwa zu?“

Jerry hielt die Handflächen hoch um Mike zu beruhigen. „Hey, natürlich nicht. Jeder Mord ist tragisch. Aber… und ich mein ja nur, von dem was in den Nachrichten berichtet wurde, war dieser Kerl in einer wirklich kranken Beziehung.“

„Und was meinst du jetzt damit? Weil er schwul war?“

„Um Himmels Willen, Mike. Natürlich nicht. Ich hab einen schwulen Cousin. Ich war Trauzeuge bei seiner Hochzeit, falls du dich erinnerst, also leg jetzt nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage. Es ist bloß, nun, ach, warum liest du es nicht selbst?“ Er fischte sein Smartphone aus der Tasche, öffnete eine Nachrichten-App und zeigte Mike den Artikel.

Mike scrollte sich schnell durch die angeblichen Fakten, die meistens aus den Statements von Nachbarn und dem Interview eines Psychologen bestand, der versuchte zu erklären, was eine Dom / Sub Beziehung war und wie in diesem Fall die schwächere Hälfte den Perversionen der stärkeren Hälfte zum Opfer gefallen war. Es gab eine Menge Spekulationen und die Polizei hatte veröffentlicht, was für Dinge sie in der Wohnung des Täters und Opfers gefunden hatten. Es sah so aus als wäre das Opfer wirklich in einer BDSM-Beziehung mit dem Mörder gewesen und während einer Szene, die außer Kontrolle geraten war, getötet worden.

Nun war Mike richtig schlecht und nicht nur wegen dem Schlag in den Magen.

„Siehst du, das war mehr als eine normale Beziehung. Sieht so aus als wäre das Opfer so ne Art Sklave von dem anderen Typen gewesen.“

Mike nickte nur, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

„Ich meine, es ist mehr als tragisch was da passiert ist, aber wie krank muss man sein, um so etwas mit sich machen zu lassen; der willige Sklave von jemandem zu sein? Das Opfer hatte wohl echte psychische Probleme.“

„Also denkst du er hat es verdient was passiert ist“, flüsterte Mike geschockt, während die Gedanken in seinem Hirn Amok liefen.

„Nein, Mike, natürlich nicht. Niemand hat sowas verdient. Aber, nun ja, er war wohl psychisch krank oder sowas. Vielleicht hatte er Depressionen und dieser andere Kerl hat ihn manipuliert. Niemand bei klarem Verstand würde doch so ein Zeug mit sich machen lassen. Oder wie erklärst du dir die Hundeleinen und das ganze Zeug das sie in der Wohnung gefunden haben. Ernsthaft Mike, Würgehalsbänder und Fesseln? Es gibt Bildern von dem Kram.“

Als Mike ihn nur anstarrte fuhr Jerry fort. „Hey, ich experimentiere auch gern mal rum. Handschellen können echt Spaß machen und Mädels stehen auf Spielzeug, besonders wenn es vibriert, auch wenn sie so tun als würden sie es nicht mögen, aber dieses Zeug…“ er brach ab und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und wischte sich dann den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab. „An manchen von den Dingen war noch Blut dran, wenn man der Polizei glaubt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf so als könne er es nicht fassen.

„Yeah“, krächzte Mike. „Das klingt echt krank.“

„Hey, wo sind Matt und Billy?“ Tommy und Chris hatten endlich ihren Weg zurück zu ihnen gefunden nachdem sie so ziemlich von jeder Frau an der Bar abgewiesen worden waren.

Jerry warf einen Blick zu Mike und entschied sich dann dafür, die Gelegenheit für einen Themawechsel zu nutzen.

„Sie sind schon abgehauen. Mike und Matt hatten einen kleinen Streit der auch ihre Fäuste involviert hat und der Türsteher hat Matt rausgeschmissen.“

„Oh. Wir haben’s verpasst. Mist!“ Chris sah fragend zu Mike. „Also, was ist passiert? Hat Matt wie immer das Arschloch raushängen lassen? Kommt schon. Redet!“

Mike sah seine Freunde an, blickte in ihre sorglosen, betrunkenen Gesichter und plötzlich wollte er nur noch alleine sein. Er rutschte zum Ende der Bank und schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

„Hey Leute, ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Vielleicht hat Matt härter zugeschlagen als ich gedacht hab. Ich hab für heute genug.“ Da er immer noch ein wenig grün um die Nase rum aussah versuchten seine Freunde nicht, ihn aufzuhalten.

Er eilte nach draußen, da ihm der Geruch nach schalem Bier und Frittierfett Übelkeit verursachte. Während er mit seinem Fahrradschloss kämpfte kam Jerry zu ihm raus.

„Bist du okay, Mike?“ Sein Freund klang besorgt.

„Ja, klar. Nur müde. Und die Stimmung ist sowieso im Arsch.“ Warum konnte ihn Jerry nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Sorry, ich weiß dass Matt ein Arsch sein kann. Und Billy ist nicht viel besser.“

Mike drehte sich um und sah Jerry ins Gesicht, die ganze Wut plötzlich wieder zurück. „Warum hast du ihn dann überhaupt eingeladen wo doch jeder weiß dass er ein Idiot und Arschloch ist? Und übrigens, warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass er sein blödes Maul halten soll? Du hast bloß dagesessen und genickt als würdest du ihm in allem Recht geben. Auch als er Schwuchtel gesagt hat hast du nur dagesessen wie ein Volltrottel. Er musste für all den Hass und den Müll den er erzählt hat zurecht gewiesen werden, aber du hast nichts getan. Du machst mich genauso krank wie er.“

„Whoa, Kumpel. Mach mal langsam. Ich hätte ihm schon meine Meinung gesagt.“ Jerry war wirklich geschockt von Mikes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er hatte Mikes Wut gegenüber Matt gesehen und auch das hatte ihn ein wenig beängstigt aber so wie die eisig blauen Augen nun ihn anblickten, traf es ihn noch viel härter.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht gut genug, _Kumpel_. Nicht gut genug.“

Er stieß sich ab, schwang das Bein über den Sattel und radelte in Richtung Williamsburg davon.

**********

Jetzt.

Mike starrte ausdrucklos in die Blechschachtel, immer noch unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er wollte einfach nur den ganzen Abend vergessen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Sein blödes Gedächtnis würde es nicht zulassen. Seine Gedanken kreisten und kreisten wie diese kleinen, billigen Plastikkreisel, mit denen er als Kleinkind gespielt hatte.

Er war immer noch wütend auf Jerry, vielleicht sogar mehr als er es auf Matt war. Er wusste, dass Matt ein blöder Vollidiot war aber dass Jerry nur so dagesessen und dem ganzen Mist zugehört hatte, machte Mike wirklich krank. Er hatte Jerry gemocht.

Edmund Burke hat einst gesagt, dass die einzige Sache, die das Böse brauchte um zu triumphieren, gute Menschen waren, die nichts taten. Mike konnte es nicht fassen wie Jerry es ertragen hatte wo er selbst Matt doch nur zwei Sätze lang zuhören musste, bevor er ihm den Schädel hatte einschlagen wollen.

Aber diese Wut war nicht das Schlimmste. Mike wagte es kaum, tiefer zu graben, aber er wusste, dass die Wut nur ein Teil seiner Gefühle war. Das andere Gefühl war… Zweifel. Zweifel und Angst.

Was er und Harvey miteinander machten, war das krank und falsch? War er krank weil er wollte, dass Harvey ihn kontrollierte? Dass er es mochte wenn Harvey ihn fesselte und er ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war, so dass Harvey mit ihm machen konnte was er wollte? Dass er den Schmerz mochte den Harvey ihm gab? Und was würde passieren wenn er sich ihm vollständig hingab wie das Mordopfer sich seinem Dom hingegeben hatte? Würde er sich selbst verlieren, jeden letzten Rest von Selbsterhaltungstrieb aufgeben? Und würde Harvey… könnte Harvey…? Nein, besser nicht darüber nachdenken. Diese Gedanken waren zu lächerlich und schmerzhaft.

_Aber was wäre wenn…?_ Dieser Gedanke kratzte an seinem Gehirn wie Fingernägel über eine Schiefertafel.

Er hatte gedacht, dass BDSM zu praktizieren und einen Dom zu finden ihn irgendwie ganz machen würde. Zu einer besseren Version seiner selbst. Ausgeglichener und glücklicher. Was wäre, wenn er, ohne es zu merken, langsam in eine ausbeuterische und manipulative Beziehung rutschte, die damit endete, dass er in einem Keller an die Wand gefesselt war, oder noch schlimmer, mit einem Hundehalsband zu Tode stranguliert wurde? Und hinterher wie Abfall weggeworfen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Harvey ihm sowas niemals antun könnte, aber dieser Typ musste sich doch auch sicher gewesen sein, dass er seinem Dom vertrauen konnte, zumindest am Anfang. Was, wenn er es nicht aufhalten konnte bevor es zu spät war?

Er hasste es, das sein Vertrauen in Harvey so leicht zu erschüttern war. War er schwach weil er so schnell Zweifel hatte? Oder dumm weil er nicht genug Zweifel hatte?

Er musste schnell mit diesen Gedanken aufhören, oder sie würden ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er konnte spüren, wie er langsam psychisch zusammenbrach. Langsam nahmen seine Fingerspitzen etwas von den getrockneten Pflanzen auf und stopften sie in die kleine Pfeife. Seine Finger bewegten sich automatisch als wäre er in einer Trance, Muskelerinnerung anstelle von bewussten Entscheidungen.

Plötzlich piepte sein Smartphone und das schien den Bann zu brechen. Mike wusste ohne dass er auf die Textnachricht blickte, dass Harvey ihm geschrieben hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er sein Telefon in die Hand.

(Harvey 00:05 Uhr) _Bist du noch in der Bar?_

Mike starte eine lange Zeit auf den Bildschirm ohne zu wissen was er tun sollte. Sollte er lügen und zurückschreiben dass er noch unterwegs war? Das würde ihm ein wenig mehr Zeit verschaffen, aber das unvermeidliche Gespräch nur hinauszögern.

Sollte er antworten dass er zu Hause war? Dann würde Harvey sofort darauf bestehen, dass sie miteinander sprachen. Konnte er überhaupt mit Harvey sprechen, so wie er sich jetzt fühlte? Und wollte er das überhaupt?

Er könnte Harvey sagen, dass alles vorbei ist, dass sie miteinander fertig wären und dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Sollte er das tun? War das nicht das einzig Vernünftige? Aber Harvey würde den Grund wissen wollen. Und überhaupt, wollte er eigentlich wirklich alles abblasen, nur weil er Angst bekommen hatte?

Mike dachte über jede dieser Optionen nach und überlegte, wie er sich dabei fühlen würde und am Ende wählte er die am wenigsten Schlimme aus. Harvey hatte ihn bisher noch nicht enttäuscht und sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er ein wenig Vertrauen haben sollte. Also nahm er sein Telefon und wählte Harveys Nummer.

„Hi Mike. Wie war dein Männerabend? Hattest du Spaß?“ Harveys Stimme klang neugierig und freundlich und im Hintergrund konnte Mike eine von Harveys Jazz-Schallplatten spielen hören.

Er entschloss sich dazu, gleich zur Sache zu kommen ohne um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Harvey würde sowieso an seiner Stimme hören das etwas nicht stimmte, also warum sollte er so tun als ob?

„Harvey, bitte hör mir einfach zu. Und stell mir jetzt bitte keine Fragen. Ich verspreche, dass ich dir später alles sagen werde aber jetzt im Moment brauche ich einfach nur eine Pfeife. Bitte, bitte lass mich rauchen.“

Für ein paar Herzschläge hörte Mike nur die Musik im Hintergrund.

„Bist du verletzt?“ Er konnte an Harveys Stimme hören wie sehr sein Dom versuchte nicht auszuflippen.

„Nein.“ Dann erinnerte er sich an den Schlag in den Solar-Plexus. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte er dort eine Prellung aber im Vergleich zu seinen emotionalen Wunden war es nichts. Aber er korrigierte sich trotzdem, immer noch Regel Nummer 1 gehorchend. „Jemand hat mir in den Bauch geschlagen aber es ist nicht so schlimm. Das ist nicht der Grund warum ich rauchen will.“

„Und du kannst mir nicht sagen warum?“

„Bitte, Harvey. Nicht jetzt. Ich kann nicht, es geht einfach nicht. Ich halt es sowieso kaum mehr aus.“

„Und genau deshalb solltest du jetzt mit mir reden, Michael. Ich verstehe dass etwas schmerzhaftes passiert ist, etwas, dass dich gerade überwältigt und dass du vermeiden willst. Lieg ich da richtig, Mike?“

„Kannst du es nicht gut sein lassen? Nur heute Nacht? Bitte Harvey, ich kann damit grad nicht umgehen.“ Seine Stimme wurde immer schriller und panischer aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er konnte ein paar tiefe Atemzüge am anderen Ende der Verbindung hören.

„Ich schlag dir was vor. Ich komm rüber zu dir und du darfst rauchen wenn ich da bin. Du musst nicht mit mir reden. Ich schlaf sogar auf der Couch. Aber ich muss wissen, dass du sicher bist.“

„Bitte Harvey, tu’s nicht.“

„Ich bin in 30 Minuten bei dir.“

Danach war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

**********

Irgendwie schaffte es Mike bis zum Klingeln 25 Minuten später durchzuhalten. Er drückte auf den Türöffner und machte die Wohnungstür einen Spalt auf, aber er schaltete weder das Licht ein, noch wartete er an der Tür auf Harvey um ihn zu begrüßen. Dieser Besuch war ja nicht seine Idee gewesen und wenn sein Dom, falls Harvey nach heute Nacht überhaupt noch sein Dom war, ihn für sein Fehlverhalten bestrafen wollte, dann würde er sein Safeword sagen.

Er setzte sich zurück an den Tisch und seine Finger spielten mit der gestopften Pfeife als Harvey die Wohnung betrat. Anstatt das große Licht anzumachen ging Harvey vorsichtig durch die Dunkelheit zu Mikes Nachttisch und schaltete die kleine Lampe darauf ein. Dann schlüpfte er aus seiner Jacke, warf sie aufs Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Mikes hin, dessen Gesicht nun von dem weichen Licht beschienen wurde.

Er sah die Pfeife in Mikes Hand und nahm ohne ein Wort, ohne zu Versuchen Mike zu berühren, das Feuerzeug in die Hand. Es war als ob er spüren konnte, dass Mike am Rand eines Abgrundes stand und in diesem Augenblick der leichteste Luftzug reichen würde, um ihn hinab zu stoßen.

Das kaum merkliche Nicken gab Mike die ersehnte Erlaubnis. Mit bebenden Fingern führte Mike die Pfeife an die Lippen aber bevor Harvey das Gras entzünden konnte, legte er sie wieder hin. Für einen Moment starrte er dumpf auf das kleine, glänzend schwarze Ding und dann schmiss er es durch das Zimmer. Es zerschellte an der Wand und Mike vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er holte schaudernd Luft und versuchte, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Warum tat es nur so weh? Warum machte es ihm solche Angst?

Er konnte das leisen Klicken hören, als Harvey das Feuerzeug auf den Tisch legte aber davon abgesehen blieb Harvey absolut still obwohl Mike seinen Blick spüren konnte. So saßen sie für einige Minuten, bis Harvey es nicht mehr aushielt und zuerst die Stille brach.

„Mike, langsam machst du mir Angst.“ Der Satz wurde sehr leise und sanft gesprochen, aber eine Bitte klang in der ansonsten neutralen Stimme mit. Es klang fast so, als würde auch Harvey sich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen können.

Mike blickte auf. Hatte er richtig gehört? Harvey Specter hatte Angst?

„Bitte sag mir was passiert ist damit ich es in Ordnung bringen kann.“

„Das kannst du nicht.“

„Ich könnte es versuchen.“

„Diesmal nicht.“

„Mike, bitte. Ich möchte es verstehen. Du darfst rauchen wenn du es so dringend brauchst, es ist mir egal. Was auch immer dir hilft dich besser zu fühlen. Aber ich muss wissen was los ist sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig.“

„Du siehst nicht so aus als würdest du wahnsinnig.“

Ein trauriges kleines Lächeln huschte für eine Sekunde über Harveys Züge. „Ich bin sehr gut im Vortäuschen. Teil des Jobs.“

Mike stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank um die Spannung zu brechen. „Willst du ein Bier?“

Harvey nickte und Mike holte zwei Flaschen. Er dachte nie daran, vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen und Harvey wusste instinktiv, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war um ihre Rollen zu spielen.

Als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, öffneten sie die Flaschen und beide nahmen einen großen Schluck. Mike war klar dass er das Unvermeidliche hinauszögerte aber er musste erst einen Weg finden um zu erklären, war passiert war und was ihn so tief erschüttert hatte. Endlich fand er den Anfang.

„Hast du vom Mord in der Bronx gehört? Der Mann der in der Mülltonne gefunden wurde?“

Harvey nickte und blickte ihn aufmerksam an während seine Finger mit dem Flaschenetikett spielten und es sorgsam von dem Glas abpulten.

„In den Nachrichten hieß es, er wäre in einer BDSM Beziehung gewesen und sein Dom hat ihn während einer Szene getötet.“

Harvey schloss die Augen und atmete langsam und kontrolliert aus, da er nun wusste in welche Richtung das ging. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war darin so viel Schmerz, dass Mike es kaum aushielt. Aber er musste es sich von der Seele reden. Er konnte seine Gefühle und Ängste nicht runterschlucken nur damit er Harvey nicht verletzte.

„Mike, hast du Angst vor mir?“ Harvey klang starr vor Schock bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Mike Angst vor ihm haben könnte. Er rutschte ein wenig zurück als wäre er drauf und dran aufzuspringen und, sobald er Ja sagte, ein für alle Mal aus einem Leben zu verschwinden, und diese Vorstellung war plötzlich beängstigender als alles was Harvey mit ihm während einer Szene machen konnte.

„Nein, nicht vor dir. Niemals vor dir.“

In dem Moment als er die Worte wisperte wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. Zuvor war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, aber nun war er es. Harvey musste es in seinen Augen gelesen haben denn plötzlich fiel die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab und seine Schultern entspannten sich sichtlich.

Mike fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare bevor er sich die Flasche schnappte und einen Schluck nahm.

„Ich war mit den Jungs unterwegs und sie haben die Sache angesprochen. Dieser Idiot, Matt, er nannte das Opfer eine Schwuchtel und er hat all diese hasserfüllten Dinge gesagt. Dass er krank und schwach war und dass die Welt ohne ihn jetzt ein besserer Ort wäre. Er hat so getan als hätte der Sub es verdient ermordet zu werden.“ Mike sah, wie sich Harveys Hand ganz fest um die Bierflasche schloss und die Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Ich hab ihm in die Fresse geschlagen und dann hat er mir in den Bauch geboxt und bevor er einen zweiten Treffer landen konnte wurde er rausgeschmissen. Aber Harvey, Jerry, ich dachte er wäre mein Freund, und er ist nur so dagesessen und hat nichts gesagt. Und danach hat er gesagt, dass der Sub wohl ernsthafte Probleme wie eine psychische Krankheit gehabt haben muss. Er hat gesagt, dass man krank sein muss wenn man jemandem erlaubt, so etwas mit einem zu machen.

Harvey schloss kurz die Augen um seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Und jetzt fragst du dich, ob du krank oder schwach bist. Ob das was wir machen, krank und verdreht und falsch ist.“

Mike nickte beschämt.

„Fühlt sich das hier falsch an, Mike?“ Er gestikulierte mit der Hand zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, hielt aber Abstand um Mike nicht in irgendeiner Form zu bedrängen oder einzuschüchtern.

„Nein, aber das hat es sich für das Opfer wohl auch nicht, bis er dann tot war.“

Harvey fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und brachte sie durcheinander ohne sich um sein Aussehen zu scheren. „Okay. Gutes Argument.“ Er wanderte ein wenig durchs Zimmer bis er sich plötzlich auf das Sofa fallen ließ, so als hätte er keine Kraft mehr.

„Mike, was glaubst du wer von uns die Macht in unserer Beziehung hat?“

Mike schnaubte. War das nicht offensichtlich. „Du natürlich.“ Nach einem Moment fügte er „Herr“, hinzu. Es fühlte sich komisch an, jetzt dieses Wort zu sagen und Harvey schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Nein, Mike, bitte nicht. Es sind nur wir. Mike und Harvey. Wir können gerade nicht Dom und Sub sein.“

Mike nickte. Harvey hatte Recht. Sie mussten diese Geschichte als Gleichgestellte klären.

„Warum denkst du denn dass ich die ganze Macht habe?“

Mike lachte leise auf. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Weil du mir Befehle gibst und mir sagst was ich tun soll. Ich nenn dich Herr und du legst die Regeln fest und bestrafst mich wenn ich dir nicht gehorche. Und ich mag das.“

„Aber das ist nicht der wirkliche Grund, Mike. Das sind nur die Folgen einer einzigen Sache. Komm schon, Mike. Das musst du doch wissen.“ Harveys Augen bohrten sich in die seinen so als ob er ihn nur mit Blicken dazu bringen wollte, die Antwort zu erkennen.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“ Sein Gehirn war leer.

Harvey seufzte so als ob er es nicht glauben konnte, dass Mike die Antwort nicht wusste.

„Mike, ich hab doch nur die ganze Macht weil du mich lässt. _Du lässt mich!_ Ich nehme dir nichts weg, Mike. Du gibst sie mir. Du gibst mir diese Macht aus freien Stücken und _weil du es so willst_. Und du kannst dir diese Macht jeder Zeit zurückholen. Du brauchst nur ein Wort sagen. Eigentlich musst du es noch nicht einmal sagen. Du kannst dieser Sache jeder Zeit den Rücken kehren. Unser Vertrag ist nichts wert. Er ist nur ein Symbol für das was wir vereinbart haben aber kein Richter auf dieser Erde würde ihn als rechtsgültig ansehen.“

Harvey beobachtete Mike für die nächsten paar Augenblicke ganz genau und registrierte jedes Flackern in den Augen, jede noch so kleine Regung im Gesicht als er die Wahrheit endlich begriff.

„Ich hab das nie so gesehen.“ Mike war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, dass ihm dieser essentielle Fakt bisher entgangen war.

„Was denkst du warum ich dich ständig nach deiner Farbe frage?“

„Damit ich darüber nachdenke wie ich mich fühle? So dass mir klar wird, wenn ich mit etwas das wir tun nicht einverstanden bin?“

„Ja, und damit du dich daran erinnerst, dass du alles mit nur einem Wort beenden kannst, wann immer du möchtest. Damit du dich in einer Szene nicht vollkommen verlierst.“

„Oh.“

Harvey schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Und du warst dir dessen wirklich nicht bewusst?“

„Nein. Irgendwie nicht wirklich. Aber wenn das in allen Dom / Sub Beziehungen der Fall ist, was ist dann bei ihnen schief gelaufen?“

Harvey zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer. Vielleicht…verdammt, Mike. Kannst du bitte zu mir kommen? Ich möchte dich gerne im Arm halten aber ich hab Angst dass du davonrennst wenn ich in deine Nähe komme, also musst du wohl zu mir kommen.“

„Der große Harvey Specter hat Angst. Vielleicht sollte ich davon schnell ein Foto machen“, neckte Mike ihn sanft, stand aber auf und setzte sich auf Harveys Schoß. In dem Moment wo er in Kontakt mit Harveys Körper kam und seine Wärme spürte, fühlte er sich plötzlich ganz sicher und geborgen und der Drang, High zu werden, ließ augenblicklich nach.

„Besser?“ frage er den älteren Mann als er spürte wie sich Harvey unter ihm entspannte. Es schien so, als hätte Harvey den Kontakt mit Mike genauso dringend gebraucht, wie Mike den Kontakt mit ihm.

Harvey murmelte zustimmend, schloss seine Arme um Mike und vergrub seine Nase in dem blonden Haar. Nachdem er tief eingeatmet hatte drehte er sein Gesicht mit leiser Abscheu weg.

„Igitt. Du riechst nach schalem Bier und altem Fritteusenfett.“

Mike seinerseits hatte nichts an Harveys Geruch auszusetzen und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsgrube des Anwalts.

Nach einer Weile fuhr Harvey mit seinem vorherigen Gedankengang fort.

„Ich denke, dass jede Beziehung sowohl das Potential zu großem Glück als auch zu einer absoluten Tragödie beinhalten kann. Es gibt Ehen, in denen Missbrauch vorkommt und manchmal bringt der Ehemann seine Frau um, oder andersrum. Wäre diese Tatsache genug, um dir jede Beziehung zu vermiesen?“

Wenn es so formuliert war, dann war die Antwort offensichtlich. „Nein, wohl eher nicht.“

„Nur weil es diesmal eine Dom / Sub Beziehung war bedeutet das nicht, dass alle solche Beziehungen gefährlich und zum Scheitern verurteilt sind. Tatsächlich wissen wir ja, dass wir manchmal etwas gefährliche Dinge tun und deshalb treffen wir Vorkehrungen. Wir haben Sicherheitswörter und wir sprechen Szenen vorher durch um zu verhindern, dass etwas Schlimmes, wie dieser Mord, passiert. Ich kenne einige Dom / Sub Paare die schon seit Jahren zusammen sind und ein glückliches, erfülltes Leben ohne größere Risiken führen. Sie sind glücklicher als sie es in normalen Beziehungen jemals waren. Eine normale, Vanille-Beziehung zu führen ist keine Garantie zum Glücklichsein. Meine Eltern sind das beste Beispiel dafür.“

„Ja, ich denke ich verstehe was du meinst. Aber, da ist noch etwas das mich echt fuchst. Es ist vermutlich dämlich aber…“

„Spuck‘s schon aus, Mike. Wenn es dich beschäftigt, dann ist es nicht dämlich.“

Mike knabberte ein wenig abwesend an seiner Lippe während er darüber nachdachte, wie er es am besten ausdrückte was ihn beschäftigte.

„Denkst du dass ich schwach bin? Also, ich weiß ja dass ich es bin. Wenn ich es nicht wäre, dann bräuchte ich dich ja nicht. Und ich mag es ja auch, wenn du die Kontrolle hast. Ich brauche es. Und es fühlt sich gut an zu wissen, dass du mir Befehle erteilen kannst. Aber, bemitleidest du mich dafür? Dafür, dass ich nicht stark genug bin selbst klar zu kommen? Ich hab vorher nie darüber nachgedacht, aber die Jungs haben da so ein paar Sachen gesagt und jetzt fühl ich mich wie ein Schwächling und nicht wie ein richtiger Mann.“

Harvey schnaubte kurz auf als er versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Langsam fange ich an, deine Recherchefähigkeiten anzuzweifeln. Du musst da wirklich noch einiges zu dem Thema lesen. Ich geb dir ein paar von meinen Büchern.“

„Hey, ich denke ich hab so ziemlich alles gelesen was Wikipedia und überhaupt das ganze Internet zu bieten hatte.“

Harvey rollte spöttisch mit den Augen. „Und hast du dir auch 50 Shades of Grey angeschaut? Ich hab gehört, dass der Film wirklich toll ist um was über BDSM zu lernen.“

„Nein. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Also, siehst du mich als Schwächling?“

Harvey lehnte sich ein wenig zurück so dass er Mike in die Augen schauen konnte ohne schielen zu müssen. Er umfasste sein Gesicht um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass Mike ihn keinesfalls missverstehen konnte.

„Subs sind nicht schwach. Keiner von ihnen. Wenigstens nicht weil sie Subs sind. Sich selbst zu kennen, über seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Wünsche Bescheid zu wissen und dann den Mut zu haben, diese Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen ist nicht schwach. Dazu fähig zu sein jemandem so zu vertrauen wie du mir vertraust ist nicht schwach. Sich mir zu unterwerfen ist keine Schwäche. Tatsache ist, dass ich es nicht könnte. Ich hätte viel zu viel Angst. Aber du, du bist mutig und tapfer wenn du mir die Zügel überlässt und darauf vertraust, dass ich mich um uns beide kümmere.

Harvey nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und musterte Mikes Gesicht für einen Moment. Seine Augen hatten einen sanften Ausdruck angenommen und für einen Augenblick dachte Mike, darin so etwas wie Liebe entdeckt zu haben, aber vielleicht was das auch nur Wunschdenken. Harvey lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und gab Mike einen beinahe scheuen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnte.

„Du vereinst viele Eigenschaften in dir, Michael Ross. Du bist klug, schön, stur, ein Großmaul, triffst gerne schlechte Entscheidungen, dich kann man leicht aufbringen und du hast ein paar Probleme damit, deine Wut im Zaum zu halten, von deinen Problemen mit Disziplin mal ganz zu schweigen. Du bist lustig, liebenswert und absolut unwiderstehlich. Du hast das süßeste Lächeln, die blauesten Augen und den schärfsten Hintern den ich jemals gesehen habe. Wenn du mir ein wenig mehr Zeit gibst dann fallen mir bestimmt noch hundert Eigenschaften ein, die du besitzt. Schwäche gehört nicht dazu. Und unterwürfig zu sein macht dich nicht zu einem schlechteren Mann. Du gehörst mir und du bist perfekt, genauso wie du bist. Hast du das verstanden?“

Mike hatte irgendwann in der Mitte von Harveys Monolog angefangen wie ein Idiot zu grinsen und der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Du bist auch gar nicht so schlecht.“

Harvey zog eine Augenbraue hoch, offensichtlich darauf wartend, dass Mike das noch etwas ausführen würde. Aber Mike tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Stattdessen, ganz und gar Mike, versucht er sein Glück herauszufordern.

„Wenn du sagst dass ich perfekt bin, heißt das dann, dass du mich nicht mehr bestrafen musst?“

Harvey grinste ihn ebenfalls an. „Ich hab vorlaut vergessen.“

„Ja, aber wir sind gerade gleichgestellt. Dass hast du selbst gesagt.“

„Nun, dann bekommst du heute Abend wohl einen Freischein. Morgen allerdings, sieht es wieder ganz anders aus. Wenn du möchtest.“

„Ja, ich möchte nichts zwischen uns ändern.“

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?“

„Ab-so-lut! Und meine Farbe ist Grün!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike gerät in eine Schlägerei als einer seiner Kumpels von einem Mord in der BDSM-Szene erzählt und ziemlich hasserfülltes Zeug von sich gibt. Der Mord wird nur kurz and ziemlich allgemein beschrieben und ist eigentlich nichts, was wir nicht täglich in irgendeiner Form in den Nachrichten hören. Trotzdem fallen einige ziemlich gemeine Ausdrücke und Mike ist sehr verunsichert, was seine Beziehung zu Harvey angeht. Aber am Ende wird alles gut.


	22. Die Eiscreme-Metapher

Die Nacht zuvor war Harvey noch ein Weilchen länger geblieben und sie hatten ein wenig auf dem Sofa rumgemacht. Es war hauptsächlich beim Knutschen und Fummeln geblieben, und bevor es zu weit ging, hatte Harvey die Bremse gezogen. Er hatte zwar angeboten, so lange bei Mike zu bleiben bis dieser eingeschlafen war aber der Sub versicherte ihm, dass er sich nun besser fühlte. Also war er im Vertrauen darauf gegangen, dass Mike sich selbst gut genug kannte um ihn darum zu bitten bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre.

Aber diese ganze Episode hatte Harvey darüber nachdenken lassen, wie er Mikes erstes Mal gestalten wollte. Er hatte vorher schon darüber nachgedacht, hatte genau diese Idee in Erwägung gezogen nur um sie dann für eine ausgeklügelte Szene wieder zu verwerfen, aber nun war er sich absolut sicher, dass dieser Plan genau das war, was Mike brauchte.

Also hatte er sich bewusst ein wenig legerer gekleidet, was bei ihm bedeutete, dass er eine seiner dunkelblauen Designerjeans und ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt trug, dass sich eng an seinen Oberkörper schmiegte. Er war barfuß und seine Haare hatte er nach der Dusche nicht gestylt, so dass sie nun um einige Schattierungen heller aussahen ohne das ganze Gel.

Er hatte eine Auflaufform Lasagne von einem berühmten italienischen Restaurant gekauft (er hatte den Chefkoch mal in einer Drogensache vor Gericht vertreten und daher hatte er nun das Privileg, vorbereitetes Essen mit nach Hause zu nehmen) und die Anweisung zum Fertigbacken lag auf der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Backofen, in dem die Lasagne nun langsam ihrer Vollendung entgegen brutzelte.

Er schnitt gerade die Zutaten für den Salat und wenn Mike kam, dann konnte er den Tisch draußen auf der Dachterrasse decken. Es war warm genug und sie konnte gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang genießen.

Harvey war sich fast sicher, dass Mike mit ihm verhandeln würde sobald er ihm die Regeln des heutigen Abends gesagt hatte, aber damit kam er schon klar. Denn schließlich war Mike eine Jungfrau und hatte daher keine Ahnung, was gut für ihn war. Das oblag der Entscheidung seines Doms.

Es war 5 Minuten vor 6 als der Empfang anrief und ankündigte, dass Mike auf dem Weg nach oben war und Harvey erwartete ihn an der offenen Wohnungstür als der Aufzug ganz oben ankam.

„Guten Abend, Herr.“

Mike schien ein wenig überrascht als Harvey ihn in seine Arme zog und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab, noch bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Ähm, Ihr seid wohl froh dass ich diesmal nicht zu spät bin?“

„Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass du diesmal nicht zu spät dran bist. Aber es hätte keine Rolle gespielt.“

Harvey drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Küche wo er mit seinen Vorbereitungen für den Salat fortfuhr. Mike folgte ihm ein wenig verwirrt, nicht sicher was diese plötzliche Änderung in Harveys Verhalten bedeutete.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Wein? Oder lieber ein Bier?“ Harvey blickte vom Schneidebrett auf und schenkte ihm ein fragendes Lächeln.

Was zum Teufel? Harvey hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er vor einer Szene nicht trinken durfte. War das etwa ein Test?

„Nein danke, Herr. Ähm, soll ich mich ausziehen bevor ich mich hinknie? Und wo soll ich das hinstellen?“ Er deutete auf seine Tasche.

„Stell sie für den Moment einfach dort hin.“ Harvey deutete mit dem Küchenmesser auf die Wand nahe der Schlafzimmertür und Mike brachte seine Tasche dorthin. Dann kam er etwas verunsichert zurück und stand vor der Arbeitsfläche der Kücheninsel, wo Harvey gerade rote Paprika, Tomaten und Gurken klein schnitt.

„Also, wegen dem Knien…?“

Der Dom legte das Messer auf dem Schneidbrett ab und trocknete seine Hände am Küchenhandtuch ab.

„Lass uns für einen Moment auf der Couch platznehmen.“

Nun fühlte sich Mike wirklich verloren. Was zum Teufel ging hier gerade ab? Und wo war sein Dom, denn dieser lockere, legere Harvey strahlte so überhaupt nicht seine sonstige Dom-Aura aus?

Für einen Moment war er versucht, sich vor der Couch auf die Knie sinken zu lassen, aber das wäre ungehorsam also setzte er sich doch hin. Harvey nahm den Sessel neben der Couch, nah genug, dass er Mike berühren konnte aber weit genug weg um ihn nicht zu bedrängen.

Er atmete einmal kurz aus und kam dann gleich zur Sache. „Es wird heute Nacht keine Szene geben.“

„Was? Warum? Wegen gestern? Ich schwöre, dass ich mich jetzt besser fühle. Und ich war doch Euer braver Junge, Herr. Ich hab mich nicht angefasst und ich bin bereit dafür. Bitte Herr, Ihr müsst mir glauben…“ Seine Stimme brach ab als er sah, dass Harvey ihn anlächelte, die braunen Augen, in denen der Schalk blitzte, von einem Netz von Lachfältchen umgeben.

„Ihr verarscht mich, nicht wahr?“

Harveys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nein. Keine Verarschung. Aber keine Szene bedeutet ja nicht notwendigerweise auch keinen Sex.“

„Okay, jetzt bin ich ganz offiziell verwirrt. Ich hab keine Ahnung auf was Ihr hinaus wollt, Herr.“

„Nun, ich hatte mir gedacht, dass dein erstes Mal normal sein sollte. Und heute Nacht möchte ich, dass du mich Harvey nennst, und nicht Herr.“

„Normal?“

„Ja, normal.“ Als er Mikes skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, versuchte er es ihm mit einer Metapher zu erklären.

„Okay, stell dir einfach vor, dass du noch nie im Leben Eiscreme gegessen hast; dass du gar nicht weißt, dass es sowas wie Eiscreme überhaupt gibt. Du würdest nicht mit Schoko-Minze oder sowas exotischem wie Rocky-Road anfangen. Du fängst erstmal mit etwas einfachem wie Vanille an, um dich mit dem Grundprinzip vertraut zu machen und dann steigerst du dich langsam immer mehr.

„Vanille?“

„Ja, genau.“

„Ich mag aber keine Vanille.“

Harvey verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Mike, dass er ihm seine perfekte Metapher versaute.

„Mike, du hattest noch nie Vanille. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung wie Vanille schmeckt. Du hast keine Ahnung wie irgendeine der Geschmacksrichtungen schmeckt.“

„Aber Vanille ist langweilig.“

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hattest noch nie Vanille. Vielleicht ist meine Art von Vanille ja überhaupt nicht langweilig. Vielleicht liebst du meine Vanille weil sie voll und cremig schmeckt und mit echter Sahne und richtiger Bourbon-Vanille gemacht wird. Sie hat sogar die kleinen schwarzen Punkte drin, die nur das gute Zeug hat.“

„Ich mag Rocky-Road aber lieber. Schokoeiscreme mit Nüssen und Schokostückchen. Ich mag Nüsse.“

_Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nüsse, Puppy!_ wollte Harvey sagen aber hielt sich gerade noch so zurück.

Mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob Mike ihn nicht ein wenig verarschte aber diese ganze Metapher ging ihm langsam auf den Senkel.

„Das kannst du gar nicht beurteilen. Und du könntest mit meinem Rocky-Road auch im Moment noch gar nicht umgehen. Die ganzen Schokostückchen und die Nüsse, Mandeln und nicht Erdnüsse, wären im Moment noch zu viel für dich. Und bevor du jetzt weiter rumnörgelst, hör einfach zu.“

Mike nickte nur aber ein spitzbübisches Lächeln zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

Also hatte er ihn verarscht, dieser vorlaute kleine Scheißer.

„Für heute Nacht möchte ich, dass es nur wir beide sind. Keine Rollen, kein Dom und Sub. Nur zwei Gleichgesinnte die die Gegenwart des anderen genießen wollen. Natürlich werde ich die Führung übernehmen da du ja keine Ahnung von nichts hast, aber es gibt keine Regeln. Ich möchte das hier auf die normale Weise machen, damit du nicht irgendwann mal denkst, dass du was verpasst hast. Wir können morgen und an jedem anderen Tag miteinander spielen und Szenen haben, aber dein erstes Mal hast du nur einmal und ich möchte, dass es perfekt für dich ist und dass du es nicht irgendwann mal bereust. Also, was denkst du?“

„Was ist, wenn ich Regeln will?“

„Tja, Pech für dich. Die Regel für heute Nacht ist, dass es keine Regeln gibt. Aber es gibt dafür jede Menge Vorteile.“

„Was denn für Vorteile?“

„Du darfst mich anfassen und küssen so viel du willst. Kein Bitten um Erlaubnis nötig. Und du darfst sogar die ganze Zeit reden, obwohl ich schon anfange, diese Ausnahme zu bedauern.“

Mikes Gesicht erhellte sich nach und nach als ihm die ganzen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm boten, aufgingen.

„Heißt das, dass ich…?“

Harvey seufzte vor Erleichterung. Endlich hatte Mike es kapiert. „Ja.“

„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht was ich sagen wollte.“

„Spielt keine Rolle. Du darfst alles.“

„Was wenn ich sagen wollte dass ich dich mit deinem größten Dildo ficken will nachdem ich dich auf dem Bett festgebunden habe?“

Harvey rollte beinahe verzweifelt mit den Augen. „Würdest du das denn wirklich wollen?“

„Vermutlich eher nicht“, gab Mike mit einem Schulterzucken zu.

„Gut. Denn genau hier verläuft die Grenze. Kein kinky Zeug. Keine Schmerzen, kein Bondage, keine Knebel. Spielzeug ist für die zweite Runde okay, wenn du es ausprobieren möchtest, aber Runde eins sind nur du und ich und nichts sonst.“

Mike schaute ihn mit einem berechnenden Gesichtsausdruck an und das erste Mal konnte Harvey ihn nicht so richtig einschätzen. Plötzlich fing der Junge an zu grinsen und Harvey spürte, wie sich seine eigenen Mundwinkel als Antwort hoben.

„Okay.“

„Okay? Einfach nur okay?“ Das war zu einfach gewesen, und Harvey war ein misstrauischer Kerl.

„Okay!“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, okay.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, wirklich. Was soll ich denn noch sagen um dir zu versichern dass ich deinen Bedingungen zustimme?“

„Das war viel zu einfach. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch noch ein wenig rumdiskutieren willst?“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Was soll ich sagen? Du bist ein fantastischer Unterhändler und deine Argumente haben mich überzeugt. Also, zum letzten Mal: Okay!“

„Gut.“ Harvey tätschelte Mikes Knie bevor er aufstand. „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du den Tisch draußen deckst während ich den Salat fertig zubereite. Es gibt Lasagne zum Abendessen.“

„Ich liebe Lasagne.“

„Jeder liebt Lasagne. Darum hab ich sie geholt. Es war ne sichere Sache.“

Mike folgte ihm zurück in die Küche und nahm die Teller, Stoffservietten und das Besteck entgegen.

Als der Tisch draußen gedeckt war, nahm er sich einen Moment um die spektakuläre Aussicht zu genießen, bevor er die Dachterrasse erkundete. Das Ding war riesig und umschloss beinahe das ganze Penthouse. Als er um eine Ecke ging, sah er zwei Sonnenliegen mit einem niedrigen Abstelltisch neben eine Jacuzzi stehen, der sich wohl außerhalb von Harveys Schlafzimmer befand.

Bevor er sich die Sache jedoch näher ansehen konnte, hörte er Harvey etwas verzweifelt nach ihm rufen.

„Mike? Kannst du mir mal kurz zur Hand gehen?“

Er lief schnell zurück zum Esstisch und nahm Harvey die Weingläser ab, die er neben der Flasche und dem Brotkorb getragen hatte und die ihm fast aus der Hand gefallen wären.

„Ich hoffe du magst Rotwein. Es ist ein leichter, fruchtiger Chianti mit nur einem Hauch Eiche. Soll angeblich sehr gut zur Lasagne passen. Oder hättest du lieber ein Bier?“

„Danke, Wein ist in Ordnung. Ich bin aber kein Kenner. Die Art von Wein die ich sonst trinke kommt normalerweise nicht in einer Flasche daher. Und wenn doch, dann hat sie bestimmt keinen Korken.“

Harvey hatte einige Mühe den Schauder, der ihm bei diesem Statement durch die Glieder fuhr, zu unterdrücken, und er schaffte es sogar, die sarkastische Bemerkung hinsichtlich des essiggleichen Traubensafts, den Mike wohl sonst gewohnt war, zu unterdrücken.

„Ich hol nur schnell den Salat. Du kannst schon mal den Wein einschenken wenn du willst. Er muss sowieso noch ein wenig atmen. Die Lasagne ist in einer Viertelstunde fertig.“

Nachdem Mike den Wein in die lächerlich großen Weingläser gegossen hatte, setzte er sich in einen der gemütlichen Stühle und genoss einfach nur die frische Luft und die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Das war wohl einer der Vorzüge wenn man in einem Penthouse wohnte. Die Sonne wurde nicht von anderen Gebäuden verdeckt auch wenn der Wind so hoch oben wohl ein wenig stärker war als bei den unteren Etagen.

Harvey kam mit dem Salat, der bereits in zwei kleinere Schälchen aufgeteilt war, zurück. Aber anstatt dass er es sich auch gemütlich machte, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und kam dann mit einer dicken Kerze in einem silbernen Kerzenhalter wieder. Erst als Harvey die Kerze angezündet hatte, ging Mike plötzlich auch ein Licht auf. Das perfekte Dinner, der Wein und nun auch noch die Kerze. Es sah fast so aus als ob…,nein, sicher nicht.“

„Harvey, das sieht ein wenig so aus als ob du mich umwirbst“, sagte er zögerlich.

Der Anwalt grinste ihn nur an. „Jep. Hab mich schon gewundert wann du es kapierst. Du bist heute ein wenig langsam.“

„Ich bin noch nie umworben worden.“ Mike sah verblüfft drein, so als ob er nicht ganz glauben konnte, was gerade geschah.

„Nun, du bist ja auch noch nie gefickt worden und ich dachte, das eine würde das andere rechtfertigen. Ich bin da ein wenig altmodisch.“

„Hast du Blumen für mich?“

„Nein.“

„Aber es muss Blumen geben wenn es ein richtiges Umwerben sein soll. Vielleicht sogar eine Ansteckblume.“

Harvey rollte amüsiert mit den Augen. „Ich führ dich nicht zum Abschlussball aus, Prinzessin. Und du bist ein Kerl. Kerle bekommen keine Blumen. Kerle bekommen Schokolade und Alkohol.“

„Es gibt Schokolade?“

„Ich hab belgische Trüffelpralinen als Nachtisch da. Und wenn du ganz lieb fragst, dann füttere ich dich vielleicht sogar damit.“

„Willst du mich heiraten?“ Die Frage entfuhr ihm einfach so, ohne groß drüber nachzudenken wie Harvey sie auffassen könnte. Es war als Scherz gemeint gewesen, aber nun war er sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Harvey sah ihn kalkulierend an aber dann spielte er mit. „Mal sehen wie der Abend so läuft. Die Zeiten sind vorbei wo es genügt hat, dass jemand eine Jungfrau war, um geheiratet zu werden. Also strengst du dich wohl besser an, sonst wird das nichts.“

„Nun, da es belgische Pralinen gibt, bin ich hochmotiviert.“

**********

Während ihrer Mahlzeit unterhielten sie sich über Musik und Filme und alles das ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam. Mike erfuhr ein wenig über Harveys Leben und seine Familie, bevor er der beste Unterhändler in ganz New York geworden war aber als die Sprache auf Harveys Mutter kam, spürte Mike wie schmerzhaft es für ihn war und wechselte schnell das Thema. Heute Nacht wollte Mike einfach nur glücklich sein und schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hatten hier keinen Platz.

Als Harvey ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sie heute nicht Dom und Sub wären, war sein erster Impuls gewesen, zu protestieren. Aber nun konnte er langsam erkennen warum Harvey sich dafür entschieden hatte, es so zu machen und dann ging ihm plötzlich auf, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig besorgt darüber gewesen war, sein erstes Mal als Sub zu erleben.

Er wollte Sex mit Harvey haben; wollte, dass Harvey seinen Schwanz in ihn hineinschob und ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit durchfickte. Aber nun da er wusste, dass er dabei nicht gefesselt oder geknebelt wäre, oder alles passiv und stumm mit sich geschehen lassen musste, konnte er sich vollkommen entspannen und sich ohne den leisesten Hauch von Anspannung oder Besorgnis drauf freuen. Harvey würde sich um ihn kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass er es genoss ohne ihn an seine Grenzen zu führen.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie Harvey instinktiv zu wissen schien was er in den jeweiligen Situationen brauchte, auch wenn er selbst sich dessen in dem Moment nicht bewusst war.

Als sie aufgegessen hatte und nur noch ein kleiner Rest der Lasagne und keine Schokolade (Harvey hatte ihm tatsächlich die erste Praline mit den Fingern in den Mund geschoben) mehr übrig war und die erste Flasche Wein von der zweite abgelöst wurde, half Mike Harvey beim Abwasch. Danach nahmen sie ihre frisch gefüllten Gläser und machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Harvey hatte sich in die Ecke gesetzt und zog Mike nun auf sich drauf um dem jüngeren Mann ausnahmsweise Mal die Kontrolle, oder zumindest den Anschein derselben, zu lassen.

Sie begannen mit langsamen, gemächlichen Küssen und Mike nutzte die Gelegenheit um ein wenig auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen. Nach ein paar atemlosen Minuten unterbrach er das Rumgeknutsche und stupste mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen Harveys Kieferlinie um ihm zu bedeuten, er solle den Kopf zurücklegen. Sobald er ungehinderten Zugang zu Harveys Kehle und Hals hatte, knabberte, leckte und küsste er sich seinen Weg vom Pulspunkt unterhalb des rechten Ohrs hinab zum Schlüsselbein und der Mulde unterhalb der Kehle soweit es der V-Ausschnitt des T-Shirts erlaubte.

Harvey blieb entspannt und ließ seine Hände langsam an Mikes Rücken auf und ab gleiten während der jüngere Mann seinen Spaß hatte. Erst als er sich an einem Fleck unterhalb von Harveys Kehle festsaugte, fing der Anwalt an zu protestieren.

„Mach mir ja keinen Knutschfleck am Hals. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich einen Ruf zu wahren. Und ich bin kein geiler Teenager mehr. In der Arbeit würden sie mich verarschen.“

Mike hielt einen Moment inne und legte sein Kinn auf Harveys Brustbein ab. Die blauen Augen, nun von den langen dunkelblonden Wimpern halb verborgen, blickten Harvey spitzbübisch an und der Anwalt konnte mehr als nur einen Hauch von Unfug darin entdecken.

„Bist du generell dagegen, dass ich dich markiere, oder nur, dass jemand es sehen könnte?“

Harvey linste zu ihm hinab und erwog die Frage für einen Moment. Dann schob er Mike vorsichtig ein wenig von sich hinunter und wand sich aus seinem T-Shirt.

„Wenn du mir einen Knutschfleck verpassen willst, dann mach es da wo es niemand sonst sehen kann. Aber sei dir bewusst dass ich ein eiserner Verfechter von quid pro quo bin.

Mike, der sich zwischen Harveys Beinen zurückgesetzt hatte, während Harvey sein T-Shirt auszog, nahm sich nun jede Menge Zeit den Anblick in sich aufzusaugen. Dies war das erste Mal dass er Harveys nackten Oberkörper sah. Klar, er hatte seinen Penis und ein wenig von dem flachen Bauch gesehen, aber nie seine Brust.

Harvey war breit und solide gebaut und Mike konnte die verschiedenen Muskelgruppen unter der leicht gebräunten Haut ausmachen. Die Brustmuskulatur war wohl definiert und er konnte den Hauch eines Six-Packs auf Harveys Bauch sehen. Harvey war kein Bodybuilder-Typ und seine Muskeln waren in eine dünne Fettschicht gehüllt aber Mike hatte nie auf diese Hulk-artigen Typen gestanden. Harvey sah wie ein Boxer aus; stark und verlässlich.

Die Brust war glatt und haarlos und Mike war sich nicht sicher ob das von Natur aus so war oder ob Harvey seine eigenen Termine mit Natalie hatte.

Mike streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen von Harveys Kehle runter über das Brustbein, umkreiste die hellbraunen Brustwarzen spielerisch bis sie sich aufrichteten, und strich dann weiter nach unten bis er am Bauchnabel ankam. Eine Linie feiner Haare begann dort und verschwand unter dem Bund von Harveys Jeans, den Weg zu Harveys Schwanz weisend.

„Du bist verdammt schön, Harvey Specter.“

Mike war schon vorher bewusst gewesen, dass Harvey attraktiv war, aber dieser spektakuläre Anblick der sich ihm nun bot, Harvey ohne Hemd aber mit dem ihm typischen, leicht überheblichen Grinse, raubte Mike den Atem.

Er lehnte sich vor und, beginnend bei Harveys Kehle, küsste sich seinen Weg über Harveys Oberkörper und leckte auch kurz versuchsweise über beiden Brustwarzen, stoppte dort aber nicht. Er arbeitete sich weiter nach unten vor, bis er am Bauchnabel ankam und diesen mit der Zunge bearbeitete, bis Harveys Bauchmuskel zu zucken begannen, als er eine kitzlige Stelle fand. Dann fing er an, vorsichtig an der glatten, warmen Haut zu knabbern.

Während all dem hatte Harveys Atmung sich immer mal wieder beschleunigt wenn Mike eine empfindliche Stelle gefunden hatte, und manchmal hatte er sogar ein wenig gestöhnt, aber erst jetzt, als Mikes Zähne über seine Haut kratzten, begann er sich zu winden, so als wolle er sich Mikes Folterungen entziehen.

Mike benutzte seine Hände und sein Körpergewicht um Harvey festzuhalten und dann fing er an, an der Haut gleich neben dem Bauchnabel zu saugen. Das Winden verstärkte sich immer mehr, aber Mike ließ nicht locker und Harvey versuchte auch nicht ernsthaft ihn abzuwerfen. Er benutzte seine Zähne und nun endlich stöhnte Harvey laut genug, um die Musik der Schallplatte, die sich auf dem teuren Plattenspieler drehte, zu übertönen.

Mike musste nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden nach Luft schnappen und der Anblick des purpurfarbenen Mals auf Harveys Bauch ließ ihn dümmlich grinsen. Aber bevor er seinen Sieg noch mehr genießen konnte, hatte Harvey ihn geschnappt und herumgedreht, so dass nun Mike auf dem Rücken lag und vom Gewicht des älteren Mannes in die Polster gedrückt wurde. Er konnte die harte Länge von Harveys Erektion an seinem eigenen harten Schwanz spüren und er presste seine Hüften fest nach oben, um ihn ein wenig zu necken. Heute war ihm alles erlaubt und das wollte er auch ausnutzen.

„Hey du kleiner Vampir. Hast du Spaß?“

Die dunkelbraunen Augen schauten liebevoll in seine Blauen und bevor er antworteten konnte, hatte Harvey angefangen, überall auf seinem Gesicht, kleine Küsse zu verteilen. Dann drückte er seinen Mund auf den von Mike und sie begannen wieder, sich zu küssen als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Ihre Zungen fanden einander und die Art und Weise, wie sie sich umeinander wanden, war wie ein langsamer Tanz. Ab und zu lösten sie sich für einen kurzen Moment voneinander bevor sie wieder ineinander versanken, um zu schmecken, sich zu necken und zu lecken.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit drückte sich Harvey mit den Händen ein wenig hoch.

„Da ist ein Jacuzzi auf der Terrasse gleich vor meinem Schlafzimmer. Das Wasser sollte mittlerweile warm sein. Ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere Klamotten loswerden und dort weitermachen. Was hältst du davon?“

Mike grinste ihn ein wenig bedröppelt an, da er nach ihrer Marathon-Kuss-Session immer noch unter einem leichten Sauerstoffdefizit litt und seine Lippen leicht geschwollen und glitzerten feucht vor Spucke.

„Du nackt in einem Jacuzzi? Das klingt perfekt.“

Harvey stand auf und streckte die Hand aus um Mike aufzuhelfen. Er hatte Mike eigentlich noch einmal in seine Arme ziehen wollen bevor er ihn ins Schlafzimmer führte, aber Mike machte sich plötzlich frei und sprintete los.

„Der Letzte im Wasser ist ein Verlierer!“

Harvey schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Jetzt war es offiziell. Er ging mit einem Teenager aus.

**********

Harvey ließ sich Zeit, da er wusste dass der Jacuzzi immer noch abgedeckt war und Mike somit nicht einfach reinspringen konnte. Er füllte ihre Gläser auf und folgte Mike langsam. Die Spur von achtlos weggeworfener Kleidung führte ihn zur Terrasse außerhalb der gläsernen Schiebetür seines Schlafzimmers.

Mike, splitterfasernackt und mit bleichem Hintern, der in der wachsenden Dunkelheit deutlich sichtbar war, hatte sich vornüber gebeugt und nestelte an den Verschlüssen der Abdeckung herum. Für einen Moment sog Harvey den Anblick von Mikes verlockender Kehrseite in sich auf, bevor er ihm zur Hilfe kam.

„Hier, nimm das und lass mich mal ran.“

Er drückte Mike die Weingläser in die Hand und löste die Verschlüsse bevor er die Abdeckung vom Jacuzzi nahm. Dann stellte er ihre Drinks auf einer der flachen Ecken ab, drehte sich um, tätschelte Mikes nackten Hintern (ehrlich, wie konnte irgendjemand von ihm verlangen, dass er dieser Verlockung widerstand?) und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. An der Glastür drehte er sich kurz um und sah zu, wie Mike in den Whirlpool kletterte.

„Du hast gewonnen. Also überleg schon mal, was du als Preis möchtest.“

Mike war sich nicht ganz sicher ob Harvey es wirklich ernst meinte oder ob er ihn nur veralberte aber um vorbereitet zu sein machte er sich ein wenig Gedanken.

Als Harvey in seinen Bademantel gehüllt und mit zwei Handtüchern in den Händen nach ein paar Minuten zurückkam, hatte Mike es sich in einer der Ecken gemütlich gemacht, den Kopf zurückgelehnt und starrte in den Himmel, wo er nach den ersten Sternen suchte.

Harvey stieg ins warme Wasser und griff nach Mikes Handgelenk um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. Als sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatten, saß Mike auf Harveys Schoß und sein Rücken war gegen Harveys Brust gelehnt, sein zurückgelegter Kopf ruhte bequem an der Schulter des älteren Mannes während er von starken Armen umfangen wurde. Harvey ließ seine Lippen über den Rand von Mikes Ohrmuschel gleiten bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf seine Schläfe drückte. Der Junge erschauderte in seinen Armen und Harvey war sich sicher, dass es nicht daran lag dass ihm kalt war.

Mike seufzte und schmiegte sich an den starken Körper hinter ihm.

„Das fühlt sich gut an.“

Harvey brummte seine Zustimmung. Er streckte seine Hand über den Rand des Whirlpools und fuhr suchend über die Außenseite. Plötzlich war das Wasser voller Blasen und die Unterwasserbeleuchtung war angegangen. Mike wackelte ein wenig mit dem Hintern gegen Harveys harten Schwanz als die Luftblasen lustige Dinge mit seinen Hoden anstellten. Er konnte spüren, wie Harveys harter Penis gegen seine Oberschenkel und den Hintern stupste aber dieser zufällige Kontakt war nicht mehr genug für ihn.

Er drehte sich um und setzte sich rittlings auf Harveys Schoß, dann wackelte er mit den Hüften bis ihre beiden Penisse aneinander lagen und sich im warmen Wasser berührten. Harveys Hände umfingen seinen Hintern um zu verhindern, dass er im Wasser abgetrieben wurde.

„Also“, Harvey blickte ihn an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, „ was möchte der Gewinner denn als Preis haben?“

Mike bewegte die Hüften ein wenig stärker um ein wenig Reibung zwischen ihren harten Schwänzen zu erzeugen.

„Ich will dich“, stöhnte er als Harvey ihn fest an sich zog, so dass ihre Penisse nun zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt waren. Er konnte spüren, wie Harveys starke Hände seine Arschbacken leicht auseinanderzogen und eine Luftblase fand ihren Weg in seine Pospalte und stieg dort langsam an die Wasseroberfläche. Zu spüren, wie die Luftblase über sein Poloch strich war ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl und plötzlich wollte er genau dort berührt werden.

„Das war klar, Sweetheart. Aber möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes? Ich könnte dich mit dem Mund befriedigen.“

„Will dich in mir drin haben“, stöhnte Mike während er seine Hüften in Harveys starkem Griff bewegte. Harveys Fingerspitzen pressten seine Arschbacken ein wenig fester, um ihn festzuhalten und sie befanden sich ganz nah an seiner Spalte, aber für seinen Geschmack immer noch nicht nah genug. Also spannte er seine Pomuskeln ein wenig an, um Harvey einen dezenten Hinweis zu geben. Der war jedoch nicht in Geberlaune.

„Jetzt noch nicht, Babe. Das kommt später. Zuerst möchte ich, dass du ganz entspannt bist.“

Mike wimmerte ein wenig. Das würde bestimmt nicht in nächster Zeit der Fall sein, so wie sich die Dinge gerade entwickelten.

„Bitte! Ich will deinen Schwanz in meinem Arsch spüren. Ich bin seit Mittwoch nicht gekommen und ich bin so verdammt geil. Aber ich will mit dir in mir drin kommen.“

Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie fordernd und bedürftig er klang, aber das war ihm egal. Heute Nacht durfte er fordernd und bedürftig sein.

Mike konnte Harveys Grinsen spüren obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte da er sein eigenes Gesicht in Harveys Halsbeuge vergraben hatte und an seiner Schulter knabberte damit sein Mund was zu tun hatte.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich zum Orgasmus bringe während ich in dir bin. Nur keine Sorge. Aber bevor ich dich ficke möchte ich, dass du entspannt und nachgiebig bist.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so lange warten kann.“

„Das musst du auch nicht. Ich kann dich jetzt zum Orgasmus bringen und wenn ich dich nachher ficke, dann kannst du nochmal kommen. Du bist ja fast noch sowas wie ein Teenager, Puppy. Das kriegst du schon hin.“

Mike gab auf. Er wusste, dass Harvey da wohl nicht nachgeben würde und irgendwie konnte er seinen Standpunkt auch nachvollziehen. Gerade jetzt im Moment sorgte seine starke Erregung tatsächlich für jede Menge Anspannung.

„Na gut. Dann lass mich kommen.“

„Und wie soll ich es machen?“ Harveys Finger legten sich um seinen Schwanz und wichsten ihn einmal. „Soll ich dir einen runter holen?“

Mike stöhnte. „Mir doch egal. Mach was du willst. Ich weiß, dass du es mir gut besorgen wirst.“

Die Hand ließ seinen Schwanz los aber bevor er sich beschweren konnte, hatte Harvey sie so herum gedreht, dass nun Mikes Rücken gegen die Wand des Jacuzzi gepresst war. Dann platzierte Harvey seine Hände unter Mikes Hintern und hob ihn langsam an bis sein Penis aus dem Wasser auftauchte wie das Ding aus dem Meer.

„Leg deine Beine auf meine Schulter“, wies Harvey ihn an.

Nachdem er gehorcht hatte, lag er ausgestreckt im Wasser. Sein Nacken lag auf dem Rand des Jacuzzi, Harvey, der vor ihm kniete, stützte seinen Hintern mit den Händen und seine Kniekehlen lagen auf Harveys Schultern. Seine eigenen Arme hatte er ausgestreckt auf den Rand des Jacuzzi gelegt und seine Finger hielten sich an der Kante fest.

„Schließ die Augen und genieß einfach, Sweetheart.“

Zwar war es sein erster Impuls zu gehorchen, aber diesmal ließ Mike die Augen offen. Er wollte sehen, was Harvey mit ihm anstellte.

Der ältere Mann senkte den Kopf und leckte in einem langen Zug von den Hoden bis zur Penisspitze. Mit flatternden, schnellen Zungenbewegungen stimulierte er die empfindliche Spitze bis die ersten Tropfen Lusttau aus dem kleinen Schlitz hervorquollen.

Harvey warf einen Blick hoch und sah, dass Mike ihn beobachtete. Für einen Moment zog er seinen Mund zurück und schenkte ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln bevor er den Peniskopf wieder in den Mund nahm und sich dann den ganzen Penis in den Mund schob bis seine Nase gegen Mikes bloßes Schambein stieß. Mike konnte spüren, wie sich Harveys Kehle eng um seinen Schaft legte und dann begann das Summen.

„Oh Gott! Harvey!“ Das Gefühl war beinahe zu viel und seine Hüften begannen sich von selbst zu bewegen und seinen Schwanz noch tiefer in Harveys vibrierende Kehle zu schieben.

Harvey zog sich ein wenig zurück und fing dann an, seinen Mund in einem langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen. Er zog sich so weit zurück, dass nur noch die Spitze zwischen seinen Lippen steckte, nur um ihn dann wieder soweit es ging in sich aufzunehmen, so dass der Schaft von der feuchten warmen Hitze in Harveys Mund und Kehle umfangen war. Es dauerte nur eine Minute, bis das Gefühl zu viel für Mike wurde.

„Ich komme, ichkomme, ichkomme…“, war alles was Mike was als Warnung stöhnen konnte bevor er sich in Harveys Kehle ergoss.

„Ahhh…Harvey!“

Seine Hüften machten immer noch die kleine Stoßbewegungen, ausgelöst durch den intensiven Orgasmus, als Harvey den Penis endlich aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ und ein letztes Mal über die Eichel leckte. Dann ließen ihn die Hände unter seinem Hintern langsam hinab ins warme Wasser sinken während seine Beine von Harveys Schultern rutschten. Harvey presste sich fest gegen Mikes Körper, seine beiden Hände nun rechts und links von Mikes Kopf den Rand des Jacuzzi umklammernd. Als Harveys Mund den seinen fand konnte er sich selbst auf Harveys Zunge schmecken und irgendwie war das verdammt heiß.

Sie küssten sich noch ein wenig länger, aber nun, wo die beinahe unerträgliche Erregung abgeklungen war, ließen sie sich mehr Zeit. Er konnte immer noch Harveys harten Penis an seinem Hüftknochen spüren und drückte sich ein wenig fester gegen den harten Körper um für ein wenig Reibung zu sorgen.

„Bist du jetzt entspannt?“ Harveys leicht raue Stimme war wegen dem lauten Geräusch der Whirlpool-Düsen kaum hörbar.

„Wenn ich noch länger hier drin bleibe, werde ich so weich wie eine überkochte Nudel.“

Harvey lachte. „Nun, dann bringe ich dich wohl besser hier raus.“

Er stand auf und streckte die Hand aus um Mike auf die Füße zu ziehen. Für einen Moment blieben sie im kniehohen, warmen Wasser aneinandergeschmiegt stehen und küssten sich.

„Danke. Du kannst echt toll blasen.“

„Gern geschehen, Sweetheart.“


	23. Vielleicht Erdbeer

Nachdem sie sich mit den weichen Handtüchern abgetrocknet hatten, geleitete Harvey Mike in das schummrig beleuchtete Schlafzimmer.

Bevor er Mike im Jacuzzi Gesellschaft leistete, hatte Harvey in weiser Voraussicht das Bett vorbereitet und nun lag der jüngere Mann ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, während Harvey auf ihm drauf lag und mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über sein Gesicht streichelte, so als wolle er seine Züge auswendig lernen. Dunkelbraune Augen schauten sanft in die hellblauen während der Anwalt mit seinem Zeigefinger Mikes Augenbrauen, die Wangenknochen und seine Kinnlinie entlangfuhren. An einer Stelle des Kieferknochens verursachten ein paar zurückgebliebene Stoppeln ein leises, kratzendes Geräusch, als Harvey mit der Fingerkuppe darüberfuhr. Offensichtlich war Mike beim Rasieren nicht gerade der Sorgfältigste, aber heute verzichtete Harvey auf einen Kommentar. Stattdessen blieb er bei seinem Plan.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich gesagt habe heute gibt es keine Regeln?“

Die blauen Augen blitzten spitzbübisch auf. „Kennst du die Bedeutung der Worte _perfektes Hörgedächtnis_?“

Harvey schmunzelte. Mike holte wirklich das meiste aus dem Freiraum, den er heute Nacht hatte, heraus. Hoffentlich gewöhnte er sich nicht zu sehr daran.

„Du nutzt es wirklich voll und ganz aus, dass du heute eine große Klappen haben darfst, nicht wahr?“ schalt er ihn sanft.

Der Junge grinste ihn nur völlig unbeeindruckt an. „Hey, du hast die Regel aufgestellt. Ich befolge sie nur.“

Harvey unterdrückte einen weiteren Schmunzler. „Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen.“

„Okay. Ich bin ganz Ohr.“

„Ich möchte, dass du dich zurücklehnst, dich entspannst und einfach nur genießt.“

„Also willst du die Show bestimmen?“ Mikes Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen, so als wäre er nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte.

„Da ich derjenige bin, der das Drehbuch kennt wäre es wohl das Beste.“

Harvey hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er Mike mit Argumenten überzeugen müsste aber Mike hob die Arme über den Kopf und berührte das Kopfteil des Bettes in einer unterwürfigen Pose.

„Dann mach was du willst mit mir.“

Er überraschte den Anwalt, wie leicht Mike nachgegeben hatte. Vielleicht dachte der Junge ja, dass es ein Befehl gewesen war.

„Das musst du nicht tun, Mike.“ Ich nickte in Richtung der ausgestreckten Arme. „Und du darfst sprechen und mich berühren. Es war nur ein Vorschlag.“

Mike löste eine Hand vom Kopfteil und berührte sanft Harveys Wange. „Ich weiß, Harvey. Aber ich mag es auf diese Art. Es fühlt sich gut an dir zu gehorchen.“

Harvey sah ihn mit einem solch einem liebevollen Augenausdruck an, dass Mikes Herz einen kleinen Schlag aussetzte. Dann ließ sich der ältere Mann langsam nach unten sinken, bis ihre Oberkörper sich berührten und er Mike auf die einladend rosigen Lippen küssen konnte. Als er nach ein paar Minuten eine Pause zum Luftholen einlegen musste, waren seine braunen Augen fast schwarz vor Erregung und sein Penis zuckte, gefangen zwischen ihren Leibern.

„Hab ich dir in letzter Zeit gesagt, wie perfekt du bist?“

„Hm - nicht in den letzten 5 Minuten.“

„Nun, dann werde ich dir wohl auf andere Art zeigen müssen, wie sehr ich dich anbete.“

Harvey begann erneut damit, den schönen Mund seines Jungen zu küssen und der junge Mann war tatsächlich ein wenig außer Atem als Harvey etwas später zu Mikes Kehle wechselte.

Mike warf den Kopf zurück um Harvey besseren Zugang zu geben und der Anwalt fand beinahe sofort diese empfindliche Stelle wo der Hals in die Schulter überging. Sobald seine Zähne leicht über die Haut oberhalb des kleinen braunen Muttermals kratzten, fing Mikes ganzer Körper an zu zittern und er bekam überall Gänsehaut. Diese starke Reaktion überraschte Harvey ein wenig und er drückte sich ein wenig mit den Händen nach oben um den Anblick besser in sich aufnehmen zu können.

„Sie sich das einer an. Gänsehaut und harte, rosa Nippel. Da hab ich wohl einen erogenen Punkt gefunden.“

Mit einem verschmitzten kleinen Grinsen ließ er sich zurück auf Mikes Körper sinken und sein Mund fand genau die gleiche Stelle wieder. Seine Lippen saugten sich an dem Stückchen Haut, das zuvor solch deliziöse Reaktionen von Mike hervorgerufen hatte, fest und als er anfing, daran zu saugen, spürte er wie sich der Körper des Junge unter ihm versteifte.

Nachdem er einen Moment lang den Atem angehalten und auf seinen Lippen herumgebissen hatte, stöhnte Mike laut auf und seine Hüften zuckten nach oben, um Harveys zu treffen. Der konnte spüren, dass Mikes Schwanz sich schneller erholt hatte als sie es beide für möglich gehalten hatte und seine Erektion rieb sich nun an Harveys eigenem hartem Schwanz.

Als er endlich von ihm abließ, zierte ein roter Knutschfleck Mikes Haut.

Harvey grinste, entzückt von dem Ergebnis seiner Mühe. „X markiert den richtigen Fleck, oder in diesem Fall markiert der Fleck den Fleck.“

Bevor Mike eine geeignete Entgegnung einfallen konnte, fuhr Harvey mit seinen Liebkosungen fort und arbeitete sich langsam an Mikes Körper hinab. Er war besonders sorgfältig an Mikes nun haarloser Brust, wo er sanfte Bisse und leckende Küsse abwechselte, mit denen er die weiche Haut verwöhnte, aber diesmal vernachlässigte er Mikes Brustwarzen absichtlich. Als Mike sich darüber beschwerte, grinste Harvey ihn keineswegs schuldbewusst an.

„Wir müssen ein wenig langsam machen, Sweetheart. Ich weiß wie sehr du darauf stehst wenn man an deinen Nippeln rumspielt aber ich will dich noch nicht zu geil machen. Da gibt es noch etwas das ich mit dir tun möchte bevor ich dich ficke.“

Harvey wusste, dass Geduld wirklich nicht zu Mikes Tugenden gehörte und deshalb war es umso atemberaubender, als er trotzdem nachgab, offensichtlich voller Vertrauen darauf, dass Harvey nur sein Bestes im Sinn hatte.

Harvey arbeitete sich langsam hinab zu Mikes Schoß, aber vermied es, den harten und schon leicht vor sich hin tröpfelnden Penis zu berühren. Stattdessen liebkoste er die glatte Haut des Schambereichs und die Übergänge zu den Oberschenkeln mit seinen Lippen und der Zunge, bevor er sich zwischen den gespreizten Beinen zurück setzte und seinen Jungen ansah.

„Du bist wunderschön, Mike. Ich liebe es, wie glatt und weich deine Haut ist. Du fühlst dich verdammt gut an.“

Mike hob ein wenig den Kopf und warf einen Blick nach unten zu Harvey. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ein klein wenig atemlos. „Ja, es fühlt sich auch gut an. Es machen zu lassen hat scheiße weh getan, von der Peinlichkeit mal ganz abgesehen, aber jetzt ist es echt toll.“

„Also wirst du es wieder tun?“ Harvey konnte den hoffnungsvollen Ton nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Er hatte Mike ja versprochen, dass er es als hartes Limit auf die Liste setzen konnte nachdem er es einmal ausprobiert hatte, aber er hoffte, dass Mike die Vorteile sah.

Mike lachte leise auf und für einen Moment wollte er Harvey ein wenig ärgern, aber dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. „Da mein Dom es so sehr mag, wie könnte ich mich da weigern? Mein nächster Termin ist in 6 Wochen.“

Harvey beugte sich vor und leckte einen langen Streifen, von Mikes Hoden hoch zu seinem feuchten Peniskopf, den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge genießend, aber bevor Mike auch nur aufstöhnen konnte, setzte er sich schon wieder auf.

„Dreh dich für mich auf den Bauch, Mike.“ Er tippte sanft gegen den leicht vorstehenden linken Hüftknochen um anzudeuten, in welche Richtung er sich drehen soll.

Als Mike auf dem Bauch lag, der Kopf bequem auf den gekreuzten Unterarmen ruhend, setzte sich Harvey rittlings auf seine Hüften, wobei sein Penis der Länge nach auf Mikes Pospalte lag, und ließ den Jungen sein Gewicht spüren. Er beugte sich leicht vornüber und leckte über den Rand von Mikes rechtem Ohr. Einmal mehr bekam Mike am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. Harvey grinste, glücklich darüber, dass ihn seine Erinnerung nicht getrogen hatte. 

„Ich werde dich jetzt für mich öffnen, Sweetheart“, wisperte er verführerisch.

Er ließ seinen Atem über die feuchte Haut von Mikes Ohr kitzeln und dann rutschte Harvey langsam am Körper des jungen Mannes hinab. Mit federleichten Berührungen, fast so als ob Schmetterlinge auf Mikes Rücken landen würden, küssten seine Lippen die Knubbel entlang Mikes Rückgrat südwärts, wobei er wiederum Gänsehaut zurückließ, bis er an der perfekten Kurve seines Hinterns ankam. Für einen Moment ließ Harvey seinen Kopf hier auf dem weichen, vollen Kissen ruhen, und genoss das Gefühl der babyglatten Haut auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er sich anderen Dingen zuwandte.

„Spreiz die Beine für mich, Baby.“

Aber bevor Mike gehorchen konnte, hatte Harvey schon die muskulösen Schenkel gegriffen und ihn mit seinen Händen in die richtige Position gebracht. Er wusste, dass Mikes harter Schwanz nun gegen die weiche Baumwolle der Bettlaken gepresst war und so war er auch nicht überrascht, als sein Junge anfing, die Hüften zu bewegen um etwas Reibung zu bekommen. Normalerweise hätte ihm das einen festen Klaps auf den Hintern eingebracht aber heute war es ihm zumindest ein wenig erlaubt, ohne Bestrafung seinen Bedürfnissen nachzugeben.

Harvey griff nach den Hüften um ihn zum Stillhalten zu bewegen und seine Daumen drückten in die Muskulatur genau oberhalb des Hinterns.

„Versuch für mich stillzuhalten“, flüsterte Harvey, nicht als Befehl sondern als Bitte. Dann beugte er sich wieder vor und seine Zunge schlüpfte zwischen die runden Backen.

Als der feuchte Muskel langsam in der empfindlichen Spalte auf und ab glitt, zuckte Mikes Kopf voller Überraschung nach oben.

„Oh, verdammt! Harvey!“

Mikes Muskulatur verkrampfte sich und Harvey konnte nun erkennen, wie drahtig und muskulös sein hübscher Junge war. Vielleicht sollte er selber anfangen, mehr Fahrrad zu fahren, wenn man dadurch so einen durchtrainierten Hintern bekam. Aber im Moment waren all diese harten, krampfenden Muskeln ein wenig im Weg. Um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, platzierte er sanfte Küsse überall auf dem Hintern, während seine Daumen ihn in kreisenden Bewegungen streichelten.

„Shhh, versuch dich zu entspannen und genieß es einfach. Kein Grund sich zu verkrampfen. Lass dich einfach fallen. Ich fang dich auf, Sweetheart.“

**********

Mike war sich sicher, dass er träumen musste. Nie im Leben hatte er gedacht, dass er sich so fühlen konnte, als er Harveys Zunge zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten spürte. Klar hatte er von Rimming gehört, aber dass Harvey sowas mit ihm machen würde… das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Der plötzliche Schock, den Harveys unerwartete Aktion ausgelöst hatte, gepaart mit diesem total ungewohnten Gefühl, ließ ihn aufschreien.

„Oh, verdammt! Harvey!“

Sein Dom beruhigte ihn mit geflüsterten Worten und irgendwie schaffte es Mike, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die Muskeln in seiner unteren Körperhälfte zu entspannen.

Als er erstmals spürte, wie die Zunge durch seine Pospalte strich, war er vor lauter Schock fast von der Matratze gehüpft. Sobald er es geschafft hatte sich wieder zu entspannen, war Harveys Zunge zurück. Sie umkreiste sein Loch mit steifer Zungenspitze während die Daumen seines Doms in die fleischigen Pobacken drückten und sie auseinander zogen so dass Harvey genug Platz hatte um Mike das erste Rimming seines Lebens zu geben.

Und es war gut, dass Harvey ihn ziemlich fest hielt und auch sein eigenes Körpergewicht benutzte um Mikes Hüften runterzudrücken, denn dieses unglaubliche Gefühl war genug, dass Mike ein Loch in die Matratze rammeln wollte.

Harvey wechselte zwischen der Umkreisung des Lochs mit spitzer Zunge und dem Lecken der gesamten Spalte mit weicher Zunge hin und her.

Ab und zu hielt Harvey kurz inne und blies einen Strom kalter Luft über die feuchte, empfindliche Haut und Mikes Muskeln erzitterten unter den starken Händen wann immer er versuchte, diesem Gefühl zu entkommen.

Als Harvey nach unten blickte, sah er wie die rosa Öffnung leicht pulsierte, sich immer wieder minimal öffnete bevor der Muskelring sich wieder zusammenzog. Er beugte sich wieder vor und presste die steife Spitze seiner Zunge langsam in Mikes Körper hinein. Er musste Mike mit all seinem Gewicht nach unten drücken denn sobald die feuchte Zungenspitze in seinen Körper hinein glitt, verlor der Junge jegliche Zurückhaltung.

„Oh….ah...Harvey….ich kann nicht….zu viel….oh!“

Harvey hörte kurz auf ihn zu reizen und gönnte Mike, der unter seiner Zunge ein zitterndes, bettelndes Etwas geworden war, eine kleine Pause.

„Doch, du kannst, Sweetheart“, wisperte er ermutigend. „Du machst es gut so. Und dein Arsch ist gerade so verdammt schön. So glatt und weich und mit deiner rosigen kleinen Öffnung auf dem Präsentierteller. Ich könnte dich stundenlang lecken.“

Mike stöhnte auf und plötzlich ließ Harveys Gewicht nach als sich der ältere Mann nach hinten zwischen den gespreizten Beinen absetzte.

„Ich möchte mein Zeichen auf deinem schönen Arsch hinterlassen. Ihn als mein Eigentum markieren, so dass jeder sehen kann, dass du mir gehörst. Was meinst du? Willst du mein Zeichen tragen?“

Ein Finger zog langsame Kreise in der Mitte von Mikes rechter Pobacke und der junge Mann wusste, dass dies die Stelle war, die Harvey auserkoren hatte.

„Ja, bitte Herr“, stöhnte Mike laut, ohne dass er auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken musste. Harveys Vorschlag drückte mehr als nur einen seiner Knöpfe und wirkte sich auch direkt auf seinen beinahe schmerzhaft harten Schwanz aus.

Für einen Moment wollte Harvey etwas sagen, aber dann tat er es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Wenn Mike ihn Herr nennen wollte, obwohl das hier keine Szene war, warum sollte er es seinem Jungen dann abschlagen? Er würde die Ehrbezeugung heute nicht einfordern aber er würde sich ganz sicher auch nicht darüber beschweren. Aber aufgrund dieses freudschen Versprechers von Mike kam Harvey ein anderer Gedanke und er hörte einmal mehr auf sein Bauchgefühl.

Ohne Warnung landete er einen harschen Schlag auf Mikes rechter Hinterbacke, nicht ganz so schmerzhaft wie bei einer Bestrafung aber auch nicht gerade spielerisch.

Mike zuckte mit den Hüften und hob den Hintern von der Matratze, so als wolle er sich seinem Dom präsentieren und Harvey wusste, dass er seinen Jungen richtig gelesen hatte.

Ein weiterer fester Schlag landete auf dem runden Hintern und Mike begann, leise zu stöhnen.

„Mein süßer, perfekter, kleiner Masochist.“ Diese Feststellung wurde von einem dritten, und diesmal wirklich sehr festen Schlag begleitet.

Mike sog scharf den Atem ein weil dieser Schlag wirklich echt weh getan hatte, aber bevor er einen Laut von sich geben konnte, spürte er Harveys Mund genau auf dem aufblühenden Schmerz. Scharfe Zähne bissen in eine gute Portion seines Fleisches und dann schlossen sich die Lippen um diese Stelle und Harvey begann zu saugen während seine Zähne weiterhin Haut und Fleisch bearbeiteten. Als Mike dachte, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten würde, schrie er auf und Harvey hörte sofort auf. Eine warme, weiche Zunge leckte wieder und wieder über die schmerzende Stelle, so als wolle Harvey ihm Linderung verschaffen und den Schmerz mit dem sanften streicheln seiner Zunge weg lecken.

„So hübsch“, murmelte der ältere Mann und fuhr mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über die feuchte, rote Bisswunde. Bis morgen würde sie eine hübsche, purpurne Farbe angenommen haben, da war sich Harvey ganz sicher. Er schaute sich die Stelle sorgfältig an um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht versehentlich die Haut verletzt hatte, aber es schien in Ordnung zu sein. 

Dann fing er wieder an, mit seiner Zunge Mikes Öffnung zu liebkosen und nach nur ein paar streichelnden, leckenden Bewegungen wurde aus Mike wieder ein sich windendes, brabbelndes Etwas.

„Bitte, Harvey, ich brauche…ah…brauch deine Finger. Bitte, brauche…bitte…brauche mehr Druck. Bitte Herr!“ Seine Stimme wurde während des Sprechens immer lauter geworden und das „Herr“ war beinahe geschrien.

Harvey war nur zu bereit ihm den Gefallen zu tun und er holte das Gleitgel aus dem Nachtkästchen und bestrich seine Finger damit. Mikes Pospalte und seine Öffnung waren zwar schon glitschig von seiner Spucke aber er wusste, dass Speichel mit richtigem Gleitmittel nicht mithalten konnte.

„Kannst du dich für mich hinknien, Sweetheart?“

Mike zog sofort die Knie an und drückte sich nach oben um Harvey seinen Arsch zu präsentieren, während seine Unterarme auf der Matratze auflagen. Er nahm dieselbe Position ein, wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Szene, aber diesmal zitterte er bereits ein wenig vor Verlangen.

Harvey presste seinen Zeigefinger fest gegen Mikes rosige, flatternde Öffnung und der Muskelring gab fast sofort nach, bereits ein wenig lose von seiner Zunge. Mike schob den Hintern zurück um Harveys Finger tief in seinen Körper zu pressen als Harvey seiner Meinung nach zu langsam war und der Anwalt fügte schon bald einen zweiten Finger hinzu.

Mike stöhnte nun kontinuierlich und seine Hüften bewegten sich ständig hin und her, unfähig, mehr als nur eine Sekunde still zu halten und Harvey wusste, dass Mike wieder ganz nah dran war. Wenn dies eine Szene wäre, dann würde er Mike bis an den Abgrund führen nur um ihm dann im letzten Moment zurück zu halten. Dies würde er wieder und wieder tun bis sein Junge ihn anbetteln würde, endlich kommen zu dürfen.

Aber dies hier war keine Szene. Es war, so schmalzig es auch klang, Liebe machen. Er war bereits ein wenig auf die kinky Spur abgewichen als er Mikes unwiderstehlichen Hintern versohlt und ihn markierte hatte, aber nun musste er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass dies eine normale, vanillemäßige Erfahrung für Mike sein sollte. Nun, vielleicht auch Erdbeere, aber nichts Ausgefalleneres.

Also fuhr er damit fort, Mikes Öffnung mit seinen Fingern zu dehnen und nach ein paar Minuten fügte er einen dritten Finger hinzu. Im ersten Moment verkrampfte Mike sich als er spürte, wie sich die drei Fingerspitzen in ihn hinein pressten und Harvey benutzte seine linke Hand um seinen unteren Rücken in beruhigenden, langsamen Kreisen zu streicheln.

„Atme aus und entspann dich, Baby. Ich muss dich noch ein wenig mehr dehnen um dich bereit für meinen Schwanz zu machen. Ja, genau so. So ist’s gut. Es ist unglaublich wie du das hinnimmst. Du bist so schön, wenn du dich mir hingibst. So ein hübscher Junge.“

Er vermied bewusst jeden Druck gegen Mikes Prostata und versuchte ihn stattdessen, mit langsamen, tiefen Stößen seiner Finger nach und nach immer weiter zu öffnen. Dafür spreizte er seine Finger etwas, jedes Mal wenn er sie rauszog. Als er spürte wie sich Mike um seine drei Finger herum entspannte, dachte er kurz darüber nach, ob er noch einen vierten Finger hinzufügen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder. Er war mittlerweile selbst ein klein wenig ungeduldig und da sein Junge ein wenig Schmerz ganz gern hatte, ganz unabhängig davon was sein Gehirn davon halten mochte, war er sich sicher dass ein leichtes Brennen aufgrund der Dehnung willkommen sein würde.

Das schmatzende Geräusch, als er endlich seine Finger aus Mikes sorgfältig präpariertem Loch zog, konnte nur pornografisch genannt werden und Harveys Penis erinnerte ihn mit einem leichten Stups gegen seinen Bauch daran, dass er sich ein wenig vernachlässigt fühlte.

Harvey beugte sich vor und presste seine Brust fest gegen den Rücken des jungen Mannes während sein Schwanz über die Innenseite von Mikes rechten Oberschenkel strich, gleich neben den Hoden. Er brachte seinen Mund ganz nach an Mikes Ohr heran um ihm verführerisch zuzuflüstern.

„Ich will dich jetzt ficken, Sweetheart. Bist du bereit für meinen Schwanz? Bereit dafür, dass ich dich ganz weit spreize und dich fülle? Bereit dafür, mit meinem Sperma gefüllt zu werden?“

Der junge Mann zitterte unkontrolliert, als er diese Worte vernahm.

„Ja, bitte Herr. Ich will es so sehr.“ Mikes Stimme klang so sehnsüchtig und fast schon verzweifelt, dass Harvey sich kaum mehr zurück halten konnte.

„Wie willst du mich, Mike? So wie jetzt, von hinten oder wärst du lieber auf deinem Rücken mit mir auf dir drauf?

„Ich will Euer Gesicht sehen während Ihr mich fickt.“ Die Stimme des Jungen klang so, als könne er sich kaum mehr beherrschen.

„Nun gut. Dann dreh dich um.“

Sobald Mike auf dem Rücken lag, nahm Harvey ein Kissen und schob es unter seinen Hintern um die Hüften etwas höher zu lagern, so dass er besseren Zugang hatte. Mike sah zu ihm hoch, mit weit aufgerissenen vertrauensvollen Augen, die Pupillen geweitet vor Erregung und nur ein dünner Ring des eisigen Blaus war noch sichtbar. Die Haut auf seinem Bauch glitzerte nass von all dem Lusttau den er produziert hatte, während Harvey seine Öffnung geleckt hatte.

Harvey brachte sich zwischen Mikes gespreizten Beinen in Position und lehnte sich dann nach vorne, um den Körper seines Jungen mit seinem eigenen zu bedecken. Seine Lippen fanden Mikes rosigen Mund und nachdem er mit der Zungenspitze spielerisch über die volle Unterlippen gefahren war und ihn vor Verlangen zum Stöhnen gebracht hatte, ließ er seine Zunge in den heißen, feuchten Mund seines Jungen schlüpfen.

Für einen Moment erwartete er, dass Mike sich zurückziehen würde, da gerade er sich genau daran erinnern musste, wo Harveys Zunge noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war, aber Mike begrüßte ihn enthusiastisch mit seiner eigenen Zunge und der Kuss wurde schnell verzweifelt und ein wenig schmutzig, voll Zunge und Spucke und Zähne. Als sie endlich aufhörten um etwas Luft in ihre Lungen zu saugen, stemmte Harvey sich auf den Unterarmen und Knien nach oben und musterte Mikes Gesicht mit einem beinahe sanften Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Letzte Chance für einen Rückzieher, Sweetheart“, wisperte er sanft.

Mike grinste ihn nur glücklich an. „Vergiss es.“ Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas ernster und er legte seine Hand an Harveys Wange. „Ich will es, Harvey. Ich will dich. Ich will dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte.“

Für einen Moment blickte Harvey ihn nur eindringlich an, nach einem Anzeichen für Zweifel oder Unsicherheit suchend, aber als er nichts davon fand, nickte er beinahe unmerklich.

„Dito.“

Mike konnte es nicht verhindern. Er lachte laut auf. „Wirklich? Du zitierst Ghost? Jetzt?“

Harvey grinste zurück. „Hey, für Patrick Swayze hat es funktioniert.“

„Heißt dass ich bin Demi Moore?“

„Nein, du bist viel hübscher als sie. Und ich mag dass du einen Schwanz hast. Dann hab ich was zum Spielen.“ Er fuhr mit der Fingerspitze an der Unterseite des besagten Körperteils entlang und Mike stöhnte vor Verlangen.

Harvey nahm wieder seine Position zwischen Mikes Beinen ein und der junge Mann hob die Hände über den Kopf und berührte das Kopfteil des Bettes mit den Fingerspitzen. Sein Junge war wirklich ein Sub wie aus dem Textbuch.

Nachdem er sich selbst mit ein paar beinahe unerträglichen Faustbewegungen mit Gleitmittel eingeschmiert hatte, griff Harvey nach Mikes Hüften und berührte mit seinem Schwanz Mikes glänzendes, geweitetes Loch. Als er nach unten blickte, konnte er sehen, wie der leuchtend rote Peniskopf gegen den rosigen Muskelring presste und dann, fast wie in Zeitlupe, in Mikes Körper verschwand. Die Spitze glitt beinahe leicht hinein aber als die Eichel immer weiter wurde, konnte er spüren wie sich Mike leicht verkrampfte. Die Eichel war am Übergang zum Schaft ein wenig weiter als es seine drei Finger gewesen waren und für einen Moment schalt Harvey sich selbst, dass er Mike nicht noch ein wenig mehr gedehnt hatte.

„Entspann dich für mich, Mike. Komm schon, atme tief ein und dann wieder aus. Ja, genau so. So ist es richtig. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst.“

Seine ermutigenden Worte beruhigten Mike und er schob sich ganz langsam etwas tiefer in den Körper seines Jungen hinein und verharrte, sobald der Peniskopf ganz von der engen Hitze umfangen war.

„Lass uns eine kleine Pause machen. Atme einfach ruhig weiter und versuch dich zu entspannen.“ Seine Daumen strichen in sanften Kreisen über Mikes Hüftknochen während er ihn mit seinen starken Händen in Position hielt.

Mikes Mund hatte ein fast perfektes O geformt als der Druck mehr als je zuvor zunahm und der Schließmuskel von der ungewohnten Dehnung leicht zu brennen begonnen hatte. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und er atmete langsam aus.

Sobald ihm der Luftstrom über die Lippen glitt ließ der Druck ein wenig nach und seinen Muskeln entspannten sich. Als Harvey spürte, wie der Muskelring um ihn herum nachgiebiger wurde schob er sich ein paar Zentimeter tiefer hinein bevor er wieder inne hielt. Mike hatte die Augen geschlossen, so als wolle er sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, was da gerade in seinem Hintern vorging und obwohl Harvey gerne in seine hübschen blauen Welpenaugen geblickt hätte, ließ er ihn diesmal in Ruhe. 

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine eigene Atmung um sich davon abzuhalten, mit einem festen Stoß ganz in den Körper des Jungen hinein zu gleiten, wie er es sich so sehnsüchtig wünschte. Im Gegenteil zog er sich nun zurück, bis nur noch die Eichel in Mikes Anus steckte bevor er sich langsam wieder hineinschob, diesmal ein klein wenig tiefer. 

Mike hatte den Kopf zurück geworfen, wobei er seinen Hals mit dem roten Liebesbiss präsentierte, und seine Fingerspitzen berührten nun nicht mehr das Kopfteil. Er hatte sie stattdessen im Kissen vergraben und zerrte mit vor Anstrengung weißen Knöcheln an dem Stoff. Die Versuchung, seinen Schwanz anzufassen und sich selbst schnell und hart zu wichsen war beinahe unerträglich geworden, aber irgendwie schaffte er es doch ihr zu widerstehen. Er hatte Harvey ja gesagt, dass er erst kommen wollte, wenn Harveys Schwanz ganz tief in ihm drinsteckte und auf diesen Wunsch fokussierte er sich nun. Er wollte, dass Harvey ihn fickte, wollte die Kraft hinter den Stößen spüren, bevor er sich selbst gehen ließ. Aber es fiel ihm gerade ziemlich schwer und für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es viel einfacher wäre, wenn Harvey es ihm verbieten würde. Gegen sich selbst anzukämpfen war viel schwerer als einfach nur den Anweisungen seines Doms zu folgen. 

„Lass mich dich hören, Sweetheart. Sag mir wie es sich anfühlt.“ Harvey hatte gesehen, dass Mike auf seiner Unterlippe rum biss wie er es immer tat wenn ihn seine Gefühle zu überwältigen drohten und er wollte größeren Schaden verhindern ohne Mike einen Befehl zu erteilen. 

„So voll. So viel Druck, aber so gut.“ 

Sobald er Mikes raues Keuchen hörte wusste Harvey dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn die unverhohlene Erregung und die Sehnsucht in der Stimme seines süßen Jungen hatte eine direkte Wirkung auf seinen Schwanz und seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen so als wäre er nur Sekunden von einem Orgasmus entfernt. 

Er ließ Mikes Hüften los, damit seine Hand diese Stelle an der Wurzel seines Penis zusammendrücken konnte, um sich vom Kommen abzuhalten. Für ein paar endlose Sekunden blieb er so, atmete heftig von der Anstrengung sich zurückzuhalten bis er spürte, wie der Druck des drohenden Höhepunktes langsam wieder abnahm. Aber in der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Mike wohl an das Gefühl von Harveys Schwanz, der halb in ihm drinsteckte, gewöhnt und er fing an mit den Hüften zu wackeln, so als wolle er Harvey dazu ermutigen, sich zu bewegen. Harveys linke Hand verstärkte ihren Griff an Mikes Hüfte um seine Bewegungen zu unterbinden, aber der Junge hatte da ganz andere Ideen. 

„Bitte, Herr. Bitte fickt mich. Ich halte es aus. Ich brauche es.“ 

Sein perfekter Junge klang so gierig und verzweifelt, dass Harvey ein leichtes Lachen entfuhr. „Das ist großartig, Mike, aber ich werde wohl ein Minütchen brauchen oder die Sache hier ist vorbei bevor wir richtig angefangen haben.“ Harveys Stimme klang angespannt und sehr tief, so als ob er die Worte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorstoßen würde.

Als Mike dieses Statement hörte, flogen seine Augenlider auf und als er sah, wie Harvey zwischen seinen Schenkeln kniete und seinen halb in ihm drinsteckenden Schwanz an der Wurzel zusammendrückte, die Augen dabei fest geschlossen und langsame Atemzüge nehmend um sich zu beruhigen, da konnte er seinen eigenen Augen nicht trauen.

Er hatte das mit Harvey gemacht. Dieser wunderschöne, mächtige Mann, dem das Selbstvertrauen aus jeder Pore quoll, war ganz nahe dran, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und er war der Grund dafür. Aber so sehr er auch gedacht hatte, dass er genau dies sehen wollte, so sehr merkte er nun, da dieser Moment gekommen war, dass es sich merkwürdig anfühlte.

Sicher, er war stolz darauf, dass Harvey ihn so sehr wollte aber ein kleiner Teil seiner Gedanken schrie heraus, dass es falsch war. Also hielt er vollkommen still und gab auch keinen Kommentar ab und nach ein paar langsamen, bewussten Atemzügen hatte Harvey seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück gewonnen und öffnete wieder die Augen. Seine Finger ließen seine Schwanzwurzel los und er hob Mikes Beine ein wenig an.

„Leg deine Beine um meine Hüften“, wies er den jungen Mann unter ihm an und sobald Mike seine muskulösen Oberschenkel dazu benutzte, den Dom mit ihnen zu umklammern, schob Harvey sich weiter in ihn hinein. Nach ein paar langsamen, gleitenden Stößen steckte Harvey ganz in ihm drin.

„Oh, wow“, seufzte Mike als Harveys großer Schwanz endlich tief in ihm drinsteckte.

Das fühlte sich besser an als er es sich in seinen wildesten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Nicht nur der Druck, den der Penis in ihm drin ausübte und ihn ganz weit dehnte sondern auch das Gefühl, Harvey so nahe zu sein, fast so als würden sie sich einen Körper teilen.

Harvey lag nicht nur auf ihm drauf und hielt ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht gefangen und kontrollierte Mikes Körper. Er war auch tief in ihm drin und hatte Mike ganz in Besitz genommen. Nun wusste Mike endlich, was es bedeutete, Harveys Junge zu sein und er liebte dieses Gefühl. Das jemand ihn vereinnahmte, von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihn ganz fest hielt.

Es ging nicht nur darum, was sein Körper spürte sondern auch, was dieser Akt auf einer emotionalen Ebene bedeutete. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm plötzlich über die linke Wange und für einen Moment fühlte er sich ein wenig albern, weil ein einfacher Fick solche Gefühle in ihm hervorrufen und seine Emotionen so tief berühren konnte. 

Eine warme Fingerspitze wischte die Feuchtigkeit weg und dann legte Harvey seine Stirn an Mikes.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Sweetheart? Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Nein, Herr. Es tut nicht weh aber es fühlt sich unglaublich voll und gedehnt an.“ Harvey von seinen anderen Gefühlen zu erzählen wäre im Moment gerade zu viel für ihn, also behielt er sich für sich. Er würde später mit seinem Dom darüber reden.

„Dann lass uns einen Moment so bleiben. Sag mir einfach, wenn du bereit bist.“

Mike nickte und hob die Arme so dass er Harveys starke Schulter und Oberarme berühren konnte.

„Du hast die Figur eines Boxers“, wisperte er beinahe ehrfürchtig während er seine Fingerspitzen sanft über die festen Muskeln gleiten ließ.

Das brachte ihm einen spielerischen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze ein. „Deine Beobachtungsgabe ist gar nicht mal so schlecht“, entgegnete Harvey.

„Wirklich? Du verarschst mich doch, oder?“

Harvey schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Gibt es eigentlich etwas, was du nicht kannst?“

„Nun, jetzt gerade wird das sich nicht bewegen zu einer ziemlichen Herausforderung“, stöhnte Harvey. „Besonders wenn du deine Muskeln um mich rum so anspannst.“

„Dann beweg dich doch“, seufzte er und seine Fingern suchten Halt an Harveys Bizeps.

Harvey begann mit langsamen, flachen Stößen. Mike war so eng und heiß und Harvey war sehr vorsichtig mit seinen Bewegungen. Das Schlimmste was ihm jetzt passieren könnte wäre, Mike in irgendeiner Form weh zu tun. Also kontrollierte er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse noch ein wenig länger und steigerte nur ganz allmählich die Länge und Härte seiner Stöße.

„Mehr, bitte“, stöhnte Mike nach ein paar Minuten und Harvey war nur allzu bereit, diesem Wunsch seines hübschen Jungen nachzukommen. Er zog sich zurück bis nur noch die Spitze seines Penis in ihm drin steckte und dann schob er sich mit einem festen Stoß wieder ganz in ihn hinein, so dass seine Hoden mit einem vernehmlichen Klatschen gegen Mikes Arschbacken prallten.

„Ah, nochmal. Bitte, Herr. Bitte.“

Nun fing er an seinen Jungen ernsthaft zu ficken und er hob die schlanken Hüften mit seinen Händen an. Als sich der Winkel dadurch leicht veränderte und er Mikes Prostata traf, verlor der Junge fast die Beherrschung.

„Arghh, Harvey…fester…mehr…bitte!“ Mikes Fingerspitzen mit den stumpfen Nägeln gruben sich in die Haut seiner Oberarme, so als ob er sich krampfhaft an irgendwas festhalten musste.

„Komm, Mike. Komm wann immer du möchtest. Lass dich einfach fallen.“

„Nein! Noch nicht. Ich brauch mehr…will mehr.“

Harvey ließ Mikes Hüften los und lehnte sich nach vorne um den rosigen Mund zu küssen während er ihn weiterhin mit harten, schnellen Stößen nagelte. Mike stöhnte in seinen Mund und Harvey saugte an seiner Unterlippe. Als er vorsichtig zubiss, zuckten Mikes Hüften nach oben so als ob ihm der kleine Schmerz einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt hätte.

Da der Schwanz seines Jungen nun zwischen ihren Leibern gefangen war konnte Harvey spüren, wie glitschig und feucht Mikes Bauch schon war und wie sein Schwanz im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zuckte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die linke Seite und langte mit der rechten Hand zwischen ihre Körper während seine Zunge Mikes Mund plünderte.

Sobald sich seine Finger um Mikes harten Penis schlossen, schrie sein Junge auf und er versuchte sein Becken im Gleichklang mit Harveys Stößen zu bewegen, so dass er in Harveys Faust ficken konnte.

Harvey nagelte weiterhin Mikes Prostata mit harten Stößen während er mit seiner Hand die gleiche Geschwindigkeit einhielt.

„Ich kann nicht…ich komme…komme…!“ stöhnte Mike in Harveys Mund und dann verkrampfte sich für einen Moment sein ganzer Körper, und sein Rücken drückte sich so durch, dass er sich fast von der Matratze abhob. Harvey konnte spüren, wie der Schließmuskel sich ganz fest um seinen Penis krampfte und er stieß so tief er konnte hinein und verharrte dann, während er Mikes glitschigen Schwanz wichste um ihn über die Kante zu stoßen.

„Oh…!“

„Lass dich fallen, Sweetheart. Lass es einfach geschehen. Ich hab dich“, flüsterte er beruhigend.

Der Penis begann in seinem festen Griff zu pulsieren und dann schoss Mikes Samen aus dem kleinen Schlitz und malte weiße, klebrige Linien auf ihrer beider Oberkörper bis der erste Druck abebbte und der Rest dann in einem langsamen Strom über Harveys Finger floss. Als die Anspannung in Mikes Körper langsam nachließ, bewegte Harvey seine Hüften wieder um ihn mit langsamen Stößen durch die letzten Wellen des Höhepunktes zu ficken, der Körper unter ihm nun locker und entspannt.

Als Mike endlich wieder normal atmen konnte öffnete er seine Augen und zog Harveys Gesicht zu sich hinab so dass er seinen Liebhaber wieder küssen konnte.

„Jetzt du. Ich will spüren wie du in mir kommst“, wisperte er.

„Sicher? Brauchst du nicht noch eine Minute?“

„Alles was ich brauche ist, von dir gefickt zu werden bist du mich mit deinem Sperma abfüllst. Ich will dich spüren.“

„Wie du wünscht.“

Mike konnte nur verschmitzt grinsen, nicht sicher ob Harvey absichtlich aus „Die Braut des Prinzen“ zitiert hatte, und Harvey rutschte ein wenig hin und her, hob Mikes Hintern an und knickte ihn an der Hüfte ab.

Nach seinem Klimax war sein Junge nachgiebig genug und Harvey bewegte seine Hüften in einem kraftvollen Rhythmus. Mit langen, harten Stößen fickte er seinen perfekten Jungen bis er spürte, wie sich sein eigener Höhepunkt langsam aus seiner Körpermitte heraus aufbaute. Als er fast soweit war stieß er so tief es nur ging hinein und fing dann an, seine Hüften zu rollen.

„Oh, das fühlt sich gut an“, seufzte Mike auf.

In den letzten Minuten hatte er Harveys Gesicht intensiv studiert aber diese neue Bewegung überraschte ihn. Nach ein paar Augenblicken fing er auch damit an, die Hüften zu rollen, in einem Gegenrhythmus zu Harveys und die Jagd nach dem Orgasmus wurde zu einem langsamen Tanz zwischen ihnen.

„Bist du nah dran?“

„Ja…fast. Du fühlst dich so gut an, Babe. So gut.“

Mike wusste instinktiv was Harvey den letzten Stoß in den Abgrund verpassen würde. „Ja, Herr. Ich gehöre Euch. Ich bin Euer guter Junge.“

„Ja…meiner!“

Der Griff um Mikes Hüften wurde beinahe schmerzhaft als Harvey plötzlich innehielt und für einen Moment hatte Mike den Eindruck, dass der Schwanz in ihm noch größer wurde. Dann fing er an im Gleichklang mit Harveys schnellem Herzschlag zu pulsieren und dann stöhnte Harvey seine Erlösung hinaus. Seine Hüften zuckten in kurzen Stößen während er seinen Samen in Mikes warmen, nachgiebigen Körper entlud und Mike wurde allein von dem Gedanken daran, dass Harveys Sperma in füllte, wieder so erregt, dass sein müder Schwanz anfing zu zucken und langsam hart wurde.

„Mein Junge… ich füll dich ab mit meinem Samen… mach dich zu meinem Eigentum…ahhh!“

Mikes Hand wanderte hinab zu seinem Penis und er fing an sich mit langsamen, leichten Bewegungen zu streicheln während Harveys dicker Schwanz sich zuckend tief in seinem Körper entlud.

Als Harvey endlich fertig war und spürte, wie sein Penis erschlaffte, zog er ihn hinaus und legte sich auf seiner rechten Seite neben den Körper seines Subs. Für einen Moment blieb er einfach so liegen, die Augen entspannt geschlossen und von dieser absoluten, tiefen Entspannung umfangen, die auf einen intensiven Orgasmus folgte. Aber anstatt sich von seiner Müdigkeit in den Schlaf hinab ziehen zu lassen, zwang er seine Augen dazu, sich wieder zu öffnen und seinen Sub anzublicken.

Mike lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, die Beine nun lang ausgestreckt während er langsamen seinen halb-harten Schwanz stimulierte.

„Du bist unersättlich.“ Harvey rückte näher an ihn heran und beobachtete wie Mikes Finger an seinem glänzend roten Penis auf und ab wanderten.

„Es ist bloß… ich kann spüren wie dein Sperma aus meinem Arsch rausläuft und irgendwie ist das verdammt geil.“

Harvey grinste und küsste seine Schulter. Dann streckte er den Arm aus und zog Mike so zu sich heran, dass sie beide auf der Seite lagen, Mikes Rücken fest an seine Brust gepresst. Seine Hand wanderte hinab zu Mikes Hintern und mit sanftem Stupsen ermutigte er seinen Jungen dazu, die linke Hüfte und den Oberschenkel ein wenig anzuwinkeln. Als seine Finger zwischen die feuchten, glitschigen Arschbacken glitten, erschauerte Mike und die Hand an seinem Schwanz nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu.

Harvey ließ zwei seiner Finger in das nun lockere und sehr nasse Loch hineingleiten und Mike stöhnte laut auf.

„Willst du nochmal kommen, Sweetheart?“

„Ja…bitte…so geil.“

Harvey presste seine Fingerspitzen gegen Mikes Prostata und bewegte sie in winzigen Kreisen. Sein rechter Arm hatte sich einen Weg unter Mikes Nacken hindurch und vor zu seiner Brust gebahnt und er hielt seinen Jungen in einer festen Umarmung während er den empfindlichen kleinen Knubbel massierte.

Seine Finger machten ein schmatzendes Geräusch als er sie im Körper hin und her bewegte und dieses leise Geräusch war so unglaublich heiß und schmutzig, dass Harvey kaum ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken konnte. Stattdessen liebkoste er Mikes Nacken und Schulter mit seinem Mund, leckte und knabberte an der verschwitzten Haut und dann vergrub er seine Nase in Mikes unordentlichen Haaren. Trotz des Jacuzzi und all den schweißtreibenden Tätigkeiten der letzten paar Stunden, konnte er immer noch den leisen Hauch von Kokos wahrnehmen, einen Duft den er nun mit seinem Sub assoziierte.

„Bitte, Herr…darf ich kommen?“

Mike klang so sehnsüchtig und verzweifelt und der Fakt, dass er trotz der keine-Regeln Regel um Erlaubnis bat, machte Harvey unglaublich an. Der Junge war wirklich ein Sub ganz nach dem Textbuch, dem es tatsächlich Freude und Befriedigung verschaffte, wenn jemand anderes die Kontrolle über ihn hatte, auch wenn er immer dagegen ankämpfte, wenn Harvey tatsächlich die Kontrolle übernahm.

Aber Widerstand gegen einen Dom zu leisten und die Grenzen auszutesten war ganz normal in jeder neuen Dom / Sub Beziehung also war es nur natürlich, wenn sein Junge sich ab und zu stur stellte und Harvey auf die Probe stellte. Mit der Zeit würde es einfacher für Mike werden, sich Harveys Befehlen zu fügen und keine eigenen Entscheidungen mehr treffen zu wollen.

Als das Geräusch der feuchten Hand, die am harten Penis auf und ab glitt, lauter und schneller wurde, vernachlässigte Harvey Mikes Prostata für ein Weilchen, fügte einen dritten Finger hinzu und fickte das leicht geweitete Loch mit harten und schnellen Bewegungen seines Handgelenkes.

„Ja, Sweetheart. Komm, wann immer du willst. Aber sei laut für mich. Ich liebe es, Dich zu hören.“

Harvey dachte, dass diese kleine Anweisung Mike dabei helfen würde, sich gehen zu lassen, und nachdem seinem Befehl sofort ein lautes Aufstöhnen folgte, lag er da wohl richtig.

Mikes Körper versteifte sich in seinen Armen und Harvey stieß seine Finger so tief es nur ging in Mikes heißen, feuchten Hintern.

„Ohhhh…jaaaaa!“

„Das ist es Baby. Komm für mich. Lass mich dich hören.“

„Harvey! So gut…so….fuck…“

Mikes ganzer Körper erzitterte in Harveys Armen während der junge Mann nochmal zum Höhepunkt kam aber dann wurde sein ganzer Körper plötzlich schlaff, so als ob ihm alle Muskeln auf einmal den Dienst verweigert hätten.

Harvey zog seine Finger aus Mikes nun gut durchgeficktem Loch heraus, wischte sie am Bettlaken ab und drehte Mike herum so dass er ihn anblicken konnte.

Mikes Gesicht war immer noch rot vor Erregung und der Anstrengung des dritten Höhenpunkts in einer Nacht und Harvey drehte sich auf den Rücken, zog Mike auf sich drauf wobei sein Kopf nun auf Harveys rechter Schulter ruhte. Seine Finger fanden ihren Weg in Mikes Haare und er streichelte den erschöpften jungen Mann.

„Schließ die Augen und ruh dich ein wenig aus, Sweetheart. Ich hab dich. Entspann dich einfach und schlaf ein wenig. Du hast es dir verdient. Du warst so gut zu mir.“

„Hmpf“, war alles was Mike von sich geben konnte bevor die Welt plötzlich um ihn herum verschwand und alles was er noch wahrnehmen konnte, war Harveys warmer Körper unter ihm bevor selbst dieses Gefühl plötzlich verschwand.

**********

Irgendwas juckte ihn. Und er fühlte sich auch irgendwie klebrig. Aber auch warm und entspannt und ein wenig duselig, fast so als wäre er betrunken. Aber auf eine gute Art, wenn man in diese warme, flauschige Wolke gehüllt war und nicht wenn die Welt sich um einen herum drehte und der Magen versuchte, an der Speiseröhre nach oben zu klettern.

„Es juckt“, murmelte er an der warmen, nassen Haut von Harveys Schulter unter seinem Kinn. Warum war Harveys Haut nur so nass? Mit einem fast übermenschlichen Kraftaufwand hob er den Kopf und spürte sofort, wie ihm ein wenig Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel lief.

„Oh Mist, entschuldige.“ Das war wirklich peinlich und er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg als er rot wurde.

„Wirklich, Puppy?“ Harvey linste zu ihm hinab und grinste als er sah, wie Mike hastig über sein Kinn wischte. „Nach all den Körperflüssigkeiten die wir ausgetauscht haben, ist dir diese Sache jetzt peinlich?“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, wenn du es so ausdrückst…“

„Komm schon. Ich denke es ist höchste Zeit für eine Dusche.“

Harvey ging ins Badezimmer und Mike folgte ihm nach. Sein Hintern fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an. Er tat nicht weh, es war nur…komisch und sobald er aufrecht stand, spürte er wie der letzte Rest von Harveys Samen an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang rann. Er war ziemlich froh, als er in der Dusche ankam. So gut es sich auch angefühlt hatte, Harvey tief in ihm drin kommen gespürt zu haben, so unangenehm war es danach, ein paar Schritte zu gehen während ihm das Sperma aus dem Arsch tropfte.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Dusche, hatte Harveys Luxusmodel sofort warmes Wasser und war groß genug, dass sie beide ganz bequem unter den breiten Wasserstrahl des Regenduschkopfs passten.

Harvey goss sich eine großzügige Menge seines Duschgels in die Hand und begann, Mike von Kopf bis Fuß mit sanften Handbewegungen einzuseifen. Und obwohl er jeden Zentimeter von Mikes Haut berührte, konnte er spüren, dass Harvey die ganze Sache eher auf der effizienten Seite und rein zum Zweck der Reinigung halten wollte. Da er wirklich erschöpft war und ja auch schon drei Orgasmen gehabt hatte, beschwerte er sich nicht darüber. Erst als Harvey an Mikes Hintern ankam, verweilten seine Finger ein wenig länger und betasteten sein immer noch leicht geweitetes Loch vorsichtig.

„Wie fühlt es sich an? Tut es weh?“

Mike hatte sich ein wenig angespannt als er spürte wie die Fingerspitze den Eingang zu seinem Anus berührte.

„Nein, es ist nur ein wenig empfindlich aber es tut nicht weh. Ehrlich Harvey. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen.“

„Hey, es ist mein Job mir Sorgen um dich zu machen.“

„Nicht heute Nacht.“

Harvey gab nach und ließ Mike seinen Willen und für ein paar Minuten küssten sie sich unter dem endlosen Strom warmen Wassers. Als sie endlich nach Luft schnappen mussten, blickte Harvey fest in Mikes Augen.

„Du liegst falsch, weißt du? Ich werde mich immer um dich sorgen. Als dein Dom und dein Liebhaber und dein Freund ist es mein Recht mir Sorgen um dich zu machen und dafür Sorgen zu wollen, dass es dir gut geht.“

Mike neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und betrachtete Harvey versonnen.

„Okay. Aber ich habe das gleiche Recht. Als dein Sub und dein Liebhaber und dein Freund habe ich auch das Recht mich um dich zu sorgen. Und ich habe das Recht sichergehen zu wollen, dass es dir gut geht.“ Er wartete einen Herzschlag lang ab und fügte dann mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu: „Quid pro quo, Clarice.“

Harvey konnte sich vor Lachen nicht halten, als Mike versuchte, dieses Gezischel mit seiner Zunge zu machen. Der Junge war definitiv kein Anthony Hopkins.

**********

Nachdem Mike Harvey mit der gleichen Sorgfalt gewaschen hatte, kümmerten sich die beiden um die Unordnung in der sie das Bett hinterlassen hatten. Zusammen wechselten sie die befleckten Laken und nun lag Mike wieder in Harveys Armen, bloße Haut an bloße Haut gepresst, und kurz davor einzuschlafen.

„Weißt du was komisch ist?“, murmelte Mike schläfrig.

„Was denn?“ Harvey klang fast so müde wie Mike.

„Ich bin dreimal gekommen aber es hat sich toll angefühlt. Auch nachdem du mich gerade erst gefickt hattest wollte ich wieder kommen, gleich ein paar Minuten danach. Wie kommt es, dass es sich diesmal nicht schlimm oder schmerzhaft angefühlt hat wie damals, als du mich zur Bestrafung zu den Orgasmen gezwungen hast?“

Harvey bewegte sich ein wenig unter ihm und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. „Ein Magier verrät nie seine Tricks.“

„Das ist keine Antwort.“

„Nein, das ist es nicht, aber… bist du dir sicher, dass du es wissen willst? Das würde die Magie zerstören.“

Er konnte spüren wie der junge Mann an seiner Schulter mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Nun gut. Erstens hattest du heute viel mehr Zeit. Diesmal waren es fast zwei Stunden und nicht nur eine. Und diesmal hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es eine Bestrafung ist.“

„Hä?“

Harvey seufzte. „Es wird Mind-Fuck, also sowas wie eine Gedankenmanipulation, genannt, und jetzt hast du es wohl für die Zukunft ruiniert.“

Mike stemmte sich hoch auf den Ellenbogen so dass er Harvey richtig anblicken konnte. Die Fenster mit den zurückgezogenen Vorhängen ließen genug vom Licht der Stadt hinein so dass er Harveys Gesicht in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte.

„Also hat es sich nur wie eine Strafe angefühlt weil du mir gesagt hast, dass es eine Strafe ist?“

„Genau so funktioniert ein Mind-Fuck. Das zusammen mit der kurzen Zeitspanne und dass ich dich genau an den Stellen gereizte habe von denen ich wusste, dass sie besonders empfindlich sind und vermutlich etwas wehtun.“

„Also, wenn ich den Bestrafungs-Teil einfach ignoriert hätte, dann hätte ich es mehr genossen?“

„Vermutlich nicht. Aber nur, weil du eigentlich bestraft werden wolltest. Ich hab dir genau das gegeben, was du wolltest und gebraucht hast, auch wenn dir das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht klar war, und dein Gehirn hat den Rest erledigt. Und wenn du wirklich gewollt hättest dass ich aufhöre, dann hättest du dein Safeword benutzt.“

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?“

„Weil, auch wenn du ein Sub wie aus dem Textbuch bist, du trotzdem weißt wie man überlebt. In dieser Hinsicht bist du sehr clever. Ich werde immer dafür sorgen, dass du sicher bist, Michael. Sicher vor mir, vor dir selbst und wenn’s nötig ist vor der ganzen Welt. Aber ich glaube wirklich daran, dass du, wenn ich mal nicht aufpassen sollte, trotzdem alles wirklich gefährliche stoppen würdest bevor es zu spät ist. Du bist ein Kämpfer und ein Überlebenskünstler, Mike Ross. Du wirst niemals tot in einer Mülltonne enden. Du hast immer noch diese schmale rote Linie, diese Grenze, der dich davor bewahrt in die endlose Nacht hinab zu taumeln.

„Wow. Das glaubst du wirklich?“

Harvey langte nach oben und zog Mikes Gesicht zu sich hinab so dass ihre Stirn sich berührten.

„Ich weiß es, Sweetheart. Ich weiß es.“


	24. Gelb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey überschreitet Mikes Limit

Obwohl es keine erholsame Nacht für Harvey gewesen war, wachte er wie üblich um 6 Uhr morgens auf.

Zuerst hatte Mike wie ein Stein in seinen Armen geschlafen. Gegen 4 Uhr hatte er jedoch begonnen, sich im Schlaf zu drehen und zu winden und er hatte sogar kurz aufgeschrien, aber Harvey hatte ihn nicht verstanden.

Für ein paar Sekunden hatte er hilflos neben dem sich windenden Mike gelegen, ohne zu wissen wie er ihm helfen konnte. Doch dann war er einem der fliegenden Arme ausgewichen und es geschafft, den jungen Mann ganz fest an sich heranzuziehen. Er umfing Mike in einer festen Umarmung und flüsterte ihm alberne Kosenamen zu, während er sein Haar streichelte. Nach ein paar Minuten spürte er, wie der verschwitzte Körper sich in seinen Armen entspannte und Mikes Atmung sich wieder beruhigte, bis er leise zu schnarchen begann.

Es brach sein Herz, Zeuge vom Alptraum seines Jungen zu werden und er fragte sich, wie oft dies vorkam und ob Mike sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass er Alpträume hatte.

Als seine innere Uhr ihm sagte, dass es Zeit war aufzustehen und den Tag zu beginnen, hatte Harvey dem Drang ein wenig widerstanden und es einfach genossen, mit seinem schlafenden Sub im Arm im Bett zu liegen. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, was er für heute geplant hatte und er schlüpfte leise aus dem Bett, stellte sicher, dass Mike es warm und gemütlich hatte, und begann mit den morgendlichen Vorbereitungen für den Tag.

Als er aus dem Badezimmer kam, rasiert und fertig gestylt aber noch nackt, schnarchte Mike immer noch leise vor sich hin. Der Junge war offensichtlich eine Nachtigall und keine Lärche.

Nachdem er einen seiner weniger formellen, hellgrauen Sommeranzüge angezogen hatte, weißes Hemd und weinrote Krawatte inklusive, setzte er den Kaffee auf und schrieb ein paar E-Mails um den Tag zu organisieren.

Ray würde sie um 9 Uhr abholen und sie hatten einen Termin für Mike beim Friseur um 12.30 Uhr. Das ließ ihnen ein paar Stunden Zeit um etwas hinsichtlich Mikes unmöglicher Garderobe zu unternehmen. Später am Nachmittag hatten sie noch einen weiteren Termin und Harvey war schon neugierig, wie sich sein Junge verhalten würde.

Nun war es kurz vor 7 Uhr und Harvey entschloss sich dazu, Mike noch eine halbe Stunde zu gönnen, bevor er ihn aufwecken würde. Dann hätte er selbst noch genug Zeit um die erste Tasse Kaffee und die Zeitung in Ruhe genießen zu können bevor er wieder Mikes Dom wäre, und damit bestimmt ein paar Kämpfe mit ihm ausfechten müsste.

Harvey hatte die vergangene Nacht sehr genossen. Wie er es von Anfang an bemerkt hatte, brachte Mike seine sanfte Seite zum Vorschein. Mikes rosigen Mund endlos zu küssen, ihn zu liebkosen und überall zu berühren so dass er vor Erregung seufzte und stöhnte, könnte sein neuer Lieblingszeitvertreib werden. Im Vergleich dazu der ernste und manchmal auch etwas distanzierte Dom für Mike zu sein, war gar nicht so einfach und das war neu für ihn, da er sich normalerweise ganz natürlich in dieser Rolle wiederfand.

Er liebte es wirklich, dass er Mikes Dom war und er wusste sein großes Glück, diesen wundervollen Sub gefunden zu haben, durchaus zu schätzen. Aber Mike brauchte eine strenge und vor allem konstant starke Hand, besonders jetzt wo er noch versuchte herauszufinden, was Unterwerfung wirklich bedeutete. Manchmal musste Harvey streng sein wenn er selbst lieber großzügig und verzeihend wäre, aber damit würde er Mike letztlich keinen Gefallen tun und er musste sich selbst ständig daran erinnern, dass Mike in die Schranken gewiesen werden musste, und manchmal eben auch mit ein wenig mehr Strenge.

Er würde ab und an eine ganz normale sexuelle Begegnung wie letzte Nacht gerne in ihre Beziehung integrieren, wenn Mike das auch wollte, aber nicht in der näheren Zukunft. Es wäre zu verwirrend für Mike wenn sich die Regeln zu oft änderten. Vielleicht wenn er ein wenig weiter mit seinem Training wäre, aber im Moment noch nicht.

Also ging er pünktlich um 07.30 Uhr ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und schüttelte Mike leicht an der Schulter.

„Hmpf!“ Eine schlaffe Hand versuchte seine Hand zu verscheuchen und nur die Tatsache, dass Mike noch schlief bewahrte ihn davor, einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu bekommen. Stattdessen fing Harvey Mikes Hand mit einer Hand ein während er mit der anderen fortfuhr Mike wach zu rütteln, nun ein wenig stärker und mit weniger Geduld.

„Mike! Zeit zum Aufstehen.“

„Was?“ Schläfrige blaue Augen blinzelten zu ihm auf und Harvey ließ ihn los.

„Guten Morgen, Mike. Zeit aufzustehen.“

„Was? Warum?“ versuchte Mike zu widersprechen, gähnte und schnappte sich dann Harveys Handgelenk und drehte es ein wenig so, dass er auf die Armbanduhr blicken konnte bevor Harvey seinen Griff mit sanfter Gewalt brach und seine Hand zurückzog.

Harvey stand auf und überragte Mike nun beinahe bedrohlich.

„Michael! Sieh mich an.“

Sobald Mike diese ganz besondere Stimme hörte, wusste er, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Er schloss den Mund mit einem Klicken der Zähne aufeinander und blickte hoch zu Harvey.

„Ab sofort sind die Regeln bezüglich deines Verhaltens als mein Sub wieder in Kraft gesetzt. Also hör auf, mir zu widersprechen oder mit mir argumentieren zu wollen oder ich werde dich bestrafen. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Ich möchte, dass du eine Dusche nimmst, dir die Haare wäschst und dich rasierst. Zieh deine Boxershorts an aber mehr Kleidung brauchst du im Moment nicht. Wenn du fertig bist warten Kaffee und Frühstück in der Küche auf dich. Du hast 20 Minuten. Jede Minute die du zu spät kommst bringt dir einen Schlag mit dem Paddel ein, also würde ich es an deiner Stelle lieber nicht riskieren, wieder einzuschlafen.“

Ohne Mikes Reaktion abzuwarten drehte sich Harvey auf dem Absatz um und ging. Bevor er an der Tür angekommen war, konnte er das Rascheln der Bettdecke hören als Mike hastig aus dem Bett kletterte.

_Braver Junge!_

**********

Mike brauchte 18 Minuten bis er in der Küche auftauchte wo Harvey gerade die Pancakes umdrehte. Seine Haaren waren noch ein wenig feucht aber wenigstens hatte er versucht sie so hinzukämmen, dass es entfernt nach einer Frisur aussah.

Sobald Mike auf ihn zukam deutete Harvey auf einen Stuhl an der Kücheninsel wo bereits für ihn gedeckt war.

„Setz dich. Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Ich hoffe du magst Pancakes.“

„Ja, Herr. Danke.“

Mike setzte sich hin und spielte mit dem leeren Kaffeebecher während er Harvey dabei beobachtete wie er die letzten, fluffigen und überaus appetitlich riechenden Pancakes auf den großen Teller legte.

„Nimmst du Milch und Zucker in deinen Kaffee?“

Mike bejahte und beides wurde zusammen mit der Kaffeekanne vor ihn hingestellt.

„Bedien dich.“

Bevor Mike danach greifen konnte hatte Harvey jedoch seine Augen kritisch zusammengekniffen und Mikes Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einer Hand festgehalten. Der Sub erstarrte, während die Fingerspitzen seines Doms über seine Kinnlinie fuhren. Mike konnte spüren wie Harveys Fingerspitze an einer stoppeligen Stelle hängen blieb und er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er beim Rasieren nicht besser aufgepasst hatte.

„Das geht so wirklich nicht.“ Harvey ließ sein Gesicht los und tätschelte seinen Hintern.

„Geh ins Badezimmer und bereite dein Gesicht mit meinem Rasierschaum vor. Er ist im Spiegelschrank. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

Als Harvey, nachdem er dafür gesorgt hatte dass die Küche nicht versehentlich niederbrannte, im Badezimmer ankam, wartete Mike geduldig auf ihn, den Rasierschaum bereits im Gesicht verteilt. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Anblick an ein Kind, das spielte es wäre erwachsen.

„Zeig mir mal deinen Rasierer.“

Er warf einen näheren Blick darauf, schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihn ohne weitere Umstände in den Abfall. Mike öffnete den Mund aber nach einem vielsagenden Blick von Harvey schloss er ihn gleich wieder. Harvey fand einen nagelneuen Rasierer im Spiegelschrank und zeigte ihn Mike.

„So sollte ein Rasierer aussehen. Bemerkenswert ist insbesondere die Abwesenheit von Rost auf den Klingen.“

Der Dom stellte sich vor Mike in Position und benutzte seine Fingerspitze um sein Kinn anzuheben.

„Halt still. Ich will dich nicht aus Versehen schneiden.“

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, von jemand anderem rasiert zu werden und während der ersten langsamen Striche der Klinge über seine Haut hielt Mike die Luft an. Er konnte spüren, dass Harveys Rasierer viel schärfer als sein eigener war. Nachdem sein halbes Gesicht ohne besondere Vorkommnisse erledigt war, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Immer wieder mal strich Harveys Daumen über eine Stelle seiner Haut um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er alle Stoppeln erwischt hatte und diese intime Geste zusammen mit der Nähe war ausreichend um Mike ein wenig zu erregen. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es heiß sein könnte, von einem anderen Kerl rasiert zu werden.

Plötzlich hörte Harvey auf und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite während er Mikes Gesicht, oder besser gesagt seine Augen, neugierig studierte. Dann ließ er seinen Blick zu Mikes Schoß sinken und als er die langsam wachsende Beule sah, lächelte er.

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas das dich nicht geil macht?“

Mike spürte, wie er unter der Musterung des älteren Mannes errötete und sein erster Impuls war, sich für seinen Mangel an Selbstkontrolle zu entschuldigen. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie Harvey ihn für seine Reaktionen gelobt hatte und er beschloss, sich ein wenig aus dem Fenster zu lehnen.

„Da alles was mein Dom tut heiß ist, ist die Antwort darauf wohl nein, Herr.“

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Harvey schüttelte leicht den Kopf aber dann griff er wieder nach Mikes Gesicht und fuhr mit der Rasur fort.

Mike bekam das volle Programm, inklusive eines Spritzers von Harveys eigenem Aftershave und irgendwie war es etwas verwirrend, dass er nun wie sein Dom roch. Harvey schien dasselbe zu denken.

„Wir werden dir nachher dein eigenes Aftershave kaufen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einen Duft finden, der zu dir passt und den wir beide mögen.“ Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Mikes Kiefer gleiten, zufrieden damit wie weich und glatt die Haut nun war.

„Nun gut. Das nächste Mal machst du es selber. Und wenn ich dich nach dem heutigen Tag noch einmal stoppelig vorfinde, dann werde ich mir als deine Strafe etwas Kreatives einfallen lassen. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich gesagt habe, dass du eine Reflektion meiner selbst bist? Ich hab es ernst gemeint. Und du willst mich nicht verärgern, Mike.“

„Nein, Herr. Das will ich sicher nicht.“

„Gut. Und nun zurück zum Frühstück. Unsere Limousine wird in 50 Minuten hier sein.“ 

**********

Es war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung für Mike, dass Harveys Pancakes, obwohl nun kalt, himmlisch schmeckten. Er ertränkte seine Portion in Ahornsirup und langte herzhaft zu.

„Das ist echt lecker“, bemerkte er enthusiastisch mit vollem Mund und Harvey legte seine Gabel mit lautem Geklapper auf dem Teller ab.

„Tu das nie wenn wir in einem Restaurant sind. Oder, noch besser, tu das nie wieder. Punkt. Da ist immer noch Essen in deinem Mund. Ich konnte halbgekauten Pancakes sehen als du geredet hast. Das gehört sich einfach nicht.“

Mike schluckte hastig hinunter. „Sorry, es ist nur, es ist wirklich gut.“

Harvey nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und sie setzten ihr Frühstück in Stille fort. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten konnte Harvey nicht länger abwarten. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Mike mit dem Morgen-danach-Gespräch anfangen würde aber offensichtlich hatte der Junge die Taktik gewechselt und versuchte sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, indem er so wenig wie möglich redete.

Harvey füllte ihre Tassen auf und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Sie hatten noch ein paar Minuten übrig.

„Also, wie fühlst du dich? Hat dir die letzte Nacht gefallen?“

Mike schluckte seinen Kaffee hinunter bevor er Harveys Blick begegnete.

„Ja, es war großartig. Ihr wart wirklich lieb und sehr vorsichtig und es war verdammt heiß. Ich hätte mir nicht mehr wünschen können.“

„Dann war meine Art von Vanille also gar nicht so schlecht, oder langweilig?“

„Nein, Eure Sorte Vanille ist echt gut, Herr. Aber….“ Er errötete ein wenig und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe.

Harvey wartete ein paar Sekunden bevor er mit seinem Daumen sanft über Mikes Mund strich um ihn zum Aufhören zu bringen.

„Raus damit“, befahl er. „Ich will wissen was in deinem Hirn vorgeht.“

„Es ist nur, ich hab wirklich gemocht wie sehr Ihr Euch um mich gekümmert habt. Ihr wart so geduldig und es war genau das was ich für mein erstes Mal gebraucht habe. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich schon ein wenig besorgt und nervös. Ich meine, ich wollte es wirklich aber tief in mir drin war da dieser leise Zweifel, dass es vielleicht weh tut oder dass ich es doch nicht mag. Ich weiß, wenn wir eine Szene gehabt hätten, dann hätte ich mein Safeword benutzen können, aber es auf diese Art und Weise zu tun war definitiv besser. Viel entspannter. Und ich bin immer noch total baff wie Ihr das gewusst habt wo ich selbst doch nicht gewusst habe, dass ich mein erstes Mal normal erleben will.“

Harvey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Instinkt, denke ich. Ich hatte zuvor schon darüber nachgedacht und nach Donnerstag hat es sich einfach richtig angefühlt es so zu machen. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe.“

„Yeah, ich auch. Aber nun da ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt und dass ich es wirklich mag, da würde ich es gerne mehr so wie jetzt tun. Als Dom und Sub meine ich, Herr.“

„Das hast du gestern schon ein wenig angedeutet als du in deine Rolle geschlüpft bist.“

Mike zog die Augen fragend zusammen und Harvey erklärte es ihm.

„Du hast eine unterwürfige Haltung angenommen, hast mich ohne zu diskutieren die Führung übernehmen lassen und mich sogar ein paar Mal Herr genannt. Oh, und als ich dir den Hintern versohlt und dich gezeichnet habe hat dich das richtig heiß gemacht.“

„Wirklich? Nun da Ihr es erwähnt kann ich mich daran erinnern, aber ich hab es nicht bewusst gemacht. Ich denke, es hat sich in dem Moment einfach richtig angefühlt.“

„Ich bin froh dass es das hat.“

„Also, gestern als Ihr mir die Eiscreme-Rede gehalten habt, da habt Ihr Minze-Schokostückchen und Rocky Road erwähnt und nun da ich Vanille gemeistert habe würde ich gerne mal sowas ausprobieren. Etwas Spezielleres. Aber bevor Ihr mich schimpft, ich versuche nicht etwas anzufangen. Ich sage Euch bloß, dass ich bereit wäre wenn Ihr es ausprobieren möchtet.“

Harvey blickte Mike versonnen an. Er hatte mit dem letzten Termin des Nachmittags vorgehabt, ein wenig Mikes Grenzen zu testen aber nun da er fast darum bettelte…warum eigentlich nicht?“

„Und du denkst wirklich dass du mein Rocky-Road verträgst, inklusive der ganzen Schokostückchen und Nüsse?“

Mike lächelte ihn an und seine Augen blitzten vor Vorfreude.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr nichts von mir verlangen werdet, dass ich nicht tun kann. Ich vertraue Euch. Und ich mag es wenn Ihr mich kontrolliert. Ich…gestern gab es da so einen Moment als Ihr ganz tief in mir drin wart und ein wenig gewartet habt vor dem Ficken… ich weiß nicht ob Ihr es gemerkt habt aber ich bin da ein wenig gefühlsdusselig geworden. Es war bloß… dieses Gefühl von Euch in Besitz genommen zu werden…ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben. Es hat sich einfach so richtig angefühlt. Zu wissen, dass mein Körper Euch gehört und Ihr mit mir machen könnt was Ihr wollt. Ich liebe diesen Gedanken. Vielleicht sollte es mir eine Scheiß-Angst machen aber stattdessen fühle ich mich einfach sicher und glücklich. Und wenn ich eine Aufgabe meistere die Ihr mir gestellt habt dann ist es das beste Gefühl der Welt. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich mag es wenn ich mich anstrengen muss um Euer braver Junge zu sein.“

„War das der Moment als du ein paar Tränen in den Augen hattest?“

Mike nickte und versuchte, Harveys intensivem Blick auszuweichen. Über seine Gefühle zu reden fühlte sich immer so an als wäre er nackt und schutzlos, auch wenn es Harvey war mit dem er sprach.

Eine warme Handfläche legte sich auf seine Wange. „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen.“

„Ich weiß. Aber in dem Moment konnte ich es nicht. Für eine Sekunde war alles zu viel für mich. Und sobald Ihr angefangen habt mich zu ficken war es schon wieder vorbei. Deshalb erzähle ich es Euch jetzt.“

„Nun gut. Aber das nächste Mal wenn dich deine Gefühle überwältigen sagst du es mir bitte.“

„Ich werde es versuchen, Herr.“

Sie nippten beide an ihrem Kaffee und Harveys Blick driftete für einen Moment in Richtung der Fenster. Er starrte in die Ferne hinaus während er darüber nachdachte was Mike ihm gerade offenbart hatte. Der Junge hatte gute Instinkte. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich an der Zeit ihn ein wenig herauszufordern

„Okay, Mike. Ich möchte, dass du ins Schlafzimmer gehst, deine Shorts runterziehst und dich über das Bett beugst. Füße auf dem Boden, Oberkörper auf dem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Ich werde dir in eine paar Minuten folgen. Und wenn ich mir dir fertig bin, dann müssen wir uns beeilen. Unser Wagen wird in 15 Minuten hier sein.

**********

Mike wartete geduldig auf seinen Dom, neugierig was gleich passieren würde. Die Position die er auf Harveys Anweisung hin eingenommen hatte machte es deutlich, dass sein Hintern eine Rolle spielen würde, aber ob er ihn versohlt bekommen oder ein Finger seine Prostata massieren würde, wusste Mike nicht. Sein Schwanz war jedoch sehr aufgeregt, ganz gleich welches Szenario tatsächlich passieren würde, und drückte sich fest gegen die Matratze.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hörte er Harveys Schritte auf dem Parkettboden und obwohl er sich wirklich zu im herumdrehen wollte, verharrte er regungslos in seiner Position.

Eine Schublade wurde irgendwo hinter ihm geöffnet und er konnte hören, wie Dinge gegeneinander stießen. Dann wurde die Schublade wieder geschlossen und Harvey ging zum Nachttisch und holte die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel.

Ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben stand Harvey nun hinter ihm und ließ die Anspannung noch ein wenig steigen. Mike fiel es wirklich schwer, ruhig zu bleiben aber irgendwie schaffte er es. Als kühle Fingerspitzen über seine rechte Pobacke glitten, dort wo Harveys Bissmarke immer noch ein wenig schmerzte, zuckte er vor Überraschung leicht zusammen.

„Du bist mein braver Junge, Mike. Ich kann sehen wie sehr du dich bemühst mir zu gehorchen und das erfreut mich sehr. Als Belohnung habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dir das zu geben worum du mich gebeten hast.“

Etwas Kühles und Hartes strich ganz leicht über seine Pospalte, für den Moment nur oberflächlich und nicht innen, zwischen den Backen.

„Was du spürst ist mein kleinster Analplug. Ich habe ihn dir schonmal gezeigt. Ich werde ihn mit Gleitgel ganz glitschig machen und ihn dann langsam in dein kleines, süßes Loch schieben. Und dort wird er bleiben bis wir heute Abend nach Hause kommen. Wenn du bis dahin mein braver Junge gewesen bist, dann hast du meine Erlaubnis zu kommen. Wenn du dich jedoch heute daneben benimmst, dann werde ich dir nicht nur mit dem Paddel den Arsch versohlen, sondern ich werde trotzdem zu meinem Vergnügen mit dir spielen und du wirst lernen müssen, mit einem harten Schwanz einzuschlafen. Hast du die Regeln verstanden, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

Mike konnte ein feuchtes Geräusch hören, als Harvey das Gleitgel auf den Plug tröpfelte.

„Spreiz deine Pobacken für mich, Mike.“

Bei dieser Anweisung stöhnte er beinahe laut auf. Irgendwie war das noch heißer als wenn Harvey es getan hätte und er einfach passiv geblieben wäre.

Er langte nach hinten und zog seine Arschbacken auseinander und sobald sein Loch freigelegt war, spürte er schon die kühle, feuchte Spitze des Plugs dagegen drücken und langsam in seinen Körper eindringen. Harveys andere Hand lag auf seinem unteren Rücken und presste ihn mit ein wenig Druck in die Matratze.

„Komm schon Mike. Entspann dich für mich. Du weißt doch wie es geht.“

Mike atmete geräuschvoll aus und genau in diesem Moment drückte Harvey den Plug ein wenig tiefer hinein. Als er zur Hälfte in Mikes Anus war, nur ein wenig dicker als ein Finger, zog er ihn wieder ein Stückchen hinaus und fickte Mikes rosiges Arschloch mit flachen Stößen, jeder ein wenig tiefer als der vorhergehende bis der Plug komplett in ihm drinsteckte. Der Schließmuskel schloss sich fest um die schmalste Stelle des Stöpsels, so dass nur noch das knopfartige Ende aus Mikes Hintern herausschaute und die rosige Öffnung bedeckte. Der Dom tätschelte Mikes Hintern, wieder auf dem leicht schmerzenden blauen Fleck den er am Vortag dort hinterlassen hatte und zog dann die Boxershorts des Subs nach oben.

„Gut gemacht, Mike. Nun steh auf und zieh dich an. Ich leihe dir ein anständiges T-Shirt von mir aber du musst wohl weiterhin deine alten Jeans und Schuhe tragen müssen. Meine sind ein wenig zu groß für dich.“

Für einen Moment blieb Mike auf dem Bett liegen und atmete schwer, den Hintern gefüllt mit dem Analstöpsel aus Silikon und sein Schwanz hart wie Stein, nicht sicher ob er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte mit diesem Ding in ihm drin, dass sein Inneres so ausfüllte. Er drückte sich langsam mit den Händen nach oben und verlagerte sein Gewicht zurück auf die Füße.

„Oh….“, stöhnte er auf als beim ersten zögerlichen Schritt der Plug gegen seine Prostata drückte.

„Probleme, Puppy? Rocky Road ist doch nicht etwa doch zu viel für dich? Vielleicht zu viele Nüsse?“

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte Mike in Harveys selbstgefällig lächelndes Gesicht schlagen aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es seine eigene Schuld war. Er hatte förmlich darum gebettelt und Harvey war so nett gewesen, seinem Wunsch statt zu geben. Also konnte er Harvey nun nicht die Schuld dafür geben, wie er sich fühlte. Aber sein Dom konnte wohl spüren wie er sich fühlte und das Vergnügen in seiner Stimme wich Besorgnis.

„Mike, sag mir deine Farbe.“

Er tat einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt und versuchte, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen.

„Nicht sicher, Herr.“ Er selbst konnte hören, wie angestrengt seine Stimme klang.

Harvey beobachtete ihn immer besorgter. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und zog seinen angespannten Sub in eine Umarmung. Während er seine Hände an Mikes Rücken auf und ab gleiten ließ flüsterte er ihm sanft zu: „Ich weiß dass es sich komisch anfühlt. Lass dir ein paar Minuten Zeit um dich daran zu gewöhnen. Geh ganz langsam hin und her. Wenn es in fünf Minuten nicht besser ist, dann zieh ich den Plug wieder raus.“

Mike nickte einmal kurz, das Gesicht in Harveys Schulter vergraben. Er nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte dabei seine Muskeln im Hintern dazu zu bewegen, sich um den gummiartigen Eindringling zu entspannen. Dann begann er mit vorsichtigen Schritten im Schlafzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Ab und an drückte der Plug gegen seine Prostata und er zuckte zusammen aber ganz allmählich gewöhnte er sich an das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins.

Harvey hatte ihm eine Weile zugesehen und reichte ihm nun seine Jeans. „Zieh dich an.“

Mike beugte sich ein wenig vor und hob den Fuß.

„Oh…fuck!“ Er verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht als der Stöpsel sich fest gegen seinen empfindlichsten Punkt in ihm drin presste und sein Schwanz wollte ihm förmlich aus der Unterwäsche springen.

„Setz dich lieber dabei hin“, kommentierte Harvey es trocken.

Mike warf einen skeptischen Blick aufs Bett. Er hatte keine Idee wie er sich mit diesem Ding in ihm drin irgendwo hinsetzen sollte, aber da Harvey es ihm gesagt hatte war es wohl möglich und er sollte es wohl besser versuchen. Langsam ließ er sich auf den Rand der Matratze sinken, sein Gewicht erstmal nur auf einer Pobacke. Das drückte den Plug zwar ein wenig fester in ihn hinein aber es war noch erträglich. Nach ein wenig herumwinden und schwerem Atmen hatte er die Jeans endlich an und er zog sich eins von Harveys T-Shirts über den Kopf. An Harvey würde das T-Shirt figurbetont sitzen aber an seiner drahtigen Figur hing es locker hinab und war sogar lang genug, um die wachsende Beule, die sich hinter dem Reißverschluss der Jeans abzuzeichnen begann, zu verbergen. 

Harvey betrachtete ihn mit kritischem Blick und versuchte zu erraten, was in den Gedanken des Jungen vorging.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Ich denke es ist okay.“

„Nun gut.“ Der Dom nickte zustimmend. „Ich kann den Stöpsel jetzt gleich herausnehmen aber auch später. Du brauchst nur dein Safeword zu sagen, aber dann kann es sein, dass es nicht sofort geht. Wenn du dich jedoch dafür entscheidest, dass der Plug drin bleibt, dann möchte ich keine Beschwerden deinerseits hören. Du kannst auf das Gefühl reagieren aber ich will kein rumgemaule oder schmollen oder böse Blicke oder sonstiges unangebrachtes Verhalten von dir haben. Jeder Verstoß gegen diese Regel bringt dir 5 Schläge mit dem Paddel am Abend ein. Also, letzte Chance. Soll ich den Plug wieder rausziehen?“

Mike war wirklich versucht ja zu sagen, aber dann gewann seine Sturheit. Harvey hatte ihm diese Aufgabe gestellt und er wollte seinem Dom zeigen, dass er ein braver Junge war und es für ihn tun konnte. Geist über Körper. Er würde es schon schaffen.

„Nein, Herr. Ich denke es ist okay. Ich kann es aushalten.“

„Farbe?“

„Grün, Herr.“

„Braver Junge. Dann wackel mal zur Couch rüber. Ich hol dir deine Schuhe, da es im Moment noch ewig dauert bis du dich gebückt hast und Ray wartet schon auf uns.“

**********

Als sie endlich unten auf der Straße vor Harveys Wohnhaus ankamen, schon 10 Minuten zu spät, stellte Harvey seinen Sub seinem Fahrer Ray vor. Mike grüßte den Mann mit dem olivfarbenen Teint, dem graumelierten Haar und dem überraschend jugendlichen Gesicht mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Er war jedoch zu sehr von dem Gefühl des Analplugs in seinem Hintern abgelenkt, als dass er der Unterhaltung zwischen seinem Dom und dem Fahrer bezüglich des Programms für heute folgen konnte. Stattdessen versuchte er einen Weg zu finden, einigermaßen normal in den Wagen einzusteigen ohne dabei die Fassung zu verlieren oder in seiner Jeans zu kommen wenn der Plug wieder gegen seinen empfindlichsten Punkt drückte.

Ray hielt die Tür hinter dem Beifahrersitz auf und Harvey stieg mit einer eleganten Bewegung in das Fahrzeug. Als Mike ihm folgen wollte, war Harvey schon dabei die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen.

„Andere Seite, Mike“, sagte Ray mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. „Harvey rutscht nicht durch. Niemals.“

„Danke.“ Er schenkte dem Chauffeur ein halbherziges Lächeln bevor er langsam um das Heck des Fahrzeugs herumging. Er hielt die Luft an bis er ohne besondere Vorkommnisse auf der Rücksitzbank saß, sich sehr wohl dessen bewusst, dass seine eigenen Bewegungen so gar nicht elegant gewesen waren.

Zu sitzen fühlte sich immer noch sehr komisch an und er versuchte, die Oberschenkelmuskeln anzuspannen um sich so ein wenig von der Sitzbank hochzudrücken und den Druck auf die Basis des Plugs zu verhindern. Harvey bemerkte Mikes Taktik und legte ihm eine Hand auf das Knie.

„Alles okay bei dir?“

Mike atmete langsam aus und versuchte, seinen verkrampften Schließmuskel ein wenig zu entspannen. „Ja. Ich glaube ich habe langsam den Bogen raus.“

„Sehr gut. Ich wusste, dass du es hinbekommst.“ Mike dachte, dass er einen stolzen Unterton in Harveys Stimme heraushören konnte, aber vielleicht war das ja auch Wunschdenken.

Da die Trennscheibe zwischen ihnen und Ray runter gefahren war, konnten sie nicht wirklich über Mikes Po-Probleme sprechen. Stattdessen verwickelte Harvey Ray in ein Gespräch über Musik.

Es schien so, dass beide Männer eine Vorliebe für unbekannte Jazz-Musiker hatten und sie fingen an, sich gegenseitig Fragen über Plattenfirmen und Veröffentlichungsdaten zu stellen. Ray hatte auf jede von Harveys Fragen die richtige Antwort parat und Mike ging allmählich auf, dass die beiden viel mehr verband außer der Tatsache, dass Harvey Rays Boss war. Er konnte den gegenseitigen Respekt und die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen spüren und er entschloss sich dazu, ebenfalls Rays Freundschaft gewinnen zu wollen, so wie er es schon mit Donna geschafft hatte. Es war ihm wichtig, dass die Leute in Harveys Leben ihn nicht nur akzeptierten sondern auch mochten, auch wenn sie nicht genau über seine eigene Rolle in Harveys Leben Bescheid wussten.

Ihr erster Halt war bei Barney’s, einem der etwas teureren Kaufhäuser an der Madison Avenue. Bevor sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen, Ray war bereits draußen und wartete darauf Harvey die Tür aufzuhalten, drehte sich der Dom zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf das Knie.

„Wir werden dir ein paar anständige Klamotten kaufen damit du was zum Anziehen hast das mich nicht blamiert. Ich möchte deine Meinung hinsichtlich der Passform und des Sitzes der Kleidung hören die du anprobierst. Was ich nicht hören will, sind Kommentare hinsichtlich des Stils und des Preises. Dein Modegeschmack ist furchtbar also werde ich entscheiden, was dir steht. Jeder Regelverstoß bringt dir 5 Schläge mit dem Paddel ein, also denk besser scharf nach bevor du den Mund aufmachst. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr.“

Harvey führte Mike in die Herrenabteilung und rekrutierte den ersten Verkäufer, der ihm über den Weg lief. In relativ kurzer Zeit stand Mike mit dem ersten Berg an Bekleidung im Umkleideraum während Harvey zusammen mit dem Verkäufer nach Nachschub suchte.

Die Anprobe der Hemden, Sweatshirts und T-Shirts war kein Problem aber die angesammelten Jeans und Hosen bereiteten ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Er dachte immer noch darüber nach wie er am besten vorging, als Harvey mit dem nächsten Arm voller Kleidung die Kabine betrat.

„Also, wie sieht es aus?“

„Diese Hemden und T-Shirts sind soweit alle in Ordnung aber die Hosen und Jeans hab ich noch nicht anprobiert. Ich überleg immer noch wie ich mich am Besten bücke ohne in meiner Unterwäsche zu kommen.“ Er sah wie sich eine leichte Verärgerung über Harveys Züge legte und beeilte sich ihm zu versichern: „Aber ich beschwere mich nicht, Herr. Ich versuche nur, Euch das Problem zu erklären.“

Harvey trat so nah an Mike heran, dass er in seinem persönlichen Bereich war, legte seine Hand außerhalb der Jeans auf seine Erektion und drückte sanft zu. Mikes Augenlider flatterten bevor sie sich für einen Moment ganz schlossen und er konnte ein Aufstöhnen kaum unterdrücken. Er wollte seinen Schritt in Harveys Hand pressen und sich an ihm reiben, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte. Nicht, wenn er heute noch einen Orgasmus haben wollte. Also atmete er tief ein um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und mit beinahe übermenschlicher Anstrengung schaffte er es, seine Hüften still zu halten.

Nach einem Moment verschwand die Hand an seinem Schritt und er wurde in Harveys Arme gezogen.

„Du machst das wirklich gut, Mike“, sagte Harvey leise. „Ich weiß, wie anstrengend es für dich ist und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Auf den letzten paar Metern bist du sogar fast normal gegangen.“

Harveys Lippen fanden die seinen und Mike ließ sich kopfüber in den Kuss hineinfallen, da es der erste seit der letzten Nacht war. Nach ein paar Minuten war es schon wieder vorbei aber Mike schaffte es irgendwie es enden zu lassen ohne zu winseln oder Harveys Lippen mit den seinen zu verfolgen.

„Okay. Mach deine Jeans auf, Mike. Ich helfe dir damit.“ Harvey deutete auf die Vielzahl von Jeans und Stoffhosen, die auf einer kleinen Bank lagen.

Mit Harveys Hilfe schaffte es Mike unfallfrei, alles anzuprobieren was Harvey für ihn rausgesucht hatte. Es gab zwar ein paar kleinere Ganzkörperschauder und kaum unterdrücktes Stöhnen aber nachdem sie einen Weg gefunden hatten zu verhindern, dass der Plug zu sehr gegen Mikes Prostata drückte, beruhigte sich sogar sein Schwanz so, dass er am Ende nur noch halb hart war. Und es half auch, dass Harvey seine Hände bei sich behielt.

Nachdem sie im Bereich der Herrenbekleidung fertig waren, steuerte Harvey ihn in Richtung der Schuhe und kaufte ihm ein paar Lederschuhpaare in braun und schwarz sowie zusätzlich zwei Paar Sneaker. Zu Mikes erstaunen ließ Harvey ihre Einkäufe im Laden zurück und gab die Anweisung, alles an seine Adresse zu liefern.

Die Ausnahme machte eine enge schwarze Jeans und eines der Turnschuhpaare, Adidas Superstars in weiß mit schwarzen Streifen, die Mike nun trug. Seine eigene Kleidung hatte Harvey an den Verkäufer übergeben, mit der Anweisung, sie zu verbrennen.

Der Blick mit dem ihn der Verkäufer bedacht hatte, war ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen und er hatte gespürt, wie ihm vor Verlegenheit die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war als er darüber nachdachte, wie sie auf einen Außenseiter wirken mussten. Aber dann schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab auch wenn das ganze Einkaufserlebnis trotzdem ein wenig davon überschattet. Er würde den Verkäufer nie wiedersehen, also spielte es keine Rolle was er über ihn dachte, versuchte Mike sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe bei Barney’s erledigt hatten, chauffierte Ray sie zu einem Herren- Friseursalon, wo Mike einen Haarschnitt verpasst bekam. Es fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig an, einfach nur so in dem Stuhl zu sitzen während Harvey mit dem Stylisten über seine Haare fachsimpelte aber das Endresultat konnte sich sehen lassen. Seine Haare waren ein wenig kürzer aber er konnte es immer noch verwuschelt tragen wenn er es nur mit den Fingern kämmte. Aber wenn er ein wenig Haarprodukt benutzte und es ein wenig in Form brachte sah er plötzlich sehr stylisch und erwachsen aus.

Während der Stylist an seinen Haaren arbeitete, gab ihm eine nette Dame seine allererste Maniküre. Zuerst hatte Mike gedacht, dass dies eine unnötige Ausgabe war. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass seine Hände und die Fingernägel ganz in Ordnung aussahen, auch wenn da ein bisschen Schmiere unter einem seiner Fingernägel festsaß, seit er seine Fahrradkette vor ein paar Tagen hatte richten müssen. Aber da Harvey sich die selbe Behandlung gönnte während er im Stuhl neben ihm saß, hielt Mike einfach den Mund und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Sein Körper gehörte Harvey und Harvey kümmerte sich um seine Besitztümer. Das wurde ganz schnell zu Mikes Mantra des Tages.

Eine Stunde später fühlte Mike sich wie ein komplett neuer Mensch. Neue Frisur, neue Fingernägel, neue Klamotten. Immer noch ein komisches Gefühl im Hintern.

Sie gönnten sich ein schnelles Mittagessen auf der Straße, dass sie sich bei einem der vielen Food-Trucks holten, da sie ohnehin schon spät dran waren und Ray leistete ihnen bei einem Hotdog Gesellschaft. Dieses Mal schaffte Mike es, unfallfrei zu essen. Dann fuhren sie zu einer ruhigen Seitenstraße wo Harvey ihn in ein beinahe unscheinbares Geschäft führte. Im Verkaufsraum waren mehrere Reihen von hochklassigen Anzügen, Schuhen, Hemden und Krawatten ausgestellt.

Die kleine melodische Glocke an der Eingangstür alarmierte den Besitzer ob ihrer Anwesenheit und der tadellos gekleidete und bebrillte, elegante Mann begrüßte Harvey mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln und ausgestreckter Hand.

„Harvey. Du hast dich zu lange nicht sehen lassen. Wie ist es dir ergangen, mein Freund?“

„Hallo. Sehr gut. Und bei Dir? Darf ich dir meinen Freund, Mike Ross, vorstellen?“

Mike schüttelte die angebotene Hand und bemerkte, dass René ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Jetzt war er froh darüber, dass er nicht mehr seine eigenen Klamotten trug und dass er ordentlich zurecht gemacht war. Irgendwie konnte er spüren, dass der Geschäftsinhaber einen Anfall bekommen hätte, wenn Mike in seinen alten Jeans und den zerschlissenen Turnschuhen reingekommen wäre.

Renés Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nach einem Moment wieder auf Harvey, nachdem er Mike als zahlenden Kunden ausgeschlossen hatte.

„Also, du bist wohl auf der Suche nach einer Herbstgarderobe? Ich habe ein paar fantastische neue Stoffe, gerade aus London reingekommen. Mit dem richtigen Schnitt könntest du die Welt in ihnen erobern, Harvey.“

„Danke, heute nicht. Aber ich werde bald einen Termin dafür ausmachen. Heute ist mein junger Freund hier dran. Er braucht dringend ein paar vernünftige Anzüge. Ich dachte da an einen etwas weniger formellen in einer helleren Farbe und einen dunklen, eleganten Anzug. Oh, und er braucht auch einen Smoking. Und natürlich Hemden, Krawatten und all die anderen Kleinigkeiten.“

René musterte Mike erneut, die Lippen leicht gespitzt so als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken. Er machte mit seinem Zeigefinger eine kreisförmige Bewegung und als Mike nicht sofort reagierte war es Harvey, der ihm sagte was er tun sollte.

„Mike, dreh dich langsam herum. René möchte sehen, mit was er arbeiten muss.“

Die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst damit ihm nur ja kein sarkastischer Kommentar rausrutschte, drehte er sich langsam zweimal um die eigene Achse wie eine sehr tollpatschige Ballerina bis René in die Hände klatschte. Der Sub hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, einen spöttischen Knicks zu machen.

„Nun gut. Er ist jung, er ist dürr und ein wenig ungeschliffen. Überhaupt nicht kultiviert und das müssen wir mit berücksichtigen. Dein Stil wäre so gar nichts für ihn, Harvey.“

„Gott, ich hoffe doch nicht“, murmelte der Anwalt, rollte mit den Augen und konnte ein Schaudern gerade noch unterdrücken.

René nickte, so als ob es vollkommen verständlich sei, vor Abscheu zu erschauern wenn man mit Mike verglichen wurde.

„Aber andererseits, die wenigsten könnten deinen Stil kopieren. Um in deinen Anzügen gut auszusehen, braucht es die richtige Einstellung zusammen mit der richtigen Figur und Haltung.“ Einmal mehr musterte er Mike abschätzig.

„Nein, für ihn brauchen wir einen etwas körperbetonteren Schnitt und schmalere Revers. Engere Hosen und keine Weste oder er wird aussehen, wie ein kleiner Junge der in Papas Anzug steckt. Keine Nadelstreifen. Funktioniert bei ihm nicht. Und er braucht einen leichteren Stoff. Vielleicht etwas mit einem leichten Glanz. Etwas, dass seine Augenfarbe aufnimmt. Seine Augen sind schließlich einer seiner wenigen Vorzüge und wir sollten das Beste draus machen. Reden wir über eine Sommergarderobe oder über Ganzjahresanzüge?“

„Im Moment denke ich Sommer bis Frühherbst. Für den Winter bring ich ihn zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder.“

René wandte sich Mike zu der ein wenig davon genervt war, dass die beiden Männer ihn so außen vor gelassen hatte. Und natürlich war ihm auch Renés versteckte Beleidigung nicht entgangen.

„Kennen Sie Ihre Innenbeinlänge?“

Mikes Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend. Innenbeinlänge? „Vielleicht medium?“ riet er.

Harvey schenkte ihm ein erneutes Augenrollen, begleitet von einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Sein Junge musste noch so viel lernen.

René schnaubte ein wenig, nicht in der Lage angesichts dieser Unwissenheit Haltung zu bewahren, aber auch dieses gewöhnliche Geräusch tat seiner Eleganz keinen Abbruch.

„Das funktioniert so nicht“, presste er schmallippig hervor, das Wort _Barbar _klar aus dem Subtext herauszulesen.

Ohne weitere Umstände ließ sich der Schneider vor Mike auf ein Knie hinab sinken und vermaß ihn mit einem Schneidermaßband, von seinem Schritt hinab bis zum Knöchel. Mike war davon so überrascht, dass er beinahe einen Sprung nach hinten getan hätte um ein wenig Abstand zwischen den Fremden und sich zu bringen. Zum Glück war seine halbe Erektion bereits zu Beginn seiner Modellkariere für René verpufft da die Finger des Mannes mit dem Maßband sich verdammt nah an seinen Genitalien befanden.

René murmelte die Maße leise vor sich hin, notierte sie aber nicht sofort. Nachdem er Mikes Innenbeinlänge gemessen hatte nahm er noch ein paar mehr, und für Mike vollkommen unsinnige, Maße.

Der junge Mann wartete nur noch darauf, dass er endlich den Abstand zwischen seinen Nasenlöchern messen würde um ihm dann einen Zauberstab zum Herumschwenken zu reichen, und zu verkünden, dass Phönixfeder und Weide die richtige Kombination für ihn ist.

Die Vorstellung dass René Mr. Olivander aus Harry Potter wäre, was bedeuten würde dass Harvey Hagrid wäre, ließ Mike idiotisch grinsen und die beiden Männer warfen ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, irgendwie spürend, dass gerade etwas wenig schmeichelhaftes für sie in Mikes Kopf vorging. Zum Glück beschlossen sie, ihn zu ignorieren.

René ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch und schrieb Mikes Maße auf und Harvey leistete ihm bald Gesellschaft und beide sprachen über Stoffe und Farben und Revers-Arten und eine Million anderer Dinge von denen Mike keine Ahnung hatte und die ihn auch nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Da Harvey es ihm sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er keinerlei Mitspracherecht hatte, begann er, ein wenig ihm Geschäft herumzuwandern wie ein Kind, dass sich selbst überlassen war während die Erwachsenen miteinander über wichtige Dinge sprachen.

Er besah sich die Regale und Kleiderstangen an denen Dutzende von Anzügen und Hemden hingen. Er nahm sich irgendeinen der Anzüge und blickte auf das Preisschild. 12.800 Dollar! Heilige Scheiße! Wie jemand so viel Geld für ein Kleidungsstück ausgeben konnte überschritt Mikes Vorstellungsvermögen. Er suchte sich einen anderen Anzug da er dachte, dass es eine Ausnahme sein musste, aber die Summe auf diesem Preisschild war sogar noch etwas höher.

Plötzlich traf es ihn wie aus dem Nichts. Harvey wollte drei Anzüge für ihn kaufen und vielleicht noch ein paar andere Sachen. Der Gedanke, dass Harvey so viel Geld für ihn ausgeben wollte, verursachte ihm Übelkeit und plötzlich fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen. Das war so falsch. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Harvey solch ein Vermögen für ihn ausgab.

Der Scheck von Pearson Hardman über die 25.000 $ war okay gewesen. Das war eine Strategie und Mike würde alles zurückzahlen. Aber das hier war Harveys eigenes Geld. Und er hatte bereits eine Menge bei Barney’s für Klamotten ausgegeben, die nun Mike gehörten. Plötzlich fühlte es sich fast so an als würde Harvey ihn mit den hübschen Sachen kaufen wollen. Er musste das hier beenden. Er konnten sich nicht von Harvey aushalten lassen… seine Hure sein. 

Zögerlich ging er hinüber zu der Theke wo sich sein Dom und der Schneider immer noch über Anzüge unterhielten.

„Ähm?“ Er räusperte sich leise um Harveys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als dies jedoch nicht funktionierte, entschloss er sich, sie zu unterbrechen bevor sie noch mehr von Renés Zeit verschwendeten.

„Entschuldigung Harvey. Könnte ich dich mal kurz sprechen?“ 

„Was gibt es denn, Mike?“

„Vielleicht, hier drüben?“ Er versuchte Harvey von René weg zu bekommen und Harvey gab nach, als er den Ausdruck in Mikes Augen sah.

„Tut mir leid René, aber würdest du uns bitte für einen Moment entschuldigen?“

Harvey nahm Mike am Ellenbogen und führte ihn in eine Ecke des Raumes.

„Was ist denn so wichtig dass du uns unterbrechen musstest, Mike? Musst du den Plug loswerden? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du dich langsam daran gewöhnt hättest.“

„Ich…bitte Herr. Ich kann es nicht zulassen dass Ihr so viel Geld für mich ausgebt. Das ist einfach nicht richtig. Und Ihr habt ja bereits ganz viel für die T-Shirts und Hosen und Schuhe ausgegeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Anzug für ein paar hundert Dollar genügen sollte, wenn ich überhaupt einen Anzug brauche. Das ganze Zeug von Barney’s ist doch sicher ausreichend.“

Harvey verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und starrte ihn mit ernstem Blick an.

„Hör auf, Mike. Du stehst ganz kurz davor dir deine ersten fünf Schläge zu verdienen.“

„Aber Herr…“

„Ich sagte, dass du aufhören sollst, Michael. Lass es gut sein. Letzte Warnung.“

Bevor Mike darüber nachdenken konnte, entfuhr es ihm. „Gelb!“

Harvey legte den Kopf auf die Seite und studierte ihn aufmerksam. Mike schwitzte ein wenig und der Dom konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel aber er hielt Harveys ernstem Blick mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stand.

„Du willst wirklich deswegen dein Safeword benutzen, Mike? Nach allem was ich bisher mit dir gemacht habe ist dass deine rote Linie?“

„Gelb“, wiederholte der Sub stur.

Harvey sah ihn für einen weiteren Moment an und nickte dann langsam mit dem Kopf bevor er sich zu René herumdrehte.

„Bitte entschuldige uns für einen Moment. Mike und ich müssen etwas im Privaten diskutieren.“

Er bedeutete Mike, das Geschäft zu verlassen und folgte ihm. Als sie auf dem Bürgersteig standen, nur ein paar Schritte vom Eingang entfernt, drehte sich Mike zu ihm um und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Bitte hör mir zu, Harvey. Ich muss dir etwas sagen ohne dass ständig die Drohung einer Bestrafung über mir hängt.“

„Dann fang mal an. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht bestrafen werden. Du hast schließlich dein Safeword benutzt.”

“Wirklich?” Mike war immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch.

“Ja, wirklich. So funtioniert das mit dem Safeword, Mike. Keine Bestrafung. Ehrenwort. Und nun sag mir was los ist.”

“Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du soviel Geld für mich ausgibst, Harvey. Das ist Wahnsinn. Diese Anzüge kosten mehr als 10 Riesen. Das ist mehr als ich in 4 Monaten verdiene. Und du willst drei kaufen. Du bist mein Dom und mein Liebhaber aber ich hab dir bereits mehrmals gesagt, dass ich keinen Sugardaddy will. Du kannst mir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass du mich dafür bezahlst, dein Sub zu sein. Du hast mir bereits eine ganze Ladung neuer Klamotten gekauft. Sachen, die ich anziehen kann wenn du mit mir ausgehen möchtest. Aber Harvey, diese Anzüge… das ist einfach zu viel. Ich kann das einfach nicht…nein, das geht nicht. Das ist falsch. Ich bin keine Hure aber irgendwie gibst du mir gerade das Gefühl, dass ich eine bin.“

Harvey hatte stumm zugehört während Mike seine Meinung kundgetan hatte. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht steinern als wäre er vor Gericht. Aber nach Mikes letzten Worten wurden seine Augen weicher und ihm entfuhr ein leiser Seufzer.

„Bist du fertig, Mike?“

„Ich…ja.“

Harvey blickte einen Moment in die Ferne so als würde er seine Gedanken sortieren. Dann sah er Mike an aber anstatt des stählernen Dom-Blicks war sein Blick weich und auch ein wenig schuldbewusst.

„Als allererstes, ich versuche nicht dich zu kaufen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht mit Kleidung. Ich weiß, dass es dir nichts bedeutet. Das musst du mir glauben, Mike. Es war niemals meine Intention dass du dich so fühlst. Wie meine Hure, meine ich. Ich würde dich nie so sehen.“

Er streckte die Hand aus um Mikes Gesicht zu berühren aber überlegte es sich auf halbem Wege anders und seine Hand richtete stattdessen die Krawatte. Diese Geste war total unnötig da die Krawatte perfekt gewesen war, aber dieses kleine Zeichen sagte Mike, dass Harvey nicht so ruhig war, wie er äußerlich schien.

Nach ein paar Sekunden versuchte Harvey Mike seine Motive zu erklären.

„Du kennst mich noch nicht wirklich, Mike. Noch nicht alles von mir. Nicht die Person, die ich für den Rest der Welt bin. Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Mistkerl. Frag Donna, frag Ray, frag jeden der mich beruflich kennt. Mein Image ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass ich nicht aus reichem Hause komme, aber ich hab mich an einen gewissen Lebensstil gewöhnt, seit ich so viel verdiene. Aber Geld ist nicht wichtig, zumindest nicht wirklich. Geld ist dafür da um ausgegeben zu werden. Um mein Leben bequem zu machen. Aber wie Leute mich wahrnehmen ist sehr wichtig für mich.“

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn du nur ein Teilzeit-Sub für mich wärst, jemanden den ich manchmal ficken und den Hintern versohlen würde, dann wäre es mir scheißegal was du anhast, da ich dich sowieso die ganze Zeit nackt in meiner Wohnung rumlaufen lassen würde.“ Harvey streckte wieder zögerlich die Hand aus und diesmal berührte er Mikes Gesicht sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Aber du bist mehr für mich, Mike, falls du das noch nicht weißt. So viel mehr. Zwischen uns gibt es diese Verbindung und ich möchte dich nicht in meinem Penthouse verstecken. Ich will dich überall herumzeigen und damit angeben, was für einen perfekten und schönen Jungen ich habe. Wieviel Glück ich habe, dass du mir gehörst. Und ich will, dass die Leute sehen, dass ich mich um dich kümmern und für dich sorgen kann. Ja, ich bin so eitel und ich will, dass die Leute eifersüchtig sind, dass du mir gehörst. Bekleidung ist ein Teil davon. Also, ich kaufe die Klamotten weil ich ein eitler, selbstsüchtiger Mistkerl bin, Mike. Nicht weil ich dich kaufen möchte. Das hier ist viel mehr für mich als für dich, da ich ganz genau weiß, dass dich das alles nicht interessiert. Aber mir ist es wichtig. Also, lass es bitte zu, dass ich mich um dich kümmere und dich in hübsche Klamotten stecke damit die ganze Welt sehen kann, wie schön du bist.“

Harvey sah ihn bittend an und Mike konnte erkennen, wie viel von seiner Seele er gerade offenbart hatte. Der Gedanke an all das Geld verursachte ihm immer noch leichtes Unwohlsein, aber die Übelkeit in seiner Magengrube hatte nachgelassen.

„So lange es klar ist, dass ich das hier nicht will. Wie du schon gesagt hast, deine Kohle ist mir wirklich scheißegal. Deshalb bin ich nicht bei dir. Ich bin keine Hure und kein Schnorrer. Alles was ich von dir brauche und will, bist du. Deine Aufmerksamkeit und deine Zuwendung und deine Dominanz. Mehr brauche ich nicht von dir, Harvey.“

Harvey streckte die Hand aus und zog Mike in seine Arme.

„Du hast das alles, Mike. Versprochen.“

Mike hatte seine Nase in Harveys Halsbeuge vergraben und als er nickte konnte der ältere Mann die weichen Haare über seine Haut streichen spüren. Leider war nach dem Trip zum Friseur der bekannte Duft nach Kokos einem künstlichen Blumenduft gewichen.

„Nun gut. Dann tu was du tun must um dich dem Rest der Welt überlegen zu fühlen. Aber Harvey, bitte sag mir nie wieviel Geld du ausgegeben hast. Das würde mich krank machen.“

Er konnte spüren wie Harveys Mund an seiner Schläfe sich zu einem Grinsen verzog.

„Abgemacht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Leser. Feedback in Form von Kommentaren und Kudos ist mir immer herzlich willkommen.


	25. Kieran O'Connor

Nachdem Harvey ihn zurück in Renés Geschäft geleitete, suchte der Schneider mehrere Anzüge aus, die er Mike anprobieren ließ. Harvey spielte einmal mehr den Kammerdiener und half ihm mit den Hosen damit es zu keinerlei Zwischenfällen kam. Mittlerweile konnte der Sub das Silikon, das in seinem Anus steckte, beinahe vergessen solange er nur gehen oder stehen musste, aber sich hinzusetzen oder zu bücken fiel ihm immer noch schwer.

Nachdem Mike etliche von Renés Kreationen anprobiert hatte, wurde er von Harvey raus zum Wagen gesandt, während er selbst die Bestellung beim Schneider finalisierte. So hielt er sein Versprechen, dass Mike nie erfahren würde, wieviel der Dom für ihn ausgegeben hatte.

Als Harvey ihm endlich im Wagen Gesellschaft leistete, hatte Mike endgültig die Nase voll. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der gerne zum Shoppen ging und der heutige Tag hatte so einige Herausforderungen mit sich gebracht und nicht nur wegen dem Plug. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause, die Klamotten loswerden und sich von Harvey ficken lassen bis es ihm erlaubt war zu kommen, vorzugsweise in dieser Reihenfolge. Vielleicht könnte er auch noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen vertragen, zum Beispiel den Rest von der Lasagne, aber ganz abgesehen davon wollte er sonst nichts mehr tun.

Daher ruinierte Mike beinahe seine beinahe weiße Weste als Harvey seinen Fahrer anwies, zu einer Adresse in Hell’s Kitchen zu fahren.

„Warum fahren wir denn nicht nach Hause?“

Harvey, der gerade damit beschäftigt war auf seinem Smartphone herum zu tippen, schüttelte nur den Kopf anstelle ihm zu antworten.

„Wohin fahren wir denn jetzt noch? Ich denke ich hab jetzt wirklich alles was ich brauche, Herr.“ Er wusste dass er ein klein wenig rebellisch klang aber er war langsam mit den Nerven am Ende.

„Das wirst du schon sehen wenn wir ankommen. Und nun sei still. Übe schon mal für später. Du wirst es brauchen.“

Der entschiedene Ton in Harveys Stimme klang verheißungsschwanger und war daher genug Warnung für Mike, es gut sein zu lassen, obwohl es ihm ziemlich schwer fiel das kleine, aufsässige Schnauben zu unterdrücken, das ihm zwischen den Lippen hinausschlüpfen wollte. Er glich dies dafür mit einem Augenrollen aus, dass Harvey aber nicht sehen konnte da Mike vorsichtshalber aus dem Fenster blickte. Klar, er fühlte sich ein klein wenig rebellisch aber dann doch nicht genug, um einen Orgasmus aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, drückte Harvey auf einen Knopf und die Trennscheibe zwischen Ray und dem Rücksitz fuhr nach oben.

Harvey legte seine Hand auf Mikes Knie, als Zeichen für den Sub, aufzupassen. Gehorsam wandte er seinen Blick zu Harvey, was ihm ein kleines anerkennendes Lächeln einbrachte.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich wie du die Situation mit René vorhin gehandhabt hast. Dein Safeword zu benutzen war die richtige Option und ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Dadurch hatten wir die Möglichkeit in Ruhe über unsere Gefühle zu reden, ohne dass einer von uns beiden, und damit meine ich dich, sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, weil er wütend wurde. Und ich musste dich nicht übers Knie legen. Also, danke dafür. Es war die richtige Reaktion und das zeigt mir, dass du langsam lernst deine Impulse unter Kontrolle zu halten.“

Harvey beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und belohnte ihn mit einem kurzen aber nicht weniger intensiven Kuss bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte.

„Wie auch immer, verglichen mit dem was ich bei René von dir erwartet habe ist der nächste Ort zu dem wir fahren, und der Mann den ich dir vorstellen werde, noch eine größere Herausforderung für dich. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Also, ich möchte, dass du im Hinterkopf behältst, dass du jederzeit dein Safeword benutzen kannst wenn es sein muss. Aber bevor du es benutzt möchte ich, dass du versuchst mir zu vertrauen, auch wenn es dir ein wenig schwer fällt. Richte deinen Fokus einfach auf mich, Mike. Und du weißt ja: du gehörst mir und ich passe gut auf mein Eigentum auf.“

Während dieser kleinen Rede hatte Mike begonnen auf seiner Unterlippe herumzubeißen, so wie er es immer tat wenn er nervös war, und sein linkes Bein wippte heftig auf und ab, so als müsse er den ganzen emotionalen Stress, den Harveys Ankündigung verursacht hatte, loswerden. Der Anblick seines hyperaktiven Subs war genug um Harvey davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein wenig mehr Hilfe brauchte um sich für die kommende Situation zu wappnen, also erzählte Harvey ihm noch ein wenig mehr.

„Wir besuchen einen Freund von mir. Sein Name ist Kieran O’Connor und er ist der Dom, der mich unter die Fittiche genommen hat als ich ein Neuling in der Szene war. Er hat ein kleines Geschäft welches er exklusiv für uns öffnet. Ich weiß, dass du in meiner Gegenwart noch nie einem anderen Dom begegnet bist, also möchte ich, dass du während unseres Besuchs die folgenden Regeln beachtest.

Harvey hob die Hand und zählte die Regeln eine nach der anderen mit den Fingern ab.

„Erstens möchte ich, dass du nicht redest, es sei denn dir wird eine Frage gestellt. Zweitens werde ich dir mit einer Geste bedeuten, wenn ich möchte dass du kniest.“ Harvey machte die Geste, indem er mit der flachen Handfläche in Richtung Boden drückte. „Deine Augen sind vor dir auf den Boden gerichtet es sei denn, ich sag dir etwas anderes, und das gilt sowohl wenn du kniest als auch wenn du an meiner Seite stehst. Drittens, wenn ich dich vorstelle, wirst du den Kopf leicht beugen, du wirst Kieran und mich mit Herr ansprechen und du wirst absolut höflich zu uns beiden sein. Viertens, du wirst jeden Befehl den ich dir erteile ohne zu murren ausführen, auch wenn du den Grund nicht kennst. Hast du das verstanden, Michael? Das ist mir wirklich sehr wichtig.“

„Ja, Herr. Ich habe verstanden. Aber darf ich bitte eine Frage stellen?“

Harvey gab mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung.

„Wir Euer Freund mich anfassen?“

Mike klang so als würde ihm diese Vorstellung Unbehagen bereiten und Harvey konnte Mikes Sorge ein Stück weit nachvollziehen. Schließlich hatte Mike es in ihrem Vertrag ausdrücklich abgelehnt, an einen anderen Dom weiter gereicht zu werden. Aber in der kurzen Zeit mit seinem Sub war es auch für ihn ein hartes Limit geworden, auch wenn er es Mike noch nicht gesagt hatte. Er wollte Mike mit niemandem teilen. Mike gehörte ihm, und nur ihm alleine.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies nötig sein wird. Aber wenn doch, dann versichere ich dir, dass wir dir vorher erklären warum und dich um deine Erlaubnis bitten. Wäre das so in Ordnung, Michael?“

Mike atmete erleichtert aus und schenkte ihm ein nervöses kleines Lächeln. „Ja, ich denke das ist okay, Herr.“

„Dann sag mir deine Farbe. Und sobald wir durch die Tür sind werde ich dich nicht dauernd danach fragen, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dich trotzdem sehr aufmerksam beobachten werde. Ich weiß, wenn du Probleme bekommst und ich werde dir wenn nötig helfen. Okay?“

„Meine Farbe ist Grün, Herr. Ich vertraue Euch.“

Harvey beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen gegen Mikes Schläfe.

„Danke, Sweetheart.“

**********

Das rote Ziegelsteingebäude in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße sah ziemlich normal aus und Harvey ging zu einer schwarzen Metalltür. Ein diskretes Messingschild in welches nur der Name „O’Connor“ in schwarzer Kursivschrift eingraviert war, war der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass sich dahinter irgendein Geschäft verbergen mochte. Was für eine Art Geschäft war jedoch nicht ersichtlich.

Harvey drückte auf die Türklingel und blickte in die kleine Kamera und nach ein paar Sekunden summte der Türsummer. Sie betraten ein nur schwach beleuchtetes aber sehr sauberes Treppenhaus und stiegen die Treppe bis in den ersten Stock hoch. Dort wurden sie von einem großen, rothaarigen Mann mit ebenso rotem Vollbart begrüßt, der sie an einer ebenfalls schwarzen, ungekennzeichneten Tür erwartete.

„Harvey. Komm rein. Schön, dass du endlich da bist.“ Da schwang ein klein wenig Kritik in der Begrüßung mit.

„Hallo, Kieran. Es tut mir leid. Wir hinken ein wenig im Zeitplan hinterher. René konnte nicht aufhören, an Mike herum zu zupfen.“

Die beiden Männer betraten den kargen Vorraum während sie die Hände schüttelten und Mike folgte ihnen ein wenig zögerlich. Bislang war er von Harveys Freund komplett ignoriert worden.

„Kieran, dies ist mein Sub, Mike.“

Zum ersten Mal wandte der rothaarige Mann Mike seine Aufmerksamkeit zu und musterte ihn ganz offen.

Der Sub trat einen kleinen Schritt vor, so dass er neben seinem Dom stand, aber erinnerte sich gerade rechtzeitig und senkte den Kopf anstatt seine Hand auszustrecken.

„Herr.“

„Hallo Mike. Sieh mal an. Du bist ein wirklich hübscher kleiner Sub.“ Die dunkle Stimme des sehr großen Fremden hatte einen leichten irischen Akzent aber der Ton, der ein wenig von oben herab klang, ging Mike vom ersten Moment an auf die Nerven.

Mike wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und da Kierans Statement auch keine Frage beinhaltete, hielt er den Mund fest geschlossen und blickte demütig zu Boden, froh darüber, dass er seine Irritation vor dem fremden Dom verbergen konnte.

Ein wohlklingendes, tiefes Lachen ertönte ob seines unterwürfigen Verhaltens.

„Und so wohlerzogen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harvey. Du hast ihn sehr gut trainiert.“ 

Harveys Hand hatte sich auf Mikes unteren Rücken gelegt und der Daumen rieb beruhigende Kreise während der Rest der Handfläche Wärme durch den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts ausstrahlte, fast so als könnte er Mikes Gefühle spüren und wollte ihm damit versichern, dass alles gut war. Harveys Stimme klang jedoch sehr nüchtern und auch ein wenig entschuldigend. Entschuldigend zu Gunsten Kierans, und nicht für Mike.

„Wir haben gerade erst mit seiner Erziehung begonnen und obwohl Mike sehr begierig ist zu lernen, stehen ihm seine Emotionen manchmal ein wenig im Weg. Ich würde es daher sehr begrüßen wenn du ihn weder auf die Probe stellst noch provozierst. Ich würde ihn heute Abend lieber ficken als ihm den Arsch zu versohlen. Und Kieran, ich weiß dass ich dir das nicht sagen muss, aber keine Berührung ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Es ist ein hartes Limit.“

Kieran warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Deins oder seins?“

„Für uns beide. Ich teile ihn nicht.“

Harvey machte die runter-Geste mit seiner Hand und Mike sank gehorsam auf die Knie, stöhnte jedoch leise auf als der Plug sich ihn ihm bewegte.

„Knieprobleme? In seinem Alter?“ fragte Kieran mitleidig, aber mehr in Harveys Richtung als in Mikes.

„Anal Plug“, erklärte Harvey trocken.

„Ah, ja. Das erklärt einiges. Er läuft aber ganz gut. Manchmal bewegt er sich ein wenig merkwürdig aber das könnte auch ein Muskelkater sein.“

„Er hatte ja auch den ganzen Tag Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen. Du hättest ihn mal heute Morgen sehen sollen. Da wäre er beinahe ein paar Mal in seiner Unterhose gekommen.“

„Armer kleiner Kerl. Dann ist er wohl ein Neuling? Oder hast du einen großen Plug benutzt um ihn zu dehnen?“

„Den kleinsten. Aber bis gestern war er eine Jungfrau.“

„Wow. Du glücklicher Mistkerl.“

Eine Hand landete sanft auf seinem Kopf und begann, ihn zu streicheln und seine Kopfhaut mit den Fingerspitzen zu massieren. Mike lehnte sich instinktiv in die Berührung. Während des Gesprächs war er immer ärgerlicher geworden und obwohl er wusste, dass Harvey nicht die Absicht hatte, dass er sich schlecht fühlte, hatte ihn die Art und Weise, wie die beiden Männer über ihn sprachen, ziemlich aufgeregt. Fast so als wäre er gar nicht da, oder noch schlimmer, ein Haustier.

„Ich weiß, Kieran. Das kannst du mir glauben.“

Der rothaarige Mann klatsche in die Hände so als wolle er mit einem neuen Thema beginnen.

„Also, du willst eine eigene Ausrüstung für deinen kleinen Subbie kaufen? Hast du was Besonderes im Sinn?“

_Wasserschüssel, Leine, Hundebett, Kauknochen, _dachte Mike sarkastisch. Die beiden Männer hätten wirklich über einen Hundewelpen sprechen können, wenn man die Hintergründe nicht kannte.

„Das Übliche würde ich sagen. Er reagiert sehr stark auf das Spiel mit seinen Nippeln also sind ein paar verschiedene Klemmen definitiv auf meiner Einkaufsliste. Und Penisringe. Er ist wunderschön wenn er verzweifelt kommen möchte. Und vielleicht ein paar Fesseln und Knebel, aber ich würde gerne mit den Klemmen anfangen.

„Und wie sieht’s mit einem Halsband aus? Du weißt, dass ich eines genau nach deinen Wünschen anfertigen könnte. Ich könnte heute seine Maße nehmen und in ein paar Tagen, je nachdem was für ein Material du möchtest, hätte ich etwas Einzigartiges für ihn, dass ihm perfekt passt.“

Harvey blickte hinunter zu Mike, der den Blick immer noch fest auf den Boden gerichtet hielt. Aber er konnte die innere Anspannung spüren, die sein Junge ausstrahlte. Einem Sub einen Collar - ein Halsband anzulegen, war ein sehr großer Schritt und wenn man nach dem Fragebogen ging, dann war Mike sich nicht ganz sicher was er darüber denken sollte.

Harvey wusste, dass sie früher oder später darüber reden müssten, aber im Moment war es noch ein wenig zu früh dafür.

„Noch nicht, Kieran. Wir haben uns noch nicht ernsthaft darüber unterhalten da Mike erst ein wenig mehr als eine Woche mein Sub ist. Wir sind noch nicht soweit.“

Der andere Dom zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nun gut. Dann lass uns mal in den Verkaufsraum gehen.“

Er führte sie durch die Tür und in einen hell erleuchteten offenen Raum, der vielleicht doppelt so groß wie die Wohnfläche von Harveys Penthouse war. Regale und Vitrinen standen an den Ziegelwänden und in den Abständen zwischen den großen Fensterflächen waren einige Schaufensterpuppen in kompliziert aussehenden Fesseln aus Metall und Leder ausgestellt. Ein Andreas-Kreuz und einige andere BDSM-Möbel standen herum, ein paar von ihnen aus Sicherheitsgründen an der Wand befestigt. Nahe der Eingangstür stand ein Tresen mit einem Computer und einigen Papieren darauf und das war der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass es sich hier tatsächlich um ein Geschäft handelte. Es hätte sonst auch eine Kunstgalerie sein können.

Das Herzstück des Raumes war eine ausgefeilte Spanking / Bondage - Bank. Sie stand genau unter einem Deckenlicht und Mike fand sie wunderschön, mit dem matt-gebürsteten Aluminiumrahmen und dem tiefroten Leder der Polsterungen. Er konnte sehen, dass die Hand- und Kniestützen individuell verstellbar waren, genauso wie die Liegesektion der Bank, so dass der oder die Sub in verschiedene Positionen gebracht werden konnte. Lange Lederriemen hingen fast bis zum Boden hinab, so dass wer auch immer bearbeitet wurde, festgeschnallt werden konnte. Und obwohl die Bank eigentlich ein Folterinstrument war, sah sie ziemlich bequem aus.

Er fragte sich kurz, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, auf dieser Bank festgeschnallt zu sein und den Hintern von Harvey versohlt zu bekommen. Sich hilflos und ganz und gar seinem Dom ausgeliefert zu fühlen, während sein Körper als Spielzeug benutzt wird. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um dieses Bild loszuwerden und blickte sich dann ein wenig um, da es ziemlich viel zu sehen gab.

Er ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung einer der Vitrinen und blieb deshalb hinter Harvey und Kieran zurück, die nun neben der Spanking-Bank in der Mitte des Raumes standen. Als Harvey bemerkte, dass Mike nicht mehr brav bei Fuß war, er rief ihn etwas genervt zu sich.

„Mike! Komm her.“

Da er Harveys Irritation bemerkte, eilte der Sub sofort zu ihm. Er erwartete die knien-Geste aber stattdessen wandte sich Harvey an Kieran.

„Ich habe Mike vorher nicht gesagt was ihn hier erwartet und nun hat ihn seine Neugierde beinahe in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Einfach meine Seite zu verlassen und herumzulaufen würde ihm normalerweise eine Bestrafung einbringen. Ich möchte ihm daher gerne noch ein paar Dinge erklären.“

„Klar. Weißt du was? Ich such schon mal ein paar Nippelklemmen und Penisringe heraus während du deinen kleinen Sub belehrst.“ Der Ire wandte sich ab und ging zu einer der Vitrinen an einer Wand.

„Mike, komm hier her. Augen zu mir.“ 

Harvey deutete auf eine Stelle direkt vor ihm und der Sub brachte sich in Position und löste seine Augen vom Boden um seinen Dom anzusehen.

„Ich weiß, dass das hier eine Menge zum Verarbeiten ist. Also lass mich dir ein paar Sachen erklären.“ Mit einer ausholenden Geste bedeutete er Mike, dass er sich umsehen durfte.

„Wie du sehen kannst befinden wir uns in einem Sex-Shop, wenn auch nicht in einem gewöhnlichen. Kieran ist der Besitzer und auch der Designer und Hersteller der meisten Dinge die du hier sehen kannst. Er war früher Goldschmied und hat auch mit Juwelen gearbeitet aber nun nutzt er sein Talent dazu, diese wunderschönen und sehr speziellen Spielzeuge und Gegenstände anzufertigen. Er macht kleine Dinge wie Nippelklemmen und Penisringe aber auch große Möbelstücke wie diese Bank hier.“ Er klopfte mit der Hand auf die Spanking-Bank und plötzlich fühlte sich Mike ein wenig davon eingeschüchtert, dass Kieran sowas Schönes gebaut hatte.

„Kierans Kunden gehören fast ausschließlich zur BDSM-Szene und er ist weltweit in bestimmten Kreisen bekannt. Einige der Dinge die du hier siehst sind aus Silikon und Latex und daher nicht von ihm kreiert, aber die meisten Dinge bestehen aus Leder und Metall. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht um dir deine eigene Auswahl an Nippelklemmen und Penisringen und noch ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten zu kaufen. Natürlich könnte ich all das auch ganz normal im Internet bestellen, aber wie bei meinen Anzügen ziehe ich speziell hergestellte Dinge vor und ich kaufe nur von dem Besten. Und Kieran ist nun mal der Beste in seinem Spezialgebiet.“

„Danke für das Kompliment.“

Der Besitzer war wieder zu ihnen gestoßen und hielt ein Juweliertablett mit einer Auswahl von verschiedenen Nippelklemmen in seinen großen Händen. Die silbrigen Gegenstände funkelten auf dem dunkelblauen Samtstoff, mit dem das Tablett bezogen war. Das hier war tatsächlich kein gewöhnlicher Sex-Shop. Das hier war das _Tiffany’s_ aller Sex-Shops.

„Es ist nur die Wahrheit, Kieran. Du weißt ja, dass ich kein Schmeichler bin.“

„Also wie schaut’s aus. Möchtest du die hier mal an deinem Subbie anprobieren? Alles was du hier siehst kannst du in Silber, Gold in allen Farben und Platin haben. Wenn du ein paar hübsche Steine möchtest ist das auch kein Problem, obwohl ich das Glitzerzeug eher für weibliche Subs mache. Das gleiche gilt auch für Penisringe aus Metall. Aber ich könnte auch ein paar Steine in einen ledernen Penisring einfügen, wenn du möchtest.“

Harvey nickte nachdem er sich die Auswahl besehen hatte, drehte sich zurück zu Mike und studierte ihn nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube bei seinem hellen Hautton steht ihm Weißgold oder Platin am besten. Aber keine Steine. Das wäre dann doch ein bisschen zu weiblich, denke ich.“

Kieran nickte. „Aye, ich denke du hast Recht. Diese Klemmen hier sind alle aus Silber aber wie schon gesagt, das Material ist optional. Das hier sind nur meine Vorführstücke. Aber keine Angst. Nach jeder Vorführung mach ich alles sorgfältig sauber.“

Harvey nickte und blickte Mike an.

„Mike, zieh dich aus. Wir müssen sehen wie diese Klemmen und ein paar andere Dinge an dir aussehen, also brauchen wir dich nackt.“

Mike sackte tatsächlich die Kinnlade hinunter und für ein paar Herzschläge dachte er, dass er sich verhört hatte und blieb regungslos stehen. Sicherlich würde Harvey doch nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er vor einem Fremden nackt wäre.

“5…4…3…”

Nun, da hatte er wohl falsch gedacht. Hastig schlüpfte er mit den Füßen aus den neuen Schuhen und fing dann an, seine Klamotten abzulegen. Aber sein Gesicht glühte dunkelrot vor Scham.

Er liebte es, vor Harvey nackt zu sein und war eigentlich auch nicht unbedingt schamhaft, aber sich so bloß und verletzlich vor Kieran zu zeigen war etwas, dass Mike lieber nicht tun würde, besonders da ihn der andere Dom so ansah als wäre er ein prämierter Cockerspaniel und kein menschliches Wesen.

Aber Harvey hatte ihn um Vertrauen gebeten also würde er wenigstens versuchen, ihm soweit es ging zu gehorchen. Er hatte dem Spiel in der Öffentlichkeit ja schließlich zugestimmt, solange es in einer sicheren Umgebung stattfand, und obwohl er sich sowas wie das hier nicht dabei vorgestellt hatte als er den Fragebogen ausgefüllt hatte, erfüllte der Shop, der ja nur für sie geöffnet hatte, doch die Kriterien. Also war Harveys Befehl innerhalb ihrer vereinbarten Parameter und Mike konnte sich nicht beschweren. Und er wollte nicht schon wieder sein Safeword benutzen. Einmal am Tag reichte.

Er schnaufte ein paar Mal heftig als er sich vorbeugen musste um seine Socken und die enge Jeans loszuwerden, aber obwohl der Plug dabei fest gegen seine Prostata gedrückt wurde, mochte sein Schwanz Kieran anscheinend genauso wenig wie er selbst, da er schlaff blieb.

Harvey nahm Mikes Kleidung entgegen und legte sie über eine Armstütze der Spanking-Bank während Kieran das Tablett auf dem mittleren Teil der Bank ablegte. Nun beobachtete er Mike mit vor seiner breiten Brust verschränkten Armen und einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, so als würde er den Sub aus irgendeinem Grund genau abschätzen.

Sobald er nackt war, kreuzte Mike seine Handgelenke auf dem unteren Rücken und blickte zu Boden, wobei er sich fest auf einen Punkt vor seinen nackten Zehen fokussierte, damit er ja nicht sehen konnte, was Kieran machte.

Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, die Anwesenheit des anderen Doms zu ignorieren und einfach so zu tun als wäre nur Harvey mit ihm in diesem Raum. Aber er konnte immer noch die Hitze in seinen Wangen spüren und er wusste, dass die Röte sehr wahrscheinlich bis runter zu seinem Hals und der Brust gekrochen war.

„Er ist ziemlich schüchtern“, bemerkte Kieran. „Aber sehr hübsch, mit deinen Bissmarken auf seinem Körper. Auf seiner hellen Haut zeichnen sie sich schön ab. Hast du ihn zum Enthaaren geschickt oder hat er das von sich aus gemacht?“

Mike fing an heftig auf seiner Unterlippe herumzubeißen. _Halt die Klappe, halt die Klappe!_

„Ich hab ihn zu Natalie geschickt. Sie hat einen tollen Job gemacht, aber selbst mit den paar Haaren die er vorher gehabt hat war er sehr schön.“

Harvey seufzte leise als er sah was Mike mit seiner Unterlippe machte. Er wischte sanft mit seinem Daumen über Mikes Mund um ihn zum Aufhören zu bringen und legte dann die Hand auf Mikes Schulter, die er leicht mit den Fingern drückte um ihn zu ankern, während er seine Unterhaltung mit Kieran fortführte.

„Kieran, es tut mir leid, aber so wie es aussieht hält Mike sich gerade noch so im Zaum. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag für ihn und bisher hat er sich unglaublich gut gehalten. Aber jetzt gerade ist es offensichtlich, dass er gleich etwas Dummes machen wird. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist er kurz davor etwas zu sagen, dass er lieber nicht sagen sollte. Um das zu verhindern bräuchte ich nochmal ein paar Minuten. Vielleicht könntest du ja in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Penisringe und auch Käfige raussuchen. Er ist lang und auf der dünneren Seite wenn er erigiert ist.“

Mike konnte Kierans Blick auf seiner Haut brennen spüren aber dann ließ der Ire sie alleine.

„Auf die Knie, Mike. Augen hoch zu mir.“

Sobald er hochblickte und Harveys braune Augen fand, fühlte Mike sich ein wenig sicherer und seine Nerven beruhigten sich merkbar.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum du so aufgewühlt bist? Vorzugsweise mit einem Satz?“

Mike brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um in Worte zu fassen, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ihr redet über mich als wäre ich ein Haustier und kein Mensch und deshalb fühle ich mich wertlos, Herr.“

Harvey sah zu ihm hinab und für einen Moment flackerte ein berechnender Ausdruck über seine Gesichtszüge. Dann glitten seine Finger in Mikes Haare und begannen, ihn zu streicheln.

„Du bist eine Person, Mike. Kieran und ich wissen das. Aber als mein Sub bist du auch sowas wie ein menschliches Haustier für mich. Eines, dass ich sehr schätze und mag.“

Mike zog die Augen zusammen und als Harvey das sah, lachte er tatsächlich leise.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Fühl meine Finger in deinen Haaren, Mike. Ich tätschle und streichle dich wie ich einen kleinen Welpen streicheln würde. Und du liebst es. Ich befehle dir, dich für mich hinzuknien oder eine bestimmte Position einzunehmen, sogar für mich zu kommen, und du machst es nicht nur, sondern du liebst es. Und ich liebe es, dass du es liebst.“

Die streichelnden Finger fuhren hinunter zu seinem Gesicht und streiften über seine Wangenknochen hinab zu seiner Kinnlinie bevor sie in Richtung des Nackens wanderten. Die Finger übten unterhalb der Haarlinie leichten Druck aus, während der Daumen weiterhin das Gesicht des Subs liebkoste. Wäre Mike ein richtiger kleiner Welpe, dann hätte ihn die Mutterhündin genau dort am Nacken gepackt und jetzt den Druck von Harveys Fingern an dieser Stelle zu spüren, machte etwas mit Mike. Er wollte die Augen schließen und sich einfach ergeben und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte lehnte er sich in die Berührung und sein ganzer Körper entspannte sich.

„Die Verärgerung die du gerade jetzt spürst wird durch dein rationales Denken ausgelöst, dass dir sagt, dass du deine Instinkte ignorieren und allgemeingültige Regeln auf diese ungewöhnliche Situation anwenden sollst. Aber mit deinem Instinkt ist nichts verkehrt. So wie du dich gerade in meine Berührung lehnst zum Beispiel, das ist einfach atemberaubend schön, Mike. Für uns beide. Hör auf so hart gegen deine Bedürfnisse anzukämpfen, Michael. Ich bin hier und kümmere mich um dich und alles was du tun musst, ist mir zu vertrauen und zu gehorchen.“

Harvey ließ Mikes Nacken los und umfasste sein Gesicht stattdessen mit beiden Händen.

„Du bist mein hübscher kleiner Sub. Mein wunderschöner braver Junge. Und jetzt im Moment gibt es nicht nur einen sondern zwei sehr erfahrene Doms die sich um deine Bedürfnisse kümmern wollen.“

Harvey konnte in Mikes Augen sehen, dass der Sub immer noch nicht überzeugt war also entschloss sich Harvey dazu, eine private Information mit ihm zu teilen.

„Weißt du, Kieran hat seit mehreren Jahre eine feste Beziehung mit einer hübschen kleinen Sub Namens Laura und wenn du die beiden jemals zusammen siehst, dann wird dir sofort die Liebe und Hingabe auffallen, die sie füreinander haben. Ich habe ihnen ein paar Mal beim Spielen zugesehen, aber ich habe mich noch nie richtig mit Laura unterhalten. Ich habe ihr mal mein Kompliment ausgesprochen nachdem Kieran und sie eine Vorstellung bei Natascha gegeben hatten, aber wir haben uns nie näher unterhalten. Sie gehört mir nicht und ein Dom unterhält sich nicht so einfach mit dem Sub eines anderen Dom, zumindest nicht ohne guten Grund und ohne Erlaubnis. Die meisten Doms die ich kenne sind ziemlich besitzergreifend und beiläufiger, nicht vorher ausgehandelter Kontakt mit dem Sub eines anderen Doms wird nicht gerne gesehen. Aber nur weil wir dich nicht so behandeln wie wir gegenseitig miteinander umgehen, bedeutet das nicht, dass wir dich nicht wertschätzen. Also hör auf beleidigt zu sein. Dafür gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund.“

„Es ist bloß, ich fühl mich irgendwie gedemütigt“, murmelte Mike. „Es tut mir leid aber es ist halt so.“

„Und warum ist das so, Michael? Zwei Doms sagen dir wie schön du bist. Dass du wohlerzogen bist. Dass ich glücklich sein kann, dich gefunden zu haben. Warum solltest du dich deshalb gedemütigt fühlen?“

„Ich…weil…wenn Ihr es so ausdrückt weiß ich es auch nicht. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl.“

„Okay. Versuch mal es so zu sehen. Heute Abend stehst du im Mittelpunkt unserer Aufmerksamkeit. Zwei sehr erfahrene Doms kümmern sich nur darum, die richtige Ausrüstung für dich zu finden, so dass du noch hübscher aussiehst und dich beim Spielen richtig gut fühlst. Und obwohl du kein Mitspracherecht darüber hast, was ich an deinem Körper befestige oder vielleicht sogar einführe, und was ich kaufen werde, bist du trotzdem die Hauptperson, und von nun an hoffentlich still und gehorsam.“

Mike dachte einen Moment darüber nach, sicher, dass da irgendwas mit Harveys Argumentation nicht stimmen konnte, aber er konnte den Fehler nicht finden.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr. So hab ich es bisher nicht gesehen aber nun, da Ihr es mir erklärt habt, weiß ich dass Ihr Recht habt.“

„Kann ich Kieran zu uns zurückrufen? Er wartet auf der anderen Seite des Raums mit einem Tablett voller Penisringe und Käfige und ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, einen davon um deinen hübschen kleinen Schwanz zu legen.“

„Ja, Herr. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich daneben benommen habe.“

„Ist schon gut, Mike. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich dich aufmerksam beobachten und dir helfen werde, wenn du mich brauchst.“

Mike konnte die Schritte des herannahenden Doms hören.

„Habt ihr alles geklärt?“ Die tiefe Stimme klang ein klein wenig besorgt.

„Ja, danke dass du uns ein wenig Zeit gegeben hast.“

„Muss ich irgendwas wissen?“

„Nein, ich glaube wir sind okay. Aber nun ist es sicher, dass Mike nicht auf Demütigung steht. Daher auch sein nicht sehr enthusiastischer Schwanz. Und du kannst mir glauben wenn ich dir versichere, dass das bisher noch nie vorgekommen ist.“

„Demütigung?“ Kieran wirkte ernsthaft verblüfft.

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, habe ich gerade erst mit seiner Erziehung begonnen und obwohl er meine Anweisungen sonst sehr willig ausführt, hat er noch nie in meiner Gegenwart mit einem anderem Dom interagiert und kennt daher die Verhaltensregeln nicht. Er ist ein wenig verletzt weil er denkt, dass wir ihn nicht wie eine richtige Person behandelt haben.“

„Ich…das tut mir echt leid zu hören.“ Die Stimme des Iren klang ehrlich und Mike war ein wenig besänftigt, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

„Harvey, erlaubst du mir, mit deinem Sub zu sprechen?“

Harvey gab sein Einverständnis mit einem Nicken und machte Platz, so dass Kieran sich nun vor dem knienden Mike hinstellen konnte. Der Sub richtete den Blick sofort auf den Boden um dem ernsten Blick der grauen Augen zu entkommen.

„Mike, würdest du mich bitte ansehen?“

Obwohl es als Bitte formuliert war, wusste Mike dennoch, dass Kieran es als Anweisung gemeint hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er nicht gehorchen, da Kieran ja überhaupt nicht das Recht hatte, ihm Befehle zu erteilen, aber dann hob er seinen Blick da er wusste, dass Harvey nicht erfreut wäre, wenn er unhöflich zu seinem Freund wäre.

Als er in Kierans Gesicht blickte war er überrascht von dem was er sah. Anstelle von Überheblichkeit und Ungeduld konnte er Bedauern und Sorge im Gesicht des Doms lesen.

„Danke, Mike. Und es tut mir leid, dass du meine Bemerkungen zu deiner Person demütigend findest. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du in der von dir gewählten Rolle ein wenig sicherer bist, auch in Anwesenheit eines fremden Doms, aber das ist offensichtlich neu für dich. Ich spreche normalerweise die Subs eines anderen Doms nicht an, da sie mich nichts angehen und ich kein Recht dazu habe und erfahrene Subs erwarten auch nicht, in eine Unterhalten zwischen Doms mit einbezogen zu werden. Ich verstehe, dass dies komisch auf dich wirken mag, aber das gehört zu der Rolle dazu, die du dir ausgesucht hast.“

Er unterbrach sich, so als wollte er herausfinden was gerade in Mike vorging und als der Gesichtsausdruck des Subs skeptisch blieb, fuhr er fort. „Ich habe es ernst gemeint als ich sagte, dass du sehr hübsch bist und dass Harvey sich glücklich schätzen kann, dich gefunden zu haben. Es ist schon lange her, dass er fest mit jemandem zusammen war und ich kann sehen, wie gut ihr zusammen passt. Also, denkst du wir können von vorne anfangen und auch Freunde sein?“

Am Anfang von Kierans Rede hatte Mike einen strengen Anschiss oder zumindest eine Abwertung seiner Gefühle erwartet. Stattdessen hatte Kieran ihm erklärt, wie sich Subs normalerweise in Gesellschaft verhielten ohne ihm dabei das Gefühl zu geben, dumm zu sein. Er konnte nun sehen, dass er sich dringend entweder ein dickeres Fell zulegen musste, oder besagtes dickes Fell auf seinem Hintern züchten musste, da Harvey wohl in Zukunft nicht immer so geduldig mit ihm sein würde.

„Ja, Herr. Danke für Eure Erklärung. Ich verstehe nun, dass Ihr mich nicht verletzen wolltet und es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch falsch verstanden habe.“

Kieran streckte die Hand aus aber bevor er Mike berührte blickte er zu Harvey. „Darf ich?“

„Da musst du Mike fragen. Es ist seine Entscheidung.“

„Mike, darf ich dich berühren um dir meine Zuneigung zu zeigen?“

„Ich…“, sein Blick wanderte zu Harvey der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. _Es ist deine Entscheidung, mein Junge._

„Ja, okay. Aber bitte nur am Kopf, Herr.“

Kierans Hand streichelte ihm kurz durch die Haare, wohl wissend, dass Mike die Geste nicht genießen konnte. Aber sie wussten beide, dass es sich um ein Friedensangebot handelte, sowohl die Geste an sich als auch die Tatsache, dass Mike die Berührung akzeptierte. Nach der kurzen Berührung trat Kieran zurück und machte Platz für Harvey.

„Steh auf, Mike.“

Sobald er wieder auf den Füßen stand, die Hände immer noch hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, zog Harvey ihn in seine Arme, so dass er fest gegen den warmen, soliden Körper seines Dom gepresst war.

„Wirst du nun mein braver Junge sein, Michael? Denk dran, wir sind nur für dich hier. Damit du ein paar schöne neue Spielzeuge haben kannst.“

„Ja, Herr. Ich werde Euer braver Junge sein.“

Eine warme Hand tätschelte seinen Hintern kurz aber liebevoll. In den letzten paar Tagen war Mike aufgefallen, wie sehr Harvey es anscheinend mochte seinen Hintern anzufassen und mittlerweile waren diese leichten Berührungen zu einer Quelle der Sicherheit für ihn geworden.

„Ich möchte, dass du ganz still stehst, Augen nach vorne. Du kannst darauf reagieren wie sich Dinge anfühlen aber ansonsten möchte ich, dass du still bleibst. Keine Worte und nur ein Minimum an Geräuschen, außer ich stelle dir eine Frage. Stell dir einfach vor, dass du eine der Schaufensterpuppen bist. Kannst du das für mich tun, Mike?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Braver Junge.“

Mike stellte sich aufrecht hin und seine Augen suchten sich einen Ziegelstein an der gegenüberliegenden Wand aus, auf den er sich konzentrieren konnte, während die beiden Doms sich weiter unterhielten, genauso wie zuvor.

„Er ist ja wirklich sehr schön aber wenn du ihn in einen Penisring stecken möchtest, dann muss er vorher seine Schüchternheit überwinden.“

Harvey grinste nur. „Keine Sorge. Wenn wir mit seinen Brustwarzen fertig sind, dann ist sein Schwanz kein Problem mehr. Aber vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Käfig anfangen, da er gerade schlaff ist. Du kannst mir glauben wenn ich sagen, dass das eher selten der Fall ist. Ich hatte schon befürchtet dass wir Eiswürfel bräuchten um ihn weich zu machen, also nutzen wir wohl besser die günstige Gelegenheit.“

Kieran zeigte ihm das Juweliertablett mit den Penisringen und Käfigen und Harvey suchten sich einen relativ einfach konstruierten Käfig aus und hielt ihn so, dass Mike ihn aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.

„Mike, sieh mich an.“

Mikes Augen blickten zur Seite um Harveys Blick einzufangen aber er bemühte sich, nicht den Gegenstand in Harveys Hand zu mustern.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir hinsichtlich Peniskäfigen ein wenig unsicher warst und sie als mögliches softes Limit kategorisiert hast. Ich schlage vor, dass wir einen ausprobieren und wenn du es wirklich nicht magst, dann wissen wir wenigstens sicher, dass es ein hartes Limit ist und können den Vertrag entsprechend anpassen. Ich persönlich hätte schon gerne die Option dich in einen Käfig zu stecken, aber die endgültige Entscheidung, zumindest heute, liegt bei dir. Also, hab ich deine Erlaubnis, deinen Penis zur Probe in den Käfig zu stecken?“

Mike sah sich den Käfig nun mit unverhohlener Neugierde an. Der Käfig bestand aus einem größeren Metallring, der mittels eines kleinen Scharniers an der Unterseite aufgemacht werden konnte. Vier weitere, etwas kleinere, solide Ringe waren mit Metallstäben an der Seite miteinander verbunden, so dass sie die Form eines schlaffen Penis nachbildeten, und die Spitze war mit einer Art Kappe, in der ein kleines Loch war, bedeckt. Ein kleines Schloss an der Oberseite dieser Konstruktion hielt das Ganze zusammen und Mike konnte sehen, dass er keine Chance hatte, hart zu werden, wenn er dieses Ding trug. Pinkeln wäre wohl möglich, da die Kappe ja ein kleines Loch hatte. Es sah nicht allzu unbequem aus und da es seine Entscheidung war und sie nur schauen wollten wie es sich anfühlte, gab er ohne zu zögern sein Einverständnis.

Harvey führte seinen schlaffen Penis in den Käfig ein und befestigte dann den größeren Ring hinter seinem Hodensack und verschloss die beiden Hälften. Mit einem Klicken drückte er das Schloss zu und Mike war gefangen.

Die Metallringe fühlten sich kalt auf seiner Haut an, aber es zwickte ihn nicht oder bog ihn in eine unangenehme Form obwohl der Ring hinter seinen Hoden sehr eng saß, damit er nicht einfach so heraus schlüpfen konnte ohne das Schloss zu öffnen. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich sogar ziemlich gut an. Nun gehörte sein Schwanz wirklich nur Harvey und dieser Gedanke war ziemlich erregend, obwohl Erregung eigentlich das Letzte war, was er nun fühlen wollte.

„Mike, du hast meine Erlaubnis zu sprechen. Sag mir was du denkst.“

„Ich…es ist okay, glaub ich. Es ist nicht unbequem. Und ich denke…“ Er konnte spüren wie sein Schwanz ein wenig anschwoll und nun fest gegen die Metallringe drückte. Scheiße, er war wirklich ein totaler Subbie wenn der Gedanke daran, dass Harvey seinen Schwanz besaß den besagten Schwanz so sehr anmachte dass er hart wurde.

„Sprich weiter, Mike.“ An Harveys leicht amüsiertem Unterton konnte Mike erkennen, dass sein Dom ganz genau wusste, was gerade in ihm vorging.

„Ich glaub ich mag es, dass mein Penis Euch gehört und dass nur Ihr Zugang dazu habt, Herr. Durch den Käfig fühl ich noch mehr, dass ich Euch gehöre und das mag ich sehr.“ Seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden, da er sich ein wenig dafür schämte, wie sehr er den Käfig genoss; sowohl das körperliche Gefühl als auch wofür er stand - Harveys absolute Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Glücklicherweise war Kierans Beitrag zu dem Thema beinahe so, als hätte Mike einen Eimer mit Eiswasser über den Kopf bekommen und sein Schwanz wurde sofort wieder schlaff.

„Du kannst einen flexiblen Harnröhrenkatheter oder auch einen Stift zur Harnröhrendehnung durch die Öffnung in der Kappe einführen. Und wenn du möchtest dann könnte ich noch einen Anal-Plug am Ring hinter seinen Hoden anbringen; dann wären alle seine Löcher gestopft. Es wäre dann ein richtiges Keuschheitsinstrument und wenn du einen Katheter benutzt dann könnte er sogar pinkeln. Du könntest ihn dann problemlos über mehrere Tag so halten, wenn du ihm vorher einen Einlauf verpasst.“

Bevor Mike den Mund aufmachen konnte um zu protestieren, lehnte Harvey bereits Kierans Angebot ab. Nun, eines von ihnen.

„Alles was mit seiner Harnröhre zu tun hat ist für Mike ein hartes Limit. Das kannst du auch an seiner Reaktion jetzt gerade sehen. Aber die Sache mit dem Plug wäre eine Option.“

Kieran musterte den aufgewühlten Sub für ein paar Augenblicke bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Eigentlich schade. Laura und ich sprechen immer noch über deine Vorführung im Club. Der Sub an dem du das Einführen der verschiedenen Sonden demonstriert hast ist unglaublich stark und lange gekommen, als du mit ihm durch warst, und es war eine Freude euch zuzusehen. Dein Subbie weiß gar nicht was er verpasst.“

Mikes Augen, die bisher fest auf den Käfig um seinen Schwanz gerichtet waren, fuhren so schnell zu Harvey herum, dass ihm davon beinahe schwindelig wurde.

Harvey mochte sowas? Er hatte sogar eine Vorführung im Club gegeben? Mit einem anderen Sub? Wer war dieser Sub? Hatte Harvey immer noch Kontakt mit ihm?

_Hallo_, schaltete sich sein Unterbewusstsein ein,_ Eifersucht ist hier gerade nicht angesagt. Konzentrier dich lieber auf die Tatsache, dass Harvey gerne irgendwelche Sachen in anderer Leute Schwänze reinsteckt. _

Oh ja, richtig.

Aber als er es als hartes Limit gekennzeichnet hatte, da hatte Harvey es nicht erwähnt, auch nicht während ihrer Verhandlungen. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Harvey auch nicht drauf stand und es nur auf die Liste gesetzt hatte, um ihm eine große Auswahl zu geben.

„Lass es gut sein, Kieran. Ein hartes Limit ist ein hartes Limit. Und sollte es Mike sich jemals anders überlegen, dann weiß er ja jetzt dank dir Bescheid, dass er mit mir darüber reden kann.“

„Also habt ihr gar nicht darüber geredet?“

Harvey seufzte. „Was wäre denn der Grund dafür gewesen? Mikes Kommentar im Fragebogen war ziemlich eindeutig und ich wollte nicht, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form unter Druck gesetzt fühlt. Es ist seine Entscheidung und das respektiere ich.“

Harvey tätschelte Mikes Kopf ein wenig um ihm zu zeigen, dass es wirklich völlig in Ordnung war wenn Mike nichts in seinen Penis eingeführt bekommen wollte.

„Also, da wir nun wissen, dass ein Käfig kein softes Limit mehr ist schlage ich vor, wir befreien ihn von dem Ding und spielen ein wenig mit seinen hübschen rosa Brustwarzen.“

„Okay.“ Kieran händigte Harvey den kleinen Schlüssel aus und schon bald verschwand der sanfte Druck um seinen Penis herum.

„Mike, Augen wieder geradeaus auf die Wand. Die Regeln von vorhin gelten wieder. Du bist nur ein passiver Teilnehmer an dem was gleich kommen wird. Keine Worte und nur ein Minimum an Geräusch aber denk dran, du darfst jederzeit dein Safeword benutzen.“

Sobald Mike wieder seine Pose als Schaufensterpuppe eingenommen hatte, begann Harvey damit, seine Brust erst zu streicheln und dann beide Brustwarzen mit seinem Fingern zu kneifen, bis sie zu harten, rosigen Spitzen geworden waren. Dann beugte er sich vor und leckte mit seiner Zunge über die harten Nippel, und saugte abwechselnd an ihnen, bis sie vor Spucke ganz nass waren.

Mike biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Aufstöhnen zu verhindern. Stillzuhalten wurde wirklich schwierig und er konnte fühlen, wie ihm das Blut in den Penis schoss, der nun befreit zwischen seinen Schenkeln hing. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit zeigte die Penisspitze nach oben.

Als Harvey endlich von ihm abließ fühlte sich Mike ein wenig schwindelig, da er den Atem angehalten hatte um stumm zu bleiben.

Harvey trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den schwer atmenden Sub. Als sein Blick auf den voll erigierten und vor Blut geröteten Penis fiel, grinste er breit und fuhr mit einer Fingerspitze langsam an der Unterseite von Mikes Schwanz entlang, von der Wurzel hoch bis zur Spitze.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ihn das sofort hart macht.“

Kieran gab ein leises Pfeifen von sich. „Du hast Recht. Verzweifelt und geil steht ihm wirklich hervorragend. Und er hat einen schönen Schwanz. Sehr hübsch.“

Er hielt Harvey das andere Tablett hin. „Was willst du zuerst ausprobieren?“

„Lass uns mit etwas Konservativem anfangen.“ Nur Harvey konnte eine Nippelklemme mit ernstem Gesicht als konservativ bezeichnen.

Er wählte ein Paar Klemmen aus, die wie kleine silbrige Pinzetten aussahen, verbunden mit einer feinen Kette. Die Spitzen der Pinzetten waren mit Gummi umhüllt und mittels eines kleinen Rings, der an den Pinzetten nach oben und unten geschoben werden konnte, wurde der Druck erhöht.

Mike spürte, wie die Spitzen der Pinzette seine linke Brustwarze erfassten und dann immer fester zukniffen, bis er nach Luft schnappen musste als der Schmerz beinahe zu viel wurde. Harvey musterte sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit, während er den kleinen Ring in Richtung der Pinzettenspitzen schob und er sah es in Mikes Augen, als er den perfekten Druckpunkt erreichte. Der Dom machte dasselbe mit Mikes anderer Brustwarze und schon bald schien der Schmerz in seinen rosigen Knospen geradewegs runter zu seinen Hoden zu wandern und sie voller Lust pulsieren zu lassen.

„Wenn du etwas Außergewöhnliches sehen möchtest, dann beobachte seine Penisspitze.“

Harveys Stimme klang ein wenig rau und Mike hielt den Blick fest auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet, obwohl er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, dass beide Doms ein wenig zurückgetreten waren und ihn nun beobachteten, so als würden sie erwarten, dass er einen kleinen Trick vorführte.

Und tatsächlich konnte Mike spüren, wie ein dicker Tropfen Lusttau aus dem kleinen Schlitz hervorquoll und seine Penisspitze benetzte.

Harvey streckte die Hand aus und zog mit einer gekrümmten Fingerspitze an der feinen silbernen Kette, die zwischen seinen Brustwarzen hing, um einen scharfen Schmerz zu verursachen.

„Hm!“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen aber trotzdem entfuhr ihm ein leichtes Stöhnen und er konnte spüren, wie mehr von dem Lusttau in seinem Schaft aufstieg und aus seinem Penis hervorquoll. Als sich genug von der klebrigen Flüssigkeit auf seinem Peniskopf angesammelt hatte, spürte er, wie sich ein dicker Tropfen davon löste und an der Unterseite seines Penis bis runter zu seinen Hoden entlangrann.

„Wenn ich noch ein wenig mehr an der Kette ziehen, musst du den Boden wischen.“ Harvey klang stolz, wie sehr Mike auf ihn reagierte.

„Dann wäre nun wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Penisring. Es sei denn du möchtest wirklich ausprobieren, ob er nur vom Nippelspiel kommen kann. Aber wenn er meinen Boden schmutzig macht, dann muss er ihn auch wieder sauber machen.“

Kierans Stimme klang sehr nüchtern und Mike wurde plötzlich klar, dass er gar nicht wusste, ob Kieran überhaupt auf Männer stand. Klar, der Dom hatte ihm Komplimente zu seinem Aussehen gemacht, aber vielleicht war das nicht auf einem sexuellen Level gewesen. Irgendwie machte dieser Gedanke die ganze Sache etwas einfacher für ihn.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht.“

„Metall oder Leder?“

„Ich hätte gerne etwas relativ einfaches, was man schnell anlegen und abnehmen kann. Aber aus Metall, wenn möglich.“

„Dann wäre das hier wohl das richtige für deinen Subbie.“

Kieran zeigte Harvey einen dicken, solide aussehenden Metallring. Harvey zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch da ihm nicht ganz klar war, wie das Anlegen und Abnehmen einfach sein sollte.

„Schau, dieser Ring hier, er ist aus Silber aber du kannst eigentlich jedes Metall haben, ist an diesen Stellen hohl und ich hab kleine Magnete im Inneren angebracht. Es schaut zwar aus wie aus einem Stück aber du kannst ein Drittel abnehmen. Dran zu ziehen bringt nichts da die Magneten zu stark sind, aber wenn du dieses Teil zur Seite schiebst dann geht es ganz leicht. Du musst den Penis und die Hoden also nicht durch den Ring schieben. Öffne den Ring, leg den größeren Teil hinter seine Hoden und dann füge den anderen Teil hinzu und schon hast du einen solide aussehenden Penisring. Sei bloß vorsichtig wenn du die beiden Teile zusammen bringst. Du willst nicht versehentlich etwas Haut einklemmen. Das ist wohl ein echt fieser Schmerz, hab ich zumindest gehört.“

Harvey nickte zustimmend und nahm den Ring in die Hand. Er spielte ein wenig damit herum, versuchte trotz Kierans Warnung die beiden Teile mit Gewalt auseinanderzuziehen und als es ihm nicht gelang, schob er den kleineren Teil zur Seite, was sehr einfach ging.

„Mike, Augen zu mir.“

Harvey hielt den Penisring so, dass Mike ihn sehen konnte.

„Da du schon tropfst obwohl wir erst bei den ersten Klemmen sind dürfte es dir ziemlich schwerfallen bis heute Abend durchzuhalten. Und ich bleibe bei meinem Wort. Du darfst erst heute Abend kommen. Also, das hier könnte dir helfen, die Beherrschung zu behalten.“

Er zog erneut kurz an der Kette und der scharfe Schmerz, fast wie ein elektrischer Schlag in seinen Brustwarzen, ließ Mike auf die Zehenspitzen steigen während er gleichzeitig die Augenlider fest zusammen kniff. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange und in diesem Moment war Harvey verdammt stolz auf seinen braven Jungen, der so sehr um Beherrschung rang.

„Du hast meine Erlaubnis um den Penisring zu betteln, Mike.“

„Bitte, Herr, kann ich den Penisring haben? Bitte. Ich flehe Euch an, Herr. Es ist so schwer mich zu beherrschen. Bitte, Herr.“

Harvey trat einen Schritt vor und fuhr mit seinem Mund leicht über Mikes rote und geschwollene Lippen.

„Da du mich so lieb darum bittest, wie könnte ich es dir abschlagen? Meinem lieben, braven Jungen.“

Harvey ließ sich elegant auf ein Knie sinken und als seine Fingerspitzen ganz leicht Mikes Hodensack berührten, heulte der Sub leise auf.

Das kühle Metall legte sich hinter seinen Hoden um die Wurzel seines Penis und umfasste dessen Unterseite. Dann schloss sich der andere Teil des Rings mit einem Klicken und plötzlich wurde seine Schwanzwurzel fest zusammengedrückt, nun viel stärker als zuvor von dem Käfig. Beinahe sofort ließ seine Erregung etwas nach. Er war immer noch ziemlich geil aber der Druck der durch den Ring ausgeübt wurde, drückte die Venen zusammen, so dass der Blutfluss reduziert wurde. Das machte es ihm etwas leichter auch wenn seine Erektion sogar noch ein wenig härter wurde.

„Versuch den Ring zu drehen. Wenn es einfach geht, dann ist er zu weit“, riet Kieran, der Erfinder und Verkäufer des Rings.

Harvey probierte es und stellte fest, dass sich der Ring zwar ein wenig bewegen ließ, aber nur mit etwas Gewalt und unter protestierenden Geräuschen von Mike. Kieran hatte sich ebenfalls hingekniet und zusammen beäugten sie nun Mikes sehr harten aber nicht mehr tröpfelnden Schwanz kritisch.

„Schaut ganz gut aus. Schön eng aber nicht zu eng“, stellte der Ire fest aber behielt seine Hände bei sich. „Gute Sache dass du ihn hast wachsen lassen. Schamhaar ist immer im Weg, auch wenn man diese dehnbaren Silikonringe benutzt.“

Harvey konnte dem verführerischen Anblick vor seiner Nase nicht widerstehen. Er schnappte sich Mikes Schwanz und rieb ihn einmal fest. Der Sub jauchzte auf und stieg wieder auf seine Zehenspitzen. Harvey streckte seine andere Hand aus, tätschelte Mikes Hintern und dann, während er Kieran zuzwinkerte, ließ er einen Finger zwischen Mikes Pobacken gleiten und drückte fest gegen die Basis des Plugs.

„Ohhhh…fuuuuck!“ schrie Mike auf und Harvey gab ihm einen festen Schlag auf den Hintern um ihn an die Regeln zu erinnern.

„Und wer ist nun der Provokateur, Harvey?“ Kieran war ziemlich amüsiert darüber, wie sehr Harvey es mochte mit seinem kleinen Subbie zu spielen.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber sein Schwanz ist einfach zu hübsch. Kannst du es mir verdenken?“

„Da ich Penisse lediglich von einem ästhetischen Gesichtspunkt aus betrachte, ist meine Selbstbeherrschung da wohl der deinen überlegen, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht.“

„Das ist wahr.“ Harvey zuckte nur mit den Schultern aber stand wieder auf.

Mike blickte immer noch stur geradeaus aber ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte sein Gesicht und die Brust und seine Haut war tief gerötet.

„Mike, sieh mich an.“

Sobald die blauen Augen, die in nicht vergossenen Tränen schwammen, ihn anblickten, schmolz etwas in Harvey dahin und er bereute es, dass er Mike so böse geärgert hatte. Aber er genoss es einfach so sehr, mit seinen Besitztümern vor anderen Leute anzugeben, und Mike war da keine Ausnahme. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, Mike mit zu Natascha’s zu nehmen, damit ihn alle Leute sehen konnten.

„Atme tief ein damit du dich beruhigst. Komm schon, tu’s für mich. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich und verspreche, dass ich dich nicht mehr als nötig reizen werde, wenn ich die nächsten Klemmen an dir ausprobiere.“

Der Sub nahm ein paar tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge und langsam aber sicher nahm seine intensive Erregung soweit ab, dass sie nur noch langsam vor sich hin glimmte.

Harvey hatte Mike mit einem leidenschaftlichen Blick aus seinen vor Erregung beinahe schwarzen Augen beobachtet und nach ein paar Augenblicken konnte er sehen, dass Mikes Atmung sich ein wenig beruhigte und seine Erregung etwas abzuklingen schien. „Geht’s dir ein wenig besser?“

„Ja, Herr.“ Er flüsterte die Worte, immer noch erschöpft von der schieren Anstrengung nicht zu kommen, obwohl er sich gar nicht sicher war, ob das mit dem Penisring überhaupt möglich war.

„Nun wissen wir wenigstens ganz sicher, dass der Penisring funktioniert und die richtige Größe für dich hat“, meinte Harvey trocken. „Augen wieder geradeaus. Ich werde nun noch ein paar andere Klemmen an dir ausprobieren.“

Anstatt die Klemmen mit einem scharfen Ruck an der Kette abzureißen, nahm Harvey sich die Zeit, die kleinen Ringe langsam herunterzuschieben, so dass der Druck allmählich abnahm und er die Klemmen vorsichtig entfernen konnte. Aber das Gefühl des Blutes, das in die rosigen Knospen zurückschoss war immer noch genug, um den Sub wimmern zu lassen bis Harvey mit seiner warmen Handfläche darüber rieb um den Schmerz weg zu streicheln.

Um sich von dem nun Folgenden abzulenken, begann Mike die Ziegel an der Wand zu zählen. Als diese Ablenkung Wirkung zeigte, begann er damit auszurechnen, wie viele Ziegel in allen vier Wänden des Raumes verbaut waren, was ihn etwa 2 Minuten kostete. Danach fing er an, Hamlet im Kopf zu rezitieren. Er hatte das Stück an einem regnerischen Sonntagnachmittag gelesen, als er 14 war. Er hatte es als Hausaufgabe aufbekommen, und da der Fernseher kaputt gewesen war und Trevor mal wieder Hausarrest gehabt hatte, hatte Mike nicht gewusst was er sonst tun sollte. 

Er war sich all der kleinen und nicht so kleinen Schmerzen sehr wohl bewusst, die durch die Befestigung der verschiedenen Klammern verursacht wurden, aber er nahm sie eher wie durch einen Nebel hindurch wahr. Irgendwann spürte Mike, dass ein weiterer Penisring an ihm befestigt wurde, diesmal vor seinen Hoden und aus einem weicheren Material, bevor der metallene Penisring entfernt wurde. Er hörte, wie Kieran und Harvey über ihn und die verschiedenen Dinge sprachen, die sie an ihm ausprobierten, aber ihre Stimmen waren wie ein Hintergrundrauschen; er konnte die Worte zwar hören, aber die Bedeutung entging ihm, da seine Gedanken mit dem Prinzen aus Dänemark beschäftigt waren.

Er wusste, dass sein Atem manchmal ein wenig heftiger oder schneller wurde und ab und zu entwischte seinen Lippen ein leises Stöhnen, aber davon mal abgesehen, war seine Ablenkungstaktik ziemlich effektiv. Es war ein wenig so, als hätte er seine Gedanken von den Empfindungen seines Körpers getrennt, zwar immer noch in der Lage zu spüren was mit ihm geschah aber nicht wirklich davon beeinflusst.

_I have of late, but wherefore I know not, lost all my mirth, forgone all custom of exercise…_

Selbst als ein Ledergeschirr um seinen Oberkörper herum befestigt wurde und sich breite, weiche Ledermanschetten um seine Handgelenke legten, die dann an dem Geschirr in den verschiedensten Positionen, vorne oder hinten, festgemacht wurden, gelang es ihm so passiv zu bleiben wie eine Schaufensterpuppe.

Plötzlich zog Harvey ihn, immer noch in seinen Fesseln gefangen, in seine Arme und Mike fühlte sich so, als würde er aus einer tiefen Trance erwachen. Er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln um wieder vollkommen ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu finden.

„Du bist unglaublich, Mike. Du bist so ein braver, lieber Junge und ich bin so stolz auf dich.“ Die Lippen des Dom streichelten über seine Ohrmuschel als er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte so dass nur Mike es hören konnte: „Ich glaube selbst Kieran ist absolut begeistert, wie gut du alles hingenommen hast was wir mit dir gemacht haben.“

Eine warme Hand tätschelte seinen Hintern und drückte ihn spielerische. „Es wird höchste Zeit dich aus dem Ding zu befreien und dich nach Hause zu bringen. Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient und ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, sie dir zu geben.“

Mit einer Hand löste Harvey den Karabiner, der Mikes Handgelenke in Position hielt und dann lockerte er das Geschirr mit nur ein paar Handbewegungen und reichte die weichen Lederstreifen an Kieran weiter.

„Du kannst schon mal alles zusammensuchen über das wir gesprochen haben und das ich gleich mitnehmen kann. Den Rest kannst du später an meine Adresse senden, wann immer du damit fertig bist. Und wegen der anderen Dinge die ich erwähnt hatte, gib mir nur eine Minute um Mike beim Anziehen zu helfen. Ich bin dann gleich bei dir.“

„Lass dir Zeit. Dein Junge hat eine Belohnung verdient. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte ja nicht erwartet, dass er so gut durchhält bei all seinen Anfangsschwierigkeiten. Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt.“

„Das ist ja mal ein richtiges Kompliment, wenn es von dir kommt.“

Kieran nickte. „Ich warte vorne am Tresen auf dich.“

Harvey half Mike in seine Hose und Schuhe und band ihm sogar die Schnürsenkel damit Mike sich nicht runter beugen musste. Dann gab er Mike sein T-Shirt und als der Sub endlich voll bekleidet war, klopfte er auf die Spanking-Bank.

„Setz dich hin, Mike. Ich muss noch mit Kieran reden und du kannst dich in der Zwischenzeit ausruhen. Ich rufe dich wenn ich fertig bin.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Mike setzte sich auf die Bank, mittlerweile wohl geübt darin wie er am besten sein Körpergewicht verteilte so dass der Plug ihn nicht unangenehm drückte und Harvey tätschelte sein Knie.

„Gut gemacht, Mike. Es ist schon Abendessenzeit aber ich möchte sofort nach Hause wenn wir hier fertig sind. Und da du so brav warst darfst du entscheiden, was es heute zum Abendessen gibt.“

Eine Belohnung für den braven kleinen Welpen, dachte Mike, aber irgendwie amüsierte es ihn bloß. Harvey hatte Recht. Er war irgendwie schon ein wenig wie Harveys Haustier. Ein intelligentes, sprechendes Haustier, dass unter der Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung seines Doms erblühte und dass nur brav und lieb zu seinem Dom seien wollte. Als er diesen Fakt endlich akzeptiert hatte, störte er ihn auch nicht mehr. Zum Teufel mit den gesellschaftlichen Regeln. Er liebte es so für Harvey zu sein und sein Dom liebte es auch.

„Können wir Pizza mit gefülltem Rand haben, Herr?“

„Schon wieder. Das hatten wir doch erst letzten Sonntag?“

„Ich weiß, Herr. Aber können wir trotzdem? Bitte?“

Harvey lachte aber in Gedanken plante er schon sein morgendliches Fitnesstraining. Die Essgewohnheiten seines Jungen mochten für jemanden, der den ganzen Tag Fahrrad fuhr, akzeptabel sein, aber er musste die überzähligen Kalorien mit zusätzlichen Trainingseinheiten ausgleichen.

„Ja, klar, Puppy. Ich mach die Bestellung sobald wir hier fertig sind und wir können die Pizza auf unserem Weg nach Hause mitnehmen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für das Lesen. Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare und Kudos.


End file.
